Unblessed
by BlazingMidnightRain
Summary: To some, Fate seems to hate them with a passion. Two individuals will find that with this in common they will face more then Fate...but new enemies and their haunted pasts. How much can one take before breaking...they will test the limit. InuyashaxOC
1. Her Unblessed Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha and co. but I do take full ownership of my character that u all r about to meet 

A/N: this is my 2nd fanfic and I hope u like this one just as much as the 1st one…they r not connected in anyway so yea don't worry about having to read that other 1 first. But yea in this fic I'm trying to have unblessed somewhere in the title of the chapter to relate back to the title and just why Sachi's unblessed but yea…I'm done with my rambling so on with the show…(coughs slightly)…i mean chappie :P

**Unblessed**

**Chapter 1-Her Unblessed Fate**

Sachi wondered the night time streets of the small business parts of Tokyo; her flaming red hair shining in the dirty lights of the street lamps, but turned black the darkness. She was dressed in her regular school girl uniform it consisted of; a black short-sleeve button up blouse with a silver tie with the school crest on it; a gray and black plaid skirt; the black socks she wore reached up just under her knees, and replacing the original Mary Jane's were black leather and metal studded army boots with their laces untied and dragging across the damp dimly light sidewalk as Sachi walked back to her apartment. Lasting completing her punk-rock/Goth look were black and white strapped arm warmers that had the fingers cut out and went up to her elbow; and sparkling around her neck in sterling silver was a razor-blade necklace she wore(A/N: i have the arm warmers and the necklace; the arm warmers just scream Marline Manson XD). All this was what she had to wear, even when Sachi hadn't set foot in a school since she was fourteen.

-_Flashback-_

When she was ten she had come home late one night from a friend's house and found her mother dead on the kitchen floor of their apartment and the rest of it was in chaos. Dishes where shattered and sprawled across the floor; chairs were upturned while the couch was bleeding is comfortable snow white fluff from slash marks across its surface; the flower vases were now sparkling crystal shards on the floor surrounding Sachi's mother; everything was all destroyed.

She remembered it like it was yesterday seeing her mother lying on the wood floor beaten to death with slash marks all over her body leaving her beautiful face bruised and bloodied. She kneeled by her mother's body crying childish tears while she clutched the back of her blouse. It had taken some time for her to notice that she wasn't alone the murderer was still there waiting for her. As a chuckled rang out Sachi spun around her flaming hair and bitter tears flying from her deep emerald-indigo eyes that appeared to mirror the ocean during a storm. Sachi had turned just in time to see glowing red eyes as a claw like something came flying at her and sliced her across the chest from right shoulder to left hip; she was flung back from the force of the attack and cried out in pain as she was slammed against the cupboards beneath the sink.

Looking back up she saw that the attacker was readying himself for another attack and Sachi reacted with her martial arts and got out of the way of the attack and ran for her life. The pain across her chest was no where near the pain she was feeling in her heart as she raced down the streets of suburb of Tokyo.

The snow was falling that night in the dead of night in the emptiness of mid winter and Sachi's flaming hair trapped the frozen droplets as she left a small blood trail all the way to where ever she was going.

-_End Flashback-_

Sachi sighed as she walked on getting eyes from everyone she passed. "_Like they've never seen a half Japanese girl with red hair and emerald eyes" _snapped Sachi to herself; course they hadn't but she had been around enough for them to know she was there.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

She had come along way since that day. She had gone to the hospital once she had run for so long and her racial thinking had finally kicked in. They had bandaged her up and told she would have scars for the rest of her life, but knowing she was orphaned just through her into a foster home. Sachi adjusted after a few mouths in the country side of Kyoto, but that soon was disrupted as the attack came again beating and killing her foster parents. She rain again and death fallowed where ever she, never knew who followed her. Now she was sixteen now and working part-time in a flower shop arranging vases and such as Asono let her sleep in the apartment above the shop as long as she worked and she did.

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

It was late again and the streets were now vacant of their people all but her. Dark memories came flooding back and Sachi turned the corner and the street light flickered its orange-yellow light a few times then went out. The young teenage girl was left in darkness and the sound of cracking glass beneath her leather army boot drove repulsive shivers of dread through Sachi's whole body, and the scar on her chest flared with pain slightly making her grimace.

"_What the hell!?" _she thought rubbing her scar slightly.

Making her way around the corner Sachi saw what was left over of the door hanging on the hinges and the drip-drip of the water that had been spilt from the vases and plant holdings in the shop.

_What's wrong what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

Sachi grew stiff as she stood outside of the shattered broken door. "Dear Kami…no" she whispered so soft she could scarcely heard herself.

Gathering as must courage and strength she had Sachi pushed open the door and walked into the damp and dark too quiet store. Looking around it was just like with her mother; everything in shambles; the flowers were wilted and in shreds of their former beauty, all the planting supplies were scattered around the ground, clay pots were shattered…everything was in chaos.

_Where she belongs_

Sachi had hopped that not really living with Asono would safe her from what Sachi was sure would happen if she stayed to long; she had only been there a month at tops; the attacker came after two or so. But as Sachi went around the cash register there holding the bashed in head of her husband was Asono with gapping wounds all over her body and a hole in chest were her heart…should have been.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

Sachi snuffed her cry of anger, anguish, and loss. The strength in her legs left her and she fell to her knees two feet form her friends that had died because of her. "No…" she whispered through trying to hold back tears. "No, not again…why does this keep happening!!!" she wailed her fists clenched to her chest in her grief.

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To try her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"Such an unblessed child" said a sinister voice form the shadows around Sachi; she knew that voice from the many other encounters they have had before over the span of 6 years.

"Damn you!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Sachi was no longer stiff with fear but raging with revenge.

"Hahaha" rang out the laughter grinding on Sachi's nerves. "Run for me…my little unblessed child…run fast; I like the trill of the haunt!!"

Sachi balled her fists. "You've hunted me for six years!! AREN'T YOU SICK OF IT!!!!?

Sachi quickly stood and spinning around to find the source of the voice; she snarled when no voice came for a time. Then a thing flew at her from the deep shadows around and she dodged it enough that it only grazed her cheek and the small nick licked a single drop of deep crimson.

"Come now Child of the Unblessed, you can't even dodge my attacks with success, why stay? Run now and give me the pleasure of the chase."

Sachi growled. "If you think I'm going to help you in your sick twisted fantasies and pleasures of chasing me then you got another thing come' in!!"

"Hahaha" rang out the laughter. "You have for six years why stop now?"

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

Sachi bowed her head her eyes hidden beneath the flaming bangs and balled her fists in frustration; her sharp long nails bit into her palms. "Because…" came her voice softly and she raised her head slowly. "I HATE RUNNING!!!!!"

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

Then quicker then her attacker could react to Sachi did a backwards spin kick nailing her target square in the face. After hearing a grunt and a sound of backing up footfalls Sachi bolted for the door knowing there wasn't anything else to do, but she never made it.

"You'll pay for that wench" growled the voice and Sachi was flung through the front window the earsplitting sound of shattering glass.

"Ahhh" cried out the teenage girl as she hit the concrete road and rolled to the center of the street. She groaned as she rouse to her feet and staggered holding her side where the glass and left a large gash on her side leaving blood to flow down her shirt, skirt and down her leg. _"I need to get out of here…I can't fight him like this…" _and Sachi did was she hated most…she ran.

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

She ran hard and long ignoring the pain in he side as she heard the footfalls of her pursuer and his dark presence that wide down on her shoulders just like the burdens of so many deaths of her friends and people she had come to know as family. But as she ran down the silent sidewalk she saw the stair to a temple and taking a quick pivot to her left Sachi took the steps two at a time leaving a small trickle of a blood trail. Coming to the top Sachi saw a house and pushed more power into her stride and felt her legs scream in protest but ignored it; her salvation was just in each. Grasping the doorknob and finding it unlocked flung it open and slammed it shut locking it.

Gasping for breath the red haired girl backed away from the door shacking with dread. _"PLEASE!!" _she screamed in her head pleading to every god there was. _"Please! Let him to gone!!!!" _ She collapsed to the floor exhausted and feeling strained in body and mind. She sat there for was seemed to be two hour but merely ten minutes she hadn't felt the beast's presence or heard him; she let out a sigh of relief and looked around her.

It was a well furnished house and seemed mostly to be cleared of dust, but was a little musty from being shut from the fresh air of late September's night air. There's wasn't anything out of place just a normal average home, but there was one problem…there wasn't any people rushing down the stairs to know who had rushed into their house to rudely in the middle of the night; no one…was home.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Heading to the stairs she searched for a bedroom to sleep in for the night; her wounds far forgotten all she wanted was to sleep. Seeing a teenage girl's room being that it was covered in all pink on Sachi's immediate right _"Oh very feminine" _she thought mocking the owner as she walked in and fell asleep before she even hit the mattress.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place…yeah_

With a small sigh of joy Sachi embraced the world of dreams and blissfulness the murder of so many she cared for and called family forgotten for the time being. Sachi never took notice that just next to her head stood a picture with a silver frame. There in the picture stood a group of people that were obviously friends from the way they hung their arms around one another.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_Its where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

In the center of the picture was a young girl dressed in a white and green school uniform was being picked up around the waist by a very handsome, young silver haired, honey eyed boy with dog ears on his head and an old sword at his side. Standing around those two were an young woman dressed in a cream and pink kimono with a green over skirt with a two tailed cat in her arms as her slightly bound hair flew around her while on other side was a monk staff in hand with prayer beads wrapped around his right hand his brown hair was drawn back into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck. A little boy was jumping in the air with leaves and smoke around him and he had a tail, pointed ears and bright orange hair. Standing slight to the side arms crossed over his chest his icy eyes looking forward while he was dressed in what seemed to be wolf furs. Sitting on the ground in front of them all was what looked to be a badger dressed in a kimono. But if one didn't look right they would have missed the small group of four in the background on the edge of the forest that the picture was taken in.

Standing in pure white with a splash of red on his shoulder and sleeve and a white fluff hanging round his shoulder was another silver haired man with piercing cold golden eyes with a navy crescent moon on his forehead and two lines of crimson down his cheeks. This was completed with armor and two swords at his side held to his waist by a gold and indigo obi. There standing by his side was a young girl of what seemed to be nine dressed in a orange and yellow kimono and ponytail on the side of her head and flowers in her hair. Standing with a two headed staff next too the figure in white was a green skinned…thing, but not only that there was a two headed dragon being led by the young girl as they pasted by.

But all these people in this picture were smiling expect the gorgeous man in white and armor but seen in their eyes were sadness as well. It was all over their faces like it was a book waiting to be read by the next person to walk by. They didn't know that an unblessed fate would take its hold on one those poor people's life shattering the lives of them all in an instant of blood and the clash of swords and claws.

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

The caretaker of the Higurashi shrine heard the slamming of the door from the bedroom he slept in. Then after about ten minutes the elderly priest heard soft, feminine footsteps on the stairs and the door down the hall closed softly.

The monk rouse from his bed and headed down the hall to Kagome's old room. As he silently opened the door he was shocked to find a young girl not much older then Kagome had been with flaming hair cascading across the pink pillow and comforter in a deep dreamless sleep. Seeing her so peaceful the monk didn't have the courage to wake her and seeing the blood on her side knew he shouldn't wake her. Closing the door he left the fire-child sleep being dawn was already not fare off.

"She has a touch of destiny about her" the holy man whispered as he went back to bed. "I think I'll let her stay."

A/N: so…how do u guys like it so fare…i know it's not much but yea…it gets better next chapter. yea this is my second fanfic and i hope its just as good as the first one…I would love to have those same reviewers review that one and this one it would be much appreciated. yea I think u get why the title is Unblessed , but yea I want reviews ppl! i love reviews:D I never get enough of them!!! so remember to review and creative criticism is welcome but try and keep it within reason…u don't want this BLAZE mad…things won't be pretty but yea please review i'm still trying to improve my writing and i'm always open for ideas. the song is Nobodies Home by Avril Lavigne.

this BLAZE is out…:D


	2. He's Unblessed Fate

Disclaimer: me don't ownie the hanyou hottie!

A/N: sry I didn't update sooner…I'm trying to finish my first fic first which is nearly done…but yea on with chapter 2 of Unblessed!...oh wait I forgot to do this last chapter….

**Bold-**is the demon within

_Italic without 'quotes'_-is thoughts

_Italic with "quotes"-_are words in English

**Chapter 2-He's Unblessed Fate**

Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the dawn from the outskirts of the Kaede's village. The village was quite and still in mourning for the lose of the young miko from the future...Kagome. The half-demon boy remembered it like it was yesterday rather then 3 months to the day. Inuyasha looked at his hands in defeat; he could still smell and feel her blood seeping through his clawed hands; the hands he was to protect her with. He's miko, his friend, he's companion, he's love was gone because he couldn't protect her when she needed him most.

"Kagome" he whispered to the wind with anguish in his voice as the unblessed memories he bore rouse up again taunting him, haunting him with his failure to protect.

_**-Back-Flash-**_

The morning started out as it always did.

"Oi wench, I'm hungry! Boil up some water for me would'ja!? I want some ramen" barked Inuyasha from his slouch in the tree above where they had camped the night before.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she balled her fists at her side as she stood. She gave a very humanly growl and spun to glare dagger at the half-dog demon and half-human boy in the tree above her. "Inuyasha!!" The silver haired half-demon flinched knowing that tone of voice anywhere and looked down at the little miko that glared daggers at him. "SIT BOY!!!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and met his best friend…Mr. Dirt. "Ehh" moaned the dog eared boy his face still in the ground. "Mhat mas hat tor" he murmured face planted in the ground stuck in his own small crater that was the shape of his body.

Kagome stomped over to his head; hands on her hips and fire in her warm chocolate eyes. "What was that Inuyasha?!"

The silver haired half-demon dressed in all red rouse his head. "What was that for!!?" he yelled looking up at the young miko and wishing he hadn't swearing he saw fire all round her making him flinch underneath her gaze.

Sango, Miroku Shippo and the two-tailed demon cat Kirara all shock their heads. For the last few days while they searched for Naraku's child that house he's heart the arguing between the miko and half-demon seemed to never stop. The friends all agreed that the love their friends had for each other had been kept secret for far to long and was causing them to be impatient with the other; the shock their heads again.

"I'm not your servant Inuyasha!! Make your own ramen for once" and Kagome stomped off leaving the man she loved in his crater.

"Idiot" snapped Shippo under his breath which still reached the sensitive ears of the half-demon and the poor child got a thump on the head by a cursing Inuyasha.

They had sat there for a time till Kagome sighed and finally cooked Inuyasha some ramen even if it was in the morning. Kagome seeing that he never got up to make it himself took in consideration that he either didn't know how, or liked how Kagome cooked; everyone thought the latter.

Soon breakfast was taken care of and they headed out again in search for Naraku being that the rest of the Shikon no Tama was in his possession. Kokaku(sp?) Sango's little brother had been slain by Naraku once the use of him was over, but they had over come out on top and took the Jewel Shard; Kouga the wolf prince had too given his Jewel Shards over with no complaint once Kagome had asked him.

As the day wore on the stopped briefly for lunch but then soon took off again. It was late afternoon when the dark presence that was Naraku or one of his minions surged around them and they stopped and grew stiff. Looking deep into the forest to their right they found an old run down shrine.

Kagome stiffened then sighed. "There's no Jewel Shards."

They all nodded looking at her pale and worried face.

"Let's go!" and the half-demon sprang forward his silver hair and red haori flying behind him while Kagome was on his back while the others flew on the demon cat behind him.

As they came closer the dark aura grew and they recognized it as not Naraku's but his lackeys; the child was here there was no doubt. Charging in with fang drawn and he's rider standing at the entrance bow drawn and ready Inuyasha cut down Kanna and the child in her arms in fell swoop of the mighty Tetsusiaga.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and spun around to look at his friends. "Keh, now that's over there's only Naraku."

"Hahahaha" rang out a voice through the murky air of the condemned temple's large main room. "You think that it would be that easy to kill me Inuyasha?!" Naraku appeared out of a cloud of miasma, but even with the shards it could be seen that he was dying, thought it could have taken months or so he was still dying.

Inuyasha gripped his blade and withdrew it quickly in a flash of yellow light. "You can't fool us Naraku!! We can tell that you're wasting away…like the fucking maggot you are!!!"

Naraku snarled knowing it was defeat. He had attacked quickly and ruthlessly for one that was dying a slow death, but all of them had come together to fight their foe and defeat him once and for all.

They had battle for hours and the sun was soon to set. They were all working hard to kill the disgusting dark hanyou that had caused them all pain and suffering, but all had received wounds, Inuyasha more so; they all still fought on. And due to Naraku's many legs and arms that came from his body of the collected bodies they all were separated.

Miroku was with his beloved Sango while Shippo and Kirara defended the young weak yet strong miko when she fired her sacred arrows. Inuyasha was alone with his father's fang in his hand while fighting to get to his beloved Kagome. The half-demon boy snarled but it fell from his face as he's eyes went wide as the smell of graveyard soil and death tickled his nose. Spinning to his right Inuyasha searched for his old undead love Kikyou but found nothing as the scent faded to be replaced by a scent he hoped to smell this much in this battle.

Kagome's blood filled the musky air and made Inuyasha go rigged with pure dread to see what he nose told him. "No" he whispered in shock as he's sunny eyes grew wide.

There impaled by one of Naraku's tentacles through the stomach was none other then the young, fragile, strong, kind and cheerful Kagome; Inuyasha's beloved Kagome.

"Hahaha" laughed Naraku the pleasure of the kill in his scarlet eyes.

"KAAGOOMEEE!!!!" yelled out Inuyasha as Naraku removed his limb from Kagome's body with a sickening sound that drove shivers down Inuyasha's spine. When he watched Kagome flop to the floor her blood flowing out staining the dark dusty wood with her blood he charged past his enemy shoving him aside like it was a twig.

Inuyasha leapt to Kagome's side who was barely conscious and ran out of the rang of battle and set her against a wall. Seeing the white of her uniform shirt blossoming with blood he become sickened with himself for letting something like this happen. Then the anger came and it was directed at the beast behind the half-demon. He's eyes bleed into scarlet while his golden eyes turned a teal-blue while purple jagged marks formed on his cheeks. Fangs and claws became longer and deadlier crying out for the blood of the one that had done this to his Kagome.

"NAAARAKKKUUU!!!!!" yelled out Inuyasha with a throaty growl as he's demon blood took control over him from his anger. "I'LL RIP YOU APART FOR THIS!!!!!" And he did just that.

Naraku had no time to react from the speed that the inu boy had. Inuyasha came out of nowhere and ripped one of Naraku's arms off with his fangs leaping back as a rain of blood fell on him tainting his silver pure hair crimson.

'_This isn't possible!!! He can't be this strong!!!!' _thought the dark hanyou Naraku as once again Inuyasha came again ripping through the white baboon clock with his claws leaving a giant gap in Naraku's side who fell to his knee. "You may kill me…but still your precious miko will die Inuyasha".

Inuyasha growled low and deadly and slashed across the evil hanyou's chest leaving a spray a blood in his wake as he disappeared only to reappear a split second later behind their enemy, claws raised and in a flash of Inuyasha's fury he sliced off Naraku's head then sliced down with his other hand rendering Naraku's body to be in two.

"Naraku," snarled Inuyasha licking his claws then spat the blood out; the taste of it obviously not to Inuyasha's liking as he stared down at the blood covered ground and destroyed body of their enemy. "I enjoyed that…you got what you deserved" then Inuyasha turned to his shocked and fearful friends.

Miroku stood slightly in front of Sango staff held tightly in his hand and worry in his grey eyes. Sango held a battered Kirara in her arms while her other hand held her Hirikotsu. Shippo hid behind the taijiya's legs shivering terribly in fear as he looked up at the blood splattered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked forward his claws flexed and dripping fresh blood.

"Inuyasha…are you there?" said Miroku as he moved his staff in front of him.

Inuyasha looked at the purple robed monk and seemed to bonder for a second then took another step toward them as the killer gleam started to sparkle in his teal-blue eyes.

A voice broke the silence shocking them all as they all turned to it.

"Inuyasha…come back…Naraku's gone…you don't need to fight anymore…" came Kagome's soft whispered from where she was propped against the wall in her own puddle of blood.

Inuyasha saw her there and smelled death clinging to her and all else seemed to fade away. The anger and bloodlust faded as the warm chocolate eyes smiled at him even when the face did not. He ran to her, he's demon blood becoming dormant with every step he took to be near her.

Inuyasha tried holding back the tears that he never shed but this time those bitter tears couldn't nor wouldn't be suppressed; they came down in a slow cascade as he looked at his Kagome and took her in his arms as he sat on the ground.

"Kagome…" the half-demon said barring his face in her ebony hair. "I'm sorry…so sorry if I hadn't become distracted this wouldn't have happened!"

Kagome coughed and blood trailed down her cheek but she smiled through her pain to look up at her beloved half-demon. "It wasn't…your fault…Inuyasha."

He heard the fading strength in her voice; he heart shattered then. "Don't die on me Kagome!" he crocked as he kissed her forehead. "I need you to stay with me…koishii."

Kagome reached up a blooded hand and stroked Inuyasha's cheek with affection shinning ever so brightly in her eyes. "Aishiteru" she whispered as he lids fell but the cries of her friends brought her back as her own tears met theirs.

"Okaa-san" cried Shippo into her bloody ebony hair.

"Shh…" she whispered as best she could. "Shippo…my son…grow up big and strong like Inuyasha…for me…I want you to be happy" and a nod was the fox child's answer. Kagome turned her face to Sango and Miroku who kneeled on the other side of Kagome.

Sango wept into Miroku's shoulder as she was held close by him tears falling form his own foggy grey eyes. Sango looked at Kagome and cried harder. "Kagome I always thought of you as my sister…please don't die!!"

Kagome grimaced in pain but she ignored it and reached for her dear friends hands and intertwined then together. "Love each other and have lots of children…and be happy…I want to see you happy…" they nodded as they held each other. Kagome looked at the depressed demon cat that meowed at her shoulder and reaching out a hand Kagome patted Kirara on the head softly while the cat brushed Kagome's face with her tail. "I expect you to take care of Sango and Miroku Kirara" a soft meow was the cat answer.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to his chest tears falling from his eyes to mix with Kagome's. "Kagome…aishiteru" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes sparkled like the stars in the heavens at his words; she smiled up at him. "Inuyasha can you take me outside, I want to see the sunset before I leave."

He gave curt nod and picked the young miko up bridle style as softly as he could trying not to cause pain, but did anyway. The others slowly followed while in Miroku' s cursed hand was a pure pink glowing Sacred Jewel purified from merely being Kagome' s presence.

Walking out of the dreary temple they walked to the hill and while watching the sunset Kagome slowly bleed to death before them; all knew she couldn't be saved.

Miroku solemnly walked forward and handed the Jewel to the guardian.

Kagome took it with a smile and a frown. "Four years" she whispered gazing into the pure depths of the Jewel then to the burning sphere on the horizon. "Don't regret the chooses we've made they led us here; led us to each other. I can't wish to save my life…it doesn't work that way; I always knew that. All of you have to live on…be happy and find love." She turned her sad chocolate eyes from the shinning sun to the eyes that mimicked the very thing that hung in the sky. "Take care of the next guardian…she'll need your help and support more then I ever did."

They all were taken back at that but Inuyasha recovered first. "Next guardian?! But Kagome…" cried out the silver haired hanyou stroking the girls ebony tresses. "I don't want to see anyone else with your Jewel; it will always be yours.

Kagome laughed slightly as blood trickled down her cheek only to be swept away by the hanyou's shaky hands. "I'll…always…b-be…n-near…Inuyasha…" she whispered as her eye lids started to fall, but she mustered the strength to place a hand against her hanyou's cheek who in turn placed his over hers.

"K-Kagome…" whined Inuyasha tears fogging his vision even more.

"I-I love you a-all…specially you my hanyou; make me p-proud in the future…j-just as you have in the p-past…" and her eyes fell slowly shut as her head fell to the side; her pale cold hand slipping from beneath Inuyasha to fall to the lush green earth just as the last rays of the sun faded behind the mountain in the distance.

"No...no…no…Kagome…wake up" cried out Inuyasha shacking her slightly while pleading for his love to look up at him one last time flashing that smile that always made his heart to weak and his stomach to flip-flops. "KAAGOMEEE!!!!" He yelled out to the sky above as millions of silvery stars fell from the sky weeping for the lose of one so pure and kind with courage none could match.

_**-End Flashback-**_

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I lifted the sake jar to my lips and took a mouthful. I never really liked the stuff before but over 3 months of no Kagome made me realize that it wasn't that bad once I started drinking it more often.

I watched the sun rise and wash everything in a golden light; everything reminded me of her; everything was harder to bear without her. "3 months to the day," I said out load taking another swallow. "Since Kagome died."

I took out Kagome's CD player thing and turned it on. Kagome's family hadn't wanted it after they heard the death of their only daughter/granddaughter/sister; they told me to keep it and I had. A song came on and I felt tears swell up in my eyes but forced them down talking another drink but far slower then the rest.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this house_

_That doesn't bother me_

_I can't take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry, everyone in a while even though_

_Go' in on with you gone still upsets me_

"Kagome why'd you have to go…" I whispered taking another drink and letting the tears fall in a slow downfall.

_There are day, every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And have' in so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

I huffed as the words rang true in me head. _'Tell me about it' _I thought to myself still starring at the rising sun.

_And never know' in_

_What could've been_

_And say' in that I'm love' in you_

_Was what I was try' in to do_

I shut my eyes tight wishing the song would end but it spoke of my pain and loose so well; I hated and loved it. I dug my claws into the dead dark of the tree and took two big swigs of the emotion dulling liquid. The buzzing feeling in the back of my head told me I still had a ways to go before I'd be drunk off my ass.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of loosing you where ever I go_

_But I'm do' in it_

_Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder_

_Get' in up, get' in dressed, live' in with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I should have spoken_

'_Damnit' _ I thought slouching. "I did have a lot of things to say, but no time to say them in…sorry Kagome…you might not be mad at me, but I am" and I took another endless swallow savoring the taste the liquor that caressed my tongue and trickled down my throat.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close_

_And have' in so much to say_

_And watch' in you walk away_

_And never know' in_

_What could've been_

_And say' in that I'm love' in you_

_Is what I was try' in to do_

I slammed my fist again the bark never noticing the bark flying off from the sheer force of the strike. I was angry at myself for becoming distracted by Kikyou's scent to let Kagome die; now I hated that bitch's scent. _'It's all my fault…I failed you Kagome; it should have been me who died that day'_ I said mournfully in the solitude of my own head.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And have' in so much to say_

_And watch' in you walk away_

_And never know' in_

_What could've been_

_And say' in that I'm love' in you_

_Was what I was try' in to do_

_That was what I was try' in to do_

_Ohhhhhh_

I lined my head back taking the last swallow with pleasure and made sure it was completely gone before taking out the second clay bottle I had liberated from one of the village men.

"Sorry Kagome…I'm not making you very proud am I" I said out load quickly finishing the second bottle as I continued to listen to eh song as a drunken unconsciousness finally came up to claim me. "God how I miss you….koishii" I said in a whisper falling into darkness feeling the empty clay jar leaving my hand to shatter on the ground below.

A/N: so how was it? you like it? I love the song its Rascal Flatts: What Hurts the Most its an awesome song I can listen to it all day long and not get sick of it. it fit the chapter well don't u all thing? Well id better stop my rambling or ill make myself out to me more of an idiot…remember ppl!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. An Unblessed Jewel In Unblessed Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. so….STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!! GEEZE PPL :D

**Bold-**is the demon within

_Italic without 'quotes'_-is thoughts

_Italic with "quotes"-_are words in English

**Chapter 3-Unblessed Jewel in Unblessed Hands**

Sachi woke with a moan, sore and stiff as she rouse from sleep in the pink bed that now was stained with specks of crimson. '_Great absolutely great…now I have to clean that and get killed for it!' _She thought cursing herself for not taking care of her wounds the night before. Sitting up the flame haired girl held her head in one hand. "Feels like I got a hangover" she moaned again as her head throbbed and standing made her sway and her head throb more.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash. Looking up Sachi saw a framed picture of a large group of people. The one glad in all red with silver haired that flowed down his back with silver doggy ears holding a young girl dressed in a white and green school uniform caught most of her attention. Picking it up as she stood Sachi looked closer at it and took in all the people; all were wearing Sengoku Jidai cloths except the girl…'_Who is she' _Sachi thought.

Taking the picture from its silver frame Sachi tucked it into her boot knowing it would be safe there and would ask about it later when her emerald-indigo eyes were drawn to the doorknob. There written on a pure white small piece of paper was a note in Japanese. Taking it off the knob Sachi looked over the letter that had kanji written a crossed it. _'Hope my reading of Japanese isn't too rusty' _she thought and read the letter like a native; it read:

Dear Fire-Child,

I heard you barge in last night and rind your way into Miss Kagome's old room. I noticed that you were hurt and in need of rest so I decided to let you stay. The Higurashi Shrine is not mine and I don't live here permanently, I am merely the caretaker here and Head Monk of the Sunset Shrine.

And as I'm sure you are tired of my rambling so I'll let you bandage yourself up. The bathroom is the second door on the left. I have already set out bandaged and such for you. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with breakfast/brunch/lunch; depends on what time you wake.

Sincerely,

Head Monk, Ming-Jiji

"_Old Ming, ahh?" _smirked Sachi as she repeated the title in English. "Sounds like this monk has a sense of humor" she said out load heading down the hall to the bathroom.

And sure enough as she looked in the sun was shinning on the supplies that she needed to take care of her wounds. Locking the door behind her Sachi unbuttoned her blouse and looked her wounds over. There were more bruises and small cuts then anything but the gash on her side worried Sachi. It was deep and jagged as well as ripped where her flying lesson took effect and the running couldn't have made it any better.

Taking the rubbing alcohol and poring it on a rag Sachi took a deep breath and out it to her wounded side.

'_HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!!!'_ She half yelled in English as the searing pain sprang to life in her side, but soon the pain went away and she did it again a few more time while whipping away the dried and darkened blood.

Soon all the blood was gone and the fire haired young woman put antibiotics to prevent the gash and the other cuts from becoming infected. Then taking the gauze bound her abdomen the best she could and hissed when she tied it off tightly feeling the sting in her side. It was then when the sun hit the polished silver medical knife at the bottom of the basket.

Taking it in hand she raised it before her face a solemn look on her face. A pained looked sprang to her gorgeous face as she laid down the knife on the counter and removed her black arm warmers and revealed soft, slightly tan arms covered completely in pale scars. Sachi looked over her arms; she was ashamed yet content with the fact that there could be worse ways to deal with her pain.

Sighing as she took up the knife again and dug the blade into the inside of her arm. It was deep but not deep enough to cause a trip to the hospital but enough so that once the wound healed the scar would be pale and slightly rise above the skin. It only took a few minutes and a nice amount of blood fell from her arm to gather in the white marble sink creating swirls of ruby red in the water. Sachi cut into her arm as if in a daze and once done she looked down blinking away her fogged vision to read the message that was cut into her flesh. As she was about to read it out load she stopped as the pain in her chest became too much to bear and she drove her arm into the crimson water of the sink. The ache in Sachi's chest was near the breaking point of her sanity.

"Asono…" Sachi whispered watch the water turn an even dark and deeper scarlet. "I'm sorry…I said I'd stop and I did…then you and your husband ended up dead…" she trailed as the memory of Asono holding her husbands head in her lap as well as the other gruesome memories came back as well. "Just like the rest of them…just because of me…"

Sachi took the steps two at a time and jumped the last three like she had when she was little coming down for whatever meal she was having. Her arm was now bandaged as well as her abdomen and as she hit the base of the stairs the aroma of food hit her like a baseball bat to the head and making her stomach growl on queue; she hadn't eaten till last breakfast and that was merely a piece of toast and jam.

Following her nose Sachi poked her head around the corner and two deep emerald eyes bet warm laughing chocolate eyes. Sachi looked him over as he just smiled at her politely. The attire of a monk suited his elderly and short form; he would have when to Sachi's shoulder who was only 5'4, ok maybe not but she was close.

"Come fire-child" he said gesturing to a stool at the counter with food covering every inch of its surface. "I hope you're hungry for lunch; didn't know what you liked so I made what I could."

Sachi smiled sweetly coming out from around the corner and bowed politely. "Airigotsu (sp?) Ming-Jiji."

"Hahaha" laughed Ming cheerfully. "Come sit my dear girl. Your certainly are polite for such a young one."

Sachi sat smiling her sweet smile that she had been told that could melt anyone's heart. "I try…my mother always told me to be polite."

"And where is you mother…" he trailed looking at her waiting for her name as he placed a cheese omelet and sausage on her plate.

"Sachi; my names Sachi."

"Sachi?" he pondered. _"Blessed" _he repeated in English which shocked Sachi but he merely smiled back at her shocked face. "Sachi…such a fitting name with a bright smile as yours"

Sachi's smile faltered as she bowed her head playing with the chopsticks in her hand. "I'm far from _blessed_…my mother was murdered…and many more things keep me from being _blessed_" Sachi said head still bowed.

Ming bowed his head as well. "Gominensi (sp?)" he whispered.

"I've come to except it but since then I've wondered from place to place and my mother's killer always a few steps behind killing all that I've come to love" she whispered behind her flaming bangs. _'Why am I telling him this? This is something that could get him killed!' _Sachi thought then looked up with determination but no emotion on her face. "I can't stay here."

Ming only smiled his eyes showing warm and friendliness. "Sure you can!"

"But…"

"I've decided to let you stay. I miss my own home so if you could keep the house mostly clean I'll buy anything you need or want and you'll no need to pay a thing."

Sachi was dumbstruck. "You serious?!!"

Ming only nodded. "I have the money…inheritance" he said waving it away like it was nothing.

Sachi thought it over it; it was a good idea she'd have a place to stay and not need a thing Sachi mentally shock herself, it was the same thing with Asono; she didn't need another death on her conscience…her spirit wouldn't be able to handle it, she would break under the anguish of it all. "Gomen…I can-"

"Great!" laughed Ming smiling while Sachi's sweat dropped and then gave him a glare but couldn't find the courage to say no to that cheerful slightly crinkled face full of laughter and its lines. "Eat up, then I'll show you around the shrine and I'll need your help with well latter too, before it's too late."

A soft sigh left her as he cocked her head to the side running her hand through her silky flaming hair with bright red highlights. "Alright, but mind if I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead Fire-child."

Sachi pulled out the photo and showed it to Ming. "What happened to Higurashi family and who's that girl in the picture with all those people?"

Ming's face fell to a frown as he looked at a picture in his shriveled hands. "The girl in this picture is Kagome Higurashi; she died 3 months ago today…I was a friend of her grandfather's. (A/N: what the word for grandfather in Japanese? Any 1 know?) See we both trained as monks together and he trusted me with the care of the shrine when their daughter died being he hadn't the time to do so. One day the just up and left leaving a note saying it was just to painful to stay here; to many memories but my friend did tell me the secrets and legends of this old shrine before he left. Course they left the poor cat as well."

Just then something rubbed against Sachi's leg and she squeaked but looked down to find the fattest cat she had ever seen with brown and white spotted coat. "Someone needs a diet" she whispered reaching down and scratching the obese cat behind the ears and reading the collar that red Buyo. "So they just up and left leaving everything, even the cat…that's sad…"

Ming nodded grinning from Sachi's diet comment. "Yes they just up and left leaving the spoiled cat behind. Maybe you can get him to loose some weight" he said laughing as he cleared off the counter. "I cleaned yesterday so don't worry about that, but come with me and I'll give you a tour and my little problem."

Sachi finished the milk she had left and followed the monk while Buyo followed her right by her feet. Ming led her to a very large tree that was in the courtyard. Sachi was succumbed to silence at the mere presence of the giant tree that was surprisingly was blooming in the fall (A/N: I know that wouldn't happen but in my story it does…so no comments on that please ). But her eyes were not totally drawn to the creamy falling and blossoming flowers but what appeared to be a worn spot in the park in the dead center of it.

"This is the Goshinboku…or _God Tree_ as you would call it in English" said Ming as he stood by Sachi's side gazing up at it. "It was said that a evil youkai was pinned and sealed to this tree 500 years ago making the flowers to seize to bloom but the last 4 years the tree has bloomed successfully every fall; I was never sure why though. But I have come to believe it to be mostly true being that you can see where the arrow was struck in the trunk."

Sachi merely nodded and smiled to herself. _'It be exciting to live with youkai; I wonder if there ever really youkai and such things 500 years ago' _thought Sachi as she was lost in a daze as she followed Ming around the Shinto Shrine subconsciously taking in what he said while her thoughts were back with the Goshinboku, but only came from the depths of her thoughts as they stopped before a small building.

Ming gestured for her to open the sliding doors and she did as a strange pulsing sound and feeling enveloped her as she stared blankly forward. _'What was…that?!' _she thought then looked down a small flight of stairs to seeing a well at the base surrounded by fine dirt.

"This s the Bone Eaters well" said Ming as he followed Sachi down the steps but he's voice was distant in her ears. "It's said to eat the flesh of any youkai that his thrown within it."

He's voice was still distant as Sachi slightly bent over and looked down at the depths of the well only to find the dirt and bone instead of water. She looked over her shoulder at Ming who was standing right behind her. "Is this your problem?" she asked as she turned the back of her legs rubbing the ancient wood of the well.

Ming only smiled which started to creep Sachi out. And as if in slow motion Ming raised his hand and pushed Sachi back into the dark depths of the Bone Eaters well.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the air to breath let alone scream. With a sudden blinding light Sachi found herself falling through what looked to be space with shades of blue and stars sparkling all around her. As she fell further into the well on her back she looked over her shoulder to see a white light shining below her, and as she hit it all light vanished to be replaced with murky darkness.

"Ehh?" moaned Sachi in confusion as she found herself floating for a second in thin air till she fell. "Oww" whined the fire haired girl rubbing her ass while one of her jeweled eyes were squinted shut in pain. As the pain went away she swiftly stood and lined her head back looking up to find the clear and azure sky above er. "Huh!? That can't be good!"

Seeing vines lining the well wall Sachi climbed up using her womanly toned muscles. Finally making it to the top Sachi heaved herself over the edge and looked around bewildered.

There were trees everywhere surrounding the clearing she was in except for the small space to her right that looked to lead to a hill. There was no sigh of the house or the shrine. Birds sang loudly; butterflies fluttered among some flowers nearby; some doe and her fawn were grazing just on the edge of the forest. Sachi had a hard time comprehending it all.

She took her head in her hands and shook it. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!!" she cried out eyes closed and opened them and sighed as nothing changed. "If it's not a dream…then where in the hell am I!?"

With her hair flying in the slight breeze flashing like fire Sachi sat on the edge of the well thinking through what happened as she looked at her black stubbed boots. Then she narrowed her eyes as she took out the photo she had placed back in her boot for save keeping. _'THERE' _she thought as she looked at the scenery in the picture. Looking up Sachi found sure enough that the scenery matched perfectly; the picture had been taken in this clearing.

Lifting her emerald-indigo eyes Sachi found not far from her the top of the blooming Goshinboku. Leaping to her feet the fiery haired girl sprinted to the tree. Through bushes and leaping over fallen trees Sachi ran to the tree hoping to find some answers.

"Damnit!" she snapped as a thorny branch smacked her in the face leaving two cuts right on top of her cheek bone where the other one had been from the attack the other night and two small drops of blood flowed slightly down her cheek. "Stupid bush" she cried out and not seeing a fallen baby tree tripped over it and broke through the bushes with a small yelp of surprise.

And there kneeling down on the ground starring up at it Sachi saw the Goshinboku in all its glory, but nothing had changed except the worn mark in the center seemed to be newer and something else. It was this that truly shocked Sachi. There at the base of the tree was a small and simple but elegant grave. Standing slowly the darkly glad girl walked up to it and kneeled down to see who it belonged to, and sure enough written into the stone in graceful Japanese was a name Sachi never expected to see here.

"K-Kagome H-Higurashi!!! That's the name of the daughter that died! What's going on here" gapped Sachi as she fell back onto her ass. But a glowing met her eyes and Sachi asked one final question to no one in particular.

"What is that?!"

Standing up Sachi stood before a little shrine hut that sheltered a pink glass ball that looked to be the size of a very large marble or maybe a 50 scent piece. The teenage girl slowly reached for it and took it by the string of beads it was on and held it in her cupped hands. It glowed strongly then with what seemed to be like a jerking motion in the back of Sachi's head her eyes flung open as images filled her skull; voices sounded in her head, emotions filled her that she had never felt before; events that never happened to her flashed before her eyes like she had been there. What seemed odd as Sachi found herself locked within this strange replay was that it was from some ones point of few and that not one name was heard, nor was said.

"What's happening" croaked Sachi strain in her voice as those images kept coming; then as quickly as they had come they had vanished in a flash of crimson; Sachi's head snapped back.

"That was my life as the second guardian, of the Shikon no Tama" said a soft, cheerful and yet sad voice as the world seemed to fade into shades of blues and indigos. And standing there in a uniform in white and green around Sachi's age was a girl with innocent beauty.

"W-who are you" Sachi asked but knew instantly when the young girl had appeared.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kagome."

"K-Kagome…s-seriously…" Sachi stammered even if she knew who it was it was still hard to believe. "You gotta be shit' in me! I don't mean to offend or anything but you're supposed to be dead!"

Kagome's eyes and smile fell she merely nodded and Sachi mentally slapped herself for such a tactless comment even if she didn't mean to offend, but who wouldn't be after saying that. "I was killed by Naraku as we fought to reclaim and restore the Shikon no Tama; it's full of happiness and sorrow. It is an object that is blessed and yet unblessed, and you are the new guardian."

Sachi stood rooted t to the spot in pure shock. "W-What?!! Why me!!?"

Kagome shrugged as a smile crossed her face. "I didn't choose you…the "Shikon" did."

"Ooooh." _'Great' _Thought Sachi disapproval flashing across her face for a split second as the modern darkly dressed miko looked up at the spirit miko.

Kagome's cheerful face was swept away by an urgent look that twisted Sachi's heart. "But I must ask you something before I go." Sachi stepped forward to show her trust. "Take care of my friends please, especially Inuyasha; he's not been doing to good without me. Help him would you Sachi?"

Sachi saw the look of sadness in such joyful watery eyes; if she didn't do this Sachi knew Kagome's heart wouldn't be able to bear it. _'She left behind the ones she loves specially this Inuyasha dude…she loved him and still does. What would it be like…to be loved?' _Sachi thought as she looked up at the spirit of Kagome. She smiled and saw hope spark to life in Kagome's eyes. "Of course Kagome!"

Tears of joy fell from Kagome's warm milk chocolate eyes. "Thank you Sachi…thank you so much" she said half crying half laughing. "And I have two things for you: one is this" and Kagome handed Sachi a carved reed flute with what looked to appear to have dogs on it. "And…" the spirit of the modern miko lined forward and whispered something in Sachi's ear. "That's all for now" she said smiling as she began to fade away as did the shades of light blue and indigo.

"Wait…will I see you again!?"

Kagome nodded with a wide smile on her face. "I'll be watching over you all" she said as she wept but still that sweet innocent smile was spread a crossed her face.

Sachi watched as the spirit girl faded from view. She starred up at the Goshinboku with the Shikon no Tama, a flute and a photograph clasped to her chest. "Kagome…" trailed Sachi as the wind blew and her hair fanned out to swirl around her like a blazing bonfire.

The modern miko stood there for who knows how long an she never noticed that from the bushes behind her that some was watching her with ruby glowing eyes that showed rage as well as astonishment.

Sachi tilted her head to the side as she looked at the worn mark in the trunk of the ancient tree but her voice soon rang out through the small clearing. "Who's Inuyasha? And what kind of name is dog demon!?"

A/N: so how did u like the chapter? i beat some of u could figure out what that second gift was but I sure ain't gonna tell yea (smirks evilly) now i'd like all of u to know that I may not be updating quite as often cause i have a babysitting job starting soon so just to let u ppl know…and remember ppl….R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!

BLAZINGmidnightRAIN


	4. Be Gone Unblessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!!

A/N: i just want to thank all that have reviewed; ur comments are much appreciated :D! and remember i love reviews so slight flames are welcome!

'_single' quotes' are thoughts_

"_double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 4- Be Gone Unblessed**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I woke to the mid-afternoon sun in my eyes which only caused my already aching head to throb further, but that wasn't all. A strange scent coated the air with itself like a fog clinging to a valley at the dead of night. I sat up as my head throbbed in protest; I held it with a clawed hand and moaned.

"Damn, hangovers are annoying" I muttered but sniffed the air again. _'What the name of hell is that?!' _ I thought confused. The scent lacing the winds was one I had smelled long ago; one scent I had hoped to forget and never smell again, but here it was. Tickling my nose was the strong scent of roses set aflame yet sorrow lingered within it along with the fading scent of blood.

This creature's blood drove my youkai and ningen blood berserk. I had the urge to bed the and kill the owner of such blood as the scent crashed over my senses so nothing else seemed to exist with its strange yet overwhelming power. _'If I want to bed the thing I'm assuming its female' _I thought as my human blood wished to run and hide in fear of this female's radiating power. "The scent of fire mixed with sorrow and roses on a spring's still waters…damn this is weird!" I barked and sped off to find the source of the scent.

I ended up at the dry well; the Bone Eaters Well that lay in my forest. The disturbing scent of the girl started from the bottom of its dark depths of the well. I snarled as I looked down at it; if it hadn't brought Kagome to my time she wouldn't have died. Then just so happened to bring another unblessed person into my life that I didn't want; I didn't know who she was or why she was here but I wasn't going to let her stay…she wasn't going to have the Shikon no Tama.

Sniffing the air I found it, the owner of the scent of scorching roses was close, really close, like Goshinboku close. I growled low this wench was gonna get it if she even laid a finger of the Shikon. I silently but quickly flew through the forest to the tree I was once sealed too and stopped dead as I saw the cause of the taunting scent standing before "my" tree hands clasped before her chest like Kagome had so many times.

I took in the long flaming mane of hair that blew in the slight wind; the back school uniform she wore and the strange looking boots she was wearing. I was dumb-founded at the likeness of this flaming girl's figure to Kagome's but the hair and dress were different that was all.

I pushed aside some bushes silently to get a better look at her back. _"This girl…is strange…I've never seen hair that color before…its more red compared to Shippo's orange hair" _ I thought but her voice shock me from my thoughts.

"Who's Inuyasha? And what kind of name is Dog Demon?"

Her voice was soft and comforting sounding out like the delicate sound of chiming bells; her voice calmed my burning youkai blood. Her voice was far different then Kagome's but still held a likeness to it, but then it hit me; the meaning of her words. _"That bitch is insulting me name!!" _ I yelled in my head as my eyes flashed more crimson then they already were; I never took notice as I charge forward as my youkai blood pulsed and my ningen blood cringed.

**End Inuyasha's POV:**

Sachi stood there oblivious to the glowing ruby eyes at her back. Still clutching the Shikon in her hands with the flute and photo she looked at the glass ball and was shocked to find that its glow seemed to be fading slightly. Hearing a soft rustle behind her the young girl spun just in time to see a red robed chest in her face before she was cruelly smashed against the tree that towered above her and the person that pinned her back to the trunk.

"Ahhh!" cried out Sachi as she felt her wounded side reopen and feel the blood flowing down her side. Her jewel eyes were tightly squeezed shut from the pain as she gasped for breath. Finally looking up Sachi found a guy pinning her to the tree that wasn't much older then herself. _"He looks like he's more then a boy but not really a man……" _she trailed in thought as she gazed up at the male before her.

Quicker then she could react to the guy before her slammed his hands against the trunks palms flat against the rough surface of the bark of the Goshinboku. The sudden movement caused her to flinch and watched as the red robed figure lined and Sachi looked at his features.

Gorgeous honey eyes that held a million shades of gold burned down at her like the struggling embers of a fire trying to stay alive through the cold night stared into emerald-indigo eyes. Emerald-indigo eyes that shimmered like the sea after a storm as the full moon shined down on it; mimicking eyes that made the perfect emerald seem flawed and worthless stared into golden honey eyes.

The man before Sachi had a silver mane of hair cascading down his back reminding her of fresh December snow on a mountain's peak. Seeing fangs in his snarl and the cat-like pupils caused the Sachi to shiver. But Sachi's emerald-indigo gaze was drawn to the cute and fuzzy dog ears upon his head. She was confused and had the urge to touch the silver tuffs of fur on his head.

Sachi slowly opened her mouth. "Y-You…y-you're Inuyasha aren't you?" she asked her voice quivering and she hated it, but starring into his eyes she knew she had every right to fear the man before her; the scent of sake making her far more nervous.

"And who's ask' in!?" He said growling deep in his chest as Sachi felt it reverberate in her own just as his face was mere inches from her own. Inuyasha enjoyed seeing so much fear in her eyes; it thrilled him to no ends.

"S-Sachi" she stuttered.

Inuyasha huffed. "And you criticize my name! Listen here wench-"

Sachi's anger overwhelmed her as the word 'wench' reach her ears and bounced back and forth in her head. "Who you call'in wench, you overgrown mutt!!"

Inuyasha growled low and load. _"Kagome never had the nerve to call me a mutt! Kouga still calls me that, but he'll be dead once I get my hands on him. But not once did I take it insults like that sitting down so I definitely not going to take it from this ningen bitch" _ yelled out the hanyou boy in his head as his eyes flashed from gold to teal-blue and scarlet. Sachi saw this and gasped; Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. "I'll call you whatever I want bitch so deal with it! And I want you out of my forest…NOW!!!!"

Sachi flinched at his rage but merely returned it with her own. "Make me dog-boy!!" Seeing the slight tug at the corner of his lips he lifted a hand from where it was planted against the Goshinboku.

He flashed his claws before her eyes then trailed a claw down her cheek but not enough to break skin but so girl before him took the threat seriously. "I don't think that you want me doing that unless you have a death wish."

Sachi snarled at him and had the overpowering urge to bit his nose off that was an inch from her face, but a high pitched voice rang through the forest causing both to turn to the sound of the source in the distance.

"Inuyasha!! INUYASHA!!! WE NEED YOU!!! THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!"

Inuyasha recognized Shippo's voice anywhere even in its frenzied state, but he growled none the less. _'What lousy timing' _he thought and looked to the sky to see that he sun was where it was when the scent of Naraku's baby/heart reached him. _'Damnit' _he growled and spun to face Sachi and saw the Shikon no Tama in her hands along with a flute and a picture of a kind but he didn't see of what it was, but he's goal was the Shikon and he snatched it from the girl's grasp.

"I'll take this" and he turned to run but a strong grip from the girl on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he saw her furious face.

"That's mine asshole!!" Sachi snapped and leapt for the glass ball but found herself being smacked back against the tree. Collapsing to the base of the tree she curled up her knees drawn to her chest while holding her side and growled keeping her cries of pain silent trapped in her throat.

"Stay put wench! I'm not through with you yet!"

Sachi glared up at him with pain in her eyes that now were more indigo with her rage. "I thought you want me to go-"

"URUSEI!" yelled out the hanyou turning to glare down at Sachi as she fell silent. "I said stay put unless you wanna die!" And Inuyasha spun around and leapt to the frantic voice of the kit.

Sachi shivered violently as she watched the red clad boy leave. "How can an innocent, sweet and pure soul like Kagome love someone like him" she said out load to no one as she slowly rouse and lined against the tree for support. Remembering that the voice had cried out saying that the village was under attack Sachi gripped the flute and tucked the picture back into her boot as she followed the path the silver haired guy had taken.

Inuyasha bolted through the forest with Shippo's bushy tail in his grip and the kit's squeals making the hanyou's headache worse. Soon the village came into few before them through the trees. There was no real damage except at where the real fighting was taking place. Catching the scent of insects and poison making Inuyasha growl; he had met these youkai before and it ended up with him going berserk and all youkai and slaughtering a large group of bandits.

Shippo had heard the growl and looked at him friend with concern. "What wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing" the hanyou answered softly gripping the Shikon harder and he sped faster into the village and soon found Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kaede fight moth youkai who's bodies and blood littered the ground.

Inuyasha came to a sliding stop. "What are the useless butterflies here for?"

The "useless butterflies" snarled at Inuyasha's comment who gave them a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to be the half-breed Inuyasha?" inquired a voice chuckling slightly from the group of youkai moths as the leader stepped forward dressed in armor and a sword at his side. The leader was a daiyoukai, a higher youkai, but no higher then the hanyou he was confronting.

Inuyasha turned on him and glared daggers. "Depends on who's ask' in and what you want with me?!" he snapped unsheathing his great fang and it sparked yellow as it transformed.

The youkai eyed the sword greedily and smirked. "No wonder my younger brother wanted the sword…very interesting, but I won't end up like him."

Inuyasha snarled at the youkai, but more at himself for drinking so much sake as he tried to keep from seeing double. "Who's your brother?"

The youkai laughed. "Gatinmaru, sound familiar?"

They all stiffened at that. They all remembered what happened with that youkai, but the older brother before them was stronger. Though this time Inuyasha had control over his weapon; this time he wouldn't be in the same situation.

"Inuyasha, be careful" whispered Sango as she watcher her hanyou friend and the moth youkai circle each other.

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he stood by Sango's side deep in thought. "Dear Sango have you noticed how Inuyasha is holding back; I've come to believe he's drunk again or merely with a hangover."

Sango looked at her perverted husband (A/N: yes they are married in this story, but our favorite little Hentai will still get smacked so don't be sad :D) then to the hanyou; Miroku was right. "Inuyasha charges blindly into battle, but this time like others he's holding back…" Sango sighed shifting her weapon on her shoulder. "I noticed this morning one of the village men was complaining that someone had stolen two jars of sake."

Miroku nodded and saw the underlings moving onto the village so the housi, taijiya, neko and elderly miko attacked the youkai to keep them from killing the villagers that had fled to their homes when the attack started.

Inuyasha focusing his eyes on the youkai waited for him to attack and he soon did whipping his blade out in an upper slash that was nearly landed across the hanyou's chest. The inu-hanyou attacked with slashes and stabs, but he's head still throbbed and his moves were sloppy giving the youkai moth the upper hand.

"Seems you are weaker then I expected" laughed the youkai as he brought down his sword on Inuyasha's who growled in effort to keep up with the youkai shit before him.

"I got more then enough power to take you down" and with all his might the youkai was pushed back.

The moth leapt away and into the air. "Ahh" growled the youkai as he opened his mouth to send down a cloud of poison powder on Inuyasha who dodged most of it but still the attack brushed Inuyasha bare cheek and melting the left shoulder of his fire-rat haori. "Impressive, but still not good enough half-breed!!" And the youkai spat out poison webbing that flew around Inuyasha who dodged as many as possible.

From left and right the came swirling around the hanyou boy. One finally found its way around Inuyasha's wrists that gripped the sword burning them and out of pain Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusiaga loosened and the sword fell to the ground.

"No! The Tetsusiaga!!" cried out Inuyasha remembering when his youkai blood took over in the same situation. _'Without Kagome…I can't be stopped if I turn" _thought Inuyasha and gripped Tetsusaiga's sheath from his waist and held it before him just as the webbing swirled around him trapping him in a poison cocoon.

"INUYASHA!!" All the others yelled out seeing their friend vanish behind the webbing.

The youkai laughed at the light in the cocoon faded. "So weak; I didn't even get warmed up."

Sachi held her said as she walked from the forest and looked down at the village from the small hill she was on. There below her where the hill met the back of a hut Sachi saw a group of people huddled together surrounded by four strange half butterfly and half ningen looking things.

Men stood around the woman and children that cried out behind them, but the men were bloody and beaten with no hope of the creatures circling them letting up.

Sachi was never one to stand by when people were in trouble when she could help. So running down the hill her pain forgotten she smashed her shoulder into the back of one of the creatures' back pushing it away from the group and creating a opening to the rest of the village for them to flee into. Snatching a bow staff from one of the men and spun it hitting another thing across the face. Pushing back the other on coming insect things Sachi turned to the villagers.

"Hurry up and get out of here!! I'll hold them back!!" Sachi yelled over her shoulder to the men and woman as she stopped the sword with her staff and growled in effort to keep the thing's attack at bay.

"Arigotsu" they said as they left and Sachi swung her staff making the offending beast fly into a cart where he lay unconscious.

The other four creatures snarled showing their razor sharp fangs as one stepped forward sword in hand and spoke. "Who are you wench?!" You have some nerve taking on the youkai Nitenmaru-sama's men!!"

Sachi stiffened. "Y-Youkai!?" she stuttered in shock and never saw one of the other moth-like things raise his fist and bring it down on Sachi's cheek. "Ahhh" she cried out as she skidded across the ground creating a clouds; she moaned as she lead there her side's bleeding becoming worse by her movements. _'Youkai? I never thought they existed, but these things are nothing but cunning animals" _she thought to herself.

"Pathetic" snarled a youkai coming to stand above Sachi and kicked her over with a swift kick to the ribs.

"Ehh" came Sachi's muffled cries of pain but waited for the next kick to make her move and it came quickly.

Quicker then any ningen Sachi grabbed the foot that came at her and swiftly kicked the other ankle to bring down the youkai standing above her. Swiftly raising the flame haired girl took hold of the sword on the youkai's waist only to be knocked down by a kick to her chest smashing her against the wall of a hut. Her head crocked against the wood and a powerful ringing sounded in her ears as pain painted her vision red, yet she still maintained consciousness and slowly rose to her feet.

"Insufferable wench!!" screamed the one she had knocked down. "You're dead now!!!" and he opened his mouth letting out a webbing substance Sachi didn't know as it spiraled toward her. With no where to hide or run the webbing found its way around Sachi's wrists.

Pure agonizing pain flared to life in her senses and body. "AHHHHH!!!!" Sachi's scream filled the village chilling every person to the bone. Collapsing to her knees she weakly tried to release the bounds on her wrists but only caused more searing pain to flare to life; she was hurt and she was furious. "LET THE HELL GO OF ME!!!!" She screamed as her body shimmered with pure blue-white light and the poison and burning webbing vanished to be shimmering ash as her knees.

All the youkai looked at the girl astonished at what they had just witnessed.

"I thought that Nitenmaru-sama (A/N: I just made the name up its supposed to go along the lines of Gatinmaru…original huh) said the young miko was dead?!" said one to the others still staring at Sachi.

"She is; this must be a different one" answered another.

All the while as they spoke Sachi rouse to her feet and fumbled for anything that could be used as a weapon that was near her. They only thing she could find was the canine carved flute; her fist tightened around it in frustration.

'_Damnit! All I need is a weapon!!' _She screamed at herself but a blinding light flared before her eyes and gaining the attention of all the moth youkai as well. Once the light faded there in her hands was none other then a shimmering silver bow; there were no arrows merely the bow in her hands.

"Haha" they laughed standing some ways from Sachi. "What can you do with a bow without any arrows!" the youkai kept laughing and it made Sachi furious

With practiced hands and perfect form Sachi raised her bow pulling back the string with smooth grace like silk. "Eat this!!!" And where the wooden shaft should have been an arrow made from bright pink light formed and Sachi loosed her arrow and it hit the front youkai rendering it nothing but ash and the others soon followed.

Sachi looked at the bow that glowed and transformed back into a flute. "Ok…that was weird…" Then hearing more crashes not far off she bolted in that direction of the noise. Blood still trailing down her leg into her boot and seeping through to the ground leaving droplets of ruby on the dirt ground.

"INUYASHA!!!" yelled out Sango and Miroku again as they saw the hanyou become trapped within a cocoon once more.

"Hahaha" laughed the youkai. "To think that a mere half-breed could defeat me? The youkai Nitenmaru leader of the moth clan!! He laughed again as he stared at the ningens before him. He raised a hand toward them and smirked. "Kill them-"

"NITENMARU" screamed out a voice of a furious woman cutting off the youkai moth of his command.

All looked behind him and his underlings to see a furious fiery haired girl with a glowing flute in her hand. All were in awe as she breathed deeply from pent-up rage; the look she gave the youkai leader shocked them all causing every ningen and youkai to shiver.

"Nitenmaru, you'll pay for attacking this village that has done nothing to you but first…" the girl's jewel eyes were drawn to the cocoon that glowed with the power of the Shikon and Tetsusaiga's sheath which created a barrier. "I think someone wants out!"

With un-ningen speed all of them watched as the uniformed clad girl's flute glowed brighter and formed into a sword with dogs in-craved into the blade and she used it to slice open the cocoon, breaking free the hanyou inside.

Inuyasha saw the flaming haired girl and anger and hate sprang to life in his golden eyes. "Wench! I told you not to move!!" He yelled as he stood facing the girl and towering over her.

She snarled and her power flared to life. "The name's Sachi!! SO USE IT!!! And besides, I was the one that saved your sorry ass from that cocoon thing! Maybe I should put you back dog-breath!!"

"Grrrr" growled Inuyasha stepping closer furious that she had the nerve to insult him right in front of everyone.

"As entertaining as this is," said Nitenmaru standing still not amused. "I'm a busy youkai so I'll kill you all now and destroy this village later" smirked Nitenmaru and his evil black eyes turned to Sachi. "And to you Child of the Unblessed, my master has a message for you."

Sachi stiffened at the title as the vision of glowing evil crimson eyes starred down at her from dark and deep shadowy corners.

"My master says that he will be watching you, but you wont see him for some time yet" he said smirking and flung out his hand at them all as the underlings charged.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusiaga from the ground just in tie to block some attack from the on coming low level youkai. Sachi on the other hand was being attack from all directions and it was from behind that she was struck as her weapon flew from her hands as she hit the ground in a small cloud of dust.

"Shit!" she snapped and ducked under a kick and punched the youkai that attacked her and kept going as more and more rage filled her up to the bream threatening to overflow. "Ahh" she yelled out as she took a kick to her wounded side to skid across the ground.

"So she has strength…for a ningen that is" mocked Nitenmaru as he watched on amused. "No wonder my master has taken such a liking to you Child of the Unblessed."

Sachi sprang from where she was glaring daggers at the leader. "Say that title again and I'll slit your throat and rip your heart out!!" But her threat went unfulfilled as she had to block a kick from a moth youkai. "Ok that's it!!" And her power swirled around her as her already strange aura pulsed and grew in power and a demonic feel came to rise up. Her flaming hair blew around her as claws and fangs grew and her eyes turned cat-like with their normal emerald-indigo color and the white of her eyes remained as such. On center of Sachi's forehead appeared a symbol; a dot with four lines fanning out in the four directions. She attacked the lower youkai with rage and without mercy and as quickly as it started it ended with the underlings dead on the ground while the girl's claws dripped their life's blood.

"Aww" they all gasped at the carnage the strange girl had left behind and she was still in control of herself.

A shiver trailed up Miroku's back as he gazed at the strange girl before them all in awe of her beauty and power. _'She has far more powerful then I've seen in a youkai other then Sesshomaru, let alone a miko. But how can a girl be a youkai and still have so much spiritual powers!?'_

Nitenmaru stepped forward enraged. "You think you can defeat me ningen…think again!!"

With weapons in hand Nitenmaru and Sachi leapt forward as their swords clashed creating an X as both glared at the other. Then a laugh left his lips as he starred down at the still youkai like girl who fought him off with surprising strength.

"What's so funny youkai!?" she snapped.

"This!"

Opening his mouth a cloud of poison powder swirled around them both in a mass to thick no one not even Inuyasha's enhanced youkai vision could penetrate it The cloud was strong enough to melt anything at this point and with a weak and defenseless ningen body there wouldn't be anything left.

"NOOO" yelled out Inuyasha as he ran forward to help but the cloud was to strong for him to get close. "Damnit" he snapped as he watched helpless. _'She may have been an annoying ningen bitch but no one deserves to die like that.'_

As they all watched on they stood there shocked at the girl's bravery and stupidity to jump into such a battle, but as soon something changed before their very eyes. The cloud of poison was beginning to dissipate an glow with a pure pink-white light of spiritual powers. Soon the light was dominate over the cloud of poison and the girl suddenly leapt backwards out of it with her back to the stunned watchers.

"Bitch!" yelled Nitenmaru as the cloud fell away to reveal a burned and bleeding youkai body. "I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!!" Sachi yelled back as she raised her sword which transformed into a silver bow before their very eyes in a flash of white light. She raised the bow as she aimed for Nitenmaru's heart, as a arrow of condensed miko power flared to life between the string and the curved wood. "GO!!!" Yelled out the flaming girl bring back memories as all swore they saw not the fiery hiar but raven locks as she released the arrow so it pierced the youkai's heart while he screamed bloody murder.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara stood there in shock as they took in the girl's bleeding, poisoned and battered body as the bow turned back to the flute the flute they first saw. She turned to them her face expressionless as her hair blew about her face so only her emerald-indigo eyes were seen. Then a wide sweet smile spread across her face as she looked at them still heaving for breath; her smile remained in place even as she started to sway then her knees buckled beneath her as she made her trip to the ground.

But she never made it as a certain silver haired hanyou leapt quickly to her falling form and caught the girl in his arms and kneeled there with Sachi propped against his leg. Inuyasha swept aside the silken bangs and looked at the mark on her forehead then back to the peaceful face. "So much like Kagome" he whispered softly so no one else heard as the final glimpse of the sun vanished beneath the horizon, mimicking a saddened moment three months ago, but Inuyasha wasn't alone thinking such as the others walked forward and gazed down at the girl in Inuyasha's arms.

Kaede stepped up to Inuyasha's shoulder lining in slightly. "So this child came from the well…seems ye have another guardian to watch over Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face was eclipsed from view as the silver bangs hung down on his bowed head. None knew through his face of how he felt at those words but the clenched fists caused them all to worry for their dear friend that had suffered more then needed. But Inuyasha didn't say a word as he stood with Sachi in his arms as her hair fanned out cascading down his arm; the red of his haori giving the burning hair an even brighter shine. Inuyasha silent and expressionless walked up to Miroku and shocked them all by placing the unconscious girl in the hentai's arms. What shocked them further more was he walked away, just walked away out of the village but all still heard the words he had sad.

They were soft yet forced. They were mournful yet angry. They were sweet yet bitter. All hearts went out to the hanyou as he said those words but hearts went out o the girl that lay in a certain houshi's arms that hade been rejected before ever being known.

"I don't need to watch over anyone. She won't replace Kagome; I won't let her. I want her gone."

Those were the words Inuyasha had said as they watched his retreating form that vanished into the night that was silent and mournful, expressionless and heartbreaking as they all remembered of what they had lost, but naive of what they had gained as it lay before them in all its flaming and pristine glory.

A/N: i got real poetic near the end did i…(shrugs shoulders)…i'm the poetic type I guess but yea how'd u like it…Sachi meets Inuyasha and the gang...sweet right! Beat ur wonder what the hell she is being all miko and youkai…(evil smirk)…u won't learn that for some time…BWHAHAHAHA!!! But yea review and review I love reviews!

P.S.- i'm tired i'm go' in to bed…(yawn)…night…oh and this will be my last update for a time so bear with me I got babysitting all next week…go me…(no enthusiasm in her voice)

BLAZING-RAIN…WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! -not really the world's just fucking boring


	5. The 1 Unblessed Word to an Unblessed Son

Disclaimer: me own notta!!

'_single quotes' are thoughts_

"_double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

A/N: sry it took so long for me to update; my computer was being annoying and not connecting to the internet but now it works so enjoy the updatetion. plus this story Miroku has his wind-tunnel…let's just say that it didn't leave and Kagome died before she could wish it away…and here lies the problem that Sachi has to fix; look a hint to the future of the story don't u ppl feel special!!

**Chapter 5- An Unblessed Word to An Unblessed Son**

Miroku and Sango with Kirara, Shippo, Kaede and her apprentice in tow headed to the Head Miko's hut to bandage the strange girl by the name of Sachi. The walk was short and easy; Miroku laid Sachi on the matt on the floor while his cursed hand twitched while a gleam showed in his grey eyes. Sango saw this and smacked him upside the head.

"Hentai, keep your hands off her! Besides I'm your wife" yelled Sango with the cowering monk at her feet.

Kaede walked in with herbs in a basket on her hip as Fu, her apprentice walked in with a bucket of water. "Shh, you'll wake the poor girl; she does not need your yelling along with her wounds!!"

Miroku bowed his head while Sango fell silent dropping her already raised hand. Sitting next to her husband the taijiya let the elderly miko and her plan looking assistant did their job on bandaging Sachi.

Kaede removed the tattered, blood and dirt encrusted remnants of Sachi's arm warmers. As the old miko pealed away the cloth they all gasped at what they saw. Criss-crossing across tan soft skin on both arms as they inspected the other were ugly, new and old scars; on the left inside of the unconscious girl's arm, carved into her very skin were letters forming a message and it shocked them all what it said.

"Death to All I Love…" trailed them all as they read it aloud.

Sango delicately lifted the arm as tears swelled in her chocolate eyes. She quickly lined back looking away as a tear left the corner of her right eye to tail down her cheek. "Why?" she whispered. "Why would someone as beautiful and so powerful, do something like **that** to themselves?"

Miroku saw the anguish in his wife's face and drew her into his arms and looked at the ugly gashes and scars maiming all of Sachi's arms from wrist to elbow. Though as they lad the hands flat on the floor they all noticed the X shaped scars on the back of her hands that looked far worse then the rest minis the message.

Shippo kneeled by Sachi's face and placed his children sized hand on her cheek; she did not stir. "So she did it? Why would she do that?"

"We don't know why. But I'm afraid the full understanding of this you don't fully understand with your young age, Shippo" said Miroku as he watched Kaede and Fu finished bandaging up the fire haired girl's arms; Shippo not happy with the answer still sat silent watching the unconscious girl before them all.

"Miroku, why don't ye leave so we women can preserve her modesty" urged the one eyed miko with a soft smile on her face.

Miroku sighed, but never the less rouse and left the hut due to the death glare Sango had given him; the kit followed to give the houshi company. Once gone, the women worked on binding the large gapping wound on the young woman's side from becoming angry with infection and disease.

"Miroku?" called out Sango from within the hut as the houshi's head pocked in.

"Yes dear?"

Sango smiled sweetly. "We need you to carry her to the spar room where the bed is all ready and waiting for her."

Miroku returned the smile with one of his own as he strolled into the hut and to the nearly lifeless girl at their feet. "Course my dear Sango!" Picking the girl up bridle style with delicacy carryed her to the room built off the miko's hut. "Do you think Inuyasha will come and see her sleeping in his room, let alone his bed? How pissed to think he'll be?"

"He's either visiting Kagome's grave or off getting drunk again" Sango said waving her hand in the air proving it was a fleeting matter as Miroku laid Sachi on the matt in Inuyasha's room that was built for him after Kagome's death. "He's not going to be here tonight."

Kaede nodded her agreement as they followed the houshi to the room. "3 months now…since her death; he has taken it very hard indeed" whispered Kaede and swept aside smoldering bangs to set her gaze on the mark that still lay visible yet fading on the young beauty's forehead. _'Mmm'_ thought the elderly miko as she let the fiery bangs fall back into place. "Let us let her sleep" and they all left.

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha stood solemnly before a flower surrounded headstone that bore his koishii's name. His head hung with soft silvery curtain of locks casting his eyes in deep shadows. The hanyou was sober for once and has he looked up at the spot where he was once sealed by Kikyou a single, shining tear slipped from the corner of his molten gold eye.

"This is where we first met, where I tried killing her; where she put the subjection necklace on me, and where she sealed me when under Menomaru's control" he said out load as the Goshinboku's shadow flowed darkly over him making him feel far more lonely then he already felt. "Sorry Kagome…I won't have anything to do with that girl. You can't be replaced; I won't let you be. I love you Kagome and I'll see that the Shikon stays safe for you…I promise!"

He turned on his heel and walked away with the soft glow of the Shikon licking through his tight fist around it. He headed to the village in a daze as tears fell one minute to dry up the next; a sadistic never ending bitter circle. He walked down the main street to Kaede's hut with the moon's beams crashing down on him casting his face in frightening shadows with only the glint of his eyes being seen. The young hanyou boy was too far into a daze to take notice of the scent of smoldering roses that coated the air signaling him of Sachi's presence. He never knew she was there till he walked over his sleeping companions and friends on his way to his room. He only noticed her as he moved aside the door hanging to see Sachi laying there in his room cast in pristine moonlight with her hair fanning out about her.

'_What's she still doing here!!?' _ Inuyasha snapped in his head. _'I told them to get rid of her not plop her in my room!!!'_ As he looked at her from the doorway he truly got a look at her features.

The moon paled and played across her tan flawless complexion, but her lips slightly parted were a soft rosy pink as he she breathed deeply and evenly in her sleep as she moaned and wiggled in her sleep slightly. The once brightly burning brightly hair in the day was now the color of fading embers and once in a while as she toast in her sleep the moonlight would catch it just right causing the long locks to flare to life anew only to die once more in a flicker. Inuyasha saw her bandaged chest and saw the perfect swell of her breasts. Blushing he turned his honey eyes to the bandages on her arms that clenched the ivory blankets over her so tightly her knuckles were pure white in the moonbeams making her appear as one of the dead.

She thrashed around more as anguish and confused expressions appeared on her face as well as the sparkle of a small shin of sweat on her brow. _'Her nightmare is getting worse' _he thought as he stepped into the room curious of this strange new girl that had been flung into his life just like the previous.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sachi's nightmare was seething with blood and pain that was inflicted upon her and these people that Kagome considered family; feeling pain flaring to life as she stood in Kagome's place at the very final battle.

"Ehh" Sachi moaned in her sleep as Naraku's face flashed before her eyes making her flinch in remembrance of her mother's killer by the evil gleam and aura that whip around him like a storm and its destructive winds. Then Naraku's face was replaced by others as she quietly called out their names. "Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Kirara…Kaede…Kagome..." then the final face condensed before her eyes. With sparkling eyes of sunshine that she thought she could go blind, she saw the look of pain and grief in those eyes. She wished to embrace the bearer of such burdens and comfort the one that thought he was beyond comforting, beyond healing…beyond saving. "…In…Inuyasha" whispered Sachi as pain started to swell in her chest trailing down the scar that lay there then the vision of her mother's murder came to her once again to taunt her.

Inuyasha stood there utterly shocked. Here laying on his bed in his room was a girl that knew all their names and faces before she truly had met them. His fists clenched at the way she had said his name; full of pity and sorrow, yet slightly comforting and insuring at the same time but he shook it off.

He watched her back arch as pain washed over her face and the Shikon flared in his hand. Raising the glass ball to his face he opened his hand and was astonished as Sachi relaxed. "What the…" he whispered and clenched the Shikon again and watched as Sachi moaned in pain slightly, but her emerald-indigo eyes flung open as she gasped awake lurching forward to sit up gulping for breath.

"The nightmare again…" Sachi said putting a hand to her chest as the vision of red eyes glowing evilly in the shadows as she kneeled by her okaa-san's mangled body in her dreams. Looking around Sachi found herself in a larger room laying on a matt and she was bandaged; chest and arms. "Where am I" said Sachi, her nearly mute whisper as she looked at the moon that shined down through the window.

The hairs on the back of her neck rouse as she swore she felt eyes borrowing into her back. Turning her head over so slowly more out of nervousness then fear, she found only the flicker of demonic eyes reflecting the light of the moon from the shadows surrounding her.

"Ahh!?" she gasped as she found herself crawling backwards from the unknown owner of such eyes. 'W-Who are you?" Her voice was just above that of a whisper as the moonlight played across her eyes making them appear a far more, deeper and darker emerald.

Inuyasha breath caught in his throat at the sight of such strange eyes. They were nothing like Shippo's green ones; these were jewel set in a pale, fearful and gorgeous face.

The hanyou mentally shock himself, _'Why did I have to think gorgeous; where'd that come from?!' _he thought but heard the soft question spoken and felt like having some fun before he threw the annoying girl down the well. Inuyasha grinned flashing his fangs knowing all to well she could not see him other then his dazzling eyes. He chuckled, "What do we have here?!"

Sachi physically flinched at the voice, but it sounded so familiar. _'Who is this guy?!' _she thought, then it hit her like she was slapped across the face, yet still she could be sure. _'I hope I'm wrong about this!!' _Taking a steady breath to let her gaze trail over the shadows her head cocked to one side as she looked at where she knew he was yet could not see. "Come…into the light."

Inuyasha was unsure of what to do, but he let his face become stern and his eyes angry as he starred down at the girl cast in blissful moonlight. Taking a steady step forward his foot entered the moonlight and soon the rest of him followed and now he too stood in the moonlight that poured through the window. He watched the different expressions across Sachi's face as she looked up at him and smirked at the emotional stress she was going through; Inuyasha smelled it in the air.

'_He's gorgeous!!' _thought Sachi and was unable to look away. _'Wait! What?!! Why did I have to say gorgeous!' _With so many thought running through her head she was unable or clueless that a name slipped through her rosy lips. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Course who wouldn't call him gorgeous? There he stood, the light of the moon causing his hair to glisten just like polished silver. He's eyes though seeming cold and hateful/angry held uncertainty and heartbreak. He stood strong and proud a true fighter and survivor looking for the next fight and a worthy opponent for him. The sword at his side was worn and she eyed it with a practiced eye. From there Sachi took in the all bright red haori and hakama; the beaded necklace that caught her jeweled gaze. Lifting her right eyebrow in curiosity at what Kagome and told her and what it really did.

'_Only one way to know for sure' _she thought taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha," she said smiling slightly as those doggy ears perked up at the sound of her voice. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew rapidly wide and fearful then came the rage, once again making Sachi flinch with the intensity of it. "Wen-"but he wasn't able to finish as the subjugation necklace glowed pink. "Ehh" moaned Inuyasha in shock and the knowledge of the pain to come.

**CRASH!!!!**

Sachi watched as the silver haired boy's face hit the floor boards. She was wide-eyed at what happened and couldn't stop as a giant smile crept across her face and soon she was giggling behind her hand. Her whole body shock with the effort to hold back her laughter.

"Grrrr" came a growl as Inuyasha came up with the most furious face Sachi or anyone had ever seen and grew very still as she watched the hanyou boy/man raise to his feet eyes flashing from their golden glory to crimson and cruel teal-blue eyes. "You **WILL** pay for that!" he growled and Sachi crawled further back as Inuyasha proceeded to walk forward.

Sachi tried to speak, but the expression on the man's face kept her in submissive silence. She had crawled into the shadows of the room and leapt to her feet to flee, but she didn't get as far as she had hoped.

Inuyasha had charged forward the instant she leapt to grab the startled girl around the throat lifting her off the ground and smashing her against the wall of the hut.

"In-Inuyasha…please…put me down" gasped the fiery haired girl gripping the wrists of her captor. He wasn't choking her as of yet, but that could change as the beasty look in his eyes told her it was possible due to that they were bleeding red of the edges of his eyes; it worried her.

"What are you doing here!!?" You should have gone back!!!" he yelled his flawless yet irate face mere inches from Sachi's.

Sachi glared at him showing no fear. _'I dare you to come closer so I can bit your nose off' _she mentally taunted snarling. "That's kinda hard when you unconscious!!"

"That's what you get for being a weak ningen wench!!!"

Sachi growled; even though it was a ningen growl it was vicious none the less. "I wouldn't call me that if I where you!!"

"Oh really" smirked Inuyasha lining in slightly sensing her uneasiness, "And what you gonna do about it?"

Sachi smirked evilly and pride swelled in her chest as the hanyou drew back slightly no expecting a helpless ningen woman have a look of mischief in her eyes that mimicked the stormy ocean. "THIS!!"

Sachi head bunted the inu-hanyou that held her and then slammed her right knee into his gut causing him to loosen his grip on her. Flinging aside the clawed hand that left three small scratches on her neck she leapt away across the room. "That's what you get for messing with me you arrogant dog!!!"

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" roared Inuyasha charging Sachi again.

The flaming girl dodged, but with Inuyasha's youkai speed she found herself knocked to the ground with a red clad boy pinning her down glaring at her with fury in his honey eyes.

"You done yet?" he said not amused at her antics. "You can't beat me; you're just a ningen bitch!"

Sachi had never given up on battles that presented themselves to her; well seldom did she back down, she never wanted to but she wasn't going to back down out of this one. Her pride and stubbornness wouldn't let her so she wasn't going to take it from a girly looking guy.

As quick as she could she kicked Inuyasha's head with her foot then while he was unprepared brought up her leg to flip them. So now Sachi was the one doing the pinning with her right hand raised above her hand as claws grew and sparkled in the moonlight cascading down on them both.

"What is all the ruckus!!?" called out Kaede as she pushed aside the bamboo door hanging followed by the others with sleep still in their eyes.

When they saw Sachi straddling Inuyasha with a raised clawed hand their eyes sprang open and bugged out to show their interest and surprise on the situation. Course Miroku's cloudy grey eyes were drawn to Sachi's bandaged chest that showed off her fabulous curves.

Inuyasha who's eyes trailed from Sachi's shocked face that starred at his friends too his friends then back to the young girl above him and just noticed what position they were in.

"Get off me wench" he said through clenched teeth. "You're fucking heavy!"

Sachi turned her eyes back to the boy she practically sat on and blushed at how they had to look. _'Still he doesn't have to call me fat, cause I'm far from it!!'_ she snapped in her head glaring at the boy beneath her. "Jerk!" she yelled readying her hand to claw him but on the down fall he caught her wrist and flung Sachi from him so she rolled across the floor. "Asshole" she said under her breath.

"Shut it bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he stood. "Or I'll cut your annoying head off!!"

"Bring it dog-boy!! I'd like to see you try! Once I'm through with you I'll put you on a leash and teach you how to play dead!!" Sachi threatened as she got up from her place and took a defense stance.

"I'm the one who's going to do the beating!! And I sure as hell ain't gonna let a spitfire put a leash on me and teach me how to play dead when the dead one here is going to be you!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he too took a more offensive stance then started forward.

"INUYASHA!!! That is enough!!" Bellowed the usually, calm and collected Miroku who stepped forward putting a strong hand on his close friends shoulder. "Inuyasha calm down, why are you two fighting? It's not like you to fight woman without a good reason."

Inuyasha's eyes never left Sachi's sneering face. "Well this bitch is asking for it! She "**sat"**me, with the same spell as Kagome!!!"

Sachi abandoned her defensive stance smiling. "It was quite entertaining I might add. Hard to believe Kagome got this big oaf to "sit" literally" she said laughing behind her hand but stopped when Inuyasha did another face plant. "Sorry about that; I really am" she said as a real look of apology strong in her sparkling eyes; Inuyasha didn't see the look in Sachi's eyes to due that his face was still kissing the floor waiting for the spell to wear off.

"How can you sit Inuyasha? I thought Kagome could only do it?" Inquired Sango, as she stood by Miroku's side still alert and on guard should the fiery child attack.

"Yea that's what I want to know" huffed the silver haired Inuyasha as he stood stuffing his arms up his haori sleeves.

Sachi sighed as she kneeled. "Guess I have to tell it from the beginning" and the rest sat down at well.

Sachi told them everything from when she appeared in the well to when she found the Shikon no Tama, but she left out meeting Kagome and living in the shrine with Ming for a reason; it was too soon to tell the still mourning friends of her encounter with the last guardian of the Shikon. Sachi also left out Inuyasha and Sachi's little encounter at the Goshinboku, and seeing that Inuyasha didn't protest in the skipping of the matter did not mention it. She showed them all, the flute and told them how she came to the village and how she helped some of the villagers escape some lesser youkai then to the point when she showed up.

"But…" she trailed scratching her head. "I still don't know how I did that with the youkai and where all the light came from…or the claws and fangs…" she whispered thinking aloud her utter confusion in the sound of her voice.

All the other surrounding Sachi were shocked at Sachi's ignorance of what happened. They all looked at each other as she looked at them for answers; all eyes turned to the elderly miko.

Kaede sighed. "It is by observing ye that ye child, are a miko of extraordinary strength and power as well as a youkai spiritually…well perhaps hanyou anyway…" Kaede said as she lifted a hand to point to Inuyasha. "Like Inuyasha here for example. The youkai power and blood ye do indeed have, but the full potential of that power…I do not know."

Miroku coughed in his hand so all turned to him to see what he wanted. "What do you mean by spiritual youkai, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede nodded as she stared at the floor. "Glad you asked Miroku. Sachi here appears ningen while she still has youkai blood and power she does not have a visible trait that would cause others to believe that she is a hanyou. It is my understanding that her soul is both miko and youkai; hanyou…it is the only explanation that I have come to."

Miroku and Sango nodded understanding, but Inuyasha and Shippo looked way beyond lost to Kaede's explanation.

Sachi bowed her head and stared into nothing. _"Priestess…demons…half-demons…just where am I?" _Sachi whispered in English and looking up found that all the others were looking at her in confusion; she cocked her head to the side confused as well. "Nani!?"

"What did you just say?" asked Shippo popping out from around the doorframe with Kirara and Fu, Kaede's apprentice followed an annoyed look on her face.

"I said, miko, youkai and hanyous…" they still gave her a strange look, then it clicked in her head and she smiled. "I said it in English."

"English?" they all chimed making Sachi giggle.

"It's a foreign language; I'm half-English, that's why I have the strange eye and hair color compared to pure native Japanese people."

"Ooooh!" they said together but still confused course. Fu stood in the doorway annoyed and a furious glare pointed at Sachi's direction. Sachi sighed and stood seeing the apprentices glare from the corner of her eye from the doorway. Something about her made her uneasy, yet she kept it hidden as she walked up to the plan looking young miko swearing she saw the dark eyes narrow ever so slightly. "Who are you?"

"Fu-sama" and she spun on her heel and walked off.

Sachi stood there shocked, but soon her own emerald eyes narrowed in her resentment. _'Bitch' _she thought and saw from the corner of her eye that Miroku was looking at her funny while Inuyasha was looking away slightly with a pink in his cheeks. Looking downward where the houshi's eyes were drawn Sachi just took notice of her attire. She wore only her skirt and socks while her arms were bandaged as well as from her hips all the way to where her arms began; soon her own cheeks where turning 10 shades of red. "Umm…Kaede-sama?"

"Hai, child?" said the miko looking up at the young and beautiful Sachi.

"Where's my shirt? I'd really like it back now."

Kaede smiled and left the room. Sachi saw Miroku looking at her again with that cloudy eyed perverted look. Turning her gaze from the man Sachi set her eyes on the floor while her arms tried blocking as much of her upper body as physically possible. Sango saw the nervous hands and the rosy glow in her cheek.

'_For one so stubborn and out going she doesn't seem the type to be shy of a man's admiring eyes…just like Kagome' _Sango thought then looked at her husband that sat beside her and narrowed her eyes. _'Then again this is Miroku we're talking about at the moment so it's understandable.' _Taking her hand free of her husband oblivious grip thumped the houshi over the head.

Sachi sweetly smiled her thanks showing perfect pearl white teeth.

"Feel free to hit him when he does that or anything else perverted for that matter. Physical abuse is the only way for him to learn" said Sango glaring at the dazed Miroku that lay before her.

"Feh" huffed Inuyasha. "Yea right! He still gropes you don't he and other girl's" his faced turned to Sachi who took a sudden intake of breath at the intensity of the golden-honey eyes. "But maybe you can tell me how that baka youkai knew you!!"

Sachi grew suddenly stiff at the memory and the dread/grief that came with it. _'He called me Unblessed Child or other versions of that same title…just like the other one…' _ she thought her head filling with unwanted flashes, but she forced them back into the far corners of her mind, but said nothing to answer the silver haired hanyou his question; she didn't want to and neither did she know the reason.

"Oi, we-"

"Here child" said Kaede as she barged in Sachi's torn shirt in hand. "And I made you some tea to calm your nerves."

"Airigotu, Kaede-sama" whispered Sachi as she pulled on the shirt and saw Miroku's face fall and held back her outburst of laughter. Seeing the still irked Inuyasha glaring at her she tried to ignore him with a question to Kaede that had been pounding in her head. "Kaede if I have a miko and youkai soul that still explain why I'm the way I am; why I'm not more like Inuyasha?"

Kaede nodded and kneeled to the ground. "Perhaps you should sit."

"I prefer to stand then sit" answered Sachi instantly regretting her choice of wording because Inuyasha for the third time that night face planted into the floor; boy was she in trouble now. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to!!" Sachi said as she kneeled by his flattened form.

"Bitch" came Inuyasha's muffled response.

Sachi growled and crossed her arms before her chest and turned to Kaede. "I said I was sorry!"

Kaede smiled holding back laughter as she looked back at the patiently waiting modern day miko. "Inuyasha is a hanyou by birth; a union between his father who was a youkai and his ningen okka-san" Kaede stopped there to look at Inuyasha's face, closed up and emotionless at the mentioning of his parents. "Hanyous are shunned by most ningens as well as youkai; they do not live a sheltered and loving life. Some say they are truly unblessed."

Sachi's emerald eyes seemed to darken as she thought deeply as a gleam of sadness seemed to sparkle in her very eyes. Looking up deep emerald eyes met golden honey. Inuyasha saw the look in Sachi's eyes and was astonished to see understanding there but shook it off. _'What does she know, she just learned a spiritual hanyou' _he thought turning away from the young flaming haired woman staring at him.

"How ye ended up with a soul of youkai and miko I do not know…but that mark on your forehead holds the answers…it makes me wonder…" Kaede said deep in thought.

"Wonder what?" asked Sachi voicing all the others question in their heads.

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know for sure…to early to say."

Turning back around Sachi looked to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha?"

He lifted one eyelid then let it fall back down trying to ignore the girl looking him square in the eye. "What now?"

"W-Who…were your parents?" Seeing the angry look in those molten gold eyes she knew she had hit a soft spot. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I way just curious is all" she said hurriedly trying to apologize but seeing the sparks of anger in his eyes she knew she made it far worse then it already was.

He sat up slowly startling Sachi and headed to the door and pushed aside the hanging but stopped there. "You tell her; I'm not in the mood to take a trip down memory lane" and he was gone.

All the others sighed and bowed their heads, but Sachi's sigh was far more depressed and her head bowed far further.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked that question" whispered Sachi. "I'm such a baka" she said snapping at herself.

"NO child it's alright; your curiosity is understandable and Inuyasha was never one to talk often and very openly about his parents" said Kaede as she rouse to her feet. "Come let us sit by the fire where it is warm and more comfortable."

They all followed into the main room of the hut which was warmer and more comfortable, but cramped with many bed mattes; they sat around the fire while the elderly miko poured tea for them all.

Kaede sat across from Sachi on the other en of the fire. "Inuyasha's parents are youkai and ningen as you very well know. His okaa-san was a princess and a gorgeous one at that as I am told. She fell in love with a very powerful inu-youkai; a general, a lord, but a kind one still though a ruthless warrior."

Sachi tapped her finger against her leg in annoyance. The old miko had yet to give a name. Though Sachi thought herself a patient person being left in the dark for this long and on a subject that interested her immensely was very annoying. "What's his name?" she asked finally.

Miroku and Sango smirked together looking from each other then to Sachi who was becoming more annoyed by the minute; and they saw it enjoying leaving the young miko in suspense. "You should be asking who, Sachi."

Sachi cocked her head to the side confused but decided to humor them and let her chin rest in the palm of her hand. "Ok then, **"who"** was Inuyasha's father?"

"Inu no Taisho" they chimed together.

Sachi's head snapped up from her palm with her emerald-indigo eyes wide in shock. "Say that again!"

"Inu no Taisho" they chime in unison yet again.

Sachi did an anime down. _'They can't be serious! He's just a myth right?!' _Sachi thought, and then all her new friend's faces appeared above her sprawled form with her hair fanning about her in a smoldering curtain of flame. "Are you sure Touga was Inuyasha's father?" she asked still laying there to much in shock to move.

"Who's Touga?" asked Shippo at Sachi's head.

Sachi blinked, and then blinked again. _'Do they really don't know his name? The Inu no Taisho; the youkai Lord and General as old as legend itself" _she asked to herself.

Sachi's mother had many book with myths and legends of so many beings and objects; Sachi was fascinated by those books, but mostly the ones about Touga, the Inu no Taisho. Remembering once that the General's name was nearly completely unknown and Sachi's mother's books were very rare due to that his name was given.

Sachi grinned like a baka then confusing them all. "Touga, is Inu no Taisho's name" she said grinning some more. "And I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting his vulgar, crude, annoying, arrogant, egotistic whelp of a son." And swearing she heard a growl from the roof let a small chuckle of laughter leave her lips as she rouse shacking with pure thrill.

"I know Inuyasha can be overwhelming at times, but I'd much prefer him over a ningen hating, cold-hearted, killing perfectionist" said Miroku drinking his tear eyes shut and composed.

Sachi's shacking stopped at Miroku's comment. "Who and what are you talking about Miroku?"

The monk laid his tea down and faced Sachi. "Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru is who I speck of. He all that except for Rin; she is the only ningen I've ever seen near him and never die for just existing." But the perverted monk saw the confused look on Sachi's face and pondered. "If you know us from the memories how come you don't remember Sesshomaru, we ran into him enough or him us?"

Sachi scratched the back of her head her eyes closed and smiling awkwardly. "Your guess is as good as mine…I've never met this Sesshomaru guy…" she said. _'Wonder what he looks like?' _Sachi wanted to think more but her train of thought was broken.

"Perhaps" said Sango. "It's because he never really was after the Shikon or the shards just after Inuyasha and Tetsusiaga."

All of the people excluding Sachi nodded their heads seeing that it appeared to make sense.

Yet Sachi had grown immensely still had the mention of Tetsusiaga. She knew the sword and if it was here she had to see it. _'It was only mentioned in the books slightly along with Tenseiga, but it was Sounga that I read most about.' _

"Haaaa" yawned Sachi stretching so she pawed the air with her long nails with outstretched arms above her head.

"You need rest Sachi" said Sango holding out her hand to help the younger girl and their new friend up to her feet. "You need to heal."

Sachi nodded smiling thanks and took the hand. "Yea I do need sleep, but I need to talk to a certain someone first" she said pointing to the roof and grinning then walked to the door then was gone into the night air.

Sachi knew Inuyasha was lying on the roof; she felt it and heard it. Finding a small pile of barrels Sachi leapt onto them till she could jump onto the roof and found herself mere inches from a said hanyou from where he lay on his side holding his head in his clawed hand.

The shocked girl let out a small screech of surprise and lined back and slipped off the roof when quicker then she could see a hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist to stop her fall off the roof and too the ground. Lifting her over and onto the roof Inuyasha plopped her down and sat himself before her a scowl on his face.

"Why do I have to be the one to catch you all the damn time" he snapped.

"You took up that privilege, I never forced you" she snapped back but breathed deeply to cool her temper._ 'Boy am I on a short fuse right now' _she thought then looked up at the hanyou who still had a scowl on his face. "Thank you Inuyasha" she said bowing her head.

The thanking was enough but the bowing of the head was more then a little shocker to the hanyou who usually got curses and things thrown at him from ningens for just passing by. "What do you want now" he asked roughly knowing she had searched him out for a reason. He had long sense gotten annoyed with the girl's presence but he still found serenity within it, serenity he had forgotten.

Sachi flashed a gorgeous full smile making Inuyasha's heart lurch in heartache in the memory of Kagome.

'_Kagome…' _he thought he's head bowed but he's eyes looking through his bangs to the girl before him.

Reaching slowly into her skirt pocket Sachi pulled out a hand-sized framed object that looked to be a picture of some kind. Holding it delicately in her hand she raised it to Inuyasha's face as he's golden-honey orbs widened in shock as the hand gripping his sword tightened at his side. "…Is…this…your father?"

A/N: ohhh that's a turn im sure u didn't expect! don't u just hate me?! but ok how did u like the chapter…it may seem a little chaotic and such but I even wrote it over twice just and this is what came out the third time and im happy with it, but u can't say I didn't try and make things clearer and fuzzier so how did I do? I look forward to ur reviews on this chapter? who thinks inu and sachi's is going to be an easy one? (shrugs) I don't know how things r truly going to work out but who knows…ppl u never thought would be in this story just might end up surprising u with their presence (evil smirk)

till next time this BLAZE is out!


	6. New Enemies of the Unblessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. that is Rumiko-san's privilege… (sighs deeply)…but I wish I did own him cause if I did you wouldn't be reading this now would you!

'_single quotes' are thoughts_

"_double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 6-New Unblessed Enemies**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

'_Why?!' _that was the single question running through my head. Here was a mere ningen girl that knew too much and has too much power for comfort with a picture of my father dressed in all his armor with all three swords of Complete Conquest under his command; Tetsusiaga, Tenseiga and Sounga. _'Why…?' _It was question I couldn't get the answer from without asking her and I didn't want anything more to do with the girl before me smiling sweetly…too much like Kagome did.

I was shocked and only took notice of it now as my knuckled were white while gripping Tetsusiaga. But I grew out of my shock as I stared at the picture hanging before my very eyes. The man I despised and the man I couldn't help but respect and admire…my father; I glared at it as hate and rage filled my very core.

**End Inuyasha's POV:**

"How in the hell to you have a picture of my old man!!!?"

Sachi flinched by Inuyasha's tone of voice; this reaction she wasn't expecting. Surprise was expected and maybe anger but not nearly as much as the hanyou showed. It threw her as to how he was so furious at her as well as his eyes never seemed to stop glaring at the picture held up to his face. Finding at last her breath Sachi calmly inhaled. "So Touga is your father; you look a lot alike" she sad with an innocent smile trying to ease the tension that crackled in the air.

Inuyasha snarled tarring his eyes from the picture to the flaming girl and swiftly took her by the front of her uniform pulling her toward him roughly so she was mere inches from his snarling, furious face. "You didn't answer my question wench!!"

Sachi mentally gasped at the look he gave her as he looked down at her with his piercing gaze that seemed to penetrate her very being down to her dark soul; it made her more uncomfortable then being so close to him. "Let me go Inuyasha" she said softly slightly struggling against his youkai strength but his already iron grip only seemed to grow tighter at her feeble struggles. "I said let me go!"

"Answer my question first!" he said growling.

Sachi glared into the honey-gold of Inuyasha's eyes. "It was in an ancient book that my okaa-san owned. She had them ever since I could remember and I always asked her to read a story about you father. My okaa-san's books were rare because they mentioned his name instead of his title. The stories of your father gave me strength when I thought I had no more strength to move on."

The hanyou threw Sachi aside like a rag-doll with his head still bowed. Then swiftly standing with his youkai canine grace Inuyasha snatched the picture from the young miko's grasp as he turned to leap off the roof to bullet into the nearby forest.

"Give that back you fucking bastard!" screamed Sachi as she went to half-tackled and half push Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had spun just in time to have the young flaming haired Sachi wrap her arms around his waist forcing him back so that they both fell off the roof. And once again the two battling teenagers found themselves as they were before; Sachi straddling a very dazed Inuyasha who lay motionless on his back in the dirt.

With her quicker then ningen reflexes the emerald eyed girl snatched the picture out of the inu-hanyou's hand and leapt a safe distance away. As he rouse Inuyasha saw the bandages on Sachi's arms falling away to reveal the scarred flesh that lay beneath. Seeing his eyes move from her face to her arms and seeing that her arms were now bare to the cruel world she struggled to cover them but it was all in vain for he had already seen and already read the message carved right into her very skin.

"Oh that's really interesting" smirked Inuyasha mockery in his eyes. "Death to all I love…what have you lost? Nothing more like; you're just a spoiled brat that doesn't understand the meaning of lose!"

Sachi nearly broke down at his harsh words. _'What little he knows' _she thought her eyes clouded as she was lost in dark thoughts. Barring the pain down deep within her soul she replaced it with flaming rage that matched her silken curtain of hair. "Don't make the mistake of knowing me Inuyasha" she warned in an icy, low, furious voice.

Inuyasha grinned the warning ignored as he walked a wide circle around the young, furious fiery, miko. "Oh really, from what I can tell you're nothing but a girl trying to hide everything about herself. You regret getting yourself into the wrong profession I assume" he said cocking an eyebrow at Sachi the comment of her selling herself on the street the hidden beneath his cruel words.

Her body grew rigid at his words. She had caught those hidden words and it hurt to be called a whore even indirectly. The pain was like a burn on her spirit, it was painful as it burned away her confidence in herself; the hanyou had hit a soft spot.

She glared at him as he circled like a predator watching its prey become panicky and distressed under the pressure of certain death, but Sachi was never one to become prey willingly. "How dare you assume that of me!"

The inu-hanyou laughed mocking Sachi as flames burned in her eyes. "So I am right in thinking you're a girl that sells herself on the street."

Sachi's whole body seemed to pulse with sheer shock as her heart felt like it stopped in mid beat in her chest making it ache painfully. He had spoken those hurt words aloud and the tears that once were kept at bay swelled to life and overflowed to stain Sachi's cheeks with their mournful paths. He didn't know how close he was to the raw hurtful truth but she would never give the poor excuse of a hanyou and a waist of breath and life the complete victory of her humiliation, she did something she never really did to anyone.

Quicker then Inuyasha could react to Sachi had leapt at him.

**WHAM!!!!**

The ringing sound echoed in through the midnight air matching the ringing in the hanyou's silver dog ears. Lifting a hand slowly to his stinging cheek he turned his dazed face back to gaze at the girl that has struck him, but found her eyes eclipsed from view by smoldering tresses. Inuyasha may not have seen her eyes but he smelled them; salty, bitter, mournful tears, he smelled them all to well.

"Don't," her soft yet hard and icy voice rang out. "Presume to know my past or my business half-ling, because it will be the lost thing you ever do." Sachi lowered her hand slowly not looking at the insulting hanyou knowing if she did he'd see her tears and she would loose all sense of control over her irate temper.

Before Inuyasha could yell and curse her for calling him a half-ling she was gone. Walking away from was him was the young miko her fists clenched tightly at her sides. He couldn't help but notice that the night and its darkness just seemed to clock the girl in before him; she was indeed as sorrowful soul and he'd be a fool not to see it, but he pushed it aside.

"Feh! Woman" he said roughly touching his cheek again to stroke the pain away but pain sparked to life and his hissed in pain. He had never been slapped before except when Kagome has slapped him out of reflex when woken suddenly; Kagome didn't have the nerve to out right slap him for no simple reason. _'But Sachi…' _he thought as her eclipsed face appeared before his inner eye. _'She's a fighter and a ruthless one too. She wouldn't run like Kagome would; this fiery bitch would face it with an icy glare and a fucking scary temper!'_

Heading back to the door to the hut Inuyasha found the main room of the hut eerily quite with tension crackling in the air like an electric charge building any second it would go off. All faces were turned to look at him and there wasn't a friendly glace among them.

"Nani!!?" Inuyasha snapped like he always did.

"Nani…nani indeed" scorned Miroku sipping his tea.

Sango quickly rouse to her feet and stormed up to the arrogant hanyou that she idiotically called friend with a fist tightly grasping her weapon. "What did your rough and tactless tongue say to Sachi to make her so upset!!? She was in tears and her arms were bear; did you see them!? Tell me you baka inu, did you insult her pity her!!!?"

Inuyasha was to nervous to answer as his golden orbs trailed from the taijiya's face and her weapon that she tightly grasped. "Uhh…"

"YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS!!!" screeched the taijiya bring her Hirikostu down on Inuyasha's head then flung herself to the floor by her houshi husband. "I thought with Kagome you would have grown up a little."

Inuaysha holding and nursing a giant lump on his head rouse slowly to his feet.

"Sachi's been through a lot" said Shippo standing tall before the towering hanyou who would pumble the poor kit in past cases, but now stood to shocked to do anything much less speck. "I smell he sorrow, can't you?!!" and the kitsune child ran bulleted into the room Sachi had invaded.

The hanyou bowed his head. _'Yea, Shippo I do' _he thought just standing there he's mind so confused and bustling with thought it just suddenly froze in mid thought and everything just went dead quite to the hanyou who just stood there so lost in thought that he knew nothing of what was going on around him.

Kaede hearing the silence spoke up knowing the harsh words that wend unsaid would be used in coming argument. "Let us rest; ye all have had a long trying day."

All the others quickly found their placing for sleeping and Inuyasha shock his head to read it of the fuzzy cloud of nothing that had just taken over his perplexed mind. _'Yea…rest…that's what I need' _Inuyasha thought as he placed himself in the corner with his fang resting against his shoulder as his head and eyes began to fall forward as the world of dreams swept him away to become dead to the world.

**Sachi's POV:**

I knew I shouldn't have slapped him but his mouth had hit a soft spot and I had refused to listen to more his assumptions on my miserable life. The cord he had struck had forced me to shed tears and I hated him more for it. I hated crying and they were never supposed to be seen just because some baka said something.

'_I'm getting weak' _I said scolding myself in the darkness that was illumined by the light of the waning moon.

I felt something curling up close at the small of my back I looked over my shoulder to see Shippo the small kit sleeping blissfully there. I smiled as I looked at him, but frown at I thought of what Kagome meant to him. She was like a mother to him and now once again a parent ha died on him. I knew how felt, I knew all to well, yet none of them knew the cruel hardships I had to go through. None of them knew and I hoped as I felt myself wonder down the path in dreamless sleep that they never would find out; I didn't need more deaths on my conscience.

'_I won't let them be my fault' _was my last thought as dreamy oblivion took me over.

**End Sachi's POV:**

As the dawning mourning light crept through the window to flow over Sachi's pale and passive face she slowly woke from the Land of Dreams to greet the burning orb that traveled the sky. Rising slowly so not to wake Shippo Sachi stood and stretched long and hard letting her long nails grow into claws and paw the air as she let out a yawn. Walking silently out of the room making sure the wooden floor boards didn't creek in her wake she found all the others still sleeping blissfully. Her emerald-gaze drifting to the red clad hanyou in the corner Sachi was surprised to find him so serene. She smiled at him; last evenings harsh words and forgotten in that moment.

Greatly suppressing the urge to stroke the fuzzy little dog ears on his head Sachi turned from Inuyasha and strode out of the hut letting the sun warm her tan skin while inhaling the pure freshness of the Sengoku Jidai.

"Since I'm up might as well-"

"And where are you of to? Home, I hope" said a certain hanyou from behind the fire haired miko as she turned to him. Said hanyou stood in the door way of the hut the morning light flash over his silver tresses given it a golden shine to match the even brighter gold of his eyes in the dawning light.

"Huh" huffed Sachi turning her back to him. "I was going to go for a walk around the village if you don't mind!" And the young darkly clad miko walked away ditching the self-centered Inuaysha to his own company.

The village Sachi noticed was a small and slightly poor one, but a happy one at that. There were children playing in the street as she walked by. Laughter filled the air and causing Sachi to smile even more causing her to leave behind her frustrations with Inuyasha and the burden of her promise to Kagome. Soon after playing some ball with some children as the modern day miko walked down the street she noticed a group of bandaged villagers walk toward her. It was then that she felt prying eyes on her and felt the presence of Inuyasha. He was watching her; he didn't trust her.

'_Course he wouldn't, I don't blame him though. I wouldn't trust him either if Kagome didn't hold him in such high esteem' _Sachi thought as she ignored the watchful eyes of the hanyou she turned to the wounded villagers as the stopped and bowed respectably. _'Uhh…ok…'_

"Miko-sama" they rang out in unison as the staying at their waist bow.

They all assumed their original heights, as a man came forward and bowed again before Sachi. "Airigotu for saving us all last evening; you saved us from certain death. We are eternally grateful miko-sama, but may we have your name?"

Sachi stood there speechless, but she mentally shock herself of her daze. "Sachi; my name is Sachi."

They all smiled happily with joy. "Airigotu, Sachi-sama, what will you have of us to show our thanks" asked the same man before Sachi who noticed had a bandage around his head and a limp to his right leg.

"Have of you?! Oh no, I couldn't do that; I couldn't take anything of yours!" Sachi said lifting her hands and waving them before her to show she really didn't want anything.

A young woman came briskly to kneel before Sachi who became even more dumbfounded as the pleading woman spoke holding a fairly new born baby in her protective arms clasped to her chest, asleep. "But you must Sachi-sama" she pleaded on her knees. "You saved our lives! You rescued us from the very clutches of death when you were obviously out number knowing you were risking your life" she whispered as she looked down at her new born baby in her arms. "You saved me and my baby; she's the last thing I have of her father."

Sachi thoughts saddened by the woman's words who wasn't much older then herself felt her face soften at the look of loving affection in the mother's eyes. Kneeling down with a soft knowing smile at the woman Sachi placed a comforting cheek on the girl's cheek and found it sleek with tears; Sachi smiled her eyes closed to slights.

"You're right, I could have died yet here I stand" looking up to them all as she still kneeled by the silently weeping mother. "You all have already given me a most precious gift."

They all looked at the flame haired miko confused as she slowly stood.

Knowing they wanted and needed and answer Sachi gave them that answer. "The gift that I was able to save someone for once" smiled Sachi masking her pain on her face, but not in her emerald eyes that darkened in her mental pain; they caught the sadness laying in her gorgeous jeweled eyes before she turned away briskly walking away after giving a respectable bow.

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha had followed Sachi through the village watching her thoroughly for any threats; he found none. The hanyou saw just how good she was with children; how she always had that cheerful smile on her face as she passed people waving to a good morning to those that greeted her with one of their own.

When she had stopped suddenly Inuyasha thought she had picked up his aura, but seeing a large group of people heading Sachi's way covered in bandages. They walked to her with purpose and Inuyasha risked looking over the edge of the hut he was on to hear and watch them.

Inuyasha heard them thank Sachi for saving them. Asking Sachi's name and she gave, but when she heard them ask what she wanted from them she was shocked and in turn Inuyasha was shocked. As he listened he truly perplexed over what Sachi said and just her in general.

Inuyasha heard her: "You have already given me a most precious gift; the gift that I was able to save someone for once."

'_What the hell was that?!!' _ The silver haired hanyou thought as he watched her leave them all with a smile on her face, but sorrow in her emerald-indigo eyes.

Inuyasha leaping from roof top to roof top in silence and hidden followed the strange girl of the future around the village. As her feet lead her all around soon those black booted feet traveled up the old stone steps of the temple and stopped in the center of the stone courtyard like a dark statue with flaming hair caressing the air from the breeze that swept it aside.

**-End with Inuyasha (just normal :P)**

Sachi slowly closed her eyes as a playful grin spread across her flawless face. "Inuyasha I know you watching me. Why don't you come down join me?"

A wave a shock flew through the young man's veins at the words the miko had spoken bringing back age old memories. _'Kikyou…those were the same words Kikyou said when we first sat down to talk' _Inuyasha said to himself. Against his better judgment he found himself reluctantly leaping down to land behind the young miko a stern look on his hanyou face and his hands up his haori sleeves.

"What do you want" he asked roughly.

Sachi smiled looking over her shoulder at him. "I should be asking you that question since you're the one following me not the other way around."

Inuyasha simply huffed turning his amber gaze from the ningen girl as the conflicting pair made their way around the grounds of the small the shrine/temple that was unexpectedly quite and calm with villagers giving thanks and saying prayers. Neither said a word to the other just taking in the sweet silence; till Inuyasha broke it.

"Wench" he snapped. "How long are you going to stay here!?"

Sachi was thrown from her thoughts from the inu-hanyou's sudden outburst as his voice rattled her head making her flinch as a new headache started to form at her temples. "What?" She asked not hearing comprehending the words the first time they were yelled at her.

"How long are you going to stay!!?"

The modern day shrine maiden snarled at his frustrating attitude. Here she was trying to get along with him and he had to go blow the whole thing in her face for no reason. "As long as I see fit!" Sticking her nose in the air and her hands clasped behind her back walked off ignoring Inuyasha's ravings.

Inuyasha growled as angry flames burned in his honey-amber orbs. This is just what he needed a stuck up wench that had Kikyou's and Kagome's fighting abilities and spiritual power combined with Kagome's temper and stubbornness. _'Just great…just fucking peachy!' _ Taking off after the girl that smelled of flame engulfed roses; the scent he hated so much. _'Her scent smells too much like…'_ he trailed in thought as Sachi turned to him a brow rose in question.

"I get the impression that you're stalking me?" The hint of laughter and mischief made the stubborn boy nervous as he stopped 3 feet from the girl.

"Ehh?" groaned Inuyasha shocked, but he threw it off and recovered his poise quickly. "As if I would stalk an annoying, stubborn, good-for-nothing wench who thinks she knows everything about the burdens of life!!"

"Damn him" she said under her breath to softly that the fuzzy silver ears upon the hanyou's head couldn't catch it. "Don't talk to me about the burdens of life" she snapped harshly surprising the hanyou, as the overwhelming urge to punch the inu-boy nearly caused her to act, but smirked as a thought came into her miko head. "Oh, Inuyasha" said in a sing-song voice; the hanyou stiffen at the tone knowing what was coming. "Osuwari, dog-boy!"

**SMASH!!!**

And sure enough Inuyasha found himself suddenly face down in a hole in the ground. Raising quickly he snarled and started to yell and curse at Sachi only to find her walking past and way from him. _'Bitch' _he thought. _'How could Kagome do this to me; letting that spit-fire fucking sit me" _he said to himself clenching his fists and leaping away from the retreating form of Sachi.

Sachi sighed as the sound of cloth leaped away. "Kagome you could have warned me that this is no simple walk in the park; you wouldn't have known more so then the rest of them" she said sighing again as her head was tilted to the side slightly.

She downed the stone stairs of the temple making her way silently and slowly to Kaede's hut. As she took the last turn she slammed into someone or something that bore a large basket in their arms. Sachi recovered her balance in time to catch the loaded up basket, but the other person ended up flat on the ground.

Struggling to look over the basket of vegetables to see if the person was alright but she sighed in defeat; the veggies had won. "Sorry about that!" she said from behind the wall of vegetables.

The last person the young fiery miko wanted to see stood up dusting off her miko robes. "It's quite alrigh-"Fu cut off at the sight of Sachi. "Oh…it's you" she said with disgust in her voice while it dripped with venom.

Sachi had caught the tone of voice and the venom that came dripping from it like hot molasses. "What do you mean…Oh…it's you!?"

The plain looking Fu smirked evilly with scorn. "I have to need to explain myself to the likes of you." Then the creepy miko in Sachi's opinion snatched the basket of garden fresh vegetables from Sachi's grasp.

"To the like of me huh…what's so wrong with me Fu? I haven't done anything to make you mad at me…I've barely talk to you!"

Fu snarled fire in her brown bur nearly black eyes, but it had no effect on Sachi. "THAT FU-SAMA TO YOU!! As for doing nothing to me you are terribly wrong! I have trained hard to be the miko I am, I will not have some annoying, breed confused untrained brat take away my chance of being the High Miko!!!"

Sachi huffed annoyed and bored as she rolled her eyes making Fur furious. "Oh, forgive me…Fu-sama" mocked Sachi giving the other girl a scornful bowed at the waist. "I didn't know that a bitch like you could be a miko let alone…High Miko!"

"Retched girl!" screeched Fu. "How dare you insult me! You will regret this you freakish animal!!"

Fu had stormed off in a huff but not before having the satisfaction of seeing turmoil written across Sachi's face.

The young darkly clad miko looked at in hands in distain and turmoil as claws grew there out of sere will of the thought of them being there. _'Am I really a freakish animal?'_ Sachi shook her head to reed it of such gloomy thoughts. _'No, don't think that way, Fu was just calling me that to get a rise out of me…and of course to insult me, but that doesn't mean she's right!'_

Sachi finally making it to the hut in peace pushed aside the bamboo curtain with a smile on her face as all eyes turned to greet her's.

"Good morning" Sachi chimed.

"Good morning" chimed back Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede as Kirara simply meowed happily to get Sachi to giggle at the neko's utter cuteness.

"Where have ye been child? Ye had us all worried due to ye's injuries" said Kaede as Sachi came and sat beside the elderly miko.

The young miko scratched her head awkwardly grinning with her eyes closed. "Gomen about that; I just wanted to go for a walk in the village. I met the people I saved yesterday; they thanked me."

"Hai child, they were very grateful and one told me how you defeated the youkai. Ye are truly gifted with so much power."

Miroku nodded in return. "It's extraordinary that you have so much power; it nearly rivals that of Midoriko-sama."

"Midoriko?" inquired Sachi the lecherous houshi coughed. "Sama" Sachi quickly answered giving the miko her rightful title as she rubbed her forehead where the mark now lay, visible but not nearly as bright as when it first showed up. _'I haven't even looked at this thing yet' _Sachi thought but her thoughts were disrupted by her new female friend.

"Yes, she was the strongest miko known to us. It was from her that the Shikon no Tama came to be" said the warrior woman sitting proudly. "The image of that sacrifice is set in stone at my village."

"I don't really follow…" answered Sachi eating her breakfast of rise and fish slowly as Shippo came to sit next to her.

"Let me tell the story" smiled Sango. "There was a time long ago when youkai of every shape and form came together to fight as one. They all had a common enemy and it was the most powerful miko known throughout Japan…Midoriko-sama. She was so powerful that she could cleanse a youkai's soul that it became pure and no longer threatening. The band of youkai bind together to fight the last battle that lasted for three days and nights. When the youkai had finally set it fangs in Midoriko, she used the last of her strength to purify the youkai's soul but in the process she forced out her own soul. So even now she still fight that infinite battle…within the Shikon no Tama."

As Sango finished her story Sachi's face grew blank. Reaching beneath her blouse she pulled out the Shikon on a string of beads that Kagome had put on it. Straining her emerald eyes on the pink flawless surface Sachi looked for the battle that lay within; there was none that she could find.

Miroku lad down his tea and for once Sachi really looked at him and found that at the moment that he looked very holy and like a true houshi, but knowing his character she knew better.

"As the soul of Midoriko and youkai fight" began Miroku sitting in the cross-legged hands in his lap. "Their fight is swayed by the pureness of the Shikon. When it is pure and within the protection of one that is pure it remains as such and Midoriko-sama remains in control. When it becomes tainted with malice and hate it becomes black and corrupted, so the youkai is in control of the Shikon no Tama and its limitless power."

Sachi held the Shikon up higher as it flared slightly for an instant then its light seemed to flicker out. The fire-haired girl couldn't help but feel sorry for the ancient miko that was trapped and condemned to fight for all eternity inside a small pink glass ball.

Sachi mentally sighed as her emerald-indigo eyes became darker with concern. _'It truly is unblessed…' _she thought and sighed again. _'We're a perfect match.'_

The sound of the door hanging swaying and the crashing in of light alerted the group of someone's entrance. And looking up there standing in the doorway was a silhouette of none other then the retched apprentice Fu.

Sachi smiled up at her letting a snarl lay in between her rosy lips and the fiery look in her eyes. Fu who saw this visibly glared back and proceeded to grab a herb basket and only to leave once gain to go out back to the garden.

All eyes turned to Sachi who still was smiling/snarling at the entrance where Fu had vanished. Seeing them all look at her she replaced it with a cheery smile. Thought the smile was trust worthy it caused them all to worry and become nervous.

Trying to break the slight awkwardness that Fu had brought to the group Shippo spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Sachi, have you seen Inuyasha this morning?" And he hopped onto the young miko's shoulders as his tail tickled the back of her neck.

They all watched the fiery haired miko's face become annoyed and angry, but watched as the angry look turned into an amused smile full of mischief.

"Last time I saw him…he was face down in the dirt" laughed Sachi then dramatically stopped when her eyebrow began to twitch. Looking slowly over at the houshi by her side Sachi caused him to freeze in mid action with her icy yet flaming irate eyes.

"HENTAI!!" Screeched Sachi and seeing Sango's Hirikotsu next to her grabbed it and knocked the leech unconscious.

Sango seeing that her husband's wondering hands had found themselves a new victim and in her fury stood swiftly shocking Sachi at the rage in her eyes. Firmly taking hold of her husband's wrist dragged his unconscious ass into Inuyasha's room for a further beating when he woke; Sachi could help but smile weakly at Sango's actions and feeling bad for Miroku at the sight he was going to see when he came out of La, La Land.

Shippo tapped Sachi's shoulder to get her attention back to him and she smiled at him and was proud to find that he smiled brightly back. "So you don't know where Inuyasha is?"

Sachi huffed crossing her arms before at mere mention of the dog eared, silver haired insulting hanyou. "I could care less about where that insensitive jerk ran off to!!"

Shippo and Kaede sighed in unison. _'So much like Kagome' _they thought.

Working in the garden or doing whatever else the village need had caused the day to fly by in a flurry of the blazing sun that bore down on their backs. Lunch had come and gone before Sachi had time to truly think anything over about what happened, and the afternoon of hard laboring work didn't help. The sun had started to find its way to the horizon as the colors of blue where tinged with oranges, yellows, purples, pinks and bright blood reds. Seeing the sun slow fall to earth signaled the workers that the work hours and the day's labors were over and all villagers headed to their homes to take on the taste of making dinner.

Soon dinner too flew by in blissfulness of drowsiness and the warmth of food and having her belly full of delicious food. Sachi stood at the open doorway starring at the setting sun that half hid itself in its bed of green healthy earth. Inuyasha had yet to return and Sachi couldn't help but worry even slightly. Turning away from the door the modern day miko saw her silent friends.

"Are there any hot springs, waterfalls, or a private part of the river near by? I seriously need a bath" Sachi said to Sango, them both ignoring Miroku's perverted look.

"There is, but…" a worried taijiya said eyeing Sachi her eyes pinned to the hidden bandages beneath the black blouse. "It's dangerous to go alone in your condition and so close to night too."

Sachi laughed sweetly at Sango's sign of worry. "Thanks for the concern Sango-chan, but trust me when I say you should be more worried about the things that come my way instead of the other way around, cause who knows what we'll happen to them."

Sango's face had brightened when Sachi had given her the familiarity of friends to her name and she had given in, in that very instant. Sighing she nodded. "Alright Sachi, but take Shippo; he'll make sure you don't get lost on your way there."

"Yippy" cried out Sachi like she was a little girl.

And soon Sachi and the young kitsune walked out of the hut into the nearly setting sun. Sachi held her flute in hand and waved goodbye to the group at the entrance to the hut as the kit led the way on all fours in a cute little run.

It didn't take long to get to the hot spring and it was a peace filled walk of swelling bright green hills covered in meadow flowers. It was an easy 15 minute walk out of the village and not to far into the Inuyasha Forest either. As they came to the mist filled clearing with large rock formations all around giving it the privacy all people craved when bathing.

Sachi sighed a dreamy look in her eye as she looked at the mineral filled waters. _'Finally' _she thought sighing again. _'Some relaxation.'_

Shippo hopped onto a nearby rock and sat there starring at Sachi with a speck of caution and concern in his eyes. "Will you be alright Sachi?"

Sachi smiled own at the fox kit and ruffled his orange hair playfully. "Course I will be! I might be a woman, but I can take care of myself."

"Ok…" he said still unsure but took off back to the village through the overwhelming underbrush surrounding the spring giving it a protected feel along with the rocks.

Peeling away her dirt, sweat an blood incrusted clothing Sachi slipped into the healing mineral waters of the hot spring. Sing to her neck in the water the miko found she could swim in the overly large spring. Swimming calmly through the waters that reflected the glories of the Heavens Sachi found that her mind began to clear and finally being able to register that she really was here, in the Sengoku Jidai. With youkai, houshies, mikos, lords and ladies…and hanyous across the country side that was untamed and free. Looking to the to the sugar crystals flickering in the velvet sky Sachi found that the moon was far more breathtaking here then in the modern area. The pale light the moon and stars cast made the spring waters become a deeper indigo and darken the depths below. Slowly standing with angelic grace the indigo water reached her waist as her eyes seized to leave the captivating moon the loomed above her.

Soon though she had to do that task she had come here for and finding some soup-stone (A/N: don't' know if there really is such a thing but whatever in my story there is XD) on the edge of the spring Sachi scrubbed herself clean of blood, dirt and sweat from her labors here.

Once done taking a deep breath of night and mist filled air the young girl dove into the navy depths of the water around to vanish under the small waves of her passing. It was in those depths that the young miko was oblivious to apposing danger that drew nearer. Multiple steps and pairs of feet were coming her way and soon they would break through the greenery barrier that surrounded Sachi in the sereneness of the night. Some of the steps were far closer then the others; weather or not they were friendly the owners were the only ones to know before the young miko had time to detect the danger and flee, course Sachi was never one to flee.

A/N: ok how about that? Good chapter…get anything knew info from it or did it just make it more confusing? XD i want to thank all those that review and keep doing it cause I love to have more! And sry about the late update…i've been busy with work, and babysitting so yea i only get so much time on the compute b4 my mother kicks me off the computer…MY OWN FREAKING COMPUTER!!! But ok I'll try to update ASAP well maybe not that fast but still not as long as it took me this time.

chao,

BLAZE


	7. More Trouble for the Unblessed

Disclaimer-

Blaze: I OWN INUYASHA!!!! (jumps around hysterical)

Inu: YOU DO NOT OWN ME YOU FREAKY WENCH!!

Blaze: harsh Inuyasha…harsh (sighs sadly as tears come to her eyes)

Inu: No…no, don't cry…it just u really don't own me…(tries to stop Blaze's tears)

Blaze: I know (sad sigh) but Sachi owns you now

Inu: LIKE HELL THAT GIRL OWNS ME!!!!

Sachi: Inuyasha, Blaze is the author she can do what she wants but Takahashi owns you and the others, while Blaze here owns me (smiles sweetly) I feel so special!

Inu: You both are creepy…

Sachi and Blaze: SIT BOY!!!

Blaze: well on with Chapter 7 – More Trouble for the Unblessed

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 7- More Trouble for the Unblessed**

"Ahh" rang out Sachi's gasp for a lung full of fresh night air as she broke thought the dark crystal surface of the water as mist bellowed up into the navy sky. Stars twinkled down at Sachi as she gazed up at the moon as if in a daze, hands clasped before her chest as the water and its small waves lapped at her curving waist line and elfin like frame. Her scars were laid bare before the world as they appeared far paler in the pristine light of the quarter moon that hung above head drawn like a silver bow in the blanket of faded navy; the urge to sing became to much and soon Sachi was humming a melody and soon the very words left her mouth clear as day to the night as it sounded through the forest.

Slipped away: Avril Lavigne (do not own :D)

_Nana, na, na, na, nana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day, you slipped away,_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh!_

_Nana, na, na, na, nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you,_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could, see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_OoooOh…_

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day, you slipped away_

_Was the day,_

_I found I won't be the same_

_Ooooh!_

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up?_

_I keep askin' why?_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it,_

_It happened you passed bye!_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back!_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back!_

_The day, you slipped away_

_Was the day, _

_I found it won't be the same_

_Nooo…_

_The day, you slipped away_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh…_

_Nana, na, na, na, nana_

_I miss you…_

Deeper into the Inuyasha no Mori (Forest of Inuyasha translation) honey-amber eyes flickered open as the angelic voice flowed through the air to tickle the ears of the sleeping figure that lay dozing in a tree. If the figure hadn't wanted to stay awake and listen to the angel he knew to be singing he would have let the voice lull him back to sleep's oblivion like one of his okaa-san's lullabies but he didn't. He let the pure voice sound in his head.

As he listened he understood the words being sung. This angel that sang of lose of a loved one, weather a lover or family the rousing figure didn't know as he sat up from his slouch. The words caused a twist of pain in his chest to arise as the words formed into the image of a young innocent girl that had died to early at the hands of a monster; she didn't deserve to die. The voice rang true to him as he leapt from the tree and headed toward the very voice that caused the pain in his chest like his heart was relentlessly being crushed by tormenting force of guilt.

He's bare feet silently made their way to the spring where the pristine voice was coming from. It grew louder as he grew nearer and then it faded as the mournful song came to an end and the pain lifted but with the pain two smells hit the sensitive nose of the amber eyed young man. Scents of a large group of drunken bandits and the overwhelming scent of roses; his youkai eyes narrowed in frustration with the female creature that was too much of a baka to know when even taking a bath is dangerous.

'_That annoying wench, how stupid can you get!?' _ The young boy thought as he ran a clawed hand through his silver shimmering mane of hair. Looking forward he knew he had to reach her or there would be nothing left of her but a blooded mess and a broken spirit after the violation of what the bandits did to the young fiery miko that lay in the springs.

Inuyasha sprang into the forest at a breakneck pace to get to the defenseless girl before the drunken bandits did.

Sachi felt the prickle of tears at the ream of her emerald eyes but didn't let the tears of despair fall, she wouldn't let them fall. Sinking back into the depths of the spring Sachi sighed as she relaxed dreading water as her face was still turned upward to the sky. Had she been any further in her daze of thoughts she would never had heard the overly load and clumsy sounds of a group of obviously drunken men.

The young miko sprang from the spring in a splash of sapphire waters to reach her cloths and weapon for her life could very well depend upon it. Pulling her panties, skirt and her make-shift arm warms on she ignored her ebony bra that nearly was invisible under the shadows of the rock formation she had hidden herself behind. Sachi had managed to button two jet black shinning buttons when the first man of the group walked through the barrier of brush surrounding the secluded hot spring.

The man that was obviously a bandit from his shabby dress and armor eyed Sachi who was still in the act of buttoning her blouse but her hands fell as she hid her surprise and nervousness behind hardened deep emerald eyes. Seeing the bushes move aside Sachi mentally gulped as more men fell behind him and stopped in their tracks to eye the young girl before them with a perverted look that forced a shiver up Sachi's back.

'_I could have handled some normal villagers, drunken or sober, and I've fought youkai more powerful then this but…why do they have to be bandits; drunken bandits!!! Oh, Inuyasha…where are you' _pleaded Sachi hoping for once that the annoying inu-hanyou would be there when she needed him the most. But as she pleaded to Kami for the hanyou to come, the leader of the group of bandits stepped through the mass of his men.

He was definitely the leader and Sachi knew it instantly. His armor though not shinning like it had been polished recently it carried no rust and was bare of nicks and scratches of past battles. While the haori the leader wore beneath the armor was neither torn nor stained and of passing quality for a bandit. The sword that lay on his side Sachi eyed nervously with a practiced glance. Slowly lining down Sachi felt the smooth carved surface of her flute in her shacking grip. She had tightened her grip to lessen the shacking but still they shock, as she waited for the leader to speck and he soon did.

The leader smirked as his greedy dark coffee eyes ran over Sachi's figure. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? A young gorgeous woman alone and defenseless, how very…" he trailed as his eyes gleamed with a look that made Sachi more then slightly uncomfortable. "Lucky."

The young fire haired girl stood her ground firmly narrowing her eyes at the leader. He glared back at her narrowed eyes seeing that she was notshowing her fear so she wasn't afraid, but inside the dread coincided with her fear.

She mustered the courage to still her shaky throat to speak harshly and frigid. "I am a miko not a defenseless girl you assume I am."

All the men laughed but stopped as they noticed that it didn't get a raise out of the young fiery girl before them standing like the greatest warrior in Japan.

"You are no miko" laughed the leader giving his men looks to agree with him or they would die. "And even if you were, your powers can't do anything to us, we're ningens." He laughed again slighted as if in a chuckle but it died away as his eyes starred back as Sachi with evil intent. "Besides what can a mere girl with a flute do against a group of samurai?!"

Now it was Sachi's turn to laugh and she did bending at the waist trying to keep herself from dropping to the ground to flail her arms in hysterical laughter. "You? Samurai?! You gotta be shitt'in me! You guys are no samurai; all you boys are pathetic drunken bandits who are worthless bandits at that!!"

The leader snarled. "You'd do well wench to hold your tongue!!!"

"Make me!!"

The bandit before the young miko smirked. "My pleasure fair lady" and looked over his shoulder at his smirking lackeys while nodded his head toward Sachi. "Take her, but I want her alive."

All bandits came at Sachi who held her flute before her parallel. _'Damn! This is not what I need right now!!' _she thought as she channeled her miko power subconsciously to her flute to have it light up like fireworks and form into her inu-engraved katanna.

They were taken back that her claims of being a shrine maiden were true but seeing the sword she held with grace and purpose they unsheathed their own slowly making their way to her to ensnare her in a wide circle. Soon one by one they attacked swinging their weapons like insane and drunken men they were. Sachi blocked, and slashed all the while punching and kicking them all unconscious when they came into striking range. The bandit's circle grew tighter restricting her movement; Sachi seeing that she was lacking the upper hand didn't back down as she rouse her inu-katanna parallel up to her face so in the perfectly polished reflection in the blade notified her of the bandits behind her as she slowly turned in a circle. Then suddenly a very impatient beat up bandit leapt at Sachi's back with rage in his eyes while his sword screamed for blood.

In order to block the bastard reckless attack Sachi had to back up from the slash that came at her torso, but what she didn't expect was being grabbed from behind by filthy and groping hands of the worthless bandits that were ordered to capture her.

Struggling as hard as she could while using defensive moves Sachi did her best to through off the possessive hands that gripped her like iron but all she succeeded in doing was loosening the grip on her weapon.

While a breath taking force she was slammed against the flat surface of a rock towered above her, her arms held out from the men that kept her restrained. The moon shown down on her and her bowed head as it illuminated the water droplets that still clung to her porcelain skin.

"Let me go you fucking bastards" yelled Sachi still refusing to give up in the battle that laid itself out before her as she struggled against the iron like grip of the men holding her.

A firm and painful grip tightened on Sachi's chin forcing it upward at the stomach churning eyes of the bandit leader. "We wouldn't let you go before all the fun began now can we?"

Sachi let out a soft gasp as past nightmarish memories came back to her making her shacking worse causing the leader to smirk triumphantly. _'They're not going to kill me!! They're going to…' _she said trailing in thought. _'NO!!! NO NOT AGAIN!!!!'_ True fear took possession of Sachi's body as she frantically tried to loosen the bruising grip on her arms. The bandits saw the fear in the emerald eyes that had turned a deeper indigo emerald in her fear and smirking gleefully. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!"

After her little rave of fear and rage Sachi ripped her chin from the bandit leader's hand and clamped down on his surprisingly clean hand so hard she broke skin as ningen blood flowed into her mouth. Sachi could help notice that something in her was enjoying the pain of the ningen bandit leader and the taste of his blood.

"Conniving bitch!" roared the leader backhanding Sachi so she released his bleeding hand as she let out a small moan of pain her eyes squeezed shut against the head throbbing pain.

'_Someone will save me…right?' _ She thought as an image of a silver mane, honey-amber youkai orbs, the flash of a red haori and hakama in her minds eye made her open her real ones as her head was bowed starring at the forest green grass at her feet. _'Inuyasha…' _she thought as she slowly lifted her head. She took a deep breath as the name played over and over again in her head. "INUUUYAAASHAAAAA!!!!!!"

Her screech for help from the hanyou was silenced with the sound of a load full force backhand slap across the young miko's other cheek. A tear slipped down the corner of her closed eyes as the trickle of ruby left the corner of her rosy lips.

Inuyasha flew through the under the canopy of the forest trees as only a red and silver flash as the breakneck pass he had set was maintained. The hanyou ran as fast and hard at his body's limit but still the hot spring was a mile away and already he smelled the bandit's scent mixed with Sachi's rosy scent tinged with fear.

He narrowed his eyes. "If they hurt her they are so dead!"

As he flew through the forest to the hot spring a scream ripped through the forest causing the inu eared hanyou to come to a sliding stop to listen.

"INUUUYAAASHAAAAA!!!!!!"

"That's Sachi" he gasped as amber eyes widened with fury and determination to reach his destination without seeing the consciences if he was too late.

Leaping back into his sprint for Sachi he slowed and sprang into a tree that over looked the hot spring so he knew what he was dealing with in numbers. And there in the moonlit clearing was a group of 15 or so bandit members the smell of sake dripping from their bodies like it was the drink itself. The furious golden eyes searched for the fiery mane of hiar that marked Sachi's presence and there held against a tall flat face of a rock formation was the miko. Her head was tilted to the side as blood and salt water filled the hanyou's nose. She raised her head to look at the leader who slowly lowered his hand.

The youkai blood within Inuyasha pulsed as wrath consumed him and the scent of Sachi's blood caused a wanting feeling to arise within him. Pushing back his youkai Inuyasha never caught the shine of a dagger as it cut the two buttons that were done holding the ebony blouse together.

Sachi struggled harder at the sight of the dagger coming near her as it cut the buttons; her fears were becoming reality. The amount of new fear running off of Sachi caught the hidden hanyou's attention and surprise bringing him back from the battle with his inner youkai. Her struggling grew more frantic as the leader pushed open the blouse revealing bare skin and the perfect swell of breasts.

Inuyasha mentally gasped as he watched horror struck at what he saw. His molten gold eyes were not drawn to her bare chest but to the long gruesome scar that trailed from left shoulder to right hip and two star shaped scars that lay between her shoulder and the top of her right breast.

'_I remember Kaede and Sango mentioning scars, but I thought they meant the ones on her arms…but I mean…HOLY FUCK! SACHI'S LUCKY TO BE ALIVE!!!" _ He thought as his eyes went to the young girl's distressed face as her body shook in shock still struggling recklessly with no result.

"Stop!! PLEASE STOP!!" she cried out as her sense of fear rouse as the bandit leader left her blouse gapping while he started a slit up her plaid school uniform skirt; she whimpered. "Inuyasha!!"

Her cry for help came to a stop as the dagger was pressed against the soft skin of her throat. "Yell out again and I'll be forced to spill your pretty little blood, then all my fun would be ruined" smirked the leader digging the tip of the dagger into her neck so a bead of ruby red formed and flowed down the length of the dagger's blade; Sachi's flinched. "Am I clear?" Sachi whimpered again as she found strength in her body to nod. "Good now where were we?" And the dagger trailed down the center of the girl's chest and all why way down her flat stomach to once again cut open her skirt.

Sachi hung her head as tears blurred her indigo eyes from her distress and fear, her mind too much in a panic to defend herself with her martial arts. _'He didn't come to-'_

"YOU BASTARDS ARE DEAD!!!" Screamed out a furious Inuyasha as he leapt form his shadowed perch in the overlooking tree. His silver curtain of hair shimmered in the moonlight as he punched, kicked at whatever moved that consisted of bandits.

While the hanyou was busy knocking them all the leader's lackeys, he was unaware that the leader went to vanish in the underbrush of the forest with a struggling and screaming Sachi in his arms. Soon loosing patience with the young miko he knocked her unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

"That was easy" said Inuyasha dusty off his hands as load moans filled the hot spring clearing.

An evil chuckle rang out, reminding the hanyou of Naraku as he turned to the source. "You're not done yet half-breed." There through the floating mist of the hot spring was the leader holding an unconscious Sachi around the waist with one arm while the other held his katanna.

Inuyasha growled his eyes livid as he flexed his claws with a threat silent riding the wind. "I'll enjoy killing you!!"

"Tisk, tisk. That's not a smart choice if you want to keep her alive a little longer" smirked the leader placing the weapon against the passed out Sachi's cheek as the medal shined in the moonlight.

Inuyasha growled his face showing his fury as much as his eyes which were flashing crimson and teal blue. But as the enemies stared each other down waiting for an opening a soft whimper came from the young captive miko. The hanyou's eyes turned to her face and the golden eyes soften at the tranquility of the miko, while the leader looked down at her; Inuyasha saw his opening and took it with claws and fangs flashing crying out for blood.

Leaping forward like an arrow through the still night air Inuyasha snatched Sachi from the bandits hold with the loud sound of ripping cloth. The hanyou furious beyond all composure slashed the ugly bandit leader across the chest and leapt away before the spray of ruby fell onto him and his precious cargo.

The bandit lay there on his back mouth a gap as blood tickled from it while his evil brown eyes became glazed over with pain as the scent of death coated the air of the hot spring. The leader's mouth moved but the words that came out were incoherent and nothing but airy sounds and gasps. Soon no sound came from the leader as his eyes stared upward unmoving and glassy, vacant of all life; the lackeys of the leader rouse and became wide eyed at what lay before them.

Inuaysha turned to face them Sachi in his arms bridle style while still unconscious but rising out of the darkness quickly; the hanyou narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my forest before I rethink my decision of not killing you!!"

They all scrambled to leave the clearing and all vanished behind the barrier of green foliage while loudly blowing through the forest in the night while they cried out in shock and fear.

"Bandit scum" huffed Inuyasha under his breath, looking down at the rousing half-naked Sachi in his arms.

Kneeling slowly he laid the young fiery miko against a rock while lightly taking her chin in his delicate grip turning her face toward him. There on both sides of her sun-kissed face were the already visible bruises of her abuse at the bandit leader's hand. Placing a hand against the girl's cheek so her face was directly in front of him he looked and found he couldn't look away from the innocent face of one that had a scent and aura so dark. But as he gazed down at the tranquil face the eyes of the angel before him fluttered open with the delicateness of the flutter of butterfly wings.

Her vision foggy while her head throbbing the modern day miko only saw a man before her not the Inuyasha she knew; she saw him as a male nothing else, she grew rigid with fear.

"NO! Go away!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!" She yelled at the top of her already raw throat while pushing against the startled hanyou's chest while shacking wildly still struggling against the invisible limbs that reached for her as tears tumble down her face staining it with their paths.

"Sachi, Sachi's it's me!! It's me Inuyasha! Sachi…LISTEN TO ME I WON'T HURT YOU!!!" He yelled over her rasping gasps and cries, but still she didn't hear him or see him. Then he did the only thing that came to mind that he knew would nearly undoubtedly work. Gripping her upper arms in a firm clasp he pulled the distressed girl into his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a protective gesture.

"Sachi, please…settle down it's just me. All the bandits are gone, they won't hurt you; your safe now" he whispered into her ear and finally after a time she relaxed in his embrace as she took fist full's of his fire-rat haori in hand while weeping into his chest.

After a time the salty droplets dried up leaving Sachi's eyes puffy and red but she finally stopped at looked up at the hanyou that held her. "Inu…yasha?" she crocked only able to form his name the words she wanted to say lost in the golden whirlpool of his eyes.

"Uhh…" he groaned speechless not from her not knowing it was him right off the bat but the fact that when he had liberated the miko from the leader's grasp the shoulder of her uniform blouse was torn way open as the spare cloth hung down her shoulder revealing the star shaped scars on her shoulder; the shirt too was still gapping open showing more then he knew Sachi wanted to be seen. The plaid skirt was cut up the side so large that it was surprising it was still hanging on to her curving hips while revealing a nice view of her pearly white thigh.

Inuyasha blushed while looking away raising from his crouch to hide the pink to his cheeks as he pulled off his bright red haori. "Uhh…cover up…you'll need it…" were the words he was finally able to voice as his threw the cloth shirt over the figure kneeling before him shoulders.

Sachi still speechless at what had transpired looked down at herself and gave a load gaps and snatched the ripped clothing, pulling it around herself as her face turned ten shades of red. Emerald-indigo eyes looked up to see that the inu-hanyou now stood with his back to Sachi sniffing the air for the defeated bandits, while still blocking the few of the dead leader on the ground soaking in his own puddle of crimson blood. Sachi took the air before her and pulled it on and stood holding it tightly closed around her exhausted and fragile ningen form.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Sachi's down cast face showing shame and anger in her eyes and face. "Come on Sachi, let's get you back to Kaede's" and he handed the miko her weapon that had transformed back into a flute as she put on her boots still oblivious to the dead bandit.

She took in the silence and nodding her head in thanks as she followed by he's side lost in deep thought. _'Why did he hold me like that? He didn't seem the type to care if someone else was in distress or scared…other then Kagome. I felt so safe in his arms…how strange. His scent thought…reminds me of pine needles and river moss; it was so soothing. Was that how Kagome felt when she was in his arms? Or maybe that was just her emotions coming through the Shikon?' _These were the thoughts running through the young girl's mind with a mane of fire who walked in silence being that her hanyou companion too was deep in thought and completely silent.

Sachi sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. Nothing showed on his face; she looked away to the night sky and the moon above that hung in the late September velvet sky. Looking back to Inuyasha his silver mane flying about him as her fiery mane flew about her turned face to him drew his attention as he looked at her from the corner of his eye then finally annoyed turned to look at her with a 'What do you want' look written across his face.

"Airigotu, Inuyasha" she said smiling as her emerald eyes shinned while looking into his eyes that looked to be made up of a million shades of gold. "And airigotu for using my name; I think we'll get along better from now on."

"Feh, just cause I used your name once doesn't mean anything" he said turning away roughly folding his arms before him.

Sachi couldn't stop her smile from widening as her eyes sparkled with laughter at the new young man she called secretly friend. _'Typical Inuyasha_' she thought as she looked forward to the night sky stretching itself out before them as they broke through the forest. Sachi let the silence take its place between them, but it was not an awkward silence merely a mutual necessity at the moment, to settle their already too confused thoughts in each other company as they descended the hill down to the village before them.

A/N: sry it took me so long to update…daycare has been getting in the way with my writing so I've had to cope without having my precious reviews and stories to read (sighs sadly). but finally I was able to update and i'd like to thank all those that reviewed; Cobalt, InuEd, Kaze and who ever else reviewed that I didn't name. i hope to get going on typing the next chapter soon but no promises that it will be any time soon…maybe a week…sry.

R&R ppl…love yea all!!

BLAZE :D


	8. The Unblessed Will Vanish

Disclaimer: me don't ownie the amber eyed hottie (smirk)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 8-Unblessed Will Vanish**

Sachi woke that morning with a sparkling smile on her face. Though the previous night's episode was still fresh in her memory Sachi beamed with the pride of knowing that the baka hanyou did have a soft side behind the rough and rebellious exterior. The miko knew she would rise to the challenge like any other she had taken on she wouldn't fail now.

Rising slowly from where she lay the young miko felt her bruised cheeks to find they still hurt but less then she expected indicating the bruising wouldn't be too bad. Putting on the traditional garb of the shrine maiden being her uniform was beyond repair as it lay in a corner of the room in shambles; she had no choice in the matter. The fact that the outfit made Sachi more uncomfortable the more she wore when she was supposed to be coming accustom to it was bizarre.

Leaving her flowing flaming mane unbound to fly behind her, Sachi left the room and the sleeping kit to find all the others still sleeping. Trailing her gaze to a corner of the hut the fiery miko found it vacant of a certain inu-hanyou she was in search of who had taken the corner as his sleeping place the night before. The young girl strode out of the hut unfazed not all surprised to see that Inuyasha had risen at dawn to vanish without a trace; it was in his character. As the miko left the dark confinements of the hut she let out a cheerful small laugh as she took in her surroundings with a warm and happy sigh.

Searching the nearby trees Sachi frowned. _'Where could that annoying hanyou gott'in off to?' _She laughed to herself. _"I sound like a worrying okaa-san" _she said in English to herself shacking her head.

"Sachi-sama, is there anything I can help you with?" said a young okaa-san with a baby on her back while a whimpering toddler gripped his mama's cotton kimono skirt tightly as he starred up at Sachi in frightened wonder.

The young futuristic miko smiled as her head became silted to the side innocently. "I'm just looking for Inuyasha…have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't" she said with a frown turning her head away from Sachi to turn her eyes to the forest in the distance. As Sachi watched the woman's expression she saw it became grief-stricken and depressed, Sachi went to speck but the okaa-san beat her to it. "He vanishes for days at a time, sometimes with sake in hand. Kagome-sama loved him very much, the entire villager saw it, but he was always so blind to it. She wouldn't want him to live like this drinking so much that it would kill any mortal man."

'_So I was right in thinking he was drinking heavily' _Sachi thought frowning at the ground her face contorted in thought. Turning back to find the woman looking at her Sachi smiled. "Airigotu, for telling me this, but you still haven't told me where I can find him if you know."

The woman frowned slightly as a haunted look came to her face; it broke Sachi's heart immensely. "Kagome-sama was dear to this village. She and Inuyasha had protected us when Kaede-sama could not find the strength to resist the danger or threat. We had hoped that Kagome-sama would take Kaede-sama's post as head-miko…" she trailed as the sparkle of tears swelled in the woman's eyes but a smile crossed her face as she looked up at Sachi with joy and utter respect laying in her warm coffee brown eyes. "Then you came, saving us just as she did. You will find our hanyou protector in his forest, the Inuyasha no Mori" and the woman bowed deeply leaving the socked Sachi standing there.

When the woman had gone and she was left alone Sachi sighed deeply. _'This is going to be a long day…I really need to talk to him about Kagome…'_ she thought as her flute glowed and extended into a silvery drawn bow. Shouldering it and staring the all day search Sachi started it with a quick sweep of the small, quaint village.

**-With Inuyasha in the forest-**

"Why!?" he raved at himself out load his voice ringing through the forest around him. "Why did I fucking do that!?! It's not like I care about the fiery bitch!" Inuyasha raving to himself as he strode though his forest pondering darkly about his actions the night before toward Sachi in her moment of panic and distress; the bitter fearful tears, the bruised and swollen lips and cheeks. "No! I don't care at all!!! All she does is barge in killing a few messily low level youkai and all of a sudden she's the savior of the village and being praised as if Kaede keeled over and she's High Miko!! Don't these people have a spec of respect for Kagome!?"

Inuyasha's face became red in the face with his built up of rage. In his mind Sachi was disrespecting Kagome in every way she could; it was insulting.

"That wench is taking Kagome's post, her Shikon and I had the nerve to hug her when she was blabbering like a hysterical woman when she got attacked by some weak drunken bandits when she took on 20 youkai and didn't even blink!!! I MEAN COME ON ITS PATHETIC!!!!"

All morning from when he had woke from his nap after taking Sachi in his arms and carrying her to Kaede's. No matter how hard he tried the tear stricken, sorrowful and fearful face of Sachi wouldn't leave his mind. He felt shame, guilt and anger at himself for taking the flaming haired girl in his embrace when it was meant for only one and that one was his Kagome.

'_Kagome…'_ he thought looking down at his hand that clutched the sake bottle. "Kagome…what would you think of me now." And lining his head back the hanyou took a swing of the liquor as he headed through the forest he called more so home then anything else, with his thoughts still revolving around the Kagome, and Sachi with some of Kikyou; the three guardians of the Shikon no Tama. One was reincarnated after the other while the last looked even more the same but had no connections to the previous keeper or the Shikon itself.

Inuyasha wondered along the forest as the fog of drunkenness took over his head. It was past noon and well into the afternoon now as the hanyou raised his face to the sky. So caught up in his thought of his past and his drinking he did take notice of the how the day had flown by.

Knowing all the others would be worried about him he headed back cutting through the well clearing being that it was the quickest. _'Course I don't care if they're worried or not'_ he thought then looked down at the empty clay jar in his clawed hand. Gripping it tightly with anger he threw it at a near by tree and watched it shatter into a hundred pieces.

"Grrrr" he growled balling his fists as the liquor flowed through his hanyou veins. "How could I sink so low" he growled at himself with distain and rage; the music in the air going unnoticed. Trudging forward he walked to the well clearing and as he broke through the barrier of foliage saw before him something he never expected to be there, sitting on the edge of the well.

A sweet melody filled the air, joining the small breeze with its own heavenly sounds of nature. Time seemed to stop as the flutist played on a soft sad yet uplifting song. It flowed like smooth river water but with the same power the river possessed. It was astonishing that such a player could capture the essence of such a strong and imposing element and natural beauty as that of a strong flowing river that gave life to the land.

Inuyasha was paralyzed by the music that swirled around him as if it was suffocating cloud that was too comfortable to leave willingly. He saw the petite figure playing blissfully away no care in the world as the raven locks blew gracefully in the wind that blew through the forest. He could not find the strength to stop the world that slipped through his lips that had to long had gone unsaid without a touch of sorrow in it

"K-Kagome…?" he whispered but he watched the back of the girl stiffen in her scarlet and cream miko outfit and her curtain of an ebony mane unbound flowing grace fully down her back.

Suddenly the young woman spun and the illusion laid before the hanyou boy was shattered into millions of pieces as an emerald ocean met golden sunset. The boy's shoulder's sagged in utter disappointment. Inuyasha knew Kagome was gone but there was a small sliver of hope that somehow that she would show up alive and well like nothing had happened. But here was Sachi, not Kagome sitting before him on the well's edge.

'_The sake must be really getting to me' _he thought as his eyes fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha" Sachi said smiling as Inuyasha looked up from the spot on the ground that had somehow intrigued him, but the hut in his eyes as he looked up at her twisted her heart painfully. "I've been looking for you…"

He said nothing as he stared at the young miko. "What for" he asked finally while walking toward the village that lay behind Sachi at the bottom of the hill. "It's not like we have anything to talk about." As he went to walk by her as he looked straight forward and as did Sachi, but the silver haired boy stopped as he came up level with her. "Looked like you were about to go home…don't let me stop you."

Sachi narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at him; Inuyasha didn't look back. _'What's up with him?!' _she snapped in the solitude of her mind. "But we do have thing's to talk about." Sachi was hoping that the hanyou's temper wouldn't rise because she was already on a short fuse with Inuyasha today, it didn't need to get worse.

"Keh, I don't think so" Inuyasha said harshly as he turned to finally look at Sachi.

'_Ahh' _she thought as a strange smell reached her nose; it was sake. Sachi couldn't help but look at him with disappointment. _'He's been drinking again.' _

As Inuyasha went to take his leave of the young miko's presence Sachi gripped his hanyou wrist swiftly but softly. She didn't look at him for a time both shocked at Sachi's actions. But the fiery haired girl hadn't finished yet as she looked up at him.

"Yea we do" she whispered wishing the smell of alcohol would go away and stop taunting her. Sachi saw Inuyasha was drunk to a point; Sachi sighed a load diverting her eyes to the ever vast and cloudless cobalt sky. "We have Kagome to talk about."

The inu eared boy stiffened immediately and Sachi felt it in the wrist she held softly yet still firmly. The true shocker came when Inuyasha ripped his wrist from the miko's grasp making the young woman stagger. Looking upon the inu-hanyou Sachi was shocked to find rage sparkling in his molten gold eyes; not pain or heartbreak as she expected.

He towered over her small fragile form making her cringe. "There's nothing to talk about" he snarled down at Sachi fists clenched at his side. "Got that!!?"

Sachi grew nervous, but still her stubbornness kept her there, trying to reach the true Inuyasha before Kagome's death. Kagome had asked her from beyond her grace and used was strength she had to talk to Sachi. She would reach him, she promised herself that.

"Inuyasha…" she pleaded hoping he would listen to reason. "You have to stop this! This is not what Kagome would have wanted for you, she wants you to be happy; to smile and laugh, to be yourself again. Drinking heavily isn't helping!! It's making it worse, can't you see that? Stop this!! Do it for Kagome!!!"

"URUSEI!!!" Inuyasha yelled stopping Sachi from speech. "I don't need your help for any fucking reason! And don't you dare talk about Kagome like you know her cause you don't!! What do you know anyway!!? You're nothing but a spoiled, self-mutilating wench who knows nothing about how cruel the world can really be!!!"

Sachi was brought to a stand still at the hanyou's words. But soon the flames of her spirit and anger flared to life as it surfaced to fight the fight the hanyou had presented to her; she turned to face him. "Everything revolves around you doesn't it!! You're to caught up in your own pain to notice the pain of the others around you!! All of those people care about Kagome, it may be in a different way but they still care" Sachi said pointing her finger to the village the base of the hill they stood on.

Inuyasha turned to look at the barely visible village then back to the modern day miko before him whose eyes had darkened considerably with conflicting emotions. "Take the time for once to comfort people in their grief…" Sachi whispered still as her eyes fell from his as her arm fell to her side slowly. "…instead of your own." She said as the fearsome jeweled look captured the hanyou's gaze from the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha growled at the look and noticed that the look fell but he was still furious. "You're the one to talk by taking out your pain on yourself!! I don't need your speeches yea hypocrite!!!" Inuyasha yelled in her still turned away ear but Sachi gave no reaction till he was fully done.

Sternly facing the inu-hanyou Sachi knowing that in her eyes there was only frigid emotionless as her face frowned causing Inuyasha to step back completely surprised at the dramatic change in the girl before him.

'_HOLY SHIT!!! She looks like Sesshomaru!!!' _he thought mentally shivering at the mention of the pompous, killing perfectionist of a daiyoukai.

Sachi raised her arm between them and gently tugged the end of the stripe of pure white cloth that concealed her dark secret. It easily came loose and with one fluid movement she flung the cloth aside as the haori sleeve ended at her elbow; no longer did it hide the gruesome scars lacing her tanned arms.

"These scars Inuyasha, are not just any scars" she said her once soft and smiling face was now was hard as granite; her eyes dull and cold as well. Inuyasha couldn't surprise the shiver that traveled up his spine. "Every cut, every scar left behind, is a life I knew and watched die."

Inuyasha huffed unmoved as he crossed his arms before him. He saw the hurt in Sachi's eyes as her arm fell to her side like a broken branch cut from its life force; he ignored it. "Look…people die; there's nothing new or special about that."

Sachi fought back the bitter teardrops that desperately wanted to fall. _'How could he?! He's so heartless, it's astonishing'_ she thought looking at the ground. "Then…" she said in a whisper under her breath. "Then you believe your words are true-"

"Yea, they are" he barked back at Sachi who didn't seem fazed by his answer; he ignored the buzzing in his head.

Sachi looked up unshed jeweled tears sparkling in her glassy eyes. "Then you don't deserve Kagome…and you never will."

Inuyasha took several steps back as he's eyes sprang open in shock and remembrance. Her words had shaken and hurt him, but what hurt his bleeding heart the most was the look that Sachi was giving him. Sachi looked up at him with glistening, saddened unshed tears in her deep indigo eyes; they reminded him too much of Kagome when she had spotted him with Kikyou time and time again. Once he found that he had placed himself a safe distance away he found the strength to look away from the Kagome imposter hating how Sachi's face haunting his mind as much as Kagome's memory.

A small mournful bitter laugh rang in his ears and his head sprang up in surprise, to look at the shrine maiden before him; she laughed again at his face. "You won't look at me will you Inuaysha? I look to much like Kagome, am I right?"

Words caught in his throat like cotton just making it passable to breath but specking out of the question. Inuyasha risked a glance at the miko but quickly looked away bowing his head further to hide his face behind his silver mane of hair while he took two more steps back as she in turn sat herself on the edge of the well.

"_I knew as much'_ Sachi thought as she stared at her feet. _'Kagome want him to move on…so I'll make him'_ Her emerald eyes snapped upward at the inu-hanyou who stared at her once in a while form underneath the snow white tresses of his.

Sachi smirked her head slightly bowed her eyes too vanished beneath the flame of her own mane, but the smirk was visibly seen. "Worthless half-breed" she whispered under her breath knowing very well that Inuyasha had heard.

The silver inu ears perked up then, then just as quickly they were drawn back in Inuyasha's irate temper as the words set in and bounces back and forth in his head. "What you say" he growled softly silently daring Sachi to repeat her words.

"Worthless half-breed, that's what I said. You're a worthless half-breed" she said smiling happily. _'So much for appealing to his sensitive side'_ Sachi thought as she watched the arrogant hanyou march forward to glare viciously down at her.

Grabbing handfuls of the front of Sachi's haori he hauled the weak ningen girl to her feet. Though shocked, Sachi did nothing but stand there on her tip toes, a soft gentle smile on her face making Inuyasha furious.

"I'm not worthless" he snarled mere centimeters from Sachi's face.

"Prove it" she said as her smile fell.

Inuyasha growled loudly shaking the annoying bitch getting a gasp from her. "I don't need to prove anything to you" he snapped and flung the girl to the ground.

Sachi didn't let a moan or expression of pain mare her mask as she rouse to her knees looking after the retreating form of the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha. "So you'll let yourself waste away while sulking and drinking; pathetic absolutely pathetic."

"I'M NOT PATHETIC!!!" roared Inuyasha as red bleed into the edges of his eyes as her sprinted forward to face the kneeling girl that still bore a smile on her face but at the sight of the crimson in Inuyasha's eyes the smile fell like a rock in water.

Catching herself before it was to late she cocked her head to the side looking up at him then sighed to look down once more in disappointment. "Looks like I can't save you like I promised Kagome." Sachi waited for his reaction, it wasn't the one she was hoping to get.

"Save me from what" he yelled still up in Sachi's face as both kneeled before each other still. "I don't need anyone's saving; Kagome should know that more so then anyone else!! I don't need yours, not Kagome's, no one's!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE!!!"

When Inuyasha swiftly rouse to his feet with the grace of his kind and in the instant he went to walk away a soft and sweet yet sad and lonely voice stopped him and with it the heavy, iron-like weight crashed down on him weighing down his chest so breathing was impossible. Slowly but surely Inuyasha turned back and looked down at the girl kneeling there, the girl that had spoken such words that tormented him with flashes of fangs and claws, and the lust for blood.

In his heart he pleading for her to not say the words again but still a part of him wished deeply to ear the words much like another girl had said to him.

Sachi didn't look up at him thought, just at the ground hands laid light in her lap with a far off glazed look in her emerald-indigo eyes; she opened her mouth again and Inuyasha's heart skipped threatening to stop.

"You might not need help from youkai, but who's to save you…" she trailed turning up her face to the internally shacking hanyou to peered down at her pegging and pleading for her to go on and stop at the same time. "…from…yourself…."

Shock flew through Inuyasha's veins like quicksilver; hot and thick. He crouched down and looked into the captivating eyes of the ocean. _'She has worries for my well being…why?' _Inuyasha thought then closed his eyes slowly breaking the contact; he swiftly raised himself to his feet turning once again away from the young overly powerful miko.

"Where-"

"Go home" he said suddenly breaking Sachi's sentence off, but still he sternly walked away.

Sachi sat shocked for a time then shook her head to clear the fog of confusion. "Inuyasha, I like to keep my promises! If you push me away you're pushing Kagome away!! She knows you're miserable; let me help you! LET KAGOME'S REMEMBRANCE HELP YOU!!!!" Screamed Sachi at Inuyasha's fleeing back as her claws dug into her palms from her balled fists as her whole body shock with rage.

Then suddenly in a flash Inuyasha was once again in front of her starring Sachi down with piercing gold orbs of sunrays made of a million shades of gold. She backed up and found the roof wood of the well at the back of her legs. He glared down at Sachi whose mask placed to mock him fell away at the sheer force of the look he gave her. "I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A MEMORY WHEN IT ONLY SERVES TO PUT FURTHER AND FURTHER INTO MISERY!!!!!"

"Then remember how happy she was with you! She never regretted being with you, why should you be any different!!? You love her don't you!!!? IS THIS HOW YOU SHOW IT!?!?!?!?!?!" Sachi got right up to his face the same as he had just done to her but she had a snarl on her face and unintentionally giving the hanyou a shockwave of her smoldering scent.

"**Must have" **growled the youkai blood within the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha flung his eyes wide with nervous and fearful shock. After three months of no opinion on anything silent as if it had never even been there, Inuyasha's youkai spoke to him. _'Why now' _ he thought then his golden amber gaze fell on Sachi who's face was mere inches from his own; she was terribly close. _'HER!!!!'_

He huffed and backed away slightly. "You don't understand and you never will! SO GO HOME AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!"

Inuyasha's roaring order shocked Sachi to no end so all words stumbled faltered over each other in panic to find something to say; she found nothing. Though she found no words to say her temper flared to life like that of her miko powers which glowed in her hands that were clenched tightly the blood on her hands nearly black against the glow of holy power. Her temper grew and flared to the bream nearly overflowing to consume her all together but the fire of her spirit shown in her eyes as her eye contact never faltered.

"FIN E IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT I WILL GO!!!!!"

"FINE!!!

"FINE!!!!"

Swiftly with enormous amounts of rage, they turned their backs on each other. While Inuyasha walked stiffly to the edge of the green shadowy forest, Sachi sat on the edge of the well; her long legs dangling on the brink of the ancient well's gloomy depths. With one stray glace over her shoulder at the departing hanyou Sachi was so intrigued by she took the plunge down to be enveloped by the lights and glimmer of the time portal hidden within the Bone Eater's Well.

As he broke through the barrier of greenery Inuyasha found himself slowing and soon stopped all together just behind the wall of bushes and underbrush that encircled the well clearing. He tried purging the urge to look back but soon the curiousness of the girl named Sachi that he had just met three days or so ago overwhelmed him. Turning to look over his shoulder and through the wall of green leaves and brown branches the young hanyou boy with the silver white mane looked over his shoulder one final time to find the miko gone.

She was gone, swept away by the power of the mysterious well that had brought now two girl's to this time…this place of death and misery. Inuyasha turned fully to look at the well from where he stood concealed in the shadows of the trees. He felt a slight lost with the girl's departure but also joyful that another young girl didn't have the unhappy ending of dying in a place that wasn't home and to fall to the hand of a monster. No Sachi was gone and Inuyasha was glad for it she was out his hair and out of his life for good. She had vanished into the depths of the ancient well he cherished and despised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hi all sry i haven't updated in a while…babysitting is annoying but I get a paycheck so it's all good :D but yea tell me what you all think…cause I like to know im getting a lot of reviews that it's a good story and that I should keep up the good work and I will im busy writing it when ever I can (p.s.-I have no life anyways so what else am I to do) [smirks so that's right ppl tell me what u think

this BLAZE is out!!!

PS: push that little purple button down there u know u want to XD 

**  
**


	9. Window to the Unblessed I

Disclaimer: I own noth'in'!!!!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 9-Window to the Unblessed I**

It was eerily dark and frightening as the tainted aura of sadness and bitter tears of years of old played across sensitive senses. The stone was frigid and as unforgiving as prison bars giving the place of misery that very feel. The dirt ground was hard yet fine and dusty with 500 years of lack of ran, with ancient old bleached bones scattered around the shadowy depths of the pit. All the elements gave the malevolent place a sense of foreboding and the feel of an inescapable prison that encased any type of being with doubt and the embracing of death. Yet even in the darkest of places there is light; there is always a single flicker of light shinning through.

She sat there her legs bent beneath her in the gloomy depths of the foreboding well. Her head was bowed as the very place she was in matched her soul in this darkened hour; more so her life. No light from the sun reached where she was as she embraced the darkness and embraced her failure.

"I've failed" Sachi whispered into the shadowy gloom of the Bone Eater's Well that merely echoed back her hollow words.

Yet no mater how much shame she had or how brooding her thoughts, she still found not all was lost; there was still light coming from somewhere still shinning brighter then the sun. The small flicker of a candle flame in all consuming shadows still burned with determination, even when it was alone and no one to know of its courage and stubbornness to keep moving on, keep burning. That flame made him what he is, what made up his spirit; what gave him the strength and courage. Inuyasha lacked his spark now; his candle flame that would become an ever consuming inferno when the time came. The hanyou's inner light that shinned like his sun shinning eyes had been snuffed out in one single instant with Kagome's untimely demise. Sachi couldn't help but agree; Kagome was too young to die.

Looking up there was a shaft of light after all breaking through the eternal gloom. So taking hold of the rickety latter Sachi climbed from the eerily depths of the ancient well to find the doors wide open as if greeting her and casting away the eternal darkness with the warmth of the late summer sunset set aflame in crimson.

"Haa, I see you're finally back fire-child" said a voice and standing there with the setting sun beating on his creamy houshi haori was Ming-Jiji.

Sachi couldn't help but smirk in her depression as she walked up to him dressed in the garb of a true shrine maiden. "You planned this all along." It was not a question and Ming knew it. Ming only smiled innocently back up at Sachi as the setting sun's bleeding light lit the young girl's hiar into a fascinating and wild firestorm.

Inuyasha had walked away quickly after finding that Sachi had left without a single glace back as he had. There was no flaming ningen creature perched on the ledge of the ancient well. As the wind swirled around him he caught the fading scent of smoldering roses and swiftly picked up his pass making his way solemnly to the village that lay in the valley below.

The door hanging swung open at the hanyou's entrance and was greeted with the cheerful smiles of his friends. Coming to sit before the cooking fire he starred deeply into the crimson flames yet could not steal his mind from the girl that bore such crimson hair. She was a miko, a shrine maiden from the future that had the very color of hair that matched her enemies crimson flames of their spirit.

'_Ironic…' _Inuyasha thought still as stone gazing into the blaze.

"Inuyasha? Did you hear me" asked Sango waving a hand before his face to get his undivided attention.

"W-What?" he said mentally shacking his head to reed the thoughts of the curious miko.

Sango scowled at the hanyou annoyed. "Where is Sachi, she's been looking for you all day; did you find her?"

The inu-hanyou narrowed his eyes as once more the golden eyes stared into the flames before him. "Yea, I found her and I scent her home." He turned to face Sango's shocked face. "And if you got a problem with that too bad, cause I ain't going to get her!!"

Miroku cocked an eyebrow at the hanyou boy. "Scent her home Inuyasha, or pushed her back down the well?"

"Feh! I didn't push her! She left under her own free will; it was a mutual understanding " he huffed as he rouse to head to his now none Sachi inhabited room.

"By "mutual understanding" I assume you mean there was an argument and you caused her to go" said Sango coming to stand behind the departing inu-hanyou. "Just like Kagome."

The silver haired hanyou balled his fists in frustration. _'I don't need this shit right now' _he thought then spun to face the taijiya. "Sango, this is nothing like Kagome! That bitch went home and that's that, deal with it!!!"

The taijiya and hanyou stood firmly glaring at one another starring each other down.

Miroku coughed into his hand to gain the conflicting pairs attention. "Inuyasha, did you have the common sense to ask for the Shikon no Tama before she left; being Sachi is untrained in protecting such a dangerous and sought after ancient object it would be safer with us."

"Umm…" trailed Inuyasha starring into the houshi's direction but not right at him.

Sango exhaled roughly in frustration sitting herself by her Hentai husband. "I can't believe you."

"It's kinda hard to think of that when you're yelling at a stubborn mule of a ningen female!"

Miroku once again cocked a brow. "So you did have an argument with Sachi, I expected as much. But didn't you Kaede say Sachi-san was a spiritual hanyou?"

Kaede nodded. "Hai."

"THAT BITCH IS OVER ALL CONFUSING OK!! She's ningen most of the time…she's only hanyou when she needs to be. BUT THAT'S STILL NOT THE POINT!!! She's still overly stubborn and she sure as hell never handing the Shikon over to me! Kami, that bitch is annoying, just thinking about her infuriates me!!"

"And it's the same way with us about you" said Shippo finally getting into the conversation. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and even Kirara nodded there head in agreement with the young fox kit.

"Grrrr" growled the hanyou turning toward the door to the hut.

"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"What now!?"

"Go and fetch the Shikon in the morning, will you? Sachi maybe strong beyond our understanding but still, things can happen weather here or there."

Inuyasha mentally growled and cursed under his breath, but gave the houshi a stiff nod and strode out of the hut to the setting sun set in scarlet. _'Some night air will do me some good'_ he thought sprinting to the place most precious to his heart; the Goshinboku. That night he shallowly slept in the tree's strong branches, to weary to dream of anything but the flicker of flame and the intoxicating scent of roses set aflame.

But as the night drew nearer and the hanyou slept on he was oblivious to the scarlet eyes that glowed through the night starring at him. All was shadow around the mysterious figure who hide the shadow of the bushes and underbrush just outside the moonlit clearing of the Goshinboku.

"_Yes…yes…"_ thought the mystery hidden figure. _"Yes, go fetch the precious Unblessed Child, the Fire-Child. And when you return all will be far different with your return with the girl my master so desperately as searched for."_

The crimson glowing eyes faded as the silvery blue moon began its climb through the velvet night sky never to gaze upon the hanyou guardian of the village again that night as the plot of misery and pain unfolded and came into action in the dark figures wicked mind.

That bright shinning morning Sachi woke early. Her emerald-indigo gaze met the girly glow of the overwhelming color of pink of Kagome's room. It burned her eyes as the sun came crashing in, but blinking away the dots in her vision Sachi slowly sat up and placed herself on the edge of the bed starring out the open window.

She turned to look at her hands that lay lip and palm up in her lap. "Was it all real? Inuyasha and the others…the youkai, the bandits…was it all real or some elaborate dream?" she said aloud then turned to the window once more to find a pair of cooing morning doves perched on a branch of the tree just out her bedroom window.

Rising slowly like her body was years older then it was Sachi found her miko outfit and peeled off a pair of Kagome's borrowed PJs. Slipping her arms through the large bell shaped sleeves Sachi looked over her self inflicted wounded arm finding it nearly healed over the past three days. Raising her head to look at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the closet door she saw her reflection, and it drove a shiver up her spin.

"_What's more uncomfortable? Wearing a miko outfit when I'm no where near the title other then possessing the purifying power, or wearing a dead girl's PJs?" _Sachi thought gazing at her self suppressing the shivers. "That's a hard one" she said a load starring at herself only to cock her head to the side an sigh deeply.

Turning the knob of the door Sachi opened it and found none other then Buyo sitting smack dab in the middle of her door way in the middle of the hallway starring up at her. "Hey there Buyo, what you up to now?" And the overly weight feline purred loudly as he pushed his furry white chin into Sachi's stroking hand as she kneeled there giving a small giggle at the cat's antics to keep the petting and attention going.

The sound of the stairs softly cricking made the attention fall short as Sachi saw Ming's grey hiar coming up the stairs. There was a soft smile on his face as he came to the landing and starred down at Sachi who still kneeled by the cat that still purred load enough to radial the walls. She remained where she was as she smiled sweetly up at the houshi.

"Are you ready?"

Sachi's face plummeted to the floor as did her heart. She had told Ming the details of her life and what had happened beyond the well after he in turn told her his knowledge of the shrine and the secrets it truly held. Ming had humbly offered to help her move into the Higurashi Shrine by driving her to her old apartment and packing stuff in the back of his mini-van.

Going back never really hit her till she saw the bright taunting caution tape on the entrance of the nearly bare shelves of the once very successful flower shop. It pained Sachi to walk through the disarray of what she used to call home knowing she had caused it; her very presence brought death to all she turned to. Her existence was hand in hand with the shadow of death. All through the over looking of the shop Sachi had avoided the cash register counter for every reason.

Silent and solemn Sachi climbed the twisted stairs with Ming silent and patient behind her. She pushed open her bedroom door and saw it as if she had never left. On the twin sized bed on the far left of the room the black comforter was pulled up as the bed was made. The desk lay across the room against the right wall with pictures and a few papers orderly placed across its surface. No cloths littered the dark stained wood floor other then a pair of Mary Jane's that went to Sachi's uniform she had kept.

The whole of the room gave off a dark aura of sadness and regret mixed with loneliness. Though the room was in no means dark in means of light the mere essence of the room was dark and deeply depressing as Sachi felt tears swell up in her eyes. Forcing them back with a few blinks and swallowing the lump in her throat she turned to face the closet to tackle her fist agenda on her long list moving; cloths.

As Sachi rummaged through her small amount of clothing Ming-jiji turned to the door and closed it behind him. After five minutes of cluelessness on what to where Sachi decided on a pair of knee long shorts that were black with grey with a little bit of hot pink running through the plaid design. Then she pulled out a hooded black tank top with a hot-pink broken heart on the left breast. Seeing herself in the mirror she found it was satisfactory and grabbed some black eyeliner and eye shadow and smeared it on. Finally reaching into a dresser Sachi pulled out a plan ebony arm warmers that had a whole for her thumb alone while her fingers remained free. Now she was finally read to move on.

'_Again' _she thought pulling out a crimson and ebony suitcase from under her bed. "Right" she said out load opening it and turned to the snow white painted door to let Ming in.

The houshi walked in with a soft gentle insuring smile on his face but fell when seeing Sachi's solemn and pained face with the overwhelming sense of grief swimming just beneath the surface of her indigo gaze and façade she had put in place.

"_Sachi" _Ming said in English as he grasped the girl by the shoulders. _"Do not blame yourself for their deaths; they wouldn't want you to do that. Asono and her husband would want you to be happy and move on."_

Sachi bowed her head not able to look at Ming-jiji anymore. _"But I've been turning my back and moving on for six years since this whole thing started"_ she whispered mournfully back in English finding it oddly strange on her tongue. _"It's cowardly and disgusting…AND I'M SICK OF IT!!! I should just die and end this cruel circle of blood and death."_

"Never say such things Fire-Child!!"

Looking up Sachi saw the elderly houshi's eyes soften as he looked back at her. "Why…Why shouldn't I just curl up in a corner and die?"

Ming sighed letting his hands fall from her shoulders. "Two reasons my dear. One: it isn't in your nature to do so you are too stubborn and prideful to do such. Two, and possible the most important is: there is always something more to live for, even when we think there isn't. Always is there something to live for we just merely have to find it."

Turning to the large blood colored suitcase he frowned for a second but it vanished in a blink as he turned to look back at the girl that possessed such a dark aura. "Come let's get you packed."

Sachi softly smiled and nodded trying to stay positive in a place where nothing but death and pain brought only doubt and regret.

"There" sighed Sachi placing the large guitar amp on the floor by her Ibanez guitar that lay in its stand. Looking around the room Sachi found she liked it and it fit her personality.

There was still Kagome's pink walls and carpet but instead of the pink curtains and comforter they were replaced with Sachi's eerie ebony ones. The fire haired miko had placed some of her posters up of popular band from America and Japan on the pink walls. Kagome's desk was still there except a few new things like Sachi's vase of deep blood red dried roses and peacock feathers, and some framed pictures of Sachi with her friends and mother. The bookshelf by the desk was filled with the ancient books of Toga, the Inu no Taisho, except one was still missing.

Sachi's favorite book of them all was hidden in the room above the broken down flower shop. Pulling her pink and black vans on Sachi waved a goodbye to Ming. "I'm going out for a while Ming-jiji, so don't wait up for me; just go home an take a break" then she was gone out of the door with a steady walk taking her to where she would rather die then go to.

Inuyasha woke late that morning, the wide sheltering branches of the Goshinboku kept the burning suns light in the sky from waking the hanyou at dawn. As it registered it was around midday late morning. Inuyasha cursed himself for over sleeping; leaping from the ancient tree and sped off to the village.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede sat around the cooking fire of the head miko's hut waiting for their midday meal to finish. Raising their eyes as light came crashing through the doorway they were all surprised to see a pissed off inu-hanyou walk in and take his place in amongst them in the small hut.

"Didn't go well did it" stated Sango glaring. "Serves you right!"

Inuyasha with his chin on his fist gave the woman taijiya a passing annoyed glance before turning his molten gold eyes back to the cooking fire before him. "I did go…not yet anyway."

"What!!?" they all gasped in surprise.

The young fox kit scrambled up to the hanyou practically on his lap. "If you haven't gone then where were you all morning?"

"Over slept" growled Inuyasha as he shoved the curious kit from his lap.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "You overslept? I find that highly unlikely. I hope you weren't off rutting with a walking, talking overgrown clay pot" and out the corner of the warrior woman's eye Sango threw Inuyasha a dagger filled look that silently said. _"Don't you dare insult Kagome's memory!!"_

Inuyasha turned away swiftly as rage flared to life deep in his core. He hadn't told them that Kagome died because he had gotten distracted by Kikyou's scent; how could he? He was furious at himself for it as well as Kikyou; she had known that would happen and she counted on it too. He swiftly stood and turned stiffly away to the door.

"Are you going to fetch Sachi?" asked the elderly miko.

Miroku nodded. "Yes we must get her back here with the Shikon no Tama or just the Shikon; preferably both though."

Looking over his red clothed shoulder at his friends the inu eared boyish man nodded his head ever so slightly if they hadn't been watching intently they would have missed it. "I'll go later this evening" and like so many times in the past he bulleted from the hut to vanish into thin air, but this time there was no young woman dressed in a green and white school uniform to worry and fuss over the young hanyou.

It was evening again as red bleed into the greenery surrounding the large clearing that housed the Bone Eater's Well. Striding through the bushes and underbrush on the edge breaking their barrier the red clad inu-hanyou came to stand stiffly at the well's edge while glaring daggers and fire at it's murky, eerie depths.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this again! I promised myself I'd never go back after telling Kagome's family about her death' _thought Inuyasha in the shelter of his head.

Balling his fists he shut eyes amber eyes tightly and took the single leap into the shadowy ancient depths of the well as shimmering blues and indigos washed over him as he felt the pull of time travel. As he's clawed bare feet instantly touched the well dirt floor Inuyasha leapt again propelling himself through the air and out of the confining well to land just at the base of the contraption that had brought one to many complications into his life.

Turning his head around his snow white mane flying about him as he found nothing had changed since he had gone; he grinned. Walling up the rickety stairs of the well house he pushed aside the wooden panels to the building and immediately the modern smells of Tokyo crashed down on all his senses in a cruel unforgiving cloud nearly making him gage.

'_Holy shit! I forgot how bad it smells here; how could Kagome stand this!?'_ he said to himself as he covered his sensitive nose behind his crimson haori sleeve.

Striding to the house steadily without hesitation the hanyou opened the front door and lowered his sleeve slightly smiling as the smell of Kagome swirled around him in a comforting wave sweeping away the smells of the polluted outdoors.

'_The scent of dewy spring morning; I almost forgot Kagome's scent.' _He risked a smile then taking another deep breath as eh silently climbed the stairs the plushy carpet beneath his bare feet comforting after so long of a absence. Making it to the landing of the second floor Inuyasha swung the door on his right wide as a sad smile formed across his face at the thought of being in his koishii's room when she would never step foot in it again. The sad smile though turned into a frown and a slight snarl as golden youkai eyes took in the room before him.

It was Kagome's room he looked over, but it wasn't the same; it wasn't her's no more. "What in the name of hell is this" he growled seeing the room transformed into something darker and more depressing. Sniffing the air that still held Kagome's scent he found what he was searching for. "Sachi" he said under his breath with a deadly growl deep in his throat. Taking two strides into the room with his silver mane of hair flowing behind him Inuyasha looked over the darker side of his beloved Kagome's room.

Irate flaming gold orbs swept over the room, but stopped at the desk and bookshelf. Other the sparring a split second passing glace at the books, Inuyasha never let his youkai gaze leave a certain photograph that sat beneath a vase of dried roses and feathers in a polished black marble frame. There smiling widely with no care in the world dressed up in a bright colored spring dress was a fiery haired was a six year old Sachi, but she wasn't alone.

Bending slightly in the knees whit her hands on a young Sachi's shoulders; smiling with the same smile as the young girl, was a mid thirty year old woman that held all the girl's body structure. Every curve of the heart shaped face, the natural sun kissed skin that still was paler then a traditional Japanese woman. The curves of the Sachi Inuyasha knew matched the woman in the picture perfectly. But was puzzled the hanyou was that thought Sachi had emerald-indigo jeweled eyes and flaming red hair this woman had none. The woman had dark brown hiar with coffee brown cheerful eyes, yet it was still obvious that the woman standing hugging the young Sachi was none other then Sachi's okaa-san.

Picking it up in his clawed hands Inuyasha was astounded by the likeness the okaa-san and her daughter held yet shared so many differences as well. But it wasn't just that, there in Sachi's eyes there was something missing then that she had now; the pure shine of jeweled eyes lacked a certain something a certain color and feeling. _'What caused you to change so much Sachi'_ he thought noticing that this younger, childish, stubborn an annoying Sachi was altogether no where near dark in any and every aspect.

"What happened?" he asked not able to just merely think the words.

"Oh, you must be none other then that Inuyasha fellow" rang out a cheerful elderly crackly voice form the wide open doorway.

"AHHH!!!" cried out Inuyasha the picture flying form his startled hands as he fell over out of complete heart-stopping shock. Find his feet quickly thought the hanyou leapt to stand before a man that had startled him. "Who the hell are-" but before Inuyasha could finish the sound of shattering glass filled the room and the inu ears on Inuyasha's head were held back in nervousness as his whole body grew rigid as he looked behind him at his feet.

There laying on the floor face down with sparkling glass shards surrounding it was the black polished marble frame of the picture that had puzzled the inu-hanyou so much he had forgotten where he was.

A sigh from the doorway caused a furry ear twitch and turn toward the sound, as eyes remained at the mess before him. "Sachi will not be happy about that" said the houshi.

Inuyasha huffed as his frustrations with the girl came back. "What do I care; she's nothing but an annoying, stubborn wench!"

"You are certainly no how the Higurashi's described you when they lived here" said the man that Inuyasha knew was a houshi by the dress walked forward.

Turning to the old man Inuyasha growled low in warning not to get closer.

"Quit the animal are we not Inuyasha" smiled the elderly houshi playfully.

"Watch it old fart! I'm not in the mood!" Turning from the houshi as Inuyasha placed the glassless frame and picture on the desk face up. Facing the houshi once more the hanyou towered over the white haired crinkled face man. "Who the hell are you old man and how do you know me!? More importantly what do you mean by when the Higurashi's lived here!!?"

Coughing lightly into his fists the old ningen spoke. "My name is Ming; Ming-Jiji if you'd like. And I know you Inuyasha, because I was a trusted family friend of Kagome's grandfather. They trusted me with their secretes about their shrine before they moved out of Tokyo; I'm the new caretaker of this Shinto Shrine."

"They move…" trailed the inu-hanyou as he sank to his doggy crotch in devastation. "They left without anything of theirs or Kagome's" he whispered honey-amber eyes glazed over with hurtful shock.

Ming sighed kneeling before the young man. "They left a note to me one day saying the memories were just to hard to bare."

Inuyasha merely huffed weakly turning his face away from the houshi. As he did so he saw a snow white plushy stuffed inu at the foot of the bed starring at him with beading ebony eyes; it had Sachi written all over it. "Sachi…" he whispered softly then turned to the elderly ningen. "What's Sachi doing here, let alone in Kagome's room!?"

Ming grinned as he stood. "She lives here now; she had no where else to go so I let her stay."

"What!? Here!!? In Kagome's room you gotta be shitt'in me!!!?"

Ming merely chuckled shacking his head unfazed by the inu-hanyou wrath.

Inuyasha growled annoyed with the Ming's cheery attitude. "Fine, be that way" he snapped grabbing a handful of the houshi's robes bringing Ming right off his feet up to Inuyasha's snarling face. "Just tell me where Sachi is!"

"She left not to long ago. If you follow her scent I'm sure you'll find her. You do know her scent right?" said the still unfazed ningen man.

Letting go of the houshi Inuyasha glared forward at nothing as he's mind's eyes conjured up a picture of a irate flaming miko that caused shivers to go the hanyou's back beneath the silver mane of hair. "I know her unforgettable stench all right; I knew it before I ever knew her."

Ming narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, showing anger for the first time that was directed at the hanyou. "I think she smells like a garden; a rose garden perhaps, is that considered a stench?"

Inuyasha crossing his arms before him narrowed his eyes at nothing as he turned to the open window. "Oh she smells like roses alright. Smells like a rose condemned to bur in the pits of hell."

"Maybe so…" whispered Ming as he picked up a picture of just Sachi sitting on railing of a building looking over a darkened part of Tokyo that was taken not to long ago as he gazed up at the crescent moon. "She does look like a blood red rose forced to forever burn in Hell" Ming said turning to Inuyasha. "Perhaps you can save her from that."

Inuyasha leapt onto the windowsill taken back by Ming's words he looked at the picture form the corner of his honey-amber eye and they widened in surprise. There in the young woman's eyes was the something Inuyasha had seen when he first set his eyes on her, yet he could not place what it was. Shaking his head to clear it he looked at Ming.

"I'll be back before nightfall…with that annoying miko wench."

Ming smiled an nodded but headed to a post of the bed taking hold of the old baseball hat Inuyasha wore every time he went out. "You'll need it" said the houshi holding it out to the silver haired and amber eyed young man.

Snatching it Inuyasha reluctantly forcing it on his head to cover his fuzzy ivory inu ears and leapt form the window down to the grounds to quickly descend the shrine alabaster stone stairs then the silver shine of silver was gone vanishing into the night and the wild nightlife of Tokyo.

A/N: there u learned something about Sachi and that frame is special too so u all know but yea. Originally this chapter was so long that I had to change it into a 3 part chapters…take about one freakishly long chapter (cracks knuckles so her finger don't hurt) but yea I hope to get another chapter up before the week is out so look forward to it…

Sachi: Next time on Unblessed…Chapter 10- Window to the Unblessed II

Blaze: Nice job!

Sachi: thanks

Inu: yea, yea whatever can we finish now?

Blaze & Sachi: PARTY POOPER!!

Blaze: bye-bye see yea all next time!

P.S. -remember push the little purple button that says GO…you know you want to (smiles sweetly)


	10. Window to the Unblessed II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. no matter what I say!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Chapter 10-Window to the Unblessed II**

The streets of Japan's capital where crowed and noisy, bustling with the everyday and night activity of the Tokyo people. The smells were intoxicating, stinging his eyes forcing him to concentrate on the scent of condemned roses. The noises along gave him a headache as he flew from roof top to roof top in a small business district of Tokyo.

Forcing himself to sniff the air again Inuyasha found himself very close to where Sachi had stopped. Taking one more leap to the next building the silver haired boy come to a graceful sliding stop. Looking around Inuyasha found a fire escape and steadily going down it he sniffed as the scent of roses grew stronger. Stopping at an open window on the second floor Inuyasha peeked inside and found Sachi there at her desk back to her back to him as she turned the pages of the ancient book she was so engrossed in with a blissful glazed look in her eyes.

Sachi turned the pages of the recording of Touga's battles and adventures. But all of the words didn't register as she merely turned the ancient pages as her thoughts revolved around a certain curious hanyou that wouldn't leaver her life and sanity in peace.

Snapping the book shut she lad her head on it and sighed. _'How annoying' _she thought to herself. Standing slowly she stretched with her arms gracefully reaching about her head while her nails extended to claws so she stretched at the air. "That Inuyasha certainly leaves an imposing first impression" she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha who still sat outside the window couldn't help but smirk. _'I was thinking the same thing about you' _ he thought his smirking only widening.

Sachi seeing the beginning of the beautiful sun setting beyond the window and the towering buildings of downtown Tokyo she couldn't help but remember the sunsets in the Sengoku Jidai. Walking barefoot toward the windowsill Sachi placed her forearms on the edge her head on the brink of the polluted outdoors. Course she caught up in her own world she was oblivious to a certain panicked person one foot from her. Her emerald-indigo gaze trailed over the city landscape that she loved and hated as she turned her head to take in the full horizon, it was only then did she take notice of the hanyou's presence when she came face to face with him starring at her outside her window.

Sachi blinked one, twice, three times as emerald ocean met honey amber.

Inuyasha surprised that she hadn't screamed at him overcame his shock first. "Oi, wench where have you been!?"

Sachi's eyes shot open in shock. "Holy fuck!" she screeched coming to a stand only to smash the back of her head on the paint-peeping windowsill rattling the glass so hard Inuyasha feared it would break.

"Urgh" growled/moaned Sachi collapsed to the ground on her knees holding her head in pure head-splitting possibly quit literally agony.

Inuyasha slipping into the bedroom with caution as the wounded girl would be furious he knew once she over came the pain racking her brain. "You ok?"

Cracking open a single emerald orb in pain she glared still holding her head, "What" she said heaving for breath to subside the pain. "Are you doing here?"

He stumbled for words trying to get around the truth but he was never one good with words to tip-toe around the truth; he was always a forward person. "I'm here for the Shikon no Tama."

"Is that so" she said placing a hand to the back of her head to bring back with small droplets of crimson; a shiver of thrill went up the hanyou's spin at the sight of the sweet blood. Inuyasha forced down the growl of wanting as Sachi spoke again. "Great" she snapped a load as she stood turning to the hanyou, but found his face cloudy and wavering as dizziness caused the fire haired girl to sway.

Inuyasha seeing Sachi faltering stance caught her before she started to completely fall over. "You ok? Need help?"

The miko pushed his hands away forcing herself to focus her vision and blink back the tears that the sudden shock of hitter her head that had caused. "I'm fine and I don't need help from you, that's for sure since you don't want mine!"

The silver haired hanyou growled as he stood back. "So then down t to why I'm here; I want the Shikon and I want it now!"

"No."

"Wench!

An eyebrow twitched as her frustration with the creature before her grew. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!!"

CRASH!!!!

"Ehh" groaned Inuyasha face planted into the wood floor.

"The names Sachi! SA-CHI!! Use it cause I know you know it!"

Looking up Inuyasha glared daggers. "Bi-

"Na-a-aaa, do you really want to finish that" she said waving a finger through the air.

Inuyasha rouse to his feet silently still glaring fiery daggers, but it took no effect on the young miko. Looking around he found the room surprisingly bare, but after seeing the invasion of Kagome's room he knew it would be like this except for a few basic pieces of furniture; he didn't like it at all.

Storming up to peer down at Sachi with his hard golden gaze, he snarled then smirked to himself as he saw the wench before him stiffen uncertain and slightly fearful. "What's with moving into Kagome's room; you wrecked it nearly beyond recognizing!!!"

Sachi snarled becoming defiant toward the towering male before her. "I did not! I didn't even repaint it now did I!!" Crossing her arms over her chest she huffed much like the hanyou did all the time turning her back to him. "Besides, what's it to you what I do or don't do?!"

The inu-hanyou held up his hands as if to hit the turned away miko but he held himself back as a growl formed in his throat that couldn't be suppressed. "Kagome was more to me then anything!! I don't like people messing with her things!!!"

"Haha" laughed Sachi more at herself as she looked over her shoulder at the hanyou who grew furious at the sound of her laughter. "That's right, I forgot. Kagome was your koishii, your future mate right?" The young girl turned fully to face Inuyasha whit a sad sober look in her eyes as she looked up at him eyes unwavering from his own; he grew uneasy. "You must love her very much."

Inuyasha's frustrations and rage fell away like the end of winter's ice as summer melted it away. He saw that the girl before him wasn't mocking him or Kagome, she felt for them. He bowed his head trying to hide his sad expression and eyes from the strange miko girl.

"I did love her" he softly finally whispered after a pause of silence.

Sachi took a step forward to the mourning hanyou who took no notice of her presence. She hesitantly reached up to hold the silver mane drooped head, but she drew back slightly not sure of the reaction she would receive. But the urge to comfort him was overwhelming so she risked his wrath for his sanity.

Lightly as if the slightest grasp would shatter him Sachi placed her hands on both sides of his head where if he had ningen ears would have been. The silver mane beneath her delicate hands was far more softer then she could have possibly imagined. Like the down of a white dove's feathers, so silken it was as if it was the softest shinning silk the richest man in Japan could bay. With her soft graceful hands she lightly forced Inuyasha's face to rise and look at her straight in the eye. But she was shocked that the moody Inuyasha she knew didn't yell at her yet for invading his space.

Inuyasha of course was as shocked in the firey miko's actions as she was at his lack of it. Here he was standing before a overly powerful miko holding his head in her soft angelic hands as if she feared breaking him. He couldn't help but look into the emerald-indigo of her eyes; he couldn't find the strength to look away.

"You love her, Inuyasha" she whispered still holding his head up both ningen and hanyou oblivious to the fact that Sachi was running her fingers through his mane of shinning snow white hiar. "The love you have for her will never go; every passed love still holds a place in your heart, it will never leave or be replaced. There merely a new love stronger then the last to take up the space next to it." she said smiling softly reinsuring the hanyou as they stood there for what seemed like forever; a rosy tinge appeared on Sachi's cheeks and Inuyasha pretended he didn't notice.

She let her hands fall to his shoulder smiling awkwardly for a second. "There, that's my wisdom for the day." Seeing that the haunted look had yet to leave his eyes her smile faltered but she forced it back into a fuller sweeter smile. "I think someone need a hug from a friend." She giggled at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face.

He was taken back alright from her forwardness. "A hug?"

"Yea a hug between friends, it always made me feel better knowing that someone cared enough about me to try their best to comfort me.

With a sweet innocent smile on her face she raised herself onto her black painted toes to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Feeling him stiffen Sachi just slightly giggled but feeling relax at last and wrap his arms around her middle of her back she sighed. _'Maybe I will get that spark back' _she thought as he squeezed tighter for a second then loosened his hold.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder and let his arms fall back to his side. It shocked him to the core that he really did feel better. _'I cause she was right about the hug thing from a friend'_ he said to himself as he watched Sachi place herself apart form him. "So does this mean we're friends?"

Her smile showed brightly up at him her eyes closed showing her innocence as if she new nothing of the cruel and brutal world. "I hope to think so."

"Good, now lets get back to the shrine. I promised Ming-jiji that I'd be back at the break of nightfall with you in tow."

"I'm not a piece of baggage you know" she snapped as she grabbed the ancient book and followed Inuyasha through the door and to the landing. But he stopped at the beginning of the stairs his eyes strained down looking at the turn in the staircase. "Something wrong Inu-" but her question was cut off by a hand over her mouth. "Mhat's mrong?" she mumbled through the clawed hands.

"Shh" snapped the holding a single finger up to his lips to show he wanted silence. "There's people coming two woman by the sounds of it and they are not happy."

Sachi racked her brain trying to think of who would come to the shop when the owners were dead and the shop now out of business. Then it hit her with fiery fury; two woman who were furious could none other be Asono's sisters.

Retching the hand from her mouth with an angry look from Inuyasha she ignored it. "Follow me! We need to hid somewhere" she whispered and seeing a small closet just outside her bedroom door she swung wide the white wooden panel turning on the light by the string that hung above. "This'll have to do."

"What!? I'm not cramming myself in there!!"

Sachi glared ruthlessly making the young man shiver. "It's empty and we both can fit in it just fine, so stop you ridiculous whining!"

Shoving the still resisting hanyou in Sachi just noticed that a hot lay on his head covering his ears. _'Good' _she thought. Sliding into the closet closing the door behind her she found herself plastered against Inuyasha's chest with the large book between them and Sachi was thankful for it, but still a all the blood rushed to her face. Looking up and finding the string to the light she pulled it and plunged them both into pitch black darkness just in time as the crick of the footsteps reached the landing to the second floor.

Inuaysha watched Sachi in the darkness knowing she if she didn't use her hanyou vision she would be able to penetrate the darkness around them. He nervousness and unease, concerned him. He had called her friend and he kept his word so no one was going to harm her while he was around. _'But why sis he so afraid of two woman when she faced 4 to 5 youkai without blinking' _ he thought but his train of thought was disturbed by voices right outside the closet they had hidden in.

"Dear Kami this place is a pit" said a woman in a high annoying sluttish voice. "Koru?" asked the same high pitched voice.

"Yea, what is it now Sakura" came a huffy yet still high voice as well but not nearly as high and annoying but still slightly.

"Do you really think that bitch Sachi's crap going to sell for anything? I mean other then the books and guitar, I don't think we'll get anything" said Sakura.

A sigh came from Koru. "Like I said before as long as we get reed of the shit who really cares."

"True" answered Sakura and the soft sound of the door opening alerted the hidden pair of the two woman's actions.

Gasps from both woman filled Sachi and Inuyasha's ears. "Where the hell did everything go!? The books, the guitar" gasped Koru as she slide open the closet door. "That's wench's close are gone too!" Where did that hell cat's stuff go to?"

Sakura snarled annoyed. "Those books and guitar would have given us a fortune! I doubt that annoying wretch of a girl would have come back for her things being she's just a homeless brat. She couldn't move this tuff with her, so where did it go!?"

The sound of loud footsteps running up the stairs alerted them all of a man's presence; Sachi stiffened as the man spoke.

"Gomen koishii; couldn't find a parking spot for the car till a car moved."

Sakura giggled a very annoying girly flirty giggle. "It's alright koishii, my dear Hinotama."

The sound of kissing filled all the people's ears, but Koru's voice broke the sound of lip smacking. "If you two are going to get it on here, allow me to leave and save myself from going blind." The disgust in her voice was easily heard.

Sakura just laughed. "Oh dear sister, you're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend."

Sachi assumed by the silence that Koru had made a face as she herself made a gagging face in turn. _'But why are they here? Doesn't sound like they're just after my stuff.' _

"Whatever Sakura, since that freak Sachi's stuff isn't here lets start taking down what's left of Asono's shop stuff. WE might be able to save the space for something other then a stupid flower shop" said Koru the sound of her toe tapping against the wood floor impatient.

"Asono was a fucking baka to start a flower shop let alone take that homeless bitch Sachi in; what was that lowly wench thinking! That girl got her killed!!"

Inuyasha listened intently to the conversation between the sisters and boyfriend. They had insulted Sachi brutally yet there was nothing to tell him it hurt her, but as they started insulting Asono person Sachi grew rigid against him. Her anger tickled his nose being as close as he was; he could fell her fiery warmth and it was soothing. But at the mentioning of Sachi getting Asono killed the scent of fears instantly swirled around him in a bitter cloud and looking down sure enough at the breams of her eyes were sat bitter tears as she strived to keep them back and stare at the invisible door in the darkness.

Inuyasha let a smile grace his face in the pitch dark. _'Now it's my turn to show her I care and comfort her' _he thought and lightly forced Sachi closer to his chest as his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace as she clutched at his haori hiding her face from the world even in the darkness she wouldn't let herself cry and Inuyasha found it respectable yet not necessary. Yet to Inuyasha's disappointment more hurtful words flowed through the door.

"I'm so glad that fucking Asono died, she was nothing but an insult to our family" said Sakura getting agreement from Koru and Hinotama.

Sachi's temper flared as she raised her face from the warmth and comfort of Inuyasha's chest. _'That's it!!' _she screamed in her head. "Hold this" she whispered to the hanyou who took the book hesitantly in the dark. "Those bitches are dead…I'll rip them apart!" she yelled in a whisper a snarl firmly fixed on her face.

"Sachi wia-" cried out Inuyasha but it was to late.

Busting through the door Sachi came from the shadows of the closet like she had never even been there. Stopping in the open doorway of her bedroom her eye livid trailing from once face from the next. She snarled at her eye fell back to Sakura who took a surprised step back from the pure hate that was in the deep emerald-indigo eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Screamed Sachi fists clenched at her sides biting into her palms as her claws formed piercing the skin as droplets of rub hit the floor. "Asono was your sister! How can you say thing like that about her!!?

Sakura stood in the center of the room dressed in a overly tight, to short lime green skirt and the same colored open toes stilettos. The shirt she wore was orange a very now cut V neck showing off her fake cleavage. Her hair was long, raven black and straight, her make up was caked on with tacky large bead necklaces around her neck.

The rich girl glared at Sachi like she was insulting her just by being there. "Asono is out pathetic half-sister; our father was insane to take a lowly woman like that as his wife once mother died."

Sachi snarled as a deadly look crossed her face as she stepped further into the room. "You wretched whore!"

Out of now where from the fiery girl's right a punch was placed against her cheek forcing her to the floor. Now standing above her was the well built Hinotama who looked furious.

"Watch you mouth freak your the only whore here!" Seeing the defiant look in Sachi fearsome jewel gaze he stepped closer to her fists clenched glaring. "Do I have to show you a new meaning of pain Sachi" he said letting his face trail on as Sachi stiffened glaring but said nothing as she held her cheek.

"And here I was thinking the same thing" broke through Inuyasha's voice from the shadow filled closet. Leaping forward the silver haired hanyou punched Hinotama forcing him to the floor an sliding across the floor to the far wall where he recovered and glared deadly as his wavy hiar fell into his eyes giving a fearsome look. "Ha" laughed Inuyasha seeing how pathetic the ningen man was. "Touch my friend again and I'll slit your throat" growled Inuyasha as he turned and kneeled by Sachi. "You ok?"

Sachi nodded spitting out ruby onto the floor and before she could whip the blood away she found Inuyasha whipping it away with the sleeve of his haori. Seeing concern still in his eyes she smile then winced but choose to ignore it. "He punches like a girl" she said as she took the hovered hand for help up from the floor.

"Oh, he's hot" giggled Koru who wore a tight mini skirt that was pink with knee high stiletto boots. She wore a pink top that matched the skirt white her hair went to her shoulder curled gently under. Her neck was bare and her make up was no better then her sister's. "Old fashioned clothing and a stupid hat, but he's hot wouldn't you say so sis?"

Sakura nodded as both sisters eyes the hanyou who glared back helping the still slightly dazed Sachi stand who surprised them all by stand in front of Inuyasha her arms spread wide warding them off. "Touch him and you'll die the most painful death imaginable!!"

The dark chocolate eyes of Sakura turned to Sachi as she stood before the utterly shocked young man as Hinotama came to stand by her side still glaring at the younger boy that had struck him with more strength then a professional boxer.

"Asono was no higher then a servant in the House of Kowi" said Sakura her arms crossed before her chest.

Sachi stepped forward determined to prove her point without faltering up Inuyasha smelled that she was pain. "Weather its full-blood or half-blood that fact is its still there! Your father lover and your mother as well you, can't you accept each other! Your family, the amount of who's blood in who doesn't matter!!"

Sakura was taken back as Koru was succumb to shocked silence. Inuyasha as well was shocked. The scenario before him was the exact same as him and Sesshomaru. They both fighting each other to show the other up. Sesshomaru insulted that Inuyasha shared his father's blood. And here was a young girl and powerful miko opening his eyes to the fact that half-blood brothers were still brothers, and half-sisters were still sisters.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he slightly squeezed. "Sachi, come on, they're not worth the effort."

The shrine maiden turned to look at her hanyou friend and Sachi nodded heading to the door. "Let's go, I'm ready to go home."

Sakura's sadistic laughter ran gout making Sachi cringe and grind her teeth to hold back her ever expanding wrath. "What home is that? I remember over hearing that if you stay Asono and her husband would end up dead. Now guess what; that happened. Can you forgive yourself for their deaths? Or can they forgive you?"

Inuyasha watched as Sachi's determination and flaming fury fall away to inner turmoil at the other bitch's words. He was furious with the woman but taken back from the knowledge that had been given. He's honey-amber eyes saw Sachi shacking and her eyes tight to hold back her salty mournful tears. Sakura's word had truly shaken the young miko, by striking a cord Inuyasha did even know was there.

Sakura laughed again.

"Shut it, you fucking bitch! Sachi wouldn't kill anyone" barked Inuyasha a arm draped around his new friend's shoulder.

Sakura smirked as did Koru and Hinotama as they stood behind the eldest sister. "Oh she did lay a finger on them, but her being here caused their deaths and brutal it was. Imagine bleeding to death from a thrashing that could kill a person and then having your heart ripped out how cruesome; don't you think so Sachi? Weren't you the one that was the one that found them in the shop…murdered."

Inuyasha starred back at Sachi traumatized with shock as the smell of fear and unshed tears bellowed around her in a suffocating cloud of misery. "Sachi…" he whispered needing to know. "Is this true?"

Sachi slowly raised her bowed head to look up at him as the tears became too much to bear and they spilled to trail down her pale cheeks leaving behind their bitter tracks. "That question is too heartbreaking to answer" she softly whispered that Inuyasha slightly struggled to hear, but as the words registered in his head the book was taken from him as she sprinted from the room bare foot out the door.

Inuyasha watched her go smelling the shame in her rosy scent, new it to be undoubtedly true.

Koru, Sakura and Hinotama laughed sadistically. "That fiery bitch is no where near blessed" they said in unison.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled low and deadly making the laughter come to a heart stopping halt. Seeing the shock in the sister's face he grabbed Sachi's shoes and bolted from the room and building finding that Sachi's scent had stopped on an ally next to the shop. Coming to a sliding stop Inuyasha saw the young miko standing there on one foot holding the other while it dripped blood onto the concrete in a small puddle of crimson.

Sachi looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Inuyasha walking to her. She bowed her head concentrating on the throbbing pain so she didn't have to face him and his disgust with her being the cause of people's deaths.

"Mmm…doesn't look to bad, let me see it" rang out Inuyasha concerned yet soft voice.

"W-What?!" stumbled Sachi shocked at his words.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid. "You got a large piece of glass sticking out of the bottom of your foot and all you can say is what? You certainly are weird" said the inu-hanyou as he picked Sachi up bridle style with a squeal of surprise and placed her on the top of a closed dumpster and looked at her foot.

"Y-You don't hate me? It doesn't bother you that I kill people with just being with them?"

A stern look came from the hanyou as he looked up at Sachi's face the look in his eyes took her breath away and she couldn't and wouldn't look away.

"It wasn't your fault; it was an accident, I don't hate you for that" he said then turned back to looking over her wounded foot, as she cocked her head to the side a smile gracing her face as she placed the book by her side. "This might hurt a bit" he said and before Sachi what again the glass was ripped from her foot and she let out a loud gasp of pain and surprise as her hands shot out to grip Inuyasha's shoulder tightly.

He watched Sachi heave for breath and the grip on Inuyasha's shoulders lessened as the pain passed. Taking out from his haori he found two strips of white cloth to wrap around Sachi's foot with. Once done that hanyou looked over his hand work and seeing it was well done he took Sachi in his arms bridle style once again and leapt to the roof tops making his way back to the shrine.

Sachi looked up at him his honey-amber orbs of the shinning light of the sun focused on the obstacles before him. She smiled not helping how she just curled up into his while she clutched her book and shoes to her chest.

"Airigotu, Inuyasha" she whispered softly and sleepily. "…for everything."

What little did she know that the hanyou had heard clearing whit his furry ear that were hidden beneath his hat. Looking down at his the presence in his arms he found Sachi had fallen a sleep with a soft innocent smile on caressing her lips.

He smiled fully for the first time in three months. "What are friends for" he found himself saying as he inhaled the scent of roses as he's blood once again came to a boil, but he pushed it away as the shrine came into few.

A/N: YAY another chapter done! so inu is learning a little more about Sachi as we go how sweet. Yea there's a lot f talking in this one but its necessary. So I hope u all liked it cause my fingers are tired and id hate to hear that u all hated it and my fingers got all cramped for no reason (huffs) but I know there's some who will like it and those are the ones that will review…am I right ?(raises a eyebrow)

Well this BLAZE is out for the day for some good deserved RNR (smirk)

do me a great favor and push that little purple button down there (smile sweetly)


	11. Window to the Unblessed III

Disclaimer: Blazy don't ownie the dog eared hottie XD (or the songs in this chapter even if I say Sachi wrote them)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking –except this chapter it also another person's voice…but who? ;D**

_**LAST TIME ON UNBLESSED: **_

He smiled fully for the first time in three months. "What are friends for" he found himself saying as he inhaled the scent of roses as he's blood once again came to a boil, but he pushed it away as the shrine came into few.

**Chapter 11-Window to the Unblessed III**

As night silently fell, the inu-hanyou with his sleeping charge landed without a sound at the top of the aged shrine's stairs. Taking in the moonlit shrine grounds the male found it surprisingly serene and blissful then eerie and haunting with past unpleasant memories.

Turning to the house Inuyasha walked toward it and seeing the seasoned houshi through the window knew the door would be open for him. And as soon as the hanyou stepped up to the front door it slide open and greeting the pair of misfits was a grinning wildly Ming-Jiji.

"I see you kept your word; good."

"Feh, course I did; I never go back on my word" huffed Inuyasha stepping inside while Ming's smile broadened.

"Good to hear it" and seeing Sachi curled up into the hanyou's fire-rat haori his smile became loving as his eyes sparkled with love and joy as his cloudy grey gaze set upon the young girl. The smile faltered and the eyes became concerned as Ming's eyes took in the crimson bandages on the serenely snoozing miko's foot.

Inuyasha saw the houshi's concern in his face and swirling eyes and knew what he was looking at. "She stepped on some glass; she's fine. But we should change the bandages and clean it properly."

"Hai" answered Ming and let the way to the washroom.

Following without hesitation and walking into the washroom Inuyasha placed the slumbering miko on the white marble countertop softly so not to wake her, yet did anyway. The silver eared hanyou cringed thinking Sachi would be annoyed knowing she would be in her words pampered over as he looked her over.

"Mmm…" moaned Sachi as she rouse from her slight sleep lining against the mirror of the counter her face turned away from Inuyasha. The young girl shifted her weight and finding the protective and comforting warmth was no longer there. Emerald-indigo orbs fluttered open with the softness of wings to find herself in the washroom of the Higurashi house. Seeing red on the corner of her groggy vision she turned her head Sachi saw the only person she knew would be there. "Inuyasha?" She said blinking away the persistent grogginess.

"Yea Sachi, it's me" came the soft voice of a not irate inu-hanyou. "You're back at the shrine if you haven't noticed; Ming's here too."

Nodding her head then looked up at the hanyou and his honey-amber jeweled orbs. "How long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged. "Not long, so let see that foot…unless you want loose it?" and the rough and tough guy facade came back in his voice and attitude.

Sachi could help but raise a brow at the sudden change of attitude; the look was either ignored or went unnoticed as Inuyasha took hold of Sachi's foot with surprising gentleness she had yet to see as he looked over the wound.

"So are you my nurse now Inuyasha" she asked then ended up laughing at the very pissed off look on the hanyou's face as he looked up at her.

He growled narrowing his eyes. "I am not your nurse thing or your healer. I'm just covering my ass 'cause if Sango gets wind of this she's going to beat me to a pulp for not looking after you!!"

The miko merely smirked head cocked to the side. "Sure…just keep telling yourself that Inuyasha; I'm sure you'll convince yourself sooner or later." Seeing the held back fury in Inuyasha's molten gold eyes flaring like fire only created laugher that Sachi could suppress. "Geez Inuyasha can't you take a joke?!"

The inu-hanyou simply blinked a blank face as a single silver ear twitched as if it was shooing off a pesky fly. "A…joke?"

Sachi's face fell as the simple comment. _'He doesn't know what a joke is? How fucking serious is this guy!?' _she thought as her own blank expression met Inuyasha's. Smiling sweetly finally Sachi knew that this might break the ice between them more.

Ming seeing the pair before him seeming to be getting along he took his leave to start a simple stew with some other sides. Sachi and Inuyasha had forgotten Ming-Jiji's presence and hadn't taken notice of his silent departure.

Still smiling sweetly Sachi nodded. "Yea a joke. It's kind'a like teasing in a way. You say something but you really don't mean it or know it not to be true. It's a way of having fun with someone; playful poking fun at something or someone you consider friend."

Inuyasha with a thoughtful look across hi face nodded. "I remember Kagome mentioning something like that."

The modern day miko smiled innocently as her hanyou friend carefully cleaned and rewrapped her right foot even to her dislike of being pampered over, but knowing fighting a stubborn male would only end up not in her favor kept silent till he was done.

"So will I live Mr. Doctor, Sir?"

Inuyasha straightened huffing and looking away.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said a giggle muffled as she tried holding it in as she slide from the countertop to stand on her one good foot. Placing her right foot down Sachi pure pressure on it slightly and visibly winced but tried to hide most of it. _'Damn, it hurts to walk; hopefully I better by morning' _she thought annoyed with herself.

Inuyasha watching intently like a hawk saw the distortion of pain flicker across the flawless sun-kissed face of the young modern day miko; he mentally sighed. "Here, I'll carry you." Bending at the knees he went to take Sachi in his arms once again.

"No, no Inuyasha that's ok; I can walk on my own" Sachi said lightly pushing against his chest shacking her head.

A little hurt he shook it off not letting it show. "Ha-ha…and that flinch of pain on your face when you just put a little pressure on your foot was just a fragment of my imagination."

Looking into shinning orbs Sachi knew this battle was lost; she couldn't denim that it hurt. If she lied he'd know it by smelling it or seeing it in her eyes. So she just bowed her head in defeat remaining silent as she stood gracefully and well balanced on her left foot.

Smelling the scent of defeat in the air he grinned at her bowed head. _'So she doesn't except help easily' _he commented to himself storing it for the future the sighed out load. "If you don't want me carry you let me at least help you to the bed."

The flaming head shot up in surprise, then a smile graced her heart-shaped face as her emerald-indigo jeweled orbs became brighter and shinning like stars with happiness. "Mm" she said nodding.

Awkwardly taking her arm Inuyasha lifted it over and around his neck. Feeling her weight line on him, Inuyasha found she weight way lighter then when carry her like she was just a feather considering her feminine muscular build. Shifting his silver mane out of the way Inuyasha reached around the small of Sachi's back to place a strong hand around her petite waist, all the while trying terribly not to blush. Yet still the blood ran to his cheeks painting them in scarlet.

Sachi too feeling the awkwardness of the moment stiffened. Feeling a hand around her waist turned a hundred shades of red in a matter of a single minute being so close to the creature that confused her and annoyed her the most. He led her to the room of his past lover white she was half carried, half dragged there on a limping foot. _'This must be very painful for him' _Sachi thought as she risked a side long glace at the boyish hanyou beside her; he's face was expressionless.

Reaching the bedroom door Inuyasha swung it wide with a small kick while both hands busy gripping the wounded girl around the waist and left wrist. _'Damn it' _he snapped to himself at the sight of the shards from the shattered glass still littering the floor. _'Ming you lazy ass old geezer! Why didn't you clean this up!?'_

The flaming haired miko found that her eyes were drawn to the shimmer of glass that lay on the plushy faded pink carpet. She slid her from Inuyasha's grip and stepped from where he stood at the entrance to the room stone still. He had let her go limping into the room and watched as Sachi kneeled before the mass of glistening glass shards.

"What happened?" she asked a load softly to no one. "Where did this glass come from?" Her face turned to the hanyou who stood still as a statue with an expression of apology quivering in his shinning orbs, yet his lips remained motionless and unresponsive.

She turned back to the pile and picked up a piece of glass. Eyeing it thoughtfully her mind came to a single conclusion as Sachi's eyes began to darken in shock and pain. Whipping her head to her desk her mane of fire flying about her she found one single picture missing there.

'_NO!' _she cried out in her secluded mind as she leapt to her feet her wound and pain forgotten in her haste for the heartbreaking truth. Her eyes turned the shade of the deepest part of the ocean as the realization of her horror came nearer as she starred down at the back of it as it lay face down. "No" she croaked in a whispered never realizing she had spoken.

Her shaky hand lifted the smooth polished black marble frame from where it lay and slowly turned it over to find her horrors realized. Uncontrollably she sank to her knees in shock and heart wrenching pain, the frame still in her shaking hands. Tears swelled in her indigo grief filled eyes and flowed down her cheeks in a mournful cascade of bitterness.

Inuyasha stepped into the room finally an stood behind the miko that and sunk to the floor with a hand lightly on her quivering shoulder. _'I can't believe I'm doing this' _he thought mentally cringing. "Sachi…gomen na-"

"Get out" came a soft, icy, cruel voice that dripped with hate, scorn grief and rage like venom.

Inuyasha grew rigid with shock as the hold on Sachi's shoulder disappeared as he let go as his golden jeweled orbs widened in hurt and nervousness. _'Her aura is full of pain and shame painted crimson with hate' _ thought Inuyasha as he took a slow step back words from the words the flaming young girl had said before him yet he didn't want to believe he heard them. "W-What did you say?" His voice was shaky with unease and he hated it.

The head of the miko slowly turned to look at the hanyou over her left shoulder. Soul piercing orbs of hollow, deep emerald and indigo starred at the golden spheres with a frigid numbness it made a shiver of the slightest fear travel up Inuyasha's spine like a spider. Sachi's face and eyes were vacant of the happiness and the shine that had been there just a moment ago.

'_Her eyes are emotionless and as hard as diamonds and just as cold. She seems hollow of all life.' _The pair just starred at each other waiting with patience for the other to move or simply make a mistake. _'Her eyes; Sachi's eyes call for the emptiness of death!' _Inuyasha thought in shock of that realization. The inu-hanyou could look away did want to look away from such haunting and death crying eyes.

"Sachi, what did you say" he asked again finally.

Sachi's eyes never wavered from Inuyasha's. "I said get out; did you hear me?" The hollow and emotionless young miko stood deep emerald-indigo never leaving cautious amber; she turned to him and he took a swift two steps back hand still out as if it was still grasping Sachi's shoulder. "You broke something most precious to me."

Inuyasha saw the raw power condensing around Sachi like a build up of storm clouds and unease grew as well as his confusion. "Sachi, it was just some glass it can be replaced!" Seeing the emerald jeweled spheres narrow he recognized his horrific and possible death threatening error.

"Replace?" snarled Sachi as her eyes became slits mimicking that of a cat in her fury. "How do you expect me to replace it!!? MY OKAA-SAN IS DEAD!!!!" She had with such flaming fury Inuyasha swore he saw the flicker of fire in her curtain of silken hiar. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!"

The silver eared hanyou saw the bleeding of scarlet at the brims of the girl's eyes and mentally cringed while holding his ground physically; he had to get her back. "Sachi get it together!!"

Sachi merely growled barring now her long fangs; she had said nothing while raising her razor sharp clean and gleaming claws read to mercilessly spill blood. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't stand a chance again the raging creature before him. He finally knew what he looked like when he transformed when Tetsusiaga was not in his hand or by his side. How his friends were able to stay by his side he had not a clue.

"**Sachi!! STOP THIS!!!!"** Rang out a voice with angelic ring yet with a strength and temper Inuyasha knew only to match one.

"Ka-" he started but cut off.

"AAAAH!" screeched Sachi as she held her head giving more screams of pain as her knees gave out so she collapsed to them to the pink carpet floor. Even holding her head out of view to Inuyasha hunched over her forehead placed against the bedroom floor, "AAAAAAH!

The hanyou stood where he was stone still had the sudden change of occurrences. Sachi had gone from cheerful and bright to depressed and furious; from ningen to youkai in a mater of one minute. Inuyasha was so shocked he found himself unable to move for the first time since he was a child running from youkai.

"**Inuyasha, go to the Goshinboku! I will speck with you there" **rang out Kagome's voice again shacking the inu eared boy from his dazed state.

Inuyasha bulleted for the door white a stray glance at Sachi who still kneeled on the floor holding her head as her body convulsed with painful muscular spasm. He left the room to fly down the stairs and becoming nothing but a flash of bright red and silver speeding away to fling open the door leaping into the courtyard once to find himself landing in the strong protective branches of the 500 year old Goshinboku.

**With Sachi:**

Rising her mane of fire from the floor her face streaked with tears of pain and shame, Sachi saw at the last instant to see a figure dressed all in red with a silver mane flee her bedroom and vanish. Sachi bowed her head in her grief and shame. She had just become friends and she had to scare him away.

"But what was that? What's happening to me!? All I felt was my blood coming to a boil to the point where it hurt! I…couldn't suppress the pure…and untainted feeling to kill."

A shimmer of blue light as the world changed to shades of blue, indigo and navy as the spirit of Kagome dressed in her school uniform stood before a still hunched over Sachi.

"**That was your youkai soul taking over" **Kagome said coming to kneel by Sachi. **"You're youkai's power is nearly limitless and uncontrollably so. You must not let all your youkai out or there will be no going back."**

Sachi found no words to say for they all were stuck in her throat; she nodded slightly telling Kagome that she understood as she slowly stood, finally making words and sounds. "Airigotu for stopping me; no mater how I resisted I couldn't stop myself. All I wanted to do was kill, but it was something I wanted to kill…it was a someone…"

Kagome nodded, her cheerful chocolate brown eyes closed. **"That part of your soul will do whatever it takes to gain control, you must not let it! It feeds off you hate and rage."**

Once again Sachi found herself speechless and only able to nod.

Kagome's serious look left her face as she smiled. **"I'll do what I can to help you, but right now I must go" **and then in a sparkle of blue spark she was gone as the colors of life bleed back into Sachi's vision.

The modern day miko collapsed to her dark bed her eyes lidded and shameful at the vision of Inuyasha running from her. Her emerald spheres found themselves drawn to her guitar in the corner of the room. Unlike most of her things her Ibanez Gem wasn't black, like her personality and past. Its ashen body whit a built in handle gleamed purely in the light of the overhead. The whammy bar of the guitar was gold plated along with the pickups, strings and tuning keys. The background of the instrument's neck was ebony while trailing upward from the body to head was a shining vine made from abalone. All together it was a gorgeous guitar worth a thousand dollars in American cash and then some.

Sachi had taken up guitar when she was in her first home after her okaa-san's death. Then through the years and slowly coming up with money she had bought her Gem; it was one of her most precious possessions. Seeing it as she sat up from where she lay Sachi took hold of the musical instrument and lifted the strap around her neck. Plugging it into the amp giving it a little distortion and lower the volume placed a CD in her stereo that had only the music of the song she had written over time.

As the sound came through the speakers Sachi began to sing while playing the guitar for the song.

**With Inuyasha:**

The peaceful calm of the late summer breeze lulled him into a serene doze. The breeze swayed the leaves of the ancient leaves with gentleness of a fairy's magical touch. The rustle and sound of the wispy wind reminded the hanyou of a flue as he sat surprised at his own patience with the girl that had his heart, yet was dead.

"Just like Kagome" he whispered aloud to no one particular hanging his head more.

The breeze played the green foliage like nature's natural flute. _'Flute' _he thought as the memory of such a gorgeous sound came from the flute as Inuyasha's gaze at the closely coming black moon through the emerald-indigo leaves that matched surprisingly Sachi's eyes.

"Flute…" he whispered a load as an image of Sachi with a soft smile on her face as her eyes shinned like perfect bright emeralds that they mimicked. Then the soft and innocent smile turned into a snarl as the glint of deadly thirsty fangs appeared above her rosy lower lip. The once shinning, cheerful and full of life eyes were gone a predator glare and consumed in raging scarlet.

A shiver trailed up Inuyasha's back as he shock his head to reed the horrific image from his mind. What had caused the dramatic change in Sachi? The young man pondered but no answers came to his overly confused brain.

"**You must not be hard on her"** rang out a peaceful voice. **"She's has experienced many changes suddenly before now, she knew and experienced so little of what's happening to her."**

And with a suddenly with a flicker of a pure cobalt light all Inuyasha saw was in shades of blues. There sitting before him her knees drawn up to her chest, arms crossed upon her knees, chin resting on them with a cheerful smile was none other then Kagome, but she too was in shades of blue, but her eyes. Kagome's warm, cheerful, life filled eyes till remained their heavenly golden-coffee color that Inuyasha loved so much.

"K-Kagome…?" he said in an emotional croak.

Her priceless smile broadened. **"Inuyasha…its nice being able to talk to you again; its been awhile."**

"Kagome, is that really you?"

She giggled a sad giggle while nodding.

Without recollection of doing so Inuyasha found himself propelled through the night crisp air as he went to embrace his koi…his Kagome. As he's strong arms went to take her into his arms, all he felt was a strange tingling cold sensation as he's eyes flung open in heartbreaking horrific shock.

Hearing a soft mournful whimper with his sensitive hearing looked down and found the painted azure Kagome crying as her chin seemed to rest on his shoulder. As he backed away the inu-hanyou saw his clawed hands weren't embracing his koishii, but were reaching through her. He lurched back in traumatized realization. He could not have her; he could not embrace his Kagome ever again.

Golden-amber eyes looked at his clawed hands in defeat. _'I can't touch her; I can't reach her' _were his mournful thoughts. Looking up Inuyasha saw that Kagome was crying bitterly, yet he could not smell them, along with her herby yet floral scent. "Kagome…" he whispered as a sigh. _'What can I tell her? I can't tell her not to worry or everything's alright 'cause its not.'_

"**Inuyasha?"**

Oh how he loved hoe his name seemed to flow off the spirit miko's lips making it sound like it was an honor to be named such. Nodding for the young girl to continue she did.

Kagome's eyes darkened in sadness of the saddest kind; the lost of a loved one. **"Inuyasha, you must forgive her, the picture and frame were very special to her; precious to her as much as her books of your father."**

"I still don't-"

Kagome huffed as the hanyou grinned knowing she had picked up the habit from him. **"What you don't get is that Sachi's okaa-san is dead; died 6 years ago and Sachi blames herself for her death. She has yet to come to terms so you must be gentle." **The cobalt miko laughed lightly. **"Like you can be gentle to anyone or anything."**

The inu-hanyou couldn't help but pout as his silver furry inu ears drooped. "I was gentle with you…koishii."

Kagome laughed at the pout and it was full of joy and pleasure. **"True enough my koishii, but you must be gentle and cautious. She is a ticking-time-bomb read to go off when she is near death or become emotionally unbalanced, like she just did."**

Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "So what happened to Sachi's okaa-san?"

Kagome's face closed at the question. **"It's not my place to say."**

About to argue with Kagome, Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it fast with a clank of his fangs. Riding the wind slowly and forlornly swirling in the night was a sound. Not just any sound, found out the hanyou as he cocked his ears to the sound; it was music, beautiful music yet sorrowful.

It was a pure sound that didn't hurt his ears but vibrated in his inu ears peacefully. A growl of pleasure came from his throat as his lids threatened to shut as a voice bleed into the music playing in his head. Then feeling himself lulling to sleep shook his head and turned to the spirit of Kagome. "What is that?!"

"**Sachi; she's singing" **smiled Kagome. **"I must go; I'm running out of time."**

"Wait Kagome" cried out the amber eyes hanyou as he watched her begin to fade away once more right before his eyes. "Will I see you again?" It was a silent plea to see her, to hear her, to some how feel her presence when she was nothing but a spirit now.

"**I don't know. I'm loosing strength quickly just to keep Sachi under control." **Kagome saw the bitter sadness in Inuyasha's honey-amber spheres and the glisten of unshed and hidden tears that he forbid to be shed for any reason. **"But never forget koishii, I'm always watching; I just want you to move on and be happy, you rightfully deserve it,** **Inuyasha…" **

With a flicker of sapphire light she was gone as cobalt sparks floated to the ground only to vanish instantly with contact with any object. Inuyasha paid attention to the shades of the sky leave his vision to return to his former, pure, sharpened verity of color. Once again he watched his love leave him; it was no different then Kikyou.

'_Except' _he thought, 'Kagome_ wants me to move on and be happy while Kikyou would do anything to drag me down into the pits of Hell with her.' _Then again the music swelled to live in his head as Sachi's pure, gorgeous voice reached him.

Leaping from the ancient tree the hanyou sped across the moonlit courtyard as the heavenly orb in the sky gave off his pale light to shine down on his back. Swiftly grasping hold of a single branch of the sakura tree that was planted outside Kagome's room window he flung himself into it. The tree bark was rough and hard beneath his hands and feet as he watched through the open window that led into the female teenager's room.

Sachi stood in the center of her room cast in darkness letting the moon shine its light into the room. Her fingers flew with slow grace and precision of a true artist across the neck of the guitar. She sang into a mic that was in a stand attached to an amp to amplify her stunning voice.

Inuyasha now sitting with his legs crossed in a relaxed yet guarded position stuffed his clawed hands up his haori sleeves as his ears twitched in earnest to hear the voice that flowed like water with power to wash away time with the slightest sound of her voice. The voice of an angel; a fallen angel snag before him; the voice of heaven and Kami sang to him through the young unblessed girl that had had taken him, a cursed, unblessed hanyou as a friend.

Inuyasha clearing his mind of all outside thought paid heed to the singing miko who sang a song that shattered his heart into more shards then the Shikon no Tama, yet giving him in return something he could not recognize.

**Missing: Evanescence**

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe some day you'll look up,_

_And be conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago _

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even if I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out _

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed,_

_I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something missing me?_

_Aah, aah, ah_

Sachi came to a slow mournful end as the music to the song ended as it started the next song. Pressing stop and ejecting the disk then turned to her other CDs that had been recording it all while she sang. Pressing the shinning silver play button Sachi's voice clean and clear came through the speakers with great sound and balance for being a badly made and constructed by a teenage girl writing her own songs. She put away her Gem away gently in its stand near its amp.

Seeing the glassless picture still laying on her desk the young miko sighed holding the ebony marble frame to her chest. "I should of never gotten that angry with him; Inuyasha dropped it accidently" she whispered kneeling and folding her legs gracefully beneath her as her back remained to the window as the moon washed down on her back, still oblivious to her watcher.

Inuyasha, who was getting over the depression that the music had forced on him in a terrifying force, heard the soft whisper. He smelled her shame and her wish to apologize to him. He knew too, that he should apologize, but that word had never come easily with him…ever. He sighed as he went into a crouch and silently flew to the window and landed on the windowsill.

The hanyou's shadow flowed over the paled and darkened room of the miko. His silhouette flowed over her and stretched nearly to the door giving the girl the notification of his presence kneeling in the window with one hand gripping the window frame while the other lay on his knee.

Sachi's senses instantly flared with the presence of a strong aura; the shadow casting itself across her floor and her person. A gasp from her throat as she recognized the ebony outline of triangular objects sticking out of the top of the youkai's head. As one twitched at the sound of her gasp Sachi knew her assumption was absolutely correct; she spun.

Surprised emerald-indigo met enlightened honey-amber as a single word left her rosy lips in a soft whisper that the heightened hearing of the boy could barely hear it. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou couldn't help but smirk, and the dazed look on the female's pale face. "Your singing is really nice; sing something again."

Sachi's eyes sparkled with pride as her innocent smile play carelessly across her face. _'Maybe it's a way of apologizing' _she thought standing slowly her face black but upon looking on his worried, apologetic face Sachi couldn't help but feel her smile become greater with sweetness as her head was cocked to one side playfully. "Sure, I have the perfect song for you."

Inuyasha felt the tug on the corner of his mouth and for a second he fought the urge to smile openly, but knowing he couldn't totally fight it off he gave in. Growing slowly, but surely was a small cock-eyed smile, as he leapt from the windowsill to crawl upon Kagome's and Sachi's bed crosslegged watching closely to the strange half-Japanese girl.

"This song" started Sachi filtering through her CD then stuck one in her stereo then headed to her guitar. "This song is Crash and Burn; I wrote it myself a while back for…" the young miko trailed as a sad sparkle shown in her jeweled orbs.

"For…" inquired Inuyasha eye brow cocked upward.

Sachi shook her head. "No, nothing; I just wrote it so here we go!"

Pressing the shinning silver play button again music came out to reach both ningen and hanyou ears. Then as the golden strings were plucked Inuyasha watched paralyzed, not daring to blink or look away for fear of missing something.

**Crash and Burn: Savage Garden**

_When you feel all alone,_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please,_

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_Its hard to find relieve, when people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door,_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call, _

_If you jump I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone_

_When you feel all alone,_

_And loyal friends are hard to find_

_You call it a one way street with monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away,_

_And you feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call, _

_If you jump I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone_

'_Cause there is always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again,_

_You'll breathe again_

_When you feel all alone, _

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please,_

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call, _

_If you jump I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone_

_Let me be the one you call, _

_If you jump I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone_

Inuyasha sat silently astounded beyond belief. He had recognized the voice now and where he first the voice; it was Sachi's voice that had rang out that night when the bandits attack. _'She's the one…that made my heart ache…'_ he thought face blank in shock. Here was the angel that sang out to him making his heart twist painfully with her musical notes and words; here was the girl he had searched for that night when the song came to an end. _'She's the fallen angel!' _ He bowed his head, he understood now why she fought him discussing pain and loose; she had been there, her okaa-san was dead. _'But not right in front of her like-'_

"Inuyasha..?" interrupted Sachi wrapping a knuckle on the suspiciously quit hanyou's head scattering Inuyasha's thoughts. "Anyone in there…helloooo" she said again taking a fuzzy puppy ear between her fingers pulling slightly softly speaking in to it to get more of a guaranty of an answer. "Helloooo…puppy-boy…you in there or have you finally lost your marbles?"

A growl came from the hanyou as an angry vein pulsed at his temple. Retching himself away, he slapped the miko's hand away. "Don't touch!" he snapped rising to his feet placing the Tetsusiaga in it's rightful place at his side. "And…I haven't…lost my marbles…"

Sachi saw how he stumbled over the words and knew intently that the fraise was foreign to him; it made her smile and her eyes twinkle with laughter. She had to suppress the laughter that wanted to come out of her mouth.

"It mean you've lost you mind; gone insane…you know lost it."

"I haven't lost my mind! I was just surprised by the song!!"

Sachi beamed reminding Inuyasha of the sun. "You liked it them?"

Inuyasha looked at her and into her emerald eyes and nodded as he went to the window and crouched in its frame. He went to leap from the bedroom window, but was stopped by the soft whisper of his name coming from rosy lips.

"Inuyasha…why don't you stay the night; have dinner with Ming and I and get a peaceful night sleep…I'm sure you could use it" Sachi said softly and sweetly like the spring time blossoms falling while starring up at the amber of his eyes that peered at her but rather her hands that lay open and palm up the cresses of her hands easily seen in the shadowed night. Unable to hold the gaze any longer she looked down at them.

The inu-hanyou saw her nervousness and much as he smelled it. _'This is probably her way of apologizing' _he thought slipping from the window to stand before the nervous girl who still didn't look up at him even when Inuyasha's shadow cast over her overwhelming and vanishing her own silhouette. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

His calm voice shocked the girl as much as his answer as she shot up her head in surprise to look up at his face once again. Soon a smile graced her features as she nodded and turned to the white wood panel leading the way.

Sachi led the way, the smell of fish fuming the house air made her stomach growl and she could help but blush knowing Inuyasha had heard and could see the raised eyebrow in her head. Descending the stairs with a inu-hanyou in tow the young miko entered the kitchen and dinning room to find a fairly large dinner laid out for the three of them.

"Ming-Jiji…this is…so large…and delicious looking, but I don't think we can eat all of it…" Sachi said looking over the food covering the table.

Ming like always just smiled when he knew something that Sachi did not; she saw this and tapped her foot in annoyance. The smile on the elder's face widened at the annoyed young miko.

"My dear Sachi, I didn't know how much of cooking to do, so I made extra for when I'm not here when you may or may not be here. Besides my dear girl…" Ming pointed to the already sitting Inuyasha that was inhaling the food more then eating it; Sachi made a face. _"We have a teenage hanyou boy to feet" _he said in English behind his hand to Sachi.

Sachi's laughter ran out chiming through the house like bells and the soft ring of a temple gong. Inuyasha, at the sound of such a heavenly laughter looked up food crumbs all over his face. Upon seeing this, the flame haired girl broke down in laughter clutching her stomach as her knees gave out and she flopped to the floor hysterical as tremors of laughter racked her fragile form.

Finally after ignoring the deadly amber glare from Inuyasha Sachi sobered and she and Ming sat themselves to eat the enormous meal. Fish, rice, pickles, soup with noodles, some chicken and in a small bowl to Inuyasha's right elbow was a bowl of yellow looking pickle things.

"Ming…what's that at Inuyasha's right?" Sachi asked pointing to the bowl full of yellow things that were placed between her and the hanyou.

Ming smiled and chuckled. "I heard from a certain okaa-san that a certain young man liked pickled radish."

"PICKLED RADISH!!!! WHERE??!" Cried out the inu eared boy his eyes shinning gas they fell upon the cobalt bowl holding the yellowish radish. Grabbing the bowl while lining his silver mane head back Inuyasha downed the whole bowl in one mouthful and a sing swallow.

Sachi starred wide-eyed and dumbstruck.

Inuyasha seeing that Sachi's eyes were on him and wide as that of a neko he figured she had wanted some, but refused to care. "If you wanted some so bad, you shouldn't have said anything."

The young miko glared. "You gotta be kidd'in me!? These things are nasty…YUCK!!!"

"Then stop stare'in!!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I just never saw a baka hanyou stuff his face like he was some barn yard dog!!"

Inuyasha eyes narrow. "Oi, wench what's that supposed to mean, barn yard dog!?" He rouse from his chair, hands planted firmly on the flat surface of the table while his burning amber eyes glared at Sachi who remained unfazed by the intense glare.

Sachi huffed shrugging off the glare that was scorching fire. "Just saying you're better off on some farm doing stuff a little doggy should be doing." She had said it in a mocking baby voice twirling her pointer finger around the fuzzy white triangles of flesh atop Inuyasha's head.

"Grrrr" he growled forming fists fuming. _'This bitch is more annoying then Kagome ever was' _he said to himself in frustration. Pushing aside his chair turning fully to tower over the fiery girl that barely met his shoulders; he went to open his mouth to send back a insult of his own, but a certain elderly houshi cut him off.

"Enough children" Ming half yelled massaging a temple whit his eyes closed.

"We are not children" snapped back the conflicting pair in unison. Seeing that they spoke they turned to each other glaring fire and daggers. Huffing greatly they turned their back on each other arms crossed before their chest.

Ming sighed deeply. "You both act like children to me." The houshi rouse his hands in his sleeves whit a stern look on his face that told the teenagers to obey his next words. "I want no more fight tonight, clear? And Sachi make the couch so Inuyasha as a place to sleep tonight."

"What!? Why me?! He'll just jump into a tree to roust there for the night!" protested the emerald eyed miko as the hanyou grinned enjoying the miko's well deserved distress, but the grin plummeted at the rousting comment.

"Do I look like some fucking bird to you!!!?"

"You do it all the time so yea, you do!" snarled the irate miko her power sparking around her form as she raised herself to her tip-toes leering at the nuisance of a hanyou before her.

"Why you-"

"Enough!!!" yelled Ming. Sachi and Inuyasha immediately fell silent at the old ningen in shock. "Sachi, do as I ask" he turned to Inuyasha as Sachi stomped off fuming as curses fell from her mumbling mouth. "And I want you Inuyasha to stop being so mocking."

"Good luck with that one" yelled Sachi from the living room.

The honey-amber orbs narrowed as the owner snarled. "Shut it wench!!!"

The houshi and hanyou heard an angry growl then a malevolent chuckle; Inuyasha shivered. "Hey Inuyasha…SIT BOY!!!"

**CRASH!!!**

Ming looked down at the moaning flattened hanyou, let out a sigh. "This is going to be a long night for them. Thank Kami I'll be sleeping at my home tonight." And after finishing clearing the table and putting away the few left-over's waved and wish a good night to Sachi and Inuyasha and nearly ran from the Higurashi Shrine.

Sachi waving goodbye to the houshi as he left lined against the doorframe to the kitchen grinning madly at the sat inu. "That's a good boy! Maybe if you're good I'll give you a doggy treat!

Inuyasha slowly and slightly painfully raised his head from where he lay a snarl on his irate face. "You…are so FUCKING DEAD!!!"

Sachi grinned as she turned to the living room the load foot falls of Inuaysha followed her as eh let her aura reach out to his and felt he was furious but holding it back, she sighed and waved to the couch that was now made into a bed. "You can sleep here Inuyasha. Nothing much but better then dirt I imagine or a tree…so good night." Waving goodbye she headed to her bedroom. _'I can't believe I'm doing this…' _she thought mentally smacking herself as she turned to the stone figure standing there starring at the couch. "Sleep tight, Inuyasha" she said whit a while then vanished into the shadows of the stairwell.

Inuyasha looked up as she faded away into shadow. He sat himself so he was lining against the couch with Tetsusiaga propped against his shoulder as eh slowly began to nod off. "Good night…sleep tight."

A/N: and there we go after how many hours of doing this chapter its done (whips away the sweat on her brow) the things I do for u all…course I like doing it so I can't really complain now can i? but I hope u like this chapter it explains some and makes the bond between Inuyasha and Sachi stronger. There is another secret behind that frame just so u know if I haven't but you in enough confusion and torture (smiles playfully) so yea R&R ppl…

BLAZE……burning 4ever

push the button that says go…or I won't update again :D


	12. Night and Day With the Unblessed

Disclaimer: I own nothing im afraid to say…(deep sigh)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Last Time:**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…' _she thought mentally smacking herself as she turned to the stone figure standing there starring at the couch. "Sleep tight, Inuyasha" she said whit a while then vanished into the shadows of the stairwell.

Inuyasha looked up as she faded away into shadow. He sat himself so he was lining against the couch with Tetsusiaga propped against his shoulder as he slowly began to nod off. "Good night…sleep tight."

**This Time:**

**Chapter 12-A Night and Day With the Unblessed**

"Damn it" snapped Sachi.

All night she tossed and turned unable to let her lids fall to greet the sleep she so desperately craved. She had finally slide herself in between the sheets of her bed after an hour of reading the ancient texts of the Inu no Taisho. Now after what seemed forever she was still awake as Sachi's emerald gaze peered up at the moon hanging in the velvet indigo sky.

The young miko sighed rising to sit up starring at her feet beneath the ebony comforter. "Maybe I need some water or something" she whispered specking a load to only herself in the darkened bedroom.

She raised herself to her feet silently and in the moonlit room made her way to the door and pulled it open. There was only darkness to great her as she peered through the crack then swung wide half expecting an annoying hanyou to be sitting across the hall guarding her door. Trailing a delicate touch down the stairwell wall Sachi slowly descended the stairs slowly and carefully taking note of how dangerous they were at night. As her bare foot touch the old floor she sighed in relief; she didn't dare wake Inuyasha so he could jump down her throat again. Making to the kitchen without incident Sachi grabbed a clean glass from the sink. As quietly as possible she filed the crystal up with water and down it all at once.

"Ahh" she said sighing. "That hits the spot."

Moving to go back upstairs with her second class full of water, but the kitchen was barely lit by the moon and Sachi's unperfected night vision she ended up kicking a chair that wasn't pushed in after dinner. Placing down her glass the young miko cursed under her breath as the pain in her unprotected right foot ebbed away with time.

'_Hope Inuyasha hasn't woken up.'_

She peered into the living room to waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. No, there wasn't any angry amber eyes glaring at Sachi through the shadows; she mentally sighed. Tip-toeing into the room she stopped before the sleeping silver haired hanyou who sat himself on the floor instead of the bed. His face was vacant off all expressions he presented in the day. There was no anger or frustrations, no pain could be seen all there was a blissful sleeping expression that all was right in the world; he was utterly care-free.

'_He looks so adorable when he's sleeping' _she thought moving around the coffee table so she was able to crouch down gazing at the gorgeous boy before her.

Silver shinning tresses flowed over the flawless boyish face tanned darkly by years of endless sun and outdoors. It there had been a breeze Sachi knew the silver bangs would have been swaying back and forth like the sway of leaves in the night. Her eyes were drawn to the puppy ears of snow white fur upon his head. The urge to touch that had long been suppressed became too much. Slowly as she reached up with ebony painted nails; she was hesitant as she drew back slightly gulping. Finally lessoning the space the fuzzy cuteness met her fingertips as he gently stroked the little tuffs of soft fur and flesh; she found it very enjoyable. Hearing a small growl of pleasure in Inuyasha's sleep she smothered the laugh she so wanted to let sound through the house.

She could how ever smile sweetly. Closing her eyes Sachi stroked more so entranced by the feel of Inuyasha's puppy ears she never heard the soft growl of **displeasure** vibrate in the chest of said hanyou as he woke from his slumber.

"Do you mind!!?"

"Huh?" said Sachi in confusion as her eye lids opened to find irate amber orbs viciously looking back at her. "Ahhhh" she stretched leaping backwards only to tip over and fall backwards over the coffee table to land on hard on her left hip as she was sprawled across the living room floor.

Looking slowly up from where she laid, Sachi saw Inuyasha standing above her furious beyond on reasoning. "Ahh" she gasped softly sliding away to only have the hanyou follow her.

Inuyasha growled deeply his eyes faintly glowing red in the darkened room.

The young girl grew rigid. "Now Inuyasha…there's no need to be so angry" she said shacking in fear; it scented the air. "There's no harm done." Still Sachi pushed herself across the carpet floor toward the stairs while Inuyasha silently and raging followed.

A strong deadly growl filled the room; the miko bolted.

Fast as she could, subconsciously calling upon her youkai nature to help Sachi silently sprang up the darkened stairs with a furious inu-hanyou in toe. Leaping for her door after hitting the landing with a knee she tried to slam the door shut and lock it but her strength was no match for his. With an immense force Sachi flew backwards falling on her ass in a shadowed corner of the room. _'This can't be good; I'm so dead! I was I supposed to know he got all irate over people stroking his ears!!' _she screamed at herself rising to her feet as the hanyou strode in glaring daggers at her.

"Now Inuyasha…don't be rash" she pleaded laughing nervously while he was suddenly there in front of her towering over her while her back was pressed against the wall. "Inuyasha?" she whispered breathlessly.

The silver haired hanyou raised a hand slowly and Sachi flinched away, eyes tightly shut. But no strike was placed, merely a soft tug on a lock of her hiar. Opening a single emerald orb, the young miko was surprised to find that Inuyasha was intently examining her red flaming man of hair while lightly tugging once and in a while but all the while stroking it the locks of hiar between his clawed fingers. He even lifted it to his nose and sniffed then dropped it to only stare back at Sachi like nothing had happened.

He flashed an arrogant smirk smelling the fear bleed away. "Now we're even" he said turning his back to the young untrained miko; he stopped at the door thought before closing it. "Get some sleep, you look like you could use it" and with a small click from the door he was gone into silence of the night and house.

Sachi dazed flopped down on her bed lying on her stomach face in her pillow completely confused on what had just transpired. "Geez, that was weird." Sighing deeply the darkness took Sachi as she fell to meet it willingly.

Morning came blissfully with a slight fog surrounding the shrine giving the sacred place a far more spiritual presence and feel. The air was crisp with the knowledge of autumn's chill and summer's lat heat ridding the winds, that blew over the city and it's inhabitance.

Sitting somewhat patiently yet annoyed in a tree outside Sachi's bedroom was none other then Inuyasha. His golden spheres set in his tanned, flawless handsome face starred at the slumbering girl underneath a dark comforter as if there was not a care in the world. From the steady rising and falling of her chest Inuyasha knew she would sleep for some time to come.

"Ahh screw it!" he snapped at himself out load leaping from the tree to the windowsill he slipped silently into the room.

The inu-hanyou starred at the serene face of Sachi as she cuddled the thick blanket under her chin with a content smile on her pale face. He hated to wake her; he smelled and saw weariness under her well placed façade, it worried him to say the least. She hadn't been sleeping well it was obvious; he had heard her muffled sobs and thrashing s during the nights she was at the village.

'_Well…might as get this over with' _he thought while tapping the girl's shoulder. "Sachi? Saachii…time to get up" he said shacking the shoulder only to receive a quick swat of her hand as she rolled over her back now to Inuyasha. "Come on Sachi, wake up."

Still there was no reaction from the girl. Inuyasha's patience was small to begin with but what little he had was wearing dangerously thin with the female creature before him. He growled as he sat cross legged at the side of the bed.

'_Fine you want it the hard way…you got it' _he thought huffing and smirking gleefully at the same time. "SACHIII!!!!!"

The teenage girl jerked awake sitting up suddenly the blanket a top her flying to the side to land on a hysterical figure beneath it.

Sachi seethed as her eyes burned at the bundle rolling on the floor wishing the blanket would just catch fire and burn the figure inside. Standing swiftly and snatching away the disarrayed blankets to find the one she knew was there; a hysterical hanyou holding his stomach rolling on her floor. She glared at the still laughing Inuyasha. "Why, in the name of the seven hells did you wake me up!!?"

Inuyasha finally finding the strength to at least sit up straight did so. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless" he said between outbursts of laughter.

"Inuyasha…" snarled the irate miko eyebrow twitching with her impatience with the boy at her feet. He fell slightly silent knowing what his punishment was but still taunted the irate girl with snickers. "SIT, YOU BAKA MUTT!!!!"

CRASH!!!!

Once more Inuyasha found himself face flattened to the floor. All the while this time to suppress the pain the image of Sachi, shocked and befuddled face with her fiery mane flying about her heart-shaped pale face in a cute disarray. A snicker left his lips to only be muffled by the carpet yet still the livid Sachi heard. The cry of her frustrations with the arrogant hanyou told him that if he didn't leave he'd be dead from all the _sits_ he'd have to do. Silently laughing at the furious miko as he walked out of the bedroom he heard her once more cry out her aggravation at him with a loud, Arghhh!!

Sachi fumed as the snickers from Inuyasha finally faded away and she shut her bedroom door roughly she motivated herself to change into her normal uniform; her spare ones anyway. Though the arm-warmers she normally wore were destroyed and her boots in the past, beyond the well she improvised with plan black warmers with her original Mary Jane's. Putting on black eye shadow and liner she found herself ready to face the world.

The sound of Sachi's steps rang out on the steps as she flew down them nearly blowing over Inuyasha who had come to meet her, but only succeeded in startling her further more. And once again the inu-hanyou found himself face first into the ground and a stern Sachi towering above him tapping her toe in irritation.

An elderly laughter filled the house. "Sachi, fire-child don't be ruining my floors now!"

Sachi innocently smiled at the elderly houshi while taking her sit quietly at the table for breakfast all ready to be eaten. Ming sat to Sachi's left while a grumbling and groaning Inuyasha finally made it to the table to sit on Sachi's right; they ate in peaceful silence for a time.

"So my dear girl, when are you going shopping?"

Her head shot up as her emerald eyes grew wide to stare at the old man. "S-Shopping?"

"Yes, I assumed you would being you have few exchanges of clothing and you'll need food for your travels, but I believe I have all you need here. Though more importantly…" Ming-Jiji trailed as old cloudy brown eyes moved to survey the inu-hanyou next to the young shrine maiden. "Inuyasha will need more cloths when he stays here; his outfit attracts to much attention. Kagome's old friends may recognize him."

"What wrong with the way I dress!?" snapped Inuyasha finally finding the strength to divert his attention for a second from stuffing his face ruddily with food; Sachi made a face.

"Nothing my dear lad" chuckled Ming. "It's merely odd to find an attractive male like yourself walking around in outdated clothing."

Sachi's held back laughter from behind her hand was soon heard by both men at the table. Ming-jiji smiles at the young miko while Inuyasha turned a questioning glace her way.

"_Sorry, just you saying that Inuyasha is attractive was rather funny" _she said in English to keep the hanyous temper under wraps.

The elderly houshi seemed confused as he starred from Inuyasha to Sachi. _"Do you not find him good-looking; I had assumed so from his build and such other unique characteristics."_

"_You gotta be kidding me?! I'd find a dog more attractive…and I do!! They're much more adorable and loving then that idiot half-demon over there" she_ said still in English.

Inuyasha huffed knowing very well that they were talking about him and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"_Is he not part dog?" _asked Ming gesturing to the irked Inuyasha as he glared between the two mortals.

The young untrained miko snickered risking a glance at her annoying companion and snickered behind her hand more from the angry, irritated look in his molten gaze. She looked away to the houshi to see Ming shacking his head. Sachi was confused but choose to ignore it.

"_Inuyasha, is a half dog-demon, which in turn makes getting along with him difficult" _she said in a whisper but still a growl was heard from Sachi's right; she innocently smiles back, yet still turned to Ming-jiji. _"Dogs are over-protective and possessive Ming and combining that with a more advanced human like person isn't the best idea" _she whispered again in English to keep her neck from being strangled.

Ming shock his head giving Sachi a disappointing glace. "You will take Inuyasha shopping buying stuff for you both and whatever else you feel you need for here at home."

"Ahh man" sighed Sachi as she bowed her head and placed her chin on the edge of the table. "So not cool Ming; Inuyasha's going to be hell to shop with." Looking over to her right to see the hanyou's smug grin on his face; narrowing her eyes she stuck out her tongue at the inu-hanyou.

Quicker then Sachi could react to, Inuyasha had reached over and took hold of the young miko's chin while her tongue still was pointed in his direction. The hanyou grinned gleefully at the girl who couldn't do anything in her shock.

"I wouldn't stick out that delicious tid-bit at anyone. Who know who'll take that privilege of making that their own?"

Sachi was completely speechless as she starred into the golden eyed hanyou that starred intently back at her. The way their faces were so close and the face that her tongue was still out there in the open, still pointed at him; Sachi sucked it back in. But it was the hand that held her that caused the blood to rush to her face as it started to glow a soft pink.

Inuyasha's smirk grew at the sighed of rose in the girl's cheeks.

The miko seeing the smirk on Inuyasha's flawless face broaden and her pride took over the situation she was in. Wrenching her chin from the loose grip of the hanyou; sitting back Sachi eyed him sternly then rouse from her chair.

"I'll see what I can find for him to wear for now upstairs" and she left in silence.

Inuyasha looking from Ming to where Sachi vanished upstairs and back again looked confused. "Was it something I said?"

The elderly man simply placed his face in his hands.

Half hour later Ming came down to the living room where Sachi silently waited lining against the wall looking out the window with one leg drawn up at the knew while the flat of her foot was placed against the wall. The darkly dressed miko turned to face the houshi who came to stand before her.

"He's dressed then?" she asked starring at the smaller man.

Ming chuckled. "I showed him how to put on the clothing so he's getting dressed as we speck."

She huffed slightly bowed her head and crossing her arms before her chest. "Thank Kami that I didn't have to do it; I'd like to keep some of my dignity thank you."

"And what dignity is that!?" snapped a voice from the direction of the stairway and doorway.

Whipping around emerald met gold as Sachi took in Inuyasha's new appearance through her flowing curtain of red.

He stood there as any tough guy would. A single clawed hand was tucking within a pocked of his baggy and incredibly torn faded blue-jeans, while the other hand had a single claw hooked under the collar of a genuine leather jacket with visible medal studs on the shoulders. Across the broad muscular chest was a tight black muscle tee that visibly showed off Inuyasha's well formed abs. He just stood there starring back at Sachi who was utterly dumbstruck by his appearance.

"Nani?" asked the modernly dressed hanyou seeing emerald-indigo eyes never falter from examining him. "Do I look that bad?"

Sachi shock her head to clear if of the fog that had formed as she stuttered to answer quickly and make herself out to be a baka; it didn't work.

"N-no y-your just fine! Nice even! I-I'm just s-surprised is all!!"

He smirked raising a razor sharp claw to point at the young disorientated female. "You think I'm attractive, don't you?!"

"I do not" she yelled turning away to hide the bright blush she knew was coming as her face warmed.

"Do to" laughed back Inuyasha.

Sachi turned to face the pestering male. "Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!!"

"DO TO!!"

"DO NOT!!!"

"DO TO!!!"

"DO NOT SO SHUT UP AND SIT!!!!"

**WHAM!!!**

"Argh…" groaned Inuyasha kissing the floor at Sachi's feet once more.

"Hah, that's what you get Inuyasha. Only in your dreams would you think I thought let along admitted that I considered you attractive!"

The silver mane was shaken out as Inuyasha raised his head and growled up at the smiling miko. "Harsh wench; real harsh."

"Come on puppy; we're buying you a leash." And taking a black baseball hat off the table crammed it on top of Inuyasha's head to hide his inu ears.

"GET ME A WHAT!!!?"

Hour and a half later Sachi completely regretted agreeing to taking Inuyasha, the catastrophic hanyou shopping and they hadn't even made it to the mall yet.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" moaned the miko messaging her temples where a throbbing ache hammered in her head.

"Mhats Mrong?" Asked Inuyasha in between his munches of his donut that he held in his hand.

She sighed deeply trying to leash her temper. "We've been out here for an hour and a half and all we've succeeded in doing his feeding and stuffing your pathetic face!"

Inuyasha finished his second glazed donut looking at the girl at his side annoyed.

"Feh! Come on you grumpy puppy" crumbled the miko grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him through the crowd; sick of walking at a deathly slow pace.

"Who you call'in grumpy!?"

Sachi threw back a look over her shoulder. "I wonder!"

Inuyasha grumbled but let the young woman drag him along by the hand. _'That hand…'_ he thought looking at the long ebony painted nails grasping his own deadly ones; he couldn't suppress the smile as he looked back up at the red-head. She looked over her shoulder at him and Inuyasha's smile fell to a scowl, but not before Sachi saw it and watched it fall.

'_He smiled! He actually really smiled!!' _she screamed jumping for joy in the seclusion of her mind. She smiled back at him even when his eyes narrowed in annoyance and she scowl deepened still that smile that adorned her face didn't falter. Turning around a corner she stopped and pointed to a building across the street that took up a whole square block in the enormous city of Tokyo. "We're here!"

Inuyasha looked up at the 5 story building in awe. Being wrenched forward by a girl jolted him from his shock. As the building loomed above him Inuyasha reached for Tetsusiaga, but found his waist vacant if its priceless treasure. Sachi saw the inu-hanyou's nervousness and the hand reaching toward the sword that was not there.

"It's alright Inuyasha; it's just a overly large building its safe. Think of it like a very large market place in an ever bigger castle" Sachi said laughing slightly and past through the turning doors making sure the awe struck hanyou didn't get caught in the rotating door. But once inside Sachi found that Inuyasha wouldn't move from where he was, rooted to the spot as his golden-honey eyes fall upon things he'd never seen before. "Inuyasha come on, I'll show you around as we walk."

All he did was not still too overwhelmed by the bustling people inside the enormous building. But soon sensing no danger or demonic auras Inuaysha finally deemed it safe and relaxed letting his hand slip from Sachi's petite grasp.

"Ahh?!" gasped Sachi as fear and nervousness as the clawed hand slipped from her own. Pivoting on her right foot to search for the vanished hanyou Sachi only succeeded in running into a strong muscular chest. Raising her emerald-indigo eyes Sachi found herself planted against none other then Inuyasha's chest. "Inu-yasha…I tho-"

"Thought what?" he asked cutting her off. "That I'd leave your sorry butt; fat chance! You'd get in way more trouble then you can handle."

Sachi huffed and spun away. "I can take care of myself! And that's the last time I worry about you!!"

Inuyasha took a cautious step toward the miko a hand raised to touch her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You were worried?"

"Course I was worried! The place is like a labyrinth with a load crowd of people. It be hell to find you again even for you to find me; your sense of smell would be overwhelmed by the smells here."

Inuyasha could help but smile at her back. "I'd be able to; there's noth'in here that smells anything like you."

She spun suddenly and Inuyasha dropped his hand like a rock to his side. "Oh that's comforting knowing that I smell so bad enough that you could smell me out in here" she spun away from him again arms crossed before her as she started to walk off.

"N-no…that's not…what I meant" Inuyasha feeling his ears rub against the hat he wore as they dropped as he reached out to her retreating curvy form. "Feh!" Striding after her the hanyou soon fell into step by the miko's side both silent and irritated with the other.

From the corner of her emerald jeweled orb Sachi saw that he was wearing a passive expression hands shoved into the pockets of his clawed apart jeans. She smiled her eys closer as her head become bowed in thought. _'I wonder if her tore them apart himself or if Kagome's okaa-san bought them like that?' _

After a time of walking through the mall Sachi finally came to her favorite store in the whole mall. Inuyasha playing half interested ended up being very interested.

The store was painted red and black with clothing faming nearly all the walls while large racks of clothing still were placed randomly in odd places of the medium sized store (picture Hot Topic just bigger and a lot more things…THAT BE SO SWEET ITS MY FAVORITE STORE!!!!...ok back to the story). Accessories were completely covering the far back walls by the dressing rooms. There were few people in the store but all Inuyasha noticed dressed quite a bit like Sachi did just with bizarre hair colors of electric blue and bubblegum pink combos and even a deep purple among others as well. The music was load from where ever it was coming from but not to the point where it was painful for the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha still looking around amused hand intrigued never saw Sachi leave his side and walk cheerfully up to the shaggy haired guy a the register till her voice broke through his hazed mind.

"Hey Hyde, what's up? Haven't seen you in forever" laughed Sachi.

The shaggy dark haired boy looked up revealing that even in the darkly lit store he still wore sunglasses. Hyde was draped in a baggy army drench coat with a plan black tee underneath except for white skull and crossbones in the center of his chest.

"Sachi-san…? Sachi-san is that really you?!" laughed the young man as he literally leapt over the counter and swept up the fiery haired girl in a hug spinning her around as she other people looked up and grinned as Sachi's laughter rang out over the rock music.

But not ever one in the store was smiles and laughs. Inuyasha stood just in the entrance a scowl on his face as he glared daggers and the guy that held Sachi, yet he managed to suppress the deadly growl that had started to form in his chest. Striding forward hand clenched in his jacket pockets he stopped next to the laughing Sachi and Hyde who still had the miko in the air, her feet a good distance off the jet black title flooring.

"Sachi…a friend of yours" Inuaysha asked raising an eyebrow.

Laugher died away as Sachi looked at the hanyou from where she was in the air and seeing the questioning look and anger hidden in the amber of his eyes she huffed, which got a snarl out of Inuyasha.

"Chill for one would'ja Inuyasha. They're my friends" snapped the young girl as Hyde let her down.

Hyde looked from Sachi to Inuyasha then back again taking a half step away the chains hanging from his black pants chiming. "A friend of yours Chi?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Oi, Hyde! Is that Sachi-san I hear" broke through a female voice coming out from a door into the storage room.

Sachi spun to face the voice complete joy in her now bright emerald eyes. "SUZU!" screeched Sachi making the inu-hanyou flinch as she leap across the story to leap upon a poor girl of nineteen or twenty.

The girl Suzu was dressed much like Sachi except the skirt was red and black with multiple chains with a white shirt with blood splatter a crossed it. Her black hair had pink and white streaked through it with a head band of black with small medal studs on it.

The older girl was nearly in tears and she hugged her missed friend. "Sachi it's been forever since we've seen you! Where have you been? I insist you come back and work the store; customers love you!"

Hyde standing by Inuyasha's side was joined by tow other men that had identical features except the heavily spiked hair was different color; they were obviously twin brothers.

Soon though unable to hold back any longer the three boys ran forward and half hugged and half tackled the two girls who's cheerful laughter filled the air like the sound of an angel's song. Inuyasha who straggled behind only heard Sachi's serenity filling laughter build up within him overwhelming his body in comforting invisible blankets of everlasting warmth; he secretly cherished it till he broke it.

Inuyasha coughed loudly to get all attention on himself. "Sachi, I tough we had shopping to do or something?"

The young female looked over at him and the smile she already wore seemed only widen as it turned on him nodding slightly. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid to say is right; I'm not here to chat…I'm here to shop!"

As the day progressed Sachi and Inuyasha never left the dark yet cheerful store. All the while Suzu helped Sachi find clothing with Hyde and the twins helped Inuyasha finding stuff that fit and looked good on him. All day they were there not bothering to go to other stores. By the end of the day the odd pair had more bags then they could carry all the way home.

Hyde stepped up to Sachi as she started picking up her bags placing a friendly arm over her shoulders. "So Sachi yea come' in back anytime soon?"

She smiled up at the older man. "Who knows Hyde; I live here in Tokyo, but I might be pretty busy for a time, but I promise to come back as soon as I can! I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it munchkin" and Hyde gave the young girl a hug as she in return hugged him.

Inuyasha who stood near by saw the exchange and once again his ears drooped of their own accord beneath the new beanie he had gotten. He remember the hug he had been given; he looked away as Sachi made her rounds around her friends giving them all hugs. The inu-hanyou looked at the arm loads of bags and heavily sighed.

Sweet innocent laughter made his head shut up. "Oh don't be down in the dumps Inuyasha. I called Ming-jiji to come and pick up the bags for us. We'll be meeting him at the entrance we came in." With her hands and arms full of bags headed down the way they had come.

Inuyasha looked at her side long confused. "Just the bags?"

Sachi flashed a gorgeous smile at the hanyou by her side. "Yea, I want to show you something and I don't think you want to carry your bags all the way."

"And where are we going, may I ask?"he asked politely with sarcasm.

The young woman smiled suspiciously as Ming pulled up in the van and opened the trunk of the mini-van for the bags. The houshi smiled as he saw Inuyasha and Sachi getting along. _'It's a miracle' _were his thoughts at seeing the fiery haired girl walked up to the driver window the thoughts died as he rolled down the window. "What else can I do for you my dear?"

"I'm just telling you that I'm taking Inuyasha somewhere so we won't be home for a while."

Ming couldn't help but smile. "Very well child, just stay safe and don't be too late. I'll drop these bags off at the shrine then head home myself."

Sachi grinned rolling her eyes playfully. "You sound like a worrying parent after their kid."

The houshi laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Are we done!? Are we going to this place or not" snapped an impatient Inuyasha.

Sachi just rolled her eyes making sure the hanyou didn't see but the houshi in the van did and seeing the act the elderly man laughed which made the inu-hanyou narrow his eyes on Sachi's back who felt it.

Stepping away from the van Sachi waved a goodbye to Ming. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The silver van pulled away leaving the hanyou and miko at the now calmer entrance. There was a breeze that slightly blew about the silvery and fiery manes of the strange pair standing by each other's side in comfortable silence and a distant gleam in the eyes of emerald and gold as they gazed up at the silvery moon that hung in the hazy indigo sky. With a smile from the miko and a small touch of the fingers that hung near her side Sachi lightly pulled in a gesture telling Inuyasha to please follow. And as the emerald met gold in the early night Inuyasha followed the young modern day miko named Sachi without a single hesitation; without a second thought he went with her like he had known her for years.

In the darkness of the city where no ningen roamed dark shadowy figures seemed to condense as they strode through an unnatural fog. Red sinister eyes glowed in the haze surrounding a moonlit clearing with a manmade stream running through the center of it with a decently sized arched bridge over it. On the bridge a figure appeared sitting casually on the sturdy aged wood railing as the shadows with glowing scarlet in their sockets for their eyes condensed to be solid figures draped in pure darkness as they kneeled in a half-circle around the bridge and figure that sat there starring up at the sky where the pale sliver of the moon hung.

"Debiru, what news?" asked the broad shouldered figure on the railing of the bridge.

Debiru rouse from his respectable kneel while the other three of his companions stayed where they were till called upon. "She comes this way Lt. Goryuu."

"Is she alone?"

Debiru became uneasy, but did not voice it. "No; the fire-child is not along, she has a companion. A youkai; he could prove to be a problem."

Lt. Goryuu turned finally to face the figure that stood. "He you say; a male…how disappointing. Master will not be pleased." The shadowed leader turned his invisible gaze on his minions. "Who is this male; what breed?"

Debiru diverted his scarlet glowing eyes to the ground. "He's name is Inuyasha, an-"

"WHAT!!?" roared the shadowed Lt. as the ground shook. "The half-breed inu, Inuyasha!!? The younger half-brother to Sesshomaru-sama of the Western Lands!!! INU NO TAISHO'S YOUGEST SON!!!!!"

Debiru shivered before the furious Lt. who now paced the length of the bridge. The crackling power of Goryuu flowed off of him in crushing waves. Then suddenly as it had come it had vanished like dew on under the sun. It was more frightening having it vanish so sudden then have it present. It was the chuckling that as evil that drove dread and glee through the underling's bodies knowing a bloodbath was near but a punishment should it fail.

Goryuu turned to the figures before him kneeling; he grinned. Debiru kneeling as the great Lt. Goryuu shadowed form came to stand before his four wards.

"Let them come. This could prove interesting" and as Goryuu's evil laughter ran out through the clearing all of the shadowed figures bleed back into the mysterious and disturbing haze.

CRASH!!!

The sudden smashing sound bellowed through the peaceful night just as easily as it woke the peaceful innocent village.

The sound was not a mere tree falling over in the nearby forest. It wasn't the sound of a certain hanyou being sat by an annoyed fiery miko as a small group hoped. No; this sudden sound was the sound of a hut being crushed only to be followed by shrill frightened screams from the inhabitance of the small and peaceful village. The bone breaking sound was the sound of the harmless village being attacked, and the youkai aura made the creator known.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede and Shippo flew form he elderly miko's hut in a flash and what the ground faced took their breath away.

There standing above the edge of the village was a giant youkai that looked only to be a giant oni youkai; something much like they all had seen before when Sesshomaru should up to take back Tetsusiaga yet there was no figure in silky white near the destruction that beast had made and would make if the incomplete group did not act and act quickly.

"Let's go" yelled Sango Hirikotsu in hand as she leapt onto a fully transformed Kirara with her houshi husband right behind her.

Kaede and Shippo followed suit as the young kit transformed into his giant pink balloon form carrying the elderly woman to the battle.

"This looks like trouble" said the young kit already seeing a part of the village in shambles at the giant oni's feet.

Kaede nodded her single usable eyes narrowed in thought. "It is as I fear…the youkai have attacked sensing that Inuyasha is gone and knowing of my waning miko powers."

"I hope Inuyasha and Sachi come back soon" moaned a worried Shippo as he watched taijiya and houshi dive in for an attack upon the neko. _'Inuyasha…where are you…we need you…'_

A/N: so…do u like it? Gomen for not updating earlier I've been real busy with work and my birthday coming up and family vacation for the weekend. But I do my best and I hope to update sooner then I did this time but school is coming up too so yea that might get in the way so bare with me pleeease!? But yea because I'm so nice im giving u all a sneak peek for the next chapter. and quick question what's the Jap. Word for father I don't know it and im curious about it tell me if u know.

Chapter 13… (title undecided…[nervous laughter)

"Sachi, where's you father?"

"You're with **him**aren't you" seethed Sachi.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!!!"

"INUYAAASHAAA!!!!!!!!!" Sachi screamed yet there was no response as she yelled out her fury and pain to the sky.

"I couldn't bear to see you all die because of me. I need to leave you all; to separate myself or you all will whine up dead…just like the rest of them…"

And there u have it ppl little snips of the next chapter; torture isn't it but u know you'll like it…once I get a desent chapter title that is…its hard figuring out a title knowing Unblessed as to be somewhere in there…but I try so I hope u like it and don't forget to review I love review remember and I thank u all that have been.

pleeeease push that little purple button I know u want to!!!


	13. For the Unblessed They Will Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sob)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Last Time:** With a smile from the miko and a small touch of the fingers that hung near her side Sachi lightly pulled in a gesture telling Inuyasha to please follow. And as the emerald met gold in the early night Inuyasha followed the young modern day miko named Sachi without a single hesitation; without a second thought he went with her like he had known her for years.

"Let them come. This could prove interesting" and as Goryuu's evil laughter ran out through the clearing all of the shadowed figures bleed back into the mysterious and disturbing haze.

"I hope Inuyasha and Sachi come back soon" moaned a worried Shippo as he watched taijiya and houshi dive in for an attack upon the neko. _'Inuyasha…where are you…we need you…'_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 13-For the Unblessed They Will Battle**

"Where are we going" snapped Inuyasha agitated by the girl's stubborn silence.

The flaming haired miko smelling of smoldering roses held up a finger to her rosy plump lips that were unbelievably enticing and very kissable. "It's a surprise" she whispered leading the frustrated inu-hanyou further into the disserted park that was vacant of all light except the distant glow of city lights and the pale light the moon provided.

It was another five minutes of immense silence before Sachi turned back to Inuyasha. She smiled as the moon light shinned in her new deep indigo eyes that were created by the darkness of the peaceful night.

"Now Inuyasha, I need you to close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Cuz it's a surprise! Come on pleeease? Just close your eyes" pleaded the young miko to the hanyou boy who obviously was annoyed but seeing the pleading eyes and face with a slight pout, he had no power to deny her the request. "Airigotu, Inuyasha."

Waving her hands before his face to make sure his eyes were truly closed smiled when she didn't get a growl o annoyance. With everything dark with his amber eyes closed Inuyasha felt the soft touch of a delicate hand grasping his own an instead of pulling away from the contact which he normally would have done. Inuyasha found himself slightly gripping the hand in return, and even with his eyes closed he could still see the glorious smile that was her's on her face.

Holding both ivory clawed hands in her own Sachi made her way down the hidden path that led to her and his destination. Soon it came into few and the young miko smile a sad yet happy smile.

A clearing cast in pale moonlight with a manmade crystal clear stream running through it cutting the serene clearing in uneven portions yet it had a nice wooden bridge over it while the small trickle of water filled the still night air. Sachi's smile broadened at the sight of the bridge and the whole glory the medium sized, secluded clearing vibrated and the sense of peace if gave her along with the heartache as well.

"I can I open my eyes yet" huffed Inuyasha as Sachi still lead him.

Sachi grinned as her eyes sparkled. "Not quit yet." Finally reaching the bridge that appeared as if made of pale ivory from the glow of the moon the young tragic girl stopped. "Alright…open your eyes…" she said in a soft whisper.

Opening his honey-amber eyes all Inuyasha saw was Sachi's pale face glowing in the night, but seeing the emerald eyed girl look away from him to the surrounding area he was forced to turn his own gaze away to take in his surroundings.

It wasn't a too terribly large surrounded by a green barrier of trees and bushes. There were tall grasses wavering in the light breeze that played against they're stalks while blowing about his own mane of silver hair. It was simple yet unbelievably beautiful and breathtaking but as Inuyasha watched the scenery began to change. The plants the hanyou had taken as tall grass started to bloom porcelain flowers. Inuyasha was in awe; all around them were blooming flowers as soft and frail as freshly fallen snow. The inu boy turned to Sachi who had taken her hands from his and had placed herself on the railing of the small bridge. As her long bare slim legs revealed by the new skirt she had bought that day as they hanging over the edge as the clear water of the stream mirrored their images. Inuyasha looked at the heartbroken miko; Sachi was looking over the clearing of blooming flowers with a glazed look that held pain and sadness.

"My okaa-san brought me here when I was young. She called these flowers Midnight Moons. They only bloom at night while the moon shines on them."

Inuyasha lined on his elbows while they rested on the railing looking over the blooming flowers. "They're…" he couldn't find the words to say and compliment the flowers heavenly appearance and beauty.

"They're gorgeous" Sachi whispered receiving a nod from the hanyou. Sachi looked at Inuyasha a soft pained smile on her pale face as her eyes glisten with unshed tears, but turned back to the sky before he could say anything about it. "The last night I had with my okaa-san was here…watching the flowers bloom and the sparkle of the fireflies…"

Inuyasha couldn't find words to say, even if he could speak through the knot in his throat as he stared at the stream flowing beneath them both. _'She understands lose more then I ever knew…what else could she be hiding?' _He thought. He opened his mouth to speak as a thought clicked in his head. "What about your otoo-"

"Look! A shouting star!!"

Pointing to the sky sure enough there was a shimmering trail of light from the falling flicker in the sky. But Inuyasha's eyes were drawn not to the star but to Sachi as she star gazed, but Inuyasha saw it there. The young miko's jeweled spheres narrowed in thought and memory as they refleacted the gleaming heavens above. There was pain, unbelievable pain in those indigo eyes that glisten with tears she refused to shed as they built; Inuyasha saw and smelt and grew concerned.

"Sachi…" he breathed but before he could finish she had spun from the railing leaping off of it and sped into the other large portion of the clearing stopping not to far from the end of the bridge. _'Sachi…' _he thought watching as she knelt snapping a moon flower from it's thin and frail stem. She spun on the spot as her flaming mane flew about her pale, sad smiling face; the flower held before her as she clasped it to her chest.

She forced a laugh and it echoed mournfully through the clearing.

Inuyasha flinched as how hollow the laugh sounded and the pain hidden beneath it as he stood face the emotionally struggling miko. He walked to the edge of the bridge just stepping into the calf-high ocean of silver white flowers. He faced Sachi who still wore that forced smile of innocence. Inuyasha knew this was a tough subject, but to trust her more he needed to know more.

"Sachi…where's your otoo-san?"

Her smile faltered and as her eyes glistened with tears but shacking her had the tears flew from her eyes as they sparkled in the pale moon light as it caught them; Inuyasha saw them well but said nothing. Her face soon plummeted unable to sustain the fake smile she had plastered on her face. Inuyasha regretted his question knowing the subject of his own father was a difficult one as well. Her head was bowed as she fought off emotion of pain, rage and frustration that clouded around her making her scent even more intoxicating to the hanyou. Stepping slowly forward Sachi didn't notice Inuyasha's advance till the flower in her weakly grasping and shaky hands was taken from her and surprisingly tucked behind her ear. Her head shot up to see Inuyasha standing there with compassion in his molten gold eyes; she smiled a soft and small sweet smile for him.

"Where is he, Sachi?" he asked again.

Her face turned diamond hard and cold as stone; it reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru. She turned her face to the moon eye narrowed with burning hate and rage. "He's gone; that's all I can tell you. It's all I want to tell you."

Inuyasha nodded his dog eared head understanding completely the situation. Seeing Sachi still struggling for composure he knew only one thing would help. He embraced the young dark and unblessed miko as she clung to him like a life force she couldn't live without, yet still refusing to shed the tears she held back stubbornly.

'_She refuses to cry before anyone'_ the inu-hanyou boyish man thought lining his head on her mane and smiled at the scent of roses while blocking out the fire. Then he reluctantly released her and looked down as he looked up with a true breath taking smile on her pale face as her eyes closed giving her a more innocent look.

"You really have learned, haven't you?" smirked Sachi caressing the flower behind her ear with a soft finger.

"Huh?" gapped the startled hanyou blushing, but quickly composed himself as he pushed back the miko to get a better look at her smiling face. "And what's that supposed…to mean" he trailed off becoming serious, as he turned his face around sniffing the crisp night air.

The young girl looked up at him in worry. "Inuyasha, what is it? What's wrong?!"

The hanyou held up a hand with a shut-up look in his molten gold spheres. He narrowed them as he let his gaze predatorily trail over the clearing they stood in the center of. Still Sachi grew more unease every second my his silence as her senses flared with a flash of crimson fires; it confused her.

"Wh-"

"Youkai" seethed Inuyasha eyes narrowed with hellfire like fury in his amber eyes as he turned fully to the edge of the clearing on their right standing still and strong as any warrior of his time would.

The miko's emerald-indigo eyes grew wide in shock. _'Youkai!! Here!? How?!' _ she screamed at herself asking all the questions that had no answers. So focused on her own thoughts, as Sachi clung to Inuyasha, she didn't' notice anything till it took a giant flare of fire of her miko senses to get her confused brain on the task at hand.

Turning her attention to the spot that Inuyasha focused on with his stern and enraged eyes Sachi waited and soon it came. The miko shivered a the cold presence the youkai created while the flames of their spirit burned the edges of her untrained mind. But as the presence grew nearer Sachi had the strangest sensation that she had met these youkai or something about them she had met.

Inuyasha growled low and deadly gripping Sachi closer to him. "He's coming."

"He?" she whispered in question to Inuyasha looking up at him but he's eyes were strained on the edge of the clearing.

A sinister laughter rang out seeming to vibrate and quiver through the clearing making a chilling ice cold shiver crawl up the miko's spine as if the youkai's very claws were trailing up her back; she griped Inuyasha's shirt in her fists as she grew rigid, and he in turn held her closer in reoccurrence that nothing would happen to her even when he's never turned to her. The laughter came again though as if it was right next to her ear; then the pain came.

Sachi moaned slightly half crying out from the sudden pain. "Ahh!' The second crash of pain on her chest forced her to her knees as her mouth was agape with a silent scream of pain as her fist clenched her shirt as the pain traveled down the thin ugly scar across her chest.

Inuyasha seeing Sachi in pain kneeled by the young girl concern clearly written in his amber eyes. "Sachi, what's wrong?!"

She did not answer as she rouse her head to the edge of the clearing where the bushes created the green barrier. Inuyasha looked away from Sachi's sweat covered face and her labored breathing a soft rumble in his ears as he strained his eyes on the forest's edge as he watched the youkai male walk into the secluded clearing grinning evilly as his eyes glowed crimson in the night; the hanyou growled viciously.

The youkai's grin broadened as his perfectly formed ivory fangs glistened sadistically. There was only silence except for the young fire haired miko who strived to regain her breath as the inu-hanyou by her side starred down the obvious dragon youkai who starred back unmoving. There was merely the breeze that blew through the moonlit clearing that softly rustled the leaves and swaying the flowers to and fro. It was eerily quit with no wild life near by being scared off by the evil presence that had shown itself. It was silent with the crackle of power rippling through the air like a static cloud. The quite drone seemed to go on for what seemed like hours but was merely minutes; it was Sachi who broke it, shattering it like a mirror.

"You're with **him** aren't you" seethed the miko with disgust dripping from her lips like acid and venom. It surprised Inuyasha that Sachi could sound so cruel and frightening when he had only seen her innocent, frail, determined and strong, even angry but never like this; never evil. He looked at the once seeming sweet miko's eyes, he couldn't help but draw back.

In the pure miko was seething with the furious sense of pure black hatred. Her eyes now deep indigo appearing black in the dim moonlight were swimming with pent-up ire. Holy blue flames with black tainting them with her hate seemed to engulf her fragile form in her, making her hot to the touch and the red hair she possessed flashed with the flames of Hell. As Inuyasha watched Sachi he saw at the corner of her eyes, the bleeding scarlet into the white of her eyes. It worried him to say the least.

Laughter came from the dragon youkai as he watched the miko before him become overflowed with fury that she struggled to control. "Would I be here if I wasn't my dear girl?"

Sachi's face took on a snarl of the deadliest kind. "BASTARD!!! I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!!!!!" As she rouse to attack strong arms like that of iron clapped themselves around her waist. Looking over her shoulder while she struggled against the hold she found none other then Inuaysha restraining her. "Let me go Inuyasha!! THIS BASTARD IS MINE!!!!"

"Chill Sachi! He wants you to attack when you're furious, to keep you from thinking clearly!!" cried out Inuyasha still striving to keep hold of the livid miko without hurting her. "Sachi…CALM DOWN!!!" Releasing one hand from around her waist he snatched for her wrist that was flailing about to grip it with his own, Inuyasha forced Sachi to swirl toward him to only find her off balance and falling into his muscular chest. "Sachi, look at me…we can't beat the shit out'a this guy with you berserk." (This coming from Inuyasha…Feh!)

Sachi looking up at the inu-eared man that held her found all her boiling rage and hate abruptly vanish as if it had never been there. _'He's right; fighting with rage only blinds you and gives your opponent the upper hand' _she thought then nodded. The iron grip on her waist and wrist loosened, but it still remained to rest there.  
"How touching" mocked the youkai smirking evilly with hidden ambition. "But back to business; I am Lt. Goryuu and by orders of my master…I am here to take the miko wench to him!"

Inuyasha snarled as a deep growl formed in his chest. "Well you'll have to get through me!!" And letting go of Sachi the hanyou forced the girl behind him in a protective gesture.

The dragon youkai smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sachi watched the youkai flex his claws as a blood lusting gleam flickered in his eyes. He was a warrior, and a ruthless one at that. His broad shoulder were draped in a haori much like Inuyasha except it was white with deep forest green patches over both shoulders, sleeves and lower part of the hakama's right leg. The armor he wore looked no different from that of what a ningen samurai would were but the small details showed through the forest green and black edging telling that it was most defiantly youkai made. Being that Goryuu was covered in forest green his hair was no different. It was a long mane of hair that was tied back in a long ponytail as his long bangs came down to cover his right eye like a curtain leaving the other piercing gold eyes visible with small patches of green scales scaling down his cheeks from beneath his eyes. Goryuu's hair was the darkest green you could come by without calling it black. The deadly katanna strapped to his back was longer then normal and thin causing the young miko to be overcome with dread and worry for Inuyasha's safety.

He was weaponless; there was no Tetsusiaga at his side this time. No fang of his otoo-san to protect him and wreak havoc on his enemies in a single swing. No, there wasn't the great weapon to protect men to weaken the calling of his strong youkai blood; another aspect of Sachi's worry.

Inuyasha seeing the smirk on Goryuu's face smirked in return. "If that's the way you want it…bring…it…on!!"

"Inu-" stared the hanyou's miko companion in warning but it wasn't soon enough before the arrogant and hotheaded Inuyasha grabbed for his faithful fang that was not there. He grimaced and shot a angry look over his shoulder at Sachi who put on the best innocent smile she could muster. "Gomen nasai" she whispered.

"You're getting a serious tongue lashing when this is over" he growled softly so only she could hear.

"So the baka-inu doesn't have a weapon; to bad, but being the generous man I am, I'll give you my word we will not use weapons unless drawn against us" chuckled the dragon giving his words not a very reassuring sound.

"We?" asked the pair.

The forest green youkai smiled gleefully. "Hai, we; you didn't think I'd come alone. Where's the fun in that?"

"Grrrr" growled Inuyasha clenching his fists glaring fire and daggers as the youkai before him that threatened to take Sachi from him. _'They won't have her!!!'_ he screamed at himself.

As his mind was in thought Inuyasha barely noticed that incoming attack from his right. It was a glowing ruby ball of youkai chi. It flew toward them with incredible speed as it dug a curve in the ground from where it seemed to role across it. Inuyasha knew he had little time to evade the attack without getting hurt himself let alone the ningen miko with a hanyou spirit, spun wrapping his arm around Sachi's waist while the other gripped at the back of her knees taking her into the air away from the attack. Split second after they had left the spot the chi ball hit and exploded in shower of smoke, flames and dirt.

"Huh?" gaped Sachi utterly confused on where the attack had come from.

Inuyasha landing on the small bridge kneeled and placed Sachi there in her frightened awe. He stood straight and determined his eyes trailing over the group of daiyoukai that now stood bye Goryuu's side. He narrowed his angry molten gold eyes, as his jaw clenched, fists balled at his sides; he hated the odds that stood so mockingly before him. There stood four new youkai; five including Goryuu before Inuyasha and he was without Tetsusiaga and needed to keep Sachi protected.

'_Damn it all!' _snapped the inu-eared boy to himself. He growled knowing very well that without Tetsusiaga Sachi not only had the risk of being kidnapped or killed by the enemy but also by him as well. _'If Sachi would get hurt by me I couldn't forgive myself!'_

"Hey, Inuyasha" whispered the emerald-eyed girl breaking the young man from his thoughts. "If you can handle three of them…I should be well and able to take on the last two; can you do that?"

He turned an amber orb on her. "Keh, I can take care of three just fine, but the question is…" he trailed as he watched the modern day shrine maiden take to her feet as graceful as a swan. "Can you handle it?"

"I'm just as capable as you are thank you very much" snapped back Sachi playfully smirking.

Goryuu hearing this narrowed his eyes. This was an unexpected turn he had not expected. He had assumed they would have run being out numbered and weaponless, yet they intended to fight. "Go" he said ice cold in a stone voice vacant of all emotion. The other four youkai leapt into action toward the inu-hanyou and spiritual hanyou girl.

"Let's go" said Inuyasha roughly flexing his razor sharp claws as he let a honey-amber sphere fall to the girl by his side. "When you kill one, take his weapon."

"Mm" came his answer as the young miko nodded and together they leapt into action to take the on the new foursome of male youkai.

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye as Sachi met her opponents without hesitation and with large amounts of rage and determination. He saw the animal warrior in her come out not afraid to advantage of an enemy's weakness in her own weakness of being her only weapon was her now sharp ivory claws. The inu-hanyou grinned; he had a feeling he didn't need to worry quit so much about Sachi as he had always done with Kagome.

Seeing his own opponents he flexed his claws. "Ok! Who want to die first!?" And so it all began. "IRON-REAVER, SOUL-STEALER!!!"

Flashes of bright yellow filled the clearing as Inuyasha's attack sliced through the air. The youkai before him separated to dodge the attack as Inuyasha went for the closed one with a strong punch to the chin flinging the blood-red haired youkai to the ground some feet away. A raging clawed hand sliced down on him from his left nearly ripping into his shoulder as eh dodged and leapt away.

"Stay still half-breed!!" yelled the pale icy blue haired youkai that looked to be the twin of the blood-red haired one, which both looked identical except the color of the two strips down their cheek bone along with eyes and hair were different.

"Make me" yelled back Inuyasha spring forward as the icy eyed youkai leapt forward as well to take on the advancing inu.

With claws flashing deadly with the lust for blood; fangs barred in fearsome snarls they enemy's did not slow in their advance. Rising his claws Inuyasha lad down his as he passed the youkai. Knowing his claws alone wouldn't be able to finish him off Inuyasha tore his way into the youkai's stomach, spinning in mid air to free his fist from the challenger's body, but doing so left him open to attack. What happened next he couldn't understand, all Inuyasha felt and knew was the searing pain in his chest as he and his foe slide across the ground.

Placing his none blooded hand to his chest Inuyasha brought it back caked in deep crimson of his life's blood. What more was that there was a scent of poison that kept the blood from clotting, but not only that little fact not as agonizing, but while the poison swam through the hanyou's blood stream like lightning it caused severe amounts of nearly unbearable flaming pain to like his blood and body was melting from the inside out. While using all his will power not to show the true amount of pain Inuyasha was in he raised his head to look at the raising youkai with a gapping hole in his abdomen who quickly took advantage of his foe's weakness to strike the killing blow.

"INUYASHAAA!!!!!"

Foggy, pain filled amber eyes opened form their half shut position looking up to see a certain infuriated miko doing a flip over on of her own foe's back while she had been fighting to take hold of it's sword all the while slicing through the youkai's neck, decapitating him in a spray of blood. She landed in a cat-like crouch with one leg pointed straight out while the other was bent beneath her as the sword she had was held at shoulder height and as steady as ever. To Inuyasha Sachi was no longer just a miko, no; she was obviously a warrior…and it was frightening to a point.

The youkai never drew back at Sachi's appearance before her friend to protect him, but kept charging claws flashing as they dripped poison. Looking over her shoulder at the breathless Inuyasha holding his chest as ruby liquid dripped through shaky clawed fingers. She saw the slash marks on his chest through the rent shirt knowing a wound like that would normally be nothing she looked closer. Soon she found the edges of the wound were dinged with a blue-green color; Inuyasha was poisoned.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed her emerald-indigo eyes incased in dread and worry.

He looked up at the young girl before him with blurry eyes, but still Inuyasha saw the deep gash on her cheek leaking ruby; he smelled other wounds but could not find them.

"Sachi," he crocked his eyes seeing his attacker headed right at the distracted girl. "Look out…"

She spun with a furious look on her face as all emotion fell away as she leapt forward into a breakneck sprint sword at the ready. Sachi snarled ruthlessly at the wounded youkai as eh snarled in return unsheathing one of his twin katannas. Taking one final leap forward the youkai and miko met blades clashing as sparks flew and light flashed. Finding themselves sliding away neither one moved an inch as the eerie silence droned on.

"Gaaa" gasped the pale blue haired youkai as blood flowed slowly from the corner of his mouth as all eyes turned to him in surprise. Slowly he collapsed to his knees a distant gaze in his pale icy eyes. "A ningen wench…" he breathed as a scarlet line appeared down his face and the cracking of armor filled the clearing as the breastplate fell away revealing a scarlet line across his torso leaking blood. As the part so the youkai fell apart in a shower of ruby red a blue light enveloped him and his body became nothing but shimmering ashes on the ground.

All shocked eyes turned to a still unmoving figure of Sachi who stood straight her sword at shoulder height glowing a holy purify light that made the clearing glow. The soft breeze picked up and kicking up the fallen pale pedals of the Midnight Moons through the air giving the scene a beautiful yet foreboding appearance.

"Debiru…" trailed the red haired youkai looking devastated at where the vanquished brother had fallen. The pale red eyes glowed as they turned teal-blue and crimson bleed into the white taking it over as he looked at Sachi's back who stood unmoving still looking to be breathing heavily. "You…YOU BITCH!!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!"

Sachi looked over her shoulder as the once again the wind blew kicking up more pedals as strings of flaming hiar played across her face expressionless yet innocent appearing as she turned to face Inuyasha ignoring the on coming attacker.

Inuyasha heaved for breath still clutching his chest with a pained expression, but it turned to shock in a second. He saw the gorgeous girl before him as silvery white pedals flew through the air around her as her mane of flames fanned around her softly smiling face. But soon the golden eyes trailed to the reason she was heavy slightly for breath and those eyes grew wide as Inuyasha nearly retched at the horrid wound on her thigh.

It was deep and gruesome with the constant flow of scarlet down her pale slim leg. The giant gash would have been hidden from view by the skirt had the skirt not been cut off where the wound lay. It was obviously beyond agonizing, yet no expression of pain or tears were seen. Inuyasha was astonished that Sachi could still stand let along not be wailing in pure pain and yet she took a step to him smiling perfectly concealing her pain behind darkened eyes as more blood came gushing out of the deep wound with every step.

Inuyasha saw the on coming youkai from the corner of his eye, and Sachi still remained oblivious to it. "SACHI LOOK OUT!!!!!"

She spun on his words wincing at the quick movement found a furious youkai with crimson and teal blue eyes. She drew back but the pain in her leg prevented her movement and retreat from the youkai's path. Even with a sword in hand she was no match in her condition, and she was petrified by the look and blood lust the youkai directed at her.

"SACHI MOVE!!!"

She heard Inuyasha's scream for her to run but her body didn't respond to her brains orders for fear of more relentless pain that it already was in. "Inuyasha…" she breathed in a whisper moving back but the pressure on her leg became to much for it to handle and her body plummeted to the pedal covered ground with a soft cry coming from her pale lips.

Inuyasha knew how helpless Sachi was and smelling her fear knowing very well that the youkai smelled it as well knew that the sense of fear drove the beast further into madness.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!!!!" roared the hanyou summoning up his strength to suppress the pain his body was in sprang forward as fast as he could to get to the wounded and bleeding miko before his enemy. Running at a breakneck pace he found himself sliding to a stop in front of collapsed and crimpled miko's feet.

He raised a blooded hand as his vision turned red with rage. "BLADES OF BLOOD!!!"

Scarlet blades flew through the air to meet the two feet away youkai male who had no room to dodge became nothing but a blood splatter across the ground as droplets of ruby fell onto the ground marring the innocence of the pedals with red smeared across them. Inuyasha and Sachi too became blood splattered as it feel across Sachi's turned away face and covered the inu-hanyou in a thin blanket of blood giving him a frightening appearance with the expressionless face. It shocked them all to see Inuyasha, a mere hanyou slaughter a daiyoukai with one attack.

Sachi starred wide-eyed up from where she had collapsed at Inuyasha's back. _'He saved me…'_ she thought as he turned to look at her. She saw the crimson bleeding away then vanish altogether from his eyes as he began to grin but it soon turned into a full grown smile; she couldn't help but smile back as she and Inuyasha were ignorant to the last fighting daiyoukai.

He came out of nowhere as if he had materialized out of the darkness itself. He appeared a split second before his struck, punching Inuyasha in the face forcing him backward. Before Inuyasha even hi the ground let along to dodge or block a strong punch was planted in the center of the inu-hanyou's wounded chest. Coughing up blood as a wet cracking sound filled the unmoving night air as Inuyasha flew suspended in the air before coming to a sliding stop with a indentation to show how strong the punch really was as he unearthed plants, grass and clods of dirt.

The young pale miko gasped as she watched helplessly as Inuyasha lay motionless for a time where he had landed before eh stirred clutching his wounded chest.

A glare full of unbelievable lividness and pure hatred come from a single honeyed eye as the other was shut tight against the pain Inuyasha strived to conceal. He slowly rouse still clutching his chest as it bleed more freely after the punch was planted; Inuyasha snarled at the dark youkai.

"You will die now…WORTHELSS HALF-BREED!!!!!" screamed the tall and disturbingly dark youkai with an ebony waist length flowing mane of hair that was unbound. His face was nearly whit against the black of his hair and the slash markings that cascaded down and over his eyes to end above his chin. Not only that the rest of him armor and all was jet black was well; he radiated darkness as if it was a physical fog you could walk through and see.

He charged Inuyasha who dodged the first two slashes and punch letting the dark daiyoukai have taste of the hanyou's own punch. Yet in the end, once more Inuyasha was flung through the air by the sheer force of the punch but this time the dark tall male raised a single hooked claw and sliced it down the flying hanyou's back from shoulder to hip. With his mouth tightly closed, there were still the sound of growls and moans he flew through the air to land a few feet from the silent Sachi.

"I-Inu-yasha" whispered Sachi eyes wide in frightened shock. "Inuyasha?" she crocked again hoping his unmoving body would do something as long as it moved; the little flick of a ear would have sufficed, yet there was none. "No…no…" she whispered a loud as she rouse limping over to her fallen companion to only fall to the ground. "No…" she kept whispered as her voice was thick with a emotions she couldn't suppress even in the presence of her enemies as she crawled to the fallen warrior that had fought so hard to protect her. Reaching him at last she ignored the pain as she lad his silver draped head in her lap. "Inuyasha…please…wake up….wake up you baka…"

A chuckle swirled around the deadly quite clearing apart from for the soft whimpers of the ningen girl. It was supposed to scare her and Sachi knew it, but she no longer cared; she felt nothing but overwhelming painful agony of utter emptiness. Bitter grieving tears fell from her deep indigo eyes as a shaky hand rouse to her throat to grasp the razorblade necklace she wore as a sign of her own sin.

'_He's just another scar on my arm now…'_ she cried in her head as she bowed her crown so her curtain of flaming hiar fell over the man she lent her lap to even in death.

"Take her Kurokusomaru" barked Goryuu to the darkness emanating daiyoukai that stood by his side; he stepped to the weeping miko.

Sachi wept like there was no tomorrow; she wept as if she was once more at her murdered okaa-san's funeral. It was uncontrollable and bitter, unbelievably bitter, it wasn't till all those tears ran out that Sachi never wept a tear for anyone, and if she did cry she swore not to let anyone see. It didn't matter who they were or how close she swore never to cry again.

'_I broke that vow for you…Inuyasha…' _ she cried out in her thoughts lifting her head slightly, unaware to the advancing dark youkai. Shaking the body in her lap slightly she found it didn't respond; she raised her eyes to the sky as her salty tears reflected the moonlight as more pedals of the destroyed flowers flowed around her in a serene cyclone of blood splattered pedals. "INUUUYAAAAAASHAAAA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed to the cold unfeeling stars and moon as her body glowed with soft holy light.

It steadily engulfed the miko's body soon to engulfing Inuyasha's unmoving body. Soon as the power grew a pillar of light former where the flower pedal cyclone had began as the light grew more intense circling the teenagers while the pillar grew taller and wider.

"Lt. Goryuu…what's happening" asked Kurokusomaru turning to his leader bewildered.

Goryuu narrowed his hard golden eyes that did not shine as bright as the Inu Tashio brothers. He saw the outline of Sachi, the unblessed child, the fire-child his master spoke of so often with a dead hanyou in her lap. _'Her power is more then we expected' _the dragon thought but turned his back to the pillar of light that wouldn't let any youkai near without being purified.

"Let's go; we're leaving."

As the pair of daiyoukai headed into the forest they vanished and Sachi never took notice for she didn't care, she could have cared less. All she cared for was laying in her lap cold, unmoving and dead.

The light went unnoticed to Sachi as well as the pure energy she was giving off. The appearance of the strange star like mark on her forehead appeared again like the last time she fought the moth youkai. All Sachi thought about while sitting there wounded and bleeding hugging the head of the dead corpse in her lap she used to call Inuyasha to her chest as tears fell on his face creating salty streaks in the blood plastered face. All she wanted to do was heal the wounded body like nothing happened and get them both safety home.

As her cries of her lose grew quit but nevertheless still there the lighted pillar pulsed as she hugged the head and upper body of the boy she had come to call friend. But Sachi knew this ache, it was familiar and she instantly recognized it as the deep affection for someone; an affection for someone you liked she ignored it thought for she heard something in her ear as the pillar pulse once more for the final time.

Hearing it again in her ear she began to weep harder, but this time they were tears of joy; Inuyasha the body the girl had proclaimed dead was none other unconscious in a sound sleep.

The pillar's light plummeted to the ground with tremendous force to explode with light then vanished aberrantly. The once prefect bridge was destroyed by the strong wind the light pillar created, while still knocking over smaller trees and lifting up the remains of the destroyed Midnight Moon flowers. The whole clearing was quite and destroyed; no flowers would grow on the blood soaked ground with the remains of the youkai bodies still in place while a eight pointed star burn mark was seared into the ground where Sachi and Inuyasha had once kneeled to appear in a place neither ever expected.

Sachi still holding Inuyasha in her arms shook with mixed tears of joy and pain. She had nearly lost him, but still could very well loose him yet. The feeling of no breeze tugging on her hair; the moons light gone, as the soft feel of a plushy carpet caressed her sore legs, as she lifted her head slowly. They were not in the clearing, far from it; they were in Sachi's room at the Higurashi Shrine.

"All I wanted was to get home and help Inuyasha" Sachi whispered tears still falling onto the face below her as eh peered around the dark room.

Looking to the peaceful face of Inuyasha she smiled a watery smile pushy back his silver hair so her wounded thigh didn't bleed into it. Seeing the silver bangs in his face she pushed those aside as well while the other hand whipped away her salty tears she had so long refused to shed. Placing a blood encrusted again against the hanyou's cheek she lightly tapped it trying to wake the unconscious male in her lap.

A groan left his lips as he woke from his slumber. They were blurry and unfocused, but starring above him he found a foggy face of a guardian angel so many people talked about smiling down at him from her beautiful face that slowly came into focus. Blinking away the doziness of unconsciousness, he saw the fire red hair flowing over the woman's shoulders down to him as he reached for it to feel the softness of it. Inuyasha saw the mournful teary emerald-indigo eyes set in a pale heart shaped face. There was a gash on her left cheek and the blood was dried black, while a fresh blood splatter was on her right. It gave her a warrior's look yet a haunting one as well, the mark on her forehead giving her more of a heavenly appearance.

'_Just like…' _Inuyasha thought still feeling the soft hair between his fingers; he knew the texture of such a soft curtain of hair. "S-Sachi…?"

A soft giggle sounded out as a watery smile spread across her face. "It's me…Inuyasha…how are you feeling?"

Honey-amber lids fell as a small exhausted groan formed in his throat. He felt his chest and after fumbling for a few moments sprang up in a sitting position looking down at his chest. "The wounds…they're gone!!?" Sitting up further he shrugged his shoulder and found nothing but a dull ache in his back and a twinge in his face that was all the pain he felt.

He turned to Sachi who still kneeled there and noticed that they were in Sachi and Kagome's bedroom. "How did you heal me?! And more importantly how'd we get here?!"

She seemed to ignore him for a time as she gazed out the window in bliss. Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask again when she in turn took a large breath.

"I don't know…" she whispered ever so softly turning to her quivering gaze to him; the blood on her face running from the tears she had reluctantly shed. "All I wanted to do was get you back here safely and keep you alive in any way I could." She bowed her flaming head hiding her eyes from behind her bangs; Inuyasha swore he heard her whimper. "You were so badly…and poisoned I saw it clearly so don't deny it Inuyasha, you were in a lot of pain. I couldn't help but feel useless and helpless; I hated it!"

She finally looked up at him seeing that he had crouched down before her, anxiety swirling in his molten gold eyes. "I-I wanted to save you…" she whispered so soft even Inuyasha' s dog ears barely picked it up so he lined closer his youkai eyes never wavering from Sachi's. "I wanted...to protect you…before…befo-" she droned on cutting herself off as she bowed her head once more in a swirl of emotion.

"Before?" he asked encouraging her to go on, but she didn't answer his question. Inuyasha slowly reach out with a bloody clawed hand raising her chin to look up at him with unknown gentleness none had known he had; emerald jewels met the morning sun. "You can tell me Sachi; you can trust me."

The miko's whole face seemed to quiver as he lower lips shock as glistening tears built up in her indigo eyes as they starred up at the hanyou man. Then she leapt into his chest taking him aback as she clung to him like a magnet; a weeping magnet Inuyasha released. The feel of her against him, Inuyasha couldn't deny anything less then heavenly, so he wrapped his arms around the sobbing form of Sachi as she let loose years lack of tears. Inuyasha lad his head on Sachi's petting her hiar as he took in the disturbing and yet inlighting scent.

"Shh…" he coed while rubbing Sachi's back to calm her. "Shh, it's alright; I'm fine now."

"No it isn't alright" snapped back the still crying Sachi into his chest reminding the hanyou of a past raven haired miko blabbering into his chest after his fatal fall off the cliff at Tokenkyo when he was a ningen. "You could have died and I thought you did! I don't know what I would have done if you got killed; I'd never forgive myself!!"

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least that the miko girl before him that he hardly ever got along with it seemed was to attached to him that she would weep for him. Placing a finger underneath her chin he raised Sachi's face to his so he could see and look at the girl that clung to him for dear life. "I'm not going anywhere; you hear that; nowhere, when I have people close to me to protect!!" He had hoped that those words would have cheered her up but the water-works only became heavier.

"Its not that…I know you'll protect all of them; Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and Miroku the whole vill-"

"And you!" he seemed to plead to her which shocked her. "I'll protect you…" he whispered the last ever so softly as tears of joy sprang to her eyes.

Soon those tears of joy vanished as a devastated look came to her eyes that began to worry the inu-hanyou deeply. "Who's to protect you…from me?" she whispered barring her face once more in his chest as she kept speaking. "I couldn't bare to see you all die because of me and my damn curse. I need to leave you all; separate myself or you'll all whined up dead, just like the rest of them…those who ever cared about me or me them." She lifted her face slightly to look up at Inuaysha and was greeted with a padded thumb stroking year's worth of tears. "But I can't let you go…any of you…I'll be alone again" another tear feel only to be vanquished by the inu-hanyou that stood guard over her misery as she cuddled closer to him and his warmth. "I don't want to go back to that…"

Inuyasha whipped more tears away as he stroked her hair to sooth her. "And you don't have to; you** won't** have to" he whispered reassuring her and pulled her further into his embrace suddenly thinking the sudden gasp was from surprise not something else.

A small giggle came from her as she returned the embrace. "Airigotu Inuyasha" she whispered. She smiled up at him through her puffy red eyes. "But its time you went to bed; you're exhausted no doubt."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

She laughed earning a small half smile to cross the hanyou's face. "I'll go to bed soon ok, Mr. Over-protective!" Sachi received a growl; she smiled innocently back. "Crawl into bed and I'll go get Tetsusiaga for you; I think we both agree that we're not leaving it behind" she said receiving a nod for an answer from the exhausted inu boy who fell asleep immediately.

She was glad for it though as she slowly limped from the room. _'He wouldn't of only over-reacted and never would of gotten sleep if he knew I was wounded…so over protective…'_ Sachi thought as she clenched her jaw from crying out in pain as she took the stairs slowly down.

Finally reaching the kitchen she snatched a clean towel from the drawer and before loosing her nerve tied it tightly around her thigh as she hissed in pain. Limply walking to the stairs cupboard Sachi pulled out the hidden fang and headed back to her bedroom to the sleeping hanyou.

'_I healed Inuyasha with my miko powers that's obvious but what about the transportation thingy…that seems a bit extreme for a miko…_" she thought to keep herself occupied against the invading pain of her body as she clutched Tetsusiaga tightly climbing the stairs.

Once reaching the bedroom door she was heaving for breath, eyes squinted again the pain coursing through her veins. Sachi knew that the rag was already bleeding through even not drenched but she refused to care as she lad the katanna next to the sleeping hanyou and he instantly clung it close to his chest. She smiled down at his carefree face.

'_He could have scolded me for crying so much, yet he was so understanding…somewhat and encourage me; comforted me gently and kindly when he could have been rough and rude.' _ Were the young miko's thoughts as a wave of dizziness crashed down onher like an ocean wave. She held her forehead against the ache as she sank to on knee. _'I lost to much blood…'_

She silently slumped to the plushy pink carpet of the bedroom floor as everything begin dancing through her line of vision as things started to become unfocused and fuzzy. Soon her left all pain behind as the crushing advancing darkness came up to claimer her at last and everything went black as a soft sigh left Sachi's pale lips.

A/N: YEAAA!!! ITS FINALLY DONE AFTER FOURTEEN PAGES WORTH!!!! the things I do for u ppl…I nearly wore my fingers off (sighs) but I guess it was worth it as long as ur review that is…and u better if u want this story ever to end. this chapter was a novel of itself! well i'd like to thatnk those who review and u know who u are and im very greatful for ur encouragement and the fact that u love this story! (smiles happily) id thank u all personally by writtenig down ur names but I…(laughs nervously) lost the paper I wrote all ur names on….my bad (grins) but yea so u all better review cuz if u don't all hell will break lose and ill start crying…maybe…ok alright I don't cry but I will be devisated!!

well till next time,

BLAZE is out!

Push that button or ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE I SWEAR IT WILL NONE OF U HAVE SEEN MY TEMPER!!!! (smiles innocently)


	14. An Annyoing Unblessed SunDown

BLAZE: I OWN INUYASHA!!!

Inu: LIKE HELL YOU DO!

BLAZE: fine then (huffs) I own Sesshomaru then

Inu: SCREW THAT! SESSHOMARU ISN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY YOU BAKA!

BLAZE: SIT! (smirks evilly) And as for Sesshomaru being in that story…you just never who will show up.

Inu: WHAT!!?

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank PuertorricanSangochan for being the ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THIS IS FOR U SANGOCHAN:P (hope I spelled ur name right)

**Last Time:**_ 'Her power is more then we expected' _the dragon thought but turned his back to the pillar of light that wouldn't let any youkai near without being purified.

"Let's go; we're leaving."

'_He could have scolded me for crying so much, yet he was so understanding…somewhat and encourage me; comforted me gently and kindly when he could have been rough and rude.' _ Where the young miko's thoughts as a wave of dizziness crashed down onher like an ocean wave. She held her forehead against the ache as she sank to on knee. _'I lost too much blood…'_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 14-An Annoying Unblessed SunDown**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I squinted as the bright morning star painfully greeted my amber eyes that mimicked the burning orbs own glory. I was groggy to say the least, but my sore body was the most annoying. It was a dull ache making my movements slow and sluggish compared to my normal youkai grace. I slowly rouse from where I lay on the black cover bed to a sitting position finding Tetsusiaga safely and securely in my hands.

"Sachi must of given it to me when I was asleep" I said a loud to no one in particular, but hit me then. "Sachi!"

I franticly whipped my head around determined on my search for the onna. I didn't have to look long for the fire haired miko lay on the floor next to the bed where I lay. What worried me though was how she lay; it wasn't as if she had just curled up on the floor to sleep. It was as if she had fallen unconscious, and as I looked at Sachi I knew instantly that she had.

"Sachi" I cried leaping from the bed to crouch by Sachi's side.

I looked her over turning Sachi gently on her back. She seemed over all fine as I looked at her face that was marred by a gash on her cheek that hadn't been taken care of. I knew I could take care of that easily, but what caused her to fall unconscious to the bedroom floor? Letting my amber orbs trail over her body searching for wounds, and when I found the cause for her to black out nearly made me gag. Wrapped around her thigh was a completely blood drenched kitchen towel. With as much as I was able to apply to the situation, I unnoted the towel around the wound and bit my tongue to silence the cry of shock that rouse in my throat.

'_I remember now! She got that fight the youkai that poisoned me; I can't believe that I didn't notice this last night!' _ I screamed and cursed at myself for my stupidity, which very could have put Sachi in serious danger.

The gash gapped open and nearly as deep as to reach the white bones beneath. The tried blood flaked off at the slightest touch from my hands as it trailed down the pale leg. I knew I had to heal her and heal fast, just like she had with me.

I gulped out of nervousness as my face heated up at the thought of what I was going to do. I had to lick Sachi's wounded thigh and cheek to clean them. My saliva could heal her easily and way faster then normal herbs and salves. Gulping once more I lined my silver crowned head down to get the task of healing over with. (Perverted thought not intended…GET UR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER XD)

'_Thank Kami, that she's unconscious'_ I thought. _'If she found out about this I'm sooo getting "sat" to Hell!!'_

Returning to my sitting straight position I watched as my handy work merely left a faint light pink scar that would fade with time. Trialing my eyes to Sachi's face I knew for a fact that no scar would be left behind. So I took the sleeping /unconscious miko in my arms with her face turned away showing the ugly gash on her pale gorgeous face.

It seemed to take forever for me to reach her when it should have taken only mere seconds. The taste of the Sachi's blood as it touched my lips once more and filling my mouth to flow down the back of my throat was more exhilarating then anything I ever had experienced before. All the while filling my head with her intoxicating scent of roses and Hell-Fire; the mix of blood and scent caused my youkai to arise from the dark depths that I had condemned it to, those long 3 months ago.

"**MUST HAVE!!!!"**it yelled at me with a predatorily rouse desire for the flesh of the woman I held. I didn't answer it as I pushed it down as far as I could at the moment to focus on the task I took willing responsibility for. As far as I had barred my youkai blood it was never enough for it boiled up in me stirred by the sweet taste of Sachi's blood; I was loosing control.

"No…no" I said wrenching myself from the onna I held securely in my arms. Looking to the full length mirror that hung on the closet door I saw my eye glow a deadly crimson of my youkai as the violet-blue jagged strips formed on my face.

A soft heavenly moan broke me from my thought as my rousing youkai blood simmered and vanished as I looked down at the miko that in my arms that conjured up my youkai with ease while still having the ability to cage it.

**End Inuyasha's POV:**

Sachi woke finding herself extremely weak and exhausted beyond all recollection. Her body ached as if she had been hit by a frat train as a head splitting pain throbbed relentlessly at her temples. Squeezing her emerald eyes shut tight she moaned again in her pain.

"Sachi?"

The young bewildered miko turned her head to find none other then the hanyou Inuyasha. Looking up at him Sachi found herself in his strong and protective arms. "Inuyasha? What's going on? Why are you holding me…" she trailed as she smirked. "It appears that we switched places over the night, Inuyasha."

He grinned as a small chuckle formed in his chest. "I woke up to find you unconscious on the floor. I wasn't sure what was wrong so…" he trailed as Sachi watched him intently with her soul-piercing gaze as he grew nervous.

Sachi was confused to say the least, but reaching up to feel her cheek where the gash was only to find it no longer there. Bringing back her crusty bloodied hand found that a sticky, clearish substance laced her fingers. She let a slight disgusted look appear on her face and breathing deeply found that the substance gave off an unpleasant scent.

"Aaaa…I-Inuyasha, is this drool?" Looking up at him the miko saw the inu-hanyou's stiffness and nervous; she patiently waited for an answer as he tired to divert his eyes as long as, but finally they're eyes met. Sachi smiled her encouragement for her friend to voice the struggling words that he held back.

He sighed diverting his eyes once more. "Us Inus…have a healing power of our own…it works on lesser wounds mostly…it's, I guess I'm trying to say is that…out saliva can heal wounds."

Inuyasha looked down at his charge; down at Sachi expecting to see anger written across her now flawless face. Sachi accepted help as well as Inuyasha himself did and that was little. Yet here she was still smiling that sweet innocent smile that she had when she wasn't so innocent. Laughter lay in her eyes at first he noticed but watched as those eyes swirled with recollection as her hand flew to her wounded thigh to find only the slight presence of the scar left behind. To Inuyasha's utter amusement he watched the young onna's face turn a million shades of red, but to his own displeasure he felt his own cheeks heat up as the blood ran to them lighting up his face.

"It was necessary" he said crumbling.

Sachi's innocent face blushed further if it wasn't already red enough, as it looked as red as Inuyasha's haori. "Yea…b-but isn't it a little impropriate…" she said giving a nervous giggle.

The inu-hanyou leered down at Sachi with a single brow raised in question; she gave another nervous giggle. "Would you rather loose the leg?"

"Noo…"

"Then be glad I did it then cuz that's what would have happened" he snapped smirking arrogantly.

"Ok" she said squeaking. Seeing they both were covered in both their blood and that of the enemy Sachi rouse from Inuyasha's strong and bracing arms. "Since were going back I'll start packing stuff up, while you take a shower." The miko gave a stern unwavering look saying. _"Do it or I'll sit you!"_

"Feh, fine"

He head to the bathroom as Sachi trailed behind to watch if Inuyasha knew how to work the shower; he in fact did. Snickering slightly she went to find the haori and hakama. Coming back soon after her departure the miko carried the desired clothing of the hanyou. Knocking softly on the plain white painted bathroom door Sachi smiled at her answer from inside.

"WHAT!?"

"Inuyasha, I have you haori and hakama."

The door opened wide to reveal a shirtless and muscular upper body of the inu-hanyou. With a soft gasp the young pure miko blushed again after just overcoming the last one. She shielded her face with her fiery bangs so Inuyasha couldn't see her face. As soon as the cloths were lifted roughly from her hands she bolted for the stairs and to the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked after the departed miko with a questioning look. "What's up with her?" he asked a loud to no one as he remembered slightly catching how Sachi's cheeks glowed pink and looking down at his bear chest. He laughed softly knowing very well why Sachi had blushed as he flashed an arrogant grin. _'Females' _he thought. Turning back to the bathroom he savored the shower as it washed away all the blood his body had acquired from the battle.

Sachi still packing the food into a large black and red backpack tired to reed herself of the image of the bear chest of Inuyasha that plagued her mind. She found it unbelievably impossible to suppress the image; so she decided to savor the rare change of seeing the hanyou's flawless muscular body…well the upper body anyway free of all wounds. She distracted herself as much as possible with the act of packing for their trip down the well. She stuffed lots of ramen and other nonperishable's as well as packing a couple changes of clothing and washing materials. A sketch book pad and pencils with her iPod tucked away safely. But the time she had finished Inuyasha had just come down the stairs dressed in his rob of the fire-rat. And a white towel over his head as he tired his long mane of silver hair.

"That shower thing is all yours wench."

Sachi's eyebrow twitched at the wench comment but choose to ignore it while grabbing the cloths she had set aside to wear back through the well. Sachi sooooo wanted to sit the arrogant inu, but the calling of the shower and having her bloody and aching body to be clean and relaxed was a calling she couldn't deny.

"I left some breakfast for you Inuyasha, but now I'm beginning to regret it…"

Before her threat of throwing the food was finished, the inu-hanyou had sprang for the food and began wolfing it down. Inuyasha was such a child when it came to food and Sachi knew his manners would have to improve if he planned on taking a mate at some point in his life.

'_A mate…someone to love and be loved in return…must be wonderful, to have someone like that…' _thought the dark yet pure miko as she took the stairs solemnly deep in thought. Reaching the bathroom she locked the door behind her in silence as she lined her back against it to slowly fall to the floor. Silent invisible tears came as she sat there in her depression. "To have someone…to live for someone other then yourself lf" Sachi whispered shutting her eyes to cut off the flow of salty tear, but to no avail they still came. "I have no one…"

After wallowing in her miserable self-pity that she despised to do, yet found herself doing it none the less, Sachi called upon the only habit she knew of that would pull herself back together. As she cut her fears into her arms the young pessimistic miko let it trickle down to mingle with the water that was splashing across her back. Blood, dirt drained away letting her ivory skin shine yet even as she stood there the water crashing down at her in a soft curtain Sachi still felt dirt, tainted…saying to herself all the while.

"I have no right to be called miko…"

Sachi dressed in a pair of black tight knee length shorts with zippers, spicks, studs and dangling chains covering them. Pulling on her new pair of heavier duty army boots with purple flames on the toes to lap at her ankles, taking the plain bright purple tank top the fired haired miko pulled it over her head. Looking down at her bear arms she snarled at them; the Death to all I love clearly visible being the scars were still had a pink tinge to them saying silently that they were fairly new. Yet it was the fresh wounds that Sachi many snarled at; Inuyasha would smell the wound as if she had flashed it in front of his face. She still strived to hide it though hoping a miracle would happen and the bandages would hide most of the smell, so pulling on a black pair of arm warmers with spicks and chains on them with a hole for each finger she raced down the stairs with a masked cheerfulness as her hair flew behind her in a silken unbound inferno.

Sachi knew Inuyasha would still be in the kitchen and headed straight for it knowing perfectly well that he was growing impatient and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She hoped the motive for leaving would smother the smell of her open wounds and the slowly fading tears that she knew even the water from the shower could not hide from the inu-hanyou.

The darkly dressed and masked miko entered the room with a bright smile; she didn't receive one in return.

Inuyasha knew full well what was going on and didn't fall from the innocent act Sachi was playing; written in her eyes was the pain she was feeling in that moment. _'Her eyes give her emotions away and she sure as hell doesn't give my sense of smell enough credit! I smelled the blood and tears from all the way down here!! How dumb does she think I am!?'_ Inuyasha snapped in his head narrowing his eyes on the sharp silver blade like object hanging around her neck taunting him with the smell of her blood all over it. The hanyou choose to say nothing this time but when the blood, pain and tears flowed again, _'She's gonna get it!'_

"Inuyasha? You there?" inquired Sachi waving her hand before the inu eared boy's face to get his attention and she succeeded in doing so. "Where'd you go puppy? I lost yea for a minute there."

"Keh!" he said roughly turning away. "Come on, let get moving."

Without a single whine or resistance Sachi followed the hanyou to the well house in silence with her slightly heavy backpack over her right shoulder. They stood starring at the well that changed both their lives forever, yet Sachi the turn out could be a blessing or curse. She had found people to befriend so quickly, but she had found more people to call friend only to watch them perish in a most painful and agonizing death.

'_I can't help but feel like something bas has happened or going to happen' _Sachi thought as she peered over the well's edge looking into his dark gloomy depths.

Inuyasha too looked at the dark entity he still understood nothing about. He too was struggling with the same disturbing feeling Sachi was battling; the undeniable feeling that something had gone terribly wrong since they had left.

"Come on" he grumbled taking hold of the unprepared miko around the waist who gave a gasp of surprise as the plummeted into the well to be engulfed in blue shimmering light of time-travel.

As the lights and shimmers faded and the pull of time stopped the instant Inuyasha felt his bare feet touch the dusty base of the well he leapt from its dark depths into the morning light, to land silently in the grassy clearing.

The brightly shinning morning sun greeted the pair as Inuyasha released his hold on Sachi's waist. It was calm and quiet, abnormally quite. No insects sounded; no song birds sang their gorgeous songs. The sounds of the woodland creatures were all but vacant as if they had never existed. The hanyou and miko were completely along in the clearing and the surrounding forest.

Sachi sensed the unnatural silence and saw Inuyasha's tense shoulders. "Inuyasha…what's wrong…?"

He narrowed his molten gold eye as they swept over the clearing's edge. "I don't know…but I don't' like it!" In the haste to reach the village Inuyasha scooped up Sachi bridle style and was of in the blink of an eye through the forest toward the village of Edo.

Soon the smell smoke met Sachi slightly increasing sensitive nose as the pair broke through the green edge of Inuyasha no Mori around the village, but what emerald and golden eyes met took their breath away.

Destruction; pure destruction was everywhere laced with the scent of blood, death and fire. The whole of Edo was over all alright, but there all around where patches of ripped apart huts and crushed stables, some were burned do dust while some seemed to just sustained small amounts of fire damage. The smell of blood coated the air like a toxic cloud that was mournfully accompanied by the sense of some the villager's deaths. Death; the mere presence of it let the two unique beings know of the casualties and the lives lost.

"No…" whimpered Sachi in utter shock as the hanyou by her side let the emotion show only in his amber eyes, "NO!!!"

The emotionally distraught miko wrenched herself from Inuyasha's arms leaving behind her heavy duty leather bag at his feet in her haste. Inuyasha made no more to stop her frantic flight to Kaede-baba's hut to learn the fate of her friends. He already knew their fates; they were warriors, fighter to the very end. Inuyasha sighed, picking up the bag and headed down the main path the frantic teenage girl went.

Sachi sprinted down the main street of the small village. She came to a sliding stop in a cloud of dust and flying dirt outside the elder miko's hut in a panic to know the truth. Pushing aside the bamboo curtain as she sprang through the door she only hesitated a mere second before attacking herself to a female taijiya who had been working with her giant weapon.

"Sachi?" whispered a shocked Sango looking down at the flaming head of hiar that was clasped to her waist in a joyful hug. With a smile the woman warrior returned it.

The darkly dressed miko nearly wept with joy at seeing her friends safe. "Oh Sango, I thought you were hurt…or worse!!" Emerald-indigo eyes looked up at smiling coffee ones. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I am deeply hurt Sachi-sama for you lack of concern for me" sang out a wise yet hurt voice from behind the clinging miko.

Sachi whipped around, while leaping toward the voice. "Miroku!!"

"Humph!" came the houshi's sound of his breath being knocked out of him as Sachi plastered herself to his chest while kneeling before him.

'_Hmm'_ thought Miroku as he's cursed hand slowly reached down toward the young miko's rear, except a hand upside his head stopped him. He looked up with a smile to his loving wife we gave him a deadly glare.

"Sachi!!" squealed a voice coming from a jumping orange ball of fur.

"Shippo!!" squealed back the ecstatic miko detaching herself from the houshi to take the flying ball of fur in the chest that flattened her to the floor in laughter.

An elderly laughter filled the room along with the childish laughter of a teenage girl and a young kit. "Such a heartwarming reunion" chuckled Kaede at the sight of a sprawled Sachi on the floor with a kit hugging her neck from where she stood in the doorway with an unmoved hanyou by her side.

"Kaede you're alright!"

"Hai, child" smiled the elder miko coming around the group to take her place by the fire.

Sachi couldn't stop smiling, but as she turned to Inuyasha who came to sit beside her, she gave him a deadly bone chilling glare. "You should have told me they were alright!"

"Yea" he mumbled but began grinning like a baka. "But it was way more entertaining to watch you run like maniac through the village." Inuyasha heard the growl the miko gave him but ignored it as he grew serous. "So what happened here? Looks like all hell broke loose."

Shippo who sat in Sachi's lap spoke surprisingly first. "Youkai attacked several times last night and swore to come back again at sundown."

All eyes turned to Inuyasha as he issued a ruthless snarl with a growl in his throat that all heard clearly. He was furious and all could tell that the clutching of his fists was drawing blood from where his claws pierced his palms. "How many" came his angry voice as he stood rigid.

Sango sighed laying down her weapon. "There weren't too terribly many, but they were giant oni (they're supposed to be like ogres). They reminded me of you brother's conjured youkai."

The hanyou spun to face the taijiya a new kind of rage and hate on his face and in his honey-amber orbs. "So Sesshomaru is behind this!! I wouldn't put it past him, even when we sort of have a truce going on."

"No; I thought about and I have come to conclusion that you brother isn't behind this" answered Miroku before Sango could say anything.

Inuyasha turned to the houshi irritated he wasn't getting a straight answer out of anyone. "And why wouldn't it be that bastard?!"

"That's just it; Sesshomaru and you have truce. He's too honorable to go back on his word for anything other then if it involved keeping his kingdom in tact if even that."

Sachi through the whole conversation looked between her companions as they spoke like a wicked tennis ball match. She was only able to catch the name Sesshomaru, which sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Looking to Shippo in her lap the miko saw understanding in his bright green forest like eyes; her sweat dropped. _'Am I the only one that's lost' _she thought.

Miroku turned to Sachi after letting his words sink into Inuyasha thick head; he took a deep breath before speaking. "They demanded the Shikon no Tama and its guardian."

"What's wrong with that? Lost of youkai and power grazed ningen wanted Kagome and the Shikon" shrugged Inuyasha taking his place once more at Sachi's left who was still confused and bewildered.

Kaede coughed into her hand before Miroku could speak. "They asked for the Unblessed Child." Sachi gulped at those words and felt a chill run up her spin. "But ye must understand Inuyasha ye will be of no use tonight-"

"Who cares!? I've protected this village for years; I'm not stopping now!! NOT FOR ANYTHING!!!"

The whole hut was struck into shock at Inuyasha's words. But it was Sachi's shinning smile that broke through the shock. It lit the hut with a pure light that would surprise anyone one who knew the dark, mysterious and secretive miko's true character. But it wasn't the words that encouraged the smile, but was the motive behind the words; the act and motive to protect.

'_The spark…is back; the old Inuyasha is back' _Sachi thought knowing her promise was now complete as she proudly smiled up at the raging hanyou as his inu ears were drawn back in his anger. Placing Shippo on his fox feet Sachi gracefully stood her flaming mane waving in the breeze of her movement created.

"Well then" she said taking hold of her flute to have it flash into a silver-wood bow. "I think we have some youkai to take care of."

Sachi's determined and motivating comment earned an approving smirk from Inuyasha as he too stood strongly at her side fang in hand with the determination to protect Edo; a place they both had come to call home. Miroku and Sango gave nods of agreement while in their smirks and eyes there was loyalty to a friend and undying urge to fight for the weak. In Kaede's crinkled face her smiled shown brightly with respect for the unblessed miko that stood to triumph over any challenge that placed itself at her feet. From the young kitsune's face there was nothing but pure affection toward the fire haired miko, as his eyes swelled with tears.

"Let's look over the wounded and damaged to the village and see what we can do to help and see what we're up against" Sachi said heading to the door, as the others soon followed, but none were as eager as the inu-eared young man that had formed a new respect for the dark and bright miko.

It had take most the rest of the day to take care of the wounded and help with the ruined huts. The whole Inuyasha and co. worked all day helping the village. Sachi let her surprising knack for healing show and didn't once complain about how hard the labor was. Inuyasha watched all the while taking notice when the young miko winced from overextending her leg and whole of her body. Inuyasha may externally healed her wounds, but they were still there, lurking beneath her pale porcelain skin.

There was one time the hanyou saw the fiery haired girl falter. Inuyasha remember the worry he felt then as he watched over the long girl walking through the village all smiles and laughter.

**-Back Flash; Inuyasha's POV-**

Sachi was helping the village's men lift reusable lumber from the wreckage of the huts on the edge of the village. I was nearby as always doing the same as I watched her doing well even when she visibly needed to rest. The stubborn miko denied the privilege of course even when all the villagers insisted after I finally gave up. I was finally believing she was fully healed enough to do all the labor after the youkai attacks. And in that in instant my worriers were realized not just by me, but the others as well as I watched her wounded let give out under the strain she was putting on it.

I dropped what I was doing instantly and was beside her before the others around Sachi even knew what had happened.

"Sachi, you alright; it's your wound isn't it?" I asked kneeling by her deeply breathing form.

She gave me a meek laugh. "I'm fine; it's just a little sore is all."

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Is Sachi-sama hurt?" I heard Miroku asked me as he walked up with Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede in tow.

With her eyes shut tight Sachi spoke. "It's nothing" she said cringing gripping the red hakama she wore in pain.

I was honestly shocked to hear her when she requested the miko garb when I knew all to well that she hated it. But she had said it would make the villagers more comfortable around her so she tolerated it. I mentally smiled at the simple act she showed toward the Edo people, but the bravery she showed me now was her stubbornness showing through.

"We were attacked by a group of youkai on the other side of the well. We beat them but we both got wounded, and apparently Sachi hasn't fully healed" I said giving her a stern glare while she spat fire at me with her fearsome emerald stare.

Her strong ningen growl nearly made me laugh as she stuck her face up close to mine. "I said I was fine!"

"Feh" You need rest for tonight so come one, I'll take you to Kaede's so you can rest" I said picking up the protesting miko bridle style as she created a scene in front of the village as I headed back to the old hags hut.

It was on the way there that I noticed her struggles became feeble and her protests hushed. I looked down at Sachi to find her sound asleep letting me know just how tired she really was and how long she was really fighting it. It only took a five minute walk to the hut and she fell asleep in my arms. "Weak miko" I said a load smiling down at her softly knowing just how wrong my words were; she was far from weak.

Once to Kaede's hut I lad Sachi on an already made futon. I saw her eyes flutter open as her emerald-indigo looked up at me with her protesting spirit. I couldn't stop the smirk that was spreading across my face.

"I'll wake you up a good time before sundown; now sleep."

She feel asleep then with no more protest. I went to walk out of the hut when Kaede smiled at me; I only nodded as she nodded in return. The unspoken message scent and received.

'_Watch over her.'_

'_Of course.'_

**-End Back Flash-**

Now here I was jumping across the village roofs following the modernly dressed Sachi walk through the village with her silver bow over her shoulders. She was a warrior woman if I'd ever seen one, but was that enough to protect her and the others.

'_Why tonight!?' Why now when it's this time of the month for me' _I thought standing still on the roof no longer watching Sachi, but the quickly descending sun.

**End Inuyasha's POV:**

As Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts as the burning golden orb in the sky shinned in his eyes as it came to a slow set, but he didn't take notice of the young woman he had been watching was sneekign up on him to speck about his strange pent-up rage and his unease.

"Inuyasha?" Sachi whispered laying a soft hand on his shoulder.

Said hanyou jumped a good few feet in the air from Sachi's sudden appearance. "W-What!? What's wrong?!"

The young miko narrowed her eyes in confusion at eh inu hanyou's surprise. _'He should of known I was here…' _she thought. "Inuyasha, what's going on? You've been acting really strange today; ever sense we got back."

Inuyasha humped sitting down on the roof watching the sun that began its dip behind the valley hills. "It's nothing." Sachi didn't' bay it and followed suit by sitting herself next to her troubled friend.

"But if it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like this. You can tell me what wrong Inuyasha…I'm…your friend."

The shinning amber orbs found themselves no looking sneering at the sun but gazing now into ocean like jewels of the girl next to him. They seemed to borrow into the girl's unwavering stare for the trust and loyalty Inuyasha knew so little of and didn't dare expand it. Yet the inu-hanyou was not surprised to see the two of the three things he was always hesitant to through to the wind like so many others did without a second thought. Inuyasha saw the undying trust and loyalty and good and close friend would give; there though deep within those emerald spheres that shined brighter then the jewel itself was something he had seen so many times before and like the rest of those times…he ignored it.

He sighed as a sign of giving in as he diverted his eyes from Sachi's to the roof tiles beneath his bare feet.

"What I'm about to tell you" he began still cautious and hesitant to tell his most precious secret. "I-"

A loud crash broke Inuyasha off as both he and Sachi swiftly stood facing the north where the crash had come from. There at the gate they faced was a large cloud of dust bellowing around something large and formidable; as it if had just landed there out of nowhere, but air.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as the large oni stood up from the cloud as its eyes glowed a deadly and a blood lusting crimson. The hanyou turned his eyes to the setting sun as he's eyes became nothing but slits in his annoyance.

"Sundown…" he snarled a loud but under his breath as he glared at the vanishing star. _'Why!? Why do these moonless nights have to be so damn annoying!!?"_

A/N: sry its taken me so long to update…(makes a disgusted face) school is a FUCKING DRAG!!!!!! Even being a senior it still sucks like none other! But the joy in my boring ass life is I get to write for u ppl…OHHHH ISN'T LIFE GRAND (makes a gun with her hand and puts it to her temple)…right…just a little overkill I think…well this burning BLAZE IS GONE!!! VEROOM ZOOM, ZOOM!!!! (cracks up then smacks a palm against her forehead) _QUIT ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT BLAZE!!!_ **But I like too…its fun XD!!!!**


	15. Benath the Unblessed Obsidian Moon

Disclaimer: I am sure no matter how hard I try that Takahashi would ever let anyone claim Inuyasha as their so here I sit righting this down saying that I do not own them just my own character while blissfully dreaming about my fetish with Inuyasha and other characters (mainly…if I may say…his older half brother…Sesshomaru) so now enjoy the next chapter

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking**

**Last Time:**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as the large oni stood up from the cloud as its eyes glowed a deadly and a blood lusting crimson. The hanyou turned his eyes to the setting sun as he's eyes became nothing but slits in his annoyance.

"Sundown…" he snarled a loud but under his breath as he glared at the vanishing star. _'Why!? Why do these moonless nights have to be so damn annoying!!?"_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 15-Benath the Unblessed Obsidian Moon **

"Come on Inuyasha" said Sachi taking her silver bow from her shoulder with the warrior look Inuyasha had come to know so well in a single night.

"_I can't protect her tonight" _Inuyasha thought turning from the burning orb in the sky tot eh burning emeralds that Sachi had for eyes. "Let's go."

Together they ran down the main street to Edo Village as they advanced on the youkai that waited at the northern gates. The hanyou and miko were soon joined by their other companions who fell in line behind them with weapons in hand. Miroku had come first turning on a side street to meet Inuyasha and Sachi, while Sango fill into step on the opposite side of the street with her faithful neko at her heels. And on the fully transformed Kirara's back was none other then Kaede with her own bow and arrows. Shippo soon showed to come running on all fours taking his own place the houshi's side as they ran toward their large enemy.

Sachi looked over her should at her friends and smiled to hide the snarl of the lack of a single guardian of Edo. _"Fu…"_ growled Sachi to herself, in aggravation. Turning to the elder miko Sachi slowed to fall into step with the neko to speck with Kaede and she seemed to notice.

"Hai, child, what ales ye?" she asked. "If ye come to insist that I stay in my hut, ye are wrong to assume I will."

The young miko onna grinned at the older lady's spirit. "It's not that Kaede-baba, I was just wondering where Fu is. I haven't seen her since Inuyasha and I got back."

"She is visiting another village helping them with a youkai problem."

The young fire haired girl narrowed her fierce emerald eyes. "I highly doubt that; this doesn't feel right…" and without another word Sachi sped off to be at Inuyasha's side leaving a confused Kaede behind.

Finally reaching the gates, Inu no Tashi stopped to stare up at the oni. Inuyasha found it to be identical to the oni his half-brother had summoned years ago in the battle for Tetsusiaga nearly killing him, even if Inuyasha wouldn't ever admit it. But this tiem the hanyou didn't smell his brother, but someone else, someone he hated even more now then he did before. Inuyasha growled and Sachi heard.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Golden amber eyes narrowed on the oni. "I know who's behind this, and she's dead!!"

All the other gasped in shock at the word **she**. Miroku looked to Sango who then looked to Kaede whose face was expressionless. They had a pretty good idea on who it was, but so did Inuyasha and Sachi and both have the same answers.

"FU!!!" yelled both hanyou and miko.

"Huh?!" gapped the others in complete shock as a youkai girl greatly resembling Fu stepped out from behind the oni still dressed in a miko's robes. "Fu…how?" they all spoke at once excluding the none shocked Sachi and Inuyasha who merely glared fire and daggers.

Fu smirked as the deep navy strips on her cheeks rouse slightly from it. "Simple; my master knew that the Unblessed Child would come here so he stationed me here to be undercover under the miko of the village as her apprentice, and in the very midst of the great hanyou Inuyasha's disgusting pack!"

"Bitch" snarled Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

Fu laughed a cruel laugh as she threw back her head. "You won't be any help in this battle half-breed!"

"And why the hell not!?" snapped Sachi. She had never liked Fu and the fact that she threatened her made the uneasy felling the fire haired onna had felt around the other young miko made even more uneasy, but now that Fu revealed her true nature; Sachi despised Fu.

"Because, Inuyasha's time…is up" answered the youkai as she grinned evilly as she pointed a finger at the horizon at their backs.

The silver haired hanyou instantly spun as the sun dipped gracefully behind the valley's hills as the final rays of sun vanished. He's amber eyes were wide in shock as the other companions were silent in their own shock, but Sachi was utterly confused on the situation.

"Shit!" he snapped aloud as the fang in his hand reverted to its disguise of an old useless katana. "Not now!!"

A sudden eerie pulsing sound filled the air, echoing all about them, and the cause of the strange pulsing was none other then the hanyou before them. Sachi watches shaken by the sudden change in events as she watched Inuyasha beyond worried now as the pulsing grew and intensified, causing more questions to spring up in the young miko's racing mind. The main question was why all the other of the Inu no Taishi, just stood there and watched not terribly surprised as Inuyasha pulsed harder and harder. They all did nothing but stand there gawking.

"Inuyasha…?" whispered Sachi, taking a cautious slow step forward as a hand reached to grasp his shoulder.

The man before the miko with his back to her spun swiftly to face her, while in the process startling Sachi, but what shocked her even further was what she saw happening to Inuyasha.

Sachi watched paralyzed to the ground her eyes never leaving the figure before her; Inuyasha's own eyes never left her's as well. First was the long mane of hair, as silky dark ebony began to bleed through the once pure silver locks soon to overwhelm Inuyasha's crown in raven black; the dark mane was something Sachi was not accustom too and she didn't like it in the least. After the sudden transformation of the inu-hanyou's hair, the young confused miko watched as her eyes met the now converting orbs of golden-amber, twirl into dark pools of warm chocolate brown. Sachi couldn't suppress the urge to take a step back in shock.

Inuyasha seeing Sachi's sudden falter back felt a sudden twinge of hurt in his chest. With his now darkened coffee eyes he watched as his claws retracted back into his hands to become nothing more then a normal ningen's hands. Running his tongue over his teeth Inuyasha found his fangs vanishing as well as the sun fell further and further to the hidden place it hid. The transformation finally came to an end with a loud sudden pulsation.

The now ningen Inuyasha raise his warm eyes to the young girl that starred at him so intently that it shock his core. His stomach gave a flutter as well as his heart thumped loudly in his ningen ears. Inuyasha ignored the signs he knew to well by now. "Sachi…please…it's me…"

Emerald eyes narrowed in confusion as Sachi took a hesitant step forward and soon the other foot followed soon succeeding in having Sachi standing close to the different Inuyasha then she knew so well as she looked up into his face. She reached a pale fragile hand toward him and slowly took hold of a lock of his raven mane. Sachi knew the softness as she turned back to the warm coffee eyes of the man she knew. Those eyes as well; when they were so dark and just a mischievous and mysterious as his honey ones, Sachi still knew them.

"Inuyasha…what happened to you? Y-You're a ningen" she whispered reluctantly letting of that single lock of hair that she twirled between her agile fingers. The tips of her finger though flowed over his tan boyish cheek as light as a feather. In doing so she felt her heart flutter like a butterfly; she barred them away knowing attachments with herself only ended up in painful and deathly disaster. "How'd this happen" she found herself crocking.

The young man bowed his head in shame; Tetsusiaga useless and slack in his hand hanging by his side. "The new moon…"

"Huh…I don't get it…"

Inuyasha was about to answer Sachi, but Miroku interrupted. "Perhaps this isn't the time for that."

The fiery miko reluctantly let the subject die as she turned to the houshi behind her as she nodded her consent. Spinning on the youkai female Sachi growled seeing how Fu lined against the giant oni's foot.

"Are we done yet" she asked her cat-like gaze never leaving the examination of her deadly claws.

"Keh," answered Sachi shocking all of them of the likeness she presented to Inuyasha. "I hope you got your funeral planned, cause I sure as hell ain't barring your scrawny ass!!!"

Fu growled as she stood to face Sachi who had gleefully insulted her to get a raise out of her. "Kill the other my precious!" she ordered with a cold voice flinging a hand out at the defending group. "The pestering miko is mine" she whispered as a growl came through as well.

"Bring it bitch!" growled back Sachi as her bow flashed into her katana as the Inuyasha no Taishi sprang forward to met their challenger.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha Kirara, Kaede and Shippo took on the giant oni as it trudged forward knocking over or completely destroying huts that already had been previously emptied for the villager's safety. Thought the oni was large and slow it held power as attacks were thrown at it by the small group of ningen and youkai.

"Hirikostu!" (can't remember the sp?) Yelled Sango swing about her giant weapon with ease dressed in her taijiya armor and suit.

"Sacred Sutra" Miroku yelled out after his wife.

The bone boom-a-rang chopped off a chunky muscular arm as the holy sutras the houshi threw to land on the youkai skull with a blue electric sound and light. The attacked oni howled in agony, still managing to swipe at it's attackers who were able to dodge, but still ended up flying through the air.

"Miroku! Sango!" cried out the now ningen Inuyasha who still held Tetsusiaga in hand even when utterly useless as he ran up to the married couple.

Miroku groaned as he rouse to help up his warrior wife. "That thing certainly has some power."

The young kitsune ran up to them in a frenzy followed by the elder miko riding on Kirara's back. "You two alright?"

Sango nodded adjusting her weapon on her shoulder starring up at the howling youkai giant. "This won't be as easy as the others last night. The only one well and able to destroy that oni is Sachi, and she's a bit preoccupied right now being in battle with Fu."

All eyes turned to the modernly dressed furiously battling miko. They saw blood on both youkai and miko's blades. Though Sachi appear to be more wounded and bloody it was obvious that that they were only flesh wounds, mere scratches and nicks. While on the female youkai's body the wounds were less but more serious; all gashes were well placed on Sachi's part to slow down her enemy, giving her the upper hand.

Yet even as they watched they all noticed Sachi's lack of furiousness when even now she seemed to fight relentlessly. As the wounds on Fu were many and serious, they were not fatal, not in the least; Sachi was noticeably holding back. Looking amongst themselves they saw that all knew this as well, it worried them, but what worried them more was Inuyasha's hard, unnerving cold coffee gaze.

"That baka! What does she think she's doing!?! She could slice and dice Fu with little to no effort and she's holding herself back…DELIBERATELY!!!" yelled out Inuyasha as they all ignored the thrashing and moaning oni The ningen Inuyasha turned to his friends. "Take care of the piece of shit youkai over there, while I help Sachi with Fu!"

As quick as possible they followed their alfa leader's orders and were on their way. But before Sango left with the others she forced her short sword into Inuyasha's clawless hand.

"Take it…you might need it" and then the taijiya was gone getting a nod from the hanyou turned ningen. Turning swiftly to Sachi who still raged battle against Fu as the enemies fought in close courters. Fu finding a opening in Sachi's guard threw a sucker punch to the modern shrine maiden's chin forcing her backwards to skid painfully across the unforgiving dirt ground from the sheer force of the youkai strength Fu possessed.

Inuyasha seeing Sachi slide across the ground, ran to her quickly to be at her side. "Sachi, are you alright?"

Raising slightly on all fours with a small groan Sachi forced the bloodied tip of her katana into the dirt ground next to her as she rouse unsteadily. Lifting her head she snarled deeply in her throat as a drop of ruby trailed down the corner of her mouth, painting the once pink lips crimson. Spitting out what was in her mouth she whipped the rest away on her chained arm warmer.

"I'm find Inuyasha; don't worry about me."

The ningen boy growled a very ningen growl. "Then why are you holding back damnit!!? You could easily beat her! I know you don't like the bitch it's obvious, so why the hell are you scarred?!"

The fiery miko turned to her screaming companion her eyes shinning with slight fear but not the fear of battle, but the fear of after the battle. Inuyasha noticed this, it was clearly written in her unrelenting stare; he grew unease from the look in the emerald-indigo spheres.

Taking a firm yet gentle hold on Sachi's shoulder's Inuyasha starred intently back into the ocean like pools of color in the girl's wounded pale face. "Why are you afraid?"

She went to look away but a grip on her chin forced her to look back at her closest friend. "Because," she whispered closing her eyes for a time only to look back up at Inuyasha. "When this battle is over, I won't have a reason to come back here."

Inuyasha to say the least was in shock. _'She thinks she needs a reason!' _he thought but turned his attention back to Sachi's worrying face. "You don't need a reason; just come because we all want you to."

A pure and bright smile spread across the young onna's face. It lit up the night showing more shine then the sun itself. Inuaysha could help but smile back at such a enlightening smile that Sachi gave off; like a holy torch vanquishing all darkness and doubt in the clouded mind.

"Airigotu, Inuyasha" she whispered softly seeming breathless.

An annoyed growl vibrated in the pair's ears as their attention was drawn back to Fu. "Are you two love birds done yet!?" She was obviously annoyed because she had been ignored when she would have been the center of attention like she wished.

Brown and emerald turned to the youkai onna standing some good distance away. She was agitated and mad but they didn't care as both Sachi and Inuyasha slowly rouse to their feet in a manner that meant the mêlée was no big deal and it wasn't.

Inuyasha turned to Sachi. "Let's go!"

"Hmm" nodded Sachi as they sped toward their foe who conjured up another sword to meet Inuyasha's short sword.

Swords clashed loudly as moans and ground shacking stomps sounded as the battle waged on while Inuyasha and Sachi confronted Fu who was evading the majority of their attacks. The oni youkai the other Inu no Taishi were fighting was slowly but surely becoming weaker as more attacks from the protectors of Edo fought on.

Though the battle had seemed to be going on forever, but only had been going on for close to an hour. The rivals were slowing as the numbers of the defending group persistently struggled on. Sachi, Inuyasha and Fu danced around the oni's feet dodging the sausage feet while still dodging the youkai Fu's attacks. It was not an easy task, but the normally conflicting pair managed.

"DIE FU!!!" yelled Inuyasha charging forward.

Fu who was ready for such a rash action swung her sword through the air as the tip of the katana cut into Inuyasha's unguarded chest forming a wound much like Sachi's own, just the right shoulder to the left hip.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" cried out Sachi watching his descent when her own distraction formed by her hanyou turned ningen companions jumbled form laying on the ground unmoving; Fu took such an easy opening. "AHHHHH"

Sachi's sudden cry of pain met Inuyasha's weak ningen ears as he rouse from his short black out. Raising his head he found Fu standing over a kneeling flaming haired miko who cringed with pain as the youkai onna twisted the katana she had stabbed into Sachi's shoulder just beneath the collar bone.

"Sachi…" crocked the pain stricken young inu man.

Fu laughed cruelly as she twisted the blade again earning a blood curdling scream from the kneeling and bleeding miko who gripped the katana blade in her other hand. "You're not so strong; Goryuu was just too weak to finish you off! This time you're mine and my master will praise me above all the others!" Fu let out a hysterical laughter as a murderous yet victorious gleam shown in her unfeeling pale red eyes. "Time to die and repay all those lives that you killed…so precisely…" mocked the youkai and Sachi looked up at her with fear and rage written in her emerald fire gaze.

Wrenching the blade from the teenage miko's shoulder, Fu landed a firm kick against Sachi's chest causing her to be flung further into the fray of the battle oni and her other loyal companions.

From the short distance Inuyasha was at he saw the large foot rise and move to cast a foreboding shadow over the weakening miko. "SACHI!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" The hanyou sped toward his fallen comrade as the scream of warning left his mouth, but even the early warning wasn't warning enough.

Sachi spun to see the foot looming above her in a frozen pose to rush her. Her body froze in shock and fear as the scream of warning still rang clearly in her ears. And as she watched the foot above her move toward her in the slowest of motion she said but one single name, and she never knew she had said it.

"INUYASHAAA!!!!!!"

Then he was there, embracing her in a strong embrace as he tackled her to the ground away from the battle that waged. Together they landed on the ground skidding across it to finally come to a halt in a cloud of dirt and small clods of earth. Inuyasha's position over Sachi went unnoticed for their pain filled bodies let the arm and leg draping over the young onna's body seem oblivious.

"Sachi…" groaned Inuyasha rising he's head slightly to look at the girl that lay beside him in a disarray with her mane of flaming locks cascading over his arm. "Are…you alright?"

She groaned in return as she squeezed her eyelids tight before opening them to meet the warm chocolate stare of the hanyou gone ningen beside her. "I think so…" she breathed deeply holding her head against the obvious ache that throbbed there. "My head hurts like hell though…"

"You and me both" moaned back the male inu hanyou as he lost the strength to lift his head off the ground any longer and just flopped back done to rest his fatigued body.

"You interfering half-breed!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" screamed an enraged Fu as she took out a throwing dagger and aimed it at the nearly unconscious young man by Sachi's side.

'_Inuyasha!'_ gasped her mind. And before the threat had truly registered in Inuyasha's own fogged mind, Sachi had spun herself so she was above the ningen hanyou, protecting him from the projectile that was thrown at him.

He saw her above him looking down into his warm russet gaze with a soft smile gracing her features. That was until her emerald jewels were flung wide and the pupils nothing but pin pricks in her shock and pain, as her rosy lips hung slightly open in a silent scream. Holding her to him, Inuyasha rouse to a sitting position, while Sachi remained in his lap; her chest raising and falling in heaves for precious air.

"What's wrong Sachi?!"

The young girl in his arms looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a weak smile on her face as her lids fell fully shut, a soft sigh leaving the pale pink lips. Sachi's body slumped against Inuyasha's chest to become limb and unmoving.

The sudden change in the warrior miko worried Inuyasha. "Sachi? Sachi!? SACHI WAKE UP!!!" he cried out shaking the miko for her to wake. It was only when his actions to rouse her went unanswered that the raven haired Inuyasha noticed the dagger imbedded deep within Sachi's left shoulder. _'NO!!" _ was his sudden answer to such a sight. _'She protected me again…'_ that was his second thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around the halt of the dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; the poison coating that blade will only flow faster" smirked Fu katana slack at her side.

Inuyasha looked up at his foe eyes narrowed. "Poison?" he asked a load then turned back to the unconscious miko in his arms. She was shacking and deathly pale, while her wet labored breathing rang load and clear in his ears signifying what was wrong. Inuyasha looked back up at Fu through his ebony bangs with a look so frightening it was no longer ningen. "BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!"

Laying Sachi on the ground he rouse swiftly gripping the short katana in his hand charged forward, with abnormal speed for a ningen and all watched with shocked expressions, as they watched Inuyasha. He had the hellfire like rage in his brown eyes followed by the purest hate imaginable. Yet even as Inuyasha charged forward ready to impale Fu a blurry black object flew over his shoulder to fly straight at Fu and strike her square in the chest. He didn't take the time to care or examine what the foreign projectile was till he ran his blade through the youkai Fu's gut, driving her to her knees with a merciless twit of his katana.

Inuyasha snarled down at Fu as he twisted the blade again causing her to cry out as she gripped both the katana and throwing dagger. _'Wait! Throwing dagger?!"_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as he spun to look behind him and his dark chocolate brown eyes expand in astonishment.

Sachi was there, behind him her gaze set intently on him. Not only was she conscious she was standing as strongly as possible. Her chest heaved for breath that the poison's toxin kept her from having. The little miko's frail body shock strongly surprising Inuyasha that she had the ability to stand let along throw a dagger with frightening precision. She finally let her throwing arm fall to her slumping side as a few drips of crimson dripped from her fingers to create a puddle in the dirt.

"Sachi!" Inuyasha cried in a whisper at the sight of her struggle against the invading poison.

Fu chuckled, but cringed at how the katana in her gut prevented it from being truly affective. "She will die; the poison was meant for an hanyou…you can…not save her-"

Inuyasha wrenched the katana out of the youkai female's stomach with a tremendous bone crushing twist that earned him a shrill scream of agony from the onna. Cutting her blood curdling shrill short as he sliced her head off in one fell swoop Inuyasha glared down at the decapitated and bloodied corpse.

"I'll save her" came his whispered answer as Inuyasha turned back to Sachi who slouched over as if a single string to the center of her back was holding her up. "I'll save her" he whispered again reassuring himself of that fact. Walking to the wounded miko the inu-hanyou watched as she looked up at him as indigo eyes focused on him and a smile, only to collapse to the ground. "Sachi!?"

The raven haired young man bolted for the falling girl, just catching her before her delicate form hit the unforgiving ground. Holding the miko in his lap as her head lay against his shoulder so her labored heaves of air rumbled and tickled his ear.

"Sachi…? Come on Sachi! Wake up!" came Inuyasha's pleading voice.

"Mmm" moaned the fire haired miko as dark eyelashes flicker open to reveal emerald orbs that focused on the hanyou above her as his mane of silver tickled her face. "Inuyasha…are you alright? She didn't hurt you too bad did she?"

The ningen hanyou just huffed in a pained way at seeing the miko in his arms poisoned and she was worrying him when the wound would be gone once morning broke. "Just a scratch" and it was; he was glad for it. "You're the one we need to worry about now."

She smiled softly up at him. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Liar, you're the one that got poisoned…" as the words left his mouth he bowed his head turning away from the pure miko, "And because you saved me when you didn't have to."

Sachi sighed with irritation. "I wanted to and it's something I don't regret in the least, so stop sulking about it!"

The dark eyed man looked back to Sachi's soul searching eyes, but found them slowly falling shut. Feeling a knot of panic and worry bloom in his chest, he knew something had to be done and done quickly. "Sachi, you need to stay awake! STAY AWAKE!!" Taking a hand he lightly slapped her pale porcelain cheek to rise her from sleep or unconsciousness, which either could certainly mean her death.

"A-Alright Inuyasha" she whispered back rousing herself as she clung desperately to the red fire-rat haori.

"Inuyasha!!" rang out a scream through the night; the scream belonged to the houshi.

Both miko and hanyou heads turned toward the yell of assistance to find a houshi, taijiya, miko, kitsune and fire neko struggling to kill the oni youkai. Inuyasha saw as wounded as the thing was it still had power left. With himself ningen and Sachi poisoned and nearing death, Inuyasha knew without a doubt that this battle was not going to be easy or end good news.

"Inuyasha we need you" cried out Shippo throwing a azure flame of Foxfire at the large oni.

Inuyasha growled frustrated with the situation. "Sachi's hurt and poisoned; I can't leave her!!"

Sango rushed up kneeling by hanyou and miko. "How'd this happen!?"

"She took a poisoned dagger in the shoulder for me" Inuyasha answered back in a shamed whisper not daring to look either female in the eye.

Sango nodded looking to Sachi who smiled weakly at her. Seeing how weak the once strong miko was becoming the taijiya grew nervous. "We can't spare Kaede right now and to finish this battle we need both of your strength, but with both of you like these, you're not going to be much help." A growl came from Inuyasha at the insult. "Gomen Inuyasha, it's just hanyou strength could of helped."

Sachi chuckled. "Ifs its hanyou strength you need, its hanyou strength you get." Then summoning all her strength Sachi rouse from where she was in Inuyasha's warm comforting arms. It was hard to leave such a consoling embrace.

"Oi, wench! What are you doing, you're poisoned remember!? You can't just get up and move!!"

Sachi growled and Inuyasha grew silent and stood where he was in mid-protest; she sighed. "All I need from you Inuyasha is to keep me standing…by any means necessary."

"What are you-" he asked.

Looking over her shoulder at him as she gently smiled at the strange ningen Inuyasha. "I'm going to use an attack I came up with; a mix of miko and youkai power. It'll be hard when poisoned, but with you I know I'll be fine."

The raven haired Inuyasha was shocked at the little miko's request; she was asking for help. He was unable to say yes or no because Sachi's request to him shook him that deeply. But as the wobbling Sachi stood her knees wavered and buckled under her weight causing her to fall. Inuyasha intently new his answer as he drove to catch the collapsing Sachi; when she looked up at him with hooded eyes he nodded. "Let's do it."

Smiling sweetly Sachi rouse to her wobbling feet with the help of Inuyasha she stood steady. Stabbing her blade into the dirt next to her, she nodded to Sango. "Distract him for a time. I need to build up the energy that would normally take no time at all."

The onna warrior nodded and quickly sprang back into the fray to distract the oni from the pair. Repeating the plan to the other they all nodded in return.

"You sure about this?" asked the hanyou, at Sachi's shoulder looking down at her intently slightly holding her up.

The miko looked up at him smiling proudly and with determination even in her weakened, dying state. "Just stay with me…and I'll be fine."

Yet even as she said it Inuyasha smelled the poison strongly even without his keen sense of inu smell. And being accustomed to fear, Inuyasha could see and smelled fear of the situation as well as the end of the battle that radiated off the little miko by his side. He mentally sighed at the look on her face when she said after the battle she would have no reason to stay let alone come back. _'Did she really think she needs a reason for coming back? We're her only friends wouldn't we be enough for her to return?'_ he thought but the growing aura coming from the strange spiritual youkai-miko cut off his chain of thought.

Bring er arms together before her chest in an X-formation with her palms facing her; Sachi closed her emerald-indigo eyes. Her brow knitted in concentration as a darkish yet pure light formed around her crossed arms. Power crackled around the little miko in an enormous cloud as saps of energy shinned creating strange blades of light formed by black and blue, with a ding of purple formed in mid air around her arms. A throaty growl left Sachi's throat as her eyes sprang open revealing cat-like eyes and the soft color of crimson at the edges of her eyes. Her maw opened slowly as if it was being forced open by an invisible force. Fangs of razor ivory became elongated as the youkai soul within the miko struggled and fought for control and liberation; Sachi gave no quarter, she never quit fighting.

"Inuyasha…brace me!!" she called in a throaty growl marring her once beautiful bell chiming voice.

It reminded the hanyou to much of him and his own battle with the best within; the fighting of the youkai blood and soul that was barred deep within him. He was glad for the new ebony moon tonight; he's boiling youkai blood wasn't bothering h him tonight.

Taking hold of her around her shoulders will circling the other arm around her slender curving waist. Inuyasha closed his coffee colored eyes against the intensifying light of white and dark. Bracing his legs the raven haired ningen male felt Sachi line into him slightly, the pressure eh felt was immense. It surprised him that Sachi took so much on herself to accomplish; it didn't matter if she was in fit condition or dying from poison, she gave her all.

"I'm here Sachi; I won't leave" he whispered in her ear.

Sachi mentally smiled at Inuyasha's words of encouragement; she beamed with pride, finding more will power to strengthen the attack she struggled to build. To smile physically thought was impossible no matter how much she wished to, the fangs springing from her mouth and the long ebony claws that grew extremely long kept her full concentration; she could smile if her life depended on it.

"Ahh" she half moaned half growled; it was becoming more difficult to see and maintain the build up of youkai and miko power.

The oni youkai who fought the others finally took notice of the growling threatening aura and the flashing half dark, half pure light. The giant youkai turned toward the gathering miko energy ready to strike with a single arm.

"Sachi!! Do it now!!" cried Sango seeing no hope of stopping the oni in their exhausted bodies.

Sachi growled narrowing her youkai jeweled eyes. "Not yet…"

Inuyasha cracked open a chocolate eye and saw raw power around Sachi's arms long with the dark pure blades of light. They reminded him of Kaguya's Dance of Blades just miniature. "Come one Sachi that's good enough!" he pleaded.

"Not yet…need more…AHH" she yelled in effort to control the rage of power flowing around her as the poison was pumped through her veins by her racing heart, as the oni came closer to attack.

"Sachi…NOW!!!" they all yelled to her.

She nodded slowly and stiffly. "Alright…" come her throaty low growled answer, as the blades sparked and crackle while growing making them all prepared jumping away from the target. "BLADES OF A THOUSAND SCARES!!!!!!!"

The youkai speed Sachi summoned let her spread wide her arms in a flicker of an eye as her intimidating thousand blades created undoubtedly by the scars on her arms stopped at a leave below her shoulders lifted from her sides. The blades that had grown from around the miko's arms grew to the size of a person as they flew with colossal forced toward their target.

"ROARRRR" cried out the youkai as Sachi's relentless blades sliced and diced the creature to ribbons leaving nothing but a small lake of crimson youkai blood that appeared black in the moonless empty night, but shimmered ruby when starlight struck the surface and cast pale shadows from the island like body masses that littered the earth.

The half conscious miko gasped for breath and turned with half lidded eyes to the shocked houshi. "M-Miroku…could you…clean up…please?"

The houshi silently nodded grasping the prayer beads around his right arm. As he released the Wind Tunnel to suck up the blood and remains from the ground, so the innocent villagers didn't become sickened.

The arms around the girl vanished suddenly as she watched the houshi. Their strength was gone; the warm sunny like embrace evaporated from her and Sachi's felt very lonesome, weak, and fragile. Everything went dark as the scarred earth came up to meet her collapsing form.

Then those warm protecting and strong arms were once more finding themselves catching the falling miko. Inuyasha looked down at the half-conscious Sachi and mentally cursed. "KAEDE!!"

The elderly miko flew to the kneeling pair and looked over Sachi with urgency. Seeing the wounded shoulder Kaede found the edges tinged a cerulean and leaking jade ooze. Taking the younger miko's face between her crinkled hands Kaede mumbled a few incoherent words while her hands glowed a holy blue and Sachi woke a smidge. The strong onna appeared terribly weak and as fragile as porcelain.

"That's all I can do without herbs; we must make haste to my hut! All she needs is there" said the elder miko raisin to her squat legs.

Inuyasha urgently took Sachi in his arms bridle style while her head lay comfortably on his shoulder; her sweet and warm breath that was still slightly labored blowing in his ningen ear. The others followed with has must as haste as his own; silent and worried, but knowing how tough Sachi was, they all were confident she would pull through. Yet that did not stop the worried seeping into the pits of their stomachs.

When they had made it half-way through the village as the all the village people stood outside their huts heads bowed in respect and in silent prayer for the young miko's survival. Sachi had opened her emerald eyes raising her head suddenly to face the west. Her orbs narrowed on the forest covered and grassy hills, in confusion and concentration.

"What is it Sachi?" asked Shippo before anyone else could.

Her eyes never left the hillside. "I-I thought…I felt…" her eyes squinted as if she was searching for something on the western hills. She shook her head laying it back down on Inuyasha's strong shoulder. "Never mind; it must have been my imagination…" she whispered closing her eyes.

All looked at the supposedly sleeping miko knowing something was defiantly up. They let it go though; concentrating on Sachi's health then the problem of her lack of into gave.

'_I swear…'_ she thought eyes still particularly open starring into the red haze of the inu-hanyou's converted haori. _'I felt an immensely strong demonic aura. It's not threatening at the moment, but why?'_ Sachi's thoughts got no answer to her question. _'Yet I swore I saw…of silvery white…"_

Overlooking Edo village on the western grassy hills a lone figure stood silent as stone. Thought this creature's face held no noticeable expression the eyes set in the figure's pristine face were undoubtedly curious and very much interested.

The lone statue had stood unmoving watching the battle rage below half intrigued. That was until the young flame haired miko showed true potential of her immense power that was just waiting to be realized and released for good or ill, it wouldn't matter. The onna was strange and frightening power for one so young, even the motionless creature grew concerned at the little miko's unstableness.

Yet it was the scent of the onna child was what the white clothed figure's mind found very curious.

'_Interesting…'_ thought the silent statue of deathly beauty. _'The scent of hellfire and rose…such a unique yet enticing scent. Not much unlike G-'_

The sound of rustling leaves cut the figure's train of thought. As the stoic figure turned a single golden orb to the movement where a frantic imp of green came gasping for a breath, with a two-headed staff in his small three-fingered hand.

"Mi'lord! My Sesshomaru-sama!!" cried the imp falling to his knees in a bow before his lord and master.

"What is it Jaken?" said the lord with emotionless and cold voice.

The ugly green toad imp looked up at the impassive face of the great inu lord. "The council is assembling and they have requested our appearance an emergency and involvement in the problem at hand."

The inu youkai's emotions remained masked. "Hn…"

Jaken stumbled with his next words as his bowed deepened. "Mi-Mi'lord, the council was…curious…if you found her…"

A small malevolent smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face, as he turned his cold amber gaze to Edo, more importantly the high miko's hut. Jaken saw his master's smirk and was shocked and nervous. Lord of the Western Lands; Master of the House of Moon, never smiled nor smirked unless trouble or a coming enjoyable battle was waiting on the horizon.

"Come Jaken, we leave of the House of Moon" and turning on his booted heel as the pure white pelt blew behind him as the silk red and white haori sleeves bellowed about him with both hands swayed back and forth with every large stride he took. Rising up on a conjured cloud the Lord and servant flew into the distance; their presence going unnoticed to all except a certain miko who lay half-conscious as the poison in her veins raged yet thinned as the elder miko gave her teas and such. While all the while a totally red clad ningen man sat silent, serious and concerned for the fire haired onna. Who lay on a futon sweating as her labored breathing was the only sound rupturing the silence of the wooden hut.

'_Hai,'_ thought the daiyoukai looking over his shoulder at the already invisible village in the mass of surrounding forest. _'She could do very well…'_

­­­

A/N: YAY!!! NOTHER CHAPPIE DONE…go me (smile) I like to thank the few that reviewed cuz its because of those few that I **do update**! And I hope this chapter was a little more informative and interesting then the last cuz I know the last didn't have much in it yes…but I needed a filler so why not!? And now I would like to tell you that because of my fetish with Inuyasha…an Sesshomaru that two of my classes that I am taking I am nearly fluking cuz…I'm writing Unblessed personally for **you**….SO BE NICE AND REVIEW!!!! I DON'T GET AS MUCH COMPUTER TIME IF I DON'T BRING MY GRADES UP SO IF U REVIEW I MIGHT WORK HARDER IN THE CLASSROOM AND IN WRITING/TYPING!!! (smiles ever so sweetly) airigotsu for reading till next time, Chao ;P

BLAZE

NOW PUSH THAT PURPLE BUTTON BEFORE I GO KUNG-FU ON UR ASS!! XDgly sound repury well...t. g over his shoulder at teh bored breathing was teh he took. Rising up sAchi'ubtally by teh ding o


	16. Unblessly Misjudged

BLAZE: I solemnly swear that Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me (holds up her right hand)

INU: Yea sure, why don't u uncross your fingers from behind your back

BLAZE: I don't know what you're talking about (nervous smile)

INU: (glares and reaching for the arm behind BLAZE'S back) Yea and your fingers are crossed at all (glares again)

BLAZE: Hahaha, you caught me (sighed sigh holding up her crossed fingers) party pooper…

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time** :

'_I swear…'_ she thought eyes still particularly open starring into the red haze of the inu-hanyou's converted haori. _'I felt an immensely strong demonic aura. It's not threatening at the moment, but why?'_ Sachi's thoughts got no answer to her question. _'Yet I swore I saw…of silvery white…_

'_Hai,'_ thought the daiyoukai looking over his shoulder at the already invisible village in the mass of surrounding forest. _'She could do very well…'_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 16- Unblesslly Misjudged**

(A/N: i know unblesslly isn't a word but it worked so don't complain about it!)

**-Minutes before Dawn-**

A young woman groaned in her bed as she rouse from slumber to feel her whole body unbelievably stiff. Opening her emerald-indigo eyes the light of the nearing dawn filled the small hut letting her know it was Kaede's hut from all the jars of herbs that caused the air to smell of them. Turing her head as her flaming mane flowed over her pillow found all other residence of the hut deep in slumber as well; slumber they all well deserved. Sachi smiled at them from where she lay tucked under a mound of blankets and kimonos.

"Sachi?" came a whisper from a dark corner of the hut and Sachi turned her eyes to it to see none other then Inuyasha coming from it, like he was the shadows themselves. She smiled at him and was proud to see him smirk in return. "How are you feeling?" he asked coming to sit by her bedside.

"I'm fine; just a little stiff is all." Looking up into his eyes Sachi took notice of the warm chocolate spheres and the midnight black mane of hair cascading down Inuyasha's back. "You haven't turned back yet."

Inuyasha huffed. "Dawn ain't far off, so don't worry about me, you're the one that got poisoned saving me."

And truth be told Sachi did worry for him; greatly even, as she lay there recovering from poison. The miko thought would never admit it to herself that she cared enough to worry let alone say it out load. "I'm not worried; you're strong enough to take care of yourself, it's just weird seeing you ningen. I like you better as a hanyou" she said grinning.

'_She likes me as an hanyou!'_ rang out Inuyasha in the secrecy of his mind as he looked down at the girl before him; he couldn't stop the smile as the sun rouse that moment to wake up the land with its ever burning light.

A pulsing vibration rang out in the air, slowly building up around Inuyasha as the smile turned into a smirk as his lids fell shut to lock away the dark brown eyes. A strong demonic wind blew about his unmoving sitting form forcing the man of black to flow around him, giving him a frightening yet enticing at the same time. His body began to glow scarlet as he took on a demonic aura of surprising strength. Snapping open his once brown eyes, Inuyasha looked at the tense slightly fearful miko inches from him his now glowing blood ruby eyes. The pulsing grew stronger and louder disturbing the air, as the wind became more frantic as the once ebony hair faded away to a silvery pure white. The ningen ears melted away into Inuyasha's skull as his normal inu ears appeared on the top of his head. Fangs sprouted from his mouth while a single deadly flesh ripping fang pocked over his lower lips in his now youkai appearing smirk. Ivory claws grew from his dulled ningen nails. With a final immense pulsation the surrounding scarlet glow ebbed away from Inuyasha's body and eyes, which had turned to their former million shades of gold, Sachi deeply adored and admired.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered from her place against she had pushed herself against the wall of the hut.

"Hai?" came his simple answer enjoying the miko's slight frightened scent that cared with it excitement. Inuyasha felt his youkai blood boil more then it ever had without smelling or tasting the onna's sweet blood; he suppressed it with effort.

Crawling forward on all fours, Sachi bent her head to the side to see into Inuyasha's face better. "I'm glade your back to normal; you look way better as an hanyou."

Inuyasha could only nod trying to not succumb to his youkai desires that built up within him. Her closeness made her scent even more intoxicating; how much more would he last, he didn't know, but the inu-hanyou wouldn't give in to it.

"Go back to sleep" he said rather roughly, startling the young onna causing her to think she offended him. She opened her mouth to speak an apology, but the irritated look in the man's eyes told her other wise. Nodding slowly, Sachi fell backward into the bed and pulling up the blankets to her chin to fight off the lingering cold.

Sachi watched behind lowered lashes the hanyou sigh. Inuyasha let the hut silently but rather roughly. The miko sighed falling slowly back to the tranquil slumber that came up to reach her.

**-2 Days Later-**

"Ahhh, this feels great" sighed Sachi as she took a deep breath of clean and crisp air.

For two days after their battle with Fu and Sachi's near death experience, the whole group had agreed to keep her cooped up in the hut. The morning Inuyasha had finished his night of weakness, she had slept till noon. Sachi tried rising from her sickbed, but the guard dog by the name of Inuyasha always pushed her back down insisting that she get her rest and heal. She had given in after an argument, and fell back to bed to sleep the rest of the day away.

The next day she rouse about mid-morning ate a normal light breakfast of rice and fist, after Inuyasha insisted she do so and ended up eater after said hanyou nearly force fed her. The miko grew agitated as the day went by. Sachi had kept herself occupied through the day as best she could; she drew a sketch of Inuyasha who dozed in the hut corner. She listened to her iPod which interested the inu-hanyou greatly. By the end of the night she was so utterly bored she crawled into bed early to sleep away the rest of the night and her boredom.

When the morning came not only was Sachi wide awake, she was already annoyed and agitated with the hut she had been stuck in for the last 2 days. The miko instantly jumped down Inuyasha's throat when he opened his mouth to protest her determination to go outside. The heated argument went on for a while before Inuyasha was sat a few times, finally giving in. So here she was freely walking in a clearing on the west side of the village.

The walk and the alone time was what Sachi's spirit truly craved, but she had another reason to be in this certain flowering clearing. She remembered the frightfully strong aura that flowed down the hillside to assault her senses when no one else seemed to notice. Yet with two days past the aura still encircled the clearing strongly, painting it crimson with its presence even when the owner had long since disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" she whispered a loud wandering through the clearing.

She knew it was a male; his aura screamed power and masculinity, but one question remained that Sachi couldn't get out of the mystery youkai's aura.

"Why was he here?"

To her, this youkai just had come, stayed a few hours then left with another lesser youkai in tow. Tracking the obvious daiyoukai's foot falls Sachi found herself walking through the clearing in large strides to stop at the hillside over looking the village. Her eyes narrowed at her feet in confusion, then raising her head to the scenery of Edo and the surrounding valley. The scene before her she knew well, at her sudden intake of breath, expressed her conclusion.

"He was watching us battle" she crocked in a whisper. "But why!?"

Sachi stood there on the western hills deep in thought for what seemed to be hours, but was merely minutes. So deep in thought she was, the miko didn't notice for a time the on coming youkai aura or the heard the shrill sounds of yips and howls from…

"_Wolves"_ Sachi said in English to herself as her mind came back to the present and the present threat at hand, as the threatening growl filled her abnormally acute ningen ears.

The young miko girl spun around her hair becoming a smoldering banner that shimmered like sparks as the sun's rays struck and reflected off of the mane of hair. Sachi's piercing emerald orbs fell upon a large group of brown and cream colored ookami who growled deeply at her.

"_Wolves don't attack people for no reason; they hunt for normal game. What's going on?!"_

But her unvoiced question went unanswered as the ookami pack what appeared to be made up of nine ookami, sprang forward with their muscular hindquarters at Sachi. The miko stood there shocked at the sudden unnatural advancement by the ookami. The pack leader it appeared leapt at Sachi aiming for her slender exposed throat. But Sachi's shock melted away as she crouched below the attack to grab her flute that was tucked within her boot top. The instant her agile fingers grazed the reed instrument a light flashed and as she whipped it from her sheltered place at her ankle the flute transformed into her inu-katana.

The pack of ookami advanced at the armed miko by leaping at her throat, legs, arms and torso. Sachi dodged, rolled and jumped away trying to keep away from the raging canines. She didn't want to kill them even if they were not in their right mind, so when she could Sachi would cut into their flanks and front paws; any way to keep them at bay and weaken them.

Yet even as they attack receiving wounds from her katana, Sachi was fatiguing after the relentless onslaught of attacks from the brown ookami. They seemed to know that too, for the pack leader swerved before Sachi to graze his fangs across her sword hand, just enough to create a pair of gashes on the back of her hand, so the weapon was flung from her hand. Sachi was forced back away from her weapon which now was some yards away stuck straight up in the air.

"Che" she cursed under her breath dodging another ookami by tucking into another roll.

Seeing the slowly advancing bloody ookami she looked behind at the steep incline of the hillside, which was boarding a drop off. She could roll down the hill and run, but the ookami would only give chase. Being in a still healing state Sachi knew if she ran she would be caught in a very small a moment of time. _'Dear Kami I don't what to do this!'_ she cried out in her head. "Gomen" she whispered to the ookami who just rouse their ears to the sound.

The miko brought up her hand before her as she shut her emerald-indigo eyes tightly as she furrowed her brow in concentration as her nails became long ivory claws. Her emerald sphere sprang open to reveal the youkai slitted eyes.

"Blades of a Thousand Scars!!!" roared Sachi letting loose her attack in a flash of miko and youkai flames and a cloud of dirt and dust exploded into the air at where the ookami had stood.

"Blades of a Thousand Scars!!!" rang out a feminine voice over the village of Edo followed by a loud boom from the western hills.

Inuyasha lay on the thatched roof of Kaede-baba's hut in a light sleep when the yell came, instantly followed by the earsplitting boom. The sound awoke the sleeping hanyou to the point where he leapt up, only to fall off the hut and land on his head.

"OWWW!!" cried out the young hanyou man.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara fully transformed ran up to the cursing Inuyasha holding his head where he sat in the dirt. They looked at the inu-hanyou confused as he growled and glared at them.

"What was that Inuyasha? If thought I heard Sachi's voice" Sango said her eyes looking at the cloud of dirt on the nearby hill.

Inuyasha narrowed hi eyes at the place. He knew Sachi was there; she constantly called trouble to her, so he sniffed the air to find what the problem was this time. Inuyasha cringed at the scent that came down from the hillside.

"Kouga and his ookami pack are here" he said snarling clenching his fists to spring away running through the forest at breakneck pace. "Damnit Sachi" he cursed under his breath as he flew across the ground barely even touching it. _'I knew I should't of let you go around by yourself'_ he thought as he sped up to become nothing but a red-silver streak in the forest.

Sachi coughed as her eyes water from the amount of dirt in the air, swirling around her in a think cloud. Coughing still as the brown cloud descended the miko's stomach dropped at what her eyes took in. There lying on the ground, bloody, and dust covered were the furry forms of the ookami; unmoving and silent. Sachi felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but blinked them away bowing her head in a silent prayer.

"Oi, bitch, you killed my underlings!" yelled a masculine voice from the opposite side of the clearing.

The fire haired miko rouse her head sharply to look at who had spoken and mentally gasped at what was standing before her so arrogantly and determined.

There a male stood strong and proud, his icy-blue eyes, sharp and angry. His long dark brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a brown fur headband. The armor he wore was simple and colored grey, but attacked to the armor were patches of fur covering his shoulders. The fur went on though, warped around his waist still, were brown furs in the arrangement of a short kimono, but what shacked Sachi the most was the sway of a bushy brown tail; obviously ookami. Still though encircling his calves was fur like leg warmer looking things, while his feet were tapped. All in all, he was a vicious fighter with or without the katana at his side, for the pointed elf like ears was Sachi's notification that this man was not just a male, but a youkai male, and a male ookami youkai at that.

Sachi gulped. "You're ookami then?"

The male glared at her crossing his arms before his chest reminding the emerald eyed girl of an annoying inu-hanyou. Though this guy seemed to be a little different then Inuyasha, but a flash of memory of face formed in Sachi's head put there by the dully shinning Shikon around her neck.

'_He's the Pack Leader and prince of the Eastern Ookami Tribe…yet I can't remember his name…'_ she thought, but Sachi's train of thought was disturbed by the entity of her thoughts.

"Hai, my ookami! And you slaughtered them!!"

Sachi growled, eyes sparking fire. "If they're your ookami then why did they attack me; I didn't do anything wrong!! I didn't even want to kill them!!!"

The ookami youkai huffed. "You have the Shikon so you must have stolen it from Kagome!!"

The confused miko blinked a few times. "K-Kagome?"

"Hai Kagome! She's my onna and the owner of the Shikon no Tama, so give it here!" and the ookami prince charged forward with surprising speed.

Sachi suppressed her gasp to dive away from the raging claws of the youkai male. She sprang to her feet to run as fast as her feet would take her to her katana not to far away. She didn't make it though for the ookami slide in front of her cutting her off from her weapon. She gave a soft gasp in surprise, but was able to block the kick he threw at her face, with her arms.

The kick was shockingly powerful, forcing the young miko onna into the trunk of a near large tree.

"Ahh" cried out Sachi as her back and skull hit the bark of the large tree, as Sachi felt herself sliding down the trunk as the bark bit into her back.

The youkai came to stand above the girl two feet away from her glaring down at her. A snarl was on his face as a growl sounded in his throat. Sachi slowly raised her head at the mere sound of it. Looking through her curtain of flaming hair that had fallen into her face she glared at the ookami growling in return. Yet without her knowledge, Sachi's pure emerald eyes became darker becoming the eyes of a youkai as crimson colored the corner of her eyes.

"Alright princy, you want to fight, you better make it worth my time!!"

The youkai prince was shocked for a mere second at how the strange onna slapped his title in his face, when he hadn't breathed a word of it. But blinded in his rage to keep his Kagome safe the ookami took the challenge with an arrogant smirk.

"Trust me it'll be worth it…for me anyway cause you're the one that will be dead!"

Sachi let her ebony painted lids fall as a sinister smirk spread across her gorgeous face. "We'll see" she whispered every so softly. "We'll see…" And in a flash she unsheathed her claws and attacked.

The sound of razor sharp claws scratching against the breast plate of the ookami youkai as she flew past him filled the calm air of the clearing. Though the strike was never meant to wound, but let the male know her strength and know what he was up against, as he landed on his back and hard, from the sheer force of Sachi's startling attack.

He soon though he had his feet beneath him to swipe at Sachi with his own claws and strong kicks and punches combos. Yet he never laid a blow on Sachi who kept her distance while blocking and dodging as well. Even so Sachi never struck out at the arrogant whelp of an ookami prince, who was too much into his consuming rage to notice Sachi's none attacking form and the modern uniform she wore when she had first come down the well. Had he might of noticed how much alike Sachi was to Kagome he may never have advanced, yet the ookami was oblivious to it all.

"Stop moving wench!" growled the youkai. "Give me the Shikon so I can show Kagome how much I love her, as soon as I get her away from that inu-kono (mutt-face)!!"

Sachi stopped dead in mid-defense. She looked up at him with a shocked expression written on her face and in her bright emerald-indigo eyes. _'He doesn't know!!!'_ she cried out in her head; she never saw the attacking coming till it hit, and hit painfully.

The red haired miko gave a loud 'humph' as the air in her lungs was knocked out of her from the kick the ookami planted square in her chest. She flew backwards toward the ledge of the clearing hill. She felt the ground vanish from beneath her feet as she flew further and further through the air. The flying and still dazed miko never noticed the streak of red and silver that flashed to her with astonishing speed. She still flew when she felt strong masculine hands wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Sachi felt herself flying but this time it was just her and the strange new entity holding her protectively. But as they flew together with aerial grace Sachi saw silvery white mingle in with her own smoldering mane. She smiled instantly as the delight of being held closely consumed her insides in joyous warmth. Sachi let herself line into the chest of the one that held her as she closed her sparkling emerald eyes.

Then they hit the ground.

Down they went in a painful rolling plunge down the steep wild flower covered hill. Groans and grunts came from both Inuyasha and Sachi as they tumbled down the deep descent of the clearing. Inuyasha still clutched Sachi close to his chest as she in turn clung to the ruby haori beneath her hands. As quickly as it began it ended and the hanyou and miko stopped at the bass of the hill in a disarray of limbs, and hair with flower pedals and blades of grass decorating them. Yet neither noticed that Inuyasha was straddling the young onna, pinning her to the ground with his weight.

"Chikushou" breathed Inuyasha cursing. Lifting his upper body off of Sachi with his hands, the world spun in his head as he looked down at the wavering face of the miko beneath him. "Sachi, you alright?"

Beneath the painted black eye lids the emerald orbs moved slightly as they began to flutter open as a moan of pain left Sachi's rosy lips. Inuyasha who looked down at her cupped her cheek in a worried gesture, as it too showed clearly in his molten honey eyes.

"Hmm" moaned Sachi again roused further by the soft worried touch of a clawed hand on her cheek. "Ooooh, my aching head" she said with a grown subconsciously pressing her cheek further into the comforting caressing hand.

"You alright Sachi" asked Inuyasha again still cupping the rousing miko's face.

Dark ebony lashes fluttered fully open now to focus on the worried face of the inu-hanyou. Sachi saw the emotional build up in the shinning golden spheres made of a million shades of gold. She smiled up at him even when he was so close and startling her a bit. "I'm fine Inuyasha" she said trying to hide her nervousness.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly to the side confused on why Sachi was so nervous and uncomfortable, but looking at how close he was to Sachi he now knew. Inuyasha was straddling her, pinning her to the lush green grass like he was going to…

'_Holy shit!'_ Inuyasha screamed at himself as he leapt off of the young miko as the image of the bandits sprang into his mind. He looked at the miko as she raised herself to a sitting position holding her head. She looked to the man that had helped her and Inuyasha felt his heart leap to his throat from the look Sachi had given to him.

Pure, undying affection was written within the bright ocean like eyes of Sachi like it was written on paper; clearly visible to the whole world. It made Inuyasha uncomfortable, yet at the same instant, unbelievably happy.

Inuyasha felt the corner of his lips pull upward in a small half smile as he looked at the unblessed miko. _'Kagome looked at me like that, and I ignored it…Kagome, I don't want things to turn out like they did in the past.'_

Sachi's soft moans drew the hanyou from his thoughts to see her struggling to rise to her feet. He rushed to her and with her head bowed, didn't notice Inuyasha stretching out his ivory clawed hand for her to take while the other hand was braced on his bent knee. The fire haired onna looked up at the young man shocked to find Inuyasha there, but smiled at the outstretched hand. Placing her hand in his Sachi's eyes sparkled like stars as Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around her securely, but not to hard enough to hurt her. With ease the silver haired hanyou lifted Sachi to her black army booted feet, but in doing so the blood swirled in the miko's head as the dizziness took her over, nearly forcing her to fall.

"Easy there" Inuyasha said gently catching Sachi before she fell, but she did fall into his red clad chest.

Emerald-indigo eyes looked up at the silver haired and inu eared Inuyasha. Sachi mentally gasped at the full smile that was spread across her hanyou's flawless gorgeous face.

'_My hanyou'_ she whispered to herself as a genuine smile blossomed on her face. "Arigatou Inu-chan."

Inuyasha felt heat rise to his face as a blush reddened his face. Never had anyone addressed him in such a way; never with the title of friend. He felt pride swell up inside of him as he smiled more showing his fangs. Sachi didn't turn or cringe away from the sight like a normal ningen onna would have done; no, she stayed.

As quick as the thought came to him, Inuyasha acted upon it. He took the strange, unblessed, compassionate miko in a very much cherished embrace. The inu-hanyou rested his sensitive nose in her flaming hair and taking in her strange powerful scent.

"Arigatou…" he whispered into her mane feeling Sachi cling to him tightly. "Arigatou, Sachi-chan."

The sudden intake of her breath voiced Sachi's shock. She pushed against the strong muscular chest under her hands to look up at the boyish face of Inuyasha, to see a playful yet honest grin; she grinned back.

"I do hope I'm interrupting something" said the youkai ookami from the top of the steep hill, indeed interrupting.

Inuyasha turned on the other man a snarl on his face. "Damn you Kouga! What were you attacking Sachi for!?"

'_Kouga…? Oh, I know where he's from…he's the one that was after Kagome-chan all the time and had the two Shikon shards in his legs'_ Sachi thought finally remembering as she looked up at the blue eyed youkai. But it seemed Kouga ignored Inuyasha's irate question as he kept his eyes trained on Sachi.

Kouga growled still eyeing the miko. "I would have expected better from you dog-breath! First you keep my Kagome from me when you still had that freakish undead clay pot, all the while swapping between the two! Now you have a third woman, LET ALONE ONE THAT STOLE THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!!"

Inuyasha growled narrowing his honey amber eyes at the cocky ookami. "Sachi stole nothing!!"

The youkai prince Kouga glared running down the hill in a large cyclone which caused Sachi to 'eep' in surprise till the youkai appeared before them both and he was livid.

"You're a liar, inu-kono! The Shikon belongs to Kagome!" Kouga seemed to sober at the thought of the young raven haired miko. "Where is she by the way? Her scent isn't anywhere around here."

Sachi looked to Inuyasha who bowed his head to hide hi golden eyes behind his silver bangs. The furry inu ears atop his head were drawn back against his head in a regretful and pained manner, while his aura radiated it as well. The miko gripped Inuyasha's shoulders granting him as much comfort that she could give at the moment.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered ever so softly. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Hid head bowed further, as a heartbreaking pain filled the hanyou's aura. Sachi felt her heart ache with the obvious pain her dear friend was in. The solemn miko turned to the ookami prince Kouga, taking Inuyasha's stern and painful silence as a hai.

"Kouga," she said softly and mournfully seeing the brown haired youkai stiffen with dread and worry. "Kagome-chan…is dead."

The dreaded words sunk slowly into Kouga's mind as his icy-blue eyes grew wide. His eyes gazed past the pair before him as if he saw Kagome walking toward them alive and well. Before Sachi, she watched the ookami prince drop to his knees with a broken expression clearly written on his face. The fired haired miko kneeled before the youkai whose eyes were still unseeing.

"Kouga-kun, gomen nasai" she whispered, opening her rosy lips to speak again, but she was cut off as the youkai shoved her aside roughly to the ground.

Kouga leapt to his feet and gripped the front of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori in a death grip, growling into the impassive hanyou's face. "YOU DAMN MUTT!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE!!!!? And more to the point, WHO DID IT!!!!!!?"

Inuyasha may not have showed the slightest bit of emotion on his face as he starred up at Kouga who was mere inches away. Yet as Sachi stared up at them from where she landed, saw the burning flames of hate, rage and the heart wrenching pain in the hanyou's steely amber eyes.

"Who do you think?" came Inuyasha's soft monotone voice as he answered Kouga's question with one of his own.

"Naraku…" whispered Kouga with shock written clearly across his face, the grip on the cloth in the ookami's clawed hands loosening. "You killed him then…

The inu-hanyou shoved off the numb hands from his person. "Yea" he answered again as he came to kneel by Sachi to help her up.

Through clenched fangs Kouga spoke. "How long?"

Inuyasha didn't look up at the ookami as he took Sachi's pale and porcelain hands and heaved her easily; never letting go of her comforting warmth that she gave off. The young miko laid a hand on her friend's arm in on reassuring gesture. Inuyasha looked into her worried emerald-indigo orbs knowing his glazed and teary eyes betrayed his expressionless facade. Sachi reached up to whip away those invisible tears from coming, but an inch away from his face the inu-hanyou turned away from her.

It was like a million needles plunging themselves into her fast beating heart as Sachi looked up at the turned away face. Her heart and chest ached to the point where she wanted to cry out in aguish. To hide her pained expression Sachi bowed her head, as she curled her extended hand into a tight fists and let it fall to her side. Everything was in a silent trance of time.

"How long" snapped Kouga again.

Inuyasha finally looked up at the youkai ookami that he thought of as both as a friend and rival. "Three months."

Kouga cursed under his breath, eyes shut tight, fists balled and jaw clenched. "That long…and I never knew" but angry azure eyes glared dagger at the unfazed inu-hanyou. "Just over three months and you're already getting a whoring wench to spread her legs for you!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR KAGOME AT ALL!!!!!!!?"

SLAM!!!

A strong right hook knocked down the youkai ookami prince. There above him heavy for breath from his consuming rage, was an irate Inuyasha with his right fist shut tight.

"Sachi…IS NOT A WHORE!!!!!! She's the new guardian of the Shikon no Tama, so you better show her some respect!!!"

Kouga glared rubbed his sore jaw glaring daggers at the hanyou above him. Turning his icy eyes to the obviously miko, Kouga found she didn't look like she was denying what he had called her. No, she stood stone still, her right hand gripping her right elbow, while her head was deeply bowed, appearing as if her chin rested on her slowly and stiffly rising chest.

"She doesn't look like she's denying it."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Sachi in slight surprise, he had expected he'd have to peel the easily angered miko from the baka ookami, but was he saw shocked all words out of his mouth. Sachi indeed stood solemnly alone head deeply bowed to hide her gorgeous face. Her right hand began to tightening on her elbow was if in physical pain, but scenting the air was emotional pain not physical. The scent of hate and rage mixed with shame and agony while laced over all with salty tears that were on the brink of spilling.

'_Sachi…'_ he thought as her pain poisoned the air sending his senesces haywire. _'Why is he like this?! Did I do something wrong? Is it because of what Kouga called her?'_ The mental questions wouldn't stop as Inuyasha gazed at the unmoving miko. _'She's not like that…is she?! She gets so touchy about it, but I've never seen her take it so badly, like she really is a-'_the hanyou cut off his own train of thought shacking his head stiffly to deny the thoughts.

There was no scent of any mark of a youkai or the musty saint of sex around the miko. Though Inuyasha couldn't smell if she was a virgin, he had assumed because how much she blushed at his closeness.

The image of a frantic and panicky Sachi surrounded by sexually aroused drunken bandits popped into the hanyou's head for the second time that day. _'Maybe she was…'_ he let the thought die.

"Sachi…" the inu-hanyou whispered reaching out a hand to cup her milky white face as she had started to do no minute before to him, but just like he, she turned away.

With her eyes and most of her face eclipsed behind silken blazing bangs she whispered as she spoke. "I'll leave you two to visit Kagome-chan's grave" and in a soft flash of holy pure light Sachi was gone leaving a concerned hanyou's heart aching for answers.

Kouga rouse to his feet. "Where'd she go?"

"She transported herself back to the village I'm guessing." Inuyasha turned to eye the ookami. "Come on flea-bag, I'm sure you want to see Kagome's grave."

With a curt nod from Kouga, they were off speeding to Kagome's grave beneath the Goshinboku. Course with their youkai speed the violent and constantly arguing pair found themselves there in a matter of minutes. The grave as always was pristine and beautiful, with gorgeous flowers of every color and see enclosed the deceased miko's grave. The shrine once housing the Shikon no Tama stood awkwardly alone with its treasure under another's protection.

Inuyasha stood back from his former love's grave letting the baka Kouga have his time with Kagome's spirit; even if he hate doing it. The hanyou huffed crossing his arms before his chest.

"**Are you finally getting alone with Kouga"**asked a voice next to Inuyasha that he knew instantly.

Turning his head Inuyasha found a shimmering sapphire Kagome spirit. He wasn't all that surprised to see the departed onna again. The hanyou let his eyes trail away not letting the temptation of embracing his loving koishii consume him.

"Don't count on it; he already insulted Sachi and I'm not letting him near your grave because I want to. I knew you would want that, so I'm letting him."

"**Arigatou, Inu-chan"**Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha let his lids fall, a smirk spread across his face. "That's the second time today" he started turning back to the phantom. "That I've been given the title of friend."

Kagome looked up at the silver haired man at her side and smiled up at him with a shinning friendly smile. **"But you are a friend; you were my best friend, and now you're Sachi-chan's."**

Inuyasha sighed. "Yet we once called each other koishii…"

The young ghost miko's smile fell. **"Lover is a title for the living Inuyasha, not the dead. Remember that, you'll need it."**

Inuyasha turned to his departed koi. He wanted to ask if Kagome meant herself or the betraying Kikyou, but an angelic melody flowed to his ears from the forest behind him.

The obvious flue music flowed through the forest like water over smooth stones. It was softly played, but it held strength that enveloped the whole Inuyasha no Mori (Forest of Inuyasha). Inuyasha lined his head back looking into the cerulean sky that mimicked Kagome's pure azure eyes. The hanyou let a small smile cross his face as he listened to the melody that was both uplifting and mournful.

Kagome seeing Inuyasha's small smiled closed her eyes and smiled fully. **"Sachi-chan is play for us."**

Inuyasha merely nodded letting the music fill his soul for a time. "You hummed that tone a lot; you sang it to Shippo at night."

"**Hai, she learned that melody from me through the Shikon. Sachi knows Kikyou's own little song" **(A/N: think Kagome's and Kikyou's theme songs ;D)

"Maybe she'll play it for Shippo tonight" thought Inuyasha a load.

"**I'm sure she will"** whispered back the pure blue spirit miko as she slowly faded away.

The hanyou bowed his silver crowned head in sadness. "Goodbye…koishii…" and she was gone with a sad smile posed on her face.

Kouga finished his prayer to Kagome taking in the melody playing then and turned to the inu-hanyou who stood lining a shoulder against a large tree's trunk. "Where's the music coming from?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to show their golden glory to the ookami to show all their sorrow and pain. "Follow me and you'll find out."

And so Kouga followed, with Inuyasha leading the way through his forest. The flute music grew louder and louder till finally the youkai and hanyou came upon the flute player, and the most glorious music that both males had ever com upon. As golden honey and icy blue eyes gazed upward into the branches of a large tree, yet falling short to the great Goshinboku, it was still magnificent. And there perched on a lower branch with her rosy lips against the reed instrument, as the evening sun cast down on her red hair making it smolder like a fire's coals was Sachi. She was now dressed in a red hakama that was the same shade of red as Inuyasha's own outfit, with a snug fitting black tank top with a rose in bloom with sharp thorny vines around it and trailing down her waist and around her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and the painted ebony lids clearly showed. Sachi was a dark angelic creature that played with the gift of music that would make Kami themselves envies. Soon though the strange miko's song came to an end, the dark lashed lids opened to reveal the deep emerald ocean eyes as she looked down at the strange pair below her.

Sachi's eyes slide shut as a sigh left her lips. "I hope you're visit with Kagome went well."

Kouga huffed glaring dagger at Inuyasha still. "It would have been better if she was alive, then I could finally take her as mine."

Inuyasha turned on Kouga swiftly with a fist in the youkai's face. "If she was alive then she and I would have been mates three months ago!!!"

"Usotsuki! She was my woman!!"

"She was not and you know it!!"

"I claimed her!!!"

"She wasn't yours to claim!!!"

"Urusei, the both of you!!!" yelled Sachi from her branch spitting fire down at them and they fell silent. "Arigatou" she breathed as she tucked the flute into her waist band of her hakama, as she rouse to climb down from her tree. Reaching the final branch Sachi's bare foot slipped and she plummeted to the leafy and grass covered ground, but she never hit it for two pairs of hands caught her.

"What would you do without me Sachi" smirked the arrogant inu boy starring down at her.

"Break my neck" she answered glaring back playfully.

"That's for sure" both Inuyasha and Kouga in unison as both let the miko down to her feet yet neither let go, so one wrist was in the hold of each male.

'_Talk about awkward'_ thought Sachi. She turned to Kouga and smiled. "Kouga-kun, Kagome and Inuyasha confessed their love for each other at the very end and called each other koishii; they loved each other."

Kouga bowed his head, still clung to Sachi's wrist. "If that's so…" he trialed turning back to look at the fire haired miko, the ookami took a claw and tucked it under Sachi's chin forcing her to look up at him; she visually stiffened. "Why do you look so much like Kagome? Are you her reincarnation like she was that Kikyou onna's?"

Sachi's face turned stone cold as she stared down the ookami. "I'm no one's reincarnation. Now, I'd appreciate it, if you would let me got ookami-boy!" And wrenching her wrist from the youkai's grip Sachi in turn fell into Inuyasha's chest and he of course held her up while glaring at the brown haired ookami male.

"Oi, flea-bag, run on home before I rip your throat out for touching Sachi!"

The cocky ookami grinned while a mischievous gleam showed in his pale blue eyes. "Three months, and you're already falling for someone Inutrasha?" Kouga looked to Sachi and chucked as she cringed away and closer to Inuyasha who tightened his grip on her. "But she is quite a catch, even for a ningen; just like Kagome."

Quicker then Sachi could react to let alone comprehend, Inuyasha had forced her behind him as he growled at the chuckling ookami youkai prince. "Lay a finger on Sachi and you'll be dead before you even knew what happened!!!"

Kouga kept on laughing at the serious and stern hanyou. "I'm only kidding inu-kono! I won't touch her…but if you don't claim her soon…I will or some other youkai will."

"Kooougaaa" growled out the furious inu-hanyou with his inu ears drawn back as he stepped forward fist raised.

The laughter from the fur dressed youkai became louder. "You're brother is right in saying you're way to easy to tease."

"How do you know that bastard!?" barked Inuyasha taken slightly back at the mention of his brother.

Sachi sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and the feeling of an on coming headache. "Let's jus drop it and get back to the village; Kaede wanted to talk to all of us."

Inuyasha seemed reluctant to follow, but when the mangy ookami fell into step with Sachi he growled and took his place on Sachi's other side; now she was placed between to overpowering males. Inuyasha though received a shinning smile from his actions and he gladly returned a full smile without hesitation. So together in comfortable silence the strange trio walked back to the quiet and peaceful village of Edo.

A/N: WHOOOOWHO!!! DONE! Hope u like it. I wasn't sure if I should of brought Kouga into the picture or not but I thought…Kagome's dead and he'd be sure to bug the heck out of Inuyasha for it so I though why not. Hope he was in character…I expect him to be flirting with Sachi a lot just to get a rise out of Inuyasha; hilarious I must say. But I want you all to remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!! I'M NOT GETTING NEARLY ENOUGH!!! And from here on it will be going a little quicker…I know ur all most likely saying…"Is this chick freaking writing a novel!!" (sigh) knowing myself I'm partially precious to detail…so most likely yes. Hope that doesn't bother u all…good stories u ever want to end:D so until next, which might be a while because my homework is getting more and more in the way and with Tech. Crew for the school play coming up I'll only be able to write on the weekends so yea sry ;(

PUSH THE BUTTON THAT SAYS **GO** BEOFRE I STOP WRITING…YOU DON'T WANT THAT I HOPE!!!!!!!


	17. The Unrightfully and the Unblessed

Disclaimer: Blazy ownie a zip-o ;P

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"Alright princy, you want to fight, you better make it worth my time!!"

The young ghost miko's smile fell. **"Lover is a title for the living Inuyasha, not the dead. Remember that, you'll need it."**

Inuyasha turned to his departed koi. He wanted to ask if Kagome meant herself or the betraying Kikyou, but an angelic melody flowed to his ears from the forest behind him.

Inuyasha seemed reluctant to follow, but when the mangy ookami fell into step with Sachi he growled and took his place on Sachi's other side; now she was placed between to overpowering males. Inuyasha though received a shinning smile from his actions and he gladly returned a full smile without hesitation. So together in comfortable silence the strange trio walked back to the quiet and peaceful village of Edo.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 17-The Unrightfully and the Unblessed**

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!!?"

Sachi clamped her hand over her ears against Inuyasha's loud and very unnecessary outburst and rant. She was ningen yes, but with her powers growing her sense of hearing was growing as well along with so many things, but she was perfectly trained. And here sat Kaede wanting the annoying inu-hanyou Inuyasha to train her!

'_As if!'_ thought Sachi roughly.

"Ye must train her Inuyasha, in the way of her youkai power. Sachi is trained already so it will not take as long, but time I fear, is short" said Kaede as she sat before the fire while the rest of the Inu Taishi sat across from her accompanied by the ookami prince Kouga.

Miroku seemed deep in thought at Kaede's words. "What do you mean time is short, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede was silent for a time as if she was contemplating on how to break bad news to them. "I sense a disturbance; it's all around, and I fear ye child," and the elderly one eyed miko rouse a finger to Sachi who stiffened. "Are the center of its cause."

Sachi grew nervous gripping her red hakama. Her face was impassive, but her nervousness and fear filled the hut causing all with a higher sense of things turn to her in concern. Bowing her head Sachi shock with the built up emotion, but startled them all by swiftly rising to her feet.

"Sachi, what's wrong" whined Shippo, looking up at his friend that was already starting to become his okaa-san to him.

The modern miko said nothing for a time, but her clenched fists let all know the fury and frustration she was struggling to contain. Soon the metallic scent of blood swirled around the small hut, as all eyes turned to the ruby drops falling from Sachi's hands.

Inuyasha first to notice was up and by Sachi's side in an instant. "Stop it Sachi" he cried as he grabbed the onna's wrists, she instantly unclenched her balled fists as sharpened claws retracted back into her nails, leaving bleeding puncture wounds in the palm of her hands.

"Huh?" gapped Sachi confused by Inuyasha's concern.

He glared at her with worry to snap at her. "What's wrong with you!?" He looked over the wounded hands of the miko, who finally took notice of them.

Bowing her head Sachi looked away. "It was only a matter of time, before some kind of calamity found me even here, in the past; it's time for me to leave." So slipping her hand from the hanyou's grip she made a move to pick up her things by the doorway, but as she went to pass her hanyou something stopped her. Looking down at her captured hand, she found that a single ivory clawed limb and shot out to grasp her own and halt her retreat.

Inuyasha stood straight and immobile as if he didn't notice that he was iron like hand was wrapped around the modern shrine maiden's wrist.

'_Huh?!'_ gasped Sachi to herself in utter turmoil at the hanyou's actions. Turning slowly to look over her shoulder Sachi found Inuyasha now looking intently at her from beneath his silver-snow white bangs. Making him appear far more fearsome them she had ever known him to be.

"You're not running; not this time Sachi. Unless you like running that much, that is?"

She turned fully to face him, her face contorted in a look of shock and hurt. "I…I…I…"

The inu eared young male smirked with sinful intention, as he pulled Sachi closer to him as he turned slightly toward her. Sachi blushed a new shade of red from the close proximity and the look in his honey spheres. "You're not running" he whispered his previous words. "I won't let you."

Miroku and Sango watched their friends speak and saw Sachi's heated face and the strange look in Inuyasha's eyes. Turning to each other the married couple nodded to each other, happy smiled on their faces.

"That's great to hear" said Sango standing up to help pack with a bright smile on her face. "We'll use my village for your training grounds Sachi, they're perfect!"

Sachi looked between the taijiya and the hanyou who still held her. "But I didn't agree-"

"Come now Sachi-sama, we need to get you read, we'll leave at dawn. The Youkai Slayer's Village is a fare distance away…maybe I should summon Hachi?" and the houshi strode from the hut with a bored looking Kouga trailing behind.

The young fire haired miko shock her head confused. "But I haven't agreed to do any of that! You can't forc-"

Inuyasha cut her off as he pulled Sachi closer till their noses nearly touched. IF Sachi hadn't been blushing enough before, she sure as hell was now with her blushing from hairline to below her haori collar. The miko gulped as her eyes starred back at the golden eyes of the inu-hanyou that restrained her into submission.

"I'm your Sensei, so you do as I tell you."

Emerald-indigo orbs widened in surprise, but soon narrowed as the order started to sink into the miko's confused mind. "I don't take orders from no one" seethed Sachi in a whisper.

Inuyasha was no surprised to find Sachi defying him, no he expected it, but with her so close and starring intently into his eyes he felt desire swell up inside him. He wanted her to be closer; wanted to smell her, taste her fell her beneath this hands. He wanted her and he wanted the fiery miko now; at least that was what his blood lusting inner youkai wanted.

"**HAVE!!! MUST HAVE!!!!"** rang out the animal voice within, to ring in Inuyasha's ears relentlessly.

'_NO! You won't have her!!!" _yelled back the hanyou putting all his will power into pushing back the beast.

Evil maniacal laughter filled the young man's head. **"Do you think you can stop me, half-breed?! Already I'm gaining control, can't you tell?" **

The mocking low and throaty voice annoyed and infuriated Inuyasha, but what it said was true. Inuyasha noticed how his vision sharpened, how smells and sounds intensified, and the calling of his body becoming too much. The feel of his fangs elongating to come from his mouth made the hanyou realize what was happening, and seeing the fear riding Sachi's scent and the look in her eyes told Inuyasha she knew something was wrong; he couldn't stop it though.

"**Miko"**he growled, his fangs very visible. Sachi shivered with fear at the hanyou she thought she knew as she shivered again in his grasp. **"I'll have you yet, even if the ningen blood in this body tires to stop me. I will succeed." **Then the grip on her tightening let a gasp loose from her lips as Sachi grew even more rigid with fear.

"Inuyasha…?" Sachi whispered, but she knew something was wrong because the golden honey eyes she adored, where now a teal-blue surrounded by crimson. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought, but her other thoughts were disturbed as the hanyou suddenly lurched away to hold his head as if in tremendous amount of pain.

Sachi stood unmoving watcher her hanyou friend half frightened and half concerned. "Inuyasha…are you alright?" Looking around, the fire miko found that the other hadn't noticed the sudden dramatic change in Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked again laying a hand on the red clad shoulder only to have the silver head shoot up causing her to leap back in surprise.

Inuyasha looked up at Sachi to see and smell her fear. Groaning as he held his head shutting his molten gold eyes. "Sachi, what happened? My head is killing me!"

"Umm…" trailed the miko trying to think up a lie. _'How can I tell him that he threatened to take me!!!?'_

Inuyasha growled annoyed by Sachi's silence. "What happened?!"

Blinking to clean her thoughts the emerald eyed miko let the first lie she could come up with flow out of her lips painfully; she always hated lying. "I hit you when you said I had to follow your orders, cause you're my sensei; good luck with that."

He frowned at first smelling Sachi's faint lie and her nervousness. _'What's she not telling me? What is she so afraid of?'_ But Inuyasha let those thoughts die as he looked at the miko's worried face. "What?!"

The woman-child flinched at the inu-hanyou's rough sudden snap. "Y-You ok? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

"It's noth'in to worry about" and he sat down against the wall of the elder miko's hut.

Sachi strode to stand in front of him and kneeled to look into his boyish face. Inuyasha looked up into the pale heart-shaped face confused and slightly worried. "Is it alright if I go home quick and grab some weapons to train with among other things?"

The inu-eared young man sighed turning his face to the window seeing the horizon set in fiery orange; he sighed again. "Fine, but be back before midnight, cause we leave at dawn; you'll need rest."

Sachi nodded and speed for the hut door grabbing her bag on the way. Miroku and Kouga watched as she vanished into the sunset. Walking into the hut the houshi and ookami looked at the silent hanyou resting against the wall.

Miroku looked from the door to the close eyed Inuyasha. "What did you say this time to make Sachi run off?"

"Feh! I didn't say a damn thing; I don't always make her run off yea now Miroku! She went home to get some weapons and supplies. Sachi agreed to be back at midnight, so lets get some food and sleep."

And all sat down to hit in comfortable silence, even Kouga and Inuyasha kept the hostility to a surprising minimum. Once the dinner of simple rice and fish was finished, all residence of the elderly Kaede-baba's hut went to their futons to fall blissfully into their own pleasant slumber.

"I hope I haven't been gone to long" whispered Sachi as she ran down the vacant dirt street of the village. It wasn't midnight yet, but knowing Inuyasha he would still be furious it took her so long to repack her backpack.

Slowing to a stop outside the darkened hut, Sachi smiled as she pushed aside the door hanging. Stepping inside the young miko let her emerald-indigo eyes adjust to the dim lighting the dying fire provided. Letting her eyes sweep over the sleeping friends Sachi's eyes stopped on Inuyasha, who once more against the hut wall instead of being laid out on a comfortable futon.

Sachi shook her head wondering when the hanyou picked up the strange and peculiar habit. She let the thoughts die to grab the blanket from his futon to place it about his slumbering shoulders. His breathing remained slow and even, telling the miko that he was still asleep, or so she thought.

As Sachi rouse from her kneeling possession by Inuyasha's side, her wrist was snatched by the sleeping figure.

"Kagome…don't leave…" he whispered still caught in dreamland.

Sachi turned to look at the hanyou's face to see his face contorted in pain and loneliness; something she knew all too well. She gave the sleeping man a sad smile; it hurt to hear such words, even when they were never meant, let alone when one said them in their sleep.

"I'm not your Kagome Inuyasha…I'm something darker…"

Trying to pry the ivory clawed fingers open Sachi found it impossible. Sighing heavily, the miko rummaged in her bag for a blanket and once finding it Sachi curled up by Inuyasha's side; her wrist still in his oblivious hold.

'_I'm not your Kagome…" _ Sachi thought as sleep came to claim her.

POKE!

Nothing.

POKE!!

"Mmm" came a soft moan, with a hint of annoyance.

POKE!!!

"5 more minutes" mumbled Sachi into her blanket trying to ignore the persistent poke in between her rips.

POKE!!!!

'_OK!!...THAT'S IT!!!" _snapped the groggy miko to herself.

Waiting for her attack on her person Sachi grew irritated. She waited unmoving, waiting for the next attack at her ribcage. The fake slumbering miko tried not to tense in anticipation.

POKE!!!!!

Swiftly as she could, Sachi snatched the offending limb and tugged, hard. A loud thump rattled the hut as a body hit the wood blanking. Before the miko's victim could reclaim their feet Sachi scrambled to pin her enemy to the floor, and she did this all half asleep.

She spoke slowly, but angrily her lids still shut with exhaustion. "What the fuck, is wrong with you!? Didn't someone tell you never to wake a woman from her beauty sleep!!!!?

No answer came for a time, so Sachi forced her lids open and came face to face with a startled and flushing Inuyasha. Intense emerald gazed into captivating gold as a warm flood of color appeared in Sachi's own cheeks.

"In-Inuyasha…" whispered the miko too flustered to know she was straddling the hanyou's torso while she gripped the pale muscular wrists pinning them to the floor above his head. Course the six pair of eyes watching went unnoticed for a time as well.

"A-hum" coughed the houshi breaking the deafening silence overwhelming the hut. "Since Sachi-sama is now awake perhaps we should be on our way?"

Two heads shot up to look at the others, as tow pairs of eyes widened. Inuyasha and Sachi looked from their friends to each other as the redness in their faces grew immensely.

Inuyasha blinked finally mustering the courage to move with a powerful miko of both ningen and youkai spiritual heritage, pinning him to the floor. The girl had power over him and she knew it; Inuyasha hated it above all else. He hated being considered weak and useless, so Inuyasha felt anger at himself build up in his core and he expressed it the only way he could; directing it at others

"Damn it Sachi, get off me!!!"

Sachi started from her daze of peering into the endless molten gold of the inu-hanyou's eyes scrambled off of the enraged Inuyasha. He rouse swiftly to his feet dusting off the invisible dust on his haori. The miko sat with her legs bent out wither her hands fanned out between her knees. The appearance was an innocent one, while the onna's eyes still held a dreamy look. But to assume the moment would last, was not even hoped for.

Sachi's tired body combined with her rude awaking made her temper and its fuse all that much shorter, where it was nearly nonexistent. "You were the one that was poking me awake, baka!!"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!! How else am I supposed to wake you up wench!!?"

Sachi growled at the title of wench, but a soft giggle came from a taijiya cause the grow to die. "I told you Inuyasha; I warned you. You should of woke her up with a soft but firm shack on the shoulder."

"Yea, what Sango said; couldn't you have done that!?" snapped the fire haired miko raising fully to her feet.

It was Inuyasha turn to growl as he lined down closer to Sachi's pale angry face. "I did that the first time, and you didn't wake up!!"

"More like a nudge, if you ask me" snickered Kouga and received a dirty, "I'm going to kill you" glare from Inuyasha. Still chuckling the ookami just walked out of the hut in a relaxed manner.

The inu male snarled at the departing youkai. "Damn that scrawny ookami…I can't believe he wants to come along."

"He could be helpful though…" Sachi received another glare from the hanyou. "I mean for my training…" she stammered as the glare intensified. "Fighting a full blooded youkai could help build up my strength." Poor Sachi was just digging herself her own grave at the wrong words kept coming out of her mouth.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to slits as he glared daggers down at the miko who shivered from its relentless strength. "You think I'm not strong enough to train you and whip you into shape?"

"I-It's nothing like that…I just thought" smiled Sachi nervously stepping back only to find the hut wall at her back; she let a nervous soft laughter fall from her mouth as she bit her lower lips; a habit she had when she became nervous. Looking up a little more she found Inuyasha still glaring down at her. _'Help!' _screamed her mind.

Miroku seeing his new nervous friend saw the plea for help in her strange ocean green eyes as they turned toward him. The houshi sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What Sachi-sama is saying is that, with Kouga helping out with her training. Wouldn't it be nice to see him get beat by a female?"

Inuyasha's temper seemed to sober as the words sunk in and Sachi in return relaxed, licking her sore lower lip. _'Good Kami, he was giving me a look that could kill!'_ were the miko's line of thought, but they were soon interrupted.

"Let us eat quickly before the ookami come back with Hachi" said Kaede as she handed out bowls of rice porridge with young Shippo's help who was all smiles, excited to be moving again.

"Hai" the group answered and dug in.

"Uhh" yawned Sachi as she stepped out of the elder miko's hut into the early dawn of morning. "When Inuyasha said we'd be leaving at dawn he wasn't kidding" whispered the miko to herself, as she breathed in the vanishing night air that was blanketed with a thick fog; the whole valley was in a fog. Stretching some more to wake her body up the fire haired miko strode into the clouded air to find Hachi waiting for her with the others on his back.

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat by Kouga. "Feh, come on wench, let's go!!"

Sachi growled glaring up at the red clad figure whit his silver mane flying; he cringed from the look drawing his ears back in anticipation. "SIT YOU ANNOYING RUNT!!!!"

CRASH!!!!!!!

"OWWW!!!!" Yelled the sat inu-hanyou from where he landed on his head from the fall off of Hachi's back. "What you do that for!?!"

The miko growled with clenched fists at her side. Sachi glared back at Inuyasha as the sepll wore off allowing him to stand; he shook off the scorching glare like it was nothing. It made the already furious miko, even more furious at him.

"SI-"

An ivory clawed hand clapped over Sachi's mouth before she had time to blink let alone finish the command. Now here she was stone still, with an attractive inu-hanyou holding a hand over her mouth, while the other hand held the back of her neck so the pressure on Sachi's mouth was maintained.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the startled girl in his grasp. "You don't dare say "sit" now huh?" He smirked again as bright emerald eyes darkened to the color of the ocean, that just screamed "I hate you". The hanyou's smirk widened into a wicked smile as he released his hold on Sachi's mouth to sweep her off her feet bridle style to leap onto the raccoon-inu youkai's back.

"Everyone settled" asked Hachi.

"Hai, Hachi, now lets be on our way" said Miroku standing on the balloon sized Hachi's head. "Kaede-sama needs to get there and back again as quickly as possible. Leaving Edo Village nearly unprotected is risky."

"I placed a barrier over the village but it will only hold for a few days; we must hurry" said the one eyed miko elder.

All nodded in agreement, but all were curious as to why the elderly miko persisted to come along. All she said was that Sachi-sama might need her help in the near future.

Inuyasha not really carrying huffed and said fine, now the load on Hachi's back was plus another one, course Sango would ride mostly on Kirara's back more of the way.

So now they sat quietly as they took off. Sachi sat by Inuyasha who was expressionless other then scowling at the ookami prince's back who sat in front of him with the kit by his side. Kaede sat closer to the front by herself while the perverted houshi stood; the taijiya road her faithful fire-neko along side them all.

The group went higher into the air and flying over the forest and its amazingly bright colors of autumn. Sachi though, was oblivious to it all, because all noticed just how nervous the young shrine maiden was. The young girl was lining into Inuyasha's shoulder with her emerald eyes shut tight while biting her lower lip once more.

Inuyasha was the first to notice it, but did nothing for a time thinking it would leave after a time, but it never did. The nervousness the girl was giving off was becoming annoying as well as worrying them. Getting looks from the others from the corner of their eyes the inu-hanyou got the hint and seeing the contorted face of Sachi on his shoulder worried him just as much as the others.

"Sachi…" he whispered grasping her shivering shoulder lightly. "Sachi…what's wrong?"

She whimpered as she lifted her head form Inuyasha's warm comforting shoulder. "Gomen…its nothing" but her shivering intensified as she sat straight and cross-legged, eyes still shut tight and the white teeth digging into her lip a little more.

"Like I'm going to bay that! You're eyes are shut tight, you're shivering and you're reek of nervousness and fear! What's wrong Sachi!?"

For a few seconds the young teen opened her eyes to look into concerned amber, but quickly shut them again. Shivering even more strongly, Sachi hugged herself drawing her hakama covered knees to her chest to shiver more.

"F-Flying…" she said as her voice stuttered. "I-I'm afraid of flying."

The look in Inuyasha's eyes softened at the news. _'She is afraid of something then..to bad it's flying'_ he thought. Reaching for her hand Inuyasha took it in his own and squeezed it softly, with a true smile written on his face. Watching the fiery miko look up at him in surprise, Inuyasha was proud to admit he was happy to see a normally frowning miko smile up at him. Rising slowly, Inuyasha stretched out Sachi's arm hoping that she would follow.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

She was hesitant, but looking into the golden orbs and full smile, Sachi felt all deviance leave her. Her trust in the man that held her hand far more gently then anyone thought possible, was boundless and unbreakable.

With an assuring smile Sachi raised her other hand for Inuyasha to take and help her up and he did so happily. Rising to her feet, Sachi truly felt like she was about to fall off. A sudden gust of wind nearly pushed the jumbled miko into a fit of fright, and the assurance of not falling off Sachi clung to the red haori covered chest of Inuyasha. He in turn held her close to sooth the emerald eyed beauty, but still led her to the front of their acquired transportation; Sachi started backing away as they got closer and closer.

Inuyasha seeing how fearful she was held one hand and lay the other higher on her hip, trying not to make her any more nervous then she already was. "Don't worry, you won't fall; I got you Sachi-chan."

"Airigotu…Inu-kun" she whispered gripping his hand tighter as the hanyou led the miko, but feeling another gust she shut her eyes while she was being led.

Miroku assumed his spot by the elderly miko leaving the front open for the pair. _"So gentle Inuyasha…have you finally learned?'_ thought the houshi, but smirked as he eyes his wife on her childhood friend. _"Perhaps not learn, just changed tactics.'_

Finally reaching the front Inuyasha stopped. "Open your eyes Sachi" he whispered into the onna's ear feeling the shudder it created go down her spin.

Sachi ever so slowly opened her eyes as her flaming mane flew about her face. And seeing the sight before her, forced a gasp from her parted lips. "Inuyasha…it's…it's…gorgeous!"

"Hai…it is."

There, on the horizon as they flew toward it was the breaking of dawn across an endless landscape of a smoldering forest canopy. The golden yellow light shinned and flowed over them taking the young teenage miko's breath away. It was captivating at how slowly the large orb called the sun rouse from behind some distant mountains. Washing the world in molten gold, that matched "his" eyes, Inuyasha's eyes.

A innocent tear of joy left the corner of Sachi's eyes as she looked a the man by her side. "Airigotu, Inu-kun…flying will never be the same."

The silver haired boyish man whipped away the stray tear with the back of his claw. "I enjoy watching sun risings and I'm glad to have shared this one with a friend."

"You watched sun rises with Kagome-chan, didn't you?"

He turned his face away, replaying in a whisper. "Hai…"

Sachi lad her head on his shoulder in a comforting gesture; squeezing his hand in assurance. "It's ok Inuyasha…don't hate yourself." Sachi whispered closing her eyes. "You hate yourself for something you didn't do, you'll only waste away."

Inuyasha gave no answer, but smiled at the pale face of Sachi. He let his amber gaze travel over the miko's face, tracing every line, every freckle, the gentle cur e of her thin brows. The porcelain skin that still seemed tan; while the rosy, very kissable lips taunted him just to taste them and fell their warmth he knew that was defiantly was there.

Mentally sighing he looked reluctantly away. As much as Sachi was certainly beautiful, he knew better to know that he wasn't in his right mind to think such thing, let alone lust for them. It was unfair to Kagome, who sacrificed everything to correct a mistake she did, when she could have turned her back. The raven haired onna still lay in his heart, and Inuyasha couldn't find the strength to find another.

'_Gomen…Sachi-chan…'_ he thought as he looked back to the girl that lay on his shoulder. He looked up at Sango to see her smiling happily at him from the back of the neko's back. A thought came to mind that instant. "Oi, Sango! Can we borrow Kirara?"

The neko and taijiya moved closer to speck. "What for?"

Sachi's eyes fluttered open. "We?"

"Yep! You and I are gonna have a ride on Kirara's back" smirked the hanyou.

"Huh" gasped the miko as she paled. "That's totally different from this! No offence Kirara, but I ain't getting on!! Hell with freeze over before I do!!"

Sango seeing the evil plotting grin on her hanyou companion's face leapt off the Kirara's back. "Alright, but be careful will you?"

"Course!"

The brunette ningen onna rolled her eyes sitting herself by her husband who gave her a look saying, "Do you really trust him?" and she returned her own look. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

Kouga watched annoyed as Shippo whispered to Kaede as he snickered and the elderly miko snickered along with him.

Sachi glared up at the silver haired male. "I said I'm not getting on!!!"

Inuyasha smirked as he tightened his hold on Sachi's waist. "You don't get a choice."

"Grrrr…SI-"

Sachi's breath was taken from her as she was propelled forward as Inuyasha leapt onto the waiting Kirara's back. Landing on the neko the hanyou plopped the annoyed miko down in front of him while he held onto her waist. The miko in turn gripped the fire-neko's ruff in front of her as she grew as rigid as a board with fear.

Inuyasha just grinned, enjoying himself beyond belief. "You'll like it once you're used to it; lets go Kirara, just take it easy for a time."

With a loud cry the neko speed off at a slightly slow pace waiting for the fire haired miko to get sued to the open flying. Inuyasha as well waited for Sachi to loosen up, but found it slow going if at all.

Reaching around her frame and to her white knuckled hands Inuyasha took them in his own prying them from the creamy fur. Laying his chin slightly on Sachi's shoulder her whispered in her ears, words of comfort.

"Relax Sachi" he whispered feeling her relax slightly. "Enjoy the sense of freedom flying gives you."

Sachi smiled lining against the strong warm chest at her back as her body finally relaxed as the inu-eared boy lifted her arms out hearing her laugh slightly. "One doesn't have to fly, to be free Inuyasha" she whispered as the hanyou's hands went back to her waist. Sachi felt her face begin to heat up.

"You got me there" he answered feeling his face become warm as well. "Let's go Kirara."

With an eep from Sachi as the neko lurched forward she became fearful for a second, but the warm chest at her back and the strong arms around her waist forced fear to seep away. So soon as they road into the dawning sun they watched the changing colors of the forest below them. And as Inuyasha held the young, strong yet vulnerable miko close he let her chiming laughter fill his ears. The sweet laughter caused a small smile to spread across his face.

"_So innocent and so tragically unblessed'_ Inuyasha thought wishing to hug the scarred girl before him, but found he was unable as a flash of Kagome's sad face flash before him. _'So innocent and unrightfully killed.'_

A/N: here we go another update hope u like it! I know it's a bit anti-climatic but it needed some Sachi Inuyasha get along time and to span out the trip so this is what u got. Remember to read and review ppl please I'm on my knees begging for reviews. HELP ME OUT HERE AND REIVIEW. And I would like to personally thank the single person that reviewed my last chapter…u know how u r and I'm very grateful to you so I look forward to ur reviews and encouragement. Airigotu again.

Good bye…and…HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERY ONE!!!!!!

Push the button and no one gets hurt ;P


	18. Which Can U Trust: Unblessed or Undead

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. no matter how hard I try, it belongs to Takahashi-san

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"F-Flying…" she said as her voice stuttered. "I-I'm afraid of flying."

-

Sachi lad her head on his shoulder in a comforting gesture; squeezing his hand in assurance. "It's ok Inuyasha…don't hate yourself." Sachi whispered closing her eyes. "You hate yourself for something you didn't do, you'll only waste away."

-

"_So innocent and so tragically unblessed'_ Inuyasha thought wishing to hug the scarred girl before him, but found he was unable as a flash of Kagome's sad face flash before him. _'She was so innocent and unrightfully killed.'_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 18-Which Can You Trust: the Unblessed or the Undead**

The navy blanket of night covered the sky, letting the sparkle of the stars and moon shine down palely. This night was neither warm, nor cold, but the warmth of the campfire kept away fall's cold invading fingers that threatened the ningen residing in the camp. Yet even the building fire hadn't kept a chill from crawling up a certain miko's spin. Sachi shiver beneath the sweater she wore, while lining against the enlarged fire-neko for warmth. The warmth and comfort of having Kirara at her back was unable to be fought off the uncontrollable shivers, for the coldness the young future miko felt, was in her soul.

Sango looked at her new friend as a frown formed on her face. "Sachi, are you alright; your shivering us getting worse."

"No, I'm fine; she'll be gone soon" whispered back the fire haired miko as she cringed again as a wave of bone chilling tremors took over her body.

The taijiya narrowed her brown eyes as they trailed from the sitting miko before her to the forest's edge around the clearing the group resided in. And sure enough, as Sango looked above the canopy, she saw silver youkai snakes fly through the sky. The brunette warrior narrowed her warm eyes as they became hard and hateful, as the shimmering orbs of blue-white light vanished into the velvet sky.

'_Kikyou…'_ thought the taijiya venomously, but sleep claimed her before she could say anything to ensure her friend of Inuyasha's return.

**-Flashback-**

It was mid-afternoon and the Inu no Taishi walked on a path to give Hachi time to recoup from his flight since the early dawning of the day. They all had eaten well, so there were no complaints of hunger or tiredness from the ningen. So they walked on in complete comfortable silence till the sudden breeze picked up a familiar scent and aura.

There hidden in the early autumn wind was a strong scent of death, graveyard soil and bones. Sachi as dull as her senses were, she stopped instantly at the scent as Inuyasha, who walked at her side did as well.

"What's wrong Sachi-sama, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha gulped as he looked at his houshi friend, then to the rest of them till he reached Sachi's bowed head, with an innocent Shippo consoling her as he sat on her shoulder. He couldn't find words to say to any of them; there was no way to make them understand.

Kouga being the impatient pest he was growled annoyed by the silence. "Spit it out already!"

"Can't you smell her, Kouga-kun" whispered Sachi as she hugged herself, as she began to shiver uncontrollably. "Can't you sense her… the undead miko…Kikyou?"

The whole group gasped, as all eyes turned to Inuyasha and what he would do.

"Whose Kikyou" asked Hachi totally confused as he looked between all the taller companions.

What would the stubborn two-timing hanyou do, but they all knew though; they always knew. Inuyasha could never stay away from the clay creature Kikyou; no more then he could stay away from the innocent Kagome.

'_My sister…'_ trailed Kaede in thought as her single eye looked over the forest edge that was near them; the elder and sensed something and now she knew it to be her elder, dead, yet not dead sister.

All eyes turned hard as they stared at the inu-hanyou hurt and ashamed to call this hanyou friend.

"Go…" game a soft shaky whisper and all eyes turned to the fire haired miko who still shivered profusely; they were all confused. "Go Inuyasha, she wants to see you…why keep her waiting" Sachi looked up at the honey-amber eyes and gave a sad smile reminding them all of Kagome. "Just promise me you'll be careful, and come back in one piece. Kikyou's aura…there's something about it; it's unsettling.

The silver haired young male saw sadness in the indigo eyes of Sachi, but he had to do this. _'I need to talk to her, and this is the first time in 3 months that I've remotely noticed her'_ he thought and nodded, then vanished into the forest with his youkai speed, in search of his first lover.

Sachi mournfully watched the red clad figure fade away, feeling but a small flicker of hurt compared to what Kagome must have felt every time she watched her beloved go. _'Will you betray me in the same way Inuyasha?'_ asked Sachi to herself. A violent shiver forced itself up the unblessed miko's spin causing her to cringe and hug herself tighter, as her teeth began to clatter against themselves.

Shippo who sat on her shoulder felt the shiver, as the icy cold radiating off of the normally fiery warm Sachi. "Sachi, are you alright? You feel really cold."

She shook her head hard nearly dislodging the kit from his perch. Seeing him crawl back up onto her shoulder she mentally sighed. "Gomen" she said trying hard to hide the shiver in her voice, but all caught it anyway.

"No you're no alright! Kikyou's presence is doing this to you, so we'll get you warm again" Sango snapped taking Sachi in an embrace for assurance as well as warmth. "There's a clearing not to far from here, we'll camp there for the night."

Sachi only nodded and allowed herself to be held and led away. Yet Sango didn't know how hard the task she had taken on was, with the coldness and condemned souls so near, Sachi would remain as cold as they were while still remaining alive.

**-End Flashback-**

Sachi still looked at where the soul-collector had vanished; she felt the shivers subsiding as she clung to the black hoodie. Raising to her feet the miko of the future strode into the cento of the slightly fogged forest clearing. Starring up at the shimmering velvet sky Sachi saw a flash of a onna dressed in miko garb turning toward her, with streaming ebony tresses, but it was her face that was disturbing. She did have one; it was draped in a shroud of darkness, but Sachi knew who it was, there was no doubt that the faceless onna… was indeed Kikyou, the undead miko. No matter how hard as Sachi tried though, she could never conjure a memory of Kikyou's face; it was always black and vacant.

Sachi stood there for five minutes gazing into the stars as the moonlight fell upon her back and fiery curtain of hair. "Inuyasha…where are you…" she whispered. Looking to her friends, the emerald-indigo eyes onna sadly smiled at her slumbering companions.

They had demanded that she stay put and sleep, while they stayed up and waited for the troublesome hanyou. As much as Sachi craved rest and dreamless sleep, her body and mind wouldn't let her. Sachi's shivering limbs prevented sleep from claiming her. Her restless thoughts of concern of the inu-hanyou dressed in red with silver snow white hair haunted her every thought intently. No sleep would be coming easy this night, not until she saw him; not until Sachi heard his voice calling her name softly in a whisper.

"Sachi…"

And there it was.

Turning slowly Sachi found the very person that caused her mind to be so relentlessly restless. He stood some feet from her whit the fog obscuring his ideal image. There was sadness in his molten eyes, mixed with distrust. Whatever the conniving bitch Kikyou had said had truly shaken him. Sachi's own gaze become softer and sadder as she watched her hanyou friend's inner struggles.

"What did she say that shook you so much, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised his eyes to the miko across from him, but quickly averted his amber orbs to the lush green grass swaying against his bare feet and ankles. He said nothing; gave nothing away; yet from the look on Sachi's face told Inuyasha, that she knew it all.

A sadistic smile distorted Sachi's flawless image, to drive a shiver up the hanyou's spine. "So…she told you on to trust me, not very surprising coming from an undead clay bitch."

Inuyasha growled at the insult and Sachi looked at him curiously from the corner of her emerald eye, as she half turned away. The question in her deep captivating spheres not going unnoticed when obviously asked. _'Nani?'_

"Don't call her thought" he seethed golden eyes spitting fire.

The miko looked to the sky her smoldering mane flowing behind her down her back. "The undead have but one wish Inuyasha, to be among the living once again; they're motives are obvious and they will stop at nothing to succeed. Who can you trust more; an unblessed, living miko has only shown loyalty and friendship, or an undead miko who feasts upon the souls of the deceased to maintain her existence. How can you protect her Inuyasha, when it was because of Kikyou, that Kagome died?"

Shock, surprise, and agony burned in the center of Inuyasha's chest at Sachi's emotionless words; those were meant to hurt and they did their job flawlessly. The fact that Sachi knew Kikyou was the cause of Kagome's untimely death meant she understood why he had gone to his past lover, but not why he protected her; understandable.

Inuyasha looked at Sachi and found her once gorgeous face now marred with lack of expression and emotion, she was cold and unforgiving, but the emotions in those emerald jewels were of consuming rage and scorching hate. It was unsettling in the least when it came from such a kind soul even when she was so unblessed and scarred.

"H-How do you know that?" he asked softly as nervousness bloomed in his chest.

The young girl turned her back to the male which earned her a growl. "It's my own business to know."

"Conniving wench!" yelled out Inuyasha taking a step forward.

The dark stone faced miko half spun, her curtain of flaming hair fanning out, sparkling with fire as the emerald jewels set in her pale face burned with inner hellfire. "I'm not the conniving wench Inuyasha! That's Kikyou; she's the one that has betrayed you more times then you can count!! She deserved her fate many times over!!!"

In a sudden burst of angry speed Inuyasha was there in front of the dark miko gripping her upper arms in a near bone crushing iron like grip. His eyes burned with inner rage much like Sachi's own. His claws bit into Sachi's arms as ruby beads melted into the already dark cloth, dampening it with her life's blood. Inuyasha growled ruthlessly into Sachi's face as she bit her lips to keep herself from crying out in pain. Soon the taste of blood was even in her mouth painting her lips ruby as a single drop went past her lip to lie on pale trembling skin of her chin.

"You didn't even know her! You have no right to judge her; she was killed by Naraku who appeared like me!! How can you stand to see you loved one strike you down!!?" Inuyasha yelled shacking Sachi, who whimpered from the sudden movement that drove the hanyou's claws deeper into her skin.

Sachi looked up at the man before her with pain filled eyes. "You should be asking yourself that question, not me. In the end you two betrayed each other, weather Naraku was involved or not. You weren't meant to be, but you refused to see it Inuyasha!" Sachi's voice though filled with pain, built with determination to make the clueless inu-hanyou understand. "You didn't just desert Kagome, but you abandoned them all; them all Inuyasha!! Every time you go to her you run back to a past that never existed!!!!"

The young onna in near tears ignored the searing pain in her arms, to pathetically pound on Inuyasha's chest with her fists. It wasn't enough to hurt, but the point got across with a final fist against the hanyou's thumping heart.

"Sachi…" trailed Inuyasha touched and hurt by the unblessed miko's actions.

"Sachi…" broke though a voice of an innocent kitsune as he rouse from the young adult's yells.

Inuyasha instantly released the miko in his grasp as she rushed to the rousing Shippo. The silver haired young man bowed his head in shame. Sachi's words rang true in his heart, bringing down walls of denial to leave him naked to the truth. Kikyou wasn't what she used to be and he had abandoned the closest people to him, just in the slightest hope of getting that past Kikyou back.

"Maybe if I admitted that sooner, things would have been different" he whispered a loud looking down at his hands to find them bloodied. Inuyasha's head shot up to look at Sachi who hummed Shippo's favorite song; Kagome's song.

A flash of the undead miko played in his mind as she stood in a small clearing five feet from him her face emotionless and her dark nearly black eyes stone cold and heartless. "Can you trust the unblessed?" Kikyou had asked him, her voice sounding out with distain that was obviously directed at the kind and scarred Sachi.

"Yes" he whispered to the night as he watched the miko begin to see the kit's lids began to falls slowly shut as he fought slumber. "Yes…I can."

Sachi raised her eye to the red clad figure watching her from the cent of the clearing. Opening her no longer shivering lips she sang and her voice rang with purity. The song she sang had a sad melody and as she sang it softly but loud enough to lull all into abiding sleep.

Don't: Shania Twain

_Don't/ Don't you wish we tried/ Do you feel what I feel inside/ You're not a lot stronger then pride/ Oh, no don't/ Let your anger grow/ Tell me what you need me to know/ Please talk to me, don't close the door/ Mmm, cause I wanna hear you; wanna be near you_

_Don't fight, don't argue/ Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry/ Just let me love you/ Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go/ Don't_

_Don't give up on trust/ Don't give up on me on earth/ If we can hold long enough/ We can do it; we'll get through it_

_Don't fight; don't argue/ Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry/ Just let me love you/ Don't turn me away; don't tell me to go_

_Don't pretend that' it's ok/ Things won't get better that way/ Don't do something you might regret some day/ Don't_

_Don't give up on me/ Mmm, don't/ (we can do it) we'll get through it_

_Don't fight; don't argue/ Just give me the chance to say I'm sorry/ Just let me love you/ Don't turn me away; don't tell me to go_

_(Don't fight; don't argue) Don't give up on me/ (give me a change to say that I'm sorry) Say that I'm sorry/ (just let me love you) Don't give up on me/ (Turn me away) Don't tell me to go, no/ (don't fight; don't argue)/ (Give me a chance to say)/ Say that I'm sorry/ (Just let me love you) Don't give up on me/ (Turn me away) Don't tell me to go…_

Sachi had sung the whole song while gazing mentally at the inu-hanyou across from her. Nothing was said to either as their stare met never wavering till Sachi broke it. Looking down at the sleeping kit, she let a small smile grace her face lovingly.

"Goodnight Shippo-chan" she whispered and kissed his brow softly as he grinned in his sleeping as he curled up more in Kirara's fur.

Inuyasha walked forward to come to a halt above the kneeling miko at his feet. "Sachi…I-"

"Say nothing" she snapped softly yet rather roughly as she pulled her hoodie from her, to examine the puncture wounds on her arms. Finding them bleeding slightly still Sachi pulled her bag to her searching for the first-aid-kit. "Where is it" she growled trying to hard to ignore the pair of amber eyes burrowing into her exposed back.

Finding it at the bottom of the backpack Sachi pulled it free and found rubbing alcohol and a rage. Pouring the fowl smelling liquid on the bleach white rage Sachi took a deep breath before applying the rag to her wounds. The fire haired miko hissed loudly clenching and grinding her teeth as her emerald eyes squeezed tightly shut against the burning pain.

"Fuck" she breathed.

Inuyasha sick of seeing his miko companion in pain because of him, kneeled next to Sachi and snatched the rag from her shaky hand. Gently holding her arm, he stroked the damp rag over the wound inflicted by his claws. The inu-hanyou scowled at them as he stared at the wound he inflicted in his heated rage, but the glare was disturbed as Sachi jerked away.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I did it, so it's my responsibility to take care of them for you!" he snapped and tugged the protecting miko closer to him. Hearing her growls at him he glared at her. "We can do this with your consent or without it, and you won't like the out come."

Grumbling a hai, Sachi fell silent, while Inuyasha went about his work to cleaning and bandaging both her upper silky arms.

Sachi looked at her friend intently as he worked, noticing the dramatic changes he had gone through. "Inuyasha…?"

"Mmm" he asked without looking up from his work to the female.

She breathed deeply as she struggled for the words to say. "Do you…truly trust me? Can you really trust the unblessed?"

Her voice was sorrowful and pained. Sachi felt heavy guilt weigh her chest down, making every intake of breath a struggle. Inuyasha noticed this and the nervousness radiating off of the wounded miko like a thick cloud. Yet the sound of Sachi's emotional voice shook his core to the breaking point.

Taking her by the shoulder Inuyasha forced Sachi to look up at him with a finger under her chin. "Sachi, I trust you more then I ever did with Kikyou" seeing a gentle small smile cross her face Inuyasha knew that was the answer desired, by the little spitfire miko.

"Airigotu…Inu-kun" she breathed.

He nodded returning a small smile. "Now let's finish this bandaging so you can get some sleep; you'll need it. I'll keep guard, so you can sleep peacefully, K?"

"Alright, but why don't you wake Kouga at some point, so you can get some sleep too."

"Keh," he snorted as he tied off Sachi's last wounded arm. "I don't need sleep; I'll be fine. I'll get sleep at the village so don't worry."

Sachi gave him a look that said only one thing. _'If I wasn't so tired I'd sit you'._ The look only got a small laugh from the hanyou, and in turn made Sachi smile. "You have a nice laugh; you should laugh more. Well less sarcastically any way."

He sighed as he stood to tower above the weak yet strong onna. "Yea, whatever, just you get to bed."

With a nod Sachi retreated to her sleeping bag and curled herself into as Kirara's heavy breathing became a soft hum in the miko's ears. Looking up to the nearest tree, Sachi found her hanyou friend sitting there, perched on a branch gazing intently at the moon that hung above. The miko's eyes darkened in sorrow as she looked upon her inu-hanyou.

'_You say you trust me more then Kikyou, but how much trust is that; you trust Kagome more then me and then that clay pot combined"._

With those mournful, heavy-hearted thoughts, Sachi fell into a restless sleep as the faceless undead miko haunted her dreams.

A/N: how was that…Kikyou…that clay bitch as finally made a slight appearance…who else will show up….(shrugs) who knows (smirk). Hope u enjoyed the not so pleasant reunion. I obviously hate Kikyou, have u noticed. Sry it took so long to update…play practice with work and school leaves me no time to do jack-shit. I don't even get time to play my guitar (whimpers and pouts) but review and u just might lift my depression, lol XD

BLAZE

PUSH THE BUTTON, PLEEEEEASEEEE!!!!!!


	19. An Unblessed Cave Calling

Disclaimer: I regretfully must state this, for keeping my ass out of trouble….I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! HOW MUCH MORE DEPRESSING CAN MY LIFE GET!!!!!?

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

A sadistic smile distorted Sachi's flawless image, to drive a shiver up the hanyou's spine. "So…she told you on to trust me, not very surprising coming from an undead clay bitch."

"Conniving wench!" yelled out Inuyasha taking a step forward.

A flash of the undead miko played in his mind as she stood in a small clearing five feet from him her face emotionless and her dark nearly black eyes stone cold and heartless. "Can you trust the unblessed?" Kikyou had asked him, her voice sounding out with distain that was obviously directed at the kind and scarred Sachi.

"Yes" he whispered to the night as he watched the miko begin to see the kit's lids began to falls slowly shut as he fought slumber. "Yes…I can."

"Do you…truly trust me? Can you really trust the unblessed?"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 19-Unblessed Cave Calling**

The morning came bright and early, but chilly none the less. It was October 1st, but seemed winter would come early this year. The dew on the ground was icy cold, but still too warm to freeze and become frost, yet the breaths of the group came out in small frothy clouds of vapor as they slept. The fog from the night before still clung to the forest clearing like a blanket yet the ningen were oblivious to its presence.

The inu-hanyou in the tree watched the dawning of the sun feeling the early winter chill, but not effected by it like always.

Inuyasha flicked an ear toward the group as he turned to look down at his companions. _'No…'_ he thought. _'My friends…'_ Leaping from the tree, Inuyasha put more wood on the dying fire and made his way around the camp waking up the sleeping youkai and ningen. The silver haired male finally made his way to the curled up fire haired miko who still slept on soundly with her lips slightly open taking in even breaths. Then exhaling and forming a cloud of moisture before her face. _'I hate to wake her; she always looks so peaceful, yet the hardships are visible on her face as well…'_ he thought kneeling stroking away a strained of smoldering hair with a claw.

"Sachi, it's time to wake up" whispered Inuyasha still not moving his hand from the silky mane of hair that felt as soft and light as feathers.

"Mmm" moaned the girl turning her face slightly to look up at the inu-eared boy with the burning morning star behind his head, creating a heavenly halo. A smile crossed the sleepy miko's face as she let her face fall back into her feather pillow. "Morning, Inuyasha."

The hanyou just lightly huffed amused by the drowsy onna. "Morning, now it's time to get up" he said with a smile as he lightly shook Sachi's shoulder.

"Mmmm…" she moaned again shoving away the troublesome limb from her shoulder to turn her back to Inuyasha. "Five more minutes…" mumbled the miko.

Inuyasha huffed again but this time from annoyance for the stubborn wench on the ground. _'She usually gets up easily enough; what's with her now?" _pondered the hanyou tapping a single ivory claw on top of his bent knee. A habit he had picked up when he grew annoyed with a certain raven haired miko by the name of Kagome. "Come on Sachi, everyone else is awake and up."

Sachi moved her head to look over at Kouga. Sure enough, he was dead asleep curled up on a boulder formation in a very odd and possibly uncomfortable position. The miko turned back to the pestering hanyou with a single brow raised. The look on her face was one of extreme exhaustion and annoyance; she wasn't one to mess with in the way early morning. Hadn't even the thick headed Inuyasha figured that out by now? A patently not.

"Kouga-kun is still sleeping like a log, and he's a youkai, go wake him up." Sachi drew up her sleeping bag more sighing in pleasure, while simply declaring the conversation and debate over.

Inuyasha though had other plan; he didn't believe the conversation to be over at all; it was far from over. He growled as his hand gripped his knee in frustration with the fire haired miko. "I was hoping to leave him behind; we don't need him" he simply stated through clenched teeth with baring his fangs.

A small chuckle came from the supposedly slumbering girl. "He'd track you down and pick a fight with you like always baka. Besides…" Sachi turned back to her other side to smirk up at Inuyasha who raised a brow in uncertainty. "I like him" and miko flashed an innocent smile while shutting her eyes knowing very well the comment would pissed of Inuyasha.

And as expected an angry vein pulsed at the hanyou's temple. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as eh lined down closer to Sachi, whose innocent smile never faltered. "You're lying, I can tell. Now get up or do I have to force you?" a mischievous grin played across the inu-hanyou's face as a strange gleam sparkled in the shining eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!?"

"Oh I dare alright" smirked Inuyasha swiftly standing above the annoyed spitfire miko. With a sudden surprised squeak, waking Kouga in the process. Sachi found herself cradled in Inuyasha's arms; sleeping bag and all. "Now are you going to corporate?"

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, Shippo and Hachi watched on in amusement. The houshi turned to his wife to whisper softly in her ear.

"Is that wise for Inuyasha to be doing that?"

Sango couldn't help but laugh harshly. "Its not, but since when was Inuyasha smart; he'll learn his lesson easily enough."

The rest only nodded in agreement; Kouga just stretched long and hard on the stone boulders he was laying on.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Well?"

"Never" taunted Sachi playfully.

"Suit yourself" ad quicker then Sachi could let out a squeal; she found herself the tree that Inuyasha had slept in the night before, still holding her close. "Still being stubborn Sachi-chan? It wouldn't be in your best interests."

Sachi turned her head to look up at Inuyasha causing her fiery hair to drape over his arm and shoulder, while a confused expression was written across her face. "How would you know what is in my best interests; what are you planning pooch?" Her emerald-indigo orbs burrowed into his golden honey ones with intensity.

Inuyasha lined down slightly so his perfect nose nearly touched Sachi's. "This." Inuyasha curled a single arm around his captive's waist while holding her over the edge of the high branch. Quickly after changing his grip the hanyou took his free hand and pulled away the plushy sleeping bag to watch it fall to the ground some 20 to 30 feet below.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" cried out Sachi clinging to Inuyasha in desperation for warmth and realization she could fall; never noticing both her arms were looped around his strong neck. She did stiffen though when she turned to look the handsome hanyou in the face to find her placement, but the sight hold on her waist kept her from moving. "You are one sadistic bastard, Inuyasha" she whispered softly and airy, so her words held no true affect.

Lining down so his lips nearly caressed the shell of the perplexed miko's ear he whispered only a few words. "Only to you Sachi-chan" and his hot breath blew in the miko's ear driving strange shivers and sensations up her spin. Yet before she could conclude anything on the strange sensations Sachi saw she was now on the ground again.

The jeweled gaze of the powerful miko looked up at the son of Inu no Tashio. "I hate you" she breathed softly as if she was very serious, but Inuyasha still heard that fiery playfulness the future shrine maiden was known for.

Inuyasha mentally grinned. "I know" came his simple answer as if it didn't matter at all and in truth it didn't. Letting a smirk grace his face finally Inuyasha placed Sachi on her own two pair feet. "Now that you're awake we can g-"

"SIT!!!"

CRASH!!!!!

"Argh….gaaa" twitched and moaned the punished male in his own creator fashioned after his falling frame.

"That's for my rude awaking! I didn't sleep well and I don't appreciate being woken up by tangling from a tree till my sleeping bag falls off!! And it being so cold doesn't make things any better I'll have you know Inuyasha!!!"

Kouga laughed at the vanquished hanyou as he strode forward to the huffing miko to drape an arm over her shoulders, while she stiffened and became instantly quiet. "She has a point there inu-kono demo…" he trailed turning his ookami icy blue eyes to the nervous Sachi. "It would have helped if you wore something that didn't show off those flawless long legs of yours…and that hoodie contraption you're wearing doesn't seem to cut it."

A bright burning blush spread across Sachi's cheeks, and the coldness of the air almost made it a painful dull burning sensation. Yet all the while as she blushed and kept her eyes on her feet she pulled at the bottom hem of her hooded zip-up sweatshirt to cover her long pale legs. They were very much revealed and naked to the cold autumn air from the short pajama shorts she had on now. The goose bumps on her legs showed just how cold she was.

"You weren't wearing that last night when you went to bed" Inuyasha said from his creator stating the obvious as always. But seeing the strong arm of the ookami prince's draped around the miko a growl formed in his chest and throat; a warning that meant a lot more then the inu-hanyou truly wanted to give away. Kouga backed off stepping away from Sachi with hands up in the air in a surrender gesture as Sachi let out a soft sigh of relief instantly.

"I got hot during the night. I had these shorts under the pants so I took them off" stated the shy girl as the rosy ting to her cheeks become nothing short of crimson.

Huffing, Inuyasha shrugged off the awkwardness of the conversation as he drew himself from his hole in the ground. Even though the hanyou's eyes were practically glued to Sachi's well curved and slim muscular legs; they were undoubtedly admirable for a female of any race. Finally ripping his molten gold eyes away from the scene of Sachi rummaging through her bag for cloths; no one saw the blush on Inuyasha's face.

Spinning around to face them all with cloths in her arms Sachi smiled. "I'll go change while you guys finish packing" and she ran off to the edge of the clearing to vanish behind some trees and bushes.

The female taijiya watched her friend go with a worried expression written clearly on her face. "She seemed different this morning. Sachi usually gets up well, but today she was exhausted even when she said 'sit' she said it with weariness I her voice. "

Miroku stood next to his beloved wife nodding having noticed it too. "She said she wasn't able to sleep well, but I didn't hear her tossing and turning last night." The perverted houshi turned to the silent inu-hanyou who too looked at the place the strange and unique miko had vanished to. "Did you hear anything Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to his friend in surprise. "What? Oh…no, I didn't hear anything" he said softly as if still half in his daze. Then Sachi appeared at the edge of the mori clearing all smiles and dressed in the same looking uniform as she had the first time she had met them all.

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder looking strangely at Sachi. "Sachi, you were complaining of cold, then why are you dressed in a skirt?"

Cheery laughter came from the miko warming them all down to the core as she looked lovingly at the kit on her shoulder. "That's because I was nice and warm in my sleeping bag and the sudden clod almost hurt."

"It did not" snapped Inuyasha stuffing his hands in his haori sleeves. "And don't come whining to me when your weak mortal body gets sick!"

"Did you forget Inu-kun…" Sachi unsheathed her claws. "I'm also part youkai."

The hanyou and miko stood stone still in a death glare starring down each other like there was nothing else in the world. Neither moved a while waiting for the other to attack, but a certain nervous houshi butted in and two dirty glares.

"Perhaps fighting can wait for training" stated the nervous Miroku.

Sachi blinked retracting her claws then smiled happily. "Hai, let's go; I want to get to the village soon. I'm kinda excited to see it, and find out how well it's doing now."

Sango became saddened at the young miko's words, but knew the village she had grown up in was doing well with the monster Naraku good and dead. "Hai lets go" she whispered and all climbed onto Hachi and were off to the village of the Taijiyas.

The ride was peaceful, except for a few pesky youkai that decided to attack want the Shikon no Tama. They were weak and easily taken care of by Inuyasha and Sachi one done no more problems arouse of the trip. Soon thought as the sun made its travel across the azure sky and down to the land a cry went out by the young onna taijiya.

"Look! There it is!!"

All eyes turned to the mountain that was ahead of them. Small clouds of grey cooking fire's smoke rouse from a plateau on the side of the mountain. The Inu no Taishi nearer Sachi was able to make out a village surrounded by vertical pointed tree width fortress walls, with a reinforced gate.

Sachi looked to Sango awed and proud. Sango seeing the look the young fire haired miko gave her, she felt the swell of pride blossom in her chest as well. The taijiya people had a lot to be proud of as well as sorrow for, but this was their time to shine with glory and they would do it proudly.

'_We have come a long way' _Sango thought atop Kirara with elderly Kaede quiet and deep in thought like she had been the whole trip. "Kohaku…" she whispered mournfully bowing her head. "I wish you were here…"

Little did the onna know that a hanyou and miko both heard her plea. But it was Sachi who truly felt for the taijiya; she knew how it felt to loose a sibling. No one else knew thought, and she was never one to tell either so Sachi pushed all thoughts aside and remained silent.

It was a short time after Sango plea for her brother that the strange assembly of ningen and youkai came to the village. Sachi was in awe as they landed in the inner courtyard where the majority of the people assemble. But something was off; the village people were circling them with weapons in hand with uncertain glares in their direction.

"Sango-chan?" inquired the shrine maiden nervously as she jumped from Hachi's back as Inuyasha followed suit with a hand on Tetsusiaga.

Sango too appeared on edge as she took a few steps forward with her houshi husband by her side. "What's the matter here? It's me, Sango along with my friends; we don't mean you harm."

"Hai, it's just us" spoke up Miroku. "We're the one's that brought you here after Naraku or other youkai destroyed you're villages."

At the houshi's words the ground parted respectably and walking forward was an elderly man with a katana strapped to his back. His hair was salt and pepper color with a short silver white beard. He was older, but he was built like a warrior and in a simple all white haori and hakama he was radiating respect. The aura the strange ningen man gave off made Sachi over sensitive senses flare in warning; she grip the wrist next to her.

Inuyasha looked at the miko from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing as eh looked back at the ningen male.

"Son'ou?" questioned Sango surprised as well as Miroku from the strange expression on the elder warrior's face.

"Gomen nasai Sango-sama, Miroku-sama" the man said bowing deeply at the waist. "The warriors of the village sensed a very strong and disturbing aura. We all were unsure of its temperament, so we armed ourselves." A gentle smile crossed his face as the crows face on the corner of his eyes became even more visible. "I do hope we haven't offended the little miko."

All eyes turned to the still nervous Sachi, who was totally lost. Seeing the eyes of Son'ou on her she found strength to speak. "You talk'in to me?"

Son'ou (A/N: Son'ou is really village elder in Jap. And I found it fitting to call him such, being no one knows his real name :D) chuckled lightly. "You sure area something my dear…being oblivious to your own aura, you must be joking?" The swordsmen laughed a little more, but seeing no one laughing he stopped dead wide-eyed. "You mean young lady, that you don't know your aura!?"

Sachi didn't say a word as she stood there with Inuyasha by her side, which as well was as silent and stone. The elderly man came forward to Miroku and Sango and gave another bow to them.

"So this is why you brought the little miko here? To be trained?"

Sango nodded stiffly. "She needs both spiritual training as well as in combat."

Son'ou stroked his bread as eh though deeply and thoroughly. The grey haired man turned to a still utterly confused Sachi and walked up to her. Son'ou's wise grey eyes pierced into Sachi's emerald ones as he looked her over muttering all the while to himself. The white garbed ningen male circled around the darkly clad miko causing Inuyasha to step away, but did so with little complaint. Once again facing Sachi, Son'ou smiled a wide toothy smile that showed his white perfect teeth.

"Exquisite! I have not seen or heard of such a fascinating miko as you. Your power rivals that of Midoriko, if not more" stated the armed man as he lined down for a closer look of the fire hared miko's face. Reaching up with a single wrinkled hand he pushed aside the smoldering bangs of red to gaze upon the flawless brow beneath. "Interesting…" he whispered aloud as if thinking aloud. Without even asking Son'ou placed three fingers of his right hand on the center of Sachi's forehead.

There was a sudden flash of pure white light that blinded all for mere seconds. As quick as it came though, it vanished. Now laying on the center of the future miko's brow was the mysterious mark that always seemed to fade in and out. The four pointed star was very illusive indeed.

Son'ou straightened to stand above a bewildered young onna who blinked back at him. He turned to the rest of the group a serious look on his face. "She is in great need of spiritual training; I will train her as requested."

"When will ye begin?" asked the elderly Kaede as she stepped forward her single good eye never leaving the tall strong ningen.

The warrior male grinned down at elderly miko. "We will begin at the morrow, but…" he trailed as eh turned to face the side of the mountain that loomed above them. "This woman-child must meet…" he looked over his shoulder at Sachi, who stiffened as nervousness bloomed in her chest. "…Midoriko."

"M-Midoriko!!? I thought she was dead!!!" sounded out Sachi's gasping shocked voice.

"Oh she is" stated Inuyasha surprising the miko that he spoke, even if the annoyance having to be quite getting on his nerves. "She's just not berried."

"WHAT!!!!?"

A monstrosity of a cave loomed in front of them all. The playful and soft pedals of wild flowers caressed a certain nervous miko's legs. The late afternoon sun pounded on the strange assembly of people. It was the majority of the group that stayed back to carefully watch the unblessed miko that stood before the cavern mouth; alone and stationary.

Sachi gazed up at the gapping hole in the mountain side. There was a sense of awe in her core as a high volume of holy power played across her body. Yet there hidden inside that holy power was something tainted, something uncontrollable, fighting to be free and wreak havoc on all. The combination of holy and tainted powers made the red haired onna nervous as she looked over her shoulder at her group of friends; they nodded their encouragement.

"Right…" came the soft whisper of her anxious voice. "Here goes noth'in…"

With a surprisingly steady hand that shocked Sachi herself, she reached up to the barrier that shimmered before her in a cerulean blue. _'Barriers are meant to keep things out, so why are Inuyasha and them pushing me to get past this barrier? Is it a test or something?'_ Sachi thought, but as her middle finger on her right hand just barely touched the surface of the shield all thoughts died.

An abrupt flash of blue and white filled the cave mouth blinding all for a time. But as soon as the light came, it vanished leaving behind shocked blinking spectators.

"What just happened?" quivered Sachi's uncertain question as she blinked away dots in her vision taking slow steps backward.

Inuyasha cures and scowled. "How much more are we going to have to deal with these damn flashing lights; they're getting fucking annoying!!"

All ignored the foil mouthed hanyou as all watched Sango run forward, which the whole Inu no Taishi followed. The taijiya stopped at Sachi's side with a serious look on her face. Reaching up the onna placed her hand where the barrier was at. But as she did so, there was no zap of repulsion, or the waver of the azure shield as it accepted the guest. No, there wasn't either; the barrier didn't answer at all.

"The barrier…" whispered Sango shocked easily heard in her voice. "It's gone; the barrier is completely gone! There's nothing left of it!"  
"That's impossible! That was Midoriko-sama's barrier; no one has ever been able to dispel this barrier, whether that be youkai or miko!" gasped Miroku as he too placed himself at his wife's side and hung his cured hand through the entrance of the cave; nothing was there. The houshi's hand fell as if in a daze he turned to a still perplexed young miko. "Sachi, you just broke the great miko Midoriko-sama's barrier that has held for centuries, possibly decades against many forms of enemies!"

Sachi clench her hands nervously as she nibbled at her lower lip while her eyes flew back and forth to throw back a retort at the houshi. Finding no good comeback or humors comment just settled for defending herself. "Well they you shouldn't have asked me to go through the barrier!!"

"We didn't expect you to break it wench! You were just supposed to go through the damn barrier!" scuffed a certain bored silver haired and golden eyed hanyou.

Sachi glared over her shoulder, but remained where she was and fighting the urge to scream out 'sit' once more to see Inuyasha eating dirt. So to keep herself under control Sachi turned to Son'ou who came to a stop at her side looking up at the mouth of the dark and eerie cavern. Emerald eyes looked up at the ancient warrior. "Sensei?"

The bearded man looked down at his new student, and smile. "This is good thing my student. It means you were meant to be here. No one else was able to remotely affect this ancient barrier, yet you break it…how fascinating…"

"Are we going in or not" grumbled Kouga with a silent yet patient Shippo on his shoulder.

"Hai, we will" answered Son'ou a little more then annoyed.

"Now?"

The swordsmen glared at the ookami youkai. "Hai, now." The elderly sensei looked down at his new gakuto (A/N: means student in a sense). "Lead the way Sachi."

Nibbling once more at her bottom lip Sachi mustered what courage she could as she slowly strode into the dark and foreboding giant cavern. It was damp and murky; the hollow sound of her footsteps echoed as it was accompanied by the footfalls of the others behind her, sounding like thunder of an appending storm. Sachi felt many pairs of eyes on her back as she stumbled blindly and half-heartedly in the dimly lit darkness. The crunch of objects under the young miko's boots told her instantly what the cave was, or what it represented. Sachi didn't need to sense the youkai aura that hung in the ancient heavy air, to know where she was.

'_A youkai grave'_ Sachi thought.

The tense miko stumbled again to land on her bare knees. Her hands praised her fall and she saw her nails shipped surface.

'_I need to redo my nails again…'_ she trailed in thought. "Wait…" she whispered. She could see her hands in a dim blue light. Looking slowly upward skittish of what she might find before her. And as her eyes met what was before her, Sachi's eyes grew extremely wide as they grew dull and vacant. Sachi's heavy breathing filled the open doom like cavern belly; she never noticed the other come up to stand next to her, as they too gazed up at the large structure set in stone before them.

"Midoriko-sama…" whispered Miroku as eh held up his prayer bead covered hand in blessing and prayer.

All was silent except for the miko's breathing, as eyes looked upon the creator of the Shikon no Tama that glowed ever so slightly around Sachi's neck. The hole in Midoriko's chest was where the Shikon was birthed from, clearly seen. The great and powerful miko was indeed trapped with the jaws of a giant dragon like youkai that was made up of multiple kinds of youkai. It was all captured in stone and the mournful expression set on Midoriko's face was truly heart wrenching.

It was a sad defeated expression. It was as if there was no hope of escape or freedom; no flicker of like at the end of the nightmarish tunnel. No escape from the endless war and bloodshed. Midoriko looked to be in about tears, yet there was determination and bravery in the pale complexion of her face. Her face was flawless, as the pristine four pointed star on her brow was clearly seen between her cascades of bangs.

"A four-pointed star mark…" whispered Inuyasha being this the first time since he had spoken upon entering the cave like grave. "Wait…Sachi!" And he spun to look at the still kneeling miko. There on her bow was a still glowing star.

"Ye understand now Inuyasha; do ye understand why young Sachi had to come here" said Kaede as she stood at the oblivious Miko's side.

Shippo hopped to the inu-hanyou's head. "I don't get it?"

"Sachi-chan, is connected to Midoriko some how" answered the for once serious houshi.

Inuyasha looked at Sachi as she took to her feet ever so slowly. She starred straight forward with unseeing vacant eyes. The deep emerald jewels set in the miko's face was hazy as she reached out a hand as she took a few steps forward toward the mound of ancient stone. Once the fire haired miko was inched away from the youkai statue she lined forward to touch it as both mark and Shikon glowed with holy light.

"NO! Sachi don't touch it!!" screamed out the group frantic with fear of what would happen as they all rushed forward to stop her.

The holy maiden's unblessed hand laid itself flash against the stony corpse.

An explosion of light filled the cavern. Ti was silent, but the sheer power behind it nearly knocked all of the Inu no Taishi from their feet. Soon thought the light faded as the energy surge subsided as all eyes looked upon the stationary miko that had her back turned to them all. The pale agile hand fell back to her said as long angry cracks appeared along the stone structure that was legendary.

"Huh!?" gasped all as pieces began to fall away, all the while in their heads they screamed. _'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SACHI!!!!?'_

More pieces of jagged stone fell away from both Midoriko and the youkai to reveal that the ancient stone was…hollow. The beast that was once flesh and blood was just a molding of its former power; the hide and bone disintegrating into nothing but dust as the ages progressed. More stone fragments fell to the gone covered ground, orbs of either fiery red-orange or holy white blue shot out of the holes in the statue to hover in the air. With a final loud crash, the cherished sculpture of the battle fought so long ago that made the Shikon into being shattered across the ground in a million sparkling grey shards.

"Dear Kami…" whispered Kaede, her single eyes wide in shock and hurt.

Inuyasha took a hesitant step toward the young miko dressed in black. "Sachi…?" he whispered moving forward a little more.

The young onna turned to face them and once she did all noticed her eyes were all white. No pupil; no emerald-indigo colored iris, all was white as if she her eyes had rolled back into her head, yet these radiated a small white glow. As the group stepped forward to help their friend, the orbs that hung above to plummet down at Sachi, to ender her body as a wind built up like a storm. This storm though, was a cyclone of power wrapped around Sachi, and wouldn't let go.

"Ahhhhhhh" and the screeched ripping from Sachi's throat reverberated off the stone walls. It made the pain in it that much more unbearable. The wind of the storm built up further, flapping around the mane of smoldering hair and the black plaid skirt. "AHHHHH!!!!" came the pain filled scream again to drive shivers up both ningen and youkai spines.

"SAAAACHIIII!!!!" Cried out the silver haired hanyou reaching out a hand for the pain stricken girl. Inuyasha could do nothing as the storm around the miko increased in power, as more screams and cries of pain came from her throat. "SAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: sry once more about the wait but u know how things can get I hope. I really don't have much to say; too tired. I just want to say remember to review cuz I'll get pissy if u don't!

This BLAZE is out!

Happy slightly late Thanksgiving:D


	20. Truth Behind the Unblessed Soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"Ahhhhhhh" and the screeched ripping from Sachi's throat reverberated off the stone walls. It made the pain in it that much more unbearable. The wind of the storm built up further, flapping around the mane of smoldering hair and the black plaid skirt. "AHHHHH!!!!" came the pain filled scream again to drive shivers up both ningen and youkai spines.

"SAAAACHIIII!!!!" Cried out the silver haired hanyou, as he reached out his hand for the pain stricken miko. Inuyasha could do nothing as the storm around the miko increased in power, as more screams and cries of pain came from her throat. "SAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 20-Truth behind the Unblessed Soul**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

Suspended in the air with her hair flying around her, Sachi appeared not of the mortal world as her body glowed with a soft white light. All watched transfixed at the scene; orbs of red-orange and white flew at the miko to be absorbed into her body.

_Leading you down into my core_

"What are those things" squeaked Shippo on Miroku's shoulder now.

"Souls" came two voices in unison and all heads turned to look for Son'ou to Inuyasha in shocked surprise. Both warriors' bodies were visibly stiff with nervousness and their faces hard with seriousness.

_Where I've become numb without a soul_

Sango turned to the warrior man in white. "If those are souls, why are they different colors?"

A growl of a furious kind filled the cavern as Sachi's moans became quiet. All knew that growl anywhere; they all turned to look at Inuyasha. "Because…ningen souls are white or blue, while the red-orange souls…are youkai soul." Angry molten gold eyes glared at Sachi, but not her personally, but the at the souls entering her body causing her pain. While he stood there unable to help or grant comfort because of the purify light Sachi gave off.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold/ until you find it there and lead it back home_

As the group worriedly watched their friend hover there they saw as the light became denser as if it was mist. It swirled around the slim frame of Sachi, to slowly take a form at her now slightly hunched over back. As if the mist was coming from within her; all eyes widened as the creamy white blue mist took on a ningen form. Eyes watched ever so intently, not wanting to miss anything that was happening. With another burst of light, not nearly as strong as before and the sparkle of holy power a figure rouse from Sachi's back as she fell to the ground on all fours. The misty figure of a woman hovered over the fallen miko's form as her body gave off more pale mist.

The milky blue-white woman turned her warm strong eyes to the group standing there in pure awe.

_Wake me you inside/ wake me up inside_

"Midoriko!!" came out the whole group's airy gasps.

She nodded her head slowly and sadly. **"Gomen nasai, for appearing in such a way, but there was no other way; forgive me."**

"Midoriko-sama…" whispered Miroku hesitantly as he stepped forward. "Do you know what's going on here?"

The power miko bowed her head mournfully to stare at the still kneeling Sachi, who heaved for breath. Tears started to fall slowly down her cheeks; her eyes never leaving Sachi. **"A war is brewing and it is inevitable, and young Sachi is in the center of it all; she's the one that could sway the outcome for either side."**

Inuyasha growled deeply that would do any inu youkai proud as he stepped forward starring down the misty spirit of Midoriko. "What's you connection to Sachi!?"

_Call my name and save me from the dark/ bid my blood to run before I come undone/ save me from the nothing I've become_

The miko looked over the inu-hanyou intently as if seeing if measuring up Inuyasha. Finally thought after a dramatic pause and silence that unnerved all a soft smile crossed her face; identical to Sachi's. **"Sachi, is my reincarnation. And because of carrying my soul has caused her great tragedy. Every great miko's life is filled with misfortune and pain. Sachi has had it harder then most; I blame myself fully. She was meant for so much more, then fixing my unfortunate mistakes."**

"Ye choose her, did ye not?" asked Kaede sadly as she stepped forward.

Midoriko slowly nodded in agreement; all could see the raw emotion and tears that prevented the great miko from speaking.

Inuyasha snarled and glared at the miko with more furiousness then any of them had ever seen. They all could almost see the red tint that the edge of Inuyasha eyes. "You killed her…"

Midoriko looked upon the strong and determined hanyou with pure regret on her face and in her sad brown eyes. **"Hai"** was the quiet answer that shocked them all. **"I had to kill the soul that was once hers and replace it with mine; there was no other way."**

_Now that I know what I'm without/ you can't just leave me/ breathe into me and make me real/ bring me to life_

All stood dumbfounded at the miko that gave birth to the Shikon no Tama. The Sachi that could have been was dead, because of Midoriko; Sachi was changed into something she was originally not meant to be.

Furious gold burrowed into brown with fires of his very spirit as the red bleed further into the white. "You killed the Sachi that could have been and replaced it with the Sachi we see now….DAMN YOU; DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART!!!!!?"

"Inuyasha?!" gasped Kaede shocked beyond all recollection of ever being that shocked before.

"**The Sachi you know would have been different from the one that she would have originally would have been, but then you wouldn't be so attached to her now would you Inuyasha. If it wasn't Sachi it would have been a possible another 10 or more years before another candidate would have appeared and she would be sitting here."** Midoriko the whole time remained stone faced while her eyes remained sad and regretful.

"Damn you…" seethed Inuyasha, but he couldn't do anything about the past no matter how hard he tried.

_Wake me up inside/ wake me up inside/ call my name and save me from the dark_

Sango placed a hand on her hanyou friend's shoulder to comfort him; even if she knew it to be impossible she tried. "What happens to the Sachi-chan we know?"

Deep coffee eyes fell upon the taijiya. **"She will prevail over what I couldn't and you all must help her. Help her from herself, because she my have my soul, but she also has the great youkai's soul that I fought those many centuries ago."**

Shippo jumped to the ground to stare up at the great ancient miko. "I don't get it." Everything was way over the young kit's head.

"Sachi-chan, my gakuto, is the Shikon no Tama in ningen form" stated Son'ou, his face expressionless and his grey eyes hard.

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone/ save me from the nothing I've become/ bring me to life_

"What!?" gasped all but Inuyasha, Kaede and Son'ou. The lines had all been laid out, they only had to line them up as some had. Many eyes went from the misty Midoriko to the still hunched over Sachi kneeling on the ground. Soon though, eyes fully fell on the fire haired miko smelling of condemned roses and hellfire.

Growls of a most furious kind came from Sachi's ribcage as their deep rumble shook her body. The once pure white-blue mist that was radiating off her was now becoming tainted and darkly with black and purple colors. The now tainted mist came off of Sachi like flames of smoldering log, but slower, more graceful and foreboding. A ravaging aura rivaling that of Hell itself built up to fly around the darkly dressed miko as she took to her feet. All the while, more furious growls came from her chest. When she raised her face to them all, all they saw was a crazed beast with razor sharp elongated fangs, blood red glowing eyes, a trio of ebony strips down the sides of her face. The animal that looked yet did not look like Sachi raised her long ebony claws as her whole petite frame shook further, as a tremor took over her body. Every movement she made was jerky and strained. Flinging her head back, her snarling lips open as she screamed a vicious cry at the doomed ceiling.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The cry rang though the eerie cave shacking it till small portions of stone and ruble fell from the ceiling and walls. All eyes were strained on Sachi horrified and transfixed, as the young onna they had come to know took on a demonic aura that nearly sickened them all.

"Sachi…" whimpered Inuyasha as the worry and pain in his voice very well noticed. _'Is she transforming? Do I look that horrifying when I transform?"_ asked Inuyasha to himself and got no answers as Sachi took on more of a youkai appearance.

The magenta dragon scales sparkled like blood under the moon as they appeared on Sachi's arms; starting from her fingers to fade away just before her elbows. A snow leopard's speckled tail shot out from underneath of the flapping skirt in the demonic wind. Through the tumble of the fiery mane, all noticed Sachi's ningen ears dissolve away as inu ears of midnight black perked up from underneath the miko's hair. Her feet bulged in her warn plain black combat boots, till with a loud snap they blew apart flinging leather shrapnel into all corners of the cave. Now where normal ningen feet should have been, were now padded neko feet with soft silky ebony fur trailing up her slim and muscular legs to fade back into flesh at the knees. All the while as the transformation progressed, screams of rage and anguish came from Sachi's throat. Sachi's screams were so strong all swore her throat would start to tare and bleed from how powerful the cries were.

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

The strange perplexing miko was hunched over slightly as all watched unable to move. Even Midoriko was shocked into silence as she was suspended into the air from behind the young modern miko Sachi. Every single person in the cave watched as something pulled at the cloth of the fire haired mikos' shoulders. It pushed and pulsed as the cotton fabric grew tighter and tighter. In a bone chilling sound of ripping cloth and a pain filled cry, wings of the blackest of night came forth from Sachi's back. The obsidian feathers dripped ruby droplets, all four wings dripped blood that splattered across the bone covered cave floor.

"Ahh" gasped all in shock and awe.

Sachi collapsed to one knee and herself with one clawed and scaled hand. The growls quieted to almost a purr of warning. The tainted misty flames around the miko swirled about to melt, burn and blacken the already grey stone. Ever so slowly Sachi turned her head to look at the assembly of youkai and ningen. The Inu Taishi saw their friend's slitted eyes and found them not a teal blue, but a deep tainted purple surrounded by ruby red.

_All this time I can't see believe I couldn't see/ kept in the dark but you where there in front of me/ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

"Huh" everyone gasped at the evil gleam in Sachi's eyes and the malevolent smile on her flawless face.

Rising to her padded feet slowly and gracefully eyed them all like prey. The full blooded youkai Sachi took a single step forward.

"**Sachi…that's enough."**

The Inu Taishi felt their hearts throb in their tight chests at the sound of the soft gentle voice that still held so much command. The sound of it brought forth memories of old; good or bad, the simple sound their departed friend's voice nearly drove all of them to their knees.

"Kagome…" whispered all in unison.

Appearing by the forcefully frozen Sachi, was none other then Kagome, but like Midoriko she was nothing but condensed mist. Her gentle genuine smile on her face as her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter and happiness. All starred in awe of trio of mikos before them, only noticing then just how much they all looked alike.

_Got to open my eyes to everything/ without a thought with a voice within the soul_

"**Hello everyone"**Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango took a step forward, but the fast that a still furious and crazed Sachi was by the spirit girl stopped the taijiya. "Kagome…is it really you? Are you really here?"

_Don't let me die here there must be something more _

Kagome's smile widened. **"Hai, I'm here, in a sense Sango-chan. Gomen that I was away so long, but I needed to save my energy for contacting Sachi and Inuyasha."**

Sango could say nothing as tears built up in her brown eyes. Not knowing what else to do the strong taijiya dove and hide her face in her husband's chest. She wept, but not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Miroku comforted his beloved wife as eh stroked comforting circles into her back. Looking up at his miko friend, there was confusion in his cloudy wise eyes.

"Kagome-sama…are you…?"

Said miko clasped her hand behind her back making her appear very innocent as she giggled slightly. **"I'm at peace Miroku, airigotu for asking"** she said smiling sweetly.

"Oi, wench maybe you can tell us what's going on with Sachi" snapped Inuyasha annoyed that the problem at hand was being ignored, when the very problem was still standing there frozen in place.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared daggers at the hanyou, who shivered from its sheer power, but found it refreshing none the less. **"I'd say **_**sit**_**, but it doesn't work any more as you can tell! I'll have to have Sachi-chan sit you for me."**

"Not funny" huffed back the inu eared and golden eyes male. "Her sits hurt more then yours, believe it or not."

All laughed even Midoriko whose laugh seemed far more mournful then the rest. Yet the descended elder miko clung to Sachi's restrained quivering body as her purple, miasma like eyes shot back and forth from person to person.

"**The hanyou is correct Kagome, we must correct the transformation. Sachi can't stay like this for much longer or it will become permanent"** stated an ever calm Midoriko.

_Bring me to life_

The younger miko nodded becoming serious. Stepping closer to the now subdued and kneeling Sachi; Kagome laid a hand lightly on the other girl's shoulder. Nodding to each other Midoriko closed her eyes as the once raven haired teen followed suit. A soft pink glow enveloped the trio as Sachi's growls built only to be overcome by the light and quieted to nothing.

As the others watched nervous and worried for both Sachi and the other two spirit miko's, soon though their worries subsided as the ebony strips on Sachi's cheeks faded away to reveal the pale flawless flesh beneath. The once elongated fangs and ebony claws soon melted away to become long yet dull ningen nails and ningen teeth. They were soon followed by the vanishing of the cute fuzzy black inu ears as the ningen fleshy lobs appeared once more. The gentle sway of the speckled feline tail disappeared as it retracted back to where it had come from. The neko paws reverted back to Sachi's normal perfect petite feet as the ebony fur fell away leaving behind pale skin of porcelain. It was the scales on the fired haired miko arms that came next. The magenta scales fell away to litter the stone ground to sparkle like jewels in the pink light the mikos gave off. All the while as Midoriko and Kagome subdue the raging flames of the youkai, those tainted flames of mist relentlessly struggled against the purify light.

Sachi's mouth was open as if in a gasp as she peered up at the cavern ceiling. The crimson and purple bleed from her eyes into the white and the deep emerald she was known for. And as her eyes faded back to normal the two pairs of obsidian retreated painfully back into her back as it arched as she let loose a silent scream to the sky.

_Wake me up inside/ wake me up inside_

The wings gone; all else was gone. The only thing to take notice of Sachi's sudden transformation was none existent of arm warmers and boots that were now in rags and pieces. The way Sachi's black uniform hung lousily at her shoulders, showed off the tanned tops of the unblessed miko's breasts. The modern shrine maiden kneeled there panting heavily for much needed breath, with her eyes half lidded her face pale. It was in that instant that the emerald-indigo eyes rolled back into her head to reveal the whites of her eyes. A soft sigh left her pale rosy lips and Sachi fell into unconsciousness and fall to the grave like ground face first.

_Call my name and save from the dark_

"Sachi!!" cried Inuyasha as he sprang forward to be by the fallen girl's side. Softly flipping her on to her back the worry stricken inu-hanyou took her in his arms.

The dark miko's body felt weak and fragile like never before as she lay there in his arms; so venerable and scarred. Inuyasha did see Sachi's scars though; saw how much the gorgeous body was marred by the pearl white shinning scars running up and down her arms and body. He saw the start of the ugly jagged scar that went from shoulder to hip; the pair of star shaped scar that were shinning paler then the porcelain skin. Inuyasha cuddled the fallen unblessed miko closer to his chest in her weakened state. He felt the urge to protect her, this wounded miko who was so much like himself.

_Bid my blood to run before I become undone _

'_Sachi…' _he thought hugging the limp body to his chest even more as he buried his nose into her flaming mane of hair. _'What's happening to us Sachi?' _

_Save me from the nothing from become_

"Inuyasha," interrupted a voice above him. The hanyou looked up annoyed, but did not show it. Golden honey met sad yet warm coffee and they stayed that way for a time before a certain miko's voice broke the silence.

_Now that I know what I'm without _

"**You must protect her." **The sadness in Kagome's voice was easily noticed.

Inuyasha looked to the unconscious Sachi in his arms where he kneeled on the ground. "What if I can't? Look at what happened to you; I wasn't able to protect you what makes you think I'll be any better at protecting Sachi?"

A small innocent chuckle came from Kagome as she stared at her dear friend. "IF you stood where I am now, you wouldn't be so skeptical, Inu-kun."

_You can't just leave me _

The silver haired inu-hanyou didn't respond as he raised himself to his feet with Sachi in his arms bridle style.

"Inuyasha," began Midoriko, her face seeming stretched and strained. **"If Sachi becomes full youkai, there is no turning back. You are her leash; you are the only one to keep her under control. You are her sheath, as much as she is yours. Train her as best as you can as Son'ou trains her as well. When the time comes, when she is done with her training go back to Edo, her other Sensei will find you there. War is eminent, son of Inu no Tashio; she must be prepared."**

Then the misty Midoriko faded away as she dove herself at Sachi and with a sudden intake of breath from the onna, told them all Sachi's soul was now in balance; for now.

"**Good luck Inuyasha, I'll be watching you"** whispered Kagome. **"If she fails…we all fail…"** then the chaired miko of the past Inu Taishi faded away a sad smile still played across her face as always when she saw the man she loved with someone other then her.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

Inuyasha clenched his fangs in anger with himself. He saw the heartbroken look in Kagome's warm laughing hazel eyes as she took in Inuyasha holding Sachi close to his body as he had once done for her. He saw that lying smile she had placed on her face to hide all the pain she was under because of him; a stupid useless hanyou. He hated himself and felt a flicker of rage directed at Sachi for being where Kagome should have been if she was alive. The silver haired male knew it was wrong to blame a very innocent onna for his failure, yet the feeling wouldn't leave, no matter how hard it tried.

_Bring me to life……_

Mentally sighing in exhaustion of both body and mind as well as irritation of the situation, the amber eyed male turned on his heel head for the cave's distant entrance, all the while carrying Sachi while he liked the sensation of her in his strong arms as well as hating it at the same time. While Inuyasha battled with his overflowing ningen emotions he so despised he was followed by the others of the Inu no Taishi as well as Son'ou and Kouga to the Slayer's Village. The walk there was not long but for them it seemed to take forever in the unsettling quiet that had befallen the normally cheery and talkative group of individuals.

There was one thing though, kept the silence of the group becoming too much to bare. It was the question that mostly plagued the hanyou's mind along with the scuffle of unbalanced emotions.

Inuyasha looked down at the serene face of the miko he held in his arms. _'Who in the hell is this other sensei?"_

A/N: sry it took me forever and a day; dame school is being annoying. But here, u all have the secret behind Sachi's strange abilities and soul. Did any of you figure it out in the beginning? I tried to set up all the clues carefully while not giving it away….star may have given away if some people remembered where it was from. But I hoped u liked it and how freaking strange Sachi's youkai form is…course that's not even the half of it! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm so evil

THIS **BLAZE** HAS LEFT THE BUILDING

**PS- airigotu to those that have reviewed I look forward to more; I love hearing what u think about my story**

PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW DAMNIT! (smiles sweetly) Please….. :D


	21. In the Unblessed He Sought, He Found

Disclaimer: I'd love to say Inuyasha and co belong to me, but then I'd be called a big fat lousy liar; Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-san.

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

The power miko bowed her head mournfully to stare at the still kneeling Sachi, who heaved for breath. Tears started to fall slowly down her cheeks; her eyes never leaving Sachi. **"A war is brewing and it is inevitable, and young Sachi is in the center of it all; she's the one that could sway the outcome for either side."**

"Sachi-chan, my gakuto, is the Shikon no Tama in ningen form" stated Son'ou, his face expressionless and his grey eyes hard.

"**You must protect her." **The sadness in Kagome's voice was easily noticed.

"**Good luck Inuyasha, I'll be watching you"** whispered Kagome. **"If she fails…we all fail…"** then the chaired miko of the past Inu Taishi faded away a sad smile still played across her face as always when she saw the man she loved with someone other then her.

Inuyasha looked down at the serene face of the miko he held in his arms. _'Who in the hell is this other sensei?"_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 21- In the Unblessed He Sought, He Found…**

"Darkness…"

Darkness was all she saw; absolute impenetrable darkness.

"Fire…"

Searing fire that flowed over her body slowly like thick lava, was all she felt. It left her sweating in waves and heaving for needed breath.

"Pain…"

Unbelievable pain that racked her body as it convulsed terribly. The unbearable pain Sachi was experiencing was all she knew in the bottomless dark full of smoldering heat. While Sachi floated in between dark consciousness, she never noticed the honey eyes that watched over her continually. Never did she feel the clawed hand across her sweaty brow and the comforting hand in her own. The young reincarnated miko, who was the Shikon itself, never reacted in her battleground for consciousness. Sachi didn't react to the worry stricken hanyou that never left her side.

"Mmm…" moaned the rousing miko fluttering open her eyes.

The scramble of feet against wood panels filled Sachi's ear. Her blurry indigo eyes took in the figures looking down at her. All worried expressions were on her dear friend's faces, as well as relieved.

"Sachi-sama," whispered the houshi as he kneeled, and the other followed. "How are you feeling?"

Sachi groaned as she thought about it and grew annoyed as her head throbbed. "What do you think? My head feels like it was hit with a sludge hammer." Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kouga, Kaede and Son'ou all gave her the strangest confused looks, but Sachi noticed there was a pair of eyes missing. "Where's…Inuyasha?"

All eyes became troubled and averted from looking the unblessed miko in the eye. And seeing this Sachi forced herself to her elbow in a panic.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha!?"

The ookami prince huffed, much like the hanyou himself. "Oh, the mutt is fine; he ain't wounded or noth'in, but something sure is bothering him." Kouga looked down at Sachi's still worried face and troubled emerald eyes. "He never left you sides these past two days, but when you started to wake, he bolted out of here like there was a plague."

Sachi took in the ookami youkai's words as she bowed her head, her hand in her lap. _"He ran…" _she whispered in English so none knew what she said. _"Does he hate me that much?"_

"Sachi-chan," asked Sango worried.

Shippo climbed into the fire haired miko's lap as he looked up at his new foster-mom. "Okaa-san," he asked in his small squeaking voice.

All gasped from what the young kit had said. Soon all eyes went to the miko's face, and saw it shocked expression. Shippo had finally called his new mother by her intended title. The look Sachi gave her young kitsune could not be described as anything other then loving and motherly.

"Oh, Shippo-chan…" Sachi whispered with raw emotion in her voice and took the kit in her arms hugging him close. "Gomen…" came her strained whisper breaking with raw emotion. "Gomen nasai…I'm so sorry," and tears of grief fell upon Shippo's orange fluffy hiar. "Gomen nasai for Kagome having to die…"

Tears swelled in the bright green eyes of the kit. _"Sachi…okaa-san,"_ he thought fisting his hand in the ripped and tattered black blouse, and wept into her neck as Sachi held him even closer.

As the mournful tears began to dry up between okaa-san and her kit as the miko's deep indigo emotional eyes turned to the elderly pair at the foot of her futon. "Where's…" she whispered, but swallowed to keep down the lump in her throat. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kaede sighed. "Child, perhaps this is not the best time. Inuyasha is deeply troubled and needs time to think."

The fire haired woman-child growled deep in her throat, startling them all, because it was defiantly directed at the elder miko. "Tell me where he is Kaede! I know what happened in that cave, so don't treat me like an ignorant child!!"

Kaede's face fell in hurt as she heaved herself to her feet, and turned away to quietly retreat from Sachi's bedroom. The others looked from the departed miko to the young miko sitting erected in her bed, with her fists clutching the blankets.

Son'ou as well took to his feet where he sat; a stern look on his crinkled face. "That was very unnecessary my gakuto. Kaede-baba was only thinking of you and Inuyasha, and you snap at her; very rude. I assumed you had better manners then that Sachi; how disappointing." And the elder of the Slayer's Village walked out of the room to track down Kaede and console her.

Sachi growled out her frustration with herself as well as her extreme exhaustion. Averting her eyes to the window, she found the moon shinning down with pale and pure mournful light. All anger melted away, leaving the young miko even more strained and weak. Sachi mentally sighed as she held her head in one hand. _'I need to find him, and apologize,'_ she thought as a single salty tar found itself falling down her pale cheek; she remembered in that instant how much she hated crying.

"Sachi-chan," asked the taijiya softly.

The troubled miko bowed her raised her head to look at her elder woman friend to bowed her head once more. The smoldering mane hid her face from the others, and she was grateful for it. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Sango sighed reaching for the young kit in the miko's lap. Shippo answered in turn by reaching for the older onna. "He should be outside somewhere, most likely in the garden."

Sachi stiffly nodded and rouse to her feet only to sway. Gripping the wall, she found prevented her from falling to the floor and landing on her face; Sachi started her journey to the garden. Sango went to help and encourage the stubborn teenage girl to rest, but her husband's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"But-"

"She's a stubborn girl, Sango. If she wants to track down Inuyasha in her weakened state, she won't stop till it's done. Sachi can take care of herself," Miroku encouraged with a smile.

Sango returned to a sitting position as she sighed. "It's not Sachi I'm worried about…it's Inuyasha. I've never seen him so angry outside a battle."

Miroku nodded, his eyes falling shut. "Let us hope neither come out horribly scathed."

"Damnit," breathed Sachi as her breath came in shallow gasps to rattle wetly in her chest. "My vision is going blurry…"

Sachi had struggled through out the large house in search of the central gardens. Using all walls to hold herself up, the determined miko kept going while fighting off unconscious's blackness. Heaving for breath, Sachi finally found a pale blue beam of blight tumbling through the shoji door that was partially open.

Abandoning the wall the fiery haired miko swerved her way to the door on weak wobbling legs. Putting all weight on the sliding door, she pushed open letting the cool fall air in as the light washed over her, paling her already sickly pale face.

At the first glance the half-dead garden seemed vacant and abandoned, but the weakened miko knew better. She knew he was there; the angry crimson hanyou aura told her so. Stepping hesitantly into the garden, Sachi let her half-blurry eyes travel over her surroundings as her weak legs shook violently under the strain. The half conscious miko stumbled further in, even the motionless lush green grass was able to trip her bare feet. Without the help of a wall or door to hold her, Sachi soon found herself falling to the hard ground to stay there breathing deeply, to weak to get up.

"Damnit," Sachi whispered harshly to no one. "My body is so weak; I feel like an over stretched rubber-band."

"If you so damn tired and weak go back to bed and rest," came a snappy voice as bare foot falls stopped in the grass next to the fallen miko's head. Sachi turned her head sluggishly to see the bare clawed feet with a red hakama ending at the ankles. Indigo eyes looked further up to take in the scowling face of Inuyasha; Sachi said nothing. "You're such a weakly," he said turning to walk away to vanish back into the autumn night.

"Am not," snapped the fiery miko back raising to all fours, to struggle more to stand on both legs. "I am not weak," stated the miko snarling in the hanyou's face, challenging him to say otherwise.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. "Oh really, you sure look it."

Sachi snarled again, but fiercer which she regretted greatly as all blood rushed to her skull; the dizziness and nausea driving her to her knees once more. She **was** weak, and she knew it; she hated it. What she hated most was how cruel Inuyasha, her friend was being; how emotionless he was. It scared her a little more then she would admit to anyone.

"Why…" she whispered through clenched teeth as fists dug into the earth in frustration. "Why are you being this way!?"

The silver haired male said nothing as his molten gold eyes remained both steely and unreadable. Without a single word, he turned away heading back to the dark house. Sachi watched him walk away, his silver mane swaying and shimmering in the light of the pale full moon. Being ignored was never something Sachi took lightly; she rather despised it in moments of importance. What made it worse was the fact that she was staring at a friend's back, it infuriated her more.

"Get back here damnit!!" Her frustration with the inu-hanyou and her determination caused her to push strange back into her legs to leap at the retreating Inuyasha. Sachi grabbed hold of the red cloth and spun the arrogant male around to face her just as he reached the door. "Talk to me here! I came out here to apologize for taking Kagome's place in this group, which can't be helped, so you don't have to be so god damn cruel about it!! But seeing like this really helps me understand why Kagome ran away all the time…YOU ARE AN ARROGENT ASS WITH NO SENSE OF HONOR!!!!"

Inuyasha remained mostly unmoved by Sachi's sudden rant, but she say the rage that was being just barely held back. She smirked evilly and watched as the hanyou stiffened. "She was so weak to fall victim to your worthless hanyou hide."

Before she had time to react, to even comprehend the harsh words that had left her mouth, pain shot up her spin and the rough feel of wood against her bare back told her what happened. Sachi was pinned to the house's outer wall with her hands above her head in a nearly bone crushing grip as hanyou claws dug into her soft skin. His body heat was easily felt through the thin tattered clothing she wore; ragged sharp breathing against her cheek and ear drove shiver through her body. The fire haired miko refused to look into Inuyasha's emotional eyes.

"Don't you dare smear Kagome's name," he growled out in a furious rage.

Sachi just remained looking to the side, still refusing to answer, and knew very well not to struggle; the little twitch of the wrist and the iron clad grip tightened more. She remained unmoving and unresponsive, which earned her a low and furious growl that vibrated deeply in her own chest.

"Answer damnit!!!"

Sachi chuckled emotionlessly. "I didn't know you asked a question."

Inuyasha growled flashing his bared ivory fangs. "I want you to agree not to insult and taint Kagome's name ever again!!!"

The unblessed miko scowled and huffed. "You're one to talk about insulting," stated Sachi turned her head finally to look through smoldering bangs at her hanyou capture. She saw the hint of scarlet bleeding in the corner of his eyes; she ignored the obvious warning. "Weren't you the one…that always made her run off; weren't you the one always calling her wench and worthless."

The miko remained harsh and relentless as her words became daggers as her steely eyes struck deep into Inuyasha's core. Inuyasha was shocked for a second but found it off as the shock was replaced once more with a steely gold gaze.

"Inuyasha, you…you were the one that called her nothing but a shard detector time and time again."

Inuyasha lurched back in shock as he stared back at Sachi, his eyes unseeing. All he saw was the hurt face of Kagome as she took his insults over and over again. She had stayed by his side no matter what; no matter how many times he went off to Kikyou, she would be there waiting for his return. Then she would flash that gorgeous smile that he knew to be forced, every time he saw it he felt even guiltier, even more of a baka.

Constantly he has asked himself why he always chased after Kikyou, constantly he found the answer was lacking. It always went back to what Kikyou had said time and time again; he couldn't stay away, because he still loved her, still felt the promise he had made weighing down him. He beat himself up about it every day, there was never a time he half regretted those foolish words.

Then Kikyou had loved him only because he was half ningen, not half youkai, or a hanyou; just ningen. She wanted her own dreams fulfilled and he was the perfect thing to make it work. The undead miko wanted him as ningen and then there was Kagome.

Loving, caring, gorgeous, life loving, motherly, energetic and talkative Kagome; she was the one that Inuyasha found himself missing the most. Her place in his heart could never be filled; her absence left a hole in his heart as well as his life. The three months without his Kagome, were just a blur of booze and hangovers; no laughter, no love, and no will to live. Only the constant way of the fact that he, Inuyasha a pathetic unblessed hanyou, had something so precious in his hands, and he let it slick through his fingers like the very blood she shed for him. The very blood that she loved him with; his Kagome was gone, dead to the world, untouchable and unreachable.

'_Kagome…'_ he thought as sorrow and regret filled his core.

Sachi took notice of the regret the man before was giving off; the air reeked of the regret. Sachi smirked not yet done with the torture she wanted Inuyasha to experience and to understand. "Is that regret I see, Inuyasha?"

His eyes focused finally on Sachi's face, seeing the undeniable likeness between the deceased Kagome and the spitfire miko he pinned to the wall. He hated her for it; hated the fact that Sachi took Kagome's place whether intentional or not.

"URUSEI!!!" he yelled putting more pressure on her fragile wrists, and enjoyed seeing her cringe and arch her back in pain as he frame rubbed against his own; no cry left her lips thought, and it disappointed him. "Urusei," whimpered Inuyasha feeling more exhausted and strained then he every felt in his long tormented life. In his emotionally unstable state he laid his silver crowned head on Sachi's shoulder without thought, as tears burned painfully in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" whispered Sachi shocked, but the salty scent of tear told her the hurt and anguish she had inflicted on her best friend; yes, Inuyasha was her best friend and she was proud to admit it. Cautiously the miko removed her wrists from the slackened grip of her capture, to wrap her arms around his torso in a comforting strong hug she hoped would grant some comfort.

"Gomen nasai, Inu-kun, I shouldn't have said those things; gomen nasai," she whimpered painfully in his inu ear hoping he sensed how sincere she was about it.

"I hate you," his voice said in a deathly soft whisper in her ningen ear. Sachi's eyes shot open as they remained unfocused in her own distress now. "I hate you, because you have her face; a heart-wrenching reminder of my unforgivable failure to her. My failure that I can't forgive myself for, I was unable to protect her. I can't protect anyone or anything that I love," he said in a croaked up voice. Inuyasha's raw emotion clearly heard in his tone.

"Shh…" cooed Sachi running her agile fingers through the silky man of ivory. "It's alright…"

Inuyasha felt the barriers around his hardened heart begin to crumble and vanish at the power of this strange perplexing miko. Even when he hated the miko so much, he still found himself unable to stay anger at her and hate her for long. As much as he refused to say it aloud, he was growing oddly attached to Sachi.

"I couldn't protect my okaa-san, Kikyou or Kagome, what is Kagome thinking by asking me to protect you; I'll only fail again, like all the rest."

Sachi felt somber tears burn in her indigo eyes, blurring her vision. The sound of the strong hanyou's voice broken voice physically hurt; everything seemed to ache painfully as she held him closer. "Inuyasha," she murmured into his clothed chest as his arms wrapped around the miko bringing her closer. "Inuyasha, if you think you're going to fail, you will."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that was the cause of you loved ones dying."

"You're wrong!" she yelled into his chest as he balled her hands in his fire-rat haori. "I was the cause of my loved ones dying! I understand completely Inuyasha! I struggled to move on, but I still found a way, not it's your turn to move beyond your scarred past."

Inuyasha loosened his hold to pull back and look into Sachi's jeweled eyes. Sure enough, in those troubled ocean like orbs, there was understanding and pain, as well as burning determination and strength that he remember so well himself. He saw it all in the sorrowful eyes of an unblessed miko.

'_Sachi…'_ he thought as he stared down at her. He's own tears poring from his eyes to cascade down his face; he ignored them.

"Inuyasha, you must be strong. Be as strong as I know you to be," she whispered giving the golden eyes male a watery smile that matched a certain raven haired girl's smile. Still through the tears of pain and grief there was joy and triumph in those emerald-indigo eyes he adored so much.

With a steady hand the inu-hanyou whipped away the sparkling crystal tears away with a padded thumb. "Don't cry Sachi-chan; I can't stay to see a woman cry."

The fire haired miko just nodded deeply yet slowly.

"Let's get to bed," he said softly, but found an exhausted miko plastered against his chest, her face buried in his chest; her salty tears dampening his red haori.

"Please," she whispered. "Let me hold you a little longer. You're so warm; I feel so safe with you." She turned her face to look up at his flawless youkai face. "Is that alright?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but give the onna in his arms a full blown smile; her face was so innocent in that instant and he remembered that she was not as hold as her eyes made her appear. "Hai, Sachi-chan," he whispered as he brought her closer, arms encircling her shoulder as he buried his nose in her flaming hair. _'You do the same for me Sachi,'_ he thought, mentally grinning._ 'You fell so warm too; so warm that you scare away all those unwanted memories so I can finally breathe again.'_

As the night wore on and time seemed to fly past them both, the silver haired hanyou took notice of the miko's change in breathing. Looking down at the flawless face, Inuyasha smiled happily. The innocent girl in his embrace was dead asleep; her breathing slow and even in her deep blissful slumber.

"I didn't know she was that exhausted; the stubborn wench searched me out when she was about to pass out of exhaustion,"

As much as he wished to scold the limp and unconscious miko in his arms, he couldn't. He reluctantly found himself admiring her boundless persistence. All he could do was stare at the flawless beauty that even made the god green with envy. Sachi was the fire that burned anything, but as well as the fire that brought warmth to even the coldest and most heartless.

"I wonder what her affect on Sesshomaru would be," he stated aloud as he ran his knuckle across the slightly freckled cheek bone.

"Mmm…Inuyasha…" she murmured as a soft blissful smile graced her face. The young miko snuggled closer to the warmth Inuyasha was giving off.

Inuyasha in turn smiled at the fire haired miko. Laughing slight at Sachi's subconscious antics, the hanyou slipped his a hand behind her knees and around her waist to lift her effortlessly into his arms. He held her close and she buried her face in his neck; her soft breath tickling the exposed flesh there. Looking from the miko's slumbering facade, he looked to the waxing moon. Inuyasha swore as he watched the lunar maiden, that Kagome's playful laughter was heard on the wind. Even in the afterlife, the young raven haired, chocolate eyed miko was able to taunt him playfully.

"Kagome, I hope you're happy…"

A sudden autumn breeze swelled and blew to play across Inuyasha's skin and the miko he held. The breeze was soft and warm, with a comforting essence, like the embrace Sachi and Inuyasha had just shard. This whirlwind embrace however, was Kagome wrapping her warmth around the hanyou and miko. As the breeze flew about Inuyasha, it seemed to say…

"I am…"

Then the soft autumn breeze was gone, as if had never even been there.

Bowing his head in silent prayer and thanks, Inuyasha turned and opened the shoji door with his foot and stepped into the dark house of Son'ou. Weaving his way through the unlit halls, Inuyasha never hesitated when he reached Sachi's bedroom.

Sliding open the door the inu-hanyou took the room in one quick sweep of his amber eyes. The room was vacant and dark, no candle was lit. With gentleness unknown, Inuyasha placed Sachi on her futon and pulled the heavy wool blanket up to her chin, all the while smiling. Brushing aside the smoldering bangs that hung across her brow, the young man found himself lining down and placing a feather light kiss on the strange dark miko's crown. Raising and backing away into the darkness that enveloped the room, Inuyasha stared down at the onna he was leaving with withdrawal and frustration in his golden honey eyes.

"Come morning Sachi, thing will change. Tomorrow we won't be friends anymore, tomorrow it we will be Sensei and gakuto," he whispered softly in the dark as he vanished in the shroud of shadows as he closed the shoji door. Inuyasha vanished once more into the cool autumn night, as his words echoed hauntingly in the sleeping Sachi's ears, to disturb her dreams till the coming of dawn.

A/N: WoOT it's done! So it appears our pairing is some what getting along….for now at least. But I hope to have you read the next chapter to see how it goes. Next chapter…the training begins…

Well this BLAZE wishes you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS….well a day late anyway (gives shy smile) and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!

PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON….that'll be my Christmas present from u, my readers :D


	22. Hurtful Pride of an Unblessed Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Inuyasha and co.

A/N: **WARNING!!!! **THIS FREAKING CHAPTER IS LONG!!!!!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"You're such a weakly," he said turning to walk away to vanish back into the autumn night.

Inuyasha remained mostly unmoved by Sachi's sudden rant, but she say the rage that was being just barely held back. She smirked evilly and watched as the hanyou stiffened. "She was so weak to fall victim to your worthless hanyou hide."

"I hate you," his voice said in a deathly soft whisper in her ningen ear. Sachi's eyes shot open as they remained unfocused in her own distress now. "I hate you, because you have her face; a heart-wrenching reminder of my unforgivable failure to her. My failure that I can't forgive myself for, I was unable to protect her. I can't protect anyone or anything that I love," he said in a croaked up voice.

"Come morning Sachi, thing will change. Tomorrow we won't be friends anymore, tomorrow it we will be Sensei and gakuto," he whispered softly in the dark as he vanished in the shroud of shadows as he closed the shoji door.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 22-Hurtful Pride of an Unblessed Miko**

Morning came quickly, yet slow; the sleeping miko wished the morning star would never rise. Sachi lay in her pitch dark bedroom half asleep as her mental alarm clock began to rouse her from her slumber. It was still dark and for once it was cold. It wouldn't be surprising to find frost on the ground, and people's breath coming out in frosty clouds of vapor. It would be the first day of training for the unblessed miko, who still slept on, this training would be one of many and not a single day would be easy. Nothing was easy for Sachi, and she never expected it to be any different now.

"Sachi-chan?" whispered Sango from behind the rice paper door. "Are you awake?" Slipping the door open with a candle in hand, found said miko dread asleep, or she assumed.

Chuckling to herself, the taijiya kneeled by the younger girl's futon and lay the candle by her head. Touching Sachi's shoulder, Sango shook the girl awake.

"Mmm," moaned Sachi turning on her side, giving Sango her back.

Sango giggled. "Com on Sachi-chan, its almost dawn; it's time to begin your training."

A sigh filled the room; the sigh came from the miko lying on the floor. "I know Sango, I just don't want to go…maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. Course I never really agreed to anything, you all forced it on me."

It was Sango's turn to sigh.

"It was for the best Sachi, please understand that."

Sachi looked over her shoulder, eyes flashing in the candle light causing the taijiya's mind to reel in astonishment. "I understand Sango-chan, doesn't mean I have to like it."

The older woman only nodded as she stared at the emerald youkai eyes of Sachi. Rising slowly she went to the door leaving behind the single candle for the miko. "Your senseies are waiting, so don't take to long to change, you know how impatient Inuyasha is."

The fire haired teen nodded as she rouse from the futon to walk to her leather bag. Sango silently left leaving the miko to change; Sachi took no notice as she mentally prepared herself for training. Opening the bag, the first thing she saw was her training outfit and her strange assembly of weapons. Swallowing her sigh as well as the emotional lump in her throat, she built up the last of her courage.

"Well there's no backing down now," she whispered into the dark.

A soft laugh filled the room as Sachi's words died. **"Good luck Sachi-chan,"** then the soft voice was gone.

"Airigotu, Kagome-chan," then throwing away her vow, the fire haired miko put on the thing she had vowed never to put on again.

"Where is that wench, she's taking forever," growled out Inuyasha more then a little annoyed with the fiery miko.

The white clothed Son'ou chuckled. "Patience Inuyasha, she's on her way now."

The new senseies of the unblessed miko stood outside of the large house, in the front gardens. Lambs still burning brightly as the smallest hint of dawn burned at the horizon. The coming of winter would come soon; winter would hit before the miko's training would be finished.

Hearing the shoji door open the odd pair of senseies looked over their shoulders and their eyes went wide in shock. There standing proudly yet almost coldly was none other then their gakuto miko.

Sachi wore something none of them expect the miko to wear. She wore a white gi, the bellowing sleeves swaying in the light breeze of the morning. Beneath the ivory gi was a wrap of cloth to bind her chest in battle; few really wore them if they were not in the training of swordsmanship. On her slim pale arms were simple armor to protect her forearms and hands. Finally covering her legs was a blue hakama. It was long, but still not enough to cover the sandaled feet that wore pearl white socks. At her waist was her inu-katana, but as well as a short sword as well, only true samurai wore two swords instead of one. As the cold breeze picked up the two men noticed for the first time that the dark miko's fiery red hair was drawn back in a high ponytail by a black leather string. However, it was in the eyes that the two senseies saw something strange.

The once warm and bright emerald-indigo eyes that Sachi possessed were not completely different. The emerald jewels set in the pale face were hard and cold, as stone. Where her eyes ones sparkled with renewed life and hope, they were now lacking in emotion and life.

"Senseies," she said emotionlessly stepping from the door way toward them.

They turned to her as they stared awe struck. All they could do was nod to the warrior onna before them.

"Read," she asked. "Cuz I am."

Son'ou smiled recovering from his shock of having his gakuto change so dramatically from the modern miko she was to a traditional samurai. Sachi surprisingly smiled back at her sensei. "Hai, we are, but first we must speak with you first," Son'ou looked to Inuyasha who remained motionless and silent; eyes never leaving Sachi's face. "We need to talk to you about your training schedule."

"Kay."

"Inuyasha and I will have you half of everyday, focusing on parts that you most need. I will have you every morning and construct you on your spiritual power and the spiritual energy combined with your weapons."

Sachi nodded still keeping her eyes strained on the elderly warrior, but Son'ou turned to Inuyasha. Blinking away his trance, the hanyou stepped forward as he look too became hard and cold. His amber eyes steely found Sachi's eyes steely as well as she stared back at him. "I'll have you from high-noon to sundown."

"Hai, sensei," she whispered, her one pure voice replaced with a fighter's harsh and proud voice. Sachi coming up from her respective bow turned to Son'ou who nodded and turned to walk around the large house that gave shelter to them all. The stoic miko followed her sensei, but not after making contact with Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Right Sachi," Inuyasha whispered aloud starring after the extraordinary onna. _'We're not friends anymore, we're sensei and gakuto.'_

At the front of door of the house Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kaede watched worried. They saw how cold the hanyou and miko had been to each other. They saw the draw back they had just created to help their unblessed and tragic friends. The group watched as the inu-hanyou walked off head hung low deep in thought.

"Do you think we did the right thing," asked Shippo looking at the adults around him.

"I don't know Shippo," answered Miroku as he thought about what had occurred before them. "Sachi needs to be trained, and if having Inuyasha as a teacher ruins what they've already come to terms with…it can't be helped."

Kouga huffed crossing his arms over his armored chest. "Dog-breath is just being pathetic, as usual." With that said the ookami prince went back into the house.

Kaede sighed deeply, obviously troubled as well if not more then the others. "We all have some amount of work ahead of us. I'm just disappointed I will not be here for the child's training. It would be a great benefit if I was, but Son'ou seems to know what he is doing."

Sango placed a soft hand on the elder miko's shoulder. "Don't worry Kaede-baba, we'll keep an eye on her and keep in touch. Besides Son'ou as trained almost every child in the village here, including myself; he's well capable."

Kaede nodded her head, still saddened however, but she turned to the house to get together her things. Sango sighed as she watched the miko go.

"What's wrong Sango dear," asked her husband and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as he placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"I'm worried," she whispered clinging to the houshi.

Miroku looked into his taijiya wife's coffee colored eyes. "About who…Kaede? She'll be fine; the other villagers are there if she needs help."

"Yea," chirped Shippo jumping onto Sango's shoulder. "Kaede-baba is tough, she puts up with Inuyasha as much as the rest of did, especially Kagome."

The trio chuckled at that and headed back into the house as the sun just began to rise and wash the cold world with golden light.

Sachi silently followed Son'ou. Dressed all in ashen robes that matched the white of his hair and beard, while he stood tall for ancient age; he was not hunched over, as the katana across his back told all of his frightening skill.

The fire haired and emerald eyed miko knew every sensei had a stern and strict side, even if you met them when they were nice and care free. Sachi had seen Son'ou stern and she didn't like it at all. It was the nice people that have the worst of tempers; it was those kinds of people that made Sachi the most nervous.

"Sachi, my gakuto," rang out Son'ou's voice as he stopped in a cleared out area not far from the house, which could still be seen in the distance.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"I want you to keep away from Inuyasha as much as possible while he trains you," said the elder warrior over his shoulder. "Complications could arise in the time of now and then, and I want your training thorough and with no distractions."

The miko furrowed her brows. "What kinds of distractions?" Nervous butterflies flew in her stomach uncontrollably at her sensei's words.

Son'ou turned fully to his gakuto, his once cheerful face replaced with a stern expression Sachi knew to well. The miko averted her eyes from the look, it gave her goose bumps and disturbing chills up her spin. "Affections could build in the time of your training, which is something I will not tolerate let alone, permit. If I find you with him outside training for an extended period of time…I will punish you as a good sensei should."

Sachi found words were stuck in her throat and none of them were able to express her shock. _'I'm going to be punished for just being around Inuyasha without permission…'_ the teen stressfully thought. She had become cold during training to keep the friendship with Inuyasha out of the way; that was worse enough as it was, but not to be around him at all? That was more then Sachi's could bare, the inu-hanyou was her warm strength that was getting her through the training she thought she'd never have to complete again.

Looking up at her abnormally tall sensei with pleading eyes Sachi spoke. "But-

"Not buts Sachi! I will not hear any more on the subject, now come!"

With no more room to argue, Sachi reluctantly followed Son'ou Sensei to an archery range. The modern day miko took a quick glance over the range, but kept her troubled emerald-indigo eyes glued to the ground. Her sensei turned to her and pointed at the ningen shaped hay figures.

"This is where you will practice archery for an hour every morning. I will direct you when need be, and give order to kill or wound your target among other things." Son'ou waited for questions, but none came from the silent miko. "Begin."

Sachi silently nodded and pulled out her flute from her hakama's waist band and transformed it into her glittering silver bow. Pulling back the string so it was tight and drawn to her cheek, Sachi aimed. A cough however, stopped her release of the bow string, and she looked at her sensei from the corner of her jeweled eye.

"Hai?" she asked rather annoyed about being stopped and the white warrior took notice as he narrowed his eyes as it gakuto.

The elder pushed a sheath of white feathered arrows at her; ones she hadn't yet noticed he had held.

"Use these."

Sachi nodded and taking hold of an arrow, she notched it, aimed and fired. The arrow glowed with holy purity and when it hit the target, it arrow sparkled with power. The red haired miko looked to her sensei for approval, only to find a frown marring his face, which in turned caused her to frown.

"Sensei?"

"Try not using your miko powers."

With a quick nod again, Sachi fired her bow, but still the wooden shaft glowed with holy light. Sachi glared at it with frustration and confusion. Trying again, the flaming haired onna fired her weapon, but still the arrow radiated with purifying light.

Son'ou sighed, a little frustrated as well for the lack of control the modern day miko possessed. "We'll start with block your miko powers," said the man as he stood by Sachi's side stone still. "Continue as you were Sachi; I will give you order on where to shoot."

For the next pain stacking slow and frustrating hour, Sachi fired her bow. All arrows glowing brightly, this was the cause of the young miko's frustrations. With every command Son'ou gave to his student, he found her obeying without hesitation; it surprised him. Most students falter at the command of kill, but the fire haired miko did not. Her emerald eyes were bright, but hard in concentration and the frustration with herself. She was already a warrior to Son'ou, but now…

'_Now,'_ thought the elder warrior. _'Now, she must become an assassin and kill with grace and accuracy.'_

The hour finally passed with Sachi's happy sigh. Her miko powers were nearly exhausted to leave her weak and dizzy. The fingers that had wrapped themselves around the bow's string were red, swollen, and in a whole lot of pain. Sachi however, sat patiently in the traditional waiting position, eyes closed, hands clasped in her lap in a deep meditation. Her sensei sat before her doing the same, for he had directed her in doing so for a time.

"Now Sachi, to stop you miko powers from coming forth you must put up a barrio on them pure say," commented Son'ou softly with his eyes still closed in meditation.

"Hai, Son'ou-Sensei."

The ningen fighter mentally nodded; Sachi was a fine student. "Sachi you must dive into yourself and find your purifying power and put a damper on them; force it into a ball with a barrier around it to confine it."

Cracking open an eye, Son'ou found the strange young miko before him face contorted in concentration; it was very unbecoming.

Time passed even slower then it did before while training with her bow. It was about ten minutes before Sachi was able to confine her power, and it seemed more of an eternity to her. As the she placed the confinement on her powers a tingling sensation of warmth seemed to trickle from her fingertips and toes to travel backward into her core.

"Did you feel the sensation of warmth retreat from you limbs to travel back into yourself?"

Sachi nodded, but added her comment knowing Son'ou's eyes were closed. "Hai, sensei."

Son'ou smiled proudly at his student as he opened his cloudy grey eyes. "Well done Sachi, it takes most young miko's two days to do what you did in ten minutes."

Sachi couldn't keep the proud grin from her face as her emerald-indigo eyes sparkled with joy. She knew she was an accomplished learner, but every time her sensei praised her, Sachi felt pride swell in her chest.

"Airigotu, Son'ou-Sensei," she whispered bowing her head respectively.

"Doi itishimate," he answered nodding slightly in return. "Now let us try letting it out in small portions at you command." The man took a deep breath and opened his grey eyes once more as he smiled at his composed gakuto. "Open your eyes while maintaining the barrier you placed."

Emerald orbs slowly opened and starred at the ground, slowly rising to look at the man before her. Sachi maintained the barrier, but barely. Receiving a slight encouraging nod, the fire haired miko became more determined.

"I'm ready," she whispered softly as she maintained her concentration.

"Mmm," Son'ou said then smiled. "Concentrate hard while focusing on enough energy to form in the palm of your hand. Make sure to only let that small trickle through the barrier, or the ball will explode. I would prefer not to be through ten feet thank you."

A small chuckle rattled Sachi's chest as she concentrated on her hand and to maintain the blockade around her powers. A warm trickle of tingles traveled from her chest down to her slim arm, into her cupped hand. A pure pink light formed in Sachi's palm, to flare once in a while as Sachi struggled for control.

Her breath came in ragged heaves, as if she had been running for hours. Salty sweat clung to her whole body as the mid-morning sun beat down on her back. The flaming hair was damp and matted by Sachi's sweaty body as she gasps came quicker and harder. The jeweled spheres of emerald began to droop as control began to slacken.

"Sachi back off," called out a concerned Son'ou, as he watched the glowing orb of light in her palm pulse with power. He watched his gakuto shut her clouded eyes, as a whimper left her lips. "Sachi I said back off!!"

"I…can't…" gasped the miko's as her airy answer came in between her heaving breaths. Sachi with no strength left to hold herself up let alone control the power she was conjuring her vision began to darken. As the darkness crashing down on her like a heavy weight, a whooshing sound filled her ears, as she fell quietly and none struggling into the world of unconsciousness.

"SPASH!!!"

"KYA!!" Screeched a shocked Sachi as she shot up from where she lay sprawled on the lush green grass. Sputtering as water dripped down her face and hair she took her gi's sleeve and whipped the liquid away. "What the bloody hell!?!"

An amused chuckle came from above as a shadow fell across Sachi's legs. "Nice of you to finally wake my dear!"

The soaked miko held up a hand to block out the burning sun and looked up to find none other then Son'ou standing there smirking. "Sensei?" she asked as her head began to throb and she held it with a hand. "What happened? My skull his pounding like a war drum!"

The warrior kneeled before his gakuto, and Sachi saw his disarrayed appearance. Dirt caked his once pure white and pristine clothing, complete with a large grass stain trailing down his right arm. Son'ou's silver hair that once was pulled back in a high and long top-knot had ivory strands hanging limply about his face. Even on his cheekbone sported a puffy red scratch that pulled as he smiled at Sachi's dumbfounded look.

The miko blinked confused. "What happened to you; you look like you've been through hell!"

Son'ou burst out in cheerful laughed, as he held out a crinkled and callused hand for the young onna to take, and she did; happily.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Seeing Sachi's still confused face the elder ningen smirked. "You lost control and the power you gathered in your hand exploded, throwing me a good ten to fifteen feet."

Sachi paled as he mouth hung open in horror. Quicker then Son'ou could react to, Sachi had plummeted to the ground to form a servant's bow before her sensei.

"Gomen nasai," cried out the proud miko.

Son'ou-Sensei was shocked beyond words. The proud, spitfire miko was on her knees in a bow that would be that of a pig farmer. The flaming crown was bowed so deeply it touched the grass covered ground. Hands flat against the ground as the agile fingers were spread wide and seeming to be shacking.

"Sachi, what are you doing?" asked Son'ou as eh kneeled to place a gentle hand on the young teen's shoulder; he felt Sachi's body jerk from the contact. It clicked then in the sensei's head as to why the miko bowed to deeply and fearfully. "I'm not going to punish you; you did nothing wrong Sachi. Well not purposely anyway."

The smoldering crown of red rouse to look up in surprise and gratitude, with a single smile the tension lifted. "Airigotu…Son'ou-Sensei."

"Mmm," he answered softly while nodding and coming to rise to his feet. "Come, it is time you trained with your other sensei."

"So soon," blinked Sachi surprised. "How long was I out?"

A chuckle came from the elder ningen as he casually walked away. "An hour; perhaps more."

The miko in training nodded as she leapt to her sandaled feet and ran after her warrior sensei. She was silent as Son'ou led the way as the training grounds neared. She was exhausted, but Sachi, like always refused to show it. Walking into the cleared space just behind the house it held different kinds of objects that helped with training. The fire haired miko took it all in with a practiced eye. Coming to finally stand in the center of it all, Sachi found her hanyou sensei was no where to be found.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked a loud; more to herself, but the elder at her side heard and chose to answer.

"Don't you mean Inuyasha-Sensei?" inquired the elder of the Slayer's Village rather roughly.

Sachi just noticing her mistake bowed her head in apology. "Hai..."

"Oh, that's nice," snapped out a rough annoyed voice from no where. "You exhausted my gakuto yea old fart."

Looking up at the back end of the house that housed the whole Inuyasha no Taishi, plus some, Sachi gapped as her eyes sparkled. Sitting on the edge of the roof over the back porch of was none of then Inuyasha, the great inu-hanyou himself.

Silver tresses sparkled like stars, as the slight warm breeze blew it about causing it to flow like water around his face. His right leg dangled over the titled roof's edge, swaying slightly back and forth effortlessly, while the red clad left leg was drawn up against the amber eyed hanyou's chest. A single hand held the great Tetsusiaga close to his chest, while the clawed hand lightly grasped his ankle. However, it was Inuyasha's face that captivated the young miko's undivided attention.

Golden eyes shinned blissfully in playfulness, as they gazed down at Sachi as if they searched her very soul. On Inuyasha's flawless tan youkai face, was the signature smirk he always seemed to wear. The arrogant half-smile that threatened to drive Sachi to her knees, as her breath hitched in her chest. Perhaps it was then when the miko truly noticed her affections for the unblessed hanyou. Yet, even as she realized it, she wouldn't admit it. Loving from afar always seemed to same one a little more pain then being able to touch the love, to only have it turn its back on you.

"Inuyasha, show some respect to your elder," snapped Son'ou as his grey eyes hardened to diamonds at the unfazed hanyou.

Inuyasha snarled closing his amber eyes, breaking Sachi from her captivated trance. "I'm older then you by over a hundred years, so whose the elder now, Son'ou?"

The ancient warrior growled, but said nothing. A confused little miko looked between her ningen sensei, and her hanyou sensei, sensing the tension. They both stared at each other, neither one looking away. Sachi found herself needing to do something before it got too bad.

Sachi turned her bright emerald eyes to her beloved hanyou; she smiled uncontrollable at the beloved part. "Hey Inuyasha, how old are you?"

Honey sunshine orbs turned to the young miko and she suddenly found herself becoming both nervous as well as giddy. Thinking the question was odd or insulting by Inuyasha's silence, Sachi bowed her head to scrap her nail on the string of her gi sleeve; it began to shred under her relentless assault. Chancing another glance at the handsome male hanyou she found him still staring with his soul-searching shining eyes.

"I'm 217, come the New Year I'll be 218," Inuyasha finally answer simply, as if it wasn't anything of importance; Sachi though, didn't find it so.

"You're that old!? You don't look any older then 18 or 19!"

Sighing in annoyance the silver haired hanyou slipped from the roof. "That's because of my youkai blood; I age like a youkai. You on the other hand age like you okaa-san; ningen."

Sachi nodded, hearing in Inuyasha's voice that the conversation was over. "Are we to began sensei?"

"Feh!" he huffed. "We are, but don't call me sensei, it sounds too weird." And seeing the ningen warrior stiffen told them he did not approve. Inuyasha laughed at him keeping his eyes strained on Sachi and her still gleaming eyes. "We'll do combat today, since your power is beyond exhausted right now."

Taking Tetsusiaga by its tatter and aged hilt, Inuyasha unsheathed his might fang. "Let's see what you got!"

A stunned miko stood wide eyes at the iron fang. Sachi had never really taken the time to look at the youkai katana. She was always in battle or it was the piece of junk it mostly appeared as. Now it flared to life as the sun's mid-day rays reflected off its polished service. The Tetsusiaga was a great weapon, greater yet in the hands of the second son.

Sachi shook her head to clear her thoughts; she needed to stay focused. Looking at Inuyasha she remained slightly confused. "But you've already seen me fight."

Inuyasha lifted his weapon slowly as he circled his friend and gakuto as if she was prey. "Yea, I've seen you fight, but I don't know the existent of you abilities." The hanyou smirked arrogantly still circling the miko before him. "I want to drive you to your knees with exhaustion."

Sachi's once bright emerald eyes narrowed and darkened. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yea…I DO!!!"

Inuyasha charged at that instant, fangs barred in a snarl, eyes flashing as the weapon in his hands swung violently in Sachi's direction. The miko leapt aside quickly to get out of the way, while searching for her other sensei. Looking around the fire haired miko found Son'ou smoking a pipe lazily on the house's back porch.

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

The elder turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "Oh, don't mind me; just watching."

Sachi gave him a confused look as her head was cocked to the side.

"Pay attention wench!" screamed out a snappy and annoyed voice, then before Sachi could do anything, a knee was rammed into her stomach. The shocked miko was forced backward to slide across the ground and come to a stop in a cloud of dir. "Never let your guard down; always keep you eyes on you enemy, then maybe you wouldn't be kissing the dirt!"

Sachi looked up from where she lay sprawled across the ground at her hanyou attacker. An enraged growl vibrated her chest as her fangs were barred at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she droned out. "SIT!!!!"

BOOM!!!!!!!

Inuyasha once more was moaning with his face in the dirt. However, his own groans were overwhelmed by Sachi's own pained cries.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the mere sound of it thinking an enemy had attacked as a flash of a dying Kagome appeared in his mind. However, the inu eared young man found her up on her sandaled feet by having her silky mane of hair tugged upward. Son'ou had gripped his gakuto's hair till she was crying out in pain.

"You will refrain from subjugation commands, while training," growled the elder warrior. "I will not watch my gakuto disrespect her other sensei in such a manner. Am I clear Sachi?!" The white robed ningen pulled a little more.

"Ahhhh," Sachi cried out as her eyes closed to fight back unshed tears. "Hai Sensei; I understand!!"

The elder released Sachi and she crumbled to the ground. "Now begin and no dirty tricks."

"Sensei," whimpered the now timid miko. "May I fetch something that helps keep focused and more into battle?"

"Hai," Son'ou said with a nod. "But make it quick."

That was all Sachi needed and she was off at a full speed into the house, leaving behind both senseis in silence. Son'ou eyes the hanyou who looked oblivious to his presence. It was quiet with no animals around; all scared away by Inuyasha's sit command.

"You didn't have to do that yea know," commented Inuyasha quiet suddenly not looking at Son'ou, but right at the house where Sachi had vanished within.

Son'ou turned his head to the hanyou, still not looking at him. "And what didn't I have to do?"

That got the inu-hanyou's undivided attention. Whipping his head around, his silver mane flying, Inuyasha faced the man that was called sensei by Sachi. The look on the inu-hanyou's face was one of irritation and frustration, but above all else there was rage and protectiveness.

"Sachi did nothing wrong! You don't have to treat her so damn rough!!"

Son'ou snarled as his old grey eyes narrowed to slits. The warrior in white strode forward on strong legs most men of his age were envious of; found he was towering over the smaller male. "Listen carefully Inuyasha, Sachi is no delicate flower; she is a warrior! You may not see it but you will with time. I have every intention of teaching Sachi what she needs to know and more, but if you let your affections or hers for you get in the way of that training. I will personally separate the both of you more then I already have!!!"

Golden eyes widened in shocked surprise, but became normal as a thought came to Inuyasha. "What do you mean her affections, Son'ou?"

The elder ningen gave a smirk at the hanyou's obliviousness toward Sachi not five minutes ago. "When you appeared upon the roof of that house with your arrogant smirk, you didn't see Sachi's face did you?" There was no answer from the hanyou so the elder continued. "It was written clearly in her eyes Inuyasha; she is falling for you…and fast. I didn't think even you were that blind."

Inuyasha took a step back in sheer shock of Son'ou words. The words _"falling for you"_ rang out in his head. He kept telling himself that he didn't hear right, but the nervousness and his pounding heart told him other ways. While a single question or rather two sprang into Inuyasha's head to bounce back and forth.

"_Could Sachi really being falling for me? And what does Son'ou mean by separating us more then he already has?"_

However before the last question could be asked Sachi appeared once more. She was barely out of breath, and in hand she held her inky black iPod with a large pair of portable speakers. Hooking everything up Sachi found the perfect song for her battle and made sure to put in repeat. Sachi had selected one of her favorite ones; "_I Stand Alone," _by Godsmack.

Pressing the play button, and harsh sounding guitar chords and drums started up right away, as the miko and hanyou stood facing each other. Inuyasha had Tetsusiaga in hand as Sachi had her inu-katana as well, they stood in their different fighting stances. Son'ou stood between them, his grey eyes looking back and forth with a stern expression.

"This spar goes till first blood…BEGIN!!!"

_Now I've told you this once before/_ _You can't control me_

As Son'ou let out his command the lyrics of the song rang out as the hanyou and miko charged each other in a clash of sword and claw.

Back and forth they traded heavy blows from katana as well as hand and foot. Neither one was retraining their strength, all blows were full force; every attack was precise.

_If you try to take me down you're gonna break/ Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me _

Inuyasha and Sachi looked at nothing but each other as they sparred, their eyes blank of everything except determination, strength and rage. The two saw nothing but each other as their attacks flowed in time with the music blaring from the speakers. It seemed like almost a dance rather then a fight or spare as the two twin-spirited conflicting beings swept about each other in perfect harmony. It was a transfixing sight that drew the whole housed attention.

_I'm picking you outta me/ you run away_

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, Shippo and even Kouga wee in awe at the sparring pair. The mix of silver and red hair; the contrasting colors of azure and crimson clothing; Inuyasha and Sachi were so different, but yet so unmistakably alike. What seemed like minutes to them all was really hours passing by as the music played over and over again; no there was no passing of time it seemed.

With katannas in an X formation, Sachi pushed away just as Inuyasha did the same, and the sheer force of it caused them both to flips backwards. Both hanyou and miko landed gracefully in a crouch some yards from each other, both gasping for breath.

_I stand alone_

Steely eyes narrowed as if burrowing holes into each other hearts. There where scraps all over them, but blood was yet to be spilt, and it was already nearing dusk. Sweat glistened on their brows as their clothing clung to them like a second skin.

"Ready to get this over with," droned out Sachi licking her lips and tasting the salty liquid that rested on them.

_Inside/ I stand alone_

"I'm ready, but are you" sapped back Inuyasha, the grip on his katana changing; the keen miko noticed as her eyes narrowed.

Sachi nodded her head the grip on her own weapon changing. This time Inuyasha did notice and lowered his head slightly. So with that, the miko flung off her outer layer revealing an ivory tank top that they all had taken as wrapping. What surprised them all though was what was riding on the biceps of the fiery miko; throwing needles were attached to her.

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess/ So what you don't think that we can see your face_

"LET'S DO THIS!!!!" they yelled out in unison and threw their katannas at each other.

The spectator's mouths fell open in shock. One of the two opponents had read the move and had copied it. It was either Inuyasha or Sachi that had red the attack, and all knew it to be the later.

The large youkai fang and holy inu-katana struck together in a flash of spark of crimson and white. Tetsusiaga transformed back into it's rusty old self to stick into the ground. Sachi's katana remained as it was to bit into the ground next to the Tetsusiaga creating an X.

The instant the weapons clattered to the ground uselessly, Sachi and Inuyasha bolted at each other in a full sprint. Ningen eyes barely succeeded in following as the two battling individuals pass each other only to strike again. With swinging punches, deadly kicks and razor claws they leapt at each other neither holding back. Soon though the power the strikes created forced them into the air where Inuyasha and Sachi battled on.

Awed spectators on the back porch were fearful of the outcome. None of them had seen Inuyasha battle quiet so hard, with cautiousness and strategy in his stance; none had seen just how great a fighter Sachi was even with the visible flaws it had. The vicious determination look in both hanyou and miko's drove bone chilling shivers down everyone's spins.

"HUUUUAHHHHH!!!!!!" Bellowed out Sachi as she built up her power and momentum for her attack. She came down with a spin kick to Inuyasha's stomach.

_Resurrected back before the final fallen_

The attack drove him from the air to the ground, as the inu-hanyou hit clearing's grass floor, he created a creator. A large cloud of dirt flew into the air, to block out the outcome of the attack. No one knew who had won, but the fact that the inu-hanyou was smashed again the ground was almost a given on who won the spar.

Sachi watched as she plummeted to the ground. Her emerald-indigo eyes scanning the murky dirt cloud for any signs of movement. She could have sued her ears to track Inuyasha's movements, but al she heard was her loud throbbing heartbeat and labored breathing.

The flaming haired young woman smirked as she fell toward the earth. "It's been a long time since I've worked this hard-"

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way/ I'm not afraid of fading_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" roared out a challenge of a fallen hanyou filled the air. It seemed to shack the whole clearing with its colossal force. "I'M NOT DON YET SACHI!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt from the cloud of earth to the air to take on his opponent.

_I stand alone_

Sachi was too astonished to move; too shocked to speak, let alone think as determined, fighting molten gold eyes flew toward her. Only when Inuyasha was inches away did Sachi react and dodge the on coming claws.

Inuyasha flew past Sachi as his silver mane caressed her sweaty skin, to looking back over his shoulder at the onna with an arrogant smirk. In return he got narrowed indigo eyes and a swift kick to the back that once more drove the hanyou to the earth below. However, not before Sachi took four throwing needles from her arm and threw them at where Inuyasha was plummeting to the ground. Both fell; both crashed into the hard packed earth, to land with bone crushing force to create more ungodly deep holes and fifty feet high dirt clouds.

_Feeling your sting down inside of me/ I'm not dying for it/ I stand alone_

Son'ou, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kouga and Kirara, and now Hachi stared wide eyed. Who would rise first from a normal bone crushing fall if either had been ningen fully. All waiting patiently for their friends to appear out of the earthy smoke screen, and so they did. In the stilly settling clouds of dirt, two slightly hunched over figures stood. The clouds of brown separated and from them came for the huffing Sachi and Inuyasha.

_Everything that I believe is fading/ I stand alone/ Inside/ I stand alone_

"Dear Kami," breathed Kaede horror struck as well as awed.

_And now its my time (now its my time) It's my time to dream (my time to dream)_/ _Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)_

"Who won!?!" squeaked an over excited Shippo leaping up and down from the ookami prince's armored shoulder.

Sango took a step forward intently searching for an answer to the young kit's question. "Huh," gasped the taijiya; she had found the answer, just as the sun ducked behind the horizon.

Sachi raised her bare right arm, an angry look on her gorgeous face as rage burned in her ocean like eyes. There dripping down her pale porcelain arm was the ruby liquid of life; blood.

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued/ By the poison in me_

"Nothing but a harmless scratch," she whispered out harshly. "But a strike is a strike." Sachi's voice was emotionless and cold as she said those words.

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out/ Before you can breathe/ Breathe into me_

The deep indigo spheres set in her face were angry and still battle hungry when her body wouldn't let her perform another attack. Yet what caused all to be shocked was how Sachi, the young spitfire miko licked the gapping wound on her wrist.

"You win Inuyasha," and grabbing her katana once more, sheathed it and turned her back on them all as she headed into the forest nearby.

_I stand alone/ Inside/ I stand alone_

"Gakuto," yelled out Son'ou standing swiftly to his sandaled feet, eyes never wavering from Sachi's stiff enraged back.

"Hai," came her frustrated and angry laced answer.

The ancient white warrior narrowed his wise eyes in thought of Sachi's obvious barely leashed rage. "Where are you going?"

_Feeling your sting down inside of me/ I'm not dying for it_

A fist clenched at her side, to soon drip ruby droplets of blood as he claws dug into her palm "Training is done for the day, I'm going to the hot spring to bathe; I'll be back for dinner." Then she walked on. Her companions and friend's worried cried ignored, as her dark figure vanished into the shadows as if she was part of them.

_I stand alone/ Everything that I believe is fading/ I stand alone_

"What's her problem," said a huffing Inuyasha picking up Tetsusiaga, to stare after where the strange miko had vanished into the forest.

A smack upside the head drove his thoughts away from Sachi as a string curses fell from the hanyou's mouth. "What was that for Sango!?"

_Inside_

The brunette taijiya glared, but turned to where Sachi had disappeared in the vast mori. "Sachi may be unblessed, but she still has her pride. She's a warrior Inuyasha, even you could tell that much, but she had never lost before; that's obvious from her behavior." Sango turned her eyes to the still confused inu-hanyou. "You hurt her pride more deeply, then that scratch you gave her."

_I stand alone/ Inside_

Inuyasha's face seemed to fall at that realization. His worried and concerned golden eyes pierced the nearing night, but he still knew he wouldn't be able to see her; to see Sachi in that much pain. No matter how hard he tried to see her, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't go to her; it would hurt the miko's pride further.

_I stand alone_

"I didn't want to fight her, but the way she looked…" the hanyou's droned off words died on the breeze as he balled his fist gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt, as amber eyes narrowed in fury.

"Looked like what," inquired and even more curious houshi with a curious kit on his shoulder. They both ogled the poor exhausted hanyou for an answer.

_Inside/ I stand alone_

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha seethed with venom as gold eyes glowed slightly with crimson fires. "She looked like Sesshomaru right then."

_Inside_

A/N: OMFG!!! 17 FREAKING PAGES!! I would have split it up into two chapters, but I couldn't do it. There wasn't a very good place to cut in half (huffs as she become slightly frustrated) it was a good chapter…I hope. So Sachi's training as finally begun and from here we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I won't actually write all the training days, but you'll all learn what she can do as time goes on. So I'd like to say this is my longest chapter yet and it is, lets hope I don't beat it (grumbles) who knew I could write such freaking long chapters

Well BLAZE out (eyes droop slightly as she yawns) night people

Don't forget to review, I like reviews (yawns) night night


	23. Wrath, Tears, and Blood of the Unblessed

Disclaimer: this things are getting irritating; you all know the drill; oh and all the songs I've used in this fanfic are not mine, all belong to the band.

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

Golden eyes shinned blissfully in playfulness, as they gazed down at Sachi as if they searched her very soul. On Inuyasha's flawless tan youkai face, was the signature smirk he always seemed to wear. The arrogant half-smile that threatened to drive Sachi to her knees, as her breath hitched in her chest. Perhaps it was then when the miko truly noticed her affections for the unblessed hanyou. Yet, even as she realized it, she wouldn't admit it. Loving from afar always seemed to same one a little more pain then being able to touch the love, to only have it turn its back on you.

Sachi raised her bare right arm, an angry look on her gorgeous face as rage burned in her ocean like eyes. There dripping down her pale porcelain arm was the ruby liquid of life; blood.

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued/ By the poison in me_

"Nothing but a harmless scratch," she whispered out harshly. "But a strike is a strike." Sachi's voice was emotionless and cold as she said those words.

The brunette taijiya glared, but turned to where Sachi had disappeared in the vast mori. "Sachi may be unblessed, but she still has her pride. She's a warrior Inuyasha, even you could tell that much, but she had never lost before; that's obvious from her behavior." Sango turned her eyes to the still confused inu-hanyou. "You hurt her pride more deeply, then that scratch you gave her."

_I stand alone/ Inside_

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha seethed with venom as gold eyes glowed slightly with crimson fires. "She looked like Sesshomaru right then."

_Inside_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 23-Wrath, Tears, Blood of the Unblessed **

The sun rouse and the sun fell as the days of endless rigorous training droned on. Days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months, and so it went on. Late fall gradually turned into the harsh winter. The colored leaves of russet colors where replaced by icy white flakes that felling from the cloudy skies. Winter came late, but it came with a fury of relentless icy fingers that reached right down to one's bones and flurries of snow that covered the whole Slayer's Village in an impenetrable blanket of white .

This mighty storm created by Old Man Winter, was the storm that separated the whole group. Every individual was somewhere in the Village safe and warm, yet still lost in the sea of endless white. Kouga, the ookami prince, had left a few days before sensing the storm before it hit and went to help his replenishing pack. It was this long blizzard that started the day before that Sachi stood at the houses entrance starring into nothing but the blanket of white, sighing.

"Is this ever going to end; I still got training to do!" A grumble of displeasure was heard from behind the miko and she lifted a brow at the hanyou behind her; even if he didn't see it. "What is it now Inuyasha, that's got you're fur ruffled?"

"My fur ain't ruffled," snapped back an obvious antsy inu-hanyou.

Sachi chuckled lightly as she pull closed the shoji door, cutting off the wind and snow from entering. "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

The silver haired male scowled and raised a pointed finger at the annoying fire haired teen. "Are you ask'in for a fight?! Because if you are wench, don't think I'll go easy on you!!"

Sachi however, didn't answer. Her shocked and worried emerald eyes were strained on Inuyasha's hand and the clay jug he held. At the sight of seeing Sachi eyeing the jar the hanyou shoved it behind his back with a guilty expression on his handsome face. The miko knew then, that her worst worries and nightmares were realized.

The fire haired miko opened her moth hesitantly speaking. "Inuyasha, I thought you stopped drinking; you said you would."

He huffed arrogantly. "I promised jackshit! Just because I looked liked I wasn't drinking doesn't mean I actually was." Guilty honey eyes looked up to find hurt orbs starring back as him; Inuyasha sighed. "Sachi, I ain't gonna say I'm sorry; it was you choice in thinking I stopped."

Before the inu-hanyou could react the jar in his hand was snatched from it, to smash across the far wall of the house. Clay shards crashed and clattered to the floor as the scent of saki filled the home that had been in for these last few months. Inuyasha looked at the destroyed and wasted alcoholic drink with a pained expression. He looked at the miko before him, and saw that she was both hurt and angry beyond all reasoning.

Her eyes, painted ebony as always were shut tight as if blocking out something. Her arm was still flung outward to where the shattered and useless saki. To Inuyasha her pained pinched up face was filled with unwanted memories. He though, didn't care, that was his haven against the scarring memories he still bore on his heart and soul.

The silver haired young male growled. "Oi, wench! What was that for!?"

Sachi opened her eyes as her arm fell to her side. The look in the deep indigo spheres was a haunted one. Her eyes burrowed in the golden orbs of the hanyou, who became angry and confused by the miko's strange non-answering silence.

"Answer damn it!!!"

The modern day shrine maiden snapped out of her world back to reality. "I've been stuck in this house alone with you for a day now!" she seethed. "That's bad enough with you drunk off you ass, and I sure as hell don't want to start now!!!" Sachi calmed to stare at the floor, trying humility to get through her dear friend. "Besides, drinking only makes it worse, and not yourself; you should know that by now…Inu-kun."

"Don't give me that crap now," he growled at annoyed at the moment with the honorific. "And you wrong, saki takes it all away!"

"You're the one that's wrong," cried out a devastated miko as she held out her hands as she pleaded with the stubborn young man. _'I thought I saved him,'_ were Sachi's mournful thoughts. "Alcohol helps no one," she whispered softly stepping around the agitated hanyou. "I hope you se that one day…"

And Sachi, the unblessed miko, reincarnated by the great miko Midoriko was gone down the hall before Inuyasha could muster up a retort.

**-Next Morning-**

Sachi sat quietly in the fire lit room watching the Meiso soup bowled and brewed on the cooking fire. The cold brisk wind howled outside the large home, rattling the walls and doors, but its cold icy fingers didn't reach so bitterly into the home. Sachi was huddled near the flames, so the warm caress reached right down to her chilly bones, as she thumbed through all her sketches and pictures she had done since her stay at the Slayer's Village.

Nimble fingers halted on a certain picture Sachi found to be her favorite. It was a picture of Inuyasha, sitting in a tree facing the full moon in the garden. It wasn't anything difficult, but the simplicity of it was what caught the young miko's eye.

"_That man is as stubborn as a mule," _ she said in English as she sighed. Looking to the soup Sachi found it ready.

Taking off the large cast iron soup bowl with the elf of some hand towels, put it on the wooden stool to keep it warm and steady. Rising from her kneel the crimson haired girl dusted off her kimono of black with soft pink sakura blossoms.

"Now for that stubborn hanyou."

Opening the shoji door with a small candle in hand, the young miko searched out her companion's room. It wasn't far from her room, and fairly close to the garden. Finally reached the door; in the dark it seemed to take far longer then normal. Sachi was surprised to still find it pitch black inside; dawn had risen some time ago, and Inuyasha always rouse with the sun whether she had training or not. Cocking her head to the side in bewilderment, she smiled as she shook it. Such a strange individual as Inuyasha, hanyou or not, would never make sense to her.

Reaching up a hand the miko knocked softly. "Inuyasha, you in there; it's me Sachi, can I come in?" Her question was answered by silence of the dark room. "Inuyasha?" she whispered again as the worried fire haired miko pushed aside the door and gazed into the impenetrable darkness. "Inuyasha, I know you're mad at me, but it's for your own good."

Still no answer and Sachi sighed in defeat. Holding the candle above her head to shed more light into the room, the young woman-child stepped fully into the room closing the door behind her. The candle light did little good, but Sachi walked further into the shadow shrouded room none the less. A sound of deep breathing finally reached the worried miko's ears and her body relaxed into understanding as Sachi grinned.

"He's sleeping," she whispered with a soft giggle hidden behind her slightly cold hand. Wondering over by following the breathing Sachi soon found her slumbering friend. "Huh!?"

Sachi's startled gasp filled the hollow room form the sight before her. Inuyasha was laying on his futon with different kinds of jars of saki all around him, while one was half clutched in his unconscious grasp.

"_Oh Inuyasha…"_ whispered the startled miko in English. "He's lucky he didn't drink himself to death. I don't care if he's a hanyou, this can't be good for anyone," scolded Sachi as she kneeled by the unconscious hanyou to pick up the bottles; the empty bottles. "Inuyasha, when you wake up your hangover is going to be hell, and I won't pity you one bit!"

Finishing with the circle of jars around him, the emerald eyed miko looked to the bottle Inuyasha clutched to his chest. Extending her hand delicately hoping not to wake the poor male to his throbbing misery, Sachi hesitated as a glimmer of gold flashed in the candle light. Lining further forward to gaze down at the peaceful face of Inuyasha, the modern day miko fumbled with the collar of his fire-rat haori. Retracting her ebony painted nails, Sachi found a locket, a heart shaped gold locket in her hand. With curious eyes Sachi looked from the slumbering face of the inu-hanyou back to the locket in hand.

"This locket," she whispered aloud. "I know this locket, but from where?"

Sachi was always known to have a misplaced curiosity, but even when the danger was great, the little miko was still relentless. The fact that a necklace of gold with a locket hanging from it was draped around Inuyasha's neck was the strange phenomenon; Sachi and the others knew Inuyasha not to be a very sentimental individual.

Stroking the surface of gold, the fire haired miko found it to be flawless and good quality. _'Must have been expensive,'_ Sachi thought thumbing the object softly. Mustering the courage to pry into a privet life she knew she shouldn't pry into, the curious little miko cracked open the little locket and found what lay so secretly within.

"Kagome…"

Sachi voice seemed so strange to her then, as she gazed at the pair of pictures lying within the heart-shaped molded metal. To her, Sachi's voice sounded to unlike her own. Her voice seemed to sound too much like Kagome's own voice to make her comfortable, but it was only in her head. Kagome's face stricken with outrage, surprise and a sense of domination; it made Sachi smile. Next to Kagome's crying out face, was another cry to match the deceased miko's. Inuyasha's face was crying out with rage, caution and the urge to protect; the urge to protect Kagome, the tender-hearted miko with incorruptibility for almost everything.

Snapping the locket shut harshly in an urge of envy Sachi looked at the handsome sleeping face of her hanyou companion. Tear burned her eyes, yet she didn't let them fall, the fire haired young woman had more dignity then that.

'_I know it's wrong,'_ Sachi said to herself still holding the locket. _'But I can't help but feel way out of my league; how can I compete with an innocent, loving, and an undeniably pure girl like Kagome.'_ Sachi fought the tears she so wished to shed in that instant. Looking to the hanyou she placed the locket in its rightful place.

"That locket saved your life once Inuyasha," she barely whispered. "A curse person like me can never compete for your heart, when your heart isn't mine to have…"

Picking herself up halfheartedly, Sachi decided to let Inuyasha sleep it off. Taking a step to the door, a sudden unease gripped her body and refused to let her move. Turning her cautious eyes to the slumbering figure, the shrine maiden found Inuyasha's face distorted in grief and pain. His muscular frame shuddered as he began to toss and turn on his futon. Muttered words that were incoherent filled the room as they escaped the clenched fangs.

"A nightmare," sighed Sachi, she wasn't all that surprised he was having one; alcohol did it to everyone. Turning to the bed she kneeled once more by his side. "You brought this on yourself, but I can't stand to see you suffer…Inuyasha…" Placing the candle at the head of the futon, Sachi gripped the silver haired male's shoulders. "You're going to have my head for this," groaned out the miko.

Gripping the thrashing shoulders a little harder, the emerald-indigo eyed ningen onna shook the drunken buffoon lightly. Nothing happened but some more moans and thrashes.

"Inuyasha, come on; snap out of it."

No answer, no flutter of an eye lid. Nothing occurred but Inuyasha's quivers running up Sachi's arms.

The miko scowled down at him. "Wake up Inuyasha!!" she yelled shacking harder.

There still was no stirring from the vicious nightmare that gripped him.

"I have to do something before he hurts himself," Sachi thought aloud. The miko racked her brain for something that would work; an answer came, but one she didn't particularly like. "Inuyasha would be furious if I did that!"

Looking to the silver haired hanyou stricken with nightmares of his past no doubt, she knew she had no choice in the matter. The words now where comprehendible and Sachi didn't like them; not in the least.

"No…don't kill…don't kill her…" those words filled the room with an icy dread.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Sachi thought. Shacking herself, Sachi strived to focus on her objective. "Inuyasha…" she said through clenched teeth as she visibly cringed. "WAKE UP DAMNIT!!!!!" and the sound of her slap rang through the room.

Sachi however, didn't have the time to comprehend the sting in her hand after striking her friend. Because the instant her slap was struck, Inuyasha sprang up in a sitting possession with a roar in his throat and struck out at the innocent miko at his side. In the same instant the candle by the bedside was extinguished in the fray to envelope the room in pure blackness.

"Ahhh!" sounded out Sachi's cry of anguish as it reverberated off the walls filled the whole house. "Inuyasha…?" whimpered out the young miko from where she lay on the paneled floor, as she held her right arm becoming slick and sticky with a liquid trickling down her limb filling the air with the scent of blood.

"**Grrrr," **vibrated a growl through the dark unlit room.

Sachi opened her eyes finding there was no difference as she found strength to rise to her knees in sheer panic. "Oh no, the candle!!!" Her night vision was good now, but still she was in a ningen form and could see nothing but the black blanket before her.

"Inuyasha….?" She droned out panic clearly heard in the vibrations of her voice. Only sinister laughter was her answer. "Who's there; show yourself!!"

The sinister crackle was heard again, driving fearful shivers up the blind miko's spin.

"**You can't even see you hand in front of your face, how do you expect to find me in this darkness miko?"**

Sachi felt both uncertain fear and relief fill her core. "Inuyasha, come on this isn't funny!" Squeezing her arm, Sachi found her panic and fear lessoning as the pain washed over her in waves, as the hiss never left her lips.

Nerve-racking drone of sinister laughter came again making the wounded miko more then a little angry. **"You're beloved Inuyasha isn't here to help you miko. You have me to deal with."**

"Huh?!" wheeze Sachi as realization hit her, and a new wave of fear and panic took over. "No! Inuyasha would never let you take control!!"

"**Oh dear naïve little miko, your hanyou Inuyasha is unconscious in his drunken sleep. You should never have woken me,"** snickered the evil youkai voice, but it died quickly making the powerless miko nervous as she strived to pinpoint the voice. **"You'll be punished for striking me woman."**

The young crimson haired girl quivered on the floor where she kneeled; still clutching the bleeding arm to keep herself calm and rational. "You bastard let Inuyasha go!!"

A snarl ripped through the dark bedchamber**. "Silence woman! I can't let go the weak hanyou go any more then the hanyou can let me go; we're stuck with each other. However…"** trailed the youkai Inuyasha as his hot breath blew on Sachi's right ear; she stiffened, but knew better then move. **"You just better worry about me at the moment."**

And the instant those words left his mouth, a hand squeezed Sachi's wounded arm. Her cry ripped through house like a gunshot, to reach the blizzard raging outside, to only die on its winds.

"Get off of me," seethed the wounded miko as she flung off the clawed hand with the sound of ripping silk. She leapt to her socked feet and sprang toward where she thought the door was. Luckily her prediction was correct and she praised what ever god there was watching her at that moment. Flinging open the rice paper door, Sachi went to run, but a clawed hand knotted in her mane of fiery crimson stopped her flight to freedom.

"**Where do you think you're going!?"** seethed the youkai voice in her ear.

Sachi bit back a cry of pain by biting on her lip till it bled and the metallic taste filled her mouth. "Let go you animal!!" seethed the miko as she elbowed the youkai in the gut enough to make the grip on her hair loosen.

Pushing herself from the nightmare that her Inu-kun could be, she heard the sound of more shredding clothing. Sachi didn't pay any mind to it and to concentrate on what she hated most. The fire haired, emerald-indigo eyed miko that was full of pride and determination…ran. She ran down the dark halls flinging doors open, her heart and panicky breath filling her head. Still the sound of pursuing feet was heard. The fleeing miko refused to look behind her and see the raging beasty face of the animal that lurked within her closest friend.

With a roar of rage Sachi heard the youkai leap in for the attack. Planting herself against the wall and couching low, she hoped he would fly over her and further down the hall. The sound of his growl of outrage vibrated in the miko's chest. He was furious with his prey's persistence to evade him. Sachi rouse to her feet to eye the youkai crouching low not forty feet from her.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed at the sight of what lay before her. The crimson and the evil teal-blue of his eyes were frightening. The jagged amethyst strips covering his cheeks, as his elongated fangs were barred at her. Yes, he was beyond frightening, yet the young miko from the future couldn't stand to look away.

A growl reached across the space that separated the youkai miko. **"Ready to give up willingly?"**

Sachi narrowed her angry bright green eyes and snarled at the youkai possessing Inuyasha. "LIKE HELL I WILL!!!!!"

Springing to life, both sprang. The youkai blood taking over Inuyasha's body sprang for Sachi as she leapt fro the doors to her left. With as much strength as she had left, the miko ran into the whiteout that trapped the whole village in their homes. Sachi had to risk the outdoors to save her life, because there was no one coming to save her this time; she was on her own, like she always was.

The spitfire miko ignored the blistering cold that hit her bare skin. All she need was some distance between herself and Inuyasha, or Inuyasha's second personality it seemed like now. Struggling against the cold and snow, it wasn't enough space to keep her scent away from her pursuer, because he found her with relative ease.

Strong, nearly bone crushing arms wrapped around her like a vice. Sachi struggled with all her might, but with her arms held against her chest by the encircling arms, she was perfectly restrained. With cries of fury and determination the fire haired miko fought and struggled with no avail, as well as she knew.

"Let go of me Inuyasha!!!"

A snarl sounded right next to her ear. **"I told you; he can't hear you. Your feeble cries for help fall upon deaf ears miko,"** snickered the creature that held Sachi against his iron chest. **"You're mine to do with as I please."**

"Go to hell, you bastard!!!" Seethed Sachi with malicious venom, as she thrash about to aim a good kick to the place where all male's don't like to be kicked.

With a furious growl, Sachi was spun around to see the face that was Inuyasha's worst nightmare; his own face as a full blooded youkai. Up close the captured miko could see no flicker of gold in the aqua blue eyes surrounded by glowing crimson. There was no sign of the Inuyasha she had come to know. It made her angry to see him like this, and angry as herself for letting it happen; she blamed herself fully.

"**Ready to submit," **droned out the youkai creature that gripped her to him.

Sachi without hesitation spat in his face with a defiant and triumphant smirk on her face. "Give me back my Inuyasha, you fiend!!!"

Her smirk was instantly replaced by pain as Sachi's scream of utter anguish filled the winter covered garden. Razor sharp once ivory claws racked down the innocent miko's bare back and exposed back. Ruby droplets fell to the frozen snow to freeze there, shinning brightly to mock the bleeding victim.

The youkai Inuyasha snarled and growled at the rebellious onna in his arms as she screamed to the sky; head thrown back, eyes wide, as her hands gripped the red haori. **"Submit bitch, or suffer my wrath!!!!"**

A whimper broke through pale lips as the cold began to seep into Sachi's wounded and exposed body. Pain filled eyes peered up at the captor with relentless defiance. "I'll never submit to a creature who's too ashamed to admit his hanyou half, is far stronger then himself…"

"**DEFIANT BITCH!!!!!!"** Roared the youkai and struck Sachi across the face to drive her to the ground in a flurry of snow. The blood lusting inu-youkai that looked like the inu-hanyou stood above the beaten miko with his feet on both sides of her hips. A clawed and bloodied hand gripped the front of Sachi's tattered kimono and brought her face close to his own. **"I don't take kindly to insults onna. I suggest you cooperate and things will turn out a little better then without it."**

Cloudy eyes of indigo looked back at the face that lined over her; she smiled openly as a drop of blood left the corner of her mouth. "I'll never cooperate with any other then Inuyasha; you could never be what he is."

Once more a slap rang out to die on the blustering snow and icy wind. More blood found its way to the flawless untainted snow. Sachi struggled to remain conscious, even in her beaten and bloody state she remained stubborn and unyielding.

The youkai blood that had taken over its hose shook with pent-up rage; the miko felt it through her body as the hand holding her shook. **"You're reluctance to submit is something I admire, but turned toward your master it can turn ugly."**

Sachi chuckled even if it hurt her, and earned her an annoyed growl. "I admire nothing in you, that's for sure," she said with surprising strength.

"**Keep this act up, and I'll kill you instead of making you my own."**

"…Your own what," asked a confused and half-conscious miko.

The youkai brought the powerless miko closer to his face.** "Why my mate of course; the hanyou refuses to admit that he care more deeply for you then he should,"** murmured the sinister male as he licked the trail of blood from the miko's lips. **"You're taste is heavenly."**

"Inuyasha…" moaned Sachi eyes quivering with salty nearly shed tears. "I know you can hear me; com back to me. I want you with me, my precious hanyou; my precious and strong inu-hanyou."

"**Your hanyou isn't here!! Didn't you hear me the first time!!?"** roared a furious into the miko's face, shacking her strongly and causing Sachi some more pain. **"He can't hear you no matter how desperately you call!"**

A smooth smile of determination spread across the young miko's bruised face, even as her body shivered with cold. "Then why do I see fear in your eyes?"

"**You…BITCH-"**

The insult was cut short as Sachi pressed her lips against her friend's warm ones. She hoped with all her might that it would awaken the hanyou within the blood lusting creature. Sachi kissed Inuyasha with all her desperate affection as salty tar of pain, sorrow, and determination cascaded down her face to freeze from the bitter winter cold.

The youkai blood that raced and devoured the ningen soul within the hanyou body roared with unbound fury in its head. The miko kissing him with such affectionate desperation had her eyes shut tight as she silently wept. She never saw the teal fade to a pure shock of honey amber, or see the scarlet bleeding away to be replaced by normal white. Sachi never took notice of the change from the youkai to hanyou till her kiss was returned and the hand gripping her kimono lowered her toward the ground. When her bare wounded back touched the cold frozen ground, pain shot up her spin like a thousand knives stabbing into her back.

With a pain filled gasp, Sachi threw her head aside biting her lip till more blood was running down her chin. Because of that gasp the spell between the two broke and Sachi found herself falling into black, as her body fell limp in her hanyou's arms, and into the snow.

"Sachi?! SACHI!!! STAY AWAKE!!!!" cried a panicked Inuyasha as he pulled Sachi to her feet only to have the miko he held, fall backward over his arms. "SACHI, GOMEN NASAI!!!"

A soft pure smile crossed Sachi's half conscious face as Inuyasha's unmarked face sharpened in her blurry vision. "Glad to see you're back; how's the hangover?"

The inu-hanyou scowled at the miko. He felt the hangover pulsing at his temples and between his eyes; he ignored it. But what peeved him was that Sachi was fighting unconsciousness and she was worried about him.

"I'm fine; I feel nothing."

"Lair," chuckled the fire haired miko as more darkness came to lay claim to her, but she fought it with an abnormal persistence. "You can never lie with a handsome face like yours."

Inuyasha saw and heard more strength in the girl's voice as she smiled fully up at him. He caught the complement and grinned in return. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked pulling the exhausted miko to his chest with a gentleness that felt feather soft.

"…Yea…I do…"

"I think your delusional; that's what I think," commented the silver haired male hoping to light the feisty spark that Sachi was known to have.

A chuckle greeted his words. "That may be the case, but I believe them anyway."

A proud grin spread across Inuyasha's boyish face. _'Sachi openly said I was handsome! No woman has ever said anything about my looks outside death or deception.' _Hugging the scarred unblessed miko closer, he remained cautious of the wound his beast and inflicted. "I find you just as beautiful Sachi," he whispered in her ear.

Sachi stiffened at the odd but uplifting and warm words, but soon snuggled closer to her hanyou's warmth; a blush burning her face as it lay buried in Inuyasha's chest. "Arigatou, Inu-kun."

Inuyasha smiled at that, but soon it fell as his amber eyes became troubled at the sight of the icy snow painted crimson by his miko's life's blood. "Let's get you inside; those wounds need to be taken care of, and you need to get warm too."

"They're no biggy," stated Sachi with a smile, and no flicker of pain.

Inuyasha did a "Feh" and let his arms fall to his sides sluggishly leaving Sachi unsupported. "Let's go then" and he turned to the house.

"…Okay…Inu…yasha-" whimpered out a fainting Sachi as she began to collapse to the snow covered ground.

The inu-eared young male spun around at the whimpered words, only to see the miko hit the flaky soft snow. His eyes wide with shock as he's body grew numb with dread, as the realization that Sachi could very well be dying. That exact realization was what forced the hanyou from his panic stricken form.

"SACHI!!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed forward to be by the miko's side, and pull her frozen form into his arms. "Come on Sachi, wake up! Wake up damnit," choked out a worried hanyou. Looking at the pale blue tainted face of Sachi, his worry only grew. "Damn it," cursed Inuyasha as he sprang forward into the whiteout with his charge in his arms, as he searched out the doors to the dark house.

Thrashing is way through the silent building; Inuyasha assembled all he need to care of Sachi. He laid the miko on her stomach in the dinning room where the fire still burned on warm and bright. The Inu-hanyou fetched a futon along with as many blankets as he could find. Inuyasha snatched the black and red leather backpack that resided in Sachi's room that held all the medicine that was needed for curing his miko.

Shutting the shoji door with a sigh, Inuyasha had finally had everything he needed. Putting more wood on the fire to hear it crackle and spark, he turned to the still unconscious onna laying on top of her futon, back bare and exposed to show the wounds she bore. The claw marks running down her pale flawless back were angry and would scar without a doubt. Looking further at her, Inuyasha saw that in order for him to bind the wounds he'd have to wrap her whole chest.

A blush spread across his face then, as he smacked a palm to his forehead. "Kami must be tormenting me; I swear!" Looking back to Sachi he kneeled by her side. "I hope she doesn't wake up," he groaned and reached for her. "Might as well get this over with…"

"Huh?!" gasped Sachi, her eyes flinging open as she sprang to an upright sitting position. Her shocked waking gasp however, became a gasp of pain. Pain like a hundred knives was carving kanji into her skin shot up her back.

Looking down, the fire haired miko found her chest and back bound in multi-layers of bandages. Feeling her arm, she found it bandaged as well; she fumbled with the not in confusion. Placing a hand finally over it, emerald eyes trailed over the room she had been in earlier, but without a certain someone. She was alone in only a fire lit room, with Meiso soup warming by the cooking fire. Closing her troubled orbs, Sachi bowed her head ashamed; she had let the horrid transformation happen. The transformation she had seen many times in the memory flashes from the Shikon, these however, were no the real thing. The real thing was far more scary and life threatening.

"You shouldn't be sitting up like that, you'll open you wounds again," stated an obvious exhausted hanyou as he closed the door behind him and watched Sachi look up at him with shock and admiration. "And those claw marks aren't easy to stop bleeding I'll have you know."

A shy guilty smile played across the miko's face. "Gomen nasai…"

Inuyasha strode into the room to sit before the fire, refusing to meet the spheres that were like emerald-indigo jewels till he was good and done.

He sighed deeply before speaking. "I should be the one apologizing. After all…I'm the one that caused you to be in those bandages."

"Inuyasha…" trailed Sachi as her eyes refused to waver from the figure of the depressed young man before her. "It wasn't your fault Inuyasha; please don't blame yourself! I'm fine; see!"

The masked miko spread her arms out not caring that she might cause herself pain or the fact that her bandaged chest was seen. However, the instant her arms were wide, the wound on her back pinched together. Cringing in pain she thought wouldn't be that bad; she bit her lip to keep from crying out as her arms fell.

Inuyasha was there in a flash holding Sachi at the shoulders. "And you call me a bad lair," huffed the hanyou, as he ran a hesitant padded thumb over the bleeding lip. "Don't do that, those lips will be damaged." The second those words left his mouth, Inuyasha was shocked that he said those words, finding such kind words strange and foreign on his normally cursing tongue. He couldn't say that he didn't like them either.

Sachi raised her eyes to the hanyou's face, tears swelling in her deep emotional indigo spheres. "I'm so sorry," whimpered the soft heavenly voice, strong with raw emotion. "It was my fault you-"

"No!" he barked out harshly surprising the shrine maiden into silence; Inuyasha took the onna's face in his hands. "Don't you dare blame yourself for me going crazy and attacking you!"

Tears fell then, soundless and oddly enough beautifully, as Sachi closed her eyes. "But if I persisted on you not drinking this wouldn't have happened." She opened her eyes to star intently in the molten gold of Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm at fault; don't deny it," mournfully whimpered the miko again as she bit her lower lip.

"What did I say about that," chuckled Inuyasha running a thumb over the nibbled on lip. "That's a nasty habit you have there, Sachi-chan."

The miko just looked up at the face that was above her in shock; his face inches from her own. At the closeness between them a blush warmed Sachi's cheeks to be felt by the hands holding her face. Eyes met, never straying, never wavering at they searched each other's tainted black souls. Without ever really noticing it, the space between them diminished as they stared on intently. Only when their was an inch of space left, the young miko felt her lids grow oddly heavy as she closed her eyes; the hanyou too, found his lids becoming heavy and did the same.

Softly, feather light, lips touched and stroked for a time as uncertainty led them, but uncertainty soon was replaced by hidden affection. The building affection that they had hid from each other, came to the surface to be realized in a innocent kiss.

Fiery desire built in them as lips caressed lips in a dance done through the ages. The intensity of the first kiss built as they clung to each other for support and for the certainty that the blissful kiss was very much real and would last forever.

Inuyasha let a hand wonder to the nap of Sachi's neck to deepen the kiss, as the other hand traveled down to her slim waist, to bring her closer. Sachi knotted her hands in the fire-rat haori to put more pressure into the kiss. The inu-hanyou ran hit tongue over the rosy kissable lips he had in his possession, for entrance. Sachi gave it, but ever so slowly making Inuyasha impatient however, he remained gentle and sincere.

The kiss began to deepen when suddenly….

"WE'RE BACK!!!" And the shoji door was flung open and the whole group stood in the entrance. Happy smiles fell at the sight of the hanyou and miko unlocking her lips.

Shocked gold and emerald looked up at their friend as blushes burned in theirs faces. No words were said even if any of them could find their voices. However, Miroku's eye wondered to the blushing miko's attire, and lifted a brow in perverted questioning.

"Huh?" gapped Sachi confused, and then looked down at herself. Her whole upper body was exposed. With a panicked eep, the fire haired girl pulled on a yukata and clung to it like a life line. "This isn't what it looks like," cried out a panicked and embarrassed Sachi.

"If that's so, what is it?" inquired a cold, disappointed and angry voice that could come from only one man.

Looking to the door, standing there straight and stern was none other then the white ancient warrior, Son'ou. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Hachi and Kirara stepped aside to let the obvious angry sensei through. Sachi watched this struggling to not look away; it would only make her appear guilty of more then she was.

Son'ou stopped just inside the room. His steely grey eyes burrowed into the young miko with inhuman fury. "I warned you," he droned out in an almost growl. "I warned you both, and neither of you didn't listened; how am I to punish you gakuto?"

All looked in shock at Son'ou, but there eyes went back to Sachi. Her eyes wide the pupils were so small with dreaded shock that they looked almost invisible. Yet no words left her partially opened red lips.

"What punishment?!" snapped Inuyasha finally breaking from his own stunned silence, to leap to his feet in outrage and defense of the silent miko. "What punishment, yea old fart!!? Sachi did nothing wrong!"

"Onegai Inuyasha," pleaded Sachi softly pulling on the leg of his hakama, like a child begging for a treat before dinner. "Please don't interfere; this doesn't involve you!"

The silver haired young man snarled, more from the fact that the strong and proud miko he knew lowered herself to groveling. "It involves me now; I won't let you be punished for something you didn't do."

"Onegai Inuyasha; no!!" she cried clinging tighter to the red hakama in desperation.

"Urusei Sachi, I'm not backing down!!" Turning to glare at the elder warrior who remained stern, asked a single question. "What did she do to earn punishment?"

Son'ou scowled. "Back down hanyou, you've caused my gakuto enough trouble for a life-time."

"Answer the question damnit!!!"

A tug on Inuyasha's leg came again. "Inu-"

"What I say Sachi?" he snapped, clanking his fangs together viciously in warning. He knew his point was getting across, because Sachi's desperate protests came to an end. "Answer the question," he asked again through barred fangs, with deadly calm Inuyasha had never felt before.

The white warrior turned away to strode to the far wall, where the bokken hung on the wall. He grabbed one in his crinkled hand to check for balance. "What is it to you, hanyou?"

Said hanyou growled cracking his knuckles into a fist in frustration as well as warning. "What difference does it make? She's my friend; I'll do anything to protect my friends."

Looking up to the hard unyielding molten eyes, Son'ou smirked. "It makes all the difference Inuyasha, the difference would surprise you. Would you protect young Sachi's honor as well, hanyou Inuyasha?"

"Hai," came the answer quickly without hesitation, and said in a sincere way that surprised all in the room.

Son'ou flicked the bokken on his shoulder as he starred taking in Inuyasha's strong set figure. "Then take her place in the punishment."

Inuyasha faltered on how to answer that, but Sachi knew what her punishment was. When whips weren't present, bokkens were used to beat the gakuto. Sachi shivered, bokken hurt more then whips did, by a long shot.

Sachi pleadingly gazed up at her inu-hanyou protector that stood proud and strong; she tugged the cloth in her white knuckled hands. A golden eye looked down at her with impatience. "No Inuyasha, onegai! I've been beaten before, I can handle it!!"

Shock gripped the silver haired male, as fury as hot as red hot iron burn in him. "YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT HER!!!? WHAT FOR!!?"

"For becoming infatuated with you; I punish all my gakutos in the same way when they feel the need to become distracted from their training in such ways. Even Sango-san was punished in such a way when she decided to get a young boys attention."

All eyes, but Inuyasha's went to the female taijiya, who nodded regretfully.

Inuyasha became livid like never before. "Don't you dare touch her!!! I was the one that kissed her; don't you pin blame on her…DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!"  
Son'ou wanted to smirk and congratulate the hanyou on his urge to protect what he subconsciously claimed as his, but refrained. "Then you'll take her punishment her place?"

The inu-hanyou nodded. "Hai."

"NO!!!" cried out a certain miko as she detached herself from Inuyasha's let to collapse at her sensei's feet. "Onegai Sensei! I implore you to reconsider; don't do this I beg you!!"

Sachi bowed deeply to her sensei; her forehead touched the wood floor panels. Her bare exposed to Son'ou as gesture of submission and defeat; her previous words of never submitting to anyone but Inuyasha proven wrong. Sachi was so proud and protective of what she kept dear, she would take her beating even as red bled into the white bandages as she bowed there on the floor.

The fire haired miko raised her head, tear spilling from her eyes uncontrollably. "Onegai, leave him alone; I accept the consequence of my actions, just leave Inu-kun alone."

Son'ou remained hard and unmoving as stone as he stared down at the groveling fiery miko; oh how secretly deep down he wanted to stop what he was about to do, it was necessary though. "He's already accepted. Besides you are in no condition to take your punishment."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your wounds have reopened. You take your beating, Sachi, and you'll most likely die."

Sachi hardened her expression starring at the feet before her. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

A growl vibrated off the walls from behind the crimson haired onna. "It's a risk, I'm not willing to take," snapped out Inuyasha harshly.

Son'ou nodded to the inu-hanyou and went to walk pasted the kneeling and whimpering shrine maiden to his own hakama caught in her grasp. "Sachi, that's enough, Inuyasha choose to take your place, and I think you should honor his choice."

Sachi scowled through salty tears. "It wasn't his choice to make and I refuse to let him take it."

The ancient warrior turned to the silent married couple in the doorway to the room. "Restrain her if she decides to interfere, but I want her to watch." Son'ou turned once more to the stiff Inuyasha. "Come to the garden."

At the mention of the garden the kneeling young woman-child panicked. If the other saw the garden they would really wonder what had transpired there. And now tainting the flawless blanket of snow on the ground would be not just her blood, but Inuyasha's as well. Spring with life, and ignoring the ache in her wounds, Sachi buried her face in the red fire-rat haori.

"Inuyasha, onegai, don't do this! This doesn't involve you," wept into his chest and felt the strong arms encircle her in a comforting embrace. "Onegai…I don't want to see another person punished because of me."

"Gomen nasai Sachi-chan, but I keep my word," and letting go of the girl that brought out both the best and worse in him, he followed Son'ou into the garden.

Sachi followed as well, but with tears in her eyes and the help of Miroku and Sango supporting her weak body. She stared intently at her hanyou's back, wishing he would rethink his decision on taking the punishment that was meant to be hers.

'_But he won't though,'_ she thought hugging herself in her own self pity. _'He's to prideful to go back on his word, just as he said.'_

Son'ou flung open the shoji doors and warm sunlight shined down, making all eyes squint shut. The blistering storm had stopped leaving the world covered in white. However, the battle scene Sachi didn't want to see was clear, as clear and as bright as the ruby smears on the ground. The miko bowed her head dodging the eyes that looked at her in question.

"What happened Sachi-chan," asked Sango worry and concern clear in her shaky voice.

"It's nothing; just got attacked by a youkai and Inuyasha saved me." She looked up at said hanyou who looked at her with a surprised look. Sachi tried to smile away the look, but the smile fell to a frown as Son'ou took up a different weapon then a bokken; she shivered. "Why a bamboo cane, sense?"

The ancient warrior looked at his nearly collapsing gakuto. "He's a hanyou; a bokken would be too weak."

Sachi became visibly livid at Son'ou's careless words. The fire haired miko took a few steps forward, but a shack of the head from Inuyasha caused her to stop, as well as the pair of friends holding her back.

Inuyasha looked to the elder. "I'm ready; where do you what me?"

"Brace yourself against the sakura tree, and shed your haori," stated the white figure calmly.

Inuyasha did so and placed his palms against the rough bark of the tree. His steady golden gaze never leaving Sachi's pleading emerald stare. Their gaze never faltered till a rain of water splashed across Inuyasha's back, drenching him so his silver tresses clung to his muscular back.

"Fuck that's cold!" cursed out Inuyasha under his breath. He wasn't prepared for the strike that gave birth to a new kind of pain. "AHHHH!!!" he roared out in pain.

The crack of the bamboo can against skin made Sachi flinch horribly. It was the muffled cries of Inuyasha that caused tears to flow out of her eyes. The proud hanyou didn't let a single tear trail from his eyes. He let no cry of pain other then the first to leave his throat; she admired him for it, she would have been left screaming bloody murder. She struggled to go to him in his anguish, but Miroku and Sango held her back, giving her no room to budge. In her motive to fling herself over the creature that protected her with no hesitation, and Sachi's inability to go to him, she was forced to collapse to her knees even as she struggled further. More cracks rang out like bullets to reverberate off the house, as the growls and snarls of pain became more but still no cries came.

Sachi watched with teary eyes unflinching, as the inu-hanyou did the same. Tears fell from emerald eyes, as the gold eyes refused to let any show. Sachi could smell the blood now and knew she had to interfere; she refused to let another blow fall on her dear Inuyasha.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! STOOOOP IT!!!!!!"

Shrugging off her friend's restraining hands, Sachi ran forward. She ignored all the pain in her body, and found herself in a blink of an eye, lining over a shivering inu-eared Inuyasha. The cane unable to be stopped in its falling motion, cracked against the wounded miko's back. Her pain filled cy was heard through out the village, but rang dully through the pain in Inuyasha's inu-ears. Opening his eyes, he found crimson strands; he knew instantly that Sachi had interfered. He knew she would, no force in the world could stop a certain stubborn miko if she was on a mission.

"Sachi,' sounded out Inuyasha's voice in a pained crock. "You alright?"

Emerald-indigo eyes turned to him, a soft smile spread across her pale lips. "I should be asking you that, you baka."

Inuyasha lowered himself to his knees as Sachi followed; a soft chuckle in his chest. "Baka, when have I not been called a baka?" He looked to his miko, his fiery miko, and saw the pain along with the heaving breath that matched his own. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in a hand. "You alright," he asked again more seriously.

"Just don't do that again, or I'll beat you myself," whimpered out Sachi fighting tears.

Son'ou watched grim as could be as Miroku and Sango came up to him. "Where are the raccoon-inu, and the kit?"

"Left them inside the house," Miroku stated roughly gazing at the pair on the ground. "Shippo didn't need to see this; he's still too young."

Sango turned to the elder man with a fury in her chocolate eyes. "Why did you do this!? They didn't deserve this!!"

Son'ou bowed his head mournfully. "True Sango, but I had to." He nodded his head toward the pair at the base of the dormant sakura tree as they comforted each other; emotions unmasked. "You can not deny that they are closer now. Besides Inuyasha took Sachi's punishment for both of them." The houshi and taijiya looked up at the white warrior in confusion. "Inuyasha's youkai attacked Sachi, he's taking his punishment for it."

Miroku and Sango gasped and looked at the miko and hanyou. They lay on the crimson snow unconscious from pain and blood loss. Rushing over to them the three ningens stopped short at what was on Sachi and Inuyasha's faces.

In each others arms the two of them were smiling blissfully in the darkness of unconsciousness. Their affection for each other blankly obvious, Sachi however, remembered Inuyasha's word before they fell in to oblivion.

'_I'll protect you Sachi-chan. No matter what I'll protect you; I promise…'_

A/N: there, all done with this one; longer then hell I might add. And I finally got the mentioning of the locket in there. (sigh) someone asked about it before hand; physic people…you know who you are! But I hope u enjoyed it, I need Inuyasha's youkai blood somewhere in there and he turned up when he got drunk (shrugs) works for me. but now if I'm correct in assumption I'm fairly close to half way now; few chapters off but I'm getting there. (sighs deeply) I'm writing a freaking novel!!

Well till next time,

this is BLAZE, and I'm outt'a here! Bye:D


	24. Taste the Unblessed Blade

Disclaimer: I own noth'in! (pouts)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

Sachi watched with teary eyes unflinching, as the inu-hanyou did the same. Tears fell from emerald eyes, as the gold eyes refused to let any show. Sachi could smell the blood now and knew she had to interfere; she refused to let another blow fall on her dear Inuyasha.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! STOOOOP IT!!!!!!"

In each others arms the two of them were smiling blissfully in the darkness of unconsciousness. Their affection for each other blankly obvious, Sachi however, remembered Inuyasha's word before they fell in to oblivion.

'_I'll protect you Sachi-chan. No matter what, I'll protect you; I promise…'_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 24-Taste the Unblessed Blade **

**-Sachi's POV-**

'_I'll protect you Sachi-chan. No matter what, I'll protect you; I promise…_

'_Hai, I remember that day,'_ I thought with my eyes blissfully closed. "The storm split the group for 3 days; Inuyasha and I were left at the house. Son'ou-sensei had no choice, but to have me under Inuyasha's protection those days."

I sighed as the winter wind pulled at my high ponytail.

'_Learning that Inuyasha did care for me, I could never be so happy,'_ I muttered in the depth of my mind, ignoring my surroundings. _'Son'ou-sensei knew Inuyasha would take my punishment for himself, and now no one sees Inuyasha or I without the other…'_

Raising my eyes to the night sky; clear from clouds, and glittered beautifully with the stars and moon. I felt the cool snow at my feet, and the few snow flaks caressing my pale cheeks as they fell from the surrounding tree's branches.

"Tonight's the night, where my true colors shine," I muttered aloud, putting my hand on my katana, which was strapped to my waist. "This is the night…my training ends."

**-End Sachi's POV-**

A lone miko stood in the center of a wide open snow blanketed clearing; surrounded by large forest trees. Her crimson mane was drawn up in a high ponytail, while her bangs framed her flawless face. The miko's attire was very abnormal compared to the true garb of a miko.

She wore a black gi over a creamy white gi, and even her chest wraps were barely seen. However, the black gi was torn and tattered with age at the sleeves hem. It had been worn many times before, but still it remained oddly enough, in good condition.

Instead of the normal red hakama of a miko, this miko wore a cream white to match the gi that lay beneath the ebony one. Like the gi, the hum was torn with pasted battles. The calm color of off white still remained soft and pure as if she hadn't worn it long. Her small feet ere adorned with heavy pitch black socks, as sandals were her foot wear. Though the footwear was barely seen, from how far her feet were sunk into the layer of fluffy snow.

However, instead of a normal miko's choice of weaponry, which was a bow, this miko cared a katana; a katana that commanded attention. It was sheathed, but still it appeared undoubtedly as a great and deadly weapon. Her agile hand was on it from where it was placed at her hakama's waist. The black sheath sparkled evilly from the pale moonlight that shined down from the night sky. All together this strange and intimidating miko was not just any ordinary miko, this was a warrior miko. A miko of shadows, a miko who gave life, as well as took it away; this miko standing alone and waiting was without a doubt a life taker. She was a…

"She looks like an assassin," whispered Inuyasha under his breath from where he had hid beneath the tree line.

Sango who stood at his side turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at her," stated Inuyasha. "Really look at her." Pointing an ivory claw toward the lone miko in the clearing, that was blanketed in a layer of glittering icy flakes. "She's totally calm and collected; Sachi's ready for this fight. There's not a flick of fear coming off of her," whispered the silver haired male.

Son'ou standing tall and still, while the white of his clothes blending with the white snow around him was emotionless. Strong wrinkled hands were clasped behind his back, as his wise cloudy grey eyes never wavered from Sachi's motionless body.

"She's hiding something," commented the elder sensei of the fire haired miko of the future.

Every single head turned to look at the white warrior. The group of both youkai and ningen looked at the ancient Son'ou in confusion.

"What could be possibly hiding," snapped Kouga, his icy blue eyes narrowed in aggravation at the elder mortal.

Miroku coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention and try to disperse the tension between ookami and the ningen elder. "She's hiding a lot of thing that we don't know." The emerald eyes miko was most certainly a mystery to all of them.

Shippo who was perched a top a transformed Kirara's head huffed. "She can hide all she wants, but I just want okaa-san to be ok."

Sango looked at the young kit and patted his fluffy orange hair that was held up in a small ponytail by his ribbon. "Don't worry Shippo, we're here in case Sachi becomes overwhelmed or needs help."

The young kitsune gazed up at the taijiya with a broad smile on his face. Nodding cheerfully he turned his green eyes to his adopted okaa-san in the clearing. The others fallowed his lead and gazed from their shelter of pine trees.

They had hid themselves with the hope of not being detected by the now trained Sachi. Her youkai senses as well as her miko were in full swing now and she was a formidable foe. The Inuyasha no Taishi, was just her backup if by the off chance if the youkai she wad about to fight brought more pals. The beast Sachi was pitted against had been bothering the Slayer's Village for some months. What better ways to test Sachi's skills then have her fight a youkai that had been pestering them.

Inuyasha watched his fiery miko intently with keen molten gold eyes. He saw her stiffen and instantly sensed the nearing youkai.

"It's coming," he stated with a slight snarl.

All eyes turned back to the open plain to find the miko turn her piercing deep indigo spheres toward where hid themselves. Sachi may not have been able to see them, but she sure as hell could sense them.

"Don't interfere," she said softly, but the order laying in her icy words was completely obvious.

Yet the instant the words had left her rosy lips, a roar of fury split the night and vibrated through the sleeping forest. The sheer force of the scream shook the pine tree's branches, sending down a flurry of fluffy frozen flakes. The roar was followed by the shaking of the ground, which knocked more snow from the branches to fall upon the hidden group. Trees were flung aside like twigs, as the birds slumbering in their branches were forced to flee. Finally finding its way to the clearing, the crimson eyed youkai made its ugly appearance.

It was a strange youkai breed of Praying Mantes. The thick hide was a blue-green tinge, stretched over its entire elongated body. From its open maw hung razor sharp fangs, dripping purple venom with horrific potency; the front claws that were folded like in prayer, were layered with layers of small razor sharp spikes, ready to cut prey or enemy in half. Coming forward, its long body came wit it, and Sachi was forced back because of its sheer size; the thing nearly filled the whole clearing.

It was not a terribly strong youkai along with power, but the mere size of it made the warrior miko snarl in contempt.

"Dear Kami, it's huge," yelped Shippo as he clung to the fire-neko's ruff.

Inuyasha growled clenching his fists. He had fought a similar youkai when he was with the Lynx tribe. That one had been much younger, and no where near as powerful or formidable, plus Inuyasha had Tetsusiaga. This youkai was trouble even if it had been the inu-hanyou out there instead of Sachi.

'_Be careful Sachi,'_ thought the hanyou as his eyes narrowed at the youkai facing his miko.

Sachi as well had her eyes narrowed at the youkai as her spheres of the ocean reflected the moonlight just like the ocean did. She stood strongly, holding her ground while her right hand hovered over the hilt of her katana; fingers itching for blood.

"Ningen," growled out the mantes, eyes flashing scarlet as they took the lone miko in."You are trespassing in my forest!!"

Sachi smirked malevolently. "So not a total incompetent youkai; yeah for me."

The youkai seethed with hatred. "Foolish ningen, I will devour you whole for trespassing in my forest!!"

Sachi's gave the creature a bone chilling glare, as she remained where she was. "You trespassed in my friend's village! We'll see who's still alive at the end of this battle!"

A furious screeched filled the night as the youkai became even more furious. "You dare threaten me, the great Goshinki; you will pay for your loose tongue!!!"

As the beast named itself, Inuyasha visible flinched at the name, clenching his eyes shut. A hand shot to out to grip Tetsusaiga's hilt, while the other hand gripped the hanyou's stomach. The memory of his fist transformation still fresh in his mind, then followed by the other transformations that got several of his friends killed. Then there was the most recent transformation, which nearly got Sachi killed, and got him beaten…indirectly.

The threat and challenges spat out the youkai attacked with one of its long and serrated claws. It had flung out in anger toward the ningen onna on the ground before it with tremendous force. Sachi didn't even twitch as her companions watch on. In the shower of snow and dirt that shadowed the attack, ever single friend lost sight of the battling miko with the mane of scorching fire.

"Sachi!!!" cried out Inuyasha as he watched the strange miko vanish before his very eyes under the assault of her opponent. The hanyou sprang forward to get to her, but a strong arm was flung out in front of him. Looking up at the ancient ningen man, the inu-hanyou snarled. "What are you doing!? Sachi needs help!!"

"Look closely Inuyasha, Sachi's needs no accidence." A wrinkled and calloused finger pointed to the clearing all watched as the white settled and showed a purple pink sparkle beneath.

"Huh!?"

There standing strong and true, was none other then Sachi. Hand raised above her head where the iron hard claw was coming down on her, but the sparkling barrier she made to protect herself. The sizzling sound as the youkai's claws was purified was followed by a loud cracking sound, like simultaneous sound of shattering bones. The bone crushing sound grew louder as large angry cracks appeared along the mantas' claw. At the last shattering sound that made everyone shiver, the hard hide of the claw blew apart in shards of hide and the spatter of blood. The mantas' throaty screech of pain filled the whole forest as it thrashed about the ground.

Sachi dodged her foe's thrashing body with ease, even in the layer of snow she was in. With strong legs propelling her and her mane of crimson hair like a flaming banner, the warrior miko leap and climbed up the youkai's body. Finding her footing Sachi reached the tail and used the beast's tail momentum to fling her into the open heavens above where the battle waged.

"Take this!!"

Whipping forth four throwing needles the warrior miko flung the pieces of metal at the wounded youkai. Yet even with her stolen momentum the needles clack against the shell like hide, doing no harm or injecting the poison that laced the weapons.

"Damn it," cursed Sachi under her breath, as she watched her decent to the earth.

The youkai turned to the falling miko, it's pain forgotten. "Haha, no weapon can penetrate my armor hide!"

Sachi snarled enraged now. "Oh really, I'll just have to change that!" Still within the air, the battling miko unsheathed her mighty katana as it shinned pink with her miko powers, and the light of purity.

"Foolish miko! You should watch your back better!!"

"Huh!?" gapped Sachi sensing the on coming attack that was placed in her blind spot.

Spinning to her right so the attack would just miss her, the fearsome warrior onna wasn't so fortunate. The elongated tail of the mantas' in which Sachi had just abandoned, shot at her with surprising speed to slice into the fragile flesh of her side. The wound gave birth to a shower of crimson droplets to spread across the porcelain snow.

"Ahhh!!" rang out a feminine cry of pain, as Sachi was flung through the air from being hit a second time with the flat of the tail to strike a nearby tree. Bark was shattered from the force as the miko fell limply to the ground.

"SACHI!!!" yelled out the concealed group.

The youkai mantas spun its head s so its crimson eyes could burrow into the shadows of the pines where everyone hid. "An audience to your demise miko? Maybe I should devour them first before taking care of you?"

Sitting beneath the tree the warrior still clutched her katana with a death grip, Sachi growled viciously. Raising her head to her enemy, the glare she pinned on the youkai visibly shook the large inhuman beast. Ignoring the blood that trailed down over her eye, the Shikon miko tucked her feet beneath her and rouse with prideful determination. Her smoldering bangs hung in her eyes giving her a dangerous appearance that chilled everyone that could see.

"I'm you opponent youkai, touch them and I'll show you a new meaning of pain."

Sachi had said it with such a calm demeanor mixed with a vicious stare, the mantas had no choice but to take the strangely dressed miko seriously. Course that didn't mean the beast had to heed it. The youkai would have glared back if its rock hard face would have allowed it. However, the growing scarlet glow in the creature's eyes showed it was far from angry, it was livid.

"The mighty Goshinki will not fall to a mere miko!!"

Sachi snarled flashing ivory fangs. The surprise of the youkai could be seen in its shacking step backwards.

"I'm no mere miko, bastard! I'm the Shikon Miko, and I'll see you dead!!"

The beast lightly chocked at Sachi's boast. "The Shikon Miko died and the Shikon no Tama is protected by her spirit; man nor youkai can get past. And the Shikon no Tama would never allow itself to me in the protection of a half-breed!!!"

Malevolent laughter burst forth from Sachi's mouth as her emerald-indigo eyes took on a purplish hue and glowed with bloodlust. "I'm both a daiyoukai as well as a full fledged miko; I am the Shikon no Tama you blind insect!!!" A grin spread across the warrior miko's face that chilled everyone to the core. "Now I'll show you, WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT UNDERESTIMATE THEIR OPPONNENTS!!!!"

The youkai mantas saw the raw lividness in the warrior onna's eyes and aura that nearly took over its own. Stricken with fear and shock the beast backed up in the hope of escaping the grip of such a powerful being; that hope was shattered in an instant.

"GRASP OF THE ROSE!!!"

As the attack left her lips, Sachi slammed her hands against the snow and blood covered ground, with a flat palm. From the sheer force of her power, snow flew into the air and flew about her in a white pure curtain. The showed of snow settled about the miko, more spurts of soil and snow appeared around and from the ground came forth giant thorny vines. The vines wrapped around the beast with bone crushing force that could crack its armor like hide with little trouble, but did not. The youkai's waist came crashing down against the ground to shake the last of the snow from the tree's limbs.

"GRRRR!!!!" screamed out the enraged low level youkai as it thrashed on the ground, only to have the vines tighten their grip.

"Struggle more and you'll be crushed like a twig," seethed the smoldering haired warrior as she stood fire feet from the youkai's head with needles in hand. "Tell me how it feels to have poison rush throw your tiny little brain." With that said she flung two metal needles into the youkai's eyes, and it instantly cried out in ear splitting anguish.

The hidden bystanders cringed, horrified. This was not the Sachi they knew, this was something else entirely.

"For a miko, Sachi is certainly sadistic," commented Miroku hiding the horror he felt, as his wife remained eerily silent, as she buried her face in the houshi's shoulder to block out the sight.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes as he observed his miko in both dismay and awe; this was the other side of Sachi he had seen when he first battled her. It made the hanyou shiver at the memory; so much like Sesshomaru that it left him feeling haunted and hunted by the presence of his elder half-brother.

Kouga as well who stood at the inu-hanyou's side did not let his narrowed gaze leave Sachi. The ookami's icy blue eyes never faltered from what she did. It was the fact that such a pure creature as she could show such cruelty.

Shippo shivered and whimpered atop Kirara's head. "Sachi…" he murmured into the rough of the neko as he shut his innocent bright green eyes.

Son'ou took straight and unfazed, but Kouga and Inuyasha could smell his unease. "She's a warrior through and through." The comment took them all back, but none of them sad a thing for they were all eyes for the modern day miko standing in the clearing.

Sachi stood before her youkai prey motionless and emotionless. Her eyes now a deep ocean indigo rather then tinged with purple were reflecting the night sky. Yet those once mournful orbs were now steely as she watched on unfazed. Through the melting eyes and the shrill cries that filled the night air, Sachi remained there as if stone.

Finally she did speck with surprising scorn.

"Quit you moaning and I'll end you misery," snapped the maiden of light, as she unsheathed her weapon once more.

Crouching low as she bent her knees preparing herself, Sachi leapt into the air katana glistening, flaming hair like a banner of crimson fire flowing through sky. Reaching the height of her leap, Sachi averted her eyes back to her enemy that lay below.

"Crimson Blade!"

The enchanted blade in the miko's hand burst to life with roaring hellfire. Coming down on her restrained foe that still howled in pain, Sachi's flaming weapon came in contact with the weak point between the neck and shoulders. In a spark of crimson flames and a shower of youkai blood the mantas' blind head detached from its body, to fly through the air and land in the snow some feet away. Standing where the head had once been was a blood splatter Sachi. The blood dripping down her petite from was mainly her foe's, but the wound on her side and head bleed freely. Especially her wounded side flowed blood down her all the way down her leg to be absorbed by the ivory snow.

"It is done," she whispered her chest heaving by her rage. The katana in her hands grew slack. "This trial is over." And she whipped her blade out cleaning off the blood before sheathing it.

"Not yet little miko," chuckled an unknown voice in the silent night.

Sachi balled her fists in frustration as she seethed. "I suggest you turn around and leave before you end up like this youkai here."

Out of the forest of pines came another youkai, but this time it was a daiyoukai that stepped out. The fact that a high level youkai was there in the clearing worried Sachi but she didn't show it.

The youkai newcomer stool tall with a white haori and hakama with splashes of red over his arm and chest with a crescent moon showing above his spiked armor. "You killed the pet I was using to patrol this forest for my lord; how disappointing." He sighed as he stepped further into the clearing. "How about you get your companions out here before I have to fetch them myself?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his molten eyes narrowed at the daiyoukai standing in the clearing.

"What is it?" asked a rather worried Sango.

The hanyou clenched his fists. "That's a inu-youkai and what's worse is that those are that bastard Sesshomaru's house colors; red and white with a indigo crescent moon."

"Sesshomaru!?" gapped them all except the silent village elder.

"I don't like repeating myself," yelled out the inu-youkai, his golden eyes never leaving the shadows where they hid.

Inuyasha scoffed the comment reminding him too much of Sesshomaru, but he began his departure of the shadows. The once concealed group was lead by Inuyasha with silver inu ears drawn back as his honey-amber eyes glared at the daiyoukai. The rest followed silent and worried of the outcome of the new turn of the battle.

The youkai upon seeing the group, but mostly the hanyou that let it chuckled evilly. "The infamous Inuyasha I presume?"

"Yea, you'd be right on that one," growled Inuyasha flexing his razor-sharp claws.

The silver inu laughed right out now. "The bastard son of Inu no Tashio, and the younger brother to Sesshomaru-sama of the West as the protector of the new Shikon Miko, along with being a filthy hanyou; you got a lot on you shoulders half-breed."

Inuyasha snarled and unsheathed Tetsusiaga in a might sweep of his arm, yet words escaped him as a shimmering barrier was placed around them all. "What!?" he snapped.

"Stay put Inuyasha, I'll kill this arrogant puppy," stated Sachi as she stood calm and collected. "This will take but a moment."

The inu turned his hard gaze back to the blood splattered miko, taking in her wounded yet strong stance. "You better rethink that girl, or you'll end up more then hurt."

Sachi without a word raised her blade up to shoulder height. A hand was holding the hilt while the other had its palm pressed against the base of the hilt. Emerald-indigo orbs trialed down the sharpened edge of the katana at it was pointed at her foe.

"I'll have to take that as a no," the inu said rather angrily as he narrowed his golden eyes.

Sachi let a small smile pull at the corner of her rosy lips. "You'd be correct youkai, but by the look in your eyes, I'd have to assume you recognize the stance."

The youkai male huffed. "I'd recognize Inu no Tashio's stance anywhere, as many other inus would…" The daiyoukai trailed for a moment, but soon took another step forward so he was now in the center of the clearing. "Question is…where did you learn such a technique?"

The fire haired girl smirked flashing ivory fangs. "Wouldn't you wanna know."

"Insufferable woman," seethed the newly arrived inu. "Inu no Tashio may have been powerful and the greatest of all youkai, but he was a fool and weak for taking a ningen hime for a mate!! And any one, who dares take his stance, is weak and a fool as well!!!"

The warrior miko narrowed her jeweled eyes. "You won't live long enough to regret those words," seethed Sachi as she became livid as the venom in her voice dripped from her lips as if it was really there.

"Oh reall-"

Before the battle had started, it had ended. Before everyone's eyes Sachi had been standing stationary, weapon held high, to vanish in the blink of an eye. Only to appear in the center of the clearing with her inu engraved katana through the inu youkai's heart.

"Huh," gasped all from behind the safety of their barrier.

Blood flowed and bubbled from his mouth as it open and closed with no sound coming out of it but distorted gurgles. Amber eyes were dilated in shock, as the strength left his once strong body. The inu fell to his knees before his miko slayer who was deathly calm and hid all emotion. It was the last thing the silver inu saw before all life escaped him and his youkai eyes became cloudy and glazed with death.

Wrenching her blade from the youkai stranger's chest in on fluid movement she whipped the blade clean on her sleeve. Sheathing her weapon for the last time she hoped, she combed a bloodied hand through her smoldering mane and pulled away with two black half-bloomed roses. She let once fall to the ground before the still kneeling inu-youkai. The other obsidian rose with its sharp thorns was flung to the slain mantas, to stick in the crimson snow where the head should have been.

"Find peace in the afterlife," whispered Sachi.

The holy shield that had kept Inuyasha and the others confined melted away as blood covered Sachi turned to the moon, and away from them. Her friends and sensei stared at her back as their eyes spoke volumes of their concern for her. However, it was Inuyasha who stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sachi…?"

She stiffened from both the hand and the soft gentle sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Don't look at me," she whispered harshly with a broken voice.

'_Sachi…'_ the inu-hanyou thought as his heart ached by the depressed sound in the fiery miko's voice. "Sachi, it's alright; it's all over. We need to care for your wounds now."

Eerie silence fell over them and seemed to last forever, rather then a few moments. The warrior miko however, finally turned to the hanyou at her side. Her spheres held a broken expression that shattered Inuyasha's heart. Sachi's deep mournful indigo eyes wanted to shed the held back tears of pain and frustration, but she knew she had no tears to shed.

"Gomen nasai, I over did it again. I didn't mean to be so sadistic; not in front of Shippo."

"Shh," coed Inuyasha as he whipped blood from the porcelain skin. "You did what you had to."

Sachi sniffed dropping her eyes to the ground. "That youkai insulted your father and mother; you should have been the one defending their name and honor. Not some one like me, not some simple miko who just learned about your father through a few old books. Gomen nasai."

It was true, it should have been himself defending his parents, and the anger he felt for Sachi in that instant for interfering, was gone. Even though the small, fragile miko barely knew his parents, she instantly became enraged and insulted as well. Inuyasha was happy to know she cared that much.

"It's alright Sachi-chan," he whispered drawing the miko into a heartwarming embrace. "You did the same thing I would have done; you did well."

The onna chuckled against the warm and strong chest. "Airigotu Inuyasha."

"Doi ishimashi," he whispered back hugging his miko closer and feeling her cling to him as well.

"Ha hum," coughed a houshi disturbing the consoling moment between hanyou and miko. "Perhaps we should bind the youkai's power then return to the village then?  
Inuyasha nodded releasing the spitfire miko who missed the inu's warm instantly. "Yea…could you do that Miroku? I need to get Sachi back to the village to take care of her wounds."

Sachi's emerald orbs eyes widened. _'Since when does Inuyasha hover to treat anyone's wounds!?'_ thought the miko as she gazed up at the hanyou male. He looked at her with a question in his eyes that were a million shades of gold.

"What?"

The blood covered girl averted her eyes to the ground. "Nothing; it's alright. These wounds are only small scratches; nothing to worry yourselves over."

"Oh really," smirked the silver haired hanyou as he lined down to the miko's eye level, who only blushed from the closeness. "Then why are you favoring your left side."

The exhausted miko stumbled for words, but only succeeded in embarrassing herself and making the smirk on her hanyou's face widen. With nothing left for her to do, Sachi just turned her face away as the blush on her cheeks became brighter and hotter.

Sango saw her friend's burning face and smiled at the sight. "You go on ahead Inuyasha and take care of Sachi. You can take Kirara and save our battle worn miko's strength."

The battle worn miko blushed some more.

"Thanks Sango," Inuyasha said waving his goodbye as he took Sachi by the arm and helped her atop the fully transformed fire-neko's back.

"Okaa-san?" whined Shippo from the ground where he stared up at his adopted mother with watery seaweed green eyes.

Sachi smiled down at her kit from atop Kirara. Stretching out her arms in an inviting embrace, the miko saw the young kitsune's eyes light up with love and joy. "Come on Shippo."

With joyful laughter Shippo leapt into the waiting arms ignoring the blood and gore that caked the unfortunate, yet fortunate miko. Course the kit also ignored his mother's blood as well as the wound that the flow of scarlet came from. Shippo only noticed when Sachi stiffened and her breath hitched in her throat.

Inuyasha hearing it as well feeling it glared at the young kit. "Easy you runt! She's hurt, so just sit still!"

"Kay," piped up a nervous Shippo as he looked from Inuyasha to Sachi. "Gomen nasai…"

"It's alright Shippo; you didn't know and the fire haired onna patted her pup's head. "Let's go Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded as his grip around Sachi's waist tightened. "Let's go Kirara."

In a whoosh of wind and a flare of fire, the trio atop the large neko vanished into the starlit sky.

The taijiya sighed blissfully a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"Sango?" asked Miroku as he turned to his wife. "Something wrong?"

She gave a light chuckle before glancing at her husband. "No, everything is just fine." Miroku looked at his beloved in confusion, but soon was interrupted by a oddly enough cheerful comment from Son'ou.

Both houshi and taijiya looked at the ancient warrior in shock. "What did you just say," they gasped in unison.

Son'ou chuckled, the broad smile on his face remaining undisturbed. "Everything is as it should be; our young friends are falling in love."

A/N: YEA! CHAPTER DONE!! this isn't a terribly long one like a couple of my last updates; next one will be longer!! BEWARE IT WILL BE SORTA DEPRESSING!! –depends on who you are. And I ain't tell'in so don't ask in those reviews I love to get:D see you next update and thank you to those that do review, u r my ultimate encouragement!

CHEERS!

-BLAZE-


	25. Lay the Unblessed Down to Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. or the song in this chapter that belongs to Linkin Park. I just own Sachi!

A/N: WARNING: depressing chapter, gomen nasai

On a happier note….HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! (giggles) my half b-day, yippy! XD

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"Sango?" asked Miroku as he turned to his wife. "Something wrong?"

She gave a light chuckle before glancing at her husband. "No, everything is just fine." Miroku looked at his beloved in confusion, but soon was interrupted by a oddly enough cheerful comment from Son'ou.

Both houshi and taijiya looked at the ancient warrior in shock. "What did you just say," they gasped in unison.

Son'ou chuckled, the broad smile on his face remaining undisturbed. "Everything is as it should be; our young friends are falling in love."

**This Time:**

**Chapter 25-Lay the Unblessed Down to Sleep**

It was quiet; so very quite. So silent and motionless that it got to the point where it was eerily so. There was not even a whisper of a breeze; it was nonexistent, so the abnormally large flurry snowflakes fell from all direction from the heavens above. A small layer of fluffy snow blanketed the Inuyasha no Mori, making it a forest of white. The animals that inhabited were soundless; there wasn't even the sound of rustling dead grass; there was nothing.

The forest was empty and deathly silent. The sound of falling flakes could was the only thing that was heard, if one had keen enough ears. The forest seemed to be stuck in a span of time between late winter and approaching spring. The grass was turning a brighter shade of green, as life came back to it; buds on the trees were abundant and growing with the hope of a warm spring day to bloom. Yet as the trees and plants life hoped for spring the falling snow denied them their dream.

The falling white specks from the sky covered the world in an ivory purity so innocent and calm. Everything was dead or seeming so, and the world sensed it. Death could be felt all around, but the most powerful sense of death came from beneath the lone Goshinboku.

There, beneath the mighty tree's hibernating mass, was a figure sitting by a grave in a troubled daze. Eyes vacant and starring, took in nothing of their surroundings, merely gazed forward taking nothing in. The winter's chill ignored as well, if not oblivious to the individual. The layer of velvety snow building up on the motionless figure remained undisturbed by movement. Flakes of ice dampened the tresses of abnormally colored hair, as others fell upon bare skin to lay there only to melt and become droplet of moisture. Arms laid out to the person's side, palms up, as if in utter surrender. Knees drawn up and touching so the person's feet were spread apart as the legs remained bar to the winter weather.

However, it was the mane of hair that made the broken person more visible. All black clothing just blended in with the world of grey surroundings of false death. It was the burning crimson hair that stuck out in the world of white, grey and black. The young woman's head lined back against the Goshinboku's trunk for what appeared as support. Just above her head was the worn spot where an hanyou had once been pinned to it with a sacred arrow. To her right was the gave of the second guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Her crimson hair flowed over her to the ground and blended with the frozen ruby hue in the pristine snow.

All around the unblessed miko was death, as her very dark, yet pure soul radiated death and endless sadness. A single salty tear fell from the corner of the indigo eye, as the miko croaked out one name in complete heart wrenching pain.

"Kaede…"

**-Back Flash: Sachi's POV-**

The instant I was in range of leaping fro Kirara's back, I did. I ignored the slushy ground and how its dirty puddles slashed muddy droplets of water onto my hakama pants and sandals. All I wanted to see was the cheerful, old Kaede's smiling face at my return.

As I gained my footing on the squishy and uneven ground, I bolted for the mat doorway of the hut before me. A proud smile was spread across my face; I had so many think to tell the elder miko. How I as able to manipulate both parts of my scent; fire and roses; how my swordsmanship had improved ten-fold, and all the other miraculous things I could do with my miko powers; so many things. And reaching the matt door I pushed it aside a beaming smile on my face. I was not greeted by a surprised happy crinkled face of Kaede-baba. The only thing I instantly took notice of, was the overpowering scent of decay and nearing death.

As my emerald-indigo eyes adjusted to the darkly lit hut, I felt an emotional lump catch in my throat.

"Kaede?" I asked hesitantly to have the answer I craved yet dreaded.

"Sachi…is that ye?" croaked and hacked out a voice that was so distorted with the pain of age and sickness, that it didn't even sound like the stubborn ox miko I knew. But I knew; I knew the moment I stepped into the hut, I should have known earlier however.

Coming to the futon set near the fire, I kneeled by Kaede's sick bed. "Hai, Kaede; it's me," I whispered holding back the croak in my voice. I heard the others quietly enter; I paid no heed to them. "How are you doing Kaede; you catch cold," and I placed a hand on the elder's forehead to find it burning as if on fire.

Kaede turned her face to me and gave a sad smile. "Sachi…" trailed the old woman knowing very well how bad her case was. Course knowing me I wouldn't say a thing let alone admit it in the silence of my head. "I'm dying."

It came out at such a sad defeated whisper, by such a strong woman it brought tears to my eyes. I fought them off though; I fought them with my genuine fake smile.

"Don't be silly Kaede-baba; you'll get through this. You're as stubborn as an ox, sickness doesn't keep you down long."

"Sachi-chan," whispered Sang at my back as she encouraged me to see the truth behind my well placed and induce lie. I had seen enough truth to last a life time; I wanted to enjoy my self-induced lies f ignorance and the innocence. "Sachi-cha…" she whispered again when I didn't answer.

I gave the taijiya the dirtiest glare I could ever give while demanding silence from the corner of my eye. I turned to the sick Kaede; fighting tears and the truth all the way. I was as tough as stone, and I would make Kaede, the grandmother I never had, feeling same.

"You'll get through this Kaede! I'll help you with my new powers, besides you're scent isn't that bad," I exclaimed with fake happiness.

I saw the old brown eye of the sick woman look over my shoulder to the hanyou at by back, standing in hushed silence. The little flicker of hope I thought I saw in Kaede's single good eyes was vanquished like a breeze blowing out a struggling candle flame. Kaede saw my pleading eyes as my heart continued to break into a thousand shards in my chest.

"Sachi," she whispered then coughed so hard her whole aged body shook with their power. When the coughing fit settled she looked back up at me. "You're like a granddaughter to me, but it's time I said my goodbyes."

My struggle for composure wavered as Kaede continued. "Onegai Kaede….don't-"

"Shh, child," and she placed a finger over my quivering pale lips. "I have battled well these last few months in the hope of seeing ye once last time, but now I have nothing left."

Miroku stepped forward as I tried attempting words. "You are ready to pass on the Kaede-sama?"

"NO!" I cried out in as much shock as pain. I rouse to face the houshi and fight him for Kaede's life, but arms as strong as steel wrapped around me restraining me. "No!! I refuse to see another person I love to die! I WON'T LET YOU DIE KAEDE!!!"

"Shh," hushed Inuyasha in my ear as he held me tightly to him. "We have to let her go Sachi. She told her time was coming in the letters she wrote us."

I sagged against my hanyou's strong chest defeat. "No," I whimpered still fighting back bitter tears. "You knew; you all knew and said nothing…" there was no answer. "Why?" I half snarled out.

I heard Inuyasha sigh in my ear. "For your training," he answered regretfully as he combed through my hair with his fingers. I jerked away from the touch knowing the action had hurt the inu-hanyou deeply.

"Screw my fucking training," I snapped out eyes flashing with my frustrated ire.

"We knew you'd say that Sachi," Inuyasha said pain in his voice. "It was Kaede's choice not to disrupt your training, not ours." I wanted to slap him across the face for just muttering those words, but I knew Kaede was behind the silence, I would have been told other wise.

"Sango," whispered Kaede in her raspy voice. The taijiya came to kneel by the miko's death bed. "I don't have much to give you; you who has been as much as a younger sister to me." Tears flowed down's Sango's warrior face, but she remained still. "These are prayer beads that give protection to any that were it and those they hold dear. Kikyou gave them to me before she died, I would like you to have them."

From her haori Kaede pulled out red prayer beads with onyx bead ever so often to make a gorgeous yet simple design.

"Arigatou," whispered out Sango as her coffee eyes let the cascade of tears come as she back away.

Miroku took his wife's place, as he took the elder miko's hand in his two larger ones.

Kaede grinned up at him. "I have a staff in the storage room that might do you good Miroku-sama. It was a staff given to me from a powerful houshi some years ago. Maybe you'll have more use of it then I did."

He bowed his head as he raised his hand in silent prayer. "Arigatou," he whispered raising and backing away.

With no further things need to be done with the houshi, Kaede turned her gaze to Inuyasha who still held trembling young miko. Inuyasha let his arms fall and reluctantly gave the silently grieving miko to the ookami prince who remained as silent as stone in the background.

The golden dry eyed inu-hanyou sat cross legged by the onna he had known way back into his dark and bloody past. "Hai Kaede-baba?" he asked finally showing the elder woman the proper respect she deserved.

Kaede smiled up at they young man's emotionless face. "This hut is yours to do with as you please." All were surprised by this, but still not so much; Kaede and Inuyasha went way back, such an act was understandable. "This village is the only home you've every really known, and I want it to remain that way."

Inuyasha bowed his head, silver bangs eclipsing his mourning eyes. "Arigatou…" and he rouse to his feet and half turned to the emotionally struggling miko. Reaching out he took me, he took my trembling hand in his own detaching me from the consoling Kouga.

"Come o n Sachi," he said gently and soothing, I felt myself reluctantly going with him. "It's your turn."

I meekly bowed my head as the silver haired male led me to Kaede's bedside. Inuyasha placed himself at my side to give me both support and encouragement.

"Sachi," shocked out the elder miko as her voice began to wane with the strain of speaking so much to all of us. Kaede reached up with a shaky hand to me and cupped my dry cheek. "I have so little to give you child, when you deserve so much…"

I lad my hand over Kaede's that lay on my cheek, and rubbed my flawless cheek against her old crinkled and calloused hand. "You don't have to give me anything. You already gave me a greater grandmother then I could ever hope for."

The dying miko smiled up at ne with tears of joy in her single good eye. "Glad to hear it my dear, but still you deserve something for your many struggles."

I shook my head, making my crimson hair bellow out about my face.

"I give you my place as Head Miko of Edo," she whispered softly as her hand was take from my cheek to grave Inuyasha's clawed limb. Kaede's other hand reach out ad took my left hand, and then surprised us all by placing my hand within Inuyasha's. "I give you my hut to share, and with young Shippo of course."

I fought back my own tears as Shippo let loose a bitter cry as he detached himself from Kirara's side and flung himself against Kaede's side. "Kaede!" he cried out as big fat tears fell from his big green eyes. "Don't die! Please don't die!!"

Kaede released Inuyasha and I hands to hug the kit close as she could as tears swelled in her eyes. "Gomen nasai Shippo, child, but I am old; it can't be helped. Be good for Sachi and Inuyasha," and she turned her face to look at my hand that was still grasped by Inuyasha. "You…all will be a…good family..."

I lifted my mournful indigo eyes to the golden honey of Inuyasha. There was understanding, trust, friendship, and among other important feelings written in our shared gaze. I felt Inuyasha squeeze my hand, and I mustered the smallest hint of a smile.

"Now…Sachi…" began Kaede hesitantly as she closed her eye. "Ye know what ye have to do."

I looked at the miko before me, gapping in shock. "Kaede…" I trailed barely finding my voice behind my shock and pain. "Onegai…don't make me do this!" I almost felt the tears on my cheeks then, but I held them in with all my remaining strength. "Onegai…" I begged nearly breaking.

"I'm tired of suffering, you're the only one that can do it," Kaede weakly spoke back; her strength was vanishing at a far faster pace then I had thought.

I bowed my head in mournfully in defeat as I clutched Inuyasha's hand, ignoring how his claws bit into my palm. Finally, however, I found the courage to raise my head and lined forward as I let go of the consoling hand holding mine. Placing the now freed hand on the my grandmother's brow, I swallow as I felt a single tear escape my indigo orb, to slide down my cheek to land on Kaede's cheek.

"Close your eyes Kaede-baba," I whispered hoarsely.

"Arigatou…granddaughter…" huskily answered the passing Kaede, but still she remained starring up at me; I knew then what she wanted. To have her proclaimed granddaughter to be the last face she saw before traveling to the next world.

I held back the flood of tears I knew were about to break through the dam of my proud will. Willing my power into my shacking hands I closed my eyes as the glow of miko powers shown through my closed lids. I didn't want to watch as the one good eyelid fall in slumber as my powers lulled Kaede to sleep. Kaede wanted me to keep her into a peaceful slumber till her body totally gave out to the cold grip of Death. Hearing the elder miko sigh under my hand, I let the purple pink light ebb away to nothingness before cracking open my eyes hoping the flood gates wouldn't open. They did.

Kaede's sleeping face made my softly smile in regret and joy. "Sayonara….grandmother…" I whimpered out and then I was gone, out of that crammed hut; running like the devil was nipping at my heels.

I never heard my friends call my name as I bolted from the hut into the dying day and rising night. I heard pursing footsteps however, but those were stopped by a solemn male's voice. I silently thanked him from within my private mined; he knew I wanted solitude in my mourning. It did occur to me at I ran, that there was only one person that knew that about me, and it was Inuyasha. I didn't care though, I just ran through the quiet and quant village of Edo. Through unused rice fields surrounding the village and into the silent Inuyasha no Mori I ran, conscious of only the will to run and run forever. I seized to remember anything; not why I ran with such determination to get away, or why I hated cowardice running; nothing existed but my constant resolve to run with no stopping.

I didn't feel angry invading branches cutting and gouging into my flesh. Nor was the tug on my clothing or fiery mane registered in my mind. I had tunnel vision as I ran further into the forest as night fell on me, even as my vision became obscured and blurry, I still ran. Stumbling further toward my unknown destination I sprinted like my life and sanity depended upon it. Yet as my vision fogged, so did my resolve to run; my exhaustion was hindering me. With the last of my strength I burst into a clearing to plant myself against a large tree's trunk for support, but even that wasn't enough to hold my burdened shoulders.

My dull ebony painted ningen nails clawed the rough ancient bark as my once strong knees gave out from under me. Plummeting to my knees before the giant tree, with my hands flat against it's broad trunk I ignored the icy moisture sucked up by my hakama. I reluctantly let the flood gates open, and out came the tears I had fought to keep from everyone else from seeing; the sheer force of it force a broken sob from my chest. I began my secluded grieving for the grandmother I never hade.

"Kaede…" I whimpered out between convulsing sobs that racked my body. "W-why did you have to go K-Kaede!?"

**-End Sachi's POV-**

In the young miko's misery and grieving, she never knew she wasn't alone within the secluded clearing. Someone else stood on the edge, draped in the shadows of the night. He watched Sachi as sobs shook her small, fragile, mortal body. No one can be strong all the time, no matter how hard one tired to be, yet the modern day miko had been determined to do so her whole life. Sachi's broken weeping was proof that not even the strongest of creatures could hold up against the build up of everything sad and sinful.

"Sachi…" whispered the hidden figure as he stepped from the shadows.

Said miko spun her head to the soft sound of his whisper, she had barely heard it over her sobs of anguish. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard annoyance in the mournful sound of Sachi's voice. He had invaded her privacy she so held so highly, but the hanyou also heard the silent and secretive cry for help. For comfort and strength; the warmth and support a pair of arms wrapped around her sobbing form would bring. A silent plea for someone to take her bitter tears away; the inu-hanyou knew this and kneeled before the weeping miko with no recollection of ever covering the distance to her broken body.

With strong and warm arms possessing limitless comfort, Inuyasha took Sachi in his arms, as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

It shocked Sachi for a time; the sudden change strange and oddly out of character. However, shock was soon overcome by grief of the nearing loss Kaede. So into Inuyasha's warm chest Sachi cried out her misery. Leaving salty water stains on his read haori. The broken miko wept into the chest she was hugged to; giant silent tears streaking her once flawless face.

"Why Kaede!?" sobbed out Sachi as her voice became muffled by the clothing she clung to so desperately.

"Shh," cooed Inuyasha swaying slightly as he stroked the name of crimson fire. "It'll be alright Sachi…"

Tears seized to fall as the devastated young woman fisted her hands in the bright red haori. "Why does Kaede have to die…" droned out Sachi looked up at the sad face of her companion and close friend. "Why Inuyasha?"

The inu-hanyou drew the fragile miko closer shutting his eyes against the tears he too wished to shed but refrained. "She was old Sachi; she lived her life to the fullest." Looking down to the tear stricken face, he whipped the salty droplets away with a padded thumb. "She wouldn't want you to cry Sachi-chan."

Sachi feeling more tears falling whipped them away with the palms of her hands. "Why are you speaking in pass tense," hesitantly asked Sachi; she feared the inevitable answer.

Cupping a flushed cheek, Inuyasha starred into the somber indigo eyes that mirrored the ocean at night. "Sachi, Kaede passed on a little while after you took off."

Tears came anew as the truth rang true the young broken girl's mind. Sachi buried her face in the crock of the of the consoling hanyou's neck, as he held her in his lap. She cried into his neck like a child after loosing a precious toy or lost pet. Inuyasha was Sachi's shoulder to cry one; they only shoulder she would cry one. And so the silver haired youth stay with the weeping miko still her tears dried up and sobs no longer racked her body in powerful shudders.

"Inuyasha?"

Still stroking her hair Inuyasha answered with a simple, "Hmm."

"Arigatou."

Looking down to the pale face next to his Inuyasha saw the wide sorrowful eyes of the miko he had come to respect for her boundless strength, endless love and admirable loyalty. Her eyes stared up to him with still a silent cry of comfort and the hanyou found he couldn't look away. His eyes starred steadfast into Sachi's deep pools of endless unique color. Then it was her rosy lips that drew Inuyasha's attention; so close and kissable.

Lining forward with strange sense of gentleness, the once rough inu-hanyou laid a soft feather light kiss on Sachi's brow. Followed by one on either wetted cheek getting a taste of salt in the process, but before lining back again, there was still another kiss to give. With no further hesitation, Inuyasha laid a soft yet passionate kiss on the rosy lips of the miko he held. Letting himself linger just for a moment, the hanyou retreated back and saw Sachi look up at him with new found admiration.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha…" she whispered so softly even the inu ears atop Inuyasha's head struggled to hear. "You have no idea of how much you've done for me thus far." And with nothing more to utter, the crimson haired miko laid her head against the strong chest, as the rhythm of his heart lulled her to sleep in which she gave into with complete surrender.

"I'm happy to hear it Sachi-kun," he whispered stroking his cheek against the silky tresses as a single tear left his eye. "And I'm not stopping till your scars are healed."

**-Next Day: mid-day-**

The value of a person is said to be measured by the number of people crying when they die. For Kaede, the whole village of Edo came, plus some. And every mourning person at the least shed a single tear for dearly departed miko. The Inu no Taishi stood at the front before the pile of timber that the body of Kaede lay upon. However, on the inu-hanyou's right was a space between him and the youkai slayer Sango; Sachi wasn't present at the funeral procession.

The young dark miko had risen before the break of dawn and had vanished into thin air. N one sought after Sachi, knowing very well she didn't want to be found. So Miroku preceded the funeral ceremony.

The houshi lowered his head in silent prayer, as the villagers followed. Tears fell continuously as the moans of the woman and children filled the heavy late winter air. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and even Shippo spoke a few parting words, fighting off tears the whole way through. With a lit torch in hand the houshi went forward to start the pile of gathered firewood, when a sudden flame flared to life within the pile of hay and timber.

All gasped in shock, as their eyes grew wide in both fear and awe. Looking around, no one found the cause of such a strange phenomenon. Five individuals however, knew too well who had started the ceremonial flames. There was only one person could summon and command fire so effortlessly.

The Inuyasha gang stood before the funeral burning of the past Head Miko. Through Sachi wasn't physically there, they all knew that she was somewhere nearby. Hidden and withdrawn into shadow, Sachi, the Unblessed Child and Miko, watched the procession in mournful silence and solitude.

"Sachi…" whispered Inuyasha as he tore his stare from the devouring flames to the hill overlooking the funeral. And there, standing motionless as the wind pulled at her uniform skirt and mane of fire, dressed all in black like she normally as always. The unblessed shrine maiden truly looked solemn, dark infested and alone atop the hill. "Sachi…"

The woman-child atop the hill out of sight of ningen eyes, Sachi turned away to vanish from the hanyou's sight. The scarred miko retreated into the forest of white, not to be seen the rest of the day.

**-Next Day: morning-**

A shower of light white fluffy flakes of snow fell from the grey heavens; even they seemed to grieve the loss of a pure protector. The snow blanketed the silent lamenting village of Edo. The white fluff built up upon the ice that had been created melted snow after the days of warm weather; soft pure specks of ice clung to the broad branches of the trees. Everything was silent; not even the winter song birds sang their song. The new headstone before the Edo Village's shrine, like everything else in the calm winter world was blanketed in snow.

A single figure stood before the newly dug grave. An agile hand whipped away the flakes of fragile ice clinging to the smooth carved stone. The winter breeze blew the incense smoke into the air as the lone individual prayed before the grave that had kanji so gracefully carved into it. It read:

"_Here lays Kaede-sama; a great miko, friend, sister and grandmother, with boundless strength and determination she guarded the village of Edo. May she live on in our hearts and never be forgotten."_

The figure dressed in a black haori and hakama with unbound fiery tresses raised a flute to her lips and played a sad and eerie tune. Mournful and slow, it was carried on the slight wind to lull the village below with a sullen lullaby.

Heads turned, as ears opened to take in the sad song that was carried on the wind, as the new Head Miko played for the passed miko. The villagers saw Sachi-sama atop the temple stairs; hair flying as the ebony sleeves flapped in unison. She was a picture-perfect image of a grieving family member. While others were forced to move forward, even with reluctance, the young odd miko was at a standstill. Refusing, as well as unable to move beyond the point of such a tragic loss; she stood there no longer able to shed bitter tears.

The eerie lullaby came to an end as quick as it had begun. Sachi was gone in a flurry of falling snow, fading once more beyond the reach of all but one individual.

**-End Flashback-**

Sitting in the cold frozen snow, in her lone uniform Sachi starred unseeing in her grief. She was long passed tears; she was now in stuck in stubborn shock. She didn't feel the cold; she was burning inside with so many emotions she thought she had long forgotten. Then there was the pain; the pain she never seemed to feel as it was barred so far deep inside her. Her arms were bare of their covers, Sachi's scars were bare to the world and so was her fresh ruby blood, as it stained the virgin snow.

The knife the fire haired miko had used to carve into her flesh was now slack in her unclenched hand. Blood frozen on the blade appeared to be like ruby crystals, gleaming and taunting the one that had bled that very life's fluid. On the wounded arm the word, _"Death to all I love,"_ was written anew. The droplets of red dripped to the white layer building upon the dead ground.

All alone in the white forest, Sachi bleed and wept for the loss of Kaede. She knew very well Kaede-baba wouldn't approve, but it couldn't be helped. The act of self inflicted pain was Sachi's only way to cope, even if it was at the top of the list of thing not to do when depressed and breaking into a thousand pieces.

Ebony painted lids fell slowly till they were completely shut. The ironic thing was, was that blaring in her ears from her iPod was none other then "Valentine's Day", by Linkin Park.

"I was hoping for a happy Valentine's Day this year, "whispered Sachi, and clutched the knife she still half held. "Damn it," she seethed through clenched teeth.

_My insides turn to ash/so slow/ And blew away as I collapsed/ so cold_

Raising her eyes to the falling flakes, Sachi felt hot tears burn in her eyes to give birth to an inferno as they caressed her cold bitten cheeks. Kaede had been dying through the months of her training, and she hadn't even noticed. When someone loved another so deeply, they were supposed to feeling something when they were in danger. Course, Sachi knew already that to be absolutely false. With the death of her mother, the fire haired child had been none the wiser. Fortunately for Kaede-baba, she went in her magically induced slumber Sachi and encased her in, instead of being butchered by a evil monster.

_A black wind took them way/ from sight/ and now the darkness over day/ that night/ and the clouds above me move closer/ looking so dissatisfied/ but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

"_Why does everyone I knew have to fucking die,"_ Sachi screeched to the high heavens in English. _"Am I that cursed? Does Kami and every other god hate me that god damn much!?"_

_I used to be my one protection/ not now/ cause my path has lost direction/ some how/ a black wind took you away/ from sight_

One more, no matter how hard Sachi fought to keep them shut, it was futile; the flood gates of her tears swung open. The salty tears marred her cheeks, and smeared the carefully placed onyx makeup. Starring down at her hands that she found cupped in her lap, the emotionally struggling miko noticed something.

Her hands were as agile and graceful as any female would have wanted, when she lacked a feminine atmosphere. However, the hands Sachi's owned were calloused and obviously used to harshness of work labor. There was scars cress -crossing the silken skin. Across the back of her hand were the X shaped scars that were perfectly formed, and slightly rising above the skin. Sachi always had a few nicks and scratches on her hands at all times no matter what.

_And now the darkness over day/ that night/ and the clouds above me move closer/ looking so dissatisfied/ but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Sachi's vision blurred, as her cupped limbs became obscured. Feeling warm droplets fall on the exposed flesh, Sachi knew she was crying even harder now.

"Kaede…I miss you…" crocked out the grief stricken miko, as she left the tears alone as they created dark smears upon her pale flawless face.

_So now you're gone/ and I was wrong/ I never knew what it was like to be alone_

Looking to the clouded shrouded sky, the miko longed to see the azure sky. Holidays, especially a holiday like Valentine's Day was supposed to be happy. Full of boundless joy and smiles, spent with loved ones. Sachi's holidays were always spent alone, and in a dark cold room of things furthest from love imaginable.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day/ on a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day/ on a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day/ (I used to be my own protection, but not now)/ on a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

Fighting the tears that would not stop, Sachi shielded her face with her scarred hands. Kaede was gone, and left a still training miko hanging. Where was Sachi to go now, she didn't know.

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, some how)/ On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day/ (I used to be my own protection, but not now)/ On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

Building up her anger at her pathetic display of weakness she made, Sachi stopped her mourning. Clutching the small knife in hand as the other now clutched her iPod, she raised her eyes. The modern shrine maiden glared up at the sky with new set ire. Her fingers itched for movement; craved brutal and bloody action. It was a bad habit, but one hat couldn't be helped. What better way to relive stress and anger, then to brutally killing something.

"I wish there was some youkai around," sighed Sachi resting her head against the rough surface of the Goshinboku. "Killing some youkai would be nice right now…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The high pitched scream of horror ripped through the silent forest like a gun shot. The pitch of the scream made it obvious that it was a young girl; child even, jerked the slightly relaxed miko to attention as if she had been slapped across the face. Even overwhelmed by her grief Sachi never passed by a person that needed help.

So before she knew it, Sachi had sheathed the knife in her boot top. Her iPod somehow vanished from her hand to be replaced by her inu-katana. Faster then she knew what was driving her to her feet, Sachi was sprinting through the snow covered mori at top speed.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

The child in danger cried out and Sachi needed nothing else to direct her to her destination. Her mind blocked out all else, so just the screeching of the young one was heard in her keen ears. The miko had once more required tunnel vision for only the child; Sachi knew nothing else, all previous problems gone. So with strong legs she ran with both youkai and miko speed as the four pointed star upon her brow glowed in earnest.

_( Cause my mind as lost direction, some how…)_

A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!! (pleads on her knees) I didn't intend to kill Kaede, I really didn't but it just came out that way and I couldn't move forward without her death. I know some of you are just going to kill me in my sleep some night (nervous laughter) so i just want to say that I am sry.

You have to admit though, that Kaede-baba was getting old, for that time period anyway. It was bound to happen some time (insert tear here) and I really liked Kaede too (moans) So I apologize to those that also like Kaede and seeing her die in this fanfic, not something I take pride in I'll let you know.

So (bows deeply) accept my deepest apologies, character death is never an easy thing to do, and even harder to do when there's no way around it to get moving forward.

So good bye, BLAZE

P.S.- it may be a time before I update again, I have some other fanfics that I need to get started on. I have a contest among my friends; oneshots of different phandoms, so wish me luck XD And I'll try to get back to this story as soon as possible; I'm not giving up on it, far from it!

Sayonara!!


	26. Caught Between Unblessed Rivalries

Disclaimer: me don't ownie the dog eared hottie XD

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"AHHHHH!!!!"

The child in danger cried out and Sachi needed nothing else to direct her to her destination. Her mind blocked out all else, so just the screeching of the young one was heard in her keen ears. The miko had once more required tunnel vision for only the child; Sachi knew nothing else, all previous problems gone. So with strong legs she ran with both youkai and miko speed as the four pointed star upon her brow glowed in earnest.

_(Cause my mind as lost direction, some how…)_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 26-Caught Between Unblessed Rivalries**

The child's feminine screams of horror drove Sachi to the brink of her speed; she was barely seen as a black blur in the forest of white. With shocking accuracy the dark miko never once falter on her sprint to help the child, no matter what it was. Yet as Sachi grew closer, a scent filled her keen nose and a malevolent grin spread across her face. Gripping her katana tighter the sinister grin broadened.

"Youkai," she breathed out in a hiss; the miko's youkai blood awakened with new vigor for the blood of her enemy's blood.

Snarling with rage, Sachi sprang up into the forest's branches, leaping again as a clearing opened up under her. A horde of youkai of many races assembled within the clearing, much to the fire haired miko's surprise. Ten or more youkai that were not of the same clan, attacking one ningen child, was beyond bizarre. However, another scream split the air as the young russet haired girl was leapt upon by an ugly insect.

"BACK OFF YOUKAI!!!" Roared out Sachi, as she flexed her claws and dive bombed her youkai prey.

The insect beast heard the cry of rage behind him, but before he could look around even react for that matter, he let loose a horrific screech of agony. Gazing down at where the pain bloomed in his chest, he ignored the child, to find a bloodied hand perturbing from his chest. It was the last thing the creature saw before falling into the darkness of a brutal death.

Wrenching her clawed hand free of the youkai's chest gave a disgusted snarl. A spray crimson blood followed as Sachi's prey collapsed to the frozen ground, revealing the reason for her appearance. The now blood splattered warrior miko was surprised to see only a 7 to 10 year old girl in a orange and yellow checkered kimono gawking up at her. The innocent warm coffee eyes staring up at the miko were wide with terror from the blood around her, and the awe she had of the onna before her.

The brown haired child had a strange recollection in her eyes, as Sachi stared unflinchingly back. Though she wore no expression, the unblessed young woman gave no welcoming one either. The young small girl seemed just as familiar to Sachi as the child found the miko. Sachi remained silent as the kid rose to her unsteady feet still eyeing the strangely dressed teen. Yet as she stared up her, coming from her mouth was a name Sachi hoped not to hear in her grieving state.

"…Kagome?" murmured the girl with uncertainty. "…Onee-san?"

Sachi stiffened at the title of sister as much as being called Kagome. However, averting her emerald-indigo eyes, the unblessed miko set her stare to the circling group of youkai. "I'm not Kagome-chan, little one, I am only a miko," and Sachi turned to the prey surround her; she smirked. "Stay here and don't move; this will only take a moment."

The young girl with a ponytail on the side of her head nodded immediately. Turning to face her once more, the smoldering haired onna gave a small smile to the still frightened child. There was no smile or nod back, but Sachi saw her eyes sparkle in shock. The dark miko knew very well that her smile was close to that of Kagome's; if her smile wasn't so broken, then the two innocent smiles would have been identical.

A stick snapped bringing Sachi to full alert; the youkai were drawing closer, tightening their circle. Sachi sneered stabbing her sheath into the ground to have it stand erect into the air. Brandishing her flawless inu katana, the emerald eyed miko let her smirk become a half lopsided smile, as the mark upon her brow radiated its holy brilliance. Conjuring up a barrier around the still motionless young one, Sachi licked her blade dauntingly.

"Lets see how well you youkai can dance?"

In a flash the superior predators leapt at the miko in one fluid assault. Fangs barred and claws flashing with an ivory shine, while Sachi was surprised by the group of youkai's sequenced attacks, it still wasn't enough to take down a creature of both miko and youkai heritage. There was no hope for them; not a single glimmer of light. The beasts starred Death in the face and didn't even know it, so there was no hope of putting their tails between their legs in cowardice flight.

Leaping upon the single ningen onna from the air, Sachi stabbed her katana into the ground, letting her raise her palms to either side of her. In a flash of pure pink light, two large boar youkai on both sides of the miko, were rendered nothing but ashes upon the virgin snow. Raging snarls came from the group of ugly higher begins, as the realization that their mortal prey was their dreaded and most despised number one adversary; a miko.

Sachi's stony, blood lusting eyes traveled over the now stationary group of youkai. "Come now, don't let the fun end; I'm just getting started," pouted Sachi in mockery, as she placed her hands on her curving hips. More snarls and growls of outrage answered the fire haired miko's taunts. "Come at me if you're so angry; I dare you!"

With no further need for encouragement or taunting, the enemies of legend charged once more; fragmented and unorganized in their scorching ire. Wishing for more bloodshed, with overwhelming strength and purifying her abilities, Sachi, with her blazing mane flying, gave no mercy. The unblessed miko gripped her weapon leaping into the air above the crowded clearing, to dive bomb and slaughter more youkai. If Sachi gave no quarter before to those that attacked her or innocent people, she wasn't about to start now.

Leaping across the open plain of battle, the hunting miko came to a sliding stop behind her diminishing prey. They swirled around keeping all attention on the threat, and no the defenseless child beyond the shimmering barrier; just want Sachi wanted.

"You will not leave here alive ningen wench," snarled a lizard youkai. "There's no hope of defeating all of us!!"

The so called ningen wench smirked, flexing her fingers to unsheathe her long razor claws. The sudden movement drew the youkai's attention, and all eyes the deathly claws, that already held the glowing holy blade.

"I am no ordinary ningen," whispered the blood splattered female examining her unsullied pristine claws.

An angry screech ripped through the air as a lower level centipede charged Sachi thing her guard down. Sprinting forward, kicking up a flurry of soft untainted snow, Sachi's cry of rage mixed with the youkai's new screech of pure anguish. From head to tip of tail, the warrior miko cut her enemy in two even slices in a shower of crimson. The centipede's blood dotted the once virgin snow, as its slayer came to a sliding stop some feet away.

Another brethren butchered, the horde of youkai charged the single young woman. Coming at Sachi with full enhanced speed, she raised her inu-katana before her. Her hands as steady as her gaze, the dark clad miko showed no expression; no emotion of any kind filled her scent of burning roses.

"Hell's Halo!" yelled out Sachi as she open one raised hand unclasping her weapon, as three smoldering rings of hellfire appeared around a three youkai. Closing the bloody fist tightly, the three rings encircling their targets squeezed and tightened till nothing but sizzling ashes were left upon the snow.

Skillfully dodging the attacks from the rest of the group of beasts, the modern day shrine maiden slaughtered them. Finding an opening in a dragon fly's guard, Sachi gutted the ugly thing. It's gurgles and gasps for breath filling the air as more scarlet liquid of life collected into puddles in the snow.

More roars of outrage followed, filling the clearing and making Sachi smirk with murderous glee. "Wretched wench!" yelled a snake youkai, who appeared in his more ningen form. Yet the snake still remained far from ningen with his overly stretched face covered in skin that looked the color of sun bleached bone.

The miko raised her weapon at the creature challenging her. "You want a piece of this wench then? Come and get it youkai!!"

Motivated by his boiling rage, the youkai charged blindly into his battle. Spring into the air, the scaled animal shed its ningen like appearance, to reveal its true form. Hissing and opening is poison-fanged maw, the snake youkai made its way down to the waiting miko; the waiting meal. Crouching low to the snow capped ground, like a tense feline hidden within the tall grasses; Sachi tightened her grip on her katana. She waited patently while the snake youkai came into attack range. Surging herself to her feet, the miko made graceful sweeps of her glistening blade. With strength to cleave through bone, the unblessed child hacked through the youkai to make equal slices. Lying upon the ground, the flesh of the snake youkai resembled something like bloody sushi, upon a blanket of white rice.

Sachi stood rigid as she was further drenched in the blood of her slain enemies. The once large horde of youkai was now down to only a few. They dropped before the miko's holy blade, like flies before the flyswatter. The youkai refused to surrender or flee, course Sachi was in such a state of bloodlust that she would have only have followed to cut them down. In that aspect, the blood covered young woman respect the beasts for their will to fight, even in the face of certain death.

Looking at the remained youkai, Sachi saw her foe's reluctance to attack. She exhaled in a sigh, as she placed her blade lightly on her shoulder. "I'm growing tired of your weak attacks. How about I make it easy for you this time and attack instead?"

Shivers of dread rippled up the youkai's spin, to become full body shudders. Before they could blink, the miko was in their mists. Slashing and clawing the youkai into chunks of flesh, the miko evaded the attacks directed at her; not one blow was laid upon Sachi. Sachi killed two, cut off a limb from each youkai, not once touching the snow and blood covered ground as she swirled around the remaining creatures as if gravity didn't affect her at all.

The crimson haired woman-child leapt into the air and unfurled her twin pairs of midnight wings. Sachi's face didn't even flinch when the ebony wings ripped through flesh and cloth. She just flapped her wings as she starred down at the last and single youkai that cried out in anguish.

"Disgusting vermin," snapped the emerald-indigo eyed miko.

The horse youkai looked up at Sachi with pure scorn in his beady black eyed gaze. "You may have killed us, but the child will still die!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" screamed the girl once more, shacking Sachi from her relentless blood craze for just an instant.

Sachi whipped her head around, her ocean like eyes drawn to the lone child. There, within the protection of the holy shield, was a mole youkai. He had burrowed beneath the earth to come back up within the barrier.

The dark clad girl snarled at being out maneuvered.

"You failed to save the pathetic child! I hope Sess-"

Sachi livid now, cut off the youkai's words, with some words of her own. "Blades of a Thousand Scars!!"

Flinging out her hand, the blades from her scars plummeted to the ground, decapitating the spider. With him dead and gone, Sachi's attention was drawn once more to the young girl in peril. Seething as her rage boiled her blood; the fire haired warrior creature dive bombed the last youkai.

Dropping her barrier, Sachi struck as the mole raised a clawed hand to silence the weeping child once and for all.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!" screamed out the child of seven with her final hope of being saved from death cold grasp.

However, even as her scream died, there was no pain; no bright warm light to lead her to heaven, there wasn't anything; just strange gurgling sounds. Cracking open an innocent eye, the poor scared girl got an eye full. There starring down at her, was her attacker's hollow death glazed eyes. Crimson blood from the gapping wound in the mole's chest dripped onto her sock and sandaled feet.

Gasping in horrid shock, the little girl crawled away so the still warm blood no longer fell on her. Her warm childish eyes of chocolate turned to stare at her savior. There the warrior miko stood one hand in the mole youkai's chest, the other pulling at the creature's hair. The inky black wings of night upon her back were unfurled in her ire and glittering with her dark glory. The small girl's breath was taken from her at the onna's beauty, even when covered in the stains of battle.

Snarling with fury, Sachi retracted her clawed hand from the dead beast's chest cavity. "Pick on somebody your own size in the next life!"

With her superior strength, the unblessed miko flung the corpse from her, all the while pulling off the mole's head. In a spray of ruby droplets Sachi was finally totally drenched head to foot in the blood of her enemies. The startled gasp from the child not two feet from Sachi broke her from her blood lusting reverie.

Warm brown spheres full of fear, bewilderment, and wonder looked back at the unblessed onna, who stood starring right back. Dropping the head, Sachi took a step forward, but stopped when the little girl whimpered and trembled; fear and uncertainty floated in the air around her.

Sighing deeply in regret, Sachi snatched her katana from the ground where she had discarded it. "I won't hurt you little one, as hard as that may seemed to be." Looking over her shoulder with small smile on her face she grew even more ashamed. "Gomen nasai for doing this in front of you, you should never have seen this."

The soft silky sound of Sachi's voice, full of kindness and truth, as well as apology, found the girl no longer starring at her in fear. Seeing the brown haired girl sprawled on the ground, with drops of blood on her face, reminded Sachi of her dark misfortunate childhood. If that past was even considered a childhood she didn't know; Sachi never found it full of the love and joy a child should have. The small girl dressed in the slightly worn kimono was barely older then Sachi when her okaa-san was taken from her.

Kneeling down in front of the wide eyed child, Sachi smiled pushing aside unwanted memories. "What's you name child?"

The russet haired girl stared unyielding into emerald. "Rin," she said softly, yet surprisingly strong. "My name is Rin."

Sachi smiled at her. "Well then Rin, my name is Sachi-" Cutting her self off, as her eyes grew wide in shock; Sachi found her breath locked in her chest. The child lying on the ground saw this and stiffened in worry.

Rising to her feet, Sachi pivoted. Katana clutched in her hand, the miko went to confront the shockingly strong youkai, whose youki came off of him in crushing furious waves. He came faster and stronger then the wind, with his aura flaring in an animalistic fury. The blood drench Sachi barely had turned around before a force like none other punched her in the stomach. This strange and overwhelmingly strong youkai's attack had forced the dark confused onna to cough of blood from the sheer force of the assault. Instantly when the attack was landed, a flash of miko powers exploded around the battling pair.

"Ahhh," cried out Sachi as she finally came to a halt. Her spine cracked painfully as her back, shoulders and wings burned with the pain from smashing into the tree and retracted into her back; the tree was cracked and as good as dead from the battering. Sachi found the sun shinning down on her as the snow filled clouds vanished. She couldn't see her attacker through the glare of burning light.

Eyes blurry with pain and nearing unconsciousness, the modern day miko looked up at her foe. All she could make out was the long silver mane of hair cascading down his back and about his obscured face. What appeared as a strip on his cheek bones with a purplish color was something Sachi was able to slightly make out. Yet it wasn't those things that caught Sachi's wavering attention, but the fur about his shoulder and the golden shine of the male youkai's eyes. The molten pools of gold glaring down at her were hard and icy, and Sachi knew that the youkai that pinned her to a shattered tree was a deadly man. Sachi couldn't think of one man with such eyes that described as beautiful as he was deadly; it could be none other then one man.

"…Toga…" whined out Sachi as the sun light on her turned to darkness. She barely felt her body hit the ground as he released her, or the trickle of blood on her chin. Sachi sighed out the single name of the man she so admired. "…Toga…"

"God damnit!" barked Inuyasha, far past merely frustrated. "Where could that bitch be!!?"

Sango, who walked beside her friend glared at him. "You know how devastated she was at Kaede's death; we all are for that matter! But show some compassion for the girl, she's the village miko for Kami's sake!"

"Sango's right Inuyasha," agreed Miroku who too tired to calm his friend. "Sachi-sama is mourning; we must give her time to come to terms."

Inuyasha growled and glared at snow that was becoming slush upon the ground. He had wondered through the village several times in search of the crimson haired miko, but came up with nothing. Sachi's disappearing act was getting on his last nerve. The hanyou itched to move forward, but even he knew they couldn't move forward till the new sensei appeared; he hadn't.

The inu hanyou scuffed the ground with his bare feet, crossing his arms to stare up into the vanishing clouds; the light snow of the morning was departing. "Sachi's got a knack for getting into trouble," started the silently worrying Inuyasha. "And we don't need any, so that's why I want to find her…now!"

The married couple exchanged a glance saying, _'Yeah right!'_ They knew very well that the silver haired young man was worried over their unblessed miko.

"Quit lying to yourself Inuyasha," chirped Shippo innocently from his perch upon the hanyou's shoulder. "We all know you're worried she'll get hurt!"

Inuyasha just growled at the kit who only smiled innocently; he ignored the burn in his cheeks. Coursing knowing the mischievous kitsune, the inu-hanyou hoped that Shippo didn't notice his blush of embarrassment.

"Look!" cried Shippo pointing at his friend's face. "Inuyasha's blushing!!"

Inuyasha had no such luck.

The houshi and taijiya whipped Inuyasha around to see his face; even Kirara looked intrigued from where she was sitting on the ground. And sure enough, there was a light pink glow to their close friend's face; Miroku and Sango, even Shippo beamed at him.

So for the sake of getting even, the golden eyed hanyou glared at the orange haired kit. "You little runt!" and Inuyasha shoved the young youkai boy off his shoulder. "I'm not blushing!!"

All the others looked at him like he had grown another head. Once more the stubborn and proud hanyou was denying the obvious.

Sango lined toward her husband to whisper softly in his ear. "Is it just me, or does it look like his blush is growing brighter?"

Miroku smirked down at his beloved wife, as he encircled her waist with his arm. "I do believe you are right koishii."

Inuyasha gave a rough and rude, "Keh," and turned from them, so the blush that enflamed his cheeks would go unseen. Oh, how he wanted to burry his head in a snow bank right then and there, but none were nearby. And a sudden slight burning pain on the side of Inuyasha's neck distracted him from everything else.

A smack rang out as all eyes turned to the hanyou's red clad back.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" inquired the houshi as he took a step forward; his new staff in hand.

Said inu-hanyou spun around to face his dear friends, with a fist stretched toward them. "Yea…this," and opening the clawed fist, all four friends line into see.

There in Inuyasha's open palm, flat and very close to being knocked out, was none other then the cowardice retainer. "Myoga-jii!!" Shippo, Miroku, and Sango cried out in surprise.

With swirls in his eyes, and seeing stars, Myoga spoke rather roughly in a groaning voice. "I came…to meet the…new…miko…and mourn Kaede-sama…"

The silver haired hanyou groaned in annoyance, but held the flea youkai up to his face. "You're in luck Myoga; we're all looking for that damn trouble seeking miko."

"You seem to know her well Inuyasha-sama," said the now back to normal Myoga.

Inuyasha rolled his molten gold pools. "Feh, you have no idea…" Turning to the west as his words droned off, the hanyou sniffed the air. "She's at it again damnit!" he spat out in frustration. "Sachi just decided to battles a group of youkai; this is gonna be just great!"

"Let's go then," exclaimed a worried Sango and was instantly followed by the others. No one knew though, that the hanyou had also caught the scent of a different and rapidly nearing yoiukai.

Poke.

The sleeping miko stirred.

Poke.

Sachi groaned, and flipped to her side.

Poke.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood to argue with you…"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH PEOPLE POKING ME!!!?" screeched the irate yet groggy miko as she sprang to life. With inhuman speed, Sachi snatched the unknown object that was being jabbed into the side of her ribcage. Yet as her sleep clouded eyes focused, she found that it wasn't Inuyasha poking her, but an ugly looking imp-like youkai. His eyes were a faded yellow hue, and wide open in shock. He was bald, but atop his green head was a hat, and his robes were a brown color.

'_Fitting,' _Sachi thought._ 'He looks like an ugly toad.' _ Forcing her exhaustion aside, the miko lined in further to frighten the ugly midget youkai. "Who the hell are you ugly, and where am I?"

The youkai sputtered for words; the insult having shocked the little two foot tall imp. "You pathetic ningen!" he suddenly cried, and Sachi wished he had kept his peeked trap shut; his voice was beyond irritating. "Give me back my staff!!"

Looking at her hand with still half sleep lidded eyes, Sachi sure enough found in her hands a strange old looking staff. Cocking her head to the side in curiosity, the miko spoke thinking aloud. "It's got two heads."

The imp began to fume. "Of course it does! It's the Staff of Two Heads; now give it!!"

Sachi looked side long at the midget youkai. With a slight grunt of annoyance, the miko gave him the staff. "The names so original," she commented sarcastically as she looked around her to take in her surroundings. She was in a slightly small plain old clearing, free of snow, and blanketed in dry leaves.

Sighing deeply driving away the fogs of sleep still, Sachi spoke more softly. "You didn't answer my questions; who are you, and where am I?" she asked turning to the toad once more.

The youkai narrowed his yellow eyes that were to big for his head. "I am Jaken; faithful retainer to the Lord of the West."

The miko snapped to attention at the mention of the Lord of the West. "Then you should know Toga-sama," gapped Sachi with excitement, she didn't take notice of Jaken's mouth fall to the ground in bewildered horror.

"You will refrain from utter that name miko," sounded out an ice cold voice, with masculine power coursing through it, making Sachi shiver. "You will give Inu no Tashio due respect."

Sachi whipped around and felt her stomach protest in pain, but she ignored it. Looking up in the hope of seeing the youkai male that snuck up on her; all she got was a glare of the sun in her emerald-indigo orbs. Even half blinded Sachi could feel the new youkai's power rippling across her skin, in burning waves of his spiritual flames. Leaping away to get out of danger, all the fire haired miko succeeded in was falling to her knees in pain as he clutched her aching stomach.

A sound of annoyance filled Sachi's ears. "Moving around will only disturb you wound further miko. You are lucky that I didn't kill you, let alone break a few of your fragile ribs."

Pushing more strength into her legs, Sachi stood. Still clutching her wounded stomach, the miko found a tree to line against for needed support. Eyes shut against the pain the surprisingly strong waves of pain, the miko found strength to mutter an inquiry.

"What's your name?"

Sachi heard the male's growl of annoyance. _'Inu,'_ she thought, mentally smirking.

The answer was slow in coming, but finally did come. "Sesshomaru-sama, of the Western Lands, Master of the House of Moon," he answered coldly filling the air with an icy emotionless chill.

Sachi flinched from the mere sound of his voice, but also at the realization of something. "You're Inuyasha's older half-brother, are you not?" she asked eyes closed to grasp the trouble she had gotten herself in yet again, and a plan to get away. However, there was no answer, so the miko took the silence as a yes. "Then you are Toga's eldest son." It was not a question.

Some how before Sachi could register it in her mind, she found herself pinned against a tree, gasping for breath. The clawed hand gripping her throat was strong and relentless; even with her claws digging into his right wrist, he still didn't let go.

"Gaaa," gasped Sachi as she struggled for air; she saw the darkness invading the corners of her vision.

"No Sesshomaru-sama!" interrupted a child's soft cry of sadness. "She's the one that saved me, and gave you back your arm my lord!"

The grip around the trapped miko's throat lessened, and Sachi coughed hard as she gulped down lung fulls of much needed air.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his left hand that hung at his side. In the shock of the miko's attack, she had performed healing magic, rather then the purifying power that could render even the strongest to ashes. Molten gold eyes glared at the girl he pinned to a tree; she had given him something he had no hope of getting back so quickly; it took a daiyoukai centuries to grow back a severed limb.

Growling in annoyance, the youkai lord dropped the blood splattered girl to the ground and spun away. "Say that name again onna, and I will see to it that you don't utter another word at all."

Sachi froze from the threat. He's words made the blood in her veins freeze over with pure dread. This unbelievably strong inu-youkai was dead serious; it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Sachi knew herself to be a bit reckless, but she was far from being a stupid fool, and not wanting a death wish, she nodded.

"Do you remember me?" asked a small voce to Sachi's left side.

The still confused miko turned to eye the child at her side. She instantly recognized her. "You're the girl I saved from the horde of youkai."

The small child beamed with joy, and Sachi found herself smiling in return. "So you are his charge then," Sachi stated nodding toward the stoic figure of Sesshomaru some feet away. "He attacked me thinking I was going to harm you." Everything was slowly falling into place in the miko's scattered and bewildered mind. "And here I thought the Great Sesshomaru, couldn't stand a single ningen! Boy do the rumors have that wrong," chuckled the slightly now relaxed miko and watched as the foreboding male glared at her from over his shoulder.

Sachi made a motion as she turned to Rin, who lined in eager for secrets. "I think I made the big bad inu angry." Rin gave a small giggle from behind her hand as her big brown pools of childish warmth eyed her lord.

"You insufferable wench," screeched Jaken shacking his staff in Sachi's face. "Show respect to the greatest youkai to walk the lands!!"

The miko gave the imp an evil smirk, and enjoyed seeing fear in his eyes; it made her almost laugh. Shoving aside the wooden staff, the dark clad miko stood turning her emerald gaze to Sesshomaru, who stood motionless.

"I have respect for his otoo-san; Sesshomaru-sama will have to earn my respect," grinned Sachi knowing she was now asking for trouble. "And he ain't doing that good of a job on impressing me either."

Sesshomaru turned on his booted heel as his silk robes of white and red bellowed about him as did his mokomoko; his glare was a death glare, but it didn't even phase the smirking miko. "I don't need a weak miko's respect, it is insignificant. Now wash yourself before I go any further into his unwanted conversation."

At the "wash yourself" part of his sentence, Sachi looked down at herself. She was indeed in need of a bath; she was drenched in dried youkai blood. Her very close were stiff with it and beyond restoring to their original black glory. Considering that, Sachi also could smell the rotting scent that road her pale skin. Fingering through her crimson hair, she fished out large chunks of flesh; it nearly made her gag. Turning her stare back to the lord she grinned as a red glow tinted her cheeks.

"My apologies for tainting you precious air, my lord," sarcastically commented Sachi. "But if you'll be so kind, as it direct me to a hot spring, I'll be more then glad to leave you in peace."

Sesshomaru lifted a single brow; he was curious at how the miko's speech could change from vulgar slang, to more civilized conversing. Leaving the ningen onna standing there, the inu daiyoukai turned to a lump at the edge of the clearing.

Sachi watched as Sesshomaru turned and walked to a rock. To her surprise however, said rock moved and suddenly appearing were two tan scaled heads, with muzzles on both.

The miko's eyes bugged out in shock. "Holy shit! That's a two headed dragon!"

The tall foreboding youkai glanced at the miko before turning back to his objective. "Clearly," he said in his monotone voice as he grabbed something out of the bags the beast bore; he never took the care to see Sachi scowling at him. "Their names are Ahun," Sesshomaru said and tossed a bundle of cloth at Sachi, who caught it easily. "When you are done bathing, then come back here."

It was Sachi's turn to raise an eyebrow in question. "What for?"

The inu lord's jaw clenched and Sachi knew the thin line this daiyoukai's patience was riding was growing threatening thinner. And to her surprise the inu was once more towering over her; the young teen devoured by his six foot silhouette.

Glaring eyes of frozen honey bore down on the teenage miko. "You will come back here miko, if you do not me hunting you down. There are many things you and I have to talk about."

"Like what?" sneered Sachi trying not to sound intimidated, as Sesshomaru's aura coursed over her body in smoldering waves that frightened her with their intensity, as well as drove the thrill of battle through her.

"Go."

It was a simple command, a command meant to be followed, yet the warrior miko resisted. She knew disobeying such a man, such a lord, and youkai no less was far from unwise, but her rebellious spirit got the best of her; she didn't move. Her lack of movement and mocking glare got a questioning look from the foreboding inu.

"I'll take you Sachi-sama," chirped Rin tugging on Sachi's blood stained pleaded skirt. "I know the way to the hot spring!"

Sachi let a smile cross her face at the girl's innocence, but she did see in those eyes a past and scars young Rin had o unwillingly bare. The fire haired ningen teen knew to well what that was like, but for Rin. Rin had someone to line on in times of need, Sachi never did.

Nodding slightly the miko threw those thoughts aside. "Alright then Rin-chan, lead the way," chuckled Sachi. Seeing her katana by where she had been sleeping, the miko picked it up. "Let's go Rin," and giving Sesshomaru one final slight look of curiousness, Sachi followed the young cheery child as her small hand gripped three bloody fingers of her own.

'_That youkai is as frigid as on ice burg, and as illusive as water,'_ Sachi thought, but she turned toward where she was being guided. _'But he can't be all bad; he loves Rin to much to be completely heartless…'_

**-Hour Later-**

With another curse Sachi stumbled through the brush lining the small clearing Sesshomaru had chosen as his camp. Struggling for breath, the miko looked up at the other male residence of the clearing. Jaken gapped at her with what Sachi thought was dumbfounded mirth. Ahun had their heads cocked to the side in curiousness, while Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru…was expressionless.

"God damnit! What are you trying to make me?! Your doll!!?" yelled Sachi furious with the clothing the arrogant male had given her. She was wearing a slim fitting kimono of crimson and white silk, with an obi of indigo and gold. While on the bell like sleeve on her right arm was a large crescent moon in indigo. And with heavy guinta on her feet in an already tight kimono, the normally limber warrior miko could barely walk without stumbling over air.

"Why in the hell did you give me this!? I'm a warrior miko, not some random onna in your court!!"

Sesshomaru was unfazed by Sachi's flaming words. His frost flaked eyes just roamed over her figure passively. The inu youkai was seeing if he approved of the clothing and Sachi knew he did. She was dressed to be the spitting image of him, just more feminine.

"Those cloths are much far more appropriate then the revealing trash you wore before miko," stated Sesshomaru as he turned his back once more to the irate woman-child.

Sachi snarled and growled deep in her chest; she felt her fangs length. "Like I give a damn what you think, you pompous mutt!!"

A gasp from Rin and Jaken came instantly after Sachi's insult. She didn't care in the least; she was not going to be dressed up like some lady of the court. She would rather drop dead then be dressed up in tight kimonos everyday; she lacked her sense of freedom she craved when in their confined folds. While the miko glared daggers at the male youkai's back, she knew she had struck a nerve; every inu despised being called a mutt.

She smirked triumphantly. "Is the big bad inu not like being called a mutt?"

A furious shockwave of Sesshomaru's youki passed over Sachi, and nearly knocked her over from the sheer force of it. Her fall however, was halted because before she knew it, a clawed hand encircling her neck once more. With his superior strength, Sesshomaru lifted Sachi up off the ground till she was eye level with him. Sachi gripped the magenta stripped wrist, but knew better to struggle; the grip was not tight enough to cut off air, and Sachi didn't want to push it.

"Listen well miko," calmly stated Sesshomaru in his monotone voice, but Sachi see in those supposedly emotional eyes that he was pissed. "You need me more then I need you, so keep that in mind next time ningen, before my tolerance for your disrespect dies out."

Sachi narrowed her curious indigo orbs. "What you-"

"Put her down Sesshomaru!!!"

At the sound of the outraged voice, the daiyoukai turned his head to the voice, while Sachi was forced to look out at the corner of her eye. There standing strong and true, Tetsusiaga in hand, and his amber eyes blazing, stood Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara stood at the hanyou's side ready to wage battle if the need should arise.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Sachi in joy, but the hand wrapped around her fragile neck tightened. The only sign of the change in grip was the miko's flinching from the claws digging into her soft flesh.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Drop her Sesshomaru, or I swear to Kami I'll kill you this time!!"

An icy smirk spread across the elder brother's facade as he took in the miko's flinching expression. "What happened to your old miko little brother; this onna looks the same, but far from the other ones gentleness and purity."

Sachi flinched from the comment; it stung beyond all words to express.

The inu-hanyou flinched at well at the question, but for a total other reason; he stood his ground none the less and glowered. "PUT SACHI DOWN!!!!" roared Inuyasha glaring at the left hand wrapped around the pale gorgeous neck of his miko. "Wait," he whispered aloud as he looked harder at his bastard of a brother. "When in the hell did you get you arm back!!?"

"Ask your new miko Inuyasha," the inu lord replied flatly.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to Sachi, who gave a sheepish smile. "What the hell did you do!?"

Opening her mouth to speak in her defense, all Sachi found was her teeth biting into her tongue as the jar from hitting the ground went through her. Looking up curiously, the defenseless miko saw a tall daiyoukai staring down at her with cold amber eyes. Reaching down Sesshomaru yanked Sachi to her feet so she found herself gazing straight at her hanyou champion.

"It wasn't my fault," she pleaded. "He attacked me out of nowhere and in a panic I let out some miko power, but from being nearly unconscious…I might have healed him instead."

"You baka!" snapped Inuyasha beyond furious; the loss of his arm was Inuyasha's only true triumph over his elder brother.

Sachi scowled. "It's not like I meant to! Besides, he looks so much like Toga it's freaky; I thought Sesshomaru was Toga, how would you react to something like that!?"

Once more Sachi found claws in front of her face, but this time they were glowing poison green; she gulped.

"What did I tell you about that name miko," growled the inu-youkai in her ear. Sachi remained motionless as her captor looked up at his half-breed brother. "How does this ningen onna know our otoo-san's name Inuyasha, when you didn't even know what it was?"

Sesshomaru spoke calmly and without a raised voice, but all felt the anger there. The inu daiyoukai was pissed, more pissed then any of them had ever seen. The glowing green claws, so close to Sachi's throat were proof of such. Sesshomaru never was one to put a hostage between himself and Inuyasha, so it was odd to se a great lord threatening a supposed ningen that was friends with his hanyou bastard brother.

Sweat drops fell down Inuyasha's temple as he struggled for words.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in impatience. "Now Inuyasha, you know I don't like repeating myself."

With a clenched jaw and balled fists the younger half inu snarled. "Ask her," was Inuyasha's simple answer.

Sesshomaru let his cold molten gold stare fall to a nervous miko. "Where miko?"

Gulping slowly, Sachi cautiously reached to her obi. The poison claws instantly went closer to her skin. The captured miko let out a pain filled gasp, but did not cry out in anguish.

Her friends stepped forward, but a furious stare from Sesshomaru halted them in their tracks. The emotionless eyes turned back to the captured miko once more as she heaved for breath; poison already making its way through her system and consuming her body with nerve-racking pain.

"T-There's…something…y-you should…see," gasped out Sachi through her heaving breath. "…So onegai…l-let go…"

"Hmm," droned out the youkai, but to all their surprise, Sesshomaru not only slack his grip, but completely let go of Sachi. "Very well."

The fire haired girl slumped to the ground on her hands and knees, her breath coming in rigid gasps. Sweat dampened her brow as her eyes were squeezed shut against the pain the inu poison that consumed her body. Inuyasha knew that pain; knew it all to well and because of that, the hanyou was there by the fallen miko, holding her in his arms.

Lifting her lids ever so slightly from where she was on the ground, she stared up at the eldest son of the Inu no Tashio. "His journals…I have his journals," and with a shaking hand withdrew the precious picture of Toga from her obi.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at it but said nothing. Out of no where a speck appeared and landed atop the exposed picture.

"Dear Kami! It's the Master!!" The flea youkai looked up at the eldest son. "It's sure Sesshomaru-sama, this picture is from your otoo-san's many books; I have personally saw this one painted." Still Sesshomaru said nothing. Myoga-jii turned to look at the miko he had found nearly identical to the deceased Kagome. "This is Edo's miko then Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha ignored his flea retainer. "Sachi," he cried as he cradled his miko in his arms. "Don't you dare die on me," he seethed as he looked over the marks upon the fair sweating skin. Seeing the cuts that were tinged with green and slightly burned, the hanyou growled deep in his chest. "BASTARD!" he roared at his brother that loomed above the two so passively. "She had nothing to do with any of this!!"

"Wrong," Sesshomaru claimed rather harshly. "She's everything in this distasteful war."

"What are you talking about asshole!?"

Jaken opened his mouth to through out a half-breed insult, but something with his lord's stiff back kept the imp's words at bay.

Narrowed iron amber burrowed relentlessly into warm irate honey. "Sounga Inuyasha; Sounga is back."

A/N: Duh duh duhhhhh! So it was Sounga that the war is about, who knew that was going to be the case? Seriously, did anyone suspect that twist; I was hoping none of you would. Hope Sesshomaru was in character, he should be, but I'm never quite sure about him. I just hope this chapter was good, it's a long one, but I enjoyed writing it. Sachi's must have a death wish if she talks to Sesshomaru like that (shivers)

That being beside the point right now, I just want you all to know that I want you to review! I'm not getting nearly enough reviews (whimpers) it's depressing really, but to those that do review. You have all my love and admiration. (bows) without you, my urge to write this story would have ended a long time ago, airigotu!

Cheers,

BLAZE


	27. Worst Day of My Unblessed Life

Disclaimer: I own nodda!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

Inuyasha ignored his flea retainer. "Sachi," he cried as he cradled his miko in his arms. "Don't you dare die on me," he seethed as he looked over the marks upon the fair sweating skin. Seeing the cuts that were tinged with green and slightly burned, the hanyou growled deep in his chest. "BASTARD!" he roared at his brother that loomed above the two so passively. "She had nothing to do with any of this!"

"Wrong," Sesshomaru claimed rather harshly. "She's everything in this distasteful war."

"What are you talking about asshole?"

Jaken opened his mouth to through out a half-breed insult, but something with his lord's stiff back kept the imp's words at bay.

Narrowed iron amber burrowed relentlessly into warm irate honey. "So'unga Inuyasha; So'unga is back."

**This Time:**

**Chapter 27- Worst Day of My Unblessed Life**

So'unga was back? The cursed youkai sword from Hell, with a dragon's spirit sealed within, was still free? It wasn't possible! Inuyasha knew better then to believe his brother's words; he had seen to it. The hanyou had personally sent the hellish sword back into the screaming pits of Hell, with the help of Sesshomaru. Was it possible for a sword was supposed to be sealed in Hell, become free again?

Mentally growling, Inuyasha scolded himself. Clutching his right fist he glared at it. He remembered the horrific pain of So'unga's tentacles crawling under his skin and wrapping around his arm. Inuyasha remembered the shame that he felt when he became that damn sword's puppet.

"You're lying Sesshomaru, that's not possible!" he burst out roughly with a snarl on his face.

The deadly daiyoukai narrowed his iron hard eyes. "This Sesshomaru…does not lie."

"Well I still don't give a damn!" snapped back Inuyasha surging to his feet with a breathless Sachi in his arms watching the conversation with lidded eyes. "I saw So'unga be sealed in Hell, I did it! And no one, specially you are gong to tell me different!"

Spinning on his heel, the inu-hanyou went to leave, but the harsh voice of his older sibling stopped him. 

"So'unga is still in the bowels of Hell, little brother, but this time the So'unga has a master."

The hanyou huffed arrogantly as he glared down the youkai with his own steely eyes. "So So'unga got some dumbass to use as a puppet; who cares!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward towering over his young half-brother. "You were once So'unga's puppet half-breed, or have you absent mindedly forgotten that detail?"

"I remember jackass! I remember to well!" barked Inuyasha snarling, but sobered and stared at the young girl in his arms, as a young raven haired miko came to mind. "Kagome nearly got killed by helping me…" Raising his eyes to his perfect brother, Inuyasha drew himself up; he was not intimidated by Sesshomaru's towering figure. "Sachi won't be put in a situation like that!"

The daiyoukai narrowed his molten eyes. "To late hanyou, this particular miko is already part of this battle." All the inu lord got in return was a confused look. "This Sesshomaru as reluctantly come as messenger and sensei Inuyasha; the miko Sachi is my charge now."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" roared out Inuyasha as he brought the still half conscious girl closer to his chest, as she struggled to overcome the poison herself. "You'll have to kill me to take her!"

Sesshomaru's only reaction to the challenge was his right hand going to grasp Tokijin's halt. Inuyasha seeing the reach growled, but was unable to go for his own weapon because of the young miko in his arms. 

"Wait!" called out Miroku as he came between the two conflicting brother; he was always seemed to be playing the peacemaker. Turning to his hanyou friend, the houshi pinned Inuyasha to his place with a hard look. "Do you remember what Midoriko-sama said?"

All the houshi got was a blank stare of bewilderment. 

Stepping to her beloved koi's side, Sango replayed the scene in the ancient cave in her head. "I remember her saying Sachi was the center of a war that was inevitable. She also said that once done with being trained by you that a new sensei would appear." Turning her brown eyes to the hanyou she saw him trying to remember. "Remember?" she encouraged.

"Vaguely," scuffed the inu eared young man looking down at the strange onna in his strong embrace. 

Shippo being brighter then Inuyasha looked to the killing perfectionist, who like always was expressionless and stone still. "Does that mean you're Sachi's new sensei?" The kit hesitantly asked. 

Turning his eyes to the kit, Sesshomaru watched the kitsune shiver from being the target of his cold stare. The daiyoukai blinked slowly, almost as if he was annoyed, but slightly nodded after a short time of silence. It was obvious in the lord's stature that he was not fond of that fact; he was here collecting the miko like unwanted baggage, which she was. 

"Why?" asked Miroku, brows nit in thought. "Why are you doing this Sesshomaru-sama? You were never one to acquaint yourself with ningens, let alone mikos."

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest in an act of irritation and frustration, as well as warning. "I, Sesshomaru, should not have to answer to the likes of you, but under these particular circumstances, I have no choice but to explain myself."

Sango feeling that the conversation would last thought a more comfortable arrangement would be needed. Looking to Sachi, the taijiya found the miko shivering and heaving for breath, watched on with half lidded eyes. Sachi was more important then answers at the moment, even if she was fighting off the inu-youkai poison in her veins surprisingly well. 

Looking to the rest Sango sighed. "Let's go to the village and talk there; we should get out of the cold. Sachi also needs and antidote for your poison my lord," stated the taijiya and all soon agreed.

Sesshomaru calling Ahun to him, picked up Rin, and placed her on the two headed dragon's back. All saw the young girl's wonder at seeing her lord with both arms, when she had only seen him with one. Sesshomaru, thought he didn't show it, appeared surprised by it. All ignored Jaken who had stars in his eyes as he stared up at his beautiful inu lord.

The daiyoukai lord turned to eh strange group. He said nothing, just stood there letting only his ice flaked stare rest on Sachi and Inuyasha. Seeing the unspoken command to lead the way, the Inu no Taishi abandoned the small clearing. Drudging through the now snow covered forest floor, they made their way to the village of Edo. Coming upon the clearing full of carnage, Inuyasha has his friends gasped in terrified shock. 

Blood was everywhere. Frozen in place by the cold, the blood splattered virgin snow appeared far fresher then it really was. Trees and other foliage had blood-cicles hanging from them as well as chunks of severed flesh. Mutilated bodies lay everywhere, with a few piles of ashes littered the snow covered ground. It was not a battleground they had chanced upon, it was a massacre and the person that had done it was cradled in Inuyasha's arms. 

"Sachi did this…" breathed the female taijiya as she shivered and grew pale in the face of such mass execution. Miroku upon seeing his wife's discomfort embraced her in his strong arms, trying to reed the horrific images from her mind. "Sachi did this," she whispered. "How…"

"The onna did," deadpanned Sesshomaru startling them all. "She did this all, with absolute control and all for the sake of rescuing Rin."

All stared at the daiyoukai in shock; this battle was befitting for someone like him, not Sachi; not a miko. They were shocked beyond all reasoning to find that Sachi had done it in complete control, but more so to the fact that she had done it in front of Rin.

"Are you sure Sachi-sama did this, Inuyasha-sama?" whispered Myoga in the young man's ear. "This looks like a youkai's work, how can a miko do this?"

The hanyou never answered as he ignored the old flea that hide and warmed himself in his silver man. So he instead turned to the ningen child atop Ahun. "Is this true?"

Rin nodded as her large brown eyes fell to Sachi's sweat beaded face. "Sachi-sama saved Rin, Rin is thankful."

All eyes turned to Sachi who moved in Inuyasha's grasp. However, she was not looking back at them with drugged eyes. She was starring over the carnage she had created and the regret and shame in her face was clearly visible, yet if no one saw the regret it scent the air with its potency. 

"Take me away from here," moaned Sachi as she curled into Inuyasha's chest; clinging to him for the support he gave. 

With no more comments on the battlefield, the group began their trip to Edo once more. It was a silent trip, full of unease and uncertainty. The only sound that was heard was the crunch of snow beneath their feet, and Sachi's breathing that was slowly becoming less labored. Not even cheery Rin choose to break the heavy silence with meaningless chatter, her eyes remained on her lord and the wounded miko. The whole group, excluded Sesshomaru and Jaken, worried for Sachi. She was a mix breed of youkai miko so they knew her not to be any mortal danger, but she was poisoned, and poison is a tricky thing to cure. 

However, soon the village came into few as they walked down the road that went right through it; they all smiled. Home. Sachi even straightened in Inuyasha's grasp, placing a carefree facade to hide the fact that she was exhausted. The strange assembly of individuals walked down the road getting smiles and waves from the villagers. Sesshomaru and his group received stares of curiosity, and caution, but none were hostile. The people of Edo saw that their protectors were not brandishing their weapons against the strangers, but leading them. Yet soon those eyes wondered to their elaborately dressed Lady their hanyou guardian held; all looks became serious and concerned. 

It was a group of children that abandoned what they were doing to go to their Head Miko.

"Sachi-sama!" cried the young ones as they run up to the advancing group to come to an abrupt halt before Inuyasha.

"My Lady, what happened? Are you ok!" cried out an anxious girl with her dark hair pulled back into two short pigtails.

The crimson haired miko opened her eyes and smiled as she peered down at the children. "I'm alright kids. I just got into something that wasn't so good for me." The small group of children made an 'o' face of understand; it made the young girl smile. "But our brace, handsome hanyou protector was got there just in time to help me."

Inuyasha made a small "Feh" of unimportance, while dodging the innocent eyes of the children. "It was noth'in."

"Look," chirped Sachi as she grinned down at the children. "I think he's blushing!" 

Childish laughter mixed with the young miko's exhausted mirth filled the hair.

"Am not," whined the very much blushing hanyou as he stared into the distance. "But we need to get you to the hut so you can heal so…urusei"

The unblessed miko nodded, but still snickered behind her hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama," came a soft whispered from behind them all. "Can Rin play with the other children?"

All waited the daiyoukai's answer. From where Sachi was she could see his expressionless face, but being acquainted with cold impassive men, Sachi saw something no one else would. In those cold golden eyes was a struggle for the right words to say; he did want to appear as if he cared to much, but he still cared enough. With a smile the emerald-indigo eyed miko knew just what to do.

"Go on Rin, I'm sure you don't want to stick around and listen to grown up talk," encouraged Sachi as she watched Rin beam with joy. Turning to the other children, the Head Miko of Edo beamed at them. "You'll let Rin play with you won't you? She's new to the area and doesn't know anyone her age."

The trio of children eyes sparkled with the knowledge of having a new playmate. "Of course!" the three chimed together.

Rin however, still sought her lord's permeation. "Can Rin go play?"

Blinking slowly, the inu-lord turned his head toward the young girl of 7. "You may Rin."

"Yippy!" called out the brunette girl and slipped off the dragon's back to run off with the children; the green toad following after at a respectable distance.

Once gone, Sachi slumped in Inuyasha's arms as her facade fell away to reveal her fatigue. "You'd think two times of poisoning and I'd be used to it by now."

Inuyasha gave a grunt of disproval as they once more walked to the miko's hut. "Sesshomaru's poison is way stronger then most. You're lucky to be alive and unmelted, let alone conscious."

Sachi nodded but turned her jeweled gaze to the silent and icy daiyoukai that followed them. "You inus are so annoying," scoffed Sachi, and in a very mature gesture stuck her tongue out at the foreboding male inu.

Inuyasha smirked as his chest shook with withheld chuckles. "What did I say about sticking that morsel out?"

"Not to do it," whimpered the miko sheepishly. 

"Yea and that was me. What do you think a daiyoukai like Sesshomaru would do about that?"

In the state of curiosity Sachi turned back to Sesshomaru and gave a meek eep at what she found. The great Sesshomaru-sama of the House of Moon had a single silver brow raised in question, as well as a devilish smirk that signaled a death wish. Looking away, Sachi lowered herself into her hanyou's arms as she felt her blood rush to her face.

Inuyasha seeing such a sight couldn't resist. "Stop blushing like a swooning female, that pompous ass back there isn't worth it."

A growl of warning came from said pompous ass.

The blushing miko blushed further; she was completely mortified. Hoping to hide her face from the world, Sachi covered it with her hands and silk kimono sleeves. All she wanted was to get to the hut, take the antidote and 'sit' the annoying hanyou to the U.S. To Sachi benefit they came upon the hut quickly. Course once there a certain inu-hanyou immediately decided that he would be the one to stuff the remedy down her poor throat.

"Inu-," started Sachi as she pushed back the hand holding the tea cup. "I can take it myself!"

Inuyasha gave a rough 'keh' and was about to hand over the cup when it fell from his shaking hands. The clatter was loud and hurt the modern day miko's ears. She looked up at Inuyasha for a reason on why he had dropped the antidote. Amber-honey eyes were strained not on the miko's face, but staring straight at her left arm.

A sudden jerk on her wrist, Sachi was tugged closer to the hanyou, and felt her kimono's sleeve being to be pushed up. "No Inuyasha," whined Sachi as she found what had shocked her dear friend so.

With no strength to stop him, the unblessed girls choose to hide her shammed face behind smoldering bangs. A harsh growl was all she heard before her arm was roughly shoved aside. 

"We'll talk about this later," the silver haired teen snarled out before turning his furious eyes on his elder half-brother. "Start talking Sesshomaru.

The lord did not, just gave the younger male a vicious growl. "Silence that disrespecting tongue of yours half-breed or this Sesshomaru will do it for you."

Inuyasha growled and began to rise to his feet to face off once more with his perfect, pompous brother. However, the miko at his side flung out her arm and used her arm as a brace to keep him in his place. The inu-hanyou snarled at the female, but she didn't even flinch; didn't even look at him as she stared calmly at his brother. 

"Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama…continue," Sachi said softly and respectively.

Sesshomaru gave no sign that he heard respect in the miko's voice but began his tale none the less.

"When So'unga first became an overwhelming dilemma, it was not just my great and terrible father that fought the So'unga, but a miko was involved as well. The ningen onna was a great asset to the outcome of the battle, as the Inu no Tashio told us all." 

"May I inquire about her name?" softly asked Sachi as she sipped her tea that held the powdered antidote, only to make the once calmly flavor bitter.

"Midoriko," Sesshomaru answered simply and straight forwardly, causing everyone to gap. "I do not know particularly what the ningen did to be praised so highly by the General, but in the end she paid with her life. Conjured from the bowels of Hell by So'unga, came youkai that merged together to fight as one. The two battled till the miko had next to nothing left, but in a last ounce of strength, the onna purified their souls; pushing out her own in the process. The miko's act of sacrifice was able to disable the So'unga's power and the Inu no Tashio was able to take possession of the sword of Hell."

All was silent as Sesshomaru ended his short tail. The story didn't tell much, but gave so much as well. The story of the Shikon no Tama and the war for the Sword of Calamity were interconnected. People had said the statue of Midoriko was a few hundred years old, but none knew it to be a few thousand years old.

"Sesshomaru-sama," started Sango anxiously. "You told us of the past, but what of the current situation? I personally saw you and Inuyasha seal So'unga in Hell; wasn't that a good thing? Your father seemed to think that was the end of it, shouldn't it have ended then?"

The inu lord stiffly nodded his head, visibly showing that he did not like agreeing with a ningen. "True taijiya, but neither the General nor myself realized that the true Master of the So'unga awaited his swords return in the Neither World."

Sachi's eyes shot up at 'true master'. "But I read that So'unga uses its wielder like a puppet. How can there be a true master, when So'unga as a mind of its own."

Sesshomaru closed his iron hard eyes as he sat silently before them all. Whether if the inu-youkai was collecting his isolated thoughts, or leashing his temper, no one really knew; the silence just over took the small hut as all eyes stared at the Lord of the West.

"Everything in the past is not important," Sesshomaru stated rather harshly. "This Sesshomaru has come to fulfill a debt that must be paid, and a war to win."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the lord, he slowly but surly was becoming more and more uneasy. "You never let yourself get involved with anyone; you won't allow yourself to be in anyone's debt, so what changed?"

The daiyoukai let his icy molten gold eyes burrow into his little brother's narrowed spheres. The lord unflinching, as well as the hanyou starred at each other relentlessly. Sachi who looked between the two conflicting brothers grow steadily nervous as the staring match drew on. Questions needed to be asked, and answers need to be given; it was no time for a brotherly quarrel. 

Sighing deeply, the smoldering haired miko yanked a furry triangle shaped ear. A yelp of both pain and surprise filled the once uncomfortably silent hut. Sachi paid no heed to the death glare that was pointed at her direction from Inuyasha's irate amber orbs. 

Bowing her head slightly in respect, Sachi asked her hesitant question. "What debt my lord…and to whom?"

Sesshomaru stared right at the miko, and she barely was able to suppress the shudder that rippled up her spine from that cold iron like gaze. "To you miko."

A pregnant moment fell over the residence of the small hut. Every single person couldn't find their voices, let alone breathe. Words caught in their throats, as all their minds nearly burst with questions that needed answers.

Coughing to balance himself, Miroku looked up at the inu daiyoukai. "Why Sachi-sama? You two just met."

The silver inu nodded. "Hai, but the miko-sama said a something before the final battle that was worth remembering. She said that her power would be needed in the far future. I was to seek out her reincarnation and finally destroy So'unga and its master." Raising a clawed finger to point directly at Sachi, he spoke again. "Your fire haired miko is the center of this war; she is Midoriko's reincarnation. She needs more training to slay those that seek her demise. I however, will not have it."

Sango nodded as things began to come to the surface. "You are Sachi-chan's sensei then. Where will you train her?"

"Hell no!" barked Inuyasha leaping to his feet eyes narrowed angrily at his brother. "I am not trusting this bastard with Sachi's training! He'd end up killing her!"

"Inuyasha…**sit**!" snapped the emerald eyed teen. And sure enough the hanyou did; face first into the wood blanking. Sachi turned to the lord bowing her head in apology. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha is over protective of me. He still believes I'm a delicate flower I'm afraid."

The lord seemed unmoved by the miko's polite apology for his half-brother's rash behavior. No one thought the frigid youkai would answer, but to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru bowed his head ever so slightly.

Seeing this Sachi smiled. "So how will we go about my training?"

"Before such matters are discussed, this Sesshomaru must tell you that a spy and traitor dwells in my court. I know not who as of yet, but should you appear and announce yourself as Midoriko's reincarnation, I can assure you, miko, you will not live to see the next dawn."

Stiff with unease, the fire haired girl nibbled her lower lip anxiously. Heaving a sigh to calm her nerves, Sachi turned her jeweled gaze once more to the eldest son of the Inu no Tashio. "What do you purpose then my lord?"

He didn't answer at first, which worried Sachi. Silence filled everyone's ears and the suspense nearly killed them. Soon however, Sesshomaru drew himself up as if his next words were ones he didn't want to utter and were going to be a blow to his giant inu ego.

"I purpose miko, that you become this Sesshomaru's mate."

So a blow to the daiyoukai's ego.

Sachi's eyes bugged out as the sip of tea she was drinking sprayed out to sizzle in the fire. Every single individual waited for the 'just kidding' part of the joke, but this was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and Master of the House of Moon; he was not one to joke. His face was expressionless and staring straight at the utterly shocked miko for her answer.

She never had the chance to give it as the sound of Japanese steel sliding against its sheath as it was withdrawn filled the soundless air.

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL TAKE SACHI AS YOUR MATE!" roared Inuyasha as he pointed his fang at Sesshomaru. "Over my dead body will you lay a finger on her!"

"Your anger is misplaced Inuyasha; so removed our father's fang from this Sesshomaru's face before I oblige you in your challenge, which would only conclude in your failure once again."

The inu-hanyou snarled viciously that it startled them all. "Like hell my angers misplaced! You wanna lay claim to Sachi, you'll fight me first!"

Flicking aside the large blade with his stripped wrist, Sesshomaru narrowed his steely orbs upon the younger inu. "Claiming your miko as my mate is a façade to keep her worthless ningen hide in one piece. Her motives for being in the House of Moon would not be questioned, and less suspicious should I place extra guards to safeguard her." Inuyasha was still not convinces as Tetsusiaga was once more placed in the daiyoukai's face.

Sesshomaru gracefully stood and towered above them all, but remained starring frigidly at his hanyou half-brother. "This Sesshomaru does not require a mate, even when the court presumes I should. Your miko will keep their noses out of where they should not belong."

The silver haired hanyou snarled, flashing sharp ivory fangs. "So you're using Sachi as a substitute? You fucking bastard, quit insulting her!" 

"I accept!"

All eyes turned to the still kneeling miko, their starring orbs wide with shock. Sachi's back was straight, hands gracefully clasped together in her lap; she was the perfect image of a lady. Yet even like that, Inuyasha grew livid.

"Are you crazy Sachi? He's using you for his own devices," roared the hanyou as he crouched down to be eye level with the young crimson haired girl. "Sesshomaru isn't one to be trusted," he seethed through clenched fangs.

Sachi stared unyielding into the livid amber pools. "It doesn't matter. As long as my safety is guaranteed, don't you think it would be worth it?"

The silver triangles of fur and flesh drooped. "It matters to me," whimpered Inuyasha, he was clearing hurt by the shrine maiden's choice.

Sachi laid her hand on his in encouragement. "I know," she whispered ever so softly hoping it was only for his ears. So she turned to stare up at the foreboding daiyoukai lord. "All I ask is that Inuyasha, and my friends come with me."

"Very well," flatly agreed the lord as he headed to the door of the hut. "I will return in two days time, be prepared to leave then And miko, bring the books; this Sesshomaru would be most unpleased to find that you came when my father's belongings did not." And then the youkai Lord of the West was gone, and left the Head Miko's hut in silence, till of course a certain hanyou broke it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you wench?" barked Inuyasha turning swiftly from his brother's departure to glare at her.

Sachi turned to her dear friend with fire in her emerald orbs. "It was my choice Inuyasha. If I have to play your brother's mate I'd like you to at least understand that I'm not doing it because I want to!"

"Then way are you," he snarled at her.

Diverting her eyes to the floor, Sachi hide her face with her smoldering bangs. "Because there's no better way," and with that said, the young unblessed miko somberly and exhaustedly left the shelter of the hut.

Inuyasha too stubborn to know when to give up or withdrawn, went after the retreating miko. "Wait wench! We still have your arm to talk about damnit!" 

The flaming haired teen smelling of fire and roses halted in mid-step. She didn't even glance back at the hanyou that yelled as she somberly answered. "There's nothing to talk about," she stated, ice flaking her words.

"Screw that load of crap!" snapped the enraged inu. "You promised you'd stop."

Swiftly half turning to him, Sachi shot Inuyasha such a vicious frigid glare; he swore he felt it go through him leaving him frigid and boiling hot all at once. "I made no such promises, hanyou." Once more the modern day miko walked off into the spring afternoon, leaving a shocked and hurt Inuyasha behind to watch her walked away from him.

Night settled over Edo with a quiet calm. It was warming; spring was making its entrance finally after a harsh and long winter. The light breeze blew about the tree's branches making them creak and groan, voicing their age. The indigo sky sparkled beautifully with the endless mass of stars that decorated its boundless length. Their pale light giving the world a soft glow to it, when the moon could not; the moon did not rise this silent night. It was once more a moonless night, and like every other, the fire haired young onna found herself worrying. Worrying because the now ningen hanyou was out in the night alone, and defenseless. 

So putting aside her frustrations at the moment, Sachi searched for him; Inuyasha. Her precious hanyou was out there and she would find him if she had to search all night to do it. 

"Inuyasha…where are you?" breathed Sachi as she finally crested the hill she had been climbing to the Bone Eater's Well; it was her first destination. Upon reaching it, and starring down into its dark solemn depths, found nothing. "Damnit, where can he be!"

Sniffing the air, the half ningen-half youkai girl sought out the scent of pine needles and river moss. It was faint, but there none the less; Inuyasha had in fact been at the well. Inhaling the air once more, the young modern day miko deepened her search for the owner for such a earthy comforting scent.

Night's breeze picked up, bringing with it the scent of pine needles and river moss, yet that wasn't all that road the moonless night's wind. A shiver found its way up young Sachi's spine as she grew suddenly deathly cold. Riding the wind accompanying the earthy scent was the condemning tang of graveyard soil and medicinal herbs.

Rage bloomed like a flower before the dawn in Sachi's chest. Feeling her blood boil by her temper's Hellfire, the young onna found herself riding a killing edge she hoped she wouldn't fall off of. Bright narrowed emerald eyes pierced the top of the Goshinboku with a look that could kill. Over the near motionless treetops, a single soul-collector flew into the star filled navy sky.

"Kikyou," seethed Sachi under her breath, making the despised name sound more like a curse then a mere name. "About damn time that we met face to face…"

Turning her heal, Sachi made a wide loop around the pair of standing in the ancient tree's clearing. She may have been down wind, but a staking predator always takes precautions when hunting one's pray; so would Sachi. So circling Inuyasha and Kikyou, the strange young girl came up on their side in the shroud of darkness. Crouching low, Sachi made no sound as she came upon her destination. Cast in the forest canopy's shadows Sachi stood before the couple; hidden, yet out in the open.

Starring intently into the starlit clearing, the unblessed miko was shocked beyond words and down to her very dark scared core. Hurt over came the rage as the sight of what stood before her cast in eerie heavenly light. So beautiful and serene one would have thought it right, but couldn't have been further from.

'_Inuyasha,' _whispered the dark miko in the echoing emptiness of her mind. _'How could you, how could you do this to me!'_

In the Goshinboku's clearing, standing together, arms embracing, and lips intertwining were none other then the hanyou Inuyasha, and the undead miko Kikyou. They stood as if no time had passed at all; young and ageless; they were the picture-perfect image of two people deeply in love.

A vicious growled vibrated in Sachi's chest, low and loud as her rage came anew like an unstoppable inferno. The mere haunting sound of it startled the pair and they broke contact. While Kikyou's dead face remained expressionless and cold, Inuyasha's face was overwhelmed with shock and stricken with denial and fear.

'_Let him be afraid,'_ Sachi thought, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. 

_Would you mind if I hurt you/ understand that I need to_

Inuyasha knew those glowing scarlet eyes filled with boundless rage. He would know _**her**_ eyes anywhere. He had seen those eyes weep with both tears of joy and sorrow; he had seen them filled with a sense of brokenness, as well as undeniable love. The inu-hanyou had seen such transfixing spheres beaming with happiness and had seen them narrowed and bright emerald in a fiery rage. Yet it wasn't like this; never like this. Whoever owned those glowing deadly pools of crimson was not the girl Inuyasha had know for months, and called friend.

_Wish that I had other choices/ than to harm the one I love/ what have you done now!_

"Sachi…?" crocked out Inuyasha shakily with uncertainty.

Stepping from the forest's shadows came a creature so beautiful she seemed godly; yet so fearsome she could make any creature pale and quack in fear. Her mane of bloody fire was longer and flowed around her unnaturally as if her own breeze made her hair flow about her face. And the flowing hair only made the ebony marking adorning her porcelain skin all the more noticeable. However, it was the unblessed Sachi's eyes that made the ningen Inuyasha grow stricken with horror and nervousness. Sachi's eyes were a deep tainted violet, shinning sinisterly with lividness.

Taking an uncertain step forward, Inuyasha spoke with a calmness he didn't feel. "Sachi you need to calm down before your control totally snaps." All the black haired Inuyasha got in return was a furious fang filled snarl that caused him to step back.

"So you are the infamous unblessed miko, Sachi-sama," stated a calm and collected Kikyou.

Sachi pinned the other miko with a look of such a steadfast indifference the world seemed to go freezing cold and sweltering hot all at once. "Kikyou no doubt, you just scream, 'I'm a conniving bitch.'"

Kikyou narrowed her dead black eyes, but turned the ningen hanyou at her side. "Inuyasha, is she always so crude?"

The brown eyed young man went to open his mouth but was abruptly cut off by Sachi's snappy ire filled voice. "Don't utter a word to her Inuyasha unless it is to say goodbye, cause once I'm done with the clay pot, there's gonna be nothing but dust left."

"Some threat coming from a miko," snarled the undead onna.

The unblessed miko stepped forward tauntingly as she flashed a smirk that was the sign of a death wish. "You forget Kikyou," softly spoke Sachi as she raised her right hand to brandish her unsheathed claws, as evilness gleamed in the teen's eyes. "I'm part youkai."

_I know I'd better stop trying_

True to her words, Sachi disappeared from sight just as quick as any daiyoukai. The crimson haired girl appeared soon standing right in front of the past guardian of the Shikon no Tama and punched the animated pot into the dirt. Kikyou staggered dizzily to her feet, but all she found waiting for her was a spin kick to the gut from the dark miko. Flying backward with tremendous force, the tragic miko struck a tree with an ear splitting crack. A screech of pain left Kikyou's pale dead lips, as she hit the tree to collapse to the base in a heaving heap.

"Kikyou, let's hope you stay dead this time, or you're going to wish you never were resurrected!" growled out the fire miko as she raised a razor sharp clawed hand above her head.

The undead Kikyou glared daggers as she slowly gained her breath. "Animal, beast, monster, unblessed creature from Hell," Kikyou yelled hoping the taunts would reach the self-conscious girl underneath the claws, fangs and youkai wrath.

All she received was a sinister half grin. "Tell me something I don't know!" And Sachi brought down her glistening claws. Lucky for Kikyou her clay body had enough speed to dodge the majority of the attack, still, the raging modern miko's claws clipped the dead woman's shoulder.

_You know there's no denying_

"Ahhh," cried Kikyou as she landed on the forest floor.

"So the undead bitch does bleed," taunted a blood lusting Sachi standing above the fallen onna licking her bloodied claws. However, the teen from beyond the well spat out the blood the instant it touched her tongue. "Disgusting, neither poison nor medicine…"

"Evil creature," breathed the fallen Kikyou from where she lay.

Sachi flashed her pearly white fangs in a sneer. "If I'm evil… what does that make you? The Devil's right hand whore?" Sachi went into another attack as she let her tainted amethyst eyes burrow into the quavering miko on the ground. 

The attack was never laid, because from behind a masculine hand wrapped itself around Sachi's raised wrist and her other in a vice like grip. The driven miko struggled to throw off the retraining hands of the only man she knew to be in the area. Her deep snarls and growls did nothing to defeat his resolve.

"God damnit Sachi…THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Inuyasha as he struggled against the dangerously beautiful creature before him. But finding that he could over power her, the hanyou gave a strong tug away from Kikyou and spun Sachi around to face him. "Leave Kikyou alone, or I'll be the one getting physical!"

_I won't show mercy on you now_

Sachi snapped her fangs in warning at the ningen male. "Release me Inuyasha, that bitch deserves an eternity of pain and suffering for what she's done!"

_I know, should stop believing/ I know there's no retrieving _

"She's just as unblessed as you are, SHOW SOME COMPASSION!"

"FUCK YOU!" And gaining leverage, Sachi tug her wrist free of the male's vice grip, the young woman-child turned away from the inu-hanyou to find Kikyou…gone; vanished into thin air. The enraged Sachi spun back to face the young man who flinched away. "You let her escape!"

_It's over now, what have you done?_

"Sachi…" Inuyasha said in a warning tone as he took a step forward to tower over the younger female. "CALM THE HELL DOWN! KIKYOU HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS!"

The livid ningen appearing girl growled deeply. "She was…_**is**_ everything in this! You betrayed Kagome with her, AND SHE GOT Kagome KILLED!" seethed Sachi as she lined forward to near nose touching distance. "Then you had the arrogant gull to betray me with that witch."

_What have you done now/ I, I've been waiting for someone like you/ but now you are slipping away…OH_

Inuyasha looked away and to the ground. His ego, his pride had been deeply cut by Sachi's very true words. Yet he couldn't find words to express his regret, but through is fogged min the words, '_betray me'_ echoed in his head.

Brown eyes stared into the slowly calming pools of emerald and amethyst. "How did I betray you?"

_Why, why does Fate make us suffer/ There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Sachi drew back in hurt shock; the visible markings of her youkai self slowly fading. Clenching her fists at her side, the miko glared at Inuyasha as she inwardly fought off the pain. "I didn't know I meant so little to you?" she seethed through barred fangs. "Do you take advantage of weeping girl so often Inuyasha…that you forget you kissed them...TWICE!"

Realization hit him like a punch to his gut given to him from his brother. The kiss in the dead of winter during a blizzard, when his own claws scarred Sachi's flawless back; the scars were lurking there beneath the clothing. Then the kiss they shared on Kaede's day of death. Both times he felt fire in his blood, and peace in his heart; how could he forget so easily when staring into Kikyo's dead, cold and unfeeling face?

_What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done now!_

Sachi saw the sudden shimmer of remembrance in the hanyou's coffee eyes. "You really did forget, didn't you?" whispered the broken hearted miko with a quavering voice.

"I-I…"

Sachi snarled as she fought the useless tears burning in her indigo eyes. Her wrath grew at Inuyasha's lack of words. Was he so speechless that he couldn't even deny his betrayal? Before her very eyes, Sachi's precious heroic hanyou was diminishing to the point of vanishing.

_What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done now!_

A single tear escaped her dark lashes to cascade mournfully down the pale skin of Sachi's cheek as everything unsettlingly quiet. 

"Kikyou should have asked if a hanyou could be trusted instead of the unblessed," whimpered out the shattered miko. With a final look at Inuyasha with an expression of utter pain, Sachi fled the clearing for the very that had brought her to the man before her.

_Would you mind if I killed you/ Would you mind if I tried to?_

Inuyasha saw Sachi's face, saw her as she spun and sprinted away and did nothing. Yet watching the young woman running away brought precious and hurtful memories of old. And once more Inuyasha found himself running after the uniform dressed female. Through the branches and branches the ebony haired hanyou followed the retreating girl. Upon breaking through the forest, Inuyasha saw her destination; the Bone Eater's Well.

"KAGOME WAIT!"

The second the words left his mouth he regretted them. The woman that had been running from him was not Kagome, but Sachi; the unblessed and scared miko. And when she halted in her run to turn to him, Inuyasha's already cracking heart shattered into more shards then the Shikon.

Sachi's look was so full of anguish it was hard just to look at and not be in physical pain as well. She fought back the tears and sobs, but they soon won over her resolve and fat sorrowful tears cascades down her flushed face. Sachi stood strong, but exhaustion came off of her in terrifying waves; the black miko was at her limit. 

"I'm not our precious _**koi**_, Inuyasha," sarcastically snapped Sachi with more frustration then grief coursing through her veins. 

_Cause you've turned into my worst enemy_

The hanyou heard the hinted insult and narrowed his once warm friendly orbs. "That's for sure, Kagome was never a blood lusting bitch; how I mistook you for her I'll never know!"

Sachi snarled and glared at her once best friend. "I may be a blood lusting bitch, and Kagome may be your perfect little innocent miko, but you're a conniving pathetic half-breed who brings only disgrace to both his parent's names!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WENCH!"

_You carry hate that I don't feel/ it's over now/ what have you done?_

It happen so quickly, neither knew exactly what had occurred till it was over in the split second it took to make it happen. The sting in his hand told him what he has shamefully done; the pain in her cheek told her what she had fallen victim too. 

Inuyasha has slapped Sachi for her hurtful words. The inu-hanyou had taken matters into his own hands in that instant. Yet still both hanyou and miko pondered silently within their heads if Sachi really deceived it.

Raising a hand to her throbbing cheek, she fingered it, testing the pain there. Sachi turned back to Inuyasha from where her head had be flung to the side. Her sorrowful ocean colored orbs stared unflinchingly into livid near black eyes. Inuyasha's hand was still raised in the aftermath of his strike while she remained holding her wounded cheek. 

_What have you done now/ I, I've been waiting for someone like you/ but now you are slipping away…OH/ What have you done now!_

"You have surprising strength as a ningen Inuyasha," murmured the crimson haired Sachi as she gazed into the dark emotionally conflicted eyes of the young man with her own pain conflicted eyes. "Never thought you'd be like every other man I've come to know; I thought you were different…"

The ire boiling in his blood froze instantly at the miko's softly spoken words. _'Am I really like every other man," _Inuyasha asked himself as he stared at his reddened and agitated hand. The sound of a slap resonated in the hanyou's head, followed by a woman's cry of pain. It was his okaa-san's cry of pain in the dead of night that woke him one night.

Raising his eyes once more, Inuyasha took in the fragile yet strong creature before him. He took in her shacking hand, the painful handprint on her right cheek that would more then likely leave a bruise. The pain filled eyes that reflected somber contempt. Everything about the unblessed miko cried for affection, while at the same time radiating darkness to keep everyone and everything away for their own well being. 

_What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done now!_

He reached for her, "Sachi…I-"

Sachi flinched away from his reach, hurt and anger in her ocean like pools. "Don't touch me," she seethed still holding her cheek as if to keep it hidden. "You won't see me again Inuyasha, but there's one thing I'm glad about…" 

Inuyasha remained painfully still as the pregnant moment passed as he waited for what his black miko was doing to say. 

"…I'm glad Kagome didn't get to see the man you really are."

_What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done/ What have you done now/ What have you done now, what have you done?..._

A thousand needles plunged into his heart at the cruel and harsh words. Inuyasha felt his heart bleeding from the blow as it throbbed painfully in his ribcage.

"Sachi…" he whispered so softly, so mournfully he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

The miko took another step back, the ancient well not even a foot away now. "…Sayonara, Inuyasha…"

_I will not fall, won't let it go/ we will be free when it ends/ I, I've been waiting for someone like you/ but now you are slipping away…OH/ what have you done now!_

Then she leapt into the dark depths of the well before the hanyou could grab her and haul her back to him. She had spun around with a hand braced on the well's edge and swung her legs over with fluid grace he had no time to react. Inuyasha made it to the side just in time to see the blue light of time travel sparkle and fade out. The Bone Eater's Well had once more swallowed a woman that he had come to care for.

_Why, why does Fate make us suffer_

Sachi, the unblessed miko, was gone; never to return, Inuyasha swore the Kamis were laughing at him. The ningen male knew her final words were true; the spitfire woman-child didn't make promises so ideally. Those emerald-indigo orbs that mirrored the ocean at night would never look back at him again. Never would he see that gorgeous, yet said broken smile; the smile he had hoped one day to make whole again. Inuyasha knew he would never smell roses and fire again; never would Sachi's strength and warmth once more reach him, or the angelic voice she sang with that made his heart sore.

The young male already found himself missing her as he stared down at the well's dried up emptiness. He found he missed the seldom laughter she shared, the angelic songs she sang for them all. And above all, the hanyou found himself missing more then the miko herself, was the sorrowful songs she played so beautifully upon her flute.

His dark and scarred miko was gone, because of him.

_There's a curse between us, between me and you/ I've been waiting for someone like you_

Dropping to his knees before the portal to the future, Inuyasha let tears finally leave his dark mournful eyes. "Sachi…gomen nasai; GOMEN NASAI!"

_But now you are slipping away…OH/ what have you done now!_

There was no answer, course Inuyasha wasn't expecting one, but he hoped while he sat there. He hopefully waited by the well's edge starring keenly down it's depths with the single wish that the well would spit his miko out again; the young woman he had come to feel deeply for. Yet as the night wore on nothing came, no sign of Sachi was seen, so rising to his feet, Inuyasha gravely left the clearing for the dark seclusion as well as company. He wanted so bad to be wanted that he forgot about he consciences; he wanted to much to be alone and secluded that it hurt just as much as Sachi's rejection of him. 

Not matter how hard he called her from the bottom of his shattered and scarred heart, she wouldn't come. 

_Why, why does Fate make us suffer_

Sachi had chosen to be dead to them all…just like Kagome.

_There's a curse between use, between me and you…_

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! (bows deeply in apology) I've been terribly busy as of late with all my weekends full of me doing something. School trip, then prom dress shopping in Iowa City with relatives, and trying to find time during the week is hard. But through it all I finally have this chapter done that isn't as long as some but still long. But I want to thank those that stuck with me through my damn pokiness, so airigotu! 

it's time for this tired girl to get some needed sleep,

cheers, BLAZE

P.S.- the song is "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation…awesome gothic rock band I might add, one of my favorites.


	28. Into the Unblessed Past I

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blaaaah…we all know I do not own Inuyasha and Co. so screw this shit on with the story!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

Dropping to his knees before the portal to the future, Inuyasha let tears finally leave his dark mournful eyes. "Sachi…gomen nasai; GOMEN NASAI!!"

_But now you are slipping away…OH/ what have you done now!_

There was no answer, course Inuyasha wasn't expecting one, but he hoped while he sat there. He hopefully waited by the well's edge starring keenly down it's depths with the single wish that the well would spit his miko out again; the young woman he had come to feel deeply for. Yet as the night wore on nothing came, no sign of Sachi was seen, and so rising to his feet, Inuyasha gravely left the clearing for the dark seclusion as well as company. He wanted so bad to be wanted that he forgot about the consciences; he wanted to much to be alone and secluded that it hurt just as much as Sachi's rejection of him.

Not matter how hard he called her from the bottom of his shattered and scarred heart, she wouldn't come.

_Why, why does Fate make us suffer_

Sachi had chosen to be dead to them all…just like Kagome.

_There's a curse between use, between me and you…_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 28- Into the Unblessed Past**

"DAMNIT!!" rang out a voice that rattled the walls, to be followed by a loud thump. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!!" seethed a livid voice that bellowed through the eerily silent home. " THAT LYING SACK OF PATHETIC HANYOU FLESH!! I HOPE THAT CONNIVING BITCH KIKYOU DOES TAKE HIM TO THE BOWELS OF HELL!!"

Ming-jiji sat quietly at the dinning table while sipping a cup of freshly brewed green tea. The old man had listened through the night to Sachi's raging fit. He knew no to interfere, due to the fact that he still valued his life. He had tried once to speak with his little miko, but all he found in her bedroom was a hellish livid creature wearing the face of his fire-child. Ming suppressed a shiver in remembrance of Sachi's face; he would have nightmares no doubt, he still loved her like a daughter or granddaughter however, nothing could change that.

Sipping his tea and letting the hot liquid sooth away the aches and pains of old age, the elderly houshi of the Shinto Shrine listen for the ravings of the teen above. To his utter surprise, there was no more ear splitting curses rolling down the stairs, or the vibration of limbs or objects meeting other objects or walls. Laying down the cup, Ming raised his eyes to the ceiling as if trying to look through it to the wounded young woman above.

Sighing and lowering his cloudy grey eyes, Ming stared into the depths of his green tea, watching as the small greens swirled around creating abstract designs. "Poor Sachi, what did Inuyasha do to break you so?"

Heaving for well needed breath, Sachi stood in the center of her demolished and displaced room. Clothing lay about the blush pink carpet, with drawers they once belonged in, in different placed about the floor. Shards of glass sparkled angelically upon the floor from when Sachi had smashed the pictures of Inuyasha she had taken over the time she had known him; the other pictures of her friends going untouched. Both her closet mirror and vanity mirror were cracked from where the irate miko had punched them, leaving shards in her fists; she felt no pain, just numbness and hot angry fire. The blood from her wounded hands dripped slowly but steadily to the pink floor below. Feather of virgin white were everywhere, covering the room in their pure brilliance after the crimson haired girl had ripped and slashed her pillows to ribbons.

However, it wasn't just the room that was demolished state after the young woman-child's rampage; Sachi was just as bad in appearance. Her uniform was no more then rags after she had slashed, yanked and clawed at her clothing like it burned her. Her once pristine crimson hair hung in a twisted mess about the still ire filled girl's face. Angry tear left her black makeup smeared and leaving streaks upon her flushed cheeks. Yet as Sachi stood still in the center of her room, the young woman felt her ire ebb away as well as her strength as her spiteful rage was replaced with bitter remorse.

Tears found their way down Sachi's cheeks anew. Raising her hands to hide her face, the scared miko sank to her knees as all strength left her. Full body sobs racked her body as she sat there in the annihilated domain that she called home.

"Inuyasha…you bastard," gasped out Sachi in between sobs. "How could you do this to me…how?"

Letting her hand fall to the floor as if weighed down by chains, Sachi gazed at what lay before her. A picture of the inu-hanyou, with his cocky, cock-eyed smirk gazed up at the weeping teen. All around the photograph were shards of gleaming glass. Lifting a large piece between thumb and forefinger, the miko analyzed it at eye level. Closing her deep sorrowful sphere of indigo, Sachi gave a soft sob just as the sharp edge of glass broke pale skin on her right wrist. She tried ignoring the song that blared through her stereo speakers after putting her iPod on shuffle.

_You're not he first girl/ to draw her fear, in her arms/ in the hopes to capture, all the memories/ that hunted you down_

Sachi didn't feel the pain of the glass cutting deep into skin. Compared to the knife splitting pain of betrayal in her chest, it was nothing. All the memories of the happy times with a inu eared hanyou racing through her head were razed by the single memory of Inuyasha's betrayal.

Her heard hurt, it hurt so much. And her sobs kept ringing in her ears, Sachi silently wished they would stop and leave her in peace, but they didn't.

_You can sow your lips shut, with your heartstrings/ because God knows you don't need them/ to hold yourself together_

"You bastard Inuyasha," screeched Sachi as her voice broke while digging her substitute blade into her flesh. All over both her arms were the cuts and gashes a certain hanyou left on a certain miko's heart. "You fucking bastard…" she moaned brokenly. "You're not even worth it anymore…I'm so pathetic letting myself become so attached to you when saw this coming…"

The glass fell from Sachi's slack but shacking fingers, as she burst forth more tears of rage and pain. The black makeup was streaked further, leaving smears from her sad spheres all the way down her cheeks, not much alike her youkai markings. Peering down once more, the fire haired girl found Inuyasha still staring up at her. Flinging it aside, Sachi collapsed fully to the floor in convulsing sobs.

_But don't look down, because I don't know/ falling is fatal from this height/ and I know, I shouldn't have held you up/ this high, this high…_

"IF you were only going to tare me down Inuyasha, why did I ever have to meet you…" Letting her words drone off, the young broken miko curled into herself forming depressed ball upon the floor. "I've had enough pain for a life time; I don't need any more…"

_You're no the first girl/ to cut her fears, into her arms/ then let them trickle down, past memories/ to pool in your hands_

Sachi lay there, struggling to control tears and sobs. All the while those destructive suicidal thoughts bloomed in her mind, the thoughts she had tried to drone out so many times. Pills never stayed down; nooses broke; guns were to hard to come by at one time for her; blades never seemed to cut deep enough.

_You can hang yourself/ with your heartstrings/ cause I know you don't use them/ to hold yourself up anymore_

So upon the realization that she had to live in this hell hole, Sachi decided to live out her horrible life. She tried making it the best she could even with her own weights of burdens and demons on her shoulders. Yet the anguish in Sachi's heart was too painful to live with this time. How could she live, when the very man she loved and brought her renewed happiness, was the very one that destroyed it. Inuyasha was everywhere, he was in everything; the Higurashi home was the living memory of him. And the scarred miko called the little Shinto Shrine home, how could she leave when she had finally found a home?

"How could you Inuyasha? I trusted you…" she droned out tears slowly drying up. "Perhaps that was where I went wrong…"

Pushing what little strength she had left into her limbs, Sachi rouse to all fours. Her eyes were blurred by the ebbing flow of tears, her throat was sore and raw sobs, while her mouth tasted like she had eaten cotton. Rising to her feet with a large amount of effort, the devastated miko shakily made it to her window. She stared painfully down at the couple leaving the shrine.

_But don't look down, because I don't know/ falling is fatal, from this height/ and I know, I should never held you up/ this high, this high_

Sachi watched the couple stroll hand in hand beneath the dim glow of the city light of Tokyo. Their eyes sparkled with boundless love for each other. And here she was wallowing in self pity after the pain of the betrayal of her loved one. It wasn't fair to feel such pain, when others were able to feel love. It wasn't fair when the ones that truly needed love were the deprived of it. Course, since when was Sachi's life fair an unblessed fire-child as she was?

Rage once more filling her at her own misfortunate fate, Sachi punched the glass window. Pain flared in her fist and wrist like licking flames of hellfire, and the disheveled miko snuffed out her cry of agony. Spinning away from the window, Sachi once more made eye contact with the warm honey amber eyes of Inuyasha.

The last untouched picture was pinned to the bulletin-board at the foot of her bed; it was of Inuyasha and herself with her wings wrapped warmly about them. Walking to it with stiff pained steps, the fire haired woman-child lifted a bloodied hand to the thumbtack holding it up.

_Pull the needle from the back of my wings/ full the needle, pull the pin from my picture/ from my picture…_

"Sayonara, Inuyasha," she whispered half heartedly struggling to smoother her own misery. "Have a nice life with Kikyou…"

_I will fall, to the floor/ but you have to, pull yourself together_

"I won't cry fro you anymore…" murmured the miko as she watched the single photo fall to the floor, the two smiling faced no longer staring back at her mockingly.

_But don't look down, because I don't know/ falling is fatal, from this height/ and I know, I should never held you up/ this high, this high, this high…_

Sachi san to the floor once more in a tousled heap, covering her face as if ashamed of herself, and she most certainly was. Her tears were dried up now, her body too exhausted to convulse into sobs; she was finally empty of all her had balled up inside, she was finally broken.

And as the hours of the night became early hours of the morning, Sachi finally composed herself to rise from the spot where she lay. Her vision now clear of tears however, they were swollen and red. Her throat was raw and parched wanting water as much as her empty stomach wanted food. Getting to her feet with great effort, the scarred and emotional dark miko found her reflection more then merely distasteful in the cracked and destroyed mirror. She was an absolute wreck; the person staring at her from the mirror was like a ghost, or more like the walking dead. The thought brought up the fact of Kikyou being the walking dead, and Sachi knew if she had black hair and eyes, should look the same. Yet the girl with the mane of fire had long seized to care, there was no one to look her best for. It was just her and Ming in the old rundown shrine; she didn't even bother to cover her wounded and blood flaking arms.

Finding strength to open the door and to step out of her mutilated sanctuary, Sachi's senses were assaulted with many sounds and smells. The smell of cigarette smoke and the whiff of tainted blood from a large magnitude of drugs filled her keen nose. Along with the smell of expensive colon mixed with the sickening scent of sex, it nearly made Sachi gang but she held it back; this smell still drove the sensitive young woman to her knees. Masculine voices flowed from in the kitchen were muffled by the walls, but straining her keen ears, the miko was able to hear clearly enough.

"Where is she old man!? We know she's here!!"

"She's not here right now gentlemen, if you give me your number or perhaps some other way to contact you, I'll have her call you when she gets back," answered Ming calmly yet sternly.

Sachi let a malevolent smirk appear on her once marble face. _'Are you brave Ming-jiji, or are you a baka?'_ She thought knowing speaking aloud was so risky, as she pulled her flute from her unlaced and scuffed boot.

A man snarled as his temper was unleashed by the old houshi's non-submissive demeanor. "Do you know who we are old man!? We came for that escaped brat, and we aren't leaving without her!! SO WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!"

The smell of the houshi's rage mixed with the other men's, fumed the second level and became like a heavy fog weighing down on Sachi who struggled not to sneeze. It was becoming overwhelming far to fast, but the miko was reluctant to make an entrance, she needed to know her enemy. Course she might have already known who it was, but there was a slim chance that it was not.

Ming coughed into his hand to pay what time he could. "Like I said, I haven't seen her in days; she wanders off at times and comes back without my knowledge. I'm sure you know the situation with her being you were once in the same boat."

"Old man!" yelled a new man and breaking the tension in the air was the resounding echo of a slap, to be followed by an elderly grunt as Ming struck the floor. "That was a warning, spill it!!"

Sachi snarled as her fangs lengthened and red bleed into her vision.

"Now, now Hiko, we need the old man alive," chuckled a sneering voice from somewhere in the dinning room/kitchen area. "If Sachi-san doesn't come soon, then we'll deal with the houshi, but only then."

The hidden miko growled deathly low in her throat and the red in her eyes grew brighter till it was like a red film over her hard angry emerald eyes. That man's voice brought forth a past full of blood and pain that the miko found the urge to smear him on the walls.

The shuffling of the rising houshi filled Sachi's ears. "Kill me if you like," droned out Ming with venom in his voice; the youkai miko's vision subsided to normal at the shock of the sound. "But Sachi will not go back with you, if that is what you are thinking."

A sound resembling that of a chair scraping against the floor filled the exceedingly quiet house. Masculine footfalls soon followed and stopped before the stairs where Ming was apparently standing as if on guard. Guarding her and her room in her time of extreme weakness; Sachi found herself hating Inuyasha more.

Masculine malevolent mirth filled the small house. "You really think so houshi-sama? If I know Sachi, and I do, I know she will save your ass by coming with me."

Sachi snuffed out a blood curtailing growl as she clutched flute, to have it morph into her inu-katana. She let an icy and marble hard façade take place of her normally expressive face, that she had come accustom to having. Standing straight and proud, Sachi descended the stairs in silence till she could finally seen the men she didn't need to see to know.

"And right you are Darka, but if you know me so well…you know I still won't go quietly."

Four dark haired heads shot up to see the owner of such an icy monotone voice, yet obviously female voice. It drove icy claw like shivers done their spines, and images of blood painted wall filled their minds. They found staring down at them with steely indigo eyes was an unkempt, but still lethal creature of slaughter.

A man with shoulder length hair dressed in a expensive black silk suit smirk as he stepped forward, pushing aside Ming with a commanding demeanor, as if he was bringing a dog to heel. "Ah, Sachi-san, how good to see you again," exclaimed the sinisterly handsome man as his dark eyes wandered over Sachi's appearance. He seemed to hover a moment on the black streaked cheeks. "But you look like hell!"

"Seeing your face again makes me feel like I'm in hell," dead panned Sachi as she finally reached the floor. "Darka, what the hell are you doing here?" She knew though, she knew too well, Sachi just needed to stretch this encounter out.

Darka smirked sinisterly as he remained the only one unfazed by Sachi's frigid hellish stare and exterior. "I came to fetch you of course, the Boss wants you back. We've been searching for you for some time now."

Sachi's iron emerald eyes narrowed. "Your boss can kiss my ass and go to hell!!"

The man named Darka narrowed his eyes taking a warning step forward. In reaction to the man's step Sachi whipped her blade out and tucked it underneath the rich ass bastard's chin; none had noticed she had a weapon hidden behind her back. They all looked started, but not wholly afraid like the miko would have liked.

"One step closer and I'll slit your throat with the amount of effort it takes to wave a finger!"

Darka smirked as he took in the young girl's before him. "Nothing has changed in almost a year has it?" The man took notice of the viciousness in the deepening indigo gaze. "You'll always be what you are Sachi, don't try to deny it. Only one you're fooling is yourself, and the friends that don't even know what you really are."

"Urusei!" seethed Sachi digging the blade further into her enemy's soft flesh. Darka just chuckled, she knew he was right. "Urusei!!

Ming padded forward on his sandaled feet. "Fire-child, what is this man talking about?"

Sachi grimaced at the question as she turned to look at the wise old eyes of her friend. Upon seeing the confused and uncertain gaze, the crimson haired miko looked away, never noticing how much her sword hand shook.

Regretfully sighing Sachi turned back to Ming, refraining from eye contact. "It's a pas I'd rather not mention; I left it behind a long time ago."

"That's what you think Sachi," snarled Darka stepping back from the drawn blade now that the wielder was distracted. Looking to the three men flanking him, he snapped his finger harshly. "Go get her boys, and do try to refrain from any long healing wounds."

Sachi spun on them a snarl of animalistic rage on her face. Letting her eyes bleed red and taint themselves purple, the half miko, half youkai grinned. "If you wanna die then com at me then."

"You mustn't Sachi!" cried Ming as he clung to the innocent child he saw before him forced to bear too many burdens. "They're merely ningens; you must not kill them fire-child!!"

Sachi wished to growl and snarl at the baka houshi, but found she couldn't. Because one the bodyguard kicked the katana out of her hand, the free flying blade was flung toward Ming. So before clattering to the floor it left a ugly gash on the elderly man's shoulder.

The shocked miko watched her friend kneel to the floor, stricken with pain. "Ming," she called but never made it to him as another spin kick was aimed at her stomach, and struck true.

With a grunt, Sachi was flung into the living room. Scrabbling to gain purchase on her feet, the pissed off miko glared at her attacker. He was grinning proudly, his dark nearly black holes for eyes showing he was fond of beating women. Sachi sneered and barred ivory fangs at him, seeing the razor sharp teeth startled them, even the normally malevolently appearing Darka.

"You wanna fight, then you'll have a fight!!"

Springing to life with new vigor, Sachi leapt at her attacked with an aerial kick to the head. The bodyguard went to the floor with a disgruntled grunt but lay there dazed or unconscious. The miko's attention was quickly directed to a hulky man with a high ponytail holding back his thick ebony hair. Crouched on the ground as she was, Sachi kicked out Hiko's feet, and watched as the mass of muscle fell to the floor with a thunderous thud. Within a split second of hitting the ground, the crimson haired girl had laid another kick to his face. Hiko rolled away spitting blood and teeth onto the pale carpeted floor.

Out of no where a kick to her back sent Sachi through the air to smash painfully hard against a wall. She grunted, but felt little pain anymore; she was far beyond feeling pain for multiple reasons.

"Ahhh," roared out the third man, and raising his large fist to punch Sachi, all he got was a fist in the wall. He stood there shocked and wondering where his target had gotten to.

"Over here sugar."

Whipping his head around to the voice, all he got was a fist in the face. The wet cracking sound told the whole house that Sachi had just broken the spiky haired man's nose. She watched the man sink to the floor grasping his face half-conscious as blood gushed out of his nose like a steady river of crimson.

Shuffling noises reached the young woman's ear, and Sachi went to hit her sneaky attacker, but he was too close and she reacted to slow. So the miko was slapped across the face with a sickeningly harsh sound of it pouncing off the walls; her already slapped cheek flamed painfully in reaction.

Letting loose half a pained cry, the teen landed on the table breaking it in half. Wood shrapnel flew in all directions across the room. The sound of a body moving among chucks of heavy oak, accompanied by moans filled the dark unlit living room. Rising from the aftermath of the broken table, Sachi held her left shoulder; a furious grimace on her once beautiful face. On the left side of her pale and angry face, right next to her iron hard emerald eye flowed a stream of red down her cheek to drip slowly off her pale chin.

Sachi's chest slightly exposed by the ripped apart blouse, was heaving for air. Not from lack of breath though, the miko's shallow gasps were from her pent-up wrath. The proof of such was the scarlet bleeding into the corners of her eyes.

The bloodied pale hand fell from the wounded shoulder, exposed an angry jagged gash. Sachi let loose a furious growl deep from within her chest. "You're gong to wish you never did that."

"Oh really bitch," sneered the first bodyguard that had hit the floor. "You look like you're about to fall over exhausted; who are you to give threats!?"

The scarlet haired girl let a devilish smirk tug at the corner of her rosy lips. "You're worst nightmare," she whispered deadly soft in an icy midnight voice. Then before they knew it their target was out the door and into the dark courtyard.

"Go get her you numbskulls!!" roared out Darka pointing to the door where Sachi had disappeared through. "The others out there will help take that vicious animal down!"

Ming finding the leader distracted by giving order, crawled toward the discarded sword some feet from him. Biting his lip to keep his cries of pain at bay, the houshi made a reach for the miko's weapon.

A paten leather shoed foot stomped down on Ming's wrist, not hard enough to break, but enough to make the elderly man cry out in pain.

"I'm not through with you yet old man," snarled Darka looming above his victim as he ground his heel into the aged flesh and bone; Ming cried out again. "You're my trump card to getting the whoring bitch to submit!"

Ming glared up at the young man torturing him. "I'll never let you, I'd rather die…"

Darka grinned down with such malice Ming shook with dread. "That's what I was hoping for." And the man that looked not much holder then 20 some proceeded to beat Ming to near unconsciousness. With the torturing done, Darka looked down at his handy work and grinned with pride. "Now you know why that bitch hates me so much; I wasn't very nice when disciplining her."

Ming only moaned, struggling to remain conscious. Still in his hand through, the stubborn houshi clutched Sachi's katana.

Taking Ming by the collar of his haori, Darka hauled him toward the door and the bustling courtyard beyond.

"Come and see what you precious fire-child really is," sneered Dark as he took the battered houshi to the battleground outside on hallow ground.

And it certainly was a battleground.

Ming saw through two swollen eyes the devastation one mix breed girl could do. And as far as the elderly man could see, she hadn't killed anyone; not yet anyway.

Sachi stood in the center of a circle of well built, well trained men and women. There was some moaning on the stone slabs of the courtyard, accompanied by splatters of blood. The trapped girl snarled and growled, barring her fangs while brandishing her razor claws. The thugs didn't seem surprised to see the fangs and claws as they stood there. Why they remained there when faced with certain death Ming didn't know, he could barely thick of little else then the painful pulse in his body.

Before his old eyes Ming watched Sachi spring forward at her foes with renewed life. With grace and agility of a youkai, all her foes met some part of her body, to fall to the flagstone unconscious. The elderly houshi had never seen such ruthlessness in one so young and innocent as Sachi. Yet even in of ultimate survival, the young miko did not kill.

"SACHI!!" screamed out Darka, as he pulled out a black .45 cocking it and placing the deadly barrel at Ming's temple. "You want this old houshi to live then come with me!"

Sachi spun toward them, flaming hair flying, emerald-indigo eyes starring, the young miko saw the shape Ming-jiji was in. She hissed taking a threatening step forward before the still conscious thugs pounced on her. Struggling against the dozens of restraining hands, Sachi growled, snarled, bit and clawed at them; her cat-like eyes never leaving Ming and Darka a few yard in front of her.

Shoving the gun closer to Ming's skull, Darka sneered. "Do you want to see his brains splattered over the courtyard bitch!?"

"Let him go," Sachi seethed through clenched fangs, still trying to throw off the fleshy restraints.

Dark leered as he squeezed the trigger…ever so slightly.

"NOOO!! STOOOOP!!" cried out Sachi, desperation clearly heard in her voice; clear for them all to hear.

"Then stop struggling and I'll let him go. I'd really prefer not having blood on my new suit."

The animalistic teen growled and remained stone still. "I don't give a flying fuck about your suit Darka, just let Ming go!!"

With a satisfied smirk, the armed man lowered his firearm and flung the bruised and bleeding houshi aside. Darka's dark evil eyes never leaving the sneering restrained miko.

"It's astonishing really" chuckled the young thug leader as he came forward and crouched before the captured girl. "An animal like you would cherish a old man's life; you never cherished anything before, what changed?"

Sachi narrowed her eyes to slits, but looked away. The memory of a white haired young hanyou dressed in red to fresh in her memory.

"What? Cat's got your tongue," snickered the evil man who was soon followed by his goons.

She had no reason to answer Darka, so Sachi looked slowly up at her enemy and spat in his snickering face. "Go to hell Darka!"

With furious slowness the man known among the gang as Darka whipped away the spittal on his clean shaven face. His eyes pinned Sachi with a deadly glare who remained unfazed, and met the slap across the face she knew was coming.

"Learn your place bitch, and you might get somewhere for once," spoke Darka in a flat monotone voice as he rouse to his beet. Looking away from Sachi he nodded to a man behind her. "Give her a double douse Hiko that should knock her out till tomorrow evening."

Hearing those words Sachi began to panic. Trying to fling off the hand restraining her with her pattered and bruised body proved fruitless. No matter how much she clawed, bit and snapped she could not find her freedom. Her instincts told her to run; screamed for freedom; screamed at her, to scream for someone.

But who was to come to her rescue? Inuyasha? Course he wouldn't come, Sachi had left him behind. She left the hanyou in the past, because that was what he was, the past. He went to Kikyou and broke her heart. The fire haired miko had loved him, she could admit that now; she loved Inuyasha, but he was no more. The still struggling miko found herself one more a long girl in a world too curel.

Sachi wanted to scream his name to the rising sun she saw at the horizon. But she couldn't find the strength to cry out, let alone struggle anymore. So going limp in the iron grasps of the ningens, the miko gave in to her gasps for breath as she sagged further, as she slowly gave up on everything.

"Ha, finally give up wench," sneered Darka glaring down at Sachi, and her glazed broken spheres. He nodded once more to Hiko.

Sachi hissed at the jab of pain when the needle's point punctured her neck. She felt the heat beneath her skin as the sedative flowed through her veins like quicksilver; she felt her limbs going numb soon after. The black smeared eyes became sleepy and drug hazed. Hiko released his grip on the Sachi's neck and she slumped forward to the ground, landing on her stomach atop the Shinto Shrine's flagstone. Through unfocused eyes the young miko saw Ming lying on the ground unable to move. The breaking dawn's light showing more clearly the wounds he had received because of her.

The indigo eyed teen fought the tears she wanted to shed. Clenching her fists and jaw, Sachi curled into herself the best she could. The darkness was descending on her; she could see it on the edges of her vision.

Oh how much she wanted to cry his name to the bloody and golden sky.

"I wish h could hear me; I wish he was here with me…" whispered Sachi through swollen lips. A single tear left the corner of her eye, to flow over the bridge of her nose and land on the cold stone courtyard.

She needed to call his name, because it might be the last time she would say it. So throwing all side before darkness fully took hold of her, Sachi built her strength for her final task. She would throw all away for the sake of one golden-eyed young man.

"INUYASHAAAA!!

And Sachi's world went black.

A/N: Yea I'm done, sry for the wait. I really don't have much to say other then this chapter isn't that long compared to the others. And the fact that it is way more depressing (whimpers) but I want to thank those that did review, and encourage those that don't, to do so. I'm getting depressed by all the lack of reviews. (pouts) But I won't let that stop me from finishing this story, and to be honest, I don't know how many more chapters till the end, but I have a feeling half way was somewhere behind me. XD

But thx for reading, and pls review!

Cheers,

BLAZE-chan


	29. Into the Unblessed Past II

Disclaimer: I own anything and everything!!

Inu: Feh, that's what you thick you fucking nut case.

Blaze: (death glare) Shut it Inuyasha or I'll keep the Ramen all to myself!!

Inu: ( falls silent and sulks) Fine…

Blaze: already then, on with the story!

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"I wish h could hear me; I wish he was here with me…" whispered Sachi through swollen lips. A single tear left the corner of her eye, to flow over the bridge of her nose and land on the cold stone courtyard.

She needed to call his name, because it might be the last time she would say it. So throwing all side before darkness fully took hold of her, Sachi built her strength for her final task. She would throw all away for the sake of one golden-eyed young man.

"INUYASHAAAA!!

And Sachi's world went black.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 29-Into the Unblessed Past II**

"INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha woke with a cry from where he sat in the corner of his separate room of Kaede's old hut. His breath came in quick uneven gasps as his now amber eyes stared forward wide. Raising a hand to his brow, the inu-hanyou found his face was drenched in a cold sweat; his whole body was drenched in sweat. The fire-rat haori clung to his body like a second skin. Not all was the fact that Inuyasha found himself clutching Tetsusiaga in a death grip.

Letting his eyes focus, Inuyasha found his friends starring at him like he had grown a second head from his covered doorway. "Nani?" he asked calmer then he felt.

"Nothing Inuyasha," answered Sango calmly but concern in her voice and warm brow eyes. "We just heard you cry out and it startled us."

"Who screamed my name," he asked lining back into the corner of the hut.

Miroku looked oddly at the obviously shaken hanyou. "No one called you Inuyasha."

The amber eyed young man gazed up at the ceiling, but Inuyasha's gaze went further on then just the hut's thatched roof. "Then who called my name?" he whispered aloud to no one.

Shippo paying no attention to the silver haired hanyou, paid attention to who wasn't there. "Hey, where's Sachi? She was here when he fell asleep, but wasn't when we woke up."

Inuyasha upon hearing that shot to his feet in horrific shock. "Sachi!" he gasped as his name echoed in his head with the fiery haired miko's voice. "Sachi's in trouble!!" And the red glad young hanyou was out of his room, and out of the hut in a flash of sunbeams as the door flap was flung aside.

"Where are you going Inuyasha!?" called the trio after their departing friend.

Inuyasha answered without even looking over his shoulder, and not slowing his speed. "To the other side of the well!"

Sango turned to her husband. "Why to Kagome's and Sachi's time?"

Miroku laid a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder as his brows furrowed in contemplation. "I don't know Sango; I don't know."

"I do!"

The houshi, taijiya and kitsune searched for the small voice they all knew so well.

"Myoga, where are you?" asked the orange haired kit.

From the houshi's brown hair the flea youkai emerged and leapt to onto Miroku's shoulder. "I felt a disturbance last night, and choose to investigate; nothing threatening mind you. What I found, I did not take kindly to."

The brown haired taijiya lined closer, her coffee colored eyes level with the flea. "And what was that Myoga-Jiji?"

The flea sighed mournfully as he crossed both sets of arms. "I found Inuyasha-sama and the undead miko Kikyou in intimate relations."

"What!?" cried Shippo, droning out Miroku and Sango's gasps of shock. "What was he doing with Kikyou!?"

"They were kissing," reluctantly answered Myoga.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara glared and hissed at the hurtful news.

"So Sachi found them and took off," seethed Sango balling her fists. "When Inuyasha gets back he's meeting my Hirikotsu!"

Miroku who had been watching his wife's display of contempt turned to where the hanyou had vanished on his way to the Bone Eater's Well. _'Let's hope that's all he meets,'_ the houshi thought. _'Because I have an uneasy feeling that things may go horribly wrong.'_

The houshi gave a silent prayer to Kami-sama, and Kagome to watch over, and protect the troublesome pair. Then led his still seething wife and annoyed kitsune to the confinement of the Head Miko's hut. They could do nothing for Inuyasha and Sachi now, all they could do was calmly await their return, and wait they shall.

;;

The moment he felt his bare clawed feet touch the bowels of the dried up well, Inuyasha propelled himself skyward. He flung wide the well house's doors with such an immense force; they almost were flung off their tracks. Rushing into the morning lit courtyard, the inu-hanyou paid attention long to take note of Ming and Sachi's blood, mixed with many more scents spread across the open area. Reaching the house's front door, Inuyasha didn't bother knocking, so he flung it open as well. The force he opened it will rattling the walls and the pictures handing on the walls.

"Ming! Ming, where are you old man!!"

With no answer Inuyasha strode into the house. The air was tick with rage, unease, and pain, along with many more scents that almost made the hanyou sneeze. Following the scent trails Inuyasha found the living room in major disarray. There were dents and holes in the walls; the table was barely recognizable as a table. And on the off white plush carpet were still trying blood stains; it wasn't Sachi's, it was male.

"If these blood stains are still fairly fresh, then that means it was about an hour so ago…"

"Inuyasha?" crocked out a voice from above. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou rushed to the foot of the stairs to find a half bandaged houshi starring down at him. Inuyasha was up the stairs and leading Ming to the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

"What happened Ming; this place looked like a war zone!"

The elderly ningen man gave a shallow laugh and mournful smile. "It pretty much was Inuyasha. Some thugs came for Sachi and refused to leave without her. She fought them like a freed animal threatened with a cage." Ming Stopped as the hanyou took a wet rag to a cut upon his brow. "She had a past with them; she refused to tell me why, but it was obvious she wasn't proud of it."

Inuyasha stayed surprisingly silent as he cared for the wounded houshi, as he replayed the battle they best he could, word for word. The inu-hanyou steadily felt the guilt building on his shoulders. If he hadn't betrayed Sachi, she wouldn't be in some thug's grasp. If he only had learned that lesson better the first time.

"…Inuyasha…" inquired Ming, startling the hanyou from his dark guilt plagued thoughts. "Sachi as in tears and in a dreadful rage when she returned; she nearly went all youkai. She demolished her room, as well as herself. What happened Inuyasha?"

The amber eyes youth stiffened at the question; it was the one he hoped not to answer. Summoning his strength as he closed his eyes he turned his face to the hallway and walked toward the door, a hobbling Ming following.

"I betrayed her, called her Kagome and ended up slapping her. It's something I'm not proud of." And Inuyasha was fully out of the washroom's door and before Sachi's bedroom door, leaving the bandaged Ming alone.

Pushing open the white door, Inuyasha stepped into a disaster zone. The hanyou had thought the downstairs was bad, but Sachi's dark sanctuary of a room was far worse. The harsh reality of it though, was that there was only one person's scent in the bedroom, and it was the unblessed miko's scent; the scent of smoldering roses. It wasn't Sachi's scent and Sachi's blood that laced the room's confined air. She had ripped apart her room in her pain from his treachery. He had broken what he assumed could never been broken, and he didn't know why it hurt so damn much.

Evaluating the damage Sachi had done to her room, Inuyasha found himself soon standing before the closed window. The glass was cracked, looking as if a spider's web had been woven into the clear panel, accompanied by a smear f blood in its center. The fire haired miko had punched the window to leave a ruby smear upon it, and dropping ruby droplets to stain the carpet below.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha spun from the offending window to find a blank bulletin-board in his line of sight. There had once been a picture there; he had placed it there himself, receiving a genuine smile from his miko when he did so.

"…Sachi…" he droned out as he mournfully strode to the board and painfully looked down to the floor.

There turned face down was none other then that certain picture. Kneeling down slowly, like his bones were too old for such an action, reached out and brought the photo to his face. Sure enough it was Sachi and his first picture taken together. He stood straight and proud with his signature half smile, while Sachi wrapped her ebony wings about them. On her own face as a gorgeous full smile; a true smile that shined like the sun. No shadow of her past in the curve of her lips, or in her unique emerald-indigo eyes. In this picture Sachi was happy, and so was he after 3 months after loosing Kagome. He didn't know what he had before he threw it all away. Again.

"You have to find her," came a demanding as well as pleading voice from Sachi's bedroom door.

Inuyasha looked up and found Ming-Jiji standing there, bruised and bandaged, but alive and well. The hanyou looked down at the picture once more as he came to stand once more on his feet. "Don't worry Ming, I'll get her back and make sure that the bastards that took her get what's coming to'em."

The elderly man took in the hanyou's determined figure and nodded. "I set out clothes for you to wear when you search the city for Sachi; you'd be less suspicious then."

The inu-hanyou nodded and went to move past the man went a soft aged hand on his arm and an innocent whisper stopped him.

"You love her, don't you Inuyasha?"

The second son of Inu no Tashio looked at the houshi from the corner of his golden eye. "Love is a strong word houshi. It's an emotion that is easily, yet hard to express; I don't wear mine on my sleeve." And with no more to say, the silver haired inu locked himself in Souta's old room to change.

Ming just stared after him, an expression of disappointment as well as hope on his aged wrinkled face. "But you do lover her Inuyasha-san; it'll just take time for you to notice." So Ming limped down the stairs to start lunch and a dinner that would be eerily quiet.

Inuyasha on the other hand, once changed bolted out the shrine and into the city in search of his spitfire miko. Her scent was unique, and easily identified; he silently thanked Kami for it. So follow his keen nose, the inu-hanyou pursued Sachi's trail, and some time after noon the hanyou found the place the unblessed miko was being held captive.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smells wafting off the tall brick building. It smelled musky, like sex was overwhelming the strange house. And another scent hung in the air that mad his head spin and eyes droop; he knew that smell. Any person who used it or was around it long enough would recognize it's sweet scent.

"Opium," he seethed through clenched fangs. "And the smell of sex; there's only one place I can thick of that combines the two for profit."

Inuyasha glared dagger at eh silent building, and into the highest window right across from him where he knew his miko was. The window, however, was covered by a drape, keeping the room beyond hidden.

"A brothel," he breathed with scorn. "A fucking brothel!!"

The inu-hanyou wanted to break in at scoop up the fire haired Sachi and disappear beyond the well, but he needed the cover of night. Night would be the best time to rescue Sachi. So abandoning his post atop the opposite building, Inuyasha leapt across buildings to get back to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Tonight," he whispered as the wind blew in his inu ears. "Tonight Sachi I'll get you out of there, just hold on till then."

;;

"Ugg," groaned Sachi as she rose from her drug induced comatose. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and her brain was so fuzzy it felt like it was cocooned in cobwebs. Then there was her body, it weighed her down as if it was made of lead. "Argh," she groaned again adjusting her body atop something soft and comfortable.

Yet it was the sound of metal against metal that shook wake the groggy miko. Sachi went to rise to her feet, but she was forced back into a sitting position from the chains on her wrists.

"What the hell!?" she breathed pulling on the chains; the rattling sound of stainless steel, against stainless steel filling the room. Sachi looked around the room and instantly glowered at it. "Some one's going to wish they were never born!"

"Still spiting threats Sachi?" asked a voice from the other side of the heavy oak door. The door swung wide to let in a richly dressed man with black hair spiked upward who strutted into the room. "Konishewa Sachi-san, how are you?"

(A/N: any one know how to correctly spell Konishewa?)

The fire haired girl glared daggers and fire and went to leap upon the man and rip his head off, but once more the restraints held firm. "You son of a whoring bitch, Okita!! I'll fucking kill you for this!!"

Okita just grinned as he came up to the bed, but in safe distance away from the raging teen. "Now, now Sachi-chan, you can't go on killing me when I have a proposition for you."

The young woman hissed and snarled. "I'd rather drop dead then listen to your lies!"

The richly dressed man of late twenties pouted innocently. "But this would be your last job my dear; don't you want to end this lowly profession?"

"You said that last time you conniving piece of shit," seethed Sachi under her breath as she continued to growl ruthlessly.

Okita sighed replacing the innocent façade with a more serious and deadly expression. "You left before it was totally completed, you abandoned your mission my dear. I don't take kindly to failure and abandonment, as you well know."

"I don't give a flying fuck about you or your pathetic missions!"

"You should Sachi," snarled the man as he lined forward and snatched Sachi's chin and forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "Because if you don't do this final job you can say sayonara to your houshi friend and shrine."

The crimson haired girl paled at the threat. Her jeweled orbs went blank as the image of a certain elderly houshi with a bullet to the head, lying dead in the courtyard of a burning shrine. Sachi let her indigo eyes focus on the man that was her captor and his dead serious face; she knew he would do it.

"…Onegai," she pleaded blocking the flow of tears. "Leave him out of this…"

The gang leader remained holding the miko's chin. "Then you will do what I ask?"

Sachi closed her eyes, already hating the words that she hadn't even said yet. "Hai, I am yours to command, my lord."

"Good," smirked Okita as eh released Sachi's face. The Boss nodded to a man standing in the doorway. "You can let her go now."

"But Boss-"

"She knows the consciences for defying me now," stated Okita calmly but thoroughly as he gazed down at the motionless, but emotionally conflicted Sachi. "But don't do anything to piss her off, then nothing can save you from the wrath of this youkai." And the richly and mistakenly innocent young man vanished out the door.

"_That's right,"_ whispered Sachi in English as she stared at the floor feeling hollow and heavy at the same time. _"I'm a merciless demon…"_

The guard unlocked the girl's restraints with shacking hand, but remained starring at the young girl. Rumors said that the crimson haired teen was Okita-sama's most ruthless pet, with a temperament that was like Hellfire. To the guard's surprise, all Sachi did was rise to her feet and walk to her window and opening the shade slowly. She stared down at the world below, longing to be part of it, but no hope of being so.

"Oh, and Sachi," said Okita cheerfully as he appeared one more in the doorway. "You entertain tonight, so wear something nice."

Sachi spun to face the ningen man that had ruled her life once more. "Screw you Okita!! Get you other whoring bitches to lay on their back and moan, I WON'T DO IT!!"

"You did it before, what made that change?"

Sachi glared fire and daggers as her whole body tensed to the point of breaking. "You know the circumstances that were involved," lowly seethed Sachi, her eyes flashing red for in an instant.

The Yakuza mob boss sighed. "You are singing tonight, and from there you'll play the whore when you greet the target. From there…you know what to do. So there, you won't have to be on your back or your knees." Then he was gone, for now, as the uneasy guard followed him out.

Now that they were gone, Sachi let the mournful tear come. They were silent and short, but she was a miko now, she was supposed to help people no the opposite. Before she had done anything worth regretting, she was already regretting everything.

"Why me," she pleaded aloud. "Why do I have to be the one to play both sides of the board? Why can't I have a normal live for once? All I want is a family, friends, some love and hope would be nice for one; is it too much to ask?"

But to the lost miko's realization, she remembered she had already had all that, in the past. It was only that she had left it all behind with the betrayal of the owner of a pair of honey-amber pools.

"Inuyasha…" crocked out the fire haired girl as she clawed at the window in desperation for what she couldn't have. "I miss you Inuyasha…so much…"

;;

Inuyasha stood before a mirror admiring his new look. The hanyou wore a black visor beanie to cover his signature inu ears. Instead of his fire-rat haori, he wore a plain black shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscular chest. To replace his hakama was a pair of black baggy pants; help up by a metal studded belt. Covering his normally bare feet were the pair of combat boots he had gotten months ago; they were surprisingly comfortable, Inuyasha finally understood why Sachi wore hers all the damn time. Finally finishing off the new look was a black leather trench coat, lined with red cloth made of the fur of the Fire-Rat.

Inuyasha picked at t pondering how a modern old man could come by youkai fur to have the cloth made. He had asked, but only got the all-knowing grin from the elderly houshi.

Outwardly sighing, the inu-hanyou left the bathroom and headed down the stairs to the silent kitchen. Ming sat at the table sipping more of his herbal tea in silence. Upon Inuyasha entrance the old houshi looked up and looked surprised at the hanyou's sudden transformation.

"You'll have the ladies swooning if you dress like that," Ming calmly stated. "Maybe I should of picked out something less form fitting," thought aloud the old ningen.

Inuyasha seemed unfazed by the comment, so he just placed his clawed hands in his trench pockets. "I'm going to get her back Ming," he said knowing what the man was saying in the confines of his head. "Even if I have to kill more ningens then I want to."

Ming grew solemn at that. Turning back to his tea, the elderly man sighed. "Everything has a price…"

With no more to say, Inuyasha left the Higurashi home and into the night life of Tokyo, Japan. He didn't run this time, he choose to walk. If Sachi's rescue didn't go quite as planned, and they had to use the cover of their surroundings it was better to know where everything was. But to Inuyasha the toughest part was to get into the heavily guarded building he now stood in front of.

Fully grown men dressed in black suits stood stern and serious, arms crossed over their well built chests; their muscular bodies clearly seen beneath the stretched cloth. They were still ningen though, and the hanyou knew if he really needed to, he could have them knocked out with little to no trouble.

"Alright," he whispered aloud to himself as he walked around to the back of the building, hoping it was less crowded and lightly guarded, and it was. Standing in his way were only two guards, simple enough for him, even if they were burlier then the two out front. "Let's do this."

Using his youkai stealth, Inuaysha rendered the two oblivious guards unconscious before they knew what happened. Starring down at the men the inu-hanyou grinned a fang filled grin. Grabbing hold of their collars, the silver haired teen his the knocked out men behind an alley dumpster.

Dusting his hands off arrogantly, Inuyasha turned to the dimly lit unguarded door. "This maybe easier then I thought!" Pulling open the paint-peeling steel door, the hanyou's keen hose was assaulted by an overwhelming assortment of smells. Covering his nose in disgust and frustration he growled low in his throat, because the damn scents bellowing about the building totally consumed Sachi's scent of burning roses.

"Damn," he breathed as he wound his way through the empty halls toward the loud thumping music. "Sachi where are you?" And throwing aside some curtains that were in his way, the amber eyed young man stepped into a smoky, weirdly lit room, crammed full of people standing, and sitting at tables and booths. And he noticed that the majority of them were dressed much like Sachi dressed, and the way he dressed himself now; dark, gloomy and depressing. He remembered Sachi once referring to the styles as gothic-punk.

Figuring this was the main room, Inuyasha blended into the crowd that was staring intently at the draped stage. Using his keen ears beneath the beanie, the inu-hanyou picked up bits and pieces of scattered conversation. Yet there was one word that kept repeating itself as it rippled through the crowd.

"Ake."

So finding a corner to line back in, Inuyasha let his molten gold eyes stare at the eclipsed sage, till the show began. It soon did, as an exotically dressed young girl took the stage.

"Welcome to the House of Black, and this evening we have someone very special gracing our stage. We have heard her voice for a year and the coming year she left us. So now entertaining us tonight at last, is none other then the fabulous, gorgeous and gifted Ake!!"

The curtains opened and standing there in a black pleated skirt; black net things on her legs, with knee high combat boots. Her shirt was small, tight and strapless, where on her arms were ebony fingerless gloves. And then there was her hair, boundless and free like always stood Sachi. Her darkly painted eyes looking darker then normal, or was it anger that Inuyasha saw in his miko's eyes?

However, the question was short lived as music built up and Sachi stepped forward. She was going to sing, but what for? Why was she kidnapped just so sing? Inuyasha was unsure, but he was determined to find out; something wasn't right. So he hung back as the crimson girl's voice filled the room, and swirled around him and in his head like very drug he smelled on the air.

A/N: Yea, I have another chapter done, and not quite as long as some of my other. Thx for being patient with me; prom was last weekend and I didn't get the time to update any of my stories (pouts) it was a drag, but prom turned out better then I expected. Corse going by yourself kept the dramatic drama on the down low (smiles sweetly) but alright then this is meaningless blabber, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it.

So till next time,

BLAZE

P.S.-Ake is scarlet/red/blood in Japanese-along those lines anyway

PLEASE PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON BELOW!!


	30. She is the Ublessed Siren

Disclaimer: I own noth'in! (Pout)

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"Welcome to the House of Black, and this evening we have someone very special gracing our stage. We have heard her voice for a year and the coming year she left us. So now entertaining us tonight at last, is none other then the fabulous, gorgeous and gifted Ake!!

She was going to sing, but what for? Why was she kidnapped just so sing? Inuyasha was unsure, but he was determined to find out; something wasn't right. So he hung back as the crimson girl's voice filled the room, and swirled around him and in his head like very drug he smelled on the air.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 30- She is the Unblessed Siren**

Sachi stood behind the black velvet curtain with boiling anger and frustration. She felt dirty and disgusted with the fact that she was once more in the whore house she had left behind a year ago. Lucky for her she didn't have to swear the whore cloths she used too, a little misfortune with a match and her clothes. This time she was dressed as she normally would, an emo-punk, not the attire of her other despised profession. Both professions she hated herself deeply for, the past kept catching up with her and soon she would have to disappear off the face of the earth, again.

"Welcome to the House of Black," spoke the spokes girl on the other side f the stage curtain startling the fair haired teen from her secluded ire filled thoughts. "And this evening we have someone very special gracing our stage. We have heard her voice for a year and the coming year she left us. So now entertaining us tonight at last, is none other then the fabulous, gorgeous and gifted Ake!!"

The instant the guitar started plucking away, the stage curtains opened and the lights flashed on in elaborate colors, while the crowd gasped in awe as well as surprise. Sachi stepped forward, her booted feet stepping in time with the guitar and drums; this crowd was in a ride for their life, never had the fire haired teen given a show quite like the one she was planning now.

_Can't quit until you try/ you can't live until you die/ you can't learn to tell the truth, until you learn to how to lie/ can't breathe until you choke/ gotta laugh at another joke/ noth'in like a funeral to make you feel alive…_

_Just open your eyes/ just open you eyes/ and see that life is beautiful/ will you swear on your life/ that no one will cry/ at my funeral_

Sachi made her way down the stairs of the stage to the aisle between tables and the crowded room. She kept walking and singing; letting her warnings to all reside in the song. She wasn't here for their entertainment, far from it. The dark fiery miko was there for a far more darker and brutal reason.

_I know things that you don't/ I've done things that you won't/ there's noth'in like a trail of blood/ to find your way back home/ I was waiting for my hearse/ making it so much worse/ it took a funeral to make me feel alive…_

Once making her rounds around the open space, Sachi made her way back to the stage. Her guitar solo was going to happen soon, so she needed to be there.

_Just open your eyes/ just open your eyes/ and see that life is beautiful/ will you swear on your life/ that no one will cry/ at my funeral…_

Into the fast pace guitar solo Sachi went. Her fingers flying across the ebony instrument's neck, the amps blaring out the chords that made up her solo. The tempo stead up as the miko continued to play, soon the people in the room where swaying with the music, grinding and straddling their partners. Drinks were knocked over, as unfinished opium was deserted.

As the finished solo became a soft melody of the song, Sachi once more took up the song, voicing the harsh truth of an unblessed life.

_Alive…/ just open your eyes/ just open your eyes/ and see that life is beautiful/ will you swear on your life/ that no one will cry/ at my funeral…!!_

Feeling the burn of eyes on her, Sachi continued unconcerned. There were many eyes on her, what made this pair so different.

_Just open you eyes/ just open you eyes/ and see that life is beautiful/ will you swear on you life/ that no one will cry/ at my funeral…!!_

And into the last guitar solo Sachi went with crimson painted fingers flailing becoming a blur to the ningen eye. On the last chord she played the lights went out making the whole room fall into darkness. The light came slowly on as a spot light went onto the spokes girl as she entered stage left and the fire haired singer left stage right. Winding her way through the crowd, Sachi made her way to her dark and secluded dressing room. However, she never noticed she was being followed. The miko's mind was else where; too preoccupied with the thoughts of her friends seeing what she once had been, and did.

Making it to the ebony painted door with a crimson star on it, Sachi turned the knob and strode into the dark sanctuary. Sighing deeply, Sachi sat before her vanity that was as well lighted as a model's to stare reluctantly at her reflection. She was pretty, she never doubted that, but never beautiful. She may have Kagome's face, but she was so different in other, no one would have mistaken the difference. With sad deep eyes, Sachi looked more like Kikyou, and she hated herself more for it.

Bowing her head to hide her face, the emerald-indigo eyed sixteen year old stared down at the black Cold Python .45 laying atop her ebony painted vanity. She wanted to point that gun at her head and pull the trigger, but every time she thought that, Inuyasha's face popped into her head. Forcing herself to snuff out her sobs of despair, Sachi black shirt with a red gun shooting hearts off to reveal a ebony strapless corset.

"Inu-kun…gomen nasai…"

The click of her dressing room's door filled both her keen youkai ears and the small confined room. Reacting as her instincts bid her, the crimson haired miko snatched the gun from the top to point it at the intruder. Only one arrogant bastard was brave enough, or stupid enough to enter her dressing room.

Snarling into as she kept her head bowed, Sachi issued her warning. "Okita, get out before I put a bullet in your gut, or empty head for that matter; decisions, decisions."

"Now that's not very nice my dear," pouted the Yakuza leader as the door softly clicked shut behind him. "I never stared down a barrel at you."

The half dressed girl turned her head sluggishly knowing very well that Okita had stared down a barrel at her, along with other things. "Say what you came here to say and get out; my patience for your presence is growing thin."

Okita smiled unfazed and took a step forward. It was the cocking of the hammer on her revolver that stalled the young man's advance. Uncertainty filled the rich man's black eyes, while Sachi's dark emerald ones showed nothing.

"My threats are not empty Okita-_sama_, if that's what you're thinking."

The ningen swallowed finally unnerved. "Yet you've changed. You no longer care for holding a gun."

The fire haired miko smirked letting a hollow midnight chuckle bloom in her throat. Releasing the hammer Sachi turned to her vanity and laid the weapon once more in its rightful place. "Correct Okita, I no longer care for holding a gun, my weapon of choice as always been the katana."

"Speaking of katana," spoke the innocent faced Okita as a sword appeared from behind the suited male. "I believe this is yours," and he handed the weapon to the miko as he slightly bowed to her.

Sachi raised a delicately arched brow in inquiry as she took her rightful weapon; with it in her hand her arm felt far more complete then with a gun. "You are either very smart Okita, or very, very foolish for giving me this."

The man that ruled her life for a year rose from his slight bow with a half smile gracing his misleading face. "We both know I'm far from a foolish man."

Sachi gave him a sinister grin as she stood from her vanity with liquid grace, and turned to a rack of her own more personal clothing. "Having me here is foolish Okita, you should know that much."

"Are you threatening me Sachi?" asked the man as his dark pools narrowed into a glare as his boyish face became stern and far manlier. "Because if you are Sachi, I should warn you that I can make threats as well."

The young woman stopped in mid-reach for an article of clothing at the ningen's words. Her back was stiff and her hand slowly curled into a white knuckled fist as the obvious truth slowly sunk in. The unblessed child stared over her shoulder to the gang leader and narrowed her eyes as they became a tainted violet hue.

"Hurt anyone I know Okita, and I'll slaughter you and your gang showing no one a shred of mercy."

"Strong words for a so called pacifist," sneered the weak ningen male, a look of triumph on his tanned face.

Sachi remained disturbingly calm and watched as her _**boss**_ became unsettled by her silence. "I have killed more then you know and I've changed for the worse Okita-san, so don't push your luck, or I'll snap and there will be nothing left to identify of you and little band of thugs."

The miko-youkai watched gleefully as the Yakuza lord struggled to suppress a shiver, still his body quaked. The half dressed teen gave the lazy grin she was know for and turned back to her clothing.

"You should leave Okita-_sama_," mockingly whispered Sachi. "You reek of fear; don't want your people seeing you so frightened by something that your face had gone pale."

The lone man glared daggers. "You bitch!"

The crimson haired young woman just let loose hollow malevolent mirth. "Correction, my dear young Yakuza git; I am a blood lusting bitch, that you made."

Okita fled as Sachi's evil mirth came again. The look on his face was priceless; the look of a man seeing death embodied by a young gorgeous exotic woman. Or perhaps it was just a youkai he saw lurking underneath that half-breed mortal flesh.

;;

Sachi stood on the darkened stage wishing and hoping; hating and despising everything she was doing. She had abandoned her previous close for something else she had bought on the shopping trip she had with Inuyasha.

She wore a black tank-top underneath a red form fitting t-shirt she had sliced apart herself. The pleated plaid skirt was much like the one she wore with her uniform, except this one had layered chains. On her slim muscular legs she wore torn black fish-netting, while wearing knee-high lace up combat boots. To cover her healing arms, Sachi wound coal black silky ribbon around her arms and base of each finger. She kept telling herself that if Inuyasha saw her here she wouldn't think less of her.

"Baka," she breathed under her breath, scolding herself. "He's not coming, so stop getting you hopes up."

Sachi still slightly hopped that her silver inu-hanyou would save her from the retched place she personally called Hell. Yet as she stared at the darkened stage around her, the miko was tragically assured that her nightmare wouldn't end; not until her real job was good and done.

Inwardly sighing, Sachi took her place upon the center of the medium sized stage. On her right was a Flying V that had a cracked mirror face and pick guard. This was her guitar for the night should she choose to play.

"Now I give you," cried out the spokes girl as he started the teen from where ever her mind had wandered. "Ake!!"

The music picked up as the heavy velvet curtains opened, as the spot light appeared on the stage, casting everything into darkness. Singing out the first line of the lyrics, Sachi stepped into the pillar of light, her rosy lips giving voice to her sorrow, as her steely eyes stared forward. As the music picked up, the miko let herself be moved by it, letting it fill her and loose herself in it. She let the warning and messages stand on their own while she sang them; there was no one to take note or notice of them.

Ake le the music fill her to the brim, drowning all else out.

**Breathe**: by Breaking Benjamin

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

-Chorus-You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

-Chorus-

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

-Chorus-  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

Inuyasha had watched on in awe struck and speechless silence, but he didn't let anything cross his passive mask of indifference. Sachi had thrown him off guard, but he wouldn't let any one else know that. The song was disturbingly beautiful; of a cursed love for someone.

But what truly struck a bell was the line "_Cause I'll be the death of you"_ resembled what Sachi had said long ago. That she would be the death of him and other as well. She almost had been the death of him in the battle against the youkai in the park. It all seemed years ago to the hanyou know, when it only was half a year ago.

Inuyasha inwardly sighed; he wouldn't die when his miko needed protection. He had faced certain death before and prevailed alive, he would again.

**Roses**: by some one off of the TMNT soundtrack

Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us.

-Chorus- I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.  
Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

-Chorus-

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.

-Chorus-

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

This song was sad in an unobvious way. It spoke of Sachi in about every aspect. The way she sang out the chorus about roses, when she smelled and controlled roses; it gave off a sense of separation of how she could be there one moment and then vanish into the air. But Inuyasha found the song compelling and describing the scenario she was in right that instant as she sang upon the lighted stage.

**We Are Broken**: by Paramour

I am outside

And I've been waiting for the sun

With my wide eyes

I've seen worlds that don't belong

My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize

Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

Yeah

-Chorus- Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored

Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors

Cause I like to capture this voice

it came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights

I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We're at war

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

-Chorus-

Tower over me

Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored

Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

The song was a sad song of long, lacking, and brokenness. Sachi spoke outwardly about herself and Inuyasha heard it. But it wasn't her Sachi sang for, it was him as well, Inuaysha knew that now; all these songs were some how centered around him.

Inuyasha's beloved miko was calling out to him and his heart hurt with her words, he just wasn't certain on the reason why. Perhaps he was in love with the half Japanese girl that had healed more in his life then he thought ever possible for one person to do.

**Forgiven**: Within Temptation

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

-Chorus- You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

-Chorus-

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

The song was slow and mysterious in a dark way. It was sad and voiced the pain of failure and loose. Sachi sang like an angel fallen from the heavens. She sang of him and what he had done, but how she had forgiven him for the unforgivable. Inuyasha found his chest hurt, right where his heart throbbed in his chest; aching more as his miko slowly went on.

The song droned off as the lone light over Sachi's head atop her stool faded out, flinging the whole room into silent awed darkness. No spoke, no one moved; to move was to break the spell Ake had set upon them. Inuyasha as well was unable to move, but he was the first to propel himself through the crowd to the stage, causing others to move in reaction. The youkai grace he possessed keeping him from knocking into people, while his youkai stare searched out Sachi's figure in the darkness.

Light abruptly came on, blinding all from the transaction from dark to light, more so the disguised inu-hanyou. Yet what shocked them all was the fact that the stool Sachi had sat upon in her last son was vacant.

"Sachi…" whispered out the distraught young male. Rushing toward the stage with the hope of seeing a flash of crimson; weaving gracefully through the crowd Inuyasha saw it. Barely, but he did see it, the glimmer of unbound fiery hair.

Sachi, the fire haired miko was surrounded by large men in black suits with sunglasses covering their eyes. However, there was a man speaking to her in a hushed tone with a smile on his face. Inuyasha instantaneously disliked the guy to put it blandly. His face was too miss leading; gently and seemingly innocent, even kind, but the stench of blood, drugs and sex wafted off the ningen male like a dense cloud. The silver haired hanyou knew for a fact that the richly dressed young man was behind his miko's kidnapping and a hurtful past; all of it was linked to that man.

Snarling to himself, Inuyasha wove his way through the busily crowd, all the while his amber eyes never leaving Sachi's dark sorrowful and ire filled eyes. The inu-hanyou could here nothing over the group of people, but the scent of smoldering roses filled his nose driving all else to the back of his mind. But watching her sad emerald-indigo pools widen, caused Inuyasha to halt in his advance.

Eyes going wide in surprise as her mind was assaulted by crimson flames of a youkai's spirit, Sachi whipped her head around with her flaming hair flailing. She starred into the dancing crowd, youkai eyes probing and searching for what had flared against her miko senses.

A flash of silver, a blur of crimson and ebony caught Sachi's trained eyes. Peering intensely through the crowd of club goers, Sachi found the single person the she thought never to see. He was dressed in a black leather trench, with a tight black shirt and baggy pants, finished with a visor beanie to cover the silver inu ears. With his warm honey-amber eyes, he stared right back at her.

"Inuyasha," she half whispered-half mouthed in both fear and surprise.

The crowd of drunk and high people surged and the stubborn inu-hanyou was obscured from the miko's view. It was only a second that Inuyasha was eclipsed from view, but as the crowd moved again, the hanyou wasn't there. He had vanished into thin air, and Sachi felt disserted and helpless without him.

Was he really there, in Tokyo, in the House of Black? Was Inuyasha really there or a fragment of her overactive imagination? Were her emotions so out of whack that she was seeing the man she loved? It couldn't be real; Inuyasha was off fooling around with the clay pot. Inuyasha, her precious Inu-kun wasn't there; she knew better then to hope for such.

"Sachi-san?" asked Okita roughly, annoyance in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"…Nothing," she answered softly, eyes still searching the crowd till she turned back to the Yakuza leader. "Nothing Okita…nothing is wrong."

Okita was skeptical on her answer and it showed on his face, but said nothing as he watched Sachi's subdued sad expression. "Then if there's nothing wrong, please change and then we can proceed with the plan." The young criminal lined forward, lifting the young one's chin upward to look up at him. "Once this is done, it'll all be just an unpleasant nightmare behind you. Now go."

Sachi went in silence, feeling eyes burrowing into her back. Little did she know that one pair of eyes were the warm honey orbs she imaged she had seen not moments before.

Getting to her bedroom on the top floor seemed too long to get too, but once there, Sachi locked her self in. All the while fighting off the emotions that wanted to control her body; she was used to holding them in check so well, now meeting a certain hanyou changed that. Turning on her stereo Sachi let Seether's, _Six Gun Quota _blare from the speakers. She always played this song when getting read for her other job.

Wrenching open the top drawer of her black stained dresser, the young miko lifted from the musky depths a red leather out fit, covered in dust from lack of a years use. Shacking out the skit tight pants of crimson, Sachi stared at them with a forlorn stare. Following the red pants was a leather corset with braided straps the same shade as everything else. It was a provocative outfit, but gave off a sense of foreboding as well being that the crimson was the perfect shade of blood.

Pulling the pants and corset on with ease, Sachi turned back to the drawer once more. Lifting from its wooded confinement, the teen held red leather arm covers that would both hide and protect her arms from the back of the hand to elbow. Looping the string around her middle finger, Sachi pulled up the soft leather.

Spinning on her bare heel, the young unblessed teen flung open the wardrobe and from its dusty hold took a pair of high heeled knee high leather boots. Zipping them up ever so slowly, the dark miko found herself looking sorrowfully at the full length mirror hanging on the paint peeling wall.

Dressed strictly in the shade of blood Sachi found herself resembling a youkai more so then she ever did.

Refusing to shed tears and show unneeded emotion, the proclaimed miko turned once more to the large freestanding closet, but this time to the right did she reach. Pushing in a small portion of black wood, a hidden door flew open with surprising silence. There laying in darkness were several different kinds of fire arms. Unlike Sachi's clothing, these weapons were completely black, in perfect condition, and not a speck of dust on them.

Snuffing out her whimper of distress, the unblessed child reached for the holsters that would hold such weapons. Strapping red leather around her waist and shoulders, Sachi reached for the dark weapons of death.

Two small handguns were hidden at the top of his boot top. Two larger guns rested on her upper thighs, while the two heavier and deadlier guns were placed at the small of Sachi's back. Lastly, but far from least, came Sachi new inu-katana; strapped securely against her back, between her shoulder blades.

With surprisingly steady hand Sachi finally reached for the red leather drench that completed the blood colored outfit. Turning to look in the mirror Sachi found herself once more dressed the part she played at the House of Black.

An abrupt harsh knock on her door shook Sachi from her transfixed stare. With the hurried click of heels on tile, Sachi went to the heavy oak door and swung it wide.

"Hai," she flatly asked.

A bulky bodyguard stood there, brave and foolish. "I'm here to take you to Okita-sama and the council room."

Sachi felt dread and panic fill her and lay in the pit of her stomach like a leaded weight. She refused to show it; emotions only got in the way here on in. Looking up at the body guard she nodded stepping from her secluded and eerie room.

"Take me to Okita; his assassin is more then ready."

And into Hell and to the Devil himself did she tread to.

A/N: sry for taking so long, I started a new fanfiction, and that mean I'm dong a whapping total of three on going fics, ahh and that nice (raises a hand to her temple the shape of a gun). But I'm not giving up on any of them so don't worry I'll still update, just maybe not quite so often. I'm a busy person right now with High School Graduation coming up (sighs) when this is all over I'm going to be so glad.

Well cheers,

BLAZE

Please push the button I'm dying because of the lack of reviews


	31. Biting the Unblessed Hand

Disclaimer: i'm so sick and tired of saying that I don't own Inuyasha and Co., cause we all obvious know that I don't

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

A bulky bodyguard stood there, brave and foolish. "I'm here to take you to Okita-sama and the council room."

Sachi felt dread and panic fill her and lay in the pit of her stomach like a leaded weight. She refused to show it; emotions only got in the way here on in. Looking up at the body guard she nodded stepping from her secluded and eerie room.

"Take me to Okita; his assassin is more then ready."

And into Hell and to the Devil himself did she tread to.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 31- Biting the Unblessed Hand**

She stood before the two things that condemned her to a life of blood and death, with a pride she barely had and a resolve that was waning.

Sachi's lord and master stood before a pair of heavy wood double doors, with a small innocent grin on his handsome face. Hands were clasped passively behind him, in an easy appearing manner while he stood there in his ivory suite. Okita looked handsome and dashing in his rich clothing, but his beauty was only skin deep if that; he was the Devil masquerading as an angel.

"You look like as if nothing has changed my dear," smirked the sinister angelic face. "Is my assassin ready to do her job?"

With a quick flick of surprisingly steady hand and a calm that shocked her, Sachi unzipped her floor length leather trench, opening it to reveal her assembly of weaponry lurking beneath. "Do I look fit for the job, Okita-sama?"

A malevolent sneer crossed Okita's face as he his eyes racked over Sachi's armed form. "You are quite fit my pet," he crooned out as he stroked the young girl's cheek affectionately; Sachi remained as unmoving as stone, though inside was fighting off nausea. "Quite fit indeed." Stepping back to once more take up his previous position, the dark haired richly dressed man laid out the details of Sachi's final mission.

"There is a young group of hooligans in this room," Okita began in a matter of fact way; like always, no emotion. "They have challenged my rule over my territory and think themselves very high individuals." A glare creased the Yakuza leader's brow as his body tensed in hate. "I want them all taken out; slow and painfully. I will not have a group of young upstarts jeopardizing what has taken me years to build!"

No one took notice of the crimson dressed killer narrow her eyes in contempt. She said nothing of course, but Sachi stood there silent and grim.

Okita stood straight as he let the execution order die on the air. "Are my orders clear Ake-san?"

Sachi let her eyes meet Okita's and saw his dark eyes widen at the sudden lack of everything in the miko's dark eyes. "Crystal…My Lord," flatly spoke Sachi with a hind of devilish charm stringing through it as the miko's dark indigo eyes became pools the color of poisonous purple miasma. "Your personal youkai is ready for the slaughter." And an emotionless Sachi kicked the double doors wide with a resonating sound like thunder.

;;

Inuyasha crouched over the peeked ceiling window that showed a group of young men lounging around the large dark lit room. The hanyou's view was crystal clear; he could hear what was being said as well, though the voices were muffles. The plus was that Inuyasha could not be seen unless he wanted to be seen. The inu-hanyou's perch was the perfect look out point.

"Sachi…" he whispered as his amber eyes watched the heavy doors. "Where are you? And why are you here?"

Those were two questions, Inuyasha desperately wanted answers too. Sachi or Ake as she was known here was to show up in this room, or so the rumors told. The group of about twenty men gloated to each other on how they would enjoy the best whore in Tokyo with no charge. This comment gave birth to angry growls from deep within Inuyasha's throat, his Sachi was no whore!

After the growls barely died on the night air, the double doors leading to the room crashed open with a sound resembling thunder. The wooden panels smashed into the white-washed walls knocking pictures off and rattling the dimmed hanging lights. A pregnant moment fell upon the large room as a lone figure dressed in blood red leather took a step forward as other white dressed figure walked in as well.

Inuyasha instantly recognized the fiery mane of hair, but everything else was foreign to the hanyou. The crimson trench coat, much like Inuyasha's own coat swept the floor, eclipsing most of the girl's features and leaving the rest to the imagination. It was on her face thought that caused the young half youkai male to frown and nit his brows together, but he was distracted as the man in white spoke.

"Well gentlemen, here you are. The best whore that Tokyo can offer," said the dark haired man with a misleading smile. "Please do enjoy yourselves this evening; I bet you all are just **dying **to get started." And the young angelic devil left the room, locking the door behind him, going unnoticed by the other ningen men.

Inuyasha returned his attention to Sachi's face that was blank of all emotion. A stoic expression Inuyasha knew too well was spread across her face, mocking him of the images of his brother Sesshomaru. The miko's eyes were no longer the troubles emerald-indigo orbs of the ocean, but spheres of poison miasma clouds. This was not the Sachi Inuyasha knew, this Sachi was different; something no one had seen before and lived to tell of it. This young woman was cold, frigidly flaccid, and with eyes that mirrored death to those that looked into them. No, this wasn't the fiery miko the inu-hanyou had met so long ago, this Sachi wasn't quite Sachi. This new girl drove spine tingling claws down Inuyasha's spine. Sachi, a once warm girl in her own dark unblessed way, caused Inuyasha to feel real-life-threatening fear once more.

"So you're Ake, young lady?" asked a nicely dressed young man as he stepped forward to the emotionless and unmoving Sachi. "You sure look like what Okita said you looked like." And he gave the waiting girl an up and down devouring stare. "Nice, very nice…"

Cat calls sounded with hoots and howls to follow the obvious leader's words. All twenty men stood from where they were and came to stand by the leader's side. All eyes were on Ake as she stood stock still with purple orbs steely.

The little gang leader smirked gleefully. "Hmm…hai you'll do nicely," and the man stepped forward and raised a hand to stroke a pale porcelain cheek. "Won't you show us a good time child?"

Sachi's violet eyes remained starring straight forward as her rosy lips moved to answer. "My Master sees you all as a nuisance. My Master wants you all dead." It was flatly spoke and emotionally lacking, so with those two things combined the whole group of men grew fearfully still.

Lowering his hand the gang leader dressed in his dark ebony suite with a scarlet tie, narrowed his dark eyes at Ake. "Is that so? So Okita sends one lone whore instead of a group of armed men; he truly underestimates us."

"No," answered Sachi letting her cold purple eyes pierce the older male. "To be a whore one has to accept it, I never did. No, I'm no whore, but an assassin."

Shock gripped Inuyasha at the realization that Sachi had suffered the worst a woman could, and horrific fact of her statement of being an assassin. He wouldn't have believed her at all if it wasn't for what he saw from his window. Sachi had stood back from the group and flung out the sides of her trench to reveal what lay beneath its fold. Lurking beneath the crimson folds of the coat were weapons the hanyou had never seen before, but he did recognize was the katana strapped to the miko's back that was now revealed as well. How Sachi had hidden it he had no clue but Inuyasha found that thought didn't last long as he watched his Sachi wide eyed.

"Parish," dead panned Sachi and Inuyasha watched on in horror struck silence.

Sachi pulled out the two ebony semi-automatic guns hanging at her waist faster then the men could react to. Fire spat out of the black barrels like the inferno of a dragon, as the young girl pulled the triggers of her weapons. Every shot was precise and fired with shocking accuracy.

The inu-hanyou didn't, couldn't see what flew out of the barrels of the strange weapons. But when fire spat out of the black weapons, a cry of pain followed as the metallic scent of blood filled the room's air. The men fell to the ground moaning and crying out in anguish, as blood flowed like rivers from wounds on their legs and shoulders.

Inuyasha saw it from where he was that Sachi could have killed them all with a shot to the head; quick and clean. Yet she aimed and fired at the points that would wound, and painfully so. A new sense of terror gripped the amber eyed hanyou; Sachi wasn't going to kill them straight away and be merciful, she was going to draw this out to the point of torture.

Once the two ebony weapons were empty, the miko pulled from her back the shot gun. More sparks of fire flew from its mouth, as the men around Sachi flew back from the sheer force of the gun. The assassinating miko aimed for legs and arm, and watched as said limbs were shot off to have showers of crimson splatter the white walls. The moans and cries of the wounded filled the large once pristine room. They always fired back if they could, but not a single shot hit the slaughtering young woman.

The clicking sound of no ammo filled their eyes as Sachi narrowed her eyes at her now empty weapon within her still clean hands.

"KILL HER!!" ordered the still whole and breathing leader as the none wounded leapt at the crimson dressed girl.

As they advanced Inuyasha knew what was going to happen next. He didn't need to see his close friend grasp the halt of her katana to know what butchery was to come. No, Inuyasha didn't need his imagination to imagine. He knew too well that more blood was to flow, and that heads were going to roll. He watched on wishing to look away, but unable as his miko unleashed her deadly swordsmanship on the ningen men.

Inuyasha stared on as arms and leg were sliced off as if Sachi was slicing paper. In silence he admired and hated the beautiful warrior miko that was now splattered with the glory of battle. But this wasn't a battle; battles were a fight against the strong, these ningen were weak, making this a slaughter.

Groans and sobs of the wounded lessened as they slowly bleed out and died painfully and slowly. The butchery's signs were everywhere one looked. Blood soaked into the already scarlet carpet; the once white washed walls were painted a dripping, living ruby. Bodies and limbs were laying about twitching with the remembrance of movement. The only cries now were coming from the gang leader from his place lining against the lone wall untouched by the color of life giving blood.

Tears streaked the blood on his face, as his cries for mercy from the killing and blood lusting creature before him filled the now overly quiet room.

"Onegai!!" he pleaded through tears. He would have held up his arms to shield himself if he still possessed the both of them. "Onegai, don't kill me!! ONEGAI!!"

Sachi stood drenched in the color of battle, unfazed and emotionless before him. Raising her blade so the sharp till was level with the man's nose she spoke calmly but icily. "Stop your pointless squabbling and I'll end you quickly."

The man squeaked with fear as his face grew ghostly pale, but he still found his voice. "You monster!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL BITCH!!"

If the shock of having a teen do this kind of slaughter and remain unfazed, it was another surprise to see the slayers face fall solemnly at the condemning of herself to hell.

"Of that I have no doubt," Sachi whispered as she raised her inu-blade above her head. "THEN LETS MEET IN HELL!!" And Sachi brought down her weapon in a quick fluid slash and the man's head tumbled to the crimson floor with a wet thumb.

The crimson haired teen stood above the gang leader's slouched body so tense, she was on the point of snapping. Inuyasha saw his miko so well from where he was he had seen her face as the mention of her soul lost to the flames of the Underworld. He also had seen Sachi slaughter the whole group of men without hesitation. Instead of feeling disgusted with the girl he had called friend, the hanyou found his heart going out to the scarred girl. He now knew this was the past Sachi was so determined to keep hidden; the past she was so deeply ashamed of.

However, the silver haired young man's thoughts were interrupted by the double doors unlocking themselves and opening once more. A group of men flowed into the room and immediately halted and cringed from the scene laid out before them. The man in charge stepped forward unfazed by the carnage and sticking out like a sour thumb among all the red in the room in all his pure whiteness; this man's eyes were only for the one bathed in her rampage.

"You did well Sachi, my dear little assassin," smirked the richly dressed Yakuza.

Sachi turned to him, head bowed as she glared through her blood dripping bangs. "This is the last time Okita; no more, I'm through."

Inuyasha watching from above like a waiting guardian angel finally pieced everything together. "Sachi didn't what this, she was forced to, but with what?" he whispered softly aloud to himself. So lining close to the clear glass listened intently.

"That's what you think Ake-chan," sneered Okita, and seemed to enjoy the sight of Sachi drawing back in appalled shock. "You will do as I say, or all your precious friends vanish from the face of the earth."

The emerald eyed teen hissed and barred her fangs. "You'd go back on your word Okita! You said you'd grant me my freedom when this last job was done!!"

The devil creature grinned sinisterly. "It was your fault for believing me."

"You bastard," seethed Sachi lifting her katana to strike, and the bodyguard's guns were raised and cocked answering her challenge. The miko- youkai cross growled low in her throat enraged but unable to do anything.

From above Inuyasha growled and glared at the men pointing the strange weapons at** his** miko. But the hanyou's eyes were only for the ningen that taunted Sachi's freedom with the killing of those she knew. Straightening to his full height Inuyasha took a step back from the window.

"I'm sick of being kept out of the fun anyway," murmured the inu eared teen and with a burst of speed he leapt through the window to the dark and blood caked room below.

The crash and scattering of glass filled the room as the peeked window of the ceiling exploded into sparkling shards as a dark figure dropped through it. All gapped at the kneeling person dressed in black; no one expected an interruption. Eyes soon turned back to Sachi to find her so pale with sickening fear she looked white. Her strong yet delicate body shook with convulsing shivers, as the blade rattled in her white-knuckled fist. Sachi was more fearful now then she was when killing the men now dead upon the ground or being threatened with firearms. In her emerald-indigo orbs there was nervous fear as she slowly turned to look over her shoulder at the still kneeling individual.

"…Inu…Inuyasha…" she crocked out in her uncertainty, but the youki flames crashing against her miko senses was proof enough of who it was kneeling before them all.

The figure swiftly stood and swept the visor beanie from his silver crowned head letting his inu ears twitch adorably. "Miss me Sachi-chan," arrogantly grinned the amber eyed hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" gapped the miko as she turned fully to face him. "How-when-what…what the hell are you doing here!!" Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't form coherent words. After a pregnant moment of eerie quiet as she collected her thoughts, Sachi was able to form a single word with her numb pale lips. "Why?"

Inuyasha let his arrogant smirk fall to half smile. "You called me, and I came like a bat outt'a Hell."

The miko felt the corner of her lips twitch upward as they struggled to form a smile, but as she looked around new revulsion awakened in her. Sachi looked at her hanyou with confirmation, and the fact that he remained staring at her proved that this scene was not new to him. With the realization hitting her like a blow to the skull, her knees gave out beneath her as her eyes grew unfocused.

"You heard…" she murmured brokenly. "You watched…you know what I can do. So why are you just standing there…"

Inuyasha's smile turned into a sad frown as he strode to the kneeling girl; her eyes unyieldingly gazing into his. He knew the miko to be searching him for some kind resentment and hesitation; Inuyasha gave her none.

He took Sachi's pale face lightly in his hands, and ignored the blood beneath his clawed fingers. To Inuyasha it only made his warrior miko more gorgeous, more compelling. With a full smile and soft voice he said. "It'll take a lot more then this to get me to turn my back on you, if anything."

She had no words to express her tremendous joy, so she leapt into the hanyou's warm sheltering arms. "Airigotu, Inu-kun," wept out Sachi no longer caring who saw her.

"Oh how very touching," sneered a voice. "But you still have work to do Sachi."

Sachi looked up slowly from Inuyasha's chest to stare calmly at Okita. "And what work would that be?"

The young gang leader frowned. "Witnesses are to be disposed of my pet, so hop to it."

At his words, a pair of growls answered and filled the quiet room as Inuyasha and Sachi let their throats vibrate in warning. Eyes piercing the group of men both hanyou and assassin stood slowly staring them down. Sachi however stood before her friend and companion with a determination that no one could move; she was a mountain standing tall and unmovable.

"You even threaten to lay a finger on him…AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!"

The crimson dressed girl's threat hung in the air, heavy and suffocating. The threat was a promise and with blood drying on the walls and soaking into the carpet it was a very certain promise.

Okita, though fearful remained holding his ground. _"Baka,"_ Sachi thought eyes narrowing.

"Did you forget that your houshi friend's life hangs in the balance?" threatened Okita.

The threat earned him two more growls. Inuyasha stepped forward reaching into the fold of his own trench to grip Tetsusiaga. "You bastard! You touch either of them and I'll show you a new version of a living Hell!!" And the hanyou unsheathed his hidden weapon as it transformed into the famous iron fang of his father.

The men with firearms startled by the sudden changed squeezed off their weapons out of shock. Sachi knew that they would and leapt forward before the flying projectiles had left the barrels. The miko felt the hot steel grazing her skin, but slicing off their arms in retaliation. Inuyasha was saved from the pain of being shot at.

The bodyguard's anguished cries filled the room, as their blood mixed with the already shed blood of their enemies. Sachi stood alone where the men once stood, blade dripping the blood and gore of battle. Her eyes now tinted a sinful violet bore into the lone man that stood horrified and enraged.

"You'll pay for this betrayal bitch! Every person you now will die; hunted down to be slaughtered like cattle," bellowed Okita as he raised his own gun and fired at the creature before him.

The fiery haired girl dodged the bullet and raised her blood covered hand to unsheathe deadly claws. "That position has already been filled; I don't need another monster to look over my shoulder at." And with a sinister smirk, Sachi slashed out across her old keeper's chest as a shower of red rained down on her in return.

Inuyasha came slowly forward, not wanting to startle a stressed miko. But he saw that her attack at Okita was one that would slowly let him die. The ruthlessness of his miko-youkai shocked him, yet when he saw it before and seeing it now he knew her path of assassinations did this. Stopping by Sachi's side he laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort and encouragement.

"Sachi…" he whispered softly.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a slight nod, then returned her eyes to the dying man. "Okita, you should have seen this coming…" droned the frigid teen. "A caged animal will always bit the hand that feeds when freedom hangs in the balance."

Inuyasha watched her from where he stood over the bleeding out Okita. Sachi turned to him slowly while flashing him a sad broken smile, it made his heart quiver in pain. This was that Sachi he had first met not to terribly long ago.

"Ready to go Inuyasha?" she asked calmly and softly. "It won't be easy though, the other guards would have heard the gun shots."

The hanyou nodded his head in grim seriousness, his fang still out but slack in his hand. It wasn't the fact that Sachi that killed that disturbed him or made him depressed. It was the fact that she **had** to kill to survive, much like him. Their pasts weren't so different; they weren't as different as he thought. They were more alike then he could ever expect.

"Inu-kun?" inquired Sachi, disrupting Inuyasha's reverie. "You alright; I lost you for a minute there."

He turned to his companion to find her quiet and uncertain. "I'm alright, just thinking is all."

The miko let a soft smile grace her blood marred face. "Everything that's happening needs to be absorbed slowly," she said droning off as emerald eyes wandered over the crimson floor. "We are fighting ningens Inuyasha; I don't expect you to kill. I'll do the killing, but I do need you help in escaping this place."

Walking to her in silence, the inu-hanyou took notice of how much his reaction upon this affected her. She praised him above all others, and his opinion counted greatly. So taking her into an embrace of assurance, the unblessed hanyou did something out of his normal character; he kissed Sachi's brow.

"I'm not going anywhere Sachi-chan," he whispered huskily as he drew her closer and whispered more words in her ear; he felt a shiver run up her spine. "If I have to kill ningens to protect you, I will; I promised didn't I?"

Snuggling into his warm broad chest Sachi nodded. "Hai," she whispered gleefully. "I remember." She would remember the promise he made in the middle of winter as he took her punishment forever. Drawing her form closer to his pure warmth Sachi sighed as Inuyasha's unyielding heartbeat made a steady rhythm as her heart went out to meet and match it.

"Airigotu Inuyasha, you don't know how much this means to me…"

A chuckle rumbled through his chest and into the miko's ear making her smile. "There's not a need for that, you would do the same for me I'm sure."

Looking up, emerald clashed with gold as Sachi gazed into her close and admired hanyou friend. Flashing a smile to hide her blush she nodded. "You're right there. I'll give up my life to protect you," and instantly the words left her mouth, Sachi's blush intensified.

Inuyasha smiled down at the flushed woman and lifted her chin further up to him. The movement gave the young hanyou male a perfect view of the rosy kissable lips he had long ago tasted. "And I you…"

He leaned in as she tilted forward to meet him. Both their eyes slowly falling shut of their own accord, as their breath blew and caressed each other lips and cheeks. They lips were mere centimeters apart when noisy men in their well pressed black suites interrupted them with the cocking of their weapons. They filled the door and cringed at the death around them, but soon their hidden eyes behind their shades turned to the couple standing in and among the aftermath of the slaughter.

Inuyasha snarled as he glared at the ningen filling the doorway, blocking his and Sachi's escape. "Great timing you bastards," he breathed and heard his miko chuckle in response to his comment. He gave her a skeptical look from the corner of his amber eye.

"Ready for this?" Sachi asked as she reluctantly released him.

Giving the woman he held a mischievous lopsided grin he said. "I'm ready, but are you?"

A mischievous grin was return, and as if they had the same mind, the both miko and hanyou leapt forward with fangs barred and claws unsheathed and reeked havoc on the fearful men at the door. Some had been able to fire off their weapons, but the more advanced creatures they were firing at where able to dodge the metal projectiles. Once in their mists, Sachi and Inuyasha showed no mercy as they shredded the ningen to ribbons. The warrior with silver and fire colored hair swirling about them fought as if it was a dance. The trenches they wore of crimson and ebony flailing behind them as they moved about in their dance. They two pairs of eyes burned with determination to live, and live free.

"That didn't take to long," calmly commented the hanyou staring down at the mess he had made in the doorway.

Sachi strode to the still dying Okita, sneering down at him as she crouched at his side. "Oh this is only the beginning Inuyasha," she said her voice abnormally sinister. "Your whole gang will die here tonight Okita. I said my threats weren't empty and now you're paying the price for your follies."

Standing straight once more, the miko assassin watched as the final glimmer of life left her old master's eyes. Turning her back to the slaughter, Sachi picked up her guns and some other as well before standing down the eerily quiet hall with Inuyasha by her side. Together they looked the part of killing perfectionists; the perfect deadly pair. They both knew the remaining members of Okita's gang were making their way to them and they would use all they had to escape and slay the people that deserved death.

Inuyasha eyes his companions from the corner of his amber orb, and saw how stern yet relaxed Sachi was while checking the weird weapon that spat fire.

"What is that exactly?"

Sachi turned to the hanyou in surprise. "Kagome never told you about guns?"

The inu male shook his head, silver blood stained mane flailing.

"Well…their a weapon as you saw, but a gun fires a hot metal bullet that hurts like hell and can kill just as quickly as a claw or katana."

"So kinda like an arrow without the bow?" asked the hanyou grasping the concept slightly.

Sachi nodded as she put it in a holster at her waist. "Kinda, but way more powerful and with a higher killing accuracy; those medal bullets can fly through flesh leaving behind a gapping hole in its wake."

Upon hearing this Inuyasha glanced at the star shaped scars that rode on Sachi's collarbone. Finding his courage he decided to ask. "Like those?" and he pointed to the barely exposed scars beneath the large crimson coats collar.

The fire haired girl looked down at said scars. To be honest she forgot about them most of the time; they were so old and nothing more then shinning stars upon her flesh. "Hai," she answered after a moment of silence of remembering when and how she received the wounds. "These bullet wounds are a few years old, but yea this is what happens when you get shot. Course instead of like back then, we both have youkai in us so we'll heal faster and without scars."

Inuyasha nodded as a silence grew between them. He knew what had gone unsaid between them, and Sachi knew as well. If either one of them bleed out enough they would die, of that he was certain. However, the inu-hanyou let those thoughts die almost as soon as they popped into his head; they were not though he needed right now. He needed to think positive and keep his concentration on the battle at hand. His whole attention had to be on the group of men armed and ready for them at the end of the hallway.

"Let the games begin," he said snarling and barring his sharp ivory fangs.

"Let's."

And in a flash of speed making them a mere smear of crimson and ebony, Inuyasha and Sachi propelled themselves toward their awaiting foes and their shining freedom that waited them.

A/N: yea another chapter done! sry its taken me so long to update, graduation and graduation parties to get to take up most of my time right now. But the upside is that all that is done and over with, go me (sighs out of joy) now I hope that I can update more, but with summer class coming up don't get ur hopes up. I'll try to update as often as possible but I'll be busy so bare with me!

(yawns) good night,

BLAZE out (yawn)

Pls press that purple button, it can't be that hard to review and give me well earned feed back (sighs and gives another yawn)


	32. Youth of the Unblessed Nation

Disclaimer: all ownership goes to Takahashi.

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

If either one of them bleed out enough they would die, of that he was certain. However, the inu-hanyou let those thoughts die almost as soon as they popped into his head; they were not though he needed right now. He needed to think positive and keep his concentration on the battle at hand. His whole attention had to be on the group of men armed and ready for them at the end of the hallway.

"Let the games begin," he said snarling and barring his sharp ivory fangs.

"Let's."

And in a flash of speed making them a mere smear of crimson and ebony, Inuyasha and Sachi propelled themselves toward their awaiting foes and their shining freedom that waited them.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 32- Youth of the Unblessed Nation**

With claws and clothing drenched completely blood, both hanyou and miko continued running and fighting their way through the House of Black. Gunshots rang out, cries of pain and anguish were the sounds last heard echoing through the halls, and it wasn't the one's being shot at that were screaming. Members of Okita-sama's yukuza gang were being slaughter by the very creature that made them great, and had cut down all obstacles in their way.

Sachi and Inuyasha sprang upon a group of armed men; their guns spitting out red hot medal. Though the crimson and silver haired individuals were faster and superior, they were not able to always dodge the flying projectiles.

Though both hanyou and miko were wounded, it was the young female assassin who was in worse shape. Where Inuyasha received only nicks and a few shallow bullet wounds, the majority of those shots were taken by Sachi. The young teen was covered in blood, but as much as it was her enemies, it was also her own. Her arms were laced with nicks and cuts from dodged bullets, as well were her red leather clad legs. Bullet holes dotted her scarlet trench coat; smoldering leather scented the blood soaked air, as two fresh bullet holes smoked on the miko's thighs. Covered in wounds as she was, none were serious; all except one.

One lucky bullet had made its way into the indigo eyes girl's side. From the bullet wound flowed a constant stream of blood, as the warrior miko fought on half oblivious to her condition. There was already too much blood in the air to let Inuyasha know that Sachi's health was at risk. When another collection of men fell, and Sachi collapsed with them both knew something was terribly wrong.

"Sachi!" Inuyasha cried running and kneeling at her side. "Sachi show me where you're hurt." Seeing the defiant fire in his best friend's eyes the hanyou pushed aside the miko's trench to see the horror beneath. "Fuck," he seethed under his breath.

"It's not as bad as it looks Inuyasha," Sachi whispered with a smile on her blood splattered face.

The inu eared male didn't fall for it. "Like hell it isn't," he protested. "You got a freaking hole in your side, with that bullet in your stomach!!"

"The bullet isn't in my stomach baka," scoffed the miko with a glare at the inu-hanyou. "If it was I'd be hacking up blood and unable to fight entirely; it hit something a little less vital."

Inuyasha gave the stubborn girl a death glare with his eyes of inflexible molten gold eyes. "Yea like your spleen isn't important."

Sachi smirked as she pushed herself to her feet. "Course not; what ever made you think it was Inu-kun?"

"Don't you Inu-kun me, wench!" snapped Inuyasha towering over the female. "You may be the Shikon no Tama in ningen form, but I'm sure as hell know that you can die! And we're on the second floor; we're almost there, so I'm not letting you die in this hellhole, so stop pushing yourself!!"

Sachi stared wide eyed into the hanyou's smoldering amber spheres. His concern for her health and safety shocking her to the core; even when he saved her countless times, never would she get used to seeing Inuyasha express himself so openly.

"Inu-"

"Ahh ain't this just so adorable," sneered an enraged dark voice. "A lover's quarrel in the middle of a war zone; not something you see everyday."

Inuyasha and Sachi's heads and bodies pivoted around to once more face their adversaries. To Sachi's horror and joy, there stood none other the Darka and the last of the House of Black's gang members; the last ten.

"Sachi-chan," droned Darka mockingly. "Is this really what you want to do? Throw everything that you built away?"

The miko snarled fangs barred as her emerald spheres converted into swirling pools of poisonous amethyst. "There's nothing I want more Darka."

The man garbed entirely in ebony sighed animatedly as he retrieved a long barreled pistol from within his jacket but didn't aim it at Sachi. "I was hoping to negotiate with you, but you apparently don't care if you friend dies."

That got a rise out of the demonic girl as she gave a horrifying enraged cry. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING INUYASHA INTO THIS YOU SADISTIC SWINE!! This fight is between you and me, so let's get this over with!"

Without further warning, Sachi charged, flinging herself into a full sprint as she flew at the ningen male. Hellfire was in the teenage girl's gaze, as undisguised malice sparkled malevolently in Darka's onyx eyes as he fired off his weapon. Shots rang out, and the red hot medal bullets flew at Sachi, who dodged all but one bullet, and that bullet embedded itself in her right shoulder. The only sign that she noticed that she was hit was the slight hiss of pain she gave. However, with his firearm empty, Darka had no hope of deflecting the sweep of the blade that came down on him surprisingly from behind. With strength to cleave through muscle and bone, Sachi cut Darka in two; from right shoulder to left hip.

With a bloodcurdling scream of anguish, gushing blood painted the ivory walls of the hall as Darka fell to the floor in two pieces. The shower of crimson fell upon the last of the men as they quacked in their shoes at the realization of their appending death. Sachi just kneeled among them, blade still clutched in her blood stained hand. Ruby streams ran down her pale cheeks and face that was vacant of everything, giving off the illusion that she was crying blood. To these last ten men she was the Grim Reaper in the flesh.

To Inuyasha, who stood idly by, found Sachi as horrifying as she was beautiful in that instant as she stared blankly back at him with her poison purple orbs. As she stood, the trench coat she wore flapped against her leather glad legs, the amethyst colored eyes no longer vacant as she stared back as the inu-hanyou.

"We're leaving Inuyasha; we'll leave these traumatized newbies to the authorities, and hope this makes them rethink their priorities. If they're smart they'll go back to their okaa-sans," Sachi said flatly as she eyed ever last of the ten young men who couldn't have been older then seventeen.

Together the slaughtering pair walked nonchalantly away from the carnage they laid waste to. Matching in stride and step, Inuyasha looked at his miko from the corner of his eye. By appearance Sachi looked to be as expressionless and frigid as the inu-daiyoukai Sesshomaru, but the he knew better; Inuyasha knew that very well. Sachi had set her face in a stone like expression so she didn't show or worry him that deep down her emotions were wreaking havoc on her already tattered soul.

In a silence neither could breach, the two made it finally to the front door, but what was waiting for them was something Inuyasha had seen only a few times.

White and black cars with red and blue light atop them awaited them. Men and woman stationed outside were dressed up in black uniforms, with their own guns pointed at them through the glass doors.

"Shit," breathed Sachi narrowing her now violent-emerald hued orbs. "This night keeps getting better and better," she said mockingly. "First we fight thugs, now we may have to fight the authorities!"

Inuyasha feeling that the people outside posed a threat, barred his fangs in a snarl and flexed his blood crusted claws.

"Force won't be need Inuyasha; I hope," Sachi said throwing out an arm to stop his advance.

Anger rose up at being stopped, and Inuyasha gave the miko a death glare as he growled. "Why not!?"

"Because," softly seethed the crimson haired beauty. "We're going to run!!" And grabbing the inu's hand, Sachi leapt into a run through the lobby toward the back of the building just as the front glass doors shattered from being under gun fire.

"Why the hell are they shooting at us if they're the good guys!?"

Still dragging the reluctant Inuyasha behind her, Sachi gave him a look like "no duh" on her face. "We're covered in blood, both armed with swords, you've got inu ears, and we just slaughtered the majority of the most wanted yakuza gang in Tokyo. Yea they should be just cheering and thanking us!"

"Shouldn't they?" questioned a clueless and completely lost silver haired young hanyou.

"Afraid not Inu-kun," grunted Sachi as she kicked open the medal door Inuyasha had originally come in. Stepping outside the mike eyed the back ally for the law enforcement; there were none, for now. "Do we run, or ride," thought aloud the red clad warrior miko, as a glossy ebony and faultless chrome crouch-rocket caught her eye.

Inuyasha seeing what his friend eyed blinked nervously and paled. "There's no way in hell that I'm riding on the back of that thing!"

Sachi smirked over her shoulder at the shocked silver haired inu. "What? Afraid of bikes Inuyasha; thought you had more backbone then that."

"Screw you," he snapped angrily back, a touch of pink glowing in his cheeks. "And that's no freaking bike! I don't even know what that is!"

The miko only snickered as she strode to the face vehicle as she sheathed her sword once more. Flicking her trench over the side as she straddled the fascinating machine, Sachi smiled up at the still reluctant young hanyou male.

"This is really called a motorcycle, but most people call them bikes." And bringing the machine to wakefulness, she revived it and an excited grin spread across her face; Sachi loved going fast. "Bike meets Inuyasha; Inuyasha meet bike. Now get one before I force you."

Still Inuyasha remained stationary.

Sachi scowled at this and narrowed her eyes. "We don't have time to dilly-dally Inuyasha. I've never fought the authorities and I refuse to ruin my perfect record."

He scoffed a little, but climbed up behind Sachi, flicking his trench behind him as she had. With his blood flaked hands the hanyou gripped Sachi's slim hips, ignoring the warm sticking liquid under his left hand as much as possible. Looking over the miko's right shoulder to see where they went, Inuyasha murmured in her ear and felt her shiver.

"There; happy now wench?"

"Much," answered Sachi cheerfully as she revived the bike a little more; its sweet low purr filling her ears. "Now let's see how fast this baby can go!"

The passenger on the back of the growling medal beast grew rigid as shock and fury washed through him. "SACHIII-"

But Inuyasha's next words were devoured by the cry of the machine under them, and the giant wave of wind hitting his unprepared face, knocking the breath from him. Clinging strongly to the scarlet clad miko for dear life, Inuyasha dug his face into the crock of Sachi's neck and shoulder. It wasn't really fear that drove him to this, but more so out of surprise of the machines speed that startled him. The neon lights of Tokyo flying by in bright blurs, and the constant rocking motion as the crazy driver weaved her way through the streets made Inuyasha little queasy.

Clinging to Sachi's back and slim hips tighter he cried into her ear if they were almost there.

"Yea," she cried back over the wind and to emphasize her point, lifted a finger and pointed in front of them to a dark, dreary and foreboding five story building. "They'll never find us here!"

Coxing some more speed from the medal animal they straddled, Sachi drove up an incline in front of the school looking building. Leaving the incline, the miko pulled the bike into a wheelie, so as they hit the chained doors they bust open under the pressure.

Shirking to a halt in the school's lobby Sachi killed the engine. "Whoo that was a thrill ride; what do you think Inuyasha?" Looking over her shoulder the miko found the disgruntled hanyou spitting out crimson tresses that had been slapping him in the face the whole ride.

Scowling at the female, Inuyasha snarled. "Yea, absolutely thrilling! Can we get off this damn thing now!? And where the hell are we!?"

"You're such a killjoy Inu-kun," pouted the still blood splattered miko assassin. "But none the less; welcome Inuyasha, to the haunted remains of Youkai High," grinned Sachi enthusiastically.

"Youkai High?" he confusingly repeated as he came to stand on his own two booted feet. "How did the place get a name like that?"

Sachi smiled almost proudly as she removed herself from the medal animal, but the inu saw the sorrow gracing its upturned corners. "This place was originally a nice, bright school full of gifted students. But after a horrifying tragedy that left all dead but one student, the mayor shut it down. They thought of knocking it down and rebuilding, but the workers complained of ghosts and youkai haunting them. Unable to do anything, the mayor left the building standing as a cruel reminder of what happened the tragic day. It was dubbed Youkai High by the surrounding people, because they swore they saw youkai peering through the windows and the moans of the dead students."

Inuyasha gapped at the grinning miko knowing that she wasn't lying, he would have smelt it if she had. Yet she wasn't giving him any details. Mum was the word on the cause of the tragedy that slaughtered the whole school's inhabitants. The inu-hanyou was curious and he wanted answers.

"So what happened? Are the youkai rumors real?"

The fake smile with a hint of sadness in it faltered, but did not fall as Sachi responded. "That is a story for later, but I'm sure you can figure out if youkai were in these walls if you concentrate hard enough."

Taking the hint to heart, Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose and let his lids drop. It didn't take him long to notice it; just a few seconds for the evil aura shrouding the school to crash down on him like a punch from his brother. Driven to his knees, grasping for breath so nausea didn't over take him, the realization of the truth was nearly unbearable. Lifting his shocked honey-amber gaze, Inuyasha stared at the still enthusiastically smiling miko, but he knew why now. She was hiding everything with that innocent fake smile, it made the hanyou visibly cringe.

"This aura…" heaved the silver haired young hanyou looking back to the dirt caked floor. "It's…it's…it's……"

"Mine."

He knew he was right, but the act of hearing it made Inuyasha flinch. His gentle, loving, and laughing Sachi killed the whole residence of the school. Looking reluctantly up, Inuyasha saw the pain Sachi felt reflected in her sad indigo eyes and soft smile.

"Why," he breathed not looking at the blood drenched figure.

The teenage girl dressed in the color of blood averted her own eyes to the surrounding dark scenery. "I didn't choose to Inuyasha. I didn't have the privilege of an object to keep my youkai soul in check."

Realization hit him with the force of a bullet. "You…couldn't control it…you wouldn't kill that many innocent people; who wouldn't kill any innocent…"

"Course not," scoffed the miko as she pushed closed the school's front doors. "Come on, I'll take you to a place where you can wash up and get some clean clothes."

Inuyasha took that as a sign that the conversation was over, at least for now. So letting her lead the way through the cursed building Inuyasha looked around. The whole school radiated evil and despair, all the while crying out for its creator. There was no question why Sachi had chosen this place as their sanctuary. This place was as safe as any, but more so because this was were Sachi felt as much comfort as she felt pain here. This place was both sanctuary and prison, with dark and happy memories to accompany it.

Coming to a door, Inuyasha saw written above it, _"Boy's Locker Room."_ Sachi pushed wide the old wooden door and quickly flicked on the light. In echoy silence the inu-hanyou followed the miko through the dust and cobwebby locker room to what appeared to be open showers in the back.

"These showers still work and the washing materials are on the shelves on the right. You do know how to use shampoo and the like, right?"

Inuyasha remained silent, but nodded his answer. Kagome and showed him how to use the shower and the cleaning materials; the thought made his heart ache.

"Ok then, put your clothes on one of the benches and I'll wash them while you wash up. I'll have clean clothes waiting for you when you're done."

"Kay," he softly murmured as he began to remove his sword and bullet-hole speckled trench.

Sachi moved aside and around the tiled wall to give her precious silver haired hanyou some privacy. When he flung all the blood covered articles of clothing out, the young woman-child retrieved them without a glance into the open showers.

Inuyasha watched her go; dodging all possibilities of seeing him unclothed as she went. Sachi confused him and intrigued him to no end; a constant enigma. No matter how close you were to her, she always was hiding something. When he thought he knew everything about her, something new came to the surface blowing him away.

Pondering as he washed away the crusted brown-red blood and grim of battle, Inuyasha thought of what else Sachi was hiding. She was a bottomless pit of secrets, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what would pop up next.

Finishing his steaming relaxing shower, the silver haired young man grabbed a few towels set out for him and found by them a pile of clothes that resembled a uniform. Dressing his lower half without trouble, Inuyasha held up the white button down shirt with a critical eye. He knew how to button buttons, but so many of the shiny ivory circles confused him. What confused the inu-hanyou further was the crest on the shirt. The crest he knew from the dark uniform Sachi had worn many times to the past; this was the school that uniform came from. With troubled thoughts plaguing his him, the amber eyed Inuyasha pulled on the long sleeved shirt while he ignored the buttons, he searched for his miko companion.

And he found her. Not far from where he was Inuyasha found a door much like the one he had just left. Written in kanji was _"Girl's Locker Room"_ and the hanyou assumed this was the same place, just for females. Pushing the doors open, he was assaulted with the florescent lights and the cloud of steam coming from the room. Walking further in the hanyou came to the showers, and leaned against the cool tile wall.

"Sachi," he murmured forlornly as tings of discarded medal filled the gap of tension. "What happened here? You said you transformed and couldn't control yourself, but something must have triggered the change."

Sachi sat on the cream tiled floor as swirls of ruby painted the crystal clear water that came from the shower head directly above her. Sighing to herself, she hugged her knees closer as she dug further into a bullet wound on her thigh to pull from it a distorted bullet. Dropping it into the rest of the blood coated pieces of medal, the depressed miko let the ring of its eerie chime fill her ears.

"You're right Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice hollow and strained. "Something did trigger it, and it was my death. Well…more like my close encounter with death anyway."

Inuyasha understanding that gave a little "Hn," to continue.

Sachi grinned sourly to herself as the hot water pelted her shoulders and back. "I should probably start from the beginning."

- - -

_I was living with an elderly pair of foster parents. They were so nice and carrying; didn't care how I dressed myself as long as I didn't hurt myself anymore. I loved them so much; I thought them as my very own grandparents, and I even called them that. Grandma and Grandpa, it always brought bright smiles to their faces._

_The day started out just like normal. I got up, had my breakfast, and left for school. Normally I would say goodbye and give my foster parents a hug, but they weren't anywhere in the house. So I left wishing later one that I could have kissed them goodbye. I left without thanking my foster father for all the wisdom he shared._

_Once to the school everything seemed alright, though unease did overwhelm me I forced it aside. I figured I was only being paranoid; after all I had been through with being chased around the country, one would be paranoid. But when the first gun shot rang out, I knew that I had been found again. _

_The other kids in my classroom, along with the rest of the first floor quickly panicked, and ran about in fearful hysterics. The teachers tried to round them up as much as possible, but their acts were in vain. Stragglers remained, and I was one of them, but by choice. I felt it deep down that it was my duty and curse to face the entity that had no doubt had come for me._

_His very presence crashed down on me like a tremendous weight. It darkened the whole school with its evil tainted aura. I would know my okaa-san's killer anywhere; I had felt it on more then a few occasions over the years. What I met in the crimson painted corridor filled with the moaning of the wounded and dying was not my okaa-san's murderer, but a possessed student in his stead. The creature tracking me had possessed one of my classmates._

_I stood my ground against him, daring him to hurt someone else within my presence._

"_Ah, Unblessed Child, so good of you to come," he said in his blood chilling, haunting voice with my classmates mouth._

"_Let him go! It's me you're after, so come and get me!!"_

_He grinned at me like he had a secret; the evil curve of his lips distorting the young man's handsome face. I grew furious and took a step forward, my advance was haltered however, by his act of bring up the gun he held in his hand._

"_Planning on trying to kill me with that gun? Why don't you be a man and fight me with your own two hands!!"_

_The evil creature lurking behind the ningen mask chuckled malevolently rising the weapon higher; aiming it at my chest. My eyes barely had time to widen before two shots rang out, followed by the white hot pain in my chest and shoulder. The power of the bullets forced me backward, forcing me to the ruby smeared floor. I stared blankly up at the florescent lights with tears in my eyes, and blood flowing from my lips. I found it odd as I lay there dying, that instead of taking the test, I took two to the chest. Call me blind, I never saw it coming. _

"_Poor…poor Sachi," whispered my life's monster in my ear as he kneeled by my dying side. "I'm not going to kill you and your precious school, I'm going to let you do that for me, and suffer every day for it."_

_Then as quickly as he had always come, he left with the body of a classmate I didn't know. Everybody was running, but all I could hear as blackness came to claim me was… _

"…_it happened so fast, didn't know the kid, though I sat by him in class…" _

_They kept trying to make the situation less horrible then it really was; putting pretty or pity words to it to make it better. They gave the person they thought was behind the slaughter a reason for doing it. They're words ringing in my dying ears started to more then slightly annoy me. Their voices echoed continuously in the dark fog surrounding me._

"_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love?"_

"_Or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was?"_

"_Or maybe this kid wanted to be hugged?"_

_Whatever it was to them, I know it was because we were the youth of the nation. All youths were stuck in a world full of violence and hate; there was no avoiding or ignoring it. Some people understood that more then others; I was one of the more. That's how I looked at it as I lay there, death coming as my blood left. I could only hope that I'd be seeing my okaa-san soon. But when I woke up it wasn't Heaven I woke to, it was most certainly Hell. _

_Blood drenched and painted the hall's floor, ceiling and walls. People lay everywhere, or what looked to be what was left of people. Their bodies were ripped and clawed apart in such disarray that it was hard to tell, and the scent of death and blood was so thick in the air I could hardly breathe. I had always claimed I had a strong stomach, but even the ones with an iron stomach couldn't hold themselves at the sight._

_Collapsing to my knees, I became horribly sick and vomited up my self prepared breakfast. Once my stomach was left aching and empty, I wiped my mouth on my arm and took my face in my hands. It was then that I met the horror of the bringer of death to my school. My hands were drenched in their freshly shed blood, and not only were my hands, but my whole body. I had slain everyone in the school, and I couldn't even remember it! I couldn't decide what was worse as I kneeled there. Unable to remember, but with the evidence painted out before me in blood, or remembering the reaping I did and unable to control myself. I didn't dwell on that question long, because I had two friends I had to find in the butchery I had laid waste to._

_I ran toward my friend's class, it was on the second floor and close by. I silently hoped that she was alright, even if it was no doubt a false hope. Sprinting and leaping over and through the massacred remains, I ran to my friend and I found her._

_She lay in a broken heap upon the red tiled floor of her math class. Her coal black hair once perfect, now matted with clotted blood and in a mass of disorder. Her brown almond shaped eyes, glassy and unseeing in her death held a sense of shocked terror. Crumbling to a heap at her side I took her in my arms; weeping over her bloodied body with a hold in her stomach the side of my fist._

_Little Suzu was only twelve. She lived with every chance to exile, so she was bummed up a grade or two; genius some called her, mainly me. She was a lot like me; we were like sister in every way. Boys' told horrible stories about us, but mostly Suzu. She acted kind of proper with no respect for herself. Suzu always found love in all the wrong places; same situations but different faces. Like myself, she put a brave face on, because our daddy left us. To bad they never told us we deserved much better. Especially Suzu, if she had lived, she would have become a very beautiful and smart woman like her okaa-san._

"_Gomen nasai…Suzu-chan," I whimpered into her ebony mane as I cradled her little twelve almost thirteen year old body close. "I'm so sorry,"_

_I reluctantly set her back down in a formal funeral position. I shut her glazed coffee eyes with shacking blood caked fingers and murmured a prayer. Quickly rising I sought out my other close friend. And his class was further this time. Up two flights of stairs I flew; to the fifth floor I sprinted to the science room. And there as well was carnage waiting for me, but the whole fifth floor was burned black in places._

_I found Johan laying face down in a puddle of his own blood. One arm ripped off and his throat slashed shallowly and unevenly open. I nearly vomited a second time that day at the sight of how he died; bleeding out and dying from the flames that had half devoured his body. _

"_Johan…" I said in a broken manor holding him as I had Suzu._

_Johan had always played the fool. Against my wishes as a close friend he broke all the rules, so people would think him cool. He was always too nice and caring to ever really be one of the guys. No matter how hard he tried he didn't make the cut, causing him to ponder suicide. I led him away from that path, it's kinda hard to hold on when you've got no friends. He put his life to it then, now I'll remember him then. When one crosses the line there's no turning back. Johan told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat. He tried to shoot me, to stop my rampage; where he got the gun I didn't know, didn't want to. He missed, just grazing my upper right arm, and he gave up his life as a penalty for it._

_I cried and howled over his charred and mangled body. My cries were like the screams of a broken soul; this place was cursed by the death of the people just as I was cursed for being their killer. Who's to blame for the lives tragedy claims? Why me, and no other. People would ask that if they didn't find out I was the one to do this. No matter what someone would say, it would never take away the pain I felt and caused. I wasn't going to tell myself lies, because I had long since grown tired of them._

_So I left the remains of the school, never returning to the home I loved so much. I was marked as on of the dead, being that they never found my body. They never found out it was me that slew everyone other then the fact that they saw a girl slaughter the students and teachers. So this was how my story was to go._

"_Will this all make sense?" I kept asking myself as I watched the mayor try to clean up my mess. "Somebody's got to know," I kept telling myself, my soul becoming more and more burdened as a year slowly ticked by._

_There had to be more to my life then this; more to it then death, blood and sorrow. There had to be more then what I thought exists; my and my stalker was proof of that fact. What I do know as my school aged and darkened like myself, that I was the unblessed youth of this nation; me and no one else._

- - -

Sachi looked up from the cream colored tile to the shadow Inuyasha gave off. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he just stood there stone still in horror and disgust.

"Inuyasha…" Sachi whispered rising from where she was, grabbing a towel and tightening it around her wet body, looked around the corner at her close friend that she secretly loved.

His eyes were shut peacefully closed. The miko would have thought him sleeping if it weren't for the small sparkle clinging to his dark lashes. Dressed in the schools uniform he looked more then a little dashing, but the crimsoned haired girl ignored how the unbuttoned shirt showed off his firm and well built chest. She took a few more steps toward him forgetting that her nudity was only eclipsed by a large linen towel.

With pleading eyes the miko spoke brokenly. "Onegai Inu-kun…say something!" And she planted herself against his chest out of desperation for his words and his warm comfort. "Onegai…"

"Gomen nasai…"

The modern shrine maiden looked up at the boyish face of the inu-hanyou, to find to her surprise his eyes open staring down at her. His eyes so full of sorrow and pain they seemed to mirror her own troubled indigo orbs. Sachi thought his apology was for his act of leaving her and her repulsive blood drenched ways. She was wrong though, to her surprise Inuyasha drew her wet form into a warm, calming embrace she longed for. The young miko clung to him fighting tear that could not be fought, so they flowed down her cheeks in big, fat, joyously bitter droplets.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through Sachi," murmured Inuyasha into her drenched hair that was now a coppery color. "I had no clue, and here I was determined that you were just over exaggerating. I feel horrible now; when I should have been supportive, I was putting you down…gomen nasai…"

Sachi gave a weak smile up at her beloved hanyou. "It wasn't your fault Inuyasha, I didn't want to tell you everything bad that happened to me. I want no one's pity, so don't pity me… or I'll kick your hanyou ass."

The rumble of light laughter in Inuyasha's chest echoed in the miko's ear from where she clung to him. A clawed hand came up to lift Sachi's chin up so she stared into the hypnotizing pools of molten gold. There was a slight warm smile on Inuyasha's normally scowling face as he stared down at his beloved dark miko.

"I don't pity you Sachi-chan," he softly whispered, his warm sweet breathe on the young woman's face. "If anything I admire you. You've overcome trials few have faced and fewer have even fathomed." Drawing her closer so his lips were mere centimeters away from hers, he whispered even softer this time. "You are everything to me koishii; nothing can keep you from me."

And Inuyasha kissed the onna he loved and confessed his love to.

Sachi was taken back at first by the sound of her hanyou calling her koishii. Yet that shock was nothing compared to the surprise of Inuyasha kissing her so tenderly and passionately it made her weak.

Soon she was returning the passionate dance of her own lips. Her slim fingers fisted around the white dress shirt, while Inuyasha's hands clung to Sachi and roamed over her form beneath the bath towel.

Deepening the kiss further, the hanyou ran his tongue over Sachi's rosy lower lip asking for entrance. Almost instantaneously she granted it to him and he took her mouth with new vigor. Inuyasha ran his tongue all over the moist cavern, not leaving one inch untouched or explored. And Sachi's moans of pleasure only encouraged the hanyou as her tongue fought him for dominance. Her act of fighting made the inu mentally smile, though she fought everyone, he was the only one she submitted to. Course submitting was laying it on a little thick though.

Finding that he needed air, and that Sachi most likely needed it as well, Inuyasha reluctantly withdrew. However, he was very proud to see his miko's eyes glazed over with pleasure, her face flushed and gasping for breath.

"…Inu…yasha…" she murmured as she lined into his chest, a serene smile on her face. "Aishiteru…"

Inuyasha hugged his beloved closer, a joyous smile on his face as he nuzzled her slim neck. "And I you, but I think its time you got dressed before you catch a cold. Then we'll sleep the rest of the night so we heal quicker."

Sachi gave a cute little pout but nodded releasing her hold on her koishii. Moving to the clothes she set out, she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha's already turned back. She snickered at him as the towel fell from around her body.

"Don't want to start something you can't finish," she asked mockingly.

Inuyasha turned his head toward her, silver mane swaying lightly at the movement, but his eyes were closed and he let loose an annoyed. "Keh!"

This made the crimson haired miko laugh as she dressed herself once more in the signature uniform she wore. It was odd, she used to wear the uniform as a reminder, but the weight the uniform had held had lifted over time. Sachi looked to her hanyou knowing it was he who had lifted almost every burden from her tired shoulders. Inuyasha had unintentionally made her live again in the present and not in the past. She owed him greatly and he her, but now that their love was known it no longer mattered to either of them.

Now dressed, Sachi wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and she hugged him, inhaling his pleasant scent of the forest and untamed wildlife. "You have done wonders for me Inuyasha; you were the cure I was searching for after so many years."

Turning in her grasp, the silver haired young man embraced Sachi back. "The same goes for me Sachi, you led me away from sake and the guilt I felt at Kagome's death. If you hadn't come along I don't I would have lasted much longer." Scoffing mentally at himself for opening up so much, Inuyasha lightened the mood. "But now let's get some sleep." Drawing back he grinned a fangy grin. "So where are the beds?"

Sachi laughed, but led the way to the nurse's office with Inuyasha's clawed hand in her own. Inuyasha's own hand held hers in a gentle loving grasp.

A/N: yea another chapter done! Sry it's been a while since my last update, but with school now over, I'll get the time to update more often. And I hope ppl notice that I twist the lyrics to Youth of the Nation from POD to make this chapter; amazing what happens when listening to music. Hope u enjoyed another glimpse into Sachi's dark and pain filled past, and there's still more waiting just around the corner for our dark unblessed miko and her hanyou lover.

Till next time, and forget to review!

BLAZE


	33. Another Step In My Unblessed Life

Disclaimer: I own Sachi and that's it, no need to sue me.

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

Turning in her grasp, the silver haired young man embraced Sachi back. "The same goes for me Sachi, you led me away from sake and the guilt I felt at Kagome's death. If you hadn't come along I don't I would have lasted much longer." Scoffing mentally at himself for opening up so much, Inuyasha lightened the mood. "But now let's get some sleep." Drawing back he grinned a fangy grin. "So where are the beds?"

Sachi laughed, but led the way to the nurse's office with Inuyasha's clawed hand in her own. Inuyasha's own hand held hers in a gentle loving grasp.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 33- Another Step in My Unblessed Life**

Waking with the dawn, the once slumbering miko found that her body ached as if she had been hammered into the ground. Course sleeping on a stiff cot made large enough for one-and-a-half people didn't help. Yes, Sachi was sore beyond belief.

Sachi rolled carefully onto her side to face the inu-hanyou at her side. "Inuyasha, you awake?"

"Aren't I always awake at dawn?"

The shrine maiden scowled at the hanyou. "Not always I'll have you know. But that's beside the point right now; wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to come today?"

Inuyasha rouse to a sitting position groaning for two reasons. One: he hurt more then he had in years. Two: they were late on meeting his pompous half-brother. "Actually Sachi," he said reluctantly and she heard it in his voice, so she raised a slim brow. "It was yesterday we were supposed to meet him."

"NANI!?" squeaked the crimson haired girl in panic. "You're telling me that I'm a day late on meeting my Sensei, who's a lord no less!?"

The inu eared teen scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yea, that would be one way of putting it."

Sachi glared fire and daggers at her koi. "Inuyasha…SIT!!" And the poor inu-hanyou did, right into the hard tile flooring. "You could have told me this last night! I would've gone straight for the well you baka!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sachi-sama," snarled back a pissed off Inuyasha from where he was sitting on the floor staring up at his irritated koishii with a face red with ire. "It kinda slipped my mind when I had bullets flying past my head!! Besides, we needed rest and bandages for the both of us, especially you. Asshole's arrival was at the bottom of my list of things to do!"

The fire haired miko sighed holding her throbbing head; not a way to wake up in the morning. "Ok, I understand that, but you should still have told me. Sesshomaru's going to have my head for this," Sachi groaned. "Literally."

Standing finally on his own two feet, Inuyasha helped his miko to hers. "Well if you're so damn concerned about the frigid ass back there, then get ready so we can get moving," the inu snarled.

Sachi silently nodded as she headed once more for a shower; she still felt the blood and grim from the night before. Another plus to the hot shower, was that it would loosen the battle weary muscles she hadn't used in some time.

Stopping before the girl's locker room, the warrior miko went to reach down and touch her toes, but barely reached her knees. "Dear Kami I'm sore," groaned Sachi as she pushed wide the wooden door as Inuyasha did the same with the boy's locker room.

It was an hour so later till the pair left the school. And to Inuyasha's great despair he had to ride on the back of the growling medal beast again. Racing through Tokyo this time around though had greatly improved. Sachi went no where near as fast, and not nearly as swervy. However, still upon reaching the Sunset Shrine, the hanyou wanted to kneel down and kiss the ground, but he restrained himself.

"Now that, that nightmare is over," grumbled the amber eyed young male. "I get to wear my normal clothes…thank Kami." Inuyasha either had to wear his clothes from last night that were now clean of course, or the ridiculous uniform; obviously the trench.

"You big baby; gain a little backbone," said the miko reprimanding the hanyou. "You just wait till I teach you how to drive one!" Seeing the horror struck silver haired young hanyou Sachi grinned. "I thought you were going to get changed while I packed; now get!"

Inuyasha who had started to walk away as Sachi rambled on, spun on his heel and gave the miko a bone-chilling death glare. "I'm not some stray pup you can just order around wench!!"

Sachi gave hanyou a Chestier Cat grin as she lined slightly forward. "That's what you think…koishii," and the unblessed girl entered the house calling out Ming's name.

At the call of his name shouted by a certain teenage girl, the houshi came bolting down the stairs as if a hellhound was at his heels. Making it to the main floor, the elderly ningen leapt upon the in-one-piece miko.

"Oh Fire-Child," exclaimed Ming in hysteric tears as he embraced Sachi around the waist, nearly knocking her over. "I knew Inuyasha-san would get you back, but I was so worried!" And the small statured houshi hugged the crimson haired miko closer.

Sachi graciously returned the tight embraces with her own hugs, while smiling and laughing all the while. She ignored at how all the hugs and excitement irritated her many wounds. Only when she hissed under her breath did Inuyasha choose to interfere.

"That's enough Ming, or you're going to reopen Sachi's wounds."

"She's wounded?" murmured the houshi turning to the inu-hanyou.

"Course she is! You expect us both to get out of that place and not get a little hurt!? No one's that fucking lucky!!"

Ming turned back to an awkwardly smiling Sachi. "How bad are they?"

The miko gave a misleading smile then, her face lighting up. "Not as bad as they look, and will be healed over in a day or two; no biggy."

Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms as he headed up the stairs to change into his normal clothes. "Say that to your spleen, you baka," muttered the hanyou softly enough that only the miko's heightened state of hearing would hear him as he disappeared up the stairs.

Sachi shook her head after him, but turned her attention one more to the elderly beat-up houshi and took note of the fact that the house was clean of the war that had taken place within it; she let it go.

"Ming, I'm going to be gone a while, and unable to come for little spans of time." The young warrior miko stumbled with words as she struggled to explain that this would be her last goodbye. "This isn't exactly sayonara, but I'd like to say it anyway; just in case."

Ming-Jiji gave an encouraging sad smile. "I figured as much, so I packed food for you and among other things. I do hope to see you again Fire-Child."

Sachi felt the burning in her eyes, but blinked past it. "Same here Ming; same here," and she hugged the little man again. "I better check things before Inuyasha's done and has a hissy fit at seeing me not ready."

"Hai, you better," and the small houshi waved her upstairs.

Upon reaching her bedroom, the emerald-indigo eyed girl found her room once more in its correct state of things. Ming was obviously busy cleaning the house when he should have been resting after his beating from Darka; she should have killed him slower! But as the houshi said, he had packed rations as well as several different changes of clothing she had bout that day so long ago. All Sachi needed now were the journals, training clothing and the single dress kimono she owned.

Once these were assembled and packed, it was time for Sachi to say sayonara to her new and beloved home. Deep down she knew she wouldn't be returning here, so she would say it now and not regret it later. With a passing caressing on her ivory and sparkling Gem guitar, she was out the door and down the stairs with a package of book in one arm, and a bag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked reaching the bottom of the stairs where two men stood waiting.

Inuyasha nodded, once more dressed in his Sengoku Jidai attire. Sachi had to admit she was going to miss the modern clothing. Inuyasha pulled off the modern clothes so well he looked like a model for Hot Topic.

"Sayonara, Fire-Child," Ming whispered croakily struggling with keeping his emotions in check as he stepped forward and embraced the miko once more.

The young lady with the crimson mane held her tears at bay as she returned the farewell embrace. "Sayonara, Ming-Jiji; do try to stay out of trouble," she said with a weak chuckle to ease the tension; it only made it worse.

"Will do my dear; good luck in your next mission or whatever challenge that awaits you," whispered the grave houshi as he escorted the pair from the house to the well house. "Onegai, be careful. I want you back here alive and well."

The modern miko smiled to hide her grimace as she sat on the well's lip. "I'll do my best ji-san, sayonara," and she was down the well before the salty drops began to fall.

Ming turned to the hanyou with seriousness in his wise grey gaze. "Keep her safe Inuyasha; I know you'll protect her against anything."

"You got that right old man," answered Inuyasha stepping onto the well's ancient ledge. "I'll keep my koishii alive, even if I have to give my life to keep it that way. See yea round houshi-jiji."

And before Ming could answer with his own farewell, Inuyasha was gone in the shimmer of blue light coming from the well's depths. The elderly ningen stared into the Bone Eater's Well as if it was finally going to tell its secrets; not likely.

"Wait a minute," barked Ming as he played Inuyasha's last words and stared down the well intently. "Did he say koishii!?"

;;

"Up…and over," exclaimed the uniformed attired miko as she pulled herself over the well's ledge. "Would have been easier if I jumped, but that would have hurt like a mother with bullet wounds in my thighs," she muttered aloud.

"What are you muttering about up there," came an annoyed voice from the well's depths. Inuyasha was annoyed because he had to close his eyes as Sachi climbed up the vines lining the well's shaft; no looking up her skirt for him.

Sachi scowled into the dark well. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!" And Sachi proceeded to sit down on the cool lush grass by the ancient well.

With a whoosh of air, the inu-hanyou leapt from the Bone Eater's Well with no effort at all. In both hands he held Sachi's packed bag and wrapped journals. The miko silently cursed Inuyasha for showing off.

"Come on Sachi," grumbled the red clad teenage boy. "You were all antsy to get back, and now you're sitting on your ass unmoving. Make you your damn mind onna!!"

Sachi scowled once more up at the towering inu-eared, silver haired hanyou. "Gomen for being such a wounded burden for you Inuyasha-sama, but being shot does that to a person!"

"You ran into those bullets; I didn't make yea!"

"Then you would be the one sitting on his ass whimpering like a child!" Sachi snapped and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest disgruntled. "That's the last time I take any attack to save your ass."

Inuyasha just gave his well known "Feh," before turning toward the village of Edo. But as Sachi took to her feet to start on their way, she found the hanyou stiffening as youkai sped their way. The miko quickly recognized the aura, and she knew Inuyasha knew it to be Sesshomaru the instant he felt the overwhelming aura.

"Can you tell if he's pissed or not," Sachi asked softly already nervous to meet her sensei.

Inuyasha gave her a look from the corner of his honey amber eye. "You'll learn soon enough that Sesshomaru is always as a stick stuck up his ass. There for pissed off all the time, by anything."

"More like an icicle," giggle the teenage miko.

The hanyou snorted but said nothing. He just stationed himself so he was facing his half-brother when he arrived and that Sachi was behind him to the side. And rather quickly Sesshomaru did appear, strolling from the tree line with no care in the world and as frigid as usual.

"You," the Ice Prince droned in his silky monotone. "Are late."

Inuyasha dropped the objects he was holding to cross his arms over his chest. "Well I don't answer to you, so too bad."

The Western Lord remained stoic, but Sachi saw the he was angry at having to wait for them. "Gomen nasai, Sensei-sama," spoke up Sachi stepping forward slightly. "But we ran into some trouble along the way and had to take shelter somewhere nearby."

The iron hard orbs of frigid amber turned on the miko with the crimson mane, pinning her to her place. "You are referring to your wounds miko. Not only did my pathetic little brother bring you back late, but wounded as well, how very like him."

Inuyasha bristled at the pathetic part, and was about to throw back his own insult when Sachi interrupted him. "That obvious, ha?"

"The scent of your blood is unpleasantly intoxicating," stated the daiyoukai lord. "Now come, the others are waiting and this Sesshomaru refuses to remain here any longer." And turning on his heel the inu-youkai vanished back into the Inuyasha no Mori.

Sachi scowled after the pompous lord. "Well I think that this Sesshomaru doesn't exactly smell like a basket of roses either," the miko looked up at her close friend and koi. "Does my blood really smell that bad?"

The silvered haired hanyou chuckled. "No, your blood is driving me nuts actually. And you should just ignore Sesshomaru Sachi-chan; he's not worth it."

Sachi took the mercilessly discarded books in her protective arms. "Take your own advice why don't cha," stated the miko as she left for the village leaving her companion behind.

Inuyasha glared daggers at his koishii's departing back. "For me…that's easier said then done," he muttered before following after the girl after placing the bag over one shoulder once more.

;;

"Why can't you stay, Sachi-sama," whined the children of the village of Edo as they watched their beloved miko leave them.

Sachi kneeled before the group of children, giving them a reassuring smile. "Gomen nasai, but I must go. I have some trouble that needs to be taken care of."

"Why you?" whimpered a small girl with her brunette hair piled atop her head in two little puns, as big fat tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "We can't play new games with you gone."

The young miko gave a sad smile as she embraced the small child. "It's hard to explain, but don't worry, I'll back soon. Just play the games I've already taught you, kay?"

Still the children of Edo cried, not wanting to say goodbye to their miko. So they plowed into the kneeling teen to hug her. Sachi embraced them all the best she could, struggling not to cry as well. With the children all around her along with the other villagers she really did feel at home.

"Must you leave Sachi-sama," spoke up a middle aged man. "Couldn't someone else take care of this problem?"

"Hai, we will be defenseless without you," spoke another villager, a young mother this time, with a slumbering babe upon her back.

The modern shrine maiden reluctantly nodded. "I'm afraid this is a problem I must bare, and correct. Still, do you all really think I'd leave you all to fend for yourselves? Come now, what kind of village miko would I be if I did that!"

"You left us protection?' inquired a boy to young to be called a man, but to old to be called a boy.

Sachi grinned jovially. "Course I did! I placed a barrier around the whole village and our lands. No ningen or youkai will be able to enter if they have the slightest remote thought of harming you all or the village, still be cautious though alright? The barrier will last for a few hundred years I hope, and will grow with the village so don't fret. Wait and see; everything will be alright!"

The people of Edo nodding smiling, but they did that to mask their sad expressions, just like Sachi was herself. No one person wanted their young fiery miko to leave; she brought so much life to the small village. And she protected it like it was her real home, and along side their hanyou, houshi, and taijiya protectors; just like Kagome-sama.

"Onegai," spoke up an elderly onna as she limped forward to Sachi. "Take care Sachi-sama; not all is well in the land."

The miko nodded, serious now. "Certainly obaba-san."

The elderly onna turned to a motionless Inuyasha. "Take care of her as well as yourself young man. This village has suffered too many losses already."

The inu-hanyou gave a curt nod, but said nothing.

"Miko," interrupted the icy Sesshomaru some feet away down the main road with his group waiting for Sachi and the others.

Nodding, Sachi wished her final farewells, and as she strode into the afternoon with her companions, she gave one more wave of sayonara. Edo waved back and didn't go back to their homes till their miko and protectors were out of sight. And Sachi never looked back after her final wave, because she knew if she did, she would breakdown if she did.

"I don't like leaving them unprotected like that," whimpered Sachi after they left Edo a few miles behind.

Inuyasha looked side long at his miko, and saw her discomfort at leaving her village and villagers; she kept fidgeting with the book in her arms. "They're not unprotected Sachi, you put up a very powerful barrier. For it to fall you'd have to die, if even that."

That comment only left the emerald eyed girl more depressed.

"Nice going numbskull," snapped Shippo from Miroku's shoulder. "You made okaa-san feel worse!"

The inu-hanyou gave the young kitsune a sour look. "I **was** trying to cheer her up, because she won't die, come Hell or high water!"

Miroku coughed into his sealed hand. Silence took over the pair of arguing individuals; only the jingle of Miroku's new crescent moon staff filled the silence. "I think Shippo means that the mere mention of death shouldn't be said. It's a very sensitive subject at the moment."

Ally eyes of the Inuyasha no Taishi glanced at Sachi's silent and blank face. Even Rin glanced at the older girl with concern, but said nothing. And so the eerie uncomfortable silence ensued and it didn't do well on Sachi's still recovering nerves. So finding it time to start some conversation, the woman-child of the modern world choose the most random person she could think of.

"Sesshomaru," chirped up Sachi as she jogged to catch up to the stoic lord that led with his huge strides. "How long will it take to reach the House of Moon?"

There was no answer for a time as Sachi stared up at the inu-youkai unfazed, while he remained staring blankly forward. The group watched on intrigued to say the least. Not many people would, or could speak so openly to the daiyoukai lord of the West and lived.

An icy amber eye finally found its way down to a patiently waiting miko who stared blinking up at him. "Two and a half days at the most." And once more the diamond hard eyes of molten gold returned to their previous act; staring straight forward at nothing but forest, road and plains.

Sachi sighed adjusting the books again. "This is going to be a long two and a half days."

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate any form of complaining, so I suggest you refrain from doing so."

The miko glowered up at the towering armored yet gorgeous lord. "Well this Sachi was just stating a fact, so don't go lopping of heads just yet."

Sesshomaru pinned Sachi with a death glare. "Are you mocking this Sesshomaru onna?"

"What would ever make you think that…Sesshomaru-sama," said Sachi as she emphasized the Sama, earning her another death glare, she returned it with one of her one.

Sango looked to her beloved husband to whisper in his ear. "It really is going to be a long two days. I thought Inuyasha and Sachi were bad enough when put together to long. Now we have Sesshomaru, and it's only a matter of time before it comes to blows."

The houshi nodded with a soft, "Hmm, hmm," to accompanying it. However the ningen male's cloudy grey gaze was soon drawn to the hidden limp in their stubborn miko's gate.

"Say Inuyasha, why is Sachi trying to hide her limp?"

"More to the point," interrupted the taijiya. "Whys is she limping at all?"

The hanyou scratched the back of head uncertain on how to explain. "Well…we ran into trouble at this place that kidnapped Sachi. We ended up fighting a bunch of ningens with these weird things called guns to escape. I made it over all out well; Sachi though got shot in both thighs and seriously in the side."

The trio made "O" faces.

Shippo turned his bright green eyes on is adopted mother. "If her legs are wounded, shouldn't she be riding, not walking?"

The inu-hanyou huffed. "Tell **her** that, and she blows up in your face!!"

"The kitsune is correct miko," surprisingly spoke Sesshomaru ending the glaring contest he was offing with said miko. "You are wounded, some injuries are opening as we speak," he informed. "You will ride either back animal; this Sesshomaru does not need a crippled student."

"I can walk just fine I'll have you know! And I'm not that badly hurt," protested Sachi glaring.

The youkai lord narrowed his eyes slight as he stared continuously at Sachi. "Do as you are told onna," flatly ordered Sesshomaru.

Said miko went red in the face at that; she wasn't one to take orders. "Why you-"

"Sachi!" called out Sango interrupting the teen's onslaught of insults that no doubt were headed in Sesshomaru's direction. "I really think you should rest. From here you look like to be in pain, and we're only going to do more walking tomorrow, so you might as well rest."

The fiery girl saw her taijiya friend's point, and her legs did hurt, but she wasn't one to complain. "I'm fine," she finally muttered. "I'm not some delicate flower; I can handle myself just fine."

"No one said you were," stated Inuyasha now right behind the young woman startling her. "But we're worried about you, so you have no choice." And the silver haired hanyou picked Sachi up and plopped her on Ahun's back next to a cheery Rin. "There, all better."

Sachi glared daggers. "That's what you think!" and she went to leap off the dragon's back but and iron arm around her waist kept her in place. "Inuyasha…" she droned threatening him with subjugation spell.

"You're either sitting on Kirara's or Ahun, or you can ride on Sesshomaru's or I shoulder. I bet Miroku would just love the few," arrogantly smirked Inuyasha while all eyes went to the Hentai houshi and his dreamy face.

A bright blush blossomed on the miko's face as she tugged on the uniforms skirt. "I think I'll pass…"

Inuyasha smirked satisfied. _'Inuyasha, one; Sachi, zero,'_ he said to himself keeping by Sachi just in case she decided to try and jump off again.

"Pathetic onna," mumbled the green imp. "Sesshomaru-sama would never lower himself to carrying a ningen onna on his shoulder, let alone a wretched miko."

Sachi snarled at the toad youkai pulling the two-headed dragon's reins. "Yo, imp! Say that to my face; let's see what happens to you then!!"

Jaken jumped around frantic. "Y-you heard m-me!?"

"As clear as a bell you little coward! I have ears as sharp as a daiyoukai's, so insult me to my face so I can reach you next time and pummel you!"

"Insufferable wench!" cried the greenish imp as he waved his sticky arms in the air. "You are a miko, you are to shun violence!"

A malevolent smirk spread across the teenage girl's flawless and pale face, the smirk mirroring Sesshomaru's own death grin. Pulling out her flute and transforming it into her bow, Sachi aimed the weapon at the now petrified imp. "Shun this froggy!" And she fired it, a holy arrow forming and flying at Jaken, to land in a tree's trunk behind him, pinning his hat to the tree.

Jaken was left there quaking in terror of how close he had come to his death by purification. Sweat dampened his green-brown brow, as the Staff of Two Heads fell from his three fingered hand. Mouth was wide open as if he was about to scream, but the imp only let out airy gasps.

Sachi nodded her head, satisfied by her handy work. Rin at her side giggled at the display Jaken made. "Next time that arrow goes down you gizzard." Rin giggled some more creating a smile on the young warrior miko's face. "You must have a lot of entertainment with Jaken around," Sachi said to the cheery child.

"Hai, Sachi-sama," chuckles Rin. "Rin has lots of fun playing with Master Jaken. Rin loves decorating him with pretty flowers."

The teenage miko snorted into her hand to snuff out her laughter, but at the image Rin created with Jaken covered in wildflowers, Sachi could help but laugh. And soon unable to hold them back, tears of mirth flowed down her cheeks.

"And how did that go Rin," asked Sachi once she was able to regain her lost breath.

The innocent child pouted. "He still didn't look very pretty, but Master Jaken burned the flowers after Rin but them on him!"

"Rin, you wretched child!" Howled Jaken enraged, hat once more retrieved and place on his bald green head. "I am a man; men to not wear flowers!!"

"Jaken," deadpanned Sesshomaru as he eyed his servant seriously. "That is enough."

Sachi eyed master and servant, and saw just how much Jaken suffered under Sesshomaru's rule. Course half the time the imp deserved what he got; being that he encouraged it with his insulting prattle. The miko watched the pristine lord with calculating emerald eyes. Though Sesshomaru showed no glimpse of it at all in his stone face, Sachi knew he cared for his party's safety.

As Sachi pondered the enigma that was the Western lord, the miko watched the silver mane flow in the breeze with a life that seemed of its own. It was when watched the shimmering silky mass, Sachi had an epiphany.

"Hey Rin?"

"Hai, Sachi-sama?" chirped up Rin as she flashed her toothy grin.

A mischievous smile spread across Sachi's face as she eyes Sesshomaru's hair. "Have you ever played with Sesshomaru-sama's hair? Like braid it, maybe put flowers in it?"

The seven to nine year old beamed for a second, before the smile became a frown. "Once Sesshomaru-sama let Rin play with his hair, but it was a long time ago. My lord looked very pretty with flowers in his hair."

Inuyasha snorted somewhere behind Sachi, while Jaken sputtered for words somewhere in front to the strolling dragon. She'd get them latter for their rude reactions to the child's innocent play.

"Maybe if we're good, our boys will let us play with their gorgeous hair."

"Our boys?" repeated the little girl confused by the terminology of the modern miko.

Sachi grinned innocently and pointed to the half-brothers; they both stared at her with skepticism. "The boys," repeated the young woman-child. "If we nag them enough I'm sure they'll let us play with their hair."

"You' ain't go'in anywhere near my hair wench!" snapped Inuyasha as he gripped his silver tresses with both hands.

"That's what you think…koishii," droned Sachi with a bone chilling glare.

;;

"I can't believe I let you do this to me," moaned the inu-hanyou as he sat cross legged by the bonfire with a certain miko slightly yanking his silver mane.

"Stop you're whining Inu-kun. If you stop moping, maybe Sesshomaru-sama will let Rin play with his hair." And Sachi continued combing through the pale flawless tresses. To the eyes the mane of hair looked to be thin and weightless, but one in hand that quickly changed.

Inuyasha's silver hair was heavy and thick. It was silky and softer then the miko even imagined, but there was a lot of it. How the inu-hanyou could walk and run about mid-summer with his long heavy hair and not get hot and sweaty? Sachi had hell of a time with hers, and her hair was no where near as thick, and way less!

"You're hair weighs half a tone; I hate to feel it when it's wet," the young miko commented openly.

The hanyou's moping continued as he rolled his amber eyes. And Kagome wondered why he was always pissed when he got wet when he didn't want to. "Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked again after a while, which was a whole ten seconds.

Sachi grumbled at having her fun spoiled by Inuyasha's sour attitude. "No I am not. I still have to put your hair up."

"Put it up in a bow," piped up and energetic Shippo who was transfixed by Inuyasha's pampering. He's enthusiasm was short lived by the way Inuyasha gave the kit a death glare from where he sat.

"No. Bows." Inuyasha flatly stated ire in his honey orbs.

Shippo pouted as Sachi giggled girlishly, which was much unlike her. She got a death glare as well, but she only rolled her eyes unfazed by the stare.

"Ok, ok; no bows, but a braid I can't see you wearing…" the miko pondered further. "A high ponytail would be the best for you I think." And Sachi proceeded to put Inuyasha's silvery hair into a high ponytail with a thin strip of black leather.

She looked at her finished work. "There, all done!"

"Thank Kami," murmured Inuyasha as he leapt into a tree to get away from the insane onna he called koi.

Sachi ignored the inu eared boy's awful temper and smiled at a hopeful Rin, and the stone statue that was Sesshomaru. The inu-daiyoukai had placed himself against a tree's trunk when they settled down for the night; he hadn't moved sense. The lord's lack of response to anything was starting to royally piss her off.

"Now," Sachi began softly but sternly as she stood from her traditional waiting position. "It's your turn Sesshomaru-sama. Kindly let Rin braid your hair and I might keep the flowers at a minimum if you wish."

Sesshomaru looked up at her with his steely molten gold eyes that could freeze even Hell over. Yet Sachi still walked forward, ignoring the warning that lurked in the depths of those orbs. Once at his side, the strange miko of fire and roses sat once more by the motionless lord's side. While on Sesshomaru's other side, Rin sat herself very lady like in the traditional waiting style.

"Sesshomaru-sama," said Sachi.

"Miko," answered the inu lord in his lifeless tone.

Sachi wished to scowl and curse the pompous male to Hell, but she refrained from visibly and verbally showing her anger, so she looked at Rin with an encouraging smile. "Rin, do you have something you want to ask Sesshomaru-sama?"

The brown eyed little beauty meekly nodded, as she gazed up at the magnificent creature that has saved her many times. "Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin braid your hair…onegai?"

Awkward silence filled the small area in which the camp was stationed. Miroku and Sango remained silent; to intrigued by what was playing out to say anything. Jaken was struck dumb by the sudden outcome of events. Inuyasha, still perched in his tree above camp, was as tense as he was engrossed. Never had the hanyou seen his conniving elder half-brother put on the spot like Sachi just had. If she went any further without Sesshomaru's consent, trouble would be the outcome. And Inuyasha knew he would be the one to get the miko out of said trouble.

The pregnant silence grew as Rin stared up at her lord with her wide innocent eyes for his permission. While the lord looked from miko to child slowly and calculatingly; the look in the lord's hard amber eyes was not a friendly one. Sachi knew that the unfriendliness was directed at her, but she didn't care as Rin got what she wanted.

"You may Rin; no flowers," were Sesshomaru's words that broke through the silence and shocked all but Sachi.

With a beaming smile from Rin and Sachi, Sesshomaru removed himself from the tree to place himself closer to the burning fire in their makeshift hearth. Now with room to move the child took the thick stringy tresses in her tiny hands.

"There you are Rin," smiled Sachi jovially. "Told you if you asked nicely he'd be nice and let you braid his hair. If a lady politely requests something of a man, he can not refuse her unless he as a legitimate reason to decline."

Rin nodded, and beamed as she started her work, but soon grew frustrated with it. Her tiny hands just weren't enough to braid the thick silver mane. Smiling, Sachi scooted closer so she was jut behind the youngster.

"Would you like some help Rin-chan?" softly asked Sachi.

The child looked up and behind her to see the strange eyed miko and smiled gleefully. "Hai, Sachi-sama; Rin wants it to be perfect, like Sesshomaru-sama, but Rin's hands are too small."

The young woman giggled as she took Rin's hands in her own calloused ones, and together they braided the great and terrible Sesshomaru-sama's long flowing hair. Once braided the shrine maiden tied it off with another strip of leather.

"Done," Sachi chirped. "How do you like it Rin?"

"Rin loves it!" she cheered. "Do you like it Sesshomaru-sama?"

The youkai lord flicked the bride forward over his shoulder to admire or chastise it if Sachi didn't know better. Sesshomaru twirled the tuff of hair at the end of the braid as if he was pondering something more then the braid itself.

"It will do."

Sachi would have loved to club the pompous ass then and there, but she rather cherished her life. And Rin was happy with the answer, so the miko went to sit herself across from her lord and sensei when she noticed something. Looking between Inu no Tashio's sons, Sachi saw the uncanny resemblance.

"Dear Kami," she breathed dumbstruck as she continued to stare open mouthed.

All eyes went to the miko continued to gaze between the half-brothers.

"What is it now Sachi," barked Inuyasha leaping down from his tree to land at his brother's side.

Sachi gapped some more, but soon overcame her shock to grab a book from the pile of journals. "You two resemble you parents so much it's freaking me out!"

Sesshomaru glanced up at the half-breed. "Inuyasha, what is your miko going on about."

"Hell if I know; we both know we look like otoo-san," stated the hanyou as confused as he elder sibling.

The miko snorted eyes and fingers flashing over pages of a journal. "You, Inuyasha, look more like Toga-sama." A growl of warning was heard, but she paid no heed. "Sesshomaru on the other hand…looks like his okaa-san and Toga-sama's first mate." And to further enforce her statement, the fiery haired teen showed them a picture of the General and his first mate.

"Wow," murmured the amber eyed hanyou lining further forward to see the picture.

Sachi grinned pleasantly. "If you had those purple streaks on your cheeks, you'd be almost identical to Toga-sama when he was younger." Sachi looked at the inu lord to see that he was not happy at seeing the small painting of the pair. "Sesshomaru looks more like his okaa-san because of the markings on his face, and the solemn and emotionless exterior; the braid does a lot to the look too."

Sesshomaru pinned the shrine maiden with a hard stare and Sachi shut her mouth. "If you're done reminiscing over this Sesshomaru's person, hand me those books so I can read them and take them into my custody."

"You can look and read, but these are not permanently yours Sesshomaru-sama, these book belong to me," softly spoke Sachi in a warning tone not much unlike the daiyoukai's one voice of warning across from her.

The inu lord fluidly stood to tower over the girl across the bonfire. "They are the rightful property of the heir to Inu no Tashio, and Lord of the West. They belong to this Sesshomaru ningen."

Sachi glowered at the ordering manner of the male across from her; she was not intimidated by his power or his linage. "These were my otoo-san's, and then left them to my okaa-san, who then left them to me at her death. You want them youkai, come and get them." And Sachi held out the single journal tauntingly, egging on the lord to take it forcibly from her.

Sesshomaru went to do so, but a certain houshi got in the way. "Now, now…this isn't the time, or place for this. It's been a long day for most of us, and Sachi needs her healing rest. So I suggest we all sleep and wait till morning to discuss this matter."

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from lowly ningen," droned the Western youkai lord, eyes never wavering from Sachi as she continued to taunt him with the book in her hand.

Miroku grinned nervously. "This is more of a request then an order My Lord. We…lowly ningen need rest; especially Sachi and Rin, one being wounded and the other young and all. Fighting amongst ourselves now would serve no purpose..."

The houshi's words died in the wind, and nothing but deafening silence replaced it. Breaking the silence however, was the whoosh of Sesshomaru's haori sleeves, as he strode to the young woman-child of only half Japanese heritage. From her outstretched hand he snatched the single journal before disappearing into the night.

The Hentai houshi sighed deeply relieved no blood was shed. "Now I suggest we all sleep."

No one really wanted to, but no one really had anything else to do, so none argued. Every individual took up space near the camp fire to say warm through the night. Rin lay near Ahun with a blanket tucked around her; Miroku and Sango snuggled next to each other. While Sachi slept in a light sleeping bag with Shippo next to her, and her hanyou protector in a tree staying vigilant in the safe carding of his miko.

A/N: Whoowee…that was a long chapter…AND THERE NOTHING REALLY HAPPENING! Well there is some things happening, I mean…who would pass up the opportunity to play with both our favorite inu brothers' hair? I know I wouldn't and I'm sure there's other girl who would love the opportunity as well. But I hope u all enjoyed this long, filler like chapter. this will pick up soon in the next chapter…kinda (snickers evilly). Bye!

BLAZE

DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW!! I WANT REIVEWS PPL!!


	34. The Unblessed Masquerade

Disclaimer: this is getting tiring cuz we all know I don't own Inuyasha

'_Single quotes' are thoughts_

"_Double quotes" are English_

**Bold- inner youkai talking among other things**

**Last Time:**

"This is more of a request then an order My Lord. We…lowly ningen need rest; especially Sachi and Rin, one being wounded and the other young and all. Fighting amongst ourselves now would serve no purpose..."

The houshi's words died in the wind, and nothing but deafening silence replaced it. Breaking the silence however, was the whoosh of Sesshomaru's haori sleeves, as he strode to the young woman-child of only half Japanese heritage. From her outstretched hand he snatched the single journal before disappearing into the night.

The Hentai houshi sighed deeply relieved no blood was shed. "Now I suggest we all sleep."

No one really wanted to, but no one really had anything else to do, so none argued. Every individual took up space near the camp fire to say warm through the night. Rin lay near Ahun with a blanket tucked around her; Miroku and Sango snuggled next to each other. While Sachi slept in a light sleeping bag with Shippo next to her, and her hanyou protector in a tree staying vigilant in the safe carding of his miko.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 34-The Unblessed Masquerade**

"Rin, wake the miko," spoke a stern monotone voice through the slumber Sachi lay in.

Before the miko could really connect the words, she was suddenly leapt upon by a small warm lump, shocking her from her sleep. Blinking her sleep hazed eyes in confusion; Sachi looked over her shoulder to find a grinning Rin.

With a sleepy smile the fire haired teen gave a mumbled, "Good morning."

"Good Morning Sachi-sama," chirped the cheery child from where she was draped over the miko's side. "Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to wake you, now you're awake!"

"Hai…that I am," mumbled an exhausted miko as she yawned. "You can get up now Rin-chan; I won't go back to sleep."

The young girl scurried to her feet and watched with her warm lively eyes as Sachi roused herself from her sleeping bag and stretched her sore body. Her body was still ached from the fight she had with her once employers. It didn't bother Sachi much, but the wounds on her thighs were making themselves painfully known. Ignoring her wounds though, the young modern day shrine maiden looked around to find her friends as well as Jaken scurrying around whether packing up or finishing their breakfast.

Snuffing a yawn with her hand Sachi spoke tiredly to her companions. "Is there a hot spring nearby, or some kind of water source?"

A rustle of leaves from the forest's canopy caught Sachi's keen youkai attention. And from said foliage fell a red clad hanyou startling the miko so much she stumbled back with a cry, only to end up on her butt on the ground.

"Don't do that Inuyasha! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!"

The obnoxious young man just grinned as if his mission had been achieved. "There's a secluded hot spring that way," and Inuyasha pointed southeast. "Its not even a hundred feet away, so we'll know if you get yourself into trouble again."

Sachi huffed as she took to her feet and grabbed her toiletries and some of her clothing from Hot Topic that she bought oh so long ago. "I'd be more worried about the youkai and ningen that come my way," and Sachi gave all the males of the camp a piercing fiery stare of warning, her gaze landing lastly on a Hentai houshi before she headed on her way.

"Miko," frigidly spoke a voice the miko knew only to well, and it halted her in her tracks. The said girl turned to face the youkai lord that had spoken to her. "What did this Sesshomaru say about your ridiculous attire?"

Sachi scowled at the ground, too tired to have an argument with the pompous ass that called himself Sesshomaru-sama. "That my clothes were to revealing; I don't have anything else though."

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, Miko," firmly declared the daiyoukai as he stood up and lifted the large box from Sachi's things. "Do not presume to think that I have not noticed you carrying around a kimono. You will wear this, and if not acceptable you will wear what your Lord provides for you."

Sachi leered at the foreboding ivory box. "You're not my Lord."

"I am if you want to live to see the next day onna."

The young woman-child still remained motionless as she stared at the box held out to her by the magenta striped hand. She didn't want to wear it, yet did, but she knew she had no choice when Sesshomaru was involved. Still though, she did not take it, but remained staring.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself Miko."

Her brows creased in a scowl and lips drawn down in a frown, Sachi snatched the box. "Fine," she spat setting down her normal cloths and disappearing in the direction of the hot spring.

"That was new," mumbled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sat himself back down against the tree he deemed his. "How so little brother?"

The inu-hanyou crossed his arms over his chest still staring after the unique and perplexing Sachi. "Sachi doesn't normally let herself be bullied into something; she doesn't without a fight anyway. Yet you did it so easily."

The older inu eyed the younger with hard amber orbs. "A free spirited creature such as that miko needs to be treated with an iron will. It deems apparent that you lack this quality, Inuyasha."

Said hanyou turned swiftly on the daiyoukai. "I have an iron will you fucking asshole; I just don't use it around Sachi! I get enough unneeded conflict without it!!"

"SIT!!" rang out Sachi's voice from the hot spring, along with the sound of splashing water. "No swearing in front Rin, Inuyasha!"

Shippo, leaping from a giggling Sango's shoulder, stared into the hanyou shaped depression laughing uncontrollably. "Yea, this is where that iron will gets you!" And the young orange haired kitsune continued to snicker at the sat inu-hanyou.

"Shippppoooo…"seethed an irate voice from the ground. "You little…I'll clobber you!" And from his crater Inuyasha leapt and raced after a half laughing, half crying kit.

"Shippo does have a point," commented Sango as she pet Kirara who lay purring in her companion's arms. "Inuyasha's stubborn and iron will does get him sat."

Miroku grinned as he watched the inu and kitsune race noisily around the camp. "Don't forget Inuyasha's cursing mouth. What was the threat Kagome-chan used to get Inuyasha to stop swearing in front of children?"

"Clean out his mouth out with soup; is that the one," spoke up Sachi as he strode through the forest's underbrush.

"Hai," agreed the handsome houshi still staring at the rowdy pair. "That's the one."

Sango turned to her female companion to say something, but words were lost to her at the image Sachi presented. "Sachi-chan…" gapped the taijiya.

"Nani?" inquired the miko as she rung out her long and wet copper colored hair as she stared at her taijiya friend. "Sango?" asked the young onna again perplexed by the strange look Sango gave her.

"Sachi…" murmured the warrior onna again. "You're gorgeous!"

A sudden blush painted the shrine maiden's cheeks ruby.

All eyes turned to said miko and all mouths dropped, but Sesshomaru's of course. While every one's eyes were wide in fascinated shock, the inu lord's eyes were hard and calculating. In then awed silence of her companions Sachi moved her weight from one foot to the other while playing with her kimono sleeve in uncomfortable silence.

"Don't stare," she murmured sheepishly staring at the ground. "It's impolite."

All pairs of eyes averted themselves. All except Sesshomaru's ice flaked honey gaze that is. He remained silent and staring at the modern girl with eyes unreadable and blank expression.

"You're beautiful Sachi-sama," cheered Rin as she attached herself to the young woman's legs. "Rin thinks you look like a goddess in that kimono!"

"Arigatou Rin-chan," smiled Sachi as she kneeled down and balanced herself on her guinta. "This was my okaa-san's kimono; given to her by my otoo-san."

The young brunette child ran her small hand over the golden orange silk with an arrangement of fall colored leaves of silk sown into the material. "It's so pretty and the perfect colors to match the fall season," murmured Rin as she continued to admire the garment. "Rin wishes she had a nice kimono like this."

The modern miko lightly patted the young girl's head. "Perhaps your Sesshomaru-sama will have a special one made for you; one far more beautiful for a young woman under the Western Lord's care."

Rin beamed up at the crimson haired teen, stars sparkling in her coffee gaze. "Rin can't wait to be older!"

Sachi stood as the young girl continued to cling to her leg affectionately. "Shall we go then?" asked Sachi as she purposely ignored the flabbergasted Inuyasha as he glanced continually at her with loving and lust filled amber orbs.

All nodded their heads or gave a soft "hai," while Sesshomaru rose from his seat with liquid grace and even a bored "Hn," as his answer.

"Ahun," said the lord in his silky tone, and the gentle two headed dragon surged to their feet as their strong muscles flexed beneath the brown scales. "Jaken, mount Ahun and take the reins. Rin, you ride Ahun. Kitsune…"

Shippo cringed as he was pinned to his place with Sesshomaru's emotionless stare. "H-Hai?"

"You may ride with Rin. We need not wear out your only means of fast transportation."

Understanding the green eyed Shippo leapt from Kirara's back to the ground by Ahun, and grinned up at Rin with a small red hint to his cheeks.

"Miko," interrupted Sesshomaru from Sachi's placing Shippo by Rin. "Come."

Sachi instantly disliked the order; the way the inuyoukai said it made her uneasy. But she knew better then to argue with him. So taking a deep breath to calm her rising temper, the fiery miko walked, half-limped her way calmly and ladylike to Sesshomaru's side.

"You called My Lord?"

Without even glancing at her he spoke. "You are to travel with me."

Sachi raised a single brow in question. "Okay, but how are we traveling?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, course if he had it would have been droned out by Sachi's sudden scream of surprise as she rose into the air. The inu lord had conjured up his cloud without even notifying the miko of the sudden movement. Seeing the cloud at her feet and the departing ground Sachi did the only thing that came to mind then, she panicked. And in doing so she clasped onto the most solid and closest thing possible. That of course, ended up being the armor plated daiyoukai by her side.

Feeling the cold metal beneath her grasping hands; the smooth silk against her cheek, and the feather soft fur Sesshomaru wore, Sachi knew instantaneously she had crossed a very deadly line.

Gazing up with anxious wide eyes, Sachi blushed and shivered simultaneously for two reasons. One: Sachi was clinging to a very handsome youkai male who was supposed to be masquerading as her mate. Number two reason: said daiyoukai was staring down at her from the corner of his golden eye with a brow raised. The stoic male was a very intimidating figure, and Sachi lurched back relinquishing her hold on the tall inu lord.

"GO…MEEENN!!" cried out a nervous miko, but her cried out apology formed into a scream of fear as Sachi stepped backward to meet only nothingness and fall further backward off the cloud.

"SACHI!!" screamed Inuyasha as he watched on as his miko began to fall.

However, to everyone's extreme surprise, Sachi's descent to the ground was halted by none other then a strong, pale and striped arm. Sesshomaru had caught Sachi around the waist before she had plummeted to her doom. And at that realization, Sachi she took notice of the close proximity, a blushed burned on her face. Gold clashed with emerald and everything became as motionless as stone.

The anxious hanyou saw this and anger replaced the worry, as he stared daggers at his elder half-brother. "Oi, Sesshomaru! Get your lousy hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled from Kirara's back.

The stoic daiyoukai lord turned his amber spheres to the younger inu. "Would you have preferred me to let the onna fall?"

Inuyasha mumbled inaudibly as he scowled at his pure blooded brother, with his woman in the curve of his arm.

"It's alright Inu-kun," Sachi spoke as she giggled nervously as she situated herself at Sesshomaru's side. She found it difficult to do so when the iron hold Sesshomaru had her in didn't relinquish. She looked up at the inu-youkai sheepishly. "Arigatou…Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn," came his nonchalant answer, but he soon turned to look down at the crimson haired miko. "If you must, you may hold onto this Sesshomaru."

The blush on the girl's cheeks flamed to life even more at that. "T-That's alright My Lord. I'll just sit down and place my legs over the side; lean against you leg if I have to," she said with a grin, and did exactly as she said, but took off her guinta first.

"Umm…" droned Sachi after a minute of silence. "Sesshomaru-sama?" No answer or acknowledgment of her speaking was directed at Sachi, so she chose to continue. "Why exactly am I riding with you on your cloud thing?"

Agitated amber eyes finally stared down at her after her inquiry. "For image miko, we have traveled far faster then anticipated. We are entering my lands, so you will play the part of this Sesshomaru's intended. "

A vicious growl came from Inuyasha on Kirara's back, while Sachi made a face as she turned away from the pompous daiyoukai lord. The disgruntled look earned the young miko a wave of giggles from Shippo and Rin. Course they may not of knowing the real reason behind it, Rin less then Shippo did anyway.

"Shippo-chan?" murmured Rin as she turned toward the kit behind her; she didn't even notice the blush on Shippo's face. "Don't you think Sesshomaru-sama, and Sachi-sama would make a good couple?"

The question was not voice in a complete whisper, but neither was it voiced loudly. However, both youkai, and hanyou heard it crystal clear. The reactions to Rin's words were varied. Inuyasha's reaction was shocked sputtering as he gawked wide eyed at the naïve little girl. Shippo was laughing hysterically, while Jaken had became stone still in utter shock. Sachi, who sat by said lord's side, sat motionless and stiff in astonishment, blinking in quick secession. Slowly looking up at the daiyoukai, she found Sesshomaru as expressionless as if Rin hadn't uttered a single word on the matter.

Bowing her head once more to hide the arising blush, the emerald-indigo eyed miko sighed deeply. _"This is going to be more _difficult_ then I expected," _she muttered out in English. _"This pompous ass is absolutely impossible!"_

"_What did this Sesshomaru say about complaining onna? And refrain from insulting your mate, or is punishment required?"_

Sachi scowled as she darted her eyes up to the male. _"I wasn't complaining I was making an obser…vation…" _trailed the miko as she realized she was taking in English…**with Sesshomaru! **_"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN ENGLISH SESSHOMARU!!"_

The inu-youkai remained motionless and expressionless as he answered in his flat yet silky voice and native tongue. "My Captain is one to travel to many places. He knows many foreign languages and has taught this Sesshomaru English along with others."

"Oh," murmured Sachi cocking her head to the side as she stared up at him, then averted her eyes to sigh and stare straight ahead. "Now I can't curse you in English; there goes my fun. But I'd really like to meet this Captain character."

"I think we all would," added Sango surprising them that she was able to hear with her ningen ears over the wind.

"You will meet him tonight at the meeting I will call to order," answered Sesshomaru eyes still staring straight forward.

All ended the conversation there, and all eyes resorted to staring straight ahead and over the scenery stretched out before them. The day progressed slowly, no one spoke more then a few sentences, and soon the burning orb in the sky was beginning to set. Sachi had always loved the setting and dawning sun, and in the modern era they were always missed. The silence and serenity though was soothing here, no cars and smog; it was very relaxing. She never noticed that she was half dozing and leaning against Sesshomaru's muscled leg till she heard Shippo's voice.

"Wow, would you look at that," the kit murmured awed.

The miko opened her eyes and her breath was taken from her at the beauty set before her. With the sun setting and the rising moon in the sky, the palace that was the House of the West shown majestically. Its tremendous splendor was breathtaking in the twilight, almost as if it was too good to be true. The mix of white plaster walls and the darkly stained wood gave the place a sense of mystery and power. In an open valley it stood atop a natural rise; in the center of the protective rock walls the palace resided, the grounds covered in beautiful and colorful foliage and decorations. At the base of the large hill was the Village of the West, not a bustling town, but not a small place either, but incredibly taken care of.

"It's gorgeous," breathed Sachi.

Sesshomaru remained impassive, most likely used to his home's splendor. "This is the great Western House of Moon; built by the Inu no Tashio himself in the beginning of his long rain."

All nodded, too awe struck to speak. Course Inuyasha was more so in awe, being that this would have been the place he would have been raised had his otoo-san lived.

"Rise onna," ordered the Lord of the Western lands as he glided toward the courtyard of the palace.

Sachi quickly did so knowing first impressions would be the most important. Slipping on her guinta, the fiery haired young woman stood stationary and lady-like at her lord's side. Within the next few minutes the group was landing in the courtyard with the guards lining up to greet their lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama," spoke the guards in perfect unison, the navy crescent moon clear on their armored chests.

The inu daiyoukai ignored his guards as he turned to the imp on Ahun's back. "Jaken, take Ahun to the stables and tell the servants to prepare guest rooms for everyone. You know the requirements," and Sesshomaru was off striding forward with his large stride.

The group followed silently as the guards murmured about the appearances of the ningen houshi, and taijiya, along with surprising appearance of the hanyou prince Inuyasha. But none were quite as bad as the insults and inquiry flown at the ningen girl trailing after their Lord so pristine and ladylike. Sachi would have had dismembered them if it wasn't for the fact that they were Sesshomaru's guards, and it would blow her cover. And it could have been the hard look the inu male had given her from the corner of his eye as they strode down the palace's halls.

"My Lords!!" exclaimed a very excited voice, but to Sachi she couldn't find where the voice was coming from and became greatly confused. "So good to see you both home!!"

Inuyasha scowled cross-eyed as he stared at the flea attached to his nose. "This ain't my home Myoga, Edo is my home. Now get off my nose before I flatten you!"

The old flea youkai did as he was told more out of the safety of his life then taking the order, and chose to land on the perplexed miko's shoulder. "Welcome Lady, to the House of Moon. We haven't been really formally introduced. I am Myoga; faithful retainer to Inuyasha-sama."

Sachi remained staring at the four armed youkai flea till the name finally clicked in her head. "Oh! You're the cowardly flea that trailed after Touga-sama! A pleasure to meet you Myoga-san, I'm Sachi, miko of Edo, but don't tell anyone here that."

The youkai flea nodded his understanding but was wide eyed as he stared into the girl's strange eyes. "You know the Master!?"

"Iie Myoga," spoke up Sesshomaru as he glared at Sachi for saying Touga's name aloud. "She knows the Inu no Tashio through these," and he pulled out a small journal from his armor, leaving Sachi wondering on how he got it in there.

"The Master's journals!? How did Sachi-sama come by these!?"

"That is something that I would very much like to know." The old inu lord pinned the flea with a stare. "Have my court assembled in the council hall in one hour; go."

Without further delay the flea was off, and without a single goodbye.

"Follow me," ordered the frigid lord and led the group down a much decorated hall; paintings of all the battles Sesshomaru and Touga had partaken in. "This will be the houshi and taijiya's room," and Sesshomaru elegantly gestured to a pair of shoji doors. "Inuyasha, your room is two more doors down, on your right."

The hanyou nodded but still stood by Sachi's side reluctant to leave it. "Where is Sachi staying?"

"Where else should the onna be if not in this Sesshomaru's chambers. She is after all my mate."

Inuyasha snarled as he grew rigid. "If that were true I'd kill you here and now," he seethed through razor sharp fangs.

Sesshomaru stared down at his younger sibling unfazed as always. "Be outside your rooms in an hour for the meeting. If you are not, you will not be at the council." And taking up his long stride once more, the silver haired elder inu brother strode down the hall to stop before a pair of sliding door with landscapes painted on both panels. Pushing them aside, Sesshomaru stepped aside for Sachi to enter the elaborate room of the Lord of the West.

The room was simple in structure, but what was in it was dressed in a way for the very nobility that Sesshomaru was. The lone desk set out on the side of the room was mostly neat with but still littered with papers. There was a sturdy free standing wardrobe up against the opposite wall from the desk. Not far from the wardrobe were two T-shaped stands that carried a woman's more formal kimono, and the other carrying a man's more leisure but elaborate house wear.

Sachi's emerald eyes were soon drawn to the large bed placed in the center of the room. It was large enough for two people and arranged with pillows and detailed blankets of patterned silk and such. Sachi gulped nervously as a blush warmed her face.

"Sesshomaru…" murmured a hesitant miko staring at the lord as he slide close the main door. "Do we really have to share the same bed?"

He didn't answer as he went to the back doors and pushed one open, only to seat himself in the doorway. His lack of an answer was Sachi's answer and she understood it completely. They had to share the same bed if they wanted to keep this farce courting secret.

Sachi sighed deeply.

"A servant will come to help you with the kimono," spoke Sesshomaru abruptly as his golden eyes left the garden to eye the ebony kimono with white mums covering it in a beautiful random pattern.

The miko only nodded, remaining stationary where she stood. The awkward silence grew as neither lord nor miko spoke, but to Sachi's supreme pleasure a young servant girl knocked and entered the room.

Seeing the lord of the house in the room she gasped in shock. "My deepest apologies My Lord, I thought only the Lady was in here," she said from her deep bow.

Sesshomaru returned his ice flaked gaze to the silent garden, uttering not a word. Sachi glared after him, but smiled at the distraught youkai girl. She appeared only to be a year or so younger then Sachi, but she doubted that was true.

"It's alright," Sachi encouraged with a polite encouraging smile. "You weren't interrupting anything, and Sesshomaru's just being grumpy; ignore him."

"Onna," almost snarled the irritated lord as he gave Sachi a smoldering look. "Watch your tongue."

Sachi suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out, but she thought telling him would be better; in English of course. When she did, he only glared further, but the young onna just turned back to the bowing servant. "Are you here to help me with my kimono?"

The servant girl rose and nodded. "Hai My Lady, if we don't hurry we won't have you read for the council meeting." And the young youkai girl with her mint green eyes gestured to the hanging kimono.

Sachi followed hesitant. If she was to get dressed, was Sesshomaru going to sit there the whole time. The miko hoped that wasn't the case, but logically she knew it to be true. So after a little over half an hour, Sachi was dressed in her kimono, her flaming hair up in a not too fancy array of gold hair pins.

The servant girl soon left and Sachi resorted to sitting at another open door to the garden. She was half in meditation when she felt it graze her miko senses. It was a youkai, there was no doubt, and it was very strong, almost as strong as Sesshomaru. But what confused Sachi was that somehow she couldn't shack off the feeling that she knew this daiyoukai's aura.

Sachi turned to the ever so silent Sesshomaru_. "Sesshomaru do you feel that? The new aura coming this way at a fascinating speed?"_ she asked in English.

"What you sense is the Captain; he has been out on an assignment and is returning," answered the inu lord in his velvety yet cold voice. "You will meet him at the meeting when he arrives. Now come, it is time for the council meeting."

Sachi rose with liquid grace and followed her so called mate out the door. She followed behind as they strode to meet her companions. But still the miko could not throw off the feeling that she had some how met the owner of the aura speeding toward them. That was what worried the fiery unblessed girl the most.

'_From where though?'_ she asked herself as she met up with her friend and together they found their way to the council hall.

The doors were quickly opened for Sesshomaru and the party following behind him. They were the last to enter by the looks of it, and all eyes of Sesshomaru's court were staring at them. Sachi noticed several pairs of hostile eyes, but there were just merely intrigued glances as well. Once the Lord himself had placed himself at the head of the low table and atop his cushion, Sachi did the same. She just remained staring forward as the other sat themselves at her back, silent and uneasy.

"Forgive me if I'm bold My Lord," spoke up an armored male youkai two seats from the Lord of the house. "But why are there ningen here and Inuyasha-sama?"

"That, Wazamono is a good question," spoke Sesshomaru. "And one that first must be directed to the onna at my side," the inu lord gestured to Sachi who bowed her head to the table. "Her name is Sachi, and she is to be my mate, you will treat her with the respect that her station gives her. And Inuyasha, the houshi and taijiya, along with the young kitsune are her companions and bodyguards."

The room full of daiyoukai looked shocked at their lord, but said nothing though their eyes said otherwise. The bulk of the looks was hostile at the news, and was directed at Sachi who remained unfazed and as stone faced as Sesshomaru. Others were merely confused on the sudden change in decision but none of them said anything.

"And what of the war plans My Lord," spoke another armored male. He may have directed the question at Sesshomaru, but his ruby eyes remained staring at Sachi in a not to friendly calculating manner. Those eyes and silky ebon hair reminded the young miko only to well of Naraku, the monster she never met. "We must decide quickly if we are to plan a surprise attack on So'unga." The man's statement got a loud of nods and murmurs of agreement after that.

Sesshomaru even with his facade in place, Sachi saw that his eyes flicker with irritation and ire. Sachi chose to put in her statement then. So she raised her hand that lay in her sleeve and cleared her throat politely as possible. Everything went quiet, eyes direct at the origination of the sound. The fire haired girl looked up at her lord from the corner of her swirl eye for permeation to speak. Sesshomaru didn't nod his head but did look Sachi up and down, and her eyes became the color of dark plum.

Raising her head slowly she gave the room a fang filled grin, shocking them all with her fangs and new cat like orbs. "Forgive me for interrupting…"

"Kekon," roughly spoke the Naraku like youkai who was in fact in inu, though seemed more like a spider.

"Kekon," said Sachi as she tasted the name on her tongue, and it tasted just like it stood for...a blood stain. "Its suites you, but if you will permit me I would like to say something." Before Kekon gave or declined permission, Sachi continued nonetheless. "A warrior eager for battle is a warrior eager to die. When the rich wage war, it is the poor who die gentlemen. Remember these things, and find their meaning and we all will rest easier."

The room looked surprisingly at the young onna that spoke logical wisdom and wisdom that they have heard from someone before. The majority of the room nodded in understand and their respect for the young lady growing. Kekon on the other hand, his hatred for the female only grew.

"If that is all that needs to be said, let us begin the discussion on the coming threat," spoke up Sesshomaru as he let his molten eyes wander over his men.

A younger looking inu dressed in black armor bowed his golden crown to his lord. "Should we not wait for the Captain? He should be returning shortly Sesshomaru-sama."

The inu lord blinked slowly, showing off his red lids. "There is no need; he is here."

As Sesshomaru's words died, the doors at the end of the council room were hastily pushed open.

"Gomen for being late, some baka low level youkai decided I looked like an easy meal," chuckled the newly arrived Captain. "My apologies My Lord…" droned the inu Captain as his eyes saw the strange ningen, yet youkai like female by his Lord's side.

Sachi's now emerald-indigo eyes never left him as overwhelming fury rose up in those beautiful yet very unique orbs. This man was the last person she planned on seeing here.

"YOU!!"

A/N: yea, another chapter done! hope u like the cliffy, guess if you want to and let me know. I want to see what u all come up with. But I do hope u enjoyed this chapter, I had to rewrite it cuz I wasn't happy with some of it, so yea enjoy.

Cheers,

BLAZE

DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW! I WANT REVIEWS!! pleeease :D


	35. Fighting Fire with Unblessed Fire

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha i'm afraid...my life's a total drag...

**Last Time:**

"A warrior eager for battle is a warrior eager to die. When the rich wage war, it is the poor who die gentlemen. Remember these things, and find their meaning and we all will rest easier."

The room looked surprisingly at the young onna that spoke logical wisdom and wisdom that they have heard from someone before. The majority of the room nodded in understand and their respect for the young lady growing. Kekon on the other hand, his hatred for the female only grew.

"If that is all that needs to be said, let us begin the discussion on the coming threat," spoke up Sesshomaru as he let his molten eyes wander over his men.

A younger looking inu dressed in black armor bowed his golden crown to his lord. "Should we not wait for the Captain? He should be returning shortly Sesshomaru-sama."

The inu lord blinked slowly, showing off his red lids. "There is no need; he is here."

As Sesshomaru's words died, the doors at the end of the council room were hastily pushed open.

"Gomen for being late, some baka low level youkai decided I looked like an easy meal," chuckled the newly arrived Captain. "My apologies My Lord…" droned the inu Captain as his eyes saw the strange ningen, yet youkai like female by his Lord's side.

Sachi's now emerald-indigo eyes never left him as overwhelming fury rose up in those beautiful yet very unique orbs. This man was the last person she planned on seeing here.

"YOU!!"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 35-Fighting Fire With Unblessed Fire**

"YOU..." Sachi seethed fists clutching at her kimono from where they lay on her lap before she surged to her feet. "You...you abandoning wretch!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME...YOU BASTARD!!"

And no sooner had the threat left her lips; Sachi had propelled herself into a sprint in a kimono, down the length of the table. Knocking over tea and sake the like, she didn't care, her goal was and victim was the Captain. Once reaching the end of the table, Sachi leapt at the inu officer without hesitation and with sheer determination.

To shocked was the Captain to react to the disguised miko's strike. He seemed to hesitate as the raging girl's fist rained down upon his face. All he the Captain could see was the hellfire in the teen's eyes, and the likeness to someone precious to him as he hit the floor.

With a grunt from the fallen man, and the sounds of outraged gasps and snarls were the only sounds filling the room.

"Here," seethed Sachi shacking with ire as she stood above the recovering male. "Here of all places...this is where I find you after six years you cowardice inu!?"

"How dare you," growled out an ice blue haired inu daiyoukai as he stood threateningly behind Sachi. "How dare you strike out great Captain! I'll make you pay wench!!"

Sachi spun on her heel fluidly to face her brazen challenger. Her emerald-indigo eyes were blank and as frigid as the coldest winter possible. She stared down the younger inu male without even a mere hint of a flinch; she was absolutely centered and deadly serious.

"Inuyasha," roughly spoke the Ice Prince as his narrowed golden spheres took in the situation. The young hanyou prince turned to his elder half brother quiet and perplexed. "Restrain her, if she continues this she may very well kill my Captain as well as reveal her identity; now go."

The inu-hanyou didn't have to be told twice, but he still hated the fact that he was taking an order from his pompous pureblooded brother. Still Inuyasha leapt into the crowd diving and pivoting around the court officials. Finally he came up behind his miko, while she concentrated on the baka inu-male with blue hair. With his stealth and strength, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sachi, instantly restraining her.

"Let go of me," she cried as she began kicking and screaming for release, all the while clawing at the retreating Captain. "Let go of me Inuyasha! I'm not done with him yet!! That man has a lot to pay for!!"

Inuyasha growled in pain as Sachi struck him in the stomach with her wild elbow, but still he didn't let go as he made his way back to Sesshomaru.

"Just cool it Sachi!" he growled out. "The Captain's done jackshit to you! You just met the guy for Kami's sake!!"

The girl's struggles halted abruptly, just as the hanyou came to a stop by Sesshomaru's unmoving side. Sachi's breath came in small gasps, with her head bowed while strands of escaped hair fell forward. The onna's face was totally eclipsed now behind the smoldering bangs of fire; all eyes were on her even before she uttered her raspy, rough and venomous words.

"Why," Sachi spat out softly. "Why did you leave?"

The Captain now standing at the end of the long, now disarrayed table, just stared. He stared at the table, the walls, even the ceiling or other court member. Never once as seconds pasted did the inu youkai Captain look at the girl with his hair and eye color.

A growl came from Sachi at his silence. "I asked why!?" she shouted lurching forward only to be restrained by Inuyasha's unyielding arms. Her eyes were pleading, fighting off tears of rage as well as deep pain. "I asked why...otoo-san; why did you leave me and okaa-san..."

A shocked hushed silence settled over the room. Many pairs of eyes looked between the two very alike, practically identical figures. The spitting image of each other, so there could be no doubt of why, but doubts did remain. And as emerald-indigo orbs clashed dangerously, the stare was shattered by the rising lord.

"This is the vital time that introductions should be given," stated a calm and unmoved Sesshomaru. "Captain Takani Genken, meet your one and only daughter; Takani Sachi."

No doubts remained now; not with Sesshomaru-sama bolding stating the truth.

Inuyasha still holding a now angrily shacking emotionally distraught miko looked between the inu Captain and the unblessed girl. "Sachi...you said your otoo-san was dead. And now the Captain turns out to be that very man, and alive no less! Why the hell did you lie to me!?"

"I didn't lie," snorted Sachi as she glared at the hanyou male to keep back the persistent tears. "I never said he was dead, I just said he was gone. Left with the sun one day; his things packed and said goodbye to me with a pained smile on his face. The setting sun shining behind him, like a halo upon his head making his hair look like it caught fire. I stared at his back as he left me and okaa-san, shutting the door harshly behind him. That was the last time I saw him; the first clear image I have of my old man is of his back as he walked away from me. And more curling to the point..." Sachi trailed as she finally lifted her eyes back to Genken. "You left me standing there devastated...just when I turned six years old. How heartless does one have to be to leave their child on their sixth birthday...some present you gave me otoo-san."

Genken say the near limitless rage that rested in Sachi's jeweled gaze, heard it in the venomous way she called him father. He also saw the near crushing weight of incurable sorrow and sadness that his abandonment had caused. Sachi body shook with the held back emotions she so wished to release, but too prideful to do so. Translating this, the fire haired inu averted his eyes to the table and the trickle of wasted sake soaking into the floor panels.

"Hai," he finally said breaking the pregnant silence after Sachi's pasted revealed. "I abandoned you both, and I apologize even if it is meaningless now. I've regretted it every moment that I've lived, even when I had my reason, it didn't keep me from feeling the tremendous weight of guilt." Genken looked up at his still trembling daughter who stared at him with contempt and sorrow. "I'll regret it the rest of my life too, and I would do anything for you to forgive me, but you won't forgive me; you never will."

"You're beyond forgiving old man," blatantly and frigidly stated Sachi as she shrugged off Inuyasha's arms. "But perhaps redemption shall be your salvation...who's to say," sneered Sachi before facing the inu lord at her side. "My Lord, I challenge Captain Takani to a duel. I will fight him, with or without your permission," with that the onna bowed deeply but not fully.

Sesshomaru who stood eyeing the young woman-child demanded everyone's attention. Though no expression showed on he's face, all knew he was debating the outcome of the duel. Course, the court itself though the lady was utterly mad for challenging a Captain of an army and daiyoukai at that. All were positive that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it, the girl was a weak mortal...well she gave off the impression she was ningen, but the eyes and fangs kept them all confused. Still the answer would be obvious to everyone in the room.

"You may."

Everyone gapped and gasped in shock, all but the group at Sesshomaru's back. The strange assembly of individuals were not shocked, merely concerned.

Sesshomaru turned his crescent mooned face toward his dumbfounded Captain's. "The onna challenges you to a duel, do you except the challenge Captain Takani?"

Genken stared between the emotionless lord and his even more emotionless daughter. _'She can't be serious,'_ he asked himself, but found that his ever stubborn girl was as resolute as she always was. _"Are you sure about this Sachi? One wrong move and I could very well kill you," _stated the taiyoukai Captain in English.

Sachi grinned a sinister half smile that mirrored Sesshomaru's death smile. Ice filled the air, as fire burned in everyone's veins as the scent of bloodlust fumigated the air, nearly suffocating all; it came...from Sachi.

"I will return in five minutes prepared it the appropriate attire," and the unblessed miko padded silently away and was gone from sight.

"Ahh shit," breathed Inuyasha as he watched the miko go, his comment drawing Genken's attention and was soon by him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his place upon his cushion.

The inu-hanyou looked from door to his friend, to his brother and finally to a perplexed Captain by his side. "You know the last time you saw Sachi battle; the youkai mantis, remember?"

"I remember that," burst out Sango as she gracefully stood. "We pitted Sachi against that mantis to test what she had learned. She slew it with very little trouble or effort for that matter. Why do you ask Inuyasha?"

"Because..." trailed the inu eared young man. "Do you remember what she was wearing and what she reminded us of?"

A pause of thought overcame the group of close friends. The ningen didn't remember, but Shippo did as he suddenly perked up with a smile as he leapt upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She looked like an assassin! Wasn't that what you thought she looked like Inuyasha?"

Genken gapped at that, emerald orbs wide as coins. "An assassin?! Sachi!?"

Inuyasha glanced up at Geken and nodded his head, his golden eyes returning to the door. "Now you guys get to so see that beast a second time, it'll be my thirst." Inuyasha fully turned to the Captain now, stern and deadly serious. "Give it your all Captain. You give an inch against Sachi, and she'll rip you to ribbons before you see it coming."

A hushed silence hung over the crowd of youkai and the few ningen. It wasn't long though till it was broken by the harsh throwing open of the shoji door. Striding into the room in the process of tying her fiery red mane back with a black strip of leather, was none other then Sachi herself. She stopped right in front of them all as her arms fell to her side as she stood there in her tattered ebony gi and cream hakama, complete with battle slippers and inu katana. She didn't look at any of them, eyes hidden behind onyx colored lids and crimson hair.

"Sachi..." Genken whispered astonished by the sudden change in his daughter. "What happened to the lively and cheery child I knew?"

Looking up, all found the emerald-indigo spheres had become a deep shade of plum, and the girl's face set in an emotionless battle ready mask. Yet some how, the comment from her father let a sad film fall over her face. It was quickly gone as quickly as it as come; leaving everyone wondering if that little flicker of sorrow was even there at all.

"The daughter you knew died half a month after you left. At age six the life loving Sachi died and become this empty shell before you; a hollow remnant of something that once was."

Genken stared on in horror. _'What happened to you to make you into this tortured unblessed creature, Sachi...?'_ he thought feeling his heart throb and ache at the possibilities.

Sachi saw the question and the hesitation shine painfully in the older inu's eyes. "You want to know what happened to me don't you old man. No need to ask, I'll tell you how everything just piled up and became one unfathomable burden nearly unbearable to bare."

All eyes stared onto the bloodletting girl. Everyone was intrigued and slightly disturbed by the mere slip of a girl. She commanded attention even if it was unwontedly given to her from the taiyoukai court.

_"I don't want the others to hear this so I will speak to you in English,"_ Sachi started as she stared sternly up at her sire. _"Not half a month after you left father, I came home to find my mother mauled to dead on our floor; her heart ripped from her chest. The killer was hidden in the shadows and attacked me as well, but I evaded the insistent, but not unscathed. Ever since then I pounced from orphanage and foster home; some a haven from the hell I lived, some a new version of hell themselves. But every...single...time," _droned out Sachi as she seethed with pent up wrath. _"That monster...that youkai that hunted me killed them all, slaughtered them, leaving me to run some more; always running. After a series of events my inner youkai power was released, within my school. That school was a slaughter house and painted crimson with the slain's blood. At age fourteen I was living on the streets, fighting to stay alive everyday, when I knew my life meant very little and was worth even less. Soon though my fighting skills were found out by a yakuza gang. From then on I was hired as an assassin, killing mere troublesome nobodies to CEOs and politicians with the skills that were engraved in my body by your training. Year of that and there was nearly nothing left of me to salvage of that sweet, innocent, blessed girl. I moved on my own though, drifting; a rurouni in a way. It was by that path that I ended up here, and now here you are standing before me old man, as a great daiyoukai Captain to the powerful Sesshomaru-sama of the West. Fate led me to you, the very man that cursed my life the instant he walked out of it! Now I'm going to make you pay for every second of misery you caused me!!"_

Genken could only gap in devastation, eyes wide in his terror of the undeniable truth. "Rose...is dead then...and you were left with no one to depend on," he whispered as he looked brokenly at his child then to his clawed hands. "I'm so sorry Sachi...no one should go through such misfortune; gomen nasai."

"Your apologies mean nothing old man," snapped Sachi though all could see that she may very well might want to forgive the unforgivable. She raised a wrapped finger and arm to point at the man that gave her life, and took it away as much as the monster that hunted her. "I have waited all my life to fight you and show you that the love of a wife and child were wasted on you! NOW FIGHT ME!!"

"Not here onna," interrupted Sesshomaru in an ordering manner like always. "I do not need you destroying my palace. You will fight my Captain outside." And he walked to the doors on their left to reveal a large open courtyard beyond the open doors.

Preceding the lord was Sachi, and Captain Takani. Following them was the Sachi's friends and Sesshomaru's rather intrigued court. Taking their place opposite each other on the stone courtyard, Sachi and the inu youkai stared blankly at each other. The both of them appeared to be ready for battle, though Genken was hesitant no doubt to fight is own daughter, it was obvious that Sachi was not even the slightest hesitant of that fact.

Genken sighed deeply. "How do you want to do this? Till death...till first blood or-"

"Unconsciousness," flatly interrupted the young feminine version of the Captain. "I'm not stupid enough to think that i can kill you and live myself. I don't really want to kill you anyways; I just want to inflict as much pain on you as possible before either you or I loose consciousness."

"Fair enough I guess," agreed the fire haired Captain as he unsheathed his katana.

The disguised miko grinned. "I knew you would agree." And the inu etched blade was drawn as well, the bandaging on Sachi's arms and fingers getting looks.

"Take your best shot my girl. Let's see how much you've improved through the years."

Sachi snarled arranging her sandaled feet appropriately. "Then let's see just how rusty, **you've** become in your old age, old man!"

And the teenage girl charged, vanishing before all their eyes.

"Where?" gasped the youkai court looking about them.

Genken looked around him with narrowed emerald eyes. "So you have speed little girl, but it'll take more then mere speed to do me in!"

"No doubt," came Sachi's whispered voice behind the Captain. "**O-too-san...**" And the assassin appearing girl performed a round kick to Genken's skull.

Skidding across the flagstone ground, the youkai Captain found his daughter in the air above him. Her bandaged hand tightened in a fist as she dived down at him from the air. Kicking it into full gear, the pony tailed inu rolled and back flipped himself out of the rage of the strike as second before it struck. The blow gave birth to stone shards, clods of dirt and earth exploding everywhere as a cloud of stone and dust reached to the night sky.

Genken rose to a standing position, coughing from the fine rock material and dust hanging in the air. His eyes though, like everyone else's were clued to the dissipating cloud. As the cloud did so, a lone figure emerged and that lone figures true strength was realized.

Sachi stood alone in a creator at least three feet deep, and width wise, it was twice her size. She merely dusted off her uninjured hand a she stepped from the hole in the ground.

"Dear Kami," breathed a yellow haired inu who appeared far younger then the rest, and smaller even in his ebony armor. "She can't be ningen if she can do that."

"She a hanyou," huffed Kekkon harshly. "Her otoo-san his Geken; just like how Inu no Taishio is Inuyasha-sama's otoo-san."

"Iie," answered Sesshomaru eyes still on Sachi and never leaving. "She is not ningen; she disguised her youkai power with a mortal husk."

The warriors looked from their Lord then to their Captain.

"Sachi..." whispered Inuyasha as he watched on useless and concerned. "Be careful..."

Genken was more then shocked at the outcome of the strike, but he kept it from showing on his face. "It'll take more then brute strength and speed to defeat me...**little hime**..." he sneered.

"Don't call me that!!" she seethed as her fists clenched. "You were the one that taught me strength and speed were good things to have, but only when used properly are they the most useful and therefore far more deadly."

"Then you remember child."

Sachi huffed angrily at the title of child. "I remember a lot of things you engraved into my brain at such a young age. I remember those things more then I remember your face. Course those book you left behind ended up being more of use then you can imagine. It really is fascinating," Sachi stated as she swept her blade around so it was parallel with the ground, place her palm on the flat butt of the hilt. "How strongly you resemble Inu no Taishio; you even have the indigo strips he had."

Gasps of shock and snarls of ire were heard from the sidelines. The whole Western Court knew that stance very well. Any inu daiyoukai would know that sword style whether from the western lands or not. It was none other then the lost style of fighting the Inu no Taishio used. To have a girl know it was a shame that could not be forgiven.

"That wretched girl," snarled Kekkon. "She dares to dishonor Inu no Taishio name by imitating his sword style!"

The young golden hair inu looked to the evil appearing inu at his side. "Maybe she picked it up not knowing it was our Great Lord's style of fighting?"

"Don't be a fool Gonzo," snarled the Naraku looked alike. "She could not have known! It's forbidden among our kind, and is lost among the ningen. Even lowly half-breeds should know even that!!"

Inuyasha gave a death growl at Kekkon's disrespecting words. "She may be hanyou, but Sachi shows more respect and warrior spirit then the likes of you could ever show, let alone comprehend! And she's your Captain's daughter, and your Lord's intended mate, so show some damn respect you swine!!"

Silence befell them all at Inuyasha's enraged words. Even the battle between the pair had halted. Genken had caught the young hanyou's last words like a shock treatment to his oversensitive system.

"NANI!!" Genken gapped at Sesshomaru. "You're mating my daughter Sesshomaru, and you didn't even bother running it by me first!!"

Sesshomaru let his golden eyes wander to his Captain. "You were on assignment Captain Takani, and I was not aware that she was yours for certain till you two met."

Both Sachi and Genken gave the inu lord a "Yeah right, sure you didn't" look.

"Proceed with your battle," Sesshomaru tonelessly said. "Or have you two concluded this duel?"

The crimson haired girl made a "Keh," sound while letting a Chestier cat grin spread across her face. "No where near being done My Lord. Let's dance War-Dog!"

"Let's my Blessed Child!"

In a whirlwind of dust they vanished from sight, and in a whirlwind of dirt and stone they collided.

Inuyasha watched on unable to speak. His hanyou eyes were barely able to keep up with the speed which Sachi and Genken fought with. To him though, the fight wasn't just a fight, it was exactly as they called it; a dance. No moved were miscalculated, no wasted movements. Even as they spun around each other in battle, it seemed like a dance that they had made up themselves. As if both otoo-san and daughter knew this whirlwind for blades and fancy footwork for centuries.

Neither seemed to lay a hit as time went by as Inuyasha and the other watched. Not once in the close courtiers fighting did either the Captain or miko land a blow. They just continued their swirling and slashing of their blades in the endless array of kicks and punches. The inu-hanyou didn't want to even blink of the off chance that he might miss something crucial. He wondered if everyone around him felt the same way, and from their wide eyes and engrossed looks found it obvious that they did.

"Sachi," he whispered worried and awestruck. _ 'To keep up that speed she must be using her daiyoukai strength, but how many seals does she have to break before that beast is unleashed,' _he asked himself; he took a step forward in worry.

"Don't interfere little brother," softly yet sternly spoke Sesshomaru from where he sat cross legged on the top of the stairs to the courtyard. "If she becomes too much to handle, and only then are you allowed to intervene. No sooner hanyou."

Inuyasha snarled, but out of frustration. If it came to that, it would be too late by then. If Sachi released her full power on them, there wouldn't be anything left of them, the second son knew that for certain. Yet the younger sibling nodded reluctantly; there was nothing he could do or change.

It was as he came to this conclusion that the screeching of protesting metal rang and vibrated the air painfully. Eyes were pinned to Sachi as she overpowered and disarmed Genken, followed by her kicking his feet out from under him. In a cloud of dust and a loud thud the inu Captain when down hard. Nothing was visible once again, there was only an outcry of pain heard before to blurs flew backwards out of the cloud of debris.

"Whose the wounded one," whispered Miroku. "I can't follow their movements Inuyasha."

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't know either, their moving so fast that even I'm having trouble following..."

Inuyasha's words trailed as the two figures appeared opposite each other. They mirrored each other; flaming hair, fierce and hard emerald eyes, but Genken was different. The Captain was on one knee, one clawed hand clutching the side of his face. Streaming through his fingers were ruby droplets of blood. Heaving for air, Genken growled deep in his chest at the standing figure half turned to him

"You have certainly grown little one," heaved the inu of war for needed air.

A chuckle rippled through the wind; it came from Sachi. She was poised with confidence and composure. She stood half turned from them all, her katana held so the blade laid flat against her arm painted up to the speckled navy sky. Her shoulders didn't heave up and down as if she was out of breath, because she wasn't. No, to everyone she looked like she had just stared the duel.

"I have certainly grown old man," snickered a darker Sachi as she slowly turned to face her opponent. "And you haven't grown quite as rusty as I thought you might, in your old age." Sachi fully facing them now, all saw to their surprise and to some people's horror a new girl standing before them.

Her eyes were a murky shade of a plum's purple skin. Flowing from beneath her painted eyes were the ebony marking, making it look like she was crying onyx tears like always. Spreading across the woman-child's pale and beautiful face was a bone chilling Chestier grin. The mix of the poison purple cat like eyes, youkai markings and a wide fang filled sinister grin made everyone realize that Sachi, wasn't quiet all there.

"Dear Kami..." breathed Sango covering her mouth in horror. "Sachi-chan..."

Miroku's breath hitched as he flinched. "Her aura is stronger then before and even darker still. If she isn't stopped now, there won't be anything of Sachi left."

Inuyasha growled to hide his whimper of distress. "Damn it," e snarled under his breath. "She wasn't even pushed that far, why'd she snap like this now!?"

"Because she feels threatened Inuyasha," stated Sesshomaru simply. "Though Genken may appear wounded and weaker, he still is a threat Sachi knows she can't defeat. And she has not snapped as you presume she has, merely showing her colors."

"The only colors she's shining are black and crimson," stated a brunette inu as he came up to stand by Sesshomaru's side. "To be a creature of hellish bloodletting battle at such a young age; unsettling. Is it wise to let this continue Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I agree with him," stated an ever very cowardice Myoga from Sesshomaru's spiked shoulder guard. "Is it really wise to let the young one continue like this?"

The inu daiyoukai lord looked from youkai flea to the grey eyed inu silently till he turned back to the battling pair. "This Sesshomaru's mate must show her worth before you all; we will let this continue a while longer and await the outcome."

And no more was said as Sachi stood before her sire. Her eyes murderous and insane, but still held their knowledge and loneliness. Genken's angry emerald jeweled orbs stared back unblinking and unflinching, even with blood flowing from the slash above his right eye.

"You dodged the fatal blow, but still managed to get yourself hurt," leered an ever sinister onna. "You're getting slower."

"Not as slow as you might think," answered Genken and he instantly vanished.

"Oooh...looks like someone's been holding out on me," exclaimed Sachi as her youkai eyes wandered over her surroundings. "Are you finally taking me seriously now War-Dog?"

Out of no where there was a flash of movement and Sachi pivoted toward it. In a blink of an eye Sachi was one place and then the next she was flat on her back on the edge of the courtyard. The strange girl staggering rose to her feet, a scowl upon her brow.

Genken was standing in his fully armored glory where he planted his attack. By his side was Sachi's inu engraved blade, sticking straight up into the air, with its tip biting into the stone slab.

"Show some respect for you elder's girl," snarled the crimson haired Captain. "I'm not as old as you think I am; I'm around forty years old if you must know you insolent little brat!"

Sachi growled as she caressed her struck cheek with the back of her hand. It was obvious that she was punched and she wasn't anywhere near happy about it. "You grew up with Inu no Taishio; you were his best friend, foster brother if you will. That fact alone makes you as old as dirt...**old man**!!"

Genken growled deeper. "Fine! You want to fight then come at me with your martial arts and youkai power girl! It's time i taught you a lesson in humility my cocky child!"

"Bring it!!"

Captain Takani narrowed his hard eyes. "Gladly," he whispered through clenched ivory fangs.

Their dance began anew.

Sachi and Genken punched and kicked at each other in a dangerous dance of power. Neither was one to go down without a fight, they both were too stubborn and with too much pride to do so. Course Sachi was Genken's daughter after all, and the mirror image of her father, so it wasn't surprising to see those traits in the female child.

Inuyasha couldn't look away as the whirlwind of fighting limbs continued. Soon though, they parted, coming back battered and bruised.

"BLADES OF A THOUSAND SCARS!!" roared out the unblessed teen as she whipped her arms forward, sending out the glowing crescent blades.

Genken masked his surprise no doubt with a frown. "Your attacks are weak Sachi," he tonelessly lectured as he flicked aside the blades with a mere flick of the wrist. The deflected projectiles created more mares and craters in the flagstone courtyard. The act left Sachi and her friends gawking in shock, but Sachi however, hid it with a furious, near knee weakening glare.

"How did the Captain do that," gapped Inuyasha.

"Genken-dono has the power to deflect any attack," answered Gonzo, the inu with the sun-kissed mane. "As long as his opponent is weaker then himself; Sachi-sama had an advantage with weapons, but her youki is not even close to being Genken-dono's superior."

Inuyasha silently cursed. The fact that his kio and friend would release more of her power just to keep the battle going. This duel was turning out to be more of a battle to the death at a rapid pace.

"You weren't the only one holding back...otoo-san..."

_'Ahh...shit'_ cursed the inu hanyou to himself

With a ferocious cry, the sound of ripping skin and cloth filled motionless night air. A small shower of blood streamed from Sachi's now exposed back, as two pairs of obsidian colored wings came forth. The transformation left her heaving from pain, but still the girl remained standing true. One giant pulse of her sweeping feathered limbs, and the fiery teen was in the air above their heads.

"Wow," gapped Gonzo impressed. "I didn't know she could do that!"

Inuyasha grinned ever so slightly. "Sachi's full of surprises."

And the teen further surprised them with her next attack.

"Phoenix Flower!!"

With a thrust of her wings toward Genken, flaming balls formed in a flower formation and dive-bombed him. The Captain was surprised by Sachi's transformation and second attack, that fact was clearly written upon his face as he dived and dodged the flaming projectiles. But once the onslaught finished, the crimson haired inu male stood proudly, even with a few chard and smoking spots on his ivory clothing. Genken stared up at his daughter as she beat her giant ebony wings with a look that rival that of a put out child.

"Your attacks are good for one so young," half shouted Captain Takani so all could hear. "But they're far from being perfect; see how a real master does it!! DANCE OF THE THREE DRAGONS!!" And Genken thrust his hand upward at a waiting Sachi.

From his shoulder, three streams of flames formed and swirled rapidly. Upon reaching the Captains out stretched hand, the three streams exploded in a flurry of flames into three flaming dragons. Their roars of rage filled the calm air, rattling the palace's walls as they barreled upward at a shocked stone still Sachi in the air.

The trio of serpents swirled and surrounded Sachi in a whirlpool of fire. With no escape, Sachi was helpless as the dragons released upon her by her otoo-san began their attack. The first dragon flew past the trapped girl, clipping her side so hard she was flung harshly back. Sachi would have hit the ground if it wasn't for the second dragon that attacked her back, forcing the helpless onna upward with a resounding crack. The force of the attack forced a scream of pain from the teenage girl as the third and final dragon slammed into her. The woman-child flew upward further, as the first dragon reared back while Sachi remained floating helplessly in the air. With one final bone chilling screech it plummeted to the earth with a youkai girl in its mouth heading straight for the rapidly approaching ground. With an earth shacking force Sachi hit the ground shattering stone and unearthing dirt as the dragons exploded outward in smoke and tongues of flame.

Genken stood there stationary with arms crossed over his breastplate as he patiently waited for the shower of dirt and stone to subside as the flames burned all around in little groups.

"You still alive girl?"

Anticipation was thick in the air as the cloud mingled with the black smoke from the flames. Everyone was waiting for the unique creature to reappear. And something did appear slightly through the whelms of ashen clouds. Its shadowy figure made its way through the wreckage but it was still Sachi none could tell. But as the cloud and smoke dissipated they found Sachi standing their heaving for breath, but standing in a hurt sluggish manor. However, the look on her face could be any fiercer.

"I'm...still alive...old man," gasped out the teen covered in scraps, bruises, serious burns and serious gashes. "I'm not...through with you...yet..."

Genken grinned childishly where he stood ten feet from his staggering daughter. "I'm surprised you're still conscious, let along standing; even if it won't be for much longer. Looks like my daughter can breathe fire after all."

Sachi let a small smile grace her abused marked face. "I am...your daughter after all. All I wanted to do...was have you notice me; I would have done anything...to have you proud...of me. But now," she trailed as she lifted her head a little higher to full look her sire in the face. "I would anything...to make...you suffer..."

"Hate is a corrupting emotion Sachi," murmured the elder daiyoukai solemnly.

Sachi snarled as her body shook with the strain she was forcing upon it with standing. "I'm already corrupted and unblessed, you blind bastard...what difference does it make now."

"I am sorry for taking everything from you."

"You better be," she seethed raised hands. "FOREST OF THE SANCTIONED!!" And Sachi slammed her palms against the marred ground. Instantly, thorny vines thrust up from the ground around the flaming haired inu, to twist about him painfully. The thorns gouging metal armor, and slashing cloth and flesh like it was butter; a roar came from the vine's victim. "How does it fell to be ripped apart by rose vines...does it...bring back...memories..." Sachi croaked and collapsed to the ground, landing painfully on her side; snarling in anger at her condition.

A few quick slashes of the claws, and the Captain was free of the twisting thorny and rose blooming vines enveloping him. He came forth with angry gouges marring his whole body and armor. He was breathing very heavily as he slowly went down on his knee.

"Hai," he croaked eyeing his down daughter. "It does bring back...memories of old. I took more from you then I can give back..."

Sachi forced a pained grin with a hint of sorrow across her face. "Hai," she whispered. "Just tell me where he is, that's all I want to know. Where is he?"

Genken bowed his head, not answering from behind his smoldering bangs.

"Who are they talking about Sesshomaru?" inquired Inuyasha looking to his older half sibling, but found him surprisingly angry. "Easy Sesshomaru, who are they talking about that makes you so damn angry!?" No one answered so the inu hanyou looked back to the wreaked courtyard and a collapsed but still conscious miko.

"Sachi," whispered Genken, head still bowed as if in regret. "Don't make me tell you were that boy is, onegai, don't make me say it."

Sachi with half lidded eyes forced herself to remain conscious, though it was slipping fast. "Onegai...o-too-san...where...is he? Where..." she said eyes now nearly shut as blackness came up to claim her. "Where's...my...brother...?"

A/N: sry for taking so long, first my internet didn't work and then my computer started acting up and I couldn't do a damn thing. And after a lot of money I got it back and now I hurriedly typing to update my stories. Its taking longer then I expect, so I'm sorry, but thanks for the reviews I did get and keep them coming!

THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG!!

**BLAZE **


	36. Further Into the Unblessed Fray

Disclaimer: once more I must go through the boorish act of saying that I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Last Time: **

"Sachi," whispered Genken, head still bowed as if in regret. "Don't make me tell you were that boy is, onegai, don't make me say it."

Sachi with half lidded eyes forced herself to remain conscious, though it was slipping fast. "Onegai...o-too-san...where...is he? Where..." she said eyes now nearly shut as blackness came up to claim her. "Where's...my...brother...?"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 36-Further into the Unblessed Fray**

When she was coming to, the first thing Sachi noticed was how warm she was. Well warm was putting it lightly; the half conscious modern miko felt like she was in an oven. But whatever she was laying on was soft as clouds and smooth as silk. The bed; she assumed it was the bed, was just too comfortable to move from. Yes, Sachi was very comfortable and wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep for the next couples of centuries. Course the voices interrupting the unblessed girl's sleep kept her from falling back into the land of dreams. So she laid there instead, eyes closed, but ears open to the words coming not far from her.

"She never told me," broke through Inuyasha's voice.

"It appears," commented a deeper but velvety lower voice that Sachi knew to be Sesshomaru. "That she hasn't told you a great many of things, or you were too incompetent to notice the obvious hints, half-breed."

'_Defiantly Sesshomaru,' _thought the miko to herself as she smirked.

A growl of deadly intent rippled through the air. "She doesn't tell me anything because she doesn't want to tell me! Who am I to pry asshole!?"

Silence ensued and Sachi assumed a glaring contest between the brothers was occurring. The miko knew the elder brother would win, just because it was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's glare however, did come close in Sachi's opinion.

"Now that's enough you two," spoke a new male's voice, causing the half-slumbering girl to stiffen. "Sachi did not speak of him just like she never spoke of her okaa-san or myself. It brought too much pain to the surface." Genken fell silent while Sachi felt eyes on her, but moved not an inch. "I really don't blame her," he whispered.

"That's irreverent," interrupted Sesshomaru. "She must know what happened to him when she wakes; she will demand to know more like."

A growl came again, but this time it didn't come from either of the Taishio sons. "That wretch," Genken seethed. "He did this to punish me for leaving when our reasons all along were completely valid! But in the end he punished her…he's own sister…"

"Half," stated the inu lord sternly.

Genken growled again. "That may be Sesshomaru, but they adored each other like they were true siblings. Sachi will be devastated when she hears this," moaned out the Captain.

Opening her eyes slowly as the conversation continued, Sachi found herself alone in her bed…_their_ bed, and alone in _their_ room. Turning her crimson crowned head, the miko found the shadows of the three males against the shoji doors. The trio was outside, possibly to let her sleep off her injuries. Course with their rather loud voices continuing on as they did kept the teen from her well needed sleep.

Pushing herself to a sitting position, Sachi remained silent as her body protested against the motion with bangs of pain racking her body.

'_Guess the old man really did beat me to a pulp,'_ Sachi thought as she pushed back blankets and gracefully stood to the best of her ability. _'Course…he always was tough; never was he merciful in my early training.'_

Sighing at the thoughts of the painful past, the fiery teen silently made her way to the sliding doors leading to the garden's gangway. The inu-youkai and inu-hanyou continued their banter oblivious; engulfed so much in their words they didn't notice that Sachi was awake. Perhaps then if they had, Genken wouldn't have said the words that made his daughter halt in opening the shoji door.

"My son betrayed us to the enemy," Genken snarled softly. "Sachi loved him so much. How can I tell her that, and let her brother cause her further pain. She wakes and asks that question she'll break further…I can't do that to her…"

"To late," Sachi whispered as the burn of tears formed in her solemn eyes. Swallowing tears and pushing the door open she met the two pairs of amber eyes and eyes that mirrored her own. "What happened to my brother? What happened to Tetsuya?"

Genken gazed brokenly at his daughter, but soon averted his eyes to gaze out at the night lit garden. "Tetsuya is dead, only the monster remains."

Sachi snarled as she stepped outside, ignoring the night air brushing against her bare legs that the yutaka didn't cover. "Stop giving me riddles old man! I want to know what happened to Tetsuya!"

The inu Captain narrowed his eyes as he remained staring at the garden, but nodded reluctantly and slowly. "After we left, Tetsuya barely uttered a word to me let alone anyone else. He slowly came to realize that I wouldn't be going back and he grew angry; furious beyond all reason. He trained constantly to hone his skills and to best me in combat so he could go back without defying an order. He wanted to punish me for leaving you and your okaa-san, but mostly you. Tetsuya challenged me and he lost, growing angrier and vicious he abandoned the Western Lands for the wild. I didn't know where he went during the years that he was gone, but when he returned again…" Genken trailed as he stared blankly at the floorboards of the gangway.

Kneeling by her father Sachi never let her eyes wander from his face. "What happened…otoo-san…?"

"The Tetsuya we knew…," he said facing his remaining pup. "…was dead to the world. He was so angry; boiling with pent up fury, but it was hidden behind an emotionless mask. Tetsuya is now a dark creature primed for war befitting the bowels of Hell. Gomen nasai, darling, but your brother's soul is long dead."

Only a small whimpering sob came from the meager girl as she ran a shaky hand through her hair in distress as she remembered a smiling young man. "Onegai…don't tell me he sided with Soun'ga."

"How he met Soun'ga and why he sided with him I don't know, but Tetsuya was the one that delivered the declaration of war to Sesshomaru-sama, several years after his abandonment. "

Sachi didn't whimper, not even a small sniff or sob came from her. All she did was shiver uncontrollably as she buried her face in her hands in defeat. Inuyasha looked on solemnly as Sachi shook, she had two family members left and one of them walked away from her, while the other walked beside the sword sealed in Hell.

"Sachi," Inuyasha murmured as he went to reach and comfort her. However, an ivory glad arm stopped him. The inu-hanyou gave an icy glare to his elder pure blooded brother.

Sesshomaru in turn gave his younger sibling a frigid stare. "Touch this Sesshomaru's mate, and there will be consequences."

Sachi looked up from her hands to see the bickering brothers. "Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha's my best friend; he only wants to comfort me. Is that so wrong?"

The youkai lord was not happy with the miko's words. Sesshomaru was never going to give permission for his supposed mate and younger brother to seek comfort in each other. The look in his diamond hard orbs was evidence enough to that fact. So the miko and hanyou averted their longing stares.

"Onna."

Sachi looked up at her lord, her pain hidden behind a mask of indifference. "Hai?"

The inu rose and stared down at the shrine maiden. "Go and rest, your training begins at dawn."

The woman-child nodded and obediently rose to do so, but a callused hand on her wrist kept her from retreating into the bedroom. Genken had caught her slim wrist in his grasp while he looking sternly up at the silver haired Ice Prince.

"She's still healing Sesshomaru," the Captain snapped. "She can't undergo your kind of training while wounded!!"

"Would your training be any different?" frigidly spoke back the inu lord.

Genken made a face of contemplation. He did not answer however, but neither did he let go of Sachi's scarred wrist either.

"I thought not." Then those molten gold spheres of coldness and brutality fell on a slightly nervous teenage girl. "Go. Now."

Inuyasha growled at the ordering pompous attitude Sesshomaru was giving off, but his onslaught of insults were cut off by the fire haired Captain.

"I wish to discuss something with my daughter first…pup."

Sesshomaru raised a brow in question by Captain Takani's brash words and the fact that he called Sesshomaru pup. It had been years since the elder inu had used the word. It was insulting to the fact that the great Sesshomaru was not and long since grown from being a pup. The ire at the comment showed in his iron hard eyes, but was ignored as the female spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Genken turned his ocean mimicking eyes on the matching pair of his child. "I would like to talk about..." he trailed and then threw up Sachi's yutaka's sleeve, flashing her left arms scars; the words _Death to All I Love,_ clear and fresh. "These."

Sachi could only stare between the pale maiming upon her tan skin and the angry and hurt face of her otoo-san.

"What were you thinking girl!? I thought you had more sense then this; have I taught you nothing!!?"

At that Sachi wrenched her arm away with a harsh tug. Her emerald orbs glimmered in the light of the moon with fiery ire. "_You_ taught me just how cruel the world is! With what I've gone through, one can't expect to get through it without being marred in some shape or form…_otoo-san._ You want details of what's happened since I've gotten here, ask Inuyasha. I avoid trips down memory lane as much as possible; now good night to you all." And Sachi straightened and departed into the darkness of her and Sesshomaru's bedroom; said daiyoukai following behind her silently.

Inuyasha gave Genken a _"nice move slick"_ look.

The Captain caught the look and glared fire and daggers at the young man. "Don't give me that look pup, or I might end up loosing my temper."

The hanyou held up his clawed hands in surrender. "I didn't say a word!"

"You were think'in it," snarled out the elder youkai still glaring.

Inuyasha merely chuckled pushing himself to his feet and Genken soon followed. "Well come on if you want to hear what I've got to say." And the hanyou went to walk away but stopped to stare at his elder in contemplation. "You know about Sachi being all…yea know…right?"

Takani Genken sighed, forcing a smile as he walked further into the garden. "Why do you think I left Sachi and my mate to begin with? I thought of only trying to save her from this fate, so I thought if I left…things would turn out alright. In the end though, things got only worse, and my daughter suffered great for it, and will never fully trust me again."

The inu eared young man nodded as they began their stroll through the vast garden of the House of Moon. All the while Inuyasha repeated all he knew and told of his travels with Sachi thus far.

;__;

"So that's why he took Tetsuya and left," Sachi whispered after catching her father's last words before he faded into the night with her friend and koishii.

"Speaking will get you no sleep onna," slightly growled Sesshomaru from behind the dressing screen with an elaborate landscape painted upon it. There was the sound of silk against silk, and the great and terrible Sesshomaru-sama stepped out from behind the screen dressed in a white yutaka.

Sachi quickly averted her eyes as blood rushed to her face in a powerful blush. She only blushed further when the blankets at her back moved aside. They young miko could already feel Sesshomaru's body heat warming the blankets; the blood rush to her face continued.

"You're nervousness is irritating girl; go to sleep."

"Well that's kinda hard to do being next to you!" she snapped over her shoulder.

A rustle was heard and Sachi assumed the inu was now propped on his side to look down at her. The teenage girl cringed into her pillow in anxiety.

"Explain onna." It was a flat command and it pissed said onna off.

Without facing her bed companion, Sachi did explain. "How am I supposed to sleep next to a very powerful and intimidating daiyoukai, who is quite colorfully known as the Killing Perfectionist? Yea, the only way that's happening is if I'm knocked unconscious!"

Quick as a flash Sachi found herself encircled in arms of steel. One pale stripped arm was around her waist, while the other one was by her shoulders near her neck. Trapped as she was in the daiyoukai's grip, the miko was at his complete mercy, or in this case, lack of.

"W-What are you doing!?!" she stuttered out as she struggled in vain.

A single clawed digit pressed a sensitive point between the girl's shoulder and neck. "Is that invitation to force you into unconsciousness still valid?" murmured the very deadly and very serious inu-youkai.

Sachi shivered in the creatures grasp, but her anger overriding her fear. "No, it very well is not!" she growled as she wriggled in Sesshomaru's unyielding hold. "Let me go right no-"

The disguised miko's protest was cut short as the thumb at her pressure point was pressed down. Going limp in his arms, Sesshomaru laid Sachi back down comfortably. To the inu lord's silent displeasure, he wished he had thought of this before. With Sachi unconscious she would get the required rest, and his sleep would go undisturbed.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru laid his head upon the pillow, a small almost invisible content smile gracing his normally placid features. _"…silence…"_ he thought and soon fell asleep along side his unwanted bed companion.

;__;

Dawn broke too quickly to a sweetly slumbering miko. With a surprising gentle shake from her lord, Sachi rouse without a complaint to begin her training. She knew it would be as grueling as ever being that her sensei was a youkai, but it still was a surprise to how intense it really was. It also surprised Genken and Inuyasha as well, who both watched on through the painstaking hours of her teachings.

Her days of training were more like torture however. Dawn would come to early as always, and the fiery unblessed miko would be stuck in the dojo with a frigid inu lord all day. Never did she have breakfast, which wasn't a total surprise. Lunch retained that of two rice balls and a small jug of water to wash them down. Being given a possible ten minutes max to eat them left Sachi scarfing them down and unable to recoup from Sesshomaru rigorous exercises. After lunch she would continue her painful, near never ending education till the sun set. The exhausted student would barley be able to lift the chopsticks to her mouth at dinner let alone her sword. When dinner was said and done with her friends company, Sachi made her way to her awaiting private hot spring and the bed calling to her after that. The emerald eyed teen was always asleep before she even hit the bed.

'_Yea…'_ Sachi thought now as she lay on the dojo's wooden floor. _'A bed would be really nice…'_

A sudden crock of a whip against said miko's thigh, caused Sachi to yowl in pain as well as shock as she shot up to a sitting position. Sachi looked down at her right thigh to see her white hakama charred black and smoking from the poison of a certain someone. The skin beneath the cloth was an angry red as if it was soon to blister, which she sure it was going too, but it also held a green tinge.

Sachi scowled up at the daiyoukai as he stopped to stand before her. "What was that for!? It hurt like hell!!"

Sesshomaru glared and Sachi held her tongue as she flushed a light pink and pouted.

"Never lounge on the ground when in the middle of battle onna. It is that sort of thing that will get you killed."

The crimson haired teen pouted as she leaned back on her hands eyeing the lord. He stood in the space her legs created in their spread fashion after hitting the floor on her back. She had tried tricking him during a spar with certain rules attached. He had instantly taken noticed and punished her by flinging her backward. Now he stood there, while in his hand was Tokijin, the frightening powerful sword a centimeter from her nose.

She sighed enthusiastically. "But this is training, not battle! If this was battle I might get pissed enough to use my ever so useful quirks against you youkai."

A sap of energy traveled from the youkai blade to the nose of the female before it. Sachi let out another resounding yowl of pain. The act earned her some laughter from spectators; her hanyou and otoo-san.

"Uriesi, it hurts!"

Their laughter continued and she scowled at them.

"Onna," spoke Sesshomaru gaining the miko's attention as he placed his deadly sword at his waist. "Your training is concluded."

Sachi blinked confused as she gapped up at the Ice Prince. "I get off early?" An almost invisible nod was her answer. "Yippy!" exclaimed the exhausted woman-child as she plopped right back down on the floor with a sigh. "I'm done for the day; who knew that the Icicle had a heart."

"On the contrary onna," sternly stated said icicle. "Your training is permanently concluded. However, I'm sure this Sesshomaru can find ways to further hone your rather crude skills."

Sachi snarled up at the inu male leering down at her. "I thank you for your generosity for concluding my training, but isn't it rather early to stop. It's only been three days!"

The daiyoukai lord strode to his still sitting brother and stared him down; the stare was return in the same manner. "This Sesshomaru was surprised to find your skills had progressed so far. Inuyasha, besides his flaws, taught you well. What he did not know I taught you and that was less then this Sesshomaru expected." Sesshomaru turned and faced a still sitting Sachi who eyed him seriously. "On the other hand I must prepare for the allies that will be meeting here in two days time. This Sesshomaru will not have the time to train an incompetent girl."

A snarl came from the said girl as the elder Taishio brother came to a stop before her. "I'm not an incompetent girl! I'm not one of those dressed up bimbos gliding through your halls; they can't defend their palace or station; I can!"

"So it would appear, but this Sesshomaru has his doubts."

"Why you-" growled out Sachi as she shot to her feet.

But it seemed to be too quickly with her rather exhausted body, because instantly the world melted, swirling into one. And as Sachi stood on horribly wobbly feet the dojo went black as she tipped back.

Then there was a strong hand at her waist holding her up, and another on her shoulder. When the world finally came back into focus, the miko found that it was Sesshomaru propping her up. His expressionless face staring down at her, hard golden eyes unblinking.

Blinking a few times to clear her cotton ball filled head, Sachi finally smiled. "Arigotou Sesshomaru-sama, but I'm alright now."

He instantly released his hold and was out of the dojo door in a flutter of white and crimson silk. Genken and Inuyasha came up soon after the daiyoukai's departure. The Captain smiled proudly at his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder praising her. Inuyasha smiled at the miko as well but it seemed to be forced to Sachi, and she wondered why but remained silent on the subject.

So flashing a smile she spoke. "I think a nice long soak in the hot spring would do really well right now," she stated as she stretched her arms above her head; her sleeves falling back to reveal her cloth bound arms.

The men saw it and quickly avoided staring.

"You deserve it kid," grinned the ancient inu Captain. "You know where your private baths are so Inuyasha and I will leave you to it. Come on pup, watching Sachi and Sesshomaru spar makes me itch'in for a spar as well! Hope your Tetsusaiga is sharpened!"

The inu hanyou stared up at Genken in a panic. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You'll kick my ass to Hell and back! I have no problem with fighting Sesshomaru, but there's no way in Hell that I'm fighting you!!"

Sachi giggled. Seeing her hanyou finally backing down from a fight was beyond amusing. "Have fun you two," she chirped as she turned on her heel waving a goodbye. They younger inu gave her a pleading look accompanied by puppy-dog eyes; the warrior miko almost caved in, in that instant.

"Oh stop your whining pup," growled the fire haired daiyoukai. "Now come on," and Genken snatched a fuzzy silver ear between his fingers and began dragging Inuyasha behind him.

"Oww, ow, owwwww!!" whimpered out the red clad young man. "Captain! Hands off the ears!! They're really sensitive!" A yowl of pain not much unlike Sachi's earlier ones came from beyond the dojo's doors. Sachi assumed her otoo-san had squeezed Inuyasha's captured ear.

Sighing at their antics, the fire haired shrine maiden proceeded on her way from the dojo. Her thoughts circling around the renewed relationship she had with her father. She learned he had had his reasons for leaving and the story of Tetsuya. Even with their differences aside, Sachi and Genken's relationship was still strained; trust was not an easy thing to rebuild. Yet, a smiled graced the fiery girl's face at the fact the place in her heart for her father; the space that had remained empty for so many years was finally filled in to a degree.

So engrossed in her thoughts as she traveled slowly to her and Sesshomaru's chambers she never took notice of a person turning the corner as she did. Sachi ended up rebounding of an armor plated chest and quite nearly falling over.

"Oww…" she muttered and held her head as she blinked to reed her vision of the sparkles from the whiplash. Seeing armor Sachi quickly began her apologies. "Gomen nasai, I didn't notice you," she murmured with a small nod.

"You should use your eyes to stare forward, rather then the floor," snapped a cold midnight voice.

Sachi's head shot up at that and she glared at the male. "You're the daiyoukai, you should have sensed me. Was your nose stuck in the mud, or are you that much of a worthless inu daiyoukai?"

A growl came from the Naraku look alike. "Insolent woman, do you know who you speak to!?"

"Do you?" asked Sachi as she raised a brow with her hands on her slim hips.

In a matter of a second Kekkon had Sachi by the throat, pressed up against the nearest wall, and eye level with him. That left a good two foot difference between the wooden floor, and the young woman's feet.

Kekkon growled deeply and mere inches from his prey's face; she wasn't fazed though. "Watch your tongue little girl! I am the leader of Sesshomaru's largest unit of blood thirsty warriors. I am not one to be messed with or disrespected. I will not have a lowly hanyou masquerading as a ningen disrespecting me without consequences!"

The emerald-indigo orbed young woman gave the snarling beast a mischievous half smile; he was further pissed off by the act. "Has it occurred to you that my position is higher then yours Kekkon-san? By the way you have me by the neck, I would assume not. Not only am I the only daughter of Captain Takani Genken, but also Sesshomaru's intended mate. And not only that, I am also close friends to the second son of Inu no Taishio; who is disrespecting whom now, hmm?"

Kekkon bared his fangs, his cat-like eyes narrowing in a fearsome glare, the claws at Sachi's fragile neck dug in; a hot trickle flowing down her pale flesh. The miko's eyes narrowed in return, but she was quickly and harshly thrown to the floor, to only be towered over once more.

"You may have your precious protectors now wench," snarled the ruby eyed daiyoukai as he gripped Sachi's chin so she stared right up at him. "But know this onna, they will not always be there to protect you…and when that time comes…you're mine," he seethed in a whisper.

Sachi glared to cover up her shock and wretched her chin from the inu's grip. She was about to speak when an outraged voice interrupted her.

"Kekkon-kun, what are you doing threatening Sesshomaru-sama's mate, and Geken-dono's daughter!?"

Both ningen girl and daiyoukai looked up to see the golden haired young male from the court meeting. His glacial blue eyes shinnied in outrage, as he fisted his clawed hands on his hips. He was far from being intimidating, and it appeared he was trying very hard to appear such.

"It's only you Gonzo," muttered Kekkon as he rose to his full height, towering over the sprawled girl on the floor. "And don't lecture me either, she's not our Lord's mate yet, she's only my Lady when she bares his mark." With that said he strode off in large strides with the innocent appearing Gonzo lecturing him as he followed.

Sachi sighed in relief to see them go; it was clearly seen that she didn't care for the two.

"Are you alright My Lady?" came a soft and polite voice, but nearly as emotionless as Sesshomaru's.

The woman-child gave a shrill "Eeek!" when she was caught being snuck up upon. Sachi hated the fact that she had to seal her miko powers, and that left her open to sneak attacks. And with so many youkai around she couldn't differentiate one aura from another if she was not familiar with it. Spinning around though, the miko found another familiar inu youkai, but she was at alose for a name. Sachi just stared up at him wide eyed.

"My apologies for startling you My Lady," said the grey eyed brunette inu with a bow at the waist. "But I heard some commotion and came to investigate, only to find Kekkon being his brute self again. I hope he hasn't armed you?"

"Oh…iie," stuttered Sachi shaking her head. "I'm fine; been through worse I'm afraid."

The strangely aloof youkai nodded as he stepped forward and held out a hand. "I am Juugoya, if you did not know."

Sachi took the hovered limb with a smile. "Arigotou…Juugoya-san."

"It is no trouble Sachi-sama."

She smiled again and placed her hands behind her back as she prepared to start a conversation with the unique male. She started however, when she felt calloused fingers grazing her neck, Juugoya withdrew his hand and found it red with a small amount of blood.

"You're bleeding,' he said looking up from his bloodied hand. "It appears you were in fact harmed."

The girl flung her hand to her neck and brought it back slick with blood as well. Sachi quickly placed it back on the wound to stop the bleeding, nervously chuckling as she did it. "It's nothing; just a scratch!"

Juugoya raised a dark brow. "If that is so, may I persuade My Lady to proceed to her destination? Many here to not approve of you; you would be safer with an escort."

Sachi blushed at the thought of having a male youkai escort her to her bath. "Iie…that's alright; I can take care of myself. I'll just be more careful to avoid those that don't like me. Arigotou, Juugoya-san, for your help and warning."

The elusive youkai nodded and turned on his heel to leave in his ebony and grey armor glistening as if freshly polished. Sachi turned as well and walked down the hall to the awaiting hot spring. With her back turned she never saw Juugoya lick the crimson liquid from his fingertips, and when he did he raised a brow in a very interested manner.

;__;

"Ahhh…" sighed Sachi as she slipped into the naturally warm mineral water of her and Sesshomaru's private hot spring. "Kami, this is heaven…" she breathed as she sunk down so far that she covered her mouth.

The steamy water gradually loosened Sachi's sore muscles. Sesshomaru was certainly a slave-driving sensei. Stretching her limbs beneath the water the miko closed her eyes to relax in silence. She was going to enjoy this immensely, cause who knew when the next time she'd be given the time to relax.

She had only been like that for a few minutes; she hadn't even begun washing when she heard footsteps coming her way. They were hurried and surprisingly loud, but too soft to be a males; a woman then? Still Sachi tensed, Juugoya's warning sinking in; an attack while the target was bathing was a very old trick, and one that more often then not worked. Sachi, herself had used the technique a few times during her year as an assassin.

But before she went to leap for her clothes that hid her weapons, Sachi heard the pitter-patter of child like feet coming as well. It confused the miko but before she could do further ponder it, a voice rang through the air.

"Rin-chan! You mustn't run; the Lady may be in there!!"

And the doors leading to the hot spring were flung open by none other then widely grinning Rin, dressed in a plain white yutaka.

"Sachi-sama!" cried the child excitedly.

Sachi smiled warmly back as she raised her face from the water. "Kon'nichiwa Rin-chan; glad to see you again."

Just then the louder footsteps were heard and suddenly a short haired brunette girl of possible twenty appeared behind the child. She had hazel eyes and a light speckle of freckles across her cheekbones. She was cute little thing and surprisingly enough to Sachi, she was ningen.

"Hotaru-chan," chirped Rin. "Look Sachi-sama can play with Rin now!"

The apparent nursemaid looked up, and upon seeing Sachi there, her eyes went as wide as a dumpling. Then before the miko knew it, the young woman went harshly down on her knees in a deep servant's bow.

"Gomen nasai, My Lady! I wasn't aware that you were here; I apologize for not stopping Rin from bursting in on you! Please forgive me!!"

Sachi looked at the girl in a sad amused way. Here was a beautiful young woman in a youkai palace bowing to every daiyoukai and her for that matter to save her life. It was sad because Hotaru was no doubt the only other ningen here other then Rin and Sachi; it was no doubt lonely. Course; to Sachi it was amusing because Rin was running around creating chaos for her nursemaid, just as the fiery teen had done to her babysitters.

"It's quite alright, Hotaru-san," the miko said sweetly while swimming to their side of the spring. "I don't mind. I'm actually glad to see Rin-chan again. It seems like it's been forever since I last saw you little one. You taking a bath today too, Rin?"

The cheery child nodded happily. "Can Rin take a bath with Sachi-sama?"

Sachi grinned ecstatic. "Certainly Rin, but on one condition." The little girl nibbled her lip nervously. "You have to stop calling me Sachi-sama."

Rin looked pleadingly at the miko before speaking. "Can Rin call Sachi-sama, Sachi-nee-chan instead, like Kagome-nee-chan?"

"I would be honored to be nee-chan, Rin-chan."

The little girl gave a squeal of excitement.

"But My Lady…" gapped Hotaru. "Are you sure? Rin is an animated child; she may disturb your serene bath."

The crimson haired woman-child burst out laughing at that, and further shocked the young _firefly_ further. "I'm not a pompous hime that was birthed and raised to be pampered over, Hotaru-san. I was born and raised to be a warrior, so I don't mind sharing my time with Rin; she's a sweet girl that she is."

That brought a smile to the servant's face. "Glad to hear it, Rin doesn't have many friends here other then myself, Ah-Un and maybe Jaken, if you count torturing him with flowers being a friend."

The miko laughed again as she turned and smiled up at the little girl. "True, but enough talk. How about you relax some Hotaru-san, while I help Rin-chan with her bath?"

"You'd do that!?"

"Course," chimed the unblessed young woman. "She does call me nee-chan after all, don't you?"

Rin gave a toothy girl. "Hai, Sachi-nee-chan!"

Sachi chuckled and backstroked into the spring. "Take your yutaka off little hime, and get into the spring so we can get you bathed."

The young girl quickly shed her clothing, while Hotaru vanished quietly behind closed doors. Scrambling into the large hot spring, Rin awkwardly paddled to Sachi who treaded in the deep center. The miko was surprised that Rin could swim at all; the ability to swim was nearly nonexistent in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Who taught you how to swim Rin-chan?"

"Genken-sama," chirped the child as she clasped onto Sachi's outstretched arms.

Sachi smiled at the little girl remembering when her father taught her how to swim as well. "Course he did; he's a very wise man."

Rin beamed up at her. "Do you know Genken-sama?"

"Do I know him!?" she animatedly repeated. "Course I know him; he's my otoo-san." Big hazel eyes looked up at the miko savior in surprise. "Didn't know that huh?" Only a quick nod of the head was Sachi's answer. "Come on then, let's get you washed up."

And so Sachi washed Rin's thick brunette hair and her back. All the while the little girl yammered on about her adventures with a certain Icicle Prince. The warrior miko let her go on, never interrupting, but always listening intently. When done washing the toffee brown tresses, Sachi ran lavender scented oil in her hair to make her smell nice.

Soon though, the child demanded in her innocent way, to help wash Sachi's long crimson hair and back. Her dainty hands were running through the miko's hair and the act almost put her to sleep. However, Rin's endless chatter kept her awake, and Sachi found it interesting to hear stories about Sesshomaru that she wouldn't ever hear otherwise. Soon though Sachi's own bath was done with, and Rin interrupted her trailing thoughts.

"What kind of oil do you want in your hair Sachi-nee-chan?"

"That's alright, I smell enough like roses already," she answered while splashing a small of amount of water at Rin's cute face with a flick of her forefinger.

It was that act alone that started the water wars between miko and child. Rin stood in the shallower water and splash Sachi, while Sachi in turn treaded water splashing Rin. The chiming mirth of womanly laughter filled the steamy room. Neither cared if they disturbed the rest of the palace, they both were over due for some innocent fun, which Sachi hadn't had in years. The miko only wished she could share this time with Shippo; her son.

However, as engulfed in their youthful play as they were, Sachi never heard the oncoming footfalls, till they stopped before the linking door to her bedroom. She didn't even react till the doors burst open.

Not even bothering to check if the intruder was male or not, Sachi snatched up Rin and hid her unclad body with her own naked one. After sinking waist deep in the water, it was only then did the young miko look to see who it was at the door. At the realization of who it was, only then did she raise her voice.

"Sesshomaru can't you knock!!? We're bathing here; you can't just waltz right in here when two women aren't wearing anything!!"

The Lord of the Western Lands just eyed Sachi as she stood there in water with her back half turned to him. All the while a confused Rin blinked behind Sachi's still cloth bound arms being hugged to the miko's chest.

"This is this Sesshomaru's hot spring, and my home. It belongs to me, so there for I go where I please needing no permission. However, the scent of your blood hung in the air, and this Sesshomaru demands to know why."

Sachi growled low in her throat, flashing ivory fangs. _"Well you need permission now, you perverted inu,"_ she seethed in English as she raised a hand to the newly bleeding scratch. _"And it's nothing serious, so chill." _ She only received a deadly glare as golden eyes wandered from her irate blushing face to the rest of her unclad body. Flushing further, Sachi sunk further into the water, guarding Rin all the way.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sachi-nee-chan and Rin were playing," she chimed as she tried to escape the older woman's embrace to get to her foster father.

"No Rin!" Sachi said roughly. "It's improper for a male to see a woman bathing."

That got the girl's attention and she hugged the miko closer.

The shrine maiden glared up at the lord standing at the edge of the pool. Sachi could do nothing while trying to hide Rin and her nudity. All she could do was glare and spit hollow threats, and neither worked on the ever unyielding Sesshomaru, which wasn't surprising as much as it was frustrating.

Emerald sphere's morphed into amethyst pools. _"Go away," _she seethed once more in English. _"Or so help me Sesshomaru; I'll take that arm back!!"_

"_You protect it vigilantly,"_ responded the inu lord in kind, leaving Sachi to blink in confusion. _"Your modesty; you protect it excessively so."_

Sachi averted her eyes to the water at her side, eyes narrowed in contempt. She however, did not utter a word on the subject, her expression stony other then for the ire filled orbs.

The daiyoukai continued regardless of the obvious distain for the subject the miko held for it. _"Inuyasha told me you did not say it to him, nor did you say it word for word. You however, did imply it, onna."_

A reluctant nod came, while Sachi silently cursed Inuyasha for voicing his worries on her part. The hanyou most likely told Sesshomaru that she wouldn't be very comfortable in the same bed with him for obvious reasons. Sachi seethed at the memories of her past life she wanted, couldn't forget.

"_I have difficultly trusting men, that' all I have to say, so leave…now…onegai..." _

Taking in the request Sesshomaru turned back to the open doors to speak over his shoulder. "Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Get dressed and leave the onna to her own company," and he was gone with a clap of the closed shoji doors.

Like the good girl she was, Rin got out and dressed in her yutaka as Hotaru appeared from around the door. She waved a goodbye with a smile and took the nursemaid's hand. Together they vanished behind the wood and rice paper paneled entrance.

Left alone now, Sachi sat upon a natural underwater bench, hugging her knees to her chest as if to keep herself from falling apart; the probability of that possible. Her eyes were mournful and faraway in reflection and memory. With a soft, long sigh, Sachi removed her arm warmers, and placed her arms in the healing hot water. Still though, her thoughts were on the task at hand, and her hand went subconsciously to the bleeding cut on her neck.

Resting her chin on her knees, the crimson haired girl sighed deeply once again. "Things are getting so complicated…"

A/N: yea another chapter done for you all! Things should start to pick up, now that the final battle is just around the corner. Thank you to those that have reviewed its much appreciated! I love reviews so please keep them coming! Now that I finished one of my other stories, I should be able to update more often now, I hope; I am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long after such a cliffie. Till next time though,

BLAZE


	37. Challenging That Which Is Unblessed

Disclaimer: telling you all that I don't own Inuyasha and such gets tiring after a while…(sigh)

**Last Time:**

Left alone now, Sachi sat upon a natural underwater bench, hugging her knees to her chest as if to keep herself from falling apart; the probability of that possible. Her eyes were mournful and faraway in reflection and memory. With a soft, long sigh, Sachi removed her arm warmers, and placed her arms in the healing hot water. Still though, her thoughts were on the task at hand, and her hand went subconsciously to the bleeding cut on her neck.

Resting her chin on her knees, the crimson haired girl sighed deeply once again. "Things are getting so complicated…"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 37-Challenging That Which Is Unblessed**

"What do you mean I have to dress up!?" panicky stammered out Sachi as she stared up at the Lord of the Western Lands. "I don't have to wear a dress kimono do I?!" She absolutely hated them, they were so restricting.

Sesshomaru stood over a just awakened miko, eyes cold as he gazed at her. She had slept practically all day yesterday to regain all her lost energy. Now it was time for the Lady of the House of Moon to do what she had come here to do; Sachi had to go to and help promote the other youkai lords to fight Sou'nga.

"You will dress and act like a true Lady of the House of Moon, onna. That includes wearing a kimono and standing silently by your mate, until spoken to or receiving permission to speak," coldly stated Sesshomaru in his stern, cold and low silken voice.

Sachi bowed her head and stared into her lap in submission. "Hai, my Lord, I will do what you ask of me."

"Hn," was the only answer the inu daiyoukai teemed as a reasonable response. "A servant will be here to prepare you for the evening. This Sesshomaru will hear no complaints from you onna; you will greet my guests with due respect."

Pushing back blankets, Sachi rouse to her knees and bowed in a geisha fashion. "As you wish…Sesshomaru-sama."

And with nothing further to say, Sesshomaru was gone. Sachi looked up as he left and when he shut the door behind him with a small clack, she sighed. Reverting herself from her bow, Sachi rouse fully from her bed to reach for the ceiling as she stretched her arms above her head. She pawed at the air with unsheathed claws like the feline she was. A yawn was soon forced from her and Sachi knew she was flashing her fangs to the world.

"Man…do I feel like a bum. Slept till mid-afternoon yesterday, now being forced to get up at noon. I'm getting lazy in my old age."

"Hardly Sachi-chan," spoke a voice that the crimson haired girl knew instantly.

Spinning around to face the gangway doors, the emerald eyed teen found a smiling taijiya standing there. Sachi beamed at her. "Sango-chan," she cried and leaped at her good friend and sister. "I've hardly seen you since we've gotten here! Oh how I missed you, and you were only a few doors down from me too!"

Sango returned the embrace with just as much vigor. "Hai, it's been a while, but now I have the privilege of helping you get ready for the evening."

The modern girl looked up wide eyed. "Really? Sesshomaru gave you permission to help?"

The female taijiya nodded but scowled slightly. "He did, but only after I asked him if I could. I really don't trust the other female youkai servants here, and more importantly your arms. If they bathe you they'll see and go straight to Sesshomaru and start rumors and gossip. We can't have that; not now."

Sachi nodded solemnly as she gripped her right arm. "That wouldn't be good at all…"

Sango smiled as she placed a hand on Sachi's shoulder. "Come on the, let's get you ready."

And the process began.

To get ready for such an elaborate evening took several hours; in Sachi's case, the rest of the afternoon. Sango accompanied the miko in her bath, washing her hair with rose scented soup and oil. All the while paying no heed to the self inflicted scars that road on the redhead's limbs. They spoke softly and slowly, enjoying their time together and filling it with meaningless but enjoyable chatter.

When their bathing was done after an hour or so, Sango and Sachi retired back to her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. There the taijiya combed through the young woman-child's flaming mane. Once done in soothing silence, the taijiya showed Sachi the kimono she was to wear. There were many layers of colors of decorated silk. It would have been heavy for a ningen hime, but Sachi was youkai, mostly anyway and it would be no trouble.

So the dressing began with the lower layers of bright colors that went well with Sachi's unique hair color. She normally wore black, fall colors, or navy because they didn't clash, however, Sango carried forward a rich but deep purple kimono. It was decorated in white, silvery swirls like the flowing wind filled with snow. Coming next was a gorgeous piece of work that Sachi couldn't help but awe over. The flawless golden yellow silk was adorned with crimson sakuras in a random pattern. Scattered all about were these beautiful bursts of ruby color set in the setting color of the sun. Some more layers came after that, but soon the last one came, but it was far from being the least.

"Oh wow," breathed Sachi delicately stroking the youkai woven silk.

Sango grinned while running her own hand across the ebony silk. "I couldn't agree more. Sesshomaru said this was in the treasury, he found that this was the right opportunity to bring it out."

Sachi gapped further caressing a flame colored wing. "Phoenixes…the symbol for good fortune…I could use some."

"Sachi-chan….onegai, I know this is all farce, but do try to enjoy yourself. It's a once in a life time opportunity!"

The miko looked up at her good friend and seemingly older sister that she never had to slowly nod. "Hai, I'll try to enjoy it, just wish I didn't have to wear so many layers! And…it would be nice if it was something different we were debating."

Sango chuckled, silently sighing in relief that it wasn't her in Sachi's place, the taijiya knew she wouldn't have lasted an hour with all those layers. "Come on now, let's get this on you."

And so the older warrior woman helped Sachi into the last layer of her kimono. This time the shining onyx silk with birds of fire flying across its midnight canvas finished her off. The phoenixes were in a wide verity of colors of fire, sown into the material with a very gifted steady hand making it quite obviously youkai made. Looking down at herself, the flaming haired young woman found herself dressed in the colors of twilight. Golden circling her neck to flow into orange and crimson, to become shades of violet and indigo, and finally transitioning into ebony like the night. Yes, Sachi for once in her life felt undeniably beautiful; if only her okaa-san could see her now.

"Oh, Sachi-chan, you're absolutely gorgeous! Wait till the male youkai see you, they won't be able to look away!!"

The disguised miko blushed and smiled sheepishly at the excited taijiya. "For their sakes I hope they don't. With three inu-youkai, two son's of Inu no Taishio sitting next to me the other males will get clobbered if they even look at me wrong!"

The two girls burst into girlish laughter then, but soon it died. The two good friends just smiled at each other happily.

"Oh! Before I forget," spoke Sango abruptly as she fumbled in her kimono's sleeve. "I made these for you while you were training," and she pulled out a pair of ebony silk arm warmers; holes for the thumb while one single hole was for all four fingers. "I thought these would look better then ribbon wound around your arms."

Sachi graciously took them with a smile as she began to slip them on. "Arigotou Sango-chan, these will look much better." She had just finished pulling them on when a feminine tapping came rapping. "Come in."

Not a second after Sachi called, the shoji door was pushed aside to reveal two youkai women. Both of them were carrying small baskets full of finely decorated combs, jeweled and beaded hair pins. These onna were Sachi's hair dressers.

"We're here to do your hair My Lady," spoke a midnight haired inu with mint green eyes, with a small bow at the waist.

"_Let the pain begin,"_ she grumbled softly in English, but smiled none the less. "Arigotou, I look forward to the finished work; I hope it will be one befitting for this evening."

"Of course My Lady," smiled the sandy haired younger female. "We wouldn't have it any other way!"

Sachi could only smile, but her orbs did catch Sango's retreating form. "Sango-chan, you leaving me already?"

"Hai," she said with a bow being that there were servants present. "I must prepare myself for this evening as well My Lady. I will see you there," and she was gone, leaving the modern girl to her torture.

Who knew putting ones hair up in an elaborate undue would be so painful. But they were painful; Sachi preferred battle wounds then having her hair yanked on continuously. The two onna youkai pulled, tugged, combed and yanked Sachi's crimson mane like she was a lifeless Barbie. Yet no matter how much she wanted to cry out the young teen did not, she just bit her tongue till she tasted the metallic coppery flavor of her blood. After what seemed like endless grueling hours of pain filled silence, the servant girls were done and quickly left with a forced thank you from Sachi.

The miko heaved a sigh of relief as they left. _"I thought they'd never leave,"_ breathed the nearly unrecognizable unblessed teen in English.

"They did what they were told, and they did it to their Lord's standers."

Spinning her head about with the jingling sounds of her jeweled and beaded hair pins, Sachi stared up wide eyed at the handsome inu daiyoukai standing in her doorway. His haori and hakama were ivory with crimson fading into it from three places like he had just come from a battle. The first place was his left leg; flowing upward from his booted ankle the ruby color flowed to just below his knee. From his pale neck down to his left shoulder to fade out by his bicep; staining his right haori's cuff, the color of life flowed up ending finally at his elbow. Around his slim muscular waist was an indigo dyed obi, while rippling through it were golden and silver swirls. It was this obi that held his freshly polished armor to his chest, while draping over his left shoulder was the spiked shoulder guard. Sesshomaru demanded attention when with his warrior appearance and flawless silver white hair, and the relentless eyes of unyielding gold would trap anyone in their gaze.

Sachi let a smile grace her face to replace her awe. "Forgive me My Lord, I didn't hear you enter."

Sesshomaru ignored her comment as he let his eyes wander over the miko's appearance. He took in the colors of twilight her kimonos created; how the silver hair pins accented bright red hair. While the beads and jewels matched the colors of the many layers of silk Sachi wore; they shimmed every time she moved. Then there was her face, paler with the ivory powder, her lids done ruby instead of onyx, while her pointed tear streaks adorned her face, showing her lineage.

"You are acceptable," he deemed in his toneless way.

Sachi's slim brow twitched with ire. _"Thank you for your acceptance, I would have hated to hit you if you had insulted my vanity," _roughly spoke the dressed up warrior miko in English.

The Ice Prince once more ignored her; something he apparently was good at. "Come onna, it is time we made our appearance." The daiyoukai stepped aside from the opened door.

Sachi gracefully rose from before her mirror and made her way to the door. The sound of softly tingling glass beads filling the pair's silence. Exiting the darkened room, the lady of the House of Moon waited outside for her lord to exit and lead. Sesshomaru did exit the room, and Sachi followed close behind, eyes straight forward.

Through the halls the Lord and Lady strode, but slower then the times before, because him in small quick steps was Sachi; she could only go so fast. Once before the meeting hall decorated screen doors, the servants beside the doors opened them.

"Presenting Sesshomaru-sama and Sachi-sama; Lord and Lady of the House of Moon," spoke up a male servant and the whole room stood up in respect and bowed.

Following Sesshomaru's lead, Sachi followed behind. When he stopped to seat himself comfortably on a very expensive cushion, the dressed miko placed herself beside him. Only then did Sachi let her amethyst cat like eyes wander as the rest of the room sat.

There were many breeds of daiyoukai assembled in the large room; the Lords had brought their court it seemed or some of them. There were neko, dragon, insects, birds, kitsune, spider, snake, inu and ookami and among many other that the miko could not make out. All assembled in one room were the youkai powers of Japan, and one certain ookami prince had to be there grinning at her.

"I can't believe that flea-bag is the reining power of the East," softly snarled out a voice that was very recognizable.

It was only then that Sachi noticed who sat on her left. She would have remained expressionless as she could, but it was as impossible with Inuyasha as it was with his elder half-brother.

Inuyasha's face remained as it always was; tan, untouched by everything, and always holding a boyish demeanor. Yet he appeared as a man in his clothing of fine silk. It was like the robe of the Fire Rat that he always wore; bright red. But running through the haori and hakama were golden swirls, like capping waves at sunrise. His cat like amber spheres stared relentlessly at poor Kouga across the way. Sachi smiled once more to keep her mouth from falling open just she had done upon seeing Sesshomaru.

"Come now Inuyasha-sama, Kouga-sama will start something if you keep glaring at him like that."

The inu-hanyou turned his amber eyes on the nearly unrecognizable Sachi who was smiling brightly at him. "R-R-Right," he stuttered with a blush growing on his face s he turned away from the miko. "Leave the politics to those who know it; that's something you'd tell me."

"Right you are Inuyasha-sama."

"Stop calling me that…sama…," he huffed grumbling while through a glare at her. "Makes me feel older then I am."

The warrior miko turn youkai lady only giggled as she looked further down the line of the table to find Miroku and Sango done up beautifully and smiling warmly at her; the houshi more like gapped in shock at her transformation. Kirara was pleasantly perched in her lifetime companions lap, purring most likely being that the taijiya was petting her. Continuing to smile, Sachi turned to her right and to find Sesshomaru, then Genken, followed by Rin and Shippo.

Genken, like Sesshomaru wore his polished armor, his haori and hakama much like the Western Lord's only that ebony faded into the ivory, instead of crimson. Wound around her otoo-san's waist was an obi of indigo and burgundy; it was very familiar.

Rin wore a kimono made up of three layers, while the outer layer was burnt orange with swallow butterflies on it. Her silk obi was a pale shade of violet contrasting well with the fall color. Sachi couldn't help but remember the little girl saying she wanted a kimono like Sachi's okaa-san's she wore that one time. It appeared she found one to deal with till she was able to get one of her own.

The young kitsune was dressed in a haori and hakama of grass green silk with paler green bamboo stocks crisscrossing over the material. It looked good on Shippo, and brought out his bright green eyes, and set off his orange hair like a bonfire, much like Sachi's own hair did. Her son looked so grown up sitting calmly, but the wonder was still clearly seen in his child eyes.

After Shippo, much to Sachi's relief sat Juugoya. He was dressed as he was normally, just more finely; more up to the standards of the evening. Sachi was glad that the elusive and antisocial inu was there, because after him came Kekkon. She didn't want her adopted son anywhere near the blood lusting Naraku look alike.

"Now that I am here," spoke Sesshomaru interrupting Sachi's gazing; she returned her sight to the table before her. "We can begin the discussion on Sou'nga and the matter of war."

"I still disbelieve that Sou'nga's threat still exists!" spoke up a snake youkai so his S's were droned out in an annoying hissing fashion. "Did you not seal it in Hell yourself Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his ice flaked eyes at the male, which went unnoticed by the object that the Ice Prince's gaze. "Hai, with Tensaiga and Tetsaiga the cursed sword was sealed in the Netherworld. However, Sou'nga may have found itself a new Master, quite possibly the King of Hell himself."

Mutterings of surprise were heard all around the room, followed by hisses and growls, snaps of irritation or the like.

"That's quite the accusation Sesshomaru," stated Kouga, boldly leaving out the honorific of Lord. "Do you have proof to back it up?"

"Iie, Ookami Prince, merely stating that the mere possibility of such an occurrence can not be overlooked."

Kouga nodded in understanding. "And how did we find out this declaration of war? I wasn't here or in close contact, and little has been said on the subject. Gomen if I'm a little slow on the uptake here."

"A messenger came," stated Captain Takani before anyone else could. "He brought forth a letter of war from his Master, against all who apposed Sou'nga."

"Who was the messenger?" inquired this hissing snake lord as he sneered at Genken, the glare from Sachi going unnoticed by him.

The fire haired inu glared at the questioning youkai lord, but answered none the less. "Tetsuya, my son, was the messenger."

"Ooooh..." sneered the snake man. "That must have been a very heavy blow to the great Geken-dono. Having his own son hand him a declaration of war when he was on the side of Sou'nga; how sad."

A growl came not form Sesshomaru or Genken, but another male daiyoukai. "That's enough Orochimaru," he snarled. "Keep your deceiving forked tongue in your mouth, none of us need to hear you petty insults against a far greater male then yourself. If you have something useful or insightful please do speak, but only then."

After the male's very amusing outburst, Sachi gave him a calculating stare. This daiyoukai was unmistakably kitsune. Covered head to toe in white, the male was like a Kami, or Kami's gift to the female race, just like how the Taishio brothers were. His mane of hair was snow white, his skin pale but tan, his tufted white ears and tail were what gave his lineage away. The kitsune's clothing was slivery white silk, while his cat like eyes were a pale grey silver color, like winter storm clouds rolling through the sky. He was an image of masculine beauty while showing he had wit and loyalty to boot.

Surrounded by the fascinating images of inu and kitsune gods, Sachi mentally drooled; she was one hell of a lucky girl. However, suppressing the urge to attack her koishii at her left, Sachi instead looked to the lord on her right from the corner of her plum colored eye.

"_I like him," _she whispered in English to the lord and returned her gaze to the kitsune. Her comment went ignored and unheeded, just as she expected it to be.

Sesshomaru instead looked to the kitsune himself. "Idzuna-sama, you have been collecting information on Sou'nga's seeking of troops, what do you have?"

The silver fox bowed his head in respect. "I have Sesshomaru-sama, and found the accursed sword is calling for any who are willing to fight or fight for his cause…alive or dead. However, the ones living who do agree…don't say living for long."

The inu youkai lord nodded. "Fire will be needed in the battle. Captain Takani and Sachi-sama are two fire wielding youkai, who else has the gift of fire in their households or lands."

A few nodded a yes, but still one was not present that had been in the battle before. Sachi knew exactly who it was.

"May I speak My Lord," softly inquired the young teen staring into her lap in a timid manner hoping not to disrespect Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at her form the corner of his gold hard eye, but gave the smallest of nods. "You may."

The young modern woman looked fully up at the Lord of the Western Lands then. "Perhaps Toutousai-san would be willing to help us in the coming battle. He was there in the last battle helping all he could. If we ask him again for his assistance, he may say yes."

There were many nods of agreement and looks of slight surprise as they eyed Sachi. While other looks of masked malice and contempt mixed with in the rest of the comforting gazes. Sachi remained appearing unfazed, when the mass of looks did in fact affect her. Her eyes remained on Sesshomaru however, waiting for his response on her idea.

"Hai, it would do well to acquire Toutousai, Saya as well for that matter may prove useful."

"Saya? He with Toutousai then?"

A nod was Sachi only answer.

"If I may be so bold to say, but I am impressed with your Lady's insight and wisdom, Sesshomaru-sama," grinned the white haired Idzuna, as his strange shade of eyes burrowed into Sachi, who could only stare unsure of what to do. "Not many ladies of the court possess such things."

As the stare continued, Sachi couldn't stop the blush that steadily grew in her cheeks; so warm was it that she thought she was going to melt her makeup. She could only open her ruby painted lips to either say thank you or state that she was obviously taken; she really didn't know which one though. Course seeing Sachi's shyness and blush let his masculine mirth fill the room, causing Sachi's blush to further grow in intensity. So she reverted to bowing her head to hide the burning glow; didn't help.

The kitsune chuckled further. "Such a charming and polite girl you have found Sesshomaru! Where ever did you find such a creature!?"

"Feh," exclaimed Inuyasha in his usual manner. "Yea, like her now, wait till you piss her off! Then I suggest you run; she's wicked with a blade."

The miko turned on the hanyou throwing him a look that could kill. "That's enough Inuyasha," she seethed under her breath. "When this is over I'm going to pummel you!"

The inu-hanyou paled as he shrank away from the raging onna. Idzuna grinned boyishly, eyeing Sachi and Inuyasha. "An onna with spirit; hard to find, what's your clan young lady, may I ask?"

Sachi blinked confused. "Clan?" she thought said stumped by the inquiry, but soon the realization of the question came to her. "Takani; my name is Takani Sachi."

All eyes went straight to Genken who grinned liked Idzuna did; like a boyish idiot with charm. "Come now my friends, you can't be all that surprised. I mean, look at the family resemblance, you can't deny that she's the spitting image of myself; she's my one and only daughter."

"I wasn't away you had one," hissed out Orochimaru, eyeing Sachi like she was a slab of delicate, and juicy meat. "Now you have offspring on both sides, what a predicament. Hope this one doesn't betray us like the last one."

The three inu males and including Sachi, gave the snake man a deathly glare that rivaled that of Hell itself in strength.

"Don't worry Fang-Face," huffed Kouga as he arranged himself in a more leisurely fashion at his place. "Sachi's not betraying anyone; I don't think she could. She's as loyal as an inu, no pun intended inu-korro," grinned the ookami prince at Inuyasha who growled low in his throat at being called Mutt-Face in front of everyone. "But," he began again threatening growl ignored. "Give Sachi a reason though…and she'll loop of your head, or…slowly torture you. Kinda like Sesshomaru would, only she's a little bit more lenient."

Sachi stammered, unsure if she should feel insulted or happy at the comment. "I don't know about that…Kouga-san…but do you always have to be so blunt?"

"Since when has he not been blunt," growled out Inuyasha.

The young lady sighed. "I guess that's true…" Kouga just grinned at her, Sachi assumed it was supposed to be charming, but it was outdone by the grins she received from Inuyasha.

"So you're a warrior then?' inquired the kitsune, interested in this fact, when most of the other males scoffed at the possibility of the mere slip of a girl could even measure up to being called warrior.

The mere slip of a girl nodded in a confident and prideful manner. "Taught by my otoo-san at an early age and continued on after. I actually fought Captain Takani a couple of days ago in fact." All gapped at her like she was crazy or had grown a second head. "Nani?"

Idzuna smirked as his cloud spheres sparkled with mischief and amusement. "Then by the fact that you're alive and well provides that you did far better then most of us. Genken-dono has never been defeated by anyone other then Sesshomaru-sama, or Touga-sama."

The disguised miko blinked, but soon recovered with a quick nod, but leaned closer to the hanyou on her left. "And this conversation got to me how?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said hearing Sachi's whispered words as he looked sternly at her from the corner of his molten gold eye. "We need to discuss who is willing to fight for our freedom."

The lords nodded in agreement. The time was now to be decided who would fight for the whole of Japan and the rest of the world for that matter.

"I'm with yea," spoke up Kouga first, giving Sesshomaru a steady look that meant he'd never back down.

"I will also fight for our freedom," agreed Idzuna now serious.

Sachi politely smiled at the kitsune lord, as Sesshomaru nodded his apparent thank you for agreeing. But the miko also saw from where she sat that Shippo looked up at Idzuna with a wide grin on his face. Apparently the young orange haired kit had taken a liking to the kindred spirit. Yet, eyes soon turned on Orochimaru to hear his decision.

The snake youkai seemed to ponder for a time, the act putting everyone else in the room on edge.

"I agree with fighting Sou'nga; you have my support."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They were droned out however, by Sesshomaru giving his agreement to wage war against the sword from Hell.

"Great," exclaimed the ookami prince. "Now that we agree on clobbering Sou'nga, let's seal the packed with a drink, so drink up boys…" Kouga looked at Sachi and saw her raised brow. "…and Lady…"

Looking down at their places, all found a small drink dish and a jar of sake before them; all except Shippo and Rin. The males were quick to down their drink which was expected. However, Inuyasha hesitated as he eyed Sachi from the corner of his amber eye, as she in turn looked at him. The miko relinquished her gaze to stare to take up her own cup. While the men were already on their second drink, Sachi slowly raised her dish to her lips; she hated sake, hated it with a passion. Yet the occasion called for it, so who was she to complain. So feeling the dish touch her painted lips, she prepared to drink the liqueur; a sudden gut wrenching force of dark youki hit the miko.

The sound of shattering clay filled the room, and all eyes turned swiftly to the origination. Everyone found the Lady of the house ghostly pale and trembling in small convulsions. Her whole body trembled, causing the beads of her hair pins to make an eerie shim. Sachi's eyes were wide in invisible terror, as her iris flashed between her original emerald orbs to her youkai amethyst ones. The hand that had once been holding the cup was still in the air shook uncontrollably as it slowly made its way to Sachi's chest where it gripped the kimono layers there. And as the fit continued on, the young woman began to hyperventilate.

"Sachi, what's wrong!?" franticly asked Inuyasha a hand on his koishii's shoulder.

Sachi didn't answer; she quaked further, eyes unblinking and all color gone on her face leaving behind only the chalk white of the powder. And like Inuyasha, Genken was by his daughter's side franticly asking about her sudden laps into what appeared to be a panic attack.

"Listen to me Sachi! What's wrong!? What do you sense?!"

Their only warning was a husky, fearful whisper.

"…h-he's…h-h-here…"

The shoji doors across from Sesshomaru and his party exploded inward with the sound of strong wood cracking to splitters. Youkai and ningen alike raised their eyes to the cause of such a bombardment of their war meeting. What they found confused and worried them all.

Standing in the doorway was a group of three youkai and one ningen. The ningen or ningen onna was instantly recognized for who she was. So were the other two male youkai on the center man's left though, were recognized as well. One was the dragon Lieutenant that had confronted Inuyasha and Sachi all those months before. The other male was the creature of opaque darkness that had attacked them and had nearly killed Inuyasha; his name Kurokusomone…_Dark One_. Sachi knew them all and it shook her to the core, and not because of the sword that rode on the obvious leader's back.

"W-What's the meaning of this!?" hissed out Orochimaru as he burst to his feet. "Who the hell are you people!!?"

Three of the four individuals remained expressionless, while the ruby eyed male in the center grinned manically, flashing razor fangs. The four of them fully stepped into the room, coming to the center of the U shaped table format, stopping just before Sesshomaru.

"Really now," he said; voice low and menacing, but sounding like a deep velvet sea; smooth, flowing and dark in every possible way. "Do you really not recognize…" his hand reached up for the sword on his back as he droned his words. "This blade…" and he quickly unsheathed the weapon that was slightly longer then a normal katana, and the sphere on the end glowing scarlet unusual as well.

"What an honor to meet you again Inuyasha…Sesshomaru," sneered a very evil voice as the words reverberated off the walls.

Inuyasha gave a fearsome glare while he clutched his right arm. Sesshomaru gave his signature icy glare, but this time it was a death glare, far more vicious then his others. Sachi, though, who sat between the two, could only tremble further in the presence of the male daiyoukai as her pale lips formed one word.

All three however, said it aloud in an eerily quiet room.

"Sou'nga."

The cursed sword and its wielder chuckled.

"Good…you remember," sounded the sneering voice of the dragon within the sword. "I should thank you for sealing me in Hell, or I would have never had met the man that was like myself in everyway."

Sachi raised a shaky finger as Sou'nga words faded, to point not at the sword but the man. "…y-you…I left you there…b-beyond the well…y-you can't be here…-h-how…?"

"My dear girl, do you really believe, that after all these years that you were finally able to throw me off your trail. Come now, My Unblessed Child, you seriously don't give me enough credit…little miko."

Looks of shock coursed through the room, eyes sternly landing on Sachi who was still too preoccupied with the monster before her.

"You killed nearly everyone I ever loved, and took my brother from me who now stands beside you as a youkai of darkness. I should have seen this; the clues were obvious."

The male daiyoukai grinned madly as he sheathed Sou'nga. "Hai, you should have child. I am the Master of Hell, and I was sealed there just like Sou'nga was. We both wanted revenge on the same person that had caused our fall from power. You, Midoriko, or her reincarnation as it were. "

Sachi flinched away, the mark upon her brow bursting to light, to glow there for a time before fading into an ebony tattoo. All eyes were on Sachi now, and the majority of them were not friendly in the least. It was apparently to the modern teen that though Midoriko did a lot of good, she wasn't very much liked among the youkai people.

"What's the meaning of this Sesshomaru!? You disguise a miko, Midoriko's reincarnation no less and bring her here as your mate! What are you playing at," screeched Orochimaru.

Sesshomaru gave the snake youkai a steely glare. "Midoriko defeated both enemies, and her power is required again. Her safety was the highest priority, taking her as my mate was a required cover."

"So…she's not your mate then," inquired the white Kitsune.

"Iie," answered the frigid lord.

Idzuna raised a silver brow. "So she's unclaimed, how interesting," he said with a seductive grin. "Perhaps I should court the female then."

Inuyasha instantly had an arm in front of Sachi, guarding her from the kitsune as he growled ruthlessly. "Over my dead body Fox!"

The silver male grinned charmingly. "Guess I'm out of luck then."

"You should leave her Inuyasha," murmured the onna among the males. "She will die soon anyway; save yourself the agony of her demise."

The hanyou turned his eyes on the white and black garbed Kikyou; a dark miko now. "What are you doing here Kikyou, and with them," he snarled as he nodded his head toward the group of daiyoukai that had attacked him and Sachi months ago.

The clay onna smiled cruelly. "I want the onna dead, leaving you all to myself at last. I almost had you when that wench died, then that freakish child came along."

"Don't you dare insult Kagome, or Sachi, Kikyou!!? I'll kill you for what you've done!!!"

Kikyou gave another haunting smile. "Then come; my hanyou lover…if you can."

And an attack was unleashed, but it didn't come from Inuyasha. Quick as a flash, Sachi leapt and pounced at Kikyou, her claws unsheathed. Though as fast as she was, Sachi's speed wasn't enough to meet its target. Because the attack was halted by a pale, agile clawed hand attached to an ebony stripped wrist. This hand gripped Sachi's wrist in an iron like hold. The miko paid no heed to the restraint, just the object of her all consuming wrath.

"Kikyou," Sachi seethed softly, baring her fangs. "I will kill you."

The dark miko smiled evilly, eyes cold as black marble. "I look forward to it, Unblessed Child."

The youkai miko then turned to the owner of her retraining hand. Sachi narrowed her plum colored orbs even further at the male, but not in anger; never anger, but sorrow. "Otoo-san was right; there's nothing left of you in there…is there brother?"

Kurokusomone remained as emotionless as Sesshomaru as he spoke in a lifeless manner, obsidian eyes staring into Sachi's. "I am all here…little sister."

"You're lying," she murmured with a shack of her head. "Where are your smiles then, Tetsuya?"

The dark daiyoukai scowled, quickly released Sachi as if she was burning him. "They were taken from me when I was taken from you. It appears…you did not suffer the same fate, sister."

Sachi stepped back quickly, distancing herself from monster and brother, while Inuyasha and Genken came up to flack her in protection. "Wrong Tetsuya, I lost my smiles too. I just found them again, even after that monster," she pointed at the Hell Lord with a furious glare. "Slew everyone I knew back home. I'll make you pay for all the suffering you have caused, but first I think I deserve to know my personal nightmare's name."

The brunette, ruby eyes male grinned. "Why of course, gomen for the late introduction…my dear," he said giving a mocking bow at the waist. "I am Kyousou, Lord and Master of Hell; wielder of the Sou'nga; an honor to meet you finally in person little one."

The teenage girl's eyes smoldered with ire, but she said nothing, just stood there letting her anger burn away her fear of the man before her. "Why are you here? You can't have come just for me." And she pulled from beneath her many kimonos, pulled out a clear sphere from a chain. "And you couldn't have come for the Shikon, being that I'm sure you knew that I gradually over time absorbed its power."

"Quiet true," he said. "I came to tell you all that war is coming soon. You won't be able to stop it, even with or without…your not-so-secret weapon."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, the sound causing the hair o the back of Sachi's neck to rise. "You're army will fall just as they have fallen in the past Kyousou, King of Hell."

Genken laid a hand on his shivering daughter's shoulder, while his solemn yet fearsome eyes were only for the dark warrior. "You will find no mercy from my boy."

Tetsuya or Kurokusomone now, narrowed his emotionless eyes. "I expect nothing else old man, and you will receive none from me."

Tensions arouse between son and father till the air itself was thick with it and seeming to come to a boiling. It took the dragon Lieutenant to shatter the strain with a harsh grip upon the young man's forearm.

"That's enough Kurokusomone; you'll find him on your blade soon enough," he roughly said and the younger male obeyed. "Gonzo, Kekkon, we gave you strict orders to taking the wench into custody, why didn't you?"

Shocked silence ensured. Eyes starred at the two youkai sitting side by side. They both sighed deeply before rising and kneeling on one knee to Sou'nga and the sword's wielder.

"Gomen nasai, Kyousou-sama," spoke up Kekkon. "I found little opportunity to do so, and with Sesshomaru claiming her to be his mate provided getting closer to her difficult. I had an opportunity, but Gonzo interrupted me."

"Don't blame me Kekkon-kun!" snapped the still oddly cheery daiyoukai. "Juugoya-san was just about to find you and rip you apart because you were too caught up in defending your wounded pride to notice!"

Sachi growled at the backs of the two youkai, her own growl molding into the three other inu growls vibrating the air. A spy was in the court, they knew that much, but didn't know there were two daiyoukai, let alone bubbling Gonzo being one.

"One acting the apart, the other doing the part," murmured the Kitsune prince eyeing the two traitors with distain. "Clever."

Kouga huffed, his ice blue eyes glaring at the ivory fox. "Don't encourage them; it wasn't their idea I'm sure. Those two are too stupid to think something like that up." The ookami prince of the ease received glares and growls from the offended two, but easily shrugged it off.

"This is getting us no where," roared Orochimaru. "The enemy is standing before us and we're yammering on like this is some family dispute!! We should kill them now while we have the chance!"

Kyousou chuckled as Sou'nga glowed and their laughter melted together. "Please to try Orochimaru-sama, it's been so long since we've had a decent battle."

The snake lord hissed, cat like eyes narrowing Orochimaru's next words however, were droned out by the electric buzz of miko powers filling the air. All eyes turned to Sachi to find her brandishing her inu katana.

"Strangely," she said with venom hoping for him to attack first. "I'm agreeing with snake man. You want me dead Kyousou, then come and get me!"

He grinned, the image distorting his pale handsome face. "As appealing as that is my dear, I'm afraid I still have things to prepare before our battle. Gomen, you'll have to wait to face me." The Lord of Hell turned to his men as they to him. "We're leaving, our message as been delivered." Spinning on his heel, Kyousou and his men made it to the door unchallenged.

She remained though, eyes piercing into Sachi, as Sachi pierced into Kikyou.

"Kikyou, come. You'll face her later," spoke up the miko's master.

The dark miko remained stationary as her ebony eyes clashed with now hard emerald. Kikyou gave the smallest of curt nods, her emotionless eyes conveying a message only her and Sachi would know.

Sachi pointed her blade at the dark miko, a deviant smirk playing across her ruby painted lips. "I'll be seeing you again."

The clay onna only grinned before striding to her lord's side, to vanish in a portal of shadowy mist. They were completely gone, without even a scratch on them.

"Sesshomaru!" roared Orochimaru. "You let them go alive; they're enemies, we should have killed them here and now!!"

"You may not have sensed it," flatly answered Sachi, eyes till pinned to the point where her personal enemy had vanished. "But I did, among others."

The snake lord hissed enraged by the miko's lack of respect and answer. "Sense what wench!?"

Inuyasha snarled at the lord, but the crimson haired teen held up a hand for quiet. "He had us surrounded; one wrong move on our part, and we wouldn't have stood a chance against that many undead being unprepared as we are. That's why Sachi wanted him to attack first, rather then us."

Orochimaru fell finally silent out of shock, but he was also furious, just like the rest of them.

"I think this is a good time to retire," nervously chuckled Genken trying in his own way to lighten the mood in the room.

"Hai," answered Sesshomaru, his eyes hard and distant. "Its time for us all to retire; we have much to think on." The inu lord's eyes turned to rest on Sachi, as his voice droned on in its silky low rumble.

Sachi noticed his gaze; felt it on her back, but ignored it the bet she could. The unblessed miko could only ask herself one question that caused the great Sesshomaru-sama to stare at her so sternly. Was if he did understand Kikyou's wordless message? The Takani daughter could only hope in vain that he in fact didn't.

A/N: sorry for the delay on this update, semester is ending so there's lots of things that need to be done and lots of studying. Hope u enjoyed the little council meeting and the conclusion on just how Sachi was involved in this war. 16 pages long, I really need to start making them not nearly as long…or maybe not.

Well till next chapter!

BLAZE


	38. Of the Lost, Damned and Unblessed

Disclaimer: I own my original characters, we know who they are, I however, do not own Inuyasha and company.

**Last Time:**

"Hai," answered Sesshomaru, his eyes hard and distant. "Its time for us all to retire; we have much to think on." The inu lord's eyes turned to rest on Sachi, as his voice droned on in its silky low rumble.

Sachi noticed his gaze; felt it on her back, but ignored it the bet she could. The unblessed miko could only ask herself one question that caused the great Sesshomaru-sama to stare at her so sternly. Was if he did understand Kikyou's wordless message? The Takani daughter could only hope in vain that he in fact didn't.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 38- Of the Lost, Damned and Unblessed**

After everyone had retired, Sachi moved her few things she had, to Inuyasha's room. She found the door; slide it open to find Inuyasha himself leaning against the far wall. Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder, with a single candle at his feet. He had removed his golden swirled red haori and hakama to once more adorn his plain fire-rat garb.

At her entrance, his silver head shot up and out of his daze, while amber eyes smoldered at the sight of the modern girl. Inuyasha stared at the young woman-child for a time before a full fledged smile spread across his face.

"Let me guess…Sesshomaru kicked you out and now you need a place to sleep."

Sachi gave an embarrassed grin and blushed. "Something like that," she murmured. "I should have knocked, gomen, but can I come in?"

Inuyasha huffed in slight humor. "You can sleep here; it's no problem. I'm not going to complain; I don't even use the futon, so you might as well."

"Arigotou, Inu-kun," she chirped and strode into the room closing the door behind her. Even when they had announced their love for each other, Sachi still felt awkward in a man's room…alone. Setting her stuff down, the miko softly sighed looking about the simple but well furnished room.

"You're beautiful in that kimono; kimonos more like."

Her emerald eyes shot open to stare at the hanyou, whose eyes traveled over her form, hidden beneath the many layers of fine youkai silk. Heat warmed the modern shrine maiden's cheeks as she watched Inuyasha entranced staring.

"Again…arigotou, Inuyasha, you looked very handsome this evening yourself."

He huffed arrogantly, eyes falling to the oiled floor. "Maybe…but I don't think anyone was staring at me quiet as much as they were staring at you." The inu-hanyou raised his molten spheres again to the onna standing politely before him. "Not many onna can pull off the shades of twilight."

She softly chuckled. "I don't think many men can pull off a complete bright red haori and hakama either."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why are you still in that get-up anyway? Its pasted midnight already, and you should be undressed and in bed by now."

The young woman scowled. "Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about something. I've been with him since the end of the meeting, so I haven't had a chance to get…a…undressed," she finished meekly as she dodged the ever piercing orbs of her beloved hanyou.

"What did he talk to you about?" he asked dodging the awkward moment.

"He thinks I'm going to do something rash and get injured; something about jeopardizing the mission objective or something. He can't keep me from doing anything, he's not my lord."

"Are you going to do something rash?" the silver haired hanyou asked deeply concerned by his half-brother's involvement with Sachi's actions; it wasn't good when he was.

Sachi left her face become cold and expressionless, eyes glaring into the floor panels. "It's not rash, its payback."

"So who you gonna get even with…other then Kyousou, which is obvious."

Sachi was hesitant as she eyes the nonchalant hanyou from the corner of her eye; he wouldn't be for long. Heaving a sigh to calm her raging and frayed nerves, the miko spoke the one name that would explain everything down to the t.

"Kikyou..."

Inuyasha instantly started, but shock soon gave way to ire. "No way in Hell," he stated flatly, his seriousness evident in his stern voice. "Kikyou's mine."

The modern miko scowled, emerald eyes smoldering in fury. "She's as much my business as she is yours Inuyasha. She wanted a duel, she'll get one!"

"Duel?" That single word made him extremely anxious. "Since when did Kikyou demand a duel with you?"

"Before she left."

Inuyasha raised a brow in question. "I didn't hear anything."

Sachi smiled softly. "You didn't; it was a silent declaration. We both didn't want anyone want to know; I don't even know when it is, but it'll happen soon."

Inuyasha smelled nothing that hinted that Sachi was lying. Still the hanyou had a bad feeling about this; something wasn't right. Why would Kikyou challenge Sachi now, when she could have done it before any time she wanted? Plus, Sachi was stronger now; Kikyou would have less of a chance winning now…unless…she was stronger herself!

"You're not going."

The fiery teen stared wide eyed at the deadly seriousness that the second son of Inu no Taishio spoke with. "Nani?" she asked half infuriated by the order as well as surprised by Inuyasha's lack of understanding. "Other then the fact that she's your old lover long dead, why do you care?"

Fearsome golden eyes pierced Sachi to the core as shook her deeply at she stared unwantingly back. "Kikyou is dead, no w a dark miko and under that monster's rule. WE don't know what to expect from her. Sesshomaru's right; you shouldn't be so rash."

"Ugh," growled Sachi surging to her feet. "You're one to talk about being rash; hypocrite!" She spun and headed to the dressing screen soon to vanish behind it as she continued to speak. "Males are completely unreasonable! I'm getting undressed and going to bed!"

"Males are not unreasonable," mumbled the hanyou pouting.

"Iie, just overprotective, which makes them unreasonable…it's annoying," commented back Sachi from behind the screen

Inuyasha grumbled, but soon fell silent. He let the sound of silk sliding over silk fill his ears. He had always loved the sound; brought back memories of his okaa-san when she walked around the mansion when he was just a child. She would float through her glorious rose garden like an angel.

Like a ripple thrown in a motionless pond, the happy memory became a distorted nightmare before the unblessed hanyou's mind's eyes. The once spacious and glorious rose gardens his mother was so proud of were up in flames. The smoldering scent branded into his memory as he ran about the extensive mansion's grounds calling his okaa-san. All he received was a blood curtailing scream forming his name.

"Inuyasha…?"

The inu-hanyou's eyes snapped open as his breath came in quick gasps. That ever present scent of smoldering roses burning the inu-hanyou's sensitive nose. Steadily growing stronger so the potency of it causing him to relive _**that**_ night.

"Inuyasha!!?" interrupted Sachi again.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha cleared it of his not very pleasant thoughts. "…a…yea?" he called, hiding the shakiness of his voice the best he could.

Sachi looked sheepishly around the screen. The smile on her face was one of guilty embarrassment. Inuyasha instantly knew what had gone wrong in her process of undressing; every onna did it some time in their life, leaving their mates to get them out of it of course.

"You knotted your obi, so now you can't get out of your clothes…am I right?"

"Tee hee," nervously chuckled the reincarnation of Midoriko. "That obvious, ha."

"Very," Inuyasha muttered as he stood, leaving Tetsusaiga where it lay on the floor.

Coming around the screen where Sachi stood, the hanyou motioned for her to spin around. Once done, Inuyasha saw just how catastrophic the knot was. He gapped at the wade of colored silk completely mortified.

"How the hell did you do this!? This looks like one of Kagome's puzzle cube things with all those colors on them!!"

"Does not," protested the miko as she scowled over her shoulder.

"Does too!! This thing is a mess, how'd you do it?!"

The miko stuttered for an answered, but soon with the answer not forthcoming fell silent with a sigh. Looking back over her shoulder with a pouting look, she simply said. "Are you gonna help or not Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes; trying not to look like he was melting underneath the pouty look he was being given. The fact was, he was melting and mentally grumbling, reached for the knotted obi. Inuyasha tugged a little and it didn't budge, tugging harder in a different place, the piece of silk gave way. So the young man slowly corrected Sachi's rather very badly done untying job. In a matter of a minute, Inuyasha had it unknotted, sliding the obi away. The layers of kimono sliding partially down the pale slim shoulders of his koishii.

Those pale, slim shoulders reflected the light of the candle that sat on the stand giving Sachi light. She seemed to glow to the hanyou's eyes as she stood there, stationary as stone. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her, and the image she created; like an embodiment of twilight. Inuyasha found Sachi breath taking. Taking a step closer he didn't know he took, he ran the smooth back of his nail down his koi's neck.

Feeling her shiver beneath his gentle strokes, the inu-hanyou continued down her neck to the junction where neck met shoulder. Continuing further, he slid his clawed finger down to where the scars from the bullets shined. Inuyasha understood the pain Sachi had undergone when she had been shot. She had suffered a life full of death and killing, with blood as a constant companion; Inuyasha wished no more pain upon Sachi. She deserved a happy life many times over.

With his claw running over the star shaped scars, Inuyasha laid a kiss upon them both

"Inu…yasha?" whispered a surprised Sachi as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What you -"

"I won't let you be in pain anymore Sachi," he vowed as he kisses of feather like softness continued up her shoulder to her neck. "I'll bare it for you…I promise…"

A soft, yet sad smile spread across the miko's rosy lips, the pleasurable caresses on her sensitive neck rendering her silent. But soon Sachi was biting down on said lips to keep her moans at bay. Inuyasha's kisses laid across her neck making her become putty in his hands.

"Inu…yasha," she gasped out as said hanyou bit lightly down on her ear lob.

They were however, interrupted by several shy knocks on his bedroom door.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cured under his breath, that breath caressing Sachi's flushed cheek. "Who would be coming to my door? At this time of night!? If it's Miroku, I'm going to kick his holy houshi ass back to the temple he came from!"

She giggled as she gradually regained her composure. "Its most likely Hotaru-chan, I asked her to bring some tea. Could you get it since I'm not in the attire to accept visitors?"

Groaning, and mumbling about something involving bad timing, the hanyou left. Once gone, the modern day young onna sighed. If Hotaru hadn't come, things would have heated up to the point of no return and her plans for the eventful night out the window. Course either way it would have been an eventful night, though Sachi prefer the one more intimate one.

Sighing again, Sachi removed her layers of silk and hung them on the T-bar next to Inuyasha's beautiful cloths. Then pulling on an ankle length yutaka, she pulled over it a blood red robe with ebony tiger clawing at her back. Once in more appropriate attire, she poked her around the screen to find Inuyasha carrying a tray of pot and tea cups to his previous spot.

"Hotaru leave already?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She looked tired, so I told her to get some rest."

Sachi sat her self before her koishii with a smile as she reached for the tea pot. "Hai, chasing after Rin can certainly be tiring." She handed Inuyasha his cup with the grace and elegance of a geisha. "But enjoyable, Rin's such a charming child."

He only huffed taking the tea and sipping it. "She's as annoying as Shippo; how that asshole can stand her I'll never know."

Sipping her own tea, Sachi smiled. "Same way you stand Shippo; you love him or at least care for him like a pestering little brother. You've protected him enough to prove that much."

_Helena you came to me/ When seemingly life had begun_

He gave his signature "Feh," before taking another swallow. Yet after several more sips, Inuyasha began to feel funny. His body felt heavy; as if he was being held down in deep water, while the room slowly swirled around him. Then hanyou felt dizzy and disorientated; his cup leaving his hand to crash to the floor in porcelain shards. Gripping his head as it throbbed in time with the darkness now at the corners of his vision.

"S…aa…chi…" he croaked. "I…feel funny…something…in tea…" he managed to gradually get out, the dizziness increasing as he looked up at the frowning miko before him. "Saa…chi…?"

_Little did I know then/ Where this would go/ When this begun_

The crimson haired woman-child looked solemnly at the disorientated Inuyasha. "Gomen…but I can't have you stopping me Inuyasha. I slipped a powdered herb in your tea that induces unconsciousness. You'll fall asleep shortly and wake up in an hour or so; no harm done."

"Why…" he whispered as he felt his body growing steadily heavier followed by his lids.

Sachi frowned hurtfully as she watched her koishii fight the drug unsuccessfully. "Because…I had to…goodnight Inuyasha…sweet dreams..."

His world went black.

_Once I was free to fly_

Only her sigh broke the motionless air, soon followed by Sachi's rising form. Taking up the futon's blanket, she placed it over Inuyasha's immobile form as she placed a fleeting kiss upon his brow. "Forgive me," she whispered before pulling out her carved flute to morph if into a bow; there was no time to change attire.

With her bow over her shoulder, she gave one last fleeting glance at the unconscious inu-hanyou. A single tear made itself know as it flowed from the corner of her emerald-indigo eye.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered before waling out of the open door to the bamboo forest beyond.

With graceful and sure strides, Sachi vanished into the sea of green stakes, and falling leaves; a ghostly voices buzzing warnings in her ear like an annoying fly.

_I never promised anything/ This may well be goodbye_

;__;

It wasn't long before Sachi felt the pulse of dark miko power. It was thick like molasses, and left a crawling feeling across her skin. It was just like _**his**_ aura, but only way less severe. There was no doubt in Sachi's mind, this was Kikyou; she was waiting for her. Course with Kagome's voice constantly warning her and chastising her in her ear about Kikyou only confirmed it.

_Don't ask why/ Don't be sad/ Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned_

Ignoring the spirit miko, Sachi walked forward. Through the bamboo stocks and constant falling leaves did she appear; a sinister sneer upon her once beautiful face. The modern day miko stopped ten feet from her, her own face distorted by the narrowed eyes, but otherwise straight face. Kagome's fleeting voice falling silent in Sachi's ear for fear of being heard.

"Good, you came. I was hoping you wouldn't loose your nerve; now here you are dressed like you just finished with a tumble with my lover; our roles should really be switched, Unblessed Child."

_Only try – understand/ I want to save you/From the lost and damned_

Sachi glowered, eyes becoming a deep purple in her ire. "What _ifs_ and _perhapses_ mean nothing to me Kikyou, I suggest you concentrate on the present. I'm here to battle, not ensue in pointless brattle with an undead whore."

_Although you hold me close/ I feel retention arise_

The dark miko glared daggers, but it had no affect on Sachi, who had spent enough time as the target for some of Sesshomaru's deadly glares. "Very well then; let's get this over with!" And Kikyou charged; her dark clothing flapping.

Sachi narrowed her eyes. Was Kikyou now capable of hand to hand combat? The modern shrine maiden doubted it, but there was the slim chance. With Kyousou being the man that ruled and wielded Sou'nga things were not how they appeared. So not wanting to risk it, Sachi dodged and struck with youkai quickness. Kikyou never stood a chance.

With a cry of pain, the undead onna was flung into a near bamboo stock. Falling to the leaf littered ground, Kikyou rose shakily to her feet.

"Bitch," she breathed. "You used your youkai power! Are you too weak without it!? Pathetic, you can't do anything without the strength of a youkai!!"

The taunt went on, unaffecting Sachi's calm and composed manner. "When in battle one uses all available assets they possess; it gives them the advantage in battle. It's strategy Kikyou, not weakness or cowardice."

The raven haired miko sneered; it was obvious that Sachi's cool demeanor was angering the undead onna. Sachi need only keep her composure and let Kikyou make the first mistake. And it appeared that the once Shikon miko was oblivious to this fact as she charged again a dagger now in her pale hand. With quick stabs and slashes at Sachi, Kikyou fought on. Sachi however, kept her head clear, not letting her composure slip, always dodging with great accuracy and landing strikes in the right places.

The dark miko quickly became angrier as the battle continued on. With a snarl on her ghostly beautiful face, she faked to the left and brought up an unexpected knee to Sachi's stomach.

"Gagh," gasped out Sachi as she leapt back holding her stomach in pain; Kikyou had surprising strength. "Sneaky wench…"

_Just as a hint of fear_

Kikyou grinned sinisterly in victory. "Strategy…my dear Unblessed Child."

Sachi snarled, brows furrowing at the title. "And here I thought this would be easy, you being so weak and all. Guess you Master upped your powers; how generous of him."

"That Monster is not my Master!" she seethed. "He said he would help me get Inuyasha away from you. He's trained me; helped me advance my powers to their full potential. This strength and power is my own, little girl…and its time I USED THEM!!" And she leapt at Sachi, fists flailing and further proving the fact that she could fight hand to hand.

With a face of indifference, the crimson haired young woman blocked the attacks. However, behind Sachi's calm façade, was her worry. If her enemy had taught Kikyou, and had given her power she thought was her own, he may have given her means to her demise. This duel could very well turn out just as bad as the Taishio brothers and said.

"This ends now Kikyou!!"

Now, Sachi was fighting full out.

With swiftness of that of a youkai, the modern maiden relentlessly pounded on the dark miko with a whirlwind of combos. Kikyou was wide eyed by the sudden change in Sachi, but remained focused. As Sachi pounded on her, Kikyou was able to block the majority of the attacks. However, every once in a while, a fist, knee or foot would mysteriously appear and strike the walking clay pot. And it was a strong kick from Sachi that sent Kikyou flying back; to tumble across the leaf covered ground.

"_**You must stop this Sachi!! This doesn't feel right,"**_spoke Kagome in Sachi's ear, but was ignored by the target of her worry.

The emerald eyed teen stood at the ready, eyes stern and focused on only Kikyou. And she was shakily making it to all fours. Covered in dirt, and dripping with sweat and some blood, the dark undead miko looked awful. Her breath came in labored heaves, movements sluggish in exhaustion.

"Devil's spawn," she seethed through gasps for air. "YOU'LL DIE HERE!!!"

_Like subtle clouds/ In summer skies_

And with a powerful pull, Kikyou unearthed a thin deep brown rope that had been beneath the leaves and dirt. Instantaneously with the pull of the thin rope, four other ropes appeared speeding toward Sachi.

Recognizing it as a trap, Sachi leapt back high into the bamboo stock to land on one that had fallen onto another during the brawl. In an explosion of leaves and earth, a net came up from where the redhead had just been standing; it was a heavy net, on that would have given her trouble had she been caught.

'_A trap!?' _snarled Sachi to herself enraged. _'Kikyou wasn't trying to kill me! She was trying to capture me!!'_

"_**I was trying to tell you that something wasn't right…and it's still not right!"**_

With quick eyes Sachi went over the landscape below her in a search of the vanished dark miko; she was nowhere to be found. Kikyou had vanished without an even a trace of her dark aura, which was not right in the least. It appeared that because she didn't catch the unblessed girl that she retreated.

"Coward," hissed Sachi under her breath.

A rustle of leaves came from behind her, and Sachi spun on her branch to face it. There was nothing there though, nothing could be seen in the silver light of the moon; no sound heard but the leaves.

_Once in the moonlight/ I can't explain_

"_**SACHI BEHIND YOU!!!"**_

Sachi instantly spun and before she knew what happened she was forced back from an unknown source. In shocked, the emerald eyes teen was unable to change her landing, so Sachi hit the ground…hard. A cry of pain ripped through her throat, to ripple through the bamboo forest. She curled in on herself in pain, holding her side. Sachi found her side was warm and slick with blood from the arrow and its shaft perturbing from left side. However, the unblessed miko could already feel the arrow's dark properties flowing through her blood stream.

Sachi snarled and growled low in her throat from pain as well as rage, as the cursed Kikyou came from the shadows. "You're the Devil's spawn Kikyou…not me…"

_And I don't know/ Somehow we may reunite_

The dark miko came to a stop a foot from Sachi, her sandaled feet filling her vision. "Believe what you wish, little girl, but you'll die soon enough anyway. The poison on that arrow does two things; it rouses the inner beast till no restraints are left." Sachi's eyes widened from shock at her Kikyou's words. "And the second is as the youkai within awakens, the poison slowly kills the body, racking it with pain. It's a slow and agonizing death that you can't stop; you're ruthless youkai spirit will soon be known, and then you will die."

Sachi glared dagger and fire up at her. "Bitch…"

Kikyou grinned evilly. "Kyousou-sama has the antidote, but by the time you meet up with him the poison would have spread too far to be corrected. Poor thing; to watch the world and the people you love die by your hand as you die slowly along with them must truly be a nightmarish death. Don't worry about Inuyasha; I'll take good care of him."

_Don't ask why/ Don't be sad/ Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned/ Don't forget_

"Kikyou…" trailed Sachi as she slowly made it to her knees. Sachi glared up at the dark onna as Kikyou stepped back in slight surprise at her determination. "You won't have Inuyasha…not…IF I CAN HELP IT!!!"

With more speed then thought possible in her condition, Sachi snatched up her bow, and drew back the string. In a matter of a second, Sachi had drawn, aimed and fire; she just hoped her aim was true. Blue light flared to life as the arrow flew and embedded itself in Kikyou's chest, forcing her back and into a bamboo trunk.

_What we had_

"…h-how…" wheezed out Kikyou as her blood flowed from her mouth as her hands held the shaft perturbing from her heart.

Sachi gave a grin full of pain. "Sayonara…Kikyou…enjoy your eternity in Hell." With that said the dark miko's last bit of unlife left in her went and her body cracked and was reduced to clay shards and bone. The souls once housed in the clay body released and flew off to who knew where.

Just like that, the undead miko was finally gone; permanently dead.

_But let me save you from the lost and damned_

Sachi let a small smile of triumph spread across her face before her lids fell as pain overwhelmed her body. She fell and landed on her right side on the soft unearthed ground. Sachi never heard the voice calling out her name in desperation.

"_**SAAAACHIIII!!!!"**_

_Love means nothing to me/ If there is a higher place to be_

;__;

Someone was calling his name. It was distant, and echoic, but it was there none the less. And the voice was very familiar; Inuyasha knew that much, but he still could not place it. Who was it?

"_**Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!! INUYASHA!!!!" **_screamed a young woman's voice in the hanyou's dark slumber. _**"Wake up! Sachi needs you!!**_ _**SHE'S DI-"**_

_Helena don't you cry_

The pleasant voice was cut off by the thunderous crack of a shoji door being flung open. Inuyasha barely acknowledged it before he was being forced to the ground as an icy voice rang through the air.

"Wake up half-breed!! Where is she!?"

The inu-hanyou ground from both slumber and being forced so roughly to the ground. "…Sesshomaru..? What the hell are you doing in here?" slurred out Inuyasha as he stared up at his enraged elder half-brother.

The Ice Prince of the West glared daggers. "Do not play coy with me Inuyasha, I know that the onna came here an hour or so ago once forcing this Sesshomaru into unconsciousness in much of the same manner as she did yourself. So tell me where the miko is Inuyasha; do not try my patience."

Finally able to think clearly, Inuyasha remembered what happened before falling asleep; his amber eyes grew wide in shock. "Sachi!!" he snarled out irate. "She put something in my tea to knock me out so she could go fight Kikyou!!"

_Believe me, I do this for you/ Heed my decision now_

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, to stare out the open door. "This Sesshomaru told her it was too reckless."

Inuyasha grumbled as he made it to his feet. "We have to find her! We don't know what Kikyou is capable of now; Sachi could be in trouble!"

"_**That's what I've been trying to tell you!"**_ snapped a female's voice, and materializing out of nowhere was Kagome; hands on her hips like always did when furious.

Sesshomaru looked slightly shocked at the dead girl's sudden appearance, while Inuyasha just looked merely surprised.

"Kagome…what's going on? What do you know?" Inuyasha rambled off concern in his honey eyes.

The spirit miko's face feel. "Sachi fought Kikyou, but she's wounded; she needs both of your help! She's dying!!"

_I will be gone tomorrow noon/ My tale has just begun_

Inuyasha felt his heart twist in a sharp pain of agony, and lifted a hand to his heart. He fisted his clawed hand, clutching the fire-rate haori. He wouldn't let another woman he loved die. Not when he could stop it!

_Nothing can take my faith away/ In my quest for the sun_

"Where is she?" he growled out; eyes determined.

Kagome stared uneasily but answered. _**"She's in the bamboo forest; run at full speed straight into it and you're sure to find her. I'll be there waiting for you,"**_ she said as she began to fade.

Yet before she could fully fade away, Inuyasha was nothing but a streak of red and silver flying through the forest. Sesshomaru as well was propelling himself through the green blur of the forest. At the speed they were going, the half-siblings came to a half in a small cleared section of the foliage in no time. What they found was a horror to both men.

Sachi lay crumbled on the ground in the middle of the space. Kagome's spirit kneeling next to her, frightful worry written clearly across her face. Not far from them, at the base of a bamboo tree was a pile of tattered clothes and what looked like a pile of clay shards and bones. Above the pile, embedded in a bamboo tree was a sacred arrow.

_Don't ask why_

Inuyasha knew exactly what it meant. "Kikyou…" he mouthed mournfully, but he felt no actual sorrow; he had none left for the treacherous wench. He only felt sorry of the fate she had been succumbed to.

_Don't be sad_

"_**Inuyasha!" **_cried Kagome, bring the hanyou back from his muses. _**"Sachi needs you!!"**_

With near running steps Inuyasha was by the miko's side, soon to be followed by Sesshomaru. He took the unblessed modern girl in his arms and noticed the arrow embedded in her side; he ignored it for now. "Sachi," he called and received only a moan. "Come one Sachi; wake up!"

The flutter of dark lashed notified them all of Sachi's wakefulness, but the lids themselves barely rose. "Inu…yasha? That…you?"

"Yea," he breathed carefully pushing back disruptive crimson tresses from her brow. "It's me."

"Who else is here," she asked to twinge in pain. "I can't see very well…"

Inuyasha grew worried at that as he soothed his koi by continuing to stroke her fiery mane. "Sesshomaru and Kagome are here too. Can you tell us what happened?"

_Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned_

"The miko does not have to," interrupted the Western youkai lord. "The undead miko had planned to poison our only means of absolute victory, and she did so, did she not onna?"

Sachi grimaced when she tried to smile. "Maybe…"

The icy daiyoukai glared. "Lying is useless onna; the poison is thick in the air, but its properties are unknown to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome glared up at the lord. _**"Can't this wait!? We need to get the arrow out!!"**_

Sesshomaru glared down at the spirit miko. He would have threatened the woman-child with her life, but being dead left him unable to do so.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome's right. If the poison is already in her blood stream it doesn't mater if the arrow is in or out, and Sachi can't go around with an arrow sticking out of her side!"

"What kind of poison is its onna," demanded Sesshomaru to the half-conscious teen.

Sachi opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome silenced her with a hand on her brow. _**"Kikyou used a poison that gradually causes a youkai's beast to awaken. No mater how hard one tires to keep their humanoid form, their seals will break. Not only that, but as the seals break, the body begins to die as well. If Sachi can't keep control till the end of the battle…you're all going to die."**_

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "We both told you not to go Sachi! This was exactly what we expected to happen!"

_Only try/ Understand/ I want to save you from the lost and damned_

The modern girl smiled painstakingly. "Gomen, but it had to be done…" And it did, Sachi wouldn't let any of them be cursed. She remembered how Kagome nearly died after the episode with Tsubaki.

Kagome looked between the three agitatedly. _**"Can someone remove the arrow please!? She can't heal otherwise!!"**_

Both inu brothers looked at the spirit miko, but soon looked back at each other to the heavily breathing young woman. Sesshomaru narrowed his diamond hard eyes as he kneeled closer, bracing a hand on Sachi's abdomen, the other curled itself around the wooden shaft. Inuyasha in turn took hold of Sachi's wrists in an iron grip while holding her down at the same time.

"Cover her mouth Inuyasha; we don't need to go deaf from her screaming," ordered the lord, and Inuyasha did so without complaint.

The miko whimpered behind the clawed hand. Sachi struggled to speak; her voice was muffled, nothing but incoherent murmurs.

Sesshomaru glared frigidly at the girl; her whimpering and muffled words continuing and grow louder. "Close your mouth onna, or may bit your tongue."

Sachi's panic stricken jeweled eyes went wide just as Sesshomaru gave one quick yank.

Even through Sachi's covered mouth, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sensitive hearing still found the sound painful. She struggled to move a she arched her back still in pain, but with Sesshomaru pressing her down and Inuyasha restraining her, Sachi didn't get far. After a few minutes of struggle, the redhead soon settled down to whimpers of pain and silent tears as she heaved for needed breath.

_Don't ask why_

Kagome settled down as Sachi did. _**"Keep her as calm as possible and inactive. If the wound reopens and festers the poison will only spread faster; luckily the toxin is slow moving. Given enough time, and the less activity, Sachi maybe just have enough time to kill Kyousou. I can't do anything else I'm afraid," **_she said sorrowfully. _**"I must go now."**_

"Wait Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha as she began to fade. The miko looked questionably at the hanyou. "Don't go," he murmured looking away only to find his gaze on an in pain Sachi. "I…I-"

"Don't say it," interrupted Kagome, her face stern but sad. "Save it for the living Inuyasha; like I told you before." Then she was gone.

Inuyasha was left with a mouth open, and eyes open wide in hurt. He hugged Sachi closer, and soon looked down at her, finding both her and Kagome staring back at him. He had wanted to say he didn't love her any longer, but hat would have been a very cruel lie. He still loved his ebony haired modern miko, but loved his fiery unblessed miko as well. He was in the same situation as he was with the now deceased Kikyou. Why was it so damn difficult for him to change so he didn't loose Sachi as he had done Kagome!? He had moved on, he kept repeating to himself, but find himself still staring back longingly.

_Don't be sad_

A chill hand caressing his cheek shook Inuyasha from his reprieve. He sprang open his eyes he didn't know he closed. What he found was Sachi smiling, up at him in a slightly pained way. It was agonizing just to watch.

"…Sachi…"

She smiled further. "Smile…" she whispered, eyes sparkling. "I want to see you happy Inuyasha…"

_Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned_

Her words were so innocent as she said them, but Inuyasha could help but notice that they meant more underneath the words. "Arigotou," he whispered forcing a half-hearted smile. "But you need to rest koishii, so sleep and we'll have that would healed in no time." Then the silver haired hanyou took Sachi in his arms bridle style.

_Leave me behind_

"You are lucky miko," stated Sesshomaru as he fell into step with his younger half brother. "That arrow barley missed a vital organ; if it had you'd be dead."

Sachi just gave an "hm" sound not caring since she was tired and curled warmly in her koi's arms.

Inuyasha noticed and smiled down at the shrine maiden from the future as she slipped into slumber. That smile however, fell as a new thought arose to the forefront of the hanyou's mind like a moth to the flame. It wasn't a pleasant thought either, it made him shiver as he turned to Sesshomaru for his opinion on the matter.

_Don't look back_

"Who's gonna tell Genken?! He's gonna be as furious as Hellhound!!"

_Cause deep within you know I'm lost and damned_

A/N: here we are…another chapter done and ready for u readers. I very much appreciate the reviews I've been getting for this story, but more the merrier! And to those that added this story to their favorites, reviews would be nice from you too. I'm always willing to listen to anything anyone says, whether flame or not; though preferably no flame, does anyone really like flame. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and everything should be picking up by now, so yippy right? The final battle is coming!!

p.s: the song in this chapter is Lost and Damned by Kamelot…awesome band!

I know this is clearly early but I may not update still after so…

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM…….~BLAZE~**

**PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW, IT WOULD BE A PERFECT CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**


	39. Sayonara Unblessed

Disclaimer: when I say I own Inuyasha and co. I AM LIEING PEPOLE!!!

**Last Time: **

Inuyasha noticed and smiled down at the shrine maiden from the future as she slipped into slumber. That smile however, fell as a new thought arose to the forefront of the hanyou's mind like a moth to the flame. It wasn't a pleasant thought either, it made him shiver as he turned to Sesshomaru for his opinion on the matter.

_Don't look back_

"Who's gonna tell Genken?! He's gonna be as furious as Hellhound!!"

_Cause deep within you know I'm lost and damned_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 39-Sayonara Unblessed**

And when Genken found out, he was far from being happy. Luckily for Sachi, her irate father didn't find out till the morning, leaving the young onna to her healing rest. Now however, she sat in her bed in Inuyasha's room, sipping tea with family and friends around her. The inu daiyoukai Captain though, had long since abandoned his now cold tea to rave at his disobedient child.

"How could you be so stupid Sachi!!?" he roared as he paced the room. "It was obvious that Kikyou was planning something! Everything depends on you, and you had to be rash and fall into this mess!!" Genken sighed as he plopped himself back on the floor at the miko's side. "I think you've been spending too much time with Inuyasha."

"Heeey," snapped out said hanyou making the word sound more of whine. "Don't blame this on me!"

"Oh, I don't; I blame her," and the fire haired youkai pointed at his composed daughter.

Sachi put down her tea and turned to stare her otoo-san in the eye. "I knew I was taking a risk otoo-san, and it was a risk I had to take. Kikyou couldn't be left living for any longer. She was a dark miko; she could easily curse any of us! I wasn't about to let that happen!!"

The Captain fell silent at that. No one but the modern girl apparently had thought of that. That fact alone was cause to worry, especially Inuyasha and his pack. They all remembered clearly the Tsubaki incidence, and all the problems it caused. They had almost lost Kagome to that evil…vengeful onna. With Kikyou now as a miko excelling in curses, it was something deeply unsettling.

Seeing this Sachi nodded. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha growled at his koishii and her nonchalant manner. "Still, that doesn't make it any better wench!! We have only so long now before you go berserk on our asses!!"

Miroku scowled at his friend. "So subtle of you Inuyasha, but unfortunately true; we need to hurry to confront Sou'nga and Kyousou. There's no time to waste."

"The houshi is correct," spoke Sesshomaru from the door. "The undead army is advancing and this Sesshomaru has yet to fetch Toutousai and Saya."

Sachi nodded in agreement. "We must hurry then; time is precious," and the modern shrine maiden took to her feet. "Let's go."

"You're going nowhere Sachi," snapped Inuyasha as he stood to tower over the younger woman. "You're wounded and poisoned; you're staying here!"

"My wound is mostly healed, and I'll ride Kirara or Ahun, so I won't be doing anything."

The hanyou growled low in his throat. "I don't want you going anywhere till we leave for Hell! YOU'RE STRAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

Sachi blinked confused as she ignored Inuyasha's tirade. "Leave for Hell? The battle is here isn't it?"

Genken sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The battle will be here yes, but the outcome of the war will be played out in Hell. The King of Hell is beckoning us to the Neither World."

"How are we to get there though?"

"The last place the battle for Sou'nga was held," spoke up Sango. "The portal to Hell formed there, making the barrier between our two worlds thinner and weaker. Sesshomaru's Tensaiga can cut through what is left…and into Hell we go…"

Sachi looked at her close female friend and saw worry there; hesitation in the taijiya's coffee colored eyes. "You're worried about what we'll find there aren't you?" she asked then turned to everyone. "You all are…"

"We don't know what lurks in the pits of Hell," murmured Miroku new staff clutched in his hand. "Who really knows what's down there, but our worst nightmares are sure to be realized."

Sachi understood that perfectly. To replay one's worst memory or something they dreaded above all else would be very terrifying. "Understandable…but we still have to do it…"

"Hai," answered the Ice Prince in his flat frigid tone and threw a bundle of clothing at Sachi. "Put those on miko. We leave for the sword smith's; all of us." And he was gone as quickly as he had come.

"Do I get to come," piped up Shippo as his bright green eyes stared up at the adults surrounding him. "I could use my Foxfire to help too!"

Sachi looked down at her adopted kit and smiled the best she could; he seemed to buy it. "Yea…we need all the kitsune to use their Foxfire." With nothing more to say, the fire haired girl of the future vanished behind a screen to change.

The orange haired kit looked up at his friends. "Was that a yes or a no?"

No one answered the young youkai child, just left the room in a tension filled silence.

;__;

Sachi quickly got dressed in replacement clothes that looked identical to her assassin garb, only newer and less tattered with use. Meeting her companions on the steps of the front courtyard, the miko with her weapon at her waist gazed over there crowd. Everyone was gathered there; lord and soldier, youkai and ningen alike. Upon her entrance, all eyes were on Sachi in a grave manner that weighed on her shoulder.

"_News travels,"_ she whispered in English.

In a blur of red, Inuyasha was by the redhead's side. "You shouldn't be walking around," he stated flatly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha," she said shaking her head as she strode forward to face four ruling lords, stopping before Sesshomaru. "Are we readying to leave My Lord?"

The inu daiyoukai nodded and led the way to Ahun and Kirara. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited by the fire neko's fully transformed side; the kitsune sitting happily atop her head as always. The ugly imp Jaken stood by the two headed dragon as Rin pet it. Letting her eyes travel to the small children, Sachi felt her heart clenching at the fact of what she had to do.

"Shippo-chan," she whispered, yet the kitsune child heard none the less and he came running to leap upon his adoptive okaa-san.

"We're already to leave okaa-san," chirped the kit as he beamed up at Sachi; eyes sparkling. That sparkle subsided as Shippo saw the young woman's long face. "Sachi…?"

The miko held the young boy closer; fighting tears as she gave him a desperate embrace. "Gomen nasai Shippo-chan…" Looking up at the silver kitsune lord, begging him with her emerald eyes to agree with her favor, Sachi spoke. "Take care of him please; he needs to be with his own kind. He's a handful, but Shippo is a good boy."

"Sachi," gapped a devastated orange haired kit. "You're leaving me here?! You don't want me anymore?!" He cried, big tears raining down from his even larger eyes.

Her heart twisted in agony at the words; making her nauseous. Fighting her own tears Sachi handed the struggling child to Idzuna. The kitsune lord held Shippo firmly as Sachi let her arms fall limply to her side.

"Gomen nasai…my son," she whispered mournfully as she kissed his brow. "But it's too dangerous for you, and I don't want you there…" she said choking on her words; fighting tears as she handed the crystal that had once been the Shikon. "Hold onto this for me Shippo…sayonara…"

"Iie, iie!!" Shippo cried struggling; reaching for his adoptive mother. "Don't leave me here okaa-san; onegai!! I won't get in the way, promise! Just take me with you!!!"

Sachi droned out the child's words and turned to young Rin, who clung to Hotaru's kimono. She wouldn't cry; not here in front of all the lords and especially Sesshomaru, she shook though. All that pent up emotion made her small body tremble like bamboo sapling in the wind. Kneeling before her, Sachi laid a kiss upon her brow as well.

"Sayonara, Rin-chan," Sachi murmured. "Be brave…he'll come back for you…he always does, doesn't he?"

The young brunette child gave a stiff nod looking up at the miko brokenly.

Swiftly standing the modern teen strode toward the gate, the wind pulling her crimson mane and ebony clothing behind her; pushing her back to the children. Sachi ignored that fact and ignored the cries of okaa-san and onee-san; struggling all the while not to cry out herself. Struggling to hold herself together by the tiniest thread knowing she might not see them again. Just reaching the gates seemed like an exhausting challenge. But the sorrowful eyed girl took one final look back over her shoulder, just as the gates began to close. The image she had of the two young children, were of their sad desperate faces as they ran to her; their cries heart wrenching.

"Sayonara…." Sachi whispered just as the gates closed, locking the children in and her out. Placing a shaky hand on the heavy wood, the miko clawed at it as she fought her emotions. She could still hear their earsplitting cries of sorrow, even muffled by the gate and her ningen hearing, she still heard. Gritting her teeth, Sachi spun to face her companions. "Let's go."

Climbing atop Kirara and their other means of quick transportation, they made their way into the grey sky in silence. Even the sky seemed to share their pain.

;__;

It was just past midday when they reached the youkai sword smith's place. Sachi hadn't been expecting much, but what she did find blew her away. At the top of a rather active volcano, inside dragon bones was the forger's home. The miko could only stare at the dragon's mouth as they landed before the entrance.

"This is where he lives?!" exclaimed Sachi.

They all nodded.

The young onna frowned. "I was expecting something little more…I don't know…upper class…from such a famous sword smith."

Inuyasha huffed as he swept his protesting miko into his arms. "Toutousai is a master at what he does, but he doesn't make a sword for just anyone. That's why his home is run down and a pit a beggar wouldn't live in."

"You ungrateful mongrel," barked a raspy old voice from the dragon's mouth. "I fix Tetsusaiga and this is how you show your appreciation; unthankful son indeed."

The hanyou growled. "If I wasn't busy with my hands Toutousai, you'd have my fist in your face, you loud mouthed geezer!!"

From the shadows of the dragon's mouth came a rather old, bony, tattered and soot covered youkai. Large eyes stared as he stopped before them in a garb decorated with two shades of green stripes. In his bony clawed hand was a large and long handles hammer. To Sachi he was certainly the most peculiar youkai she had ever seen, and not what she pictured as a master smith; especially one to the Inu no Taishio.

"Toutousai-san," she said in a greeting with a small smile.

Those large eyes fell on her and widened more if that was possible. "Kagome-chan?"

Sachi flinched even though she was expecting it. "Iie, sword-smith; it's Takani Sachi."

"Takani?!" gapped Toutousai as his eyes looked to the proudly grinning male daiyoukai that looked nearly identical to Sachi, or vice/versa. "Captain Genken…this your pup?!"

"Indeed old friend."

Toutousai nodded as he took in the rather large gathering of people. He was quick to notice Shippo's absence and Sesshomaru's presence. Upon seeing the inu lord, panic filled the old youkai's buggy eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?!" he gapped and quaked. "I don't wanna die!!" And into his home Toutousai fled.

Sachi couldn't help it, but smirked as well as felt pity for the elderly creature. It was apparent that all of Inu no Taishio's vessels were exceedingly cowardice, though miraculously loyal.

The onna sighed as she wiggled out of her koishii's protesting grip. "We should follow; we have no time to waste. And Sesshomaru," Sachi said with a hesitant grin as she turned to the lord. "Let me do the talking, him being afraid of you won't help our cause."

The lord was not happy at that fact that was obvious, but in fact remained silent as he strode into the building with his large strides. Sachi sighed again as she followed, her friends and father following after her. Upon their entry, the modern girl found Toutousai's home as she expected; dark and more of a forge then an actual home. And there, cowering in the corner was the forger with Sesshomaru standing ten feet from him.

"I'm…s-still not forging…a s-sword for you," stuttered the frightened youkai.

Sachi pushed her way around the growling daiyoukai. "Toutousai-san, we're not here for a sword, we're here for your help."

That seemed to calm him down, though he was still fearful. "Why do you need my help, and with what?"

Coming forward to kneel in the traditional style, Sachi bowed her crimson head. "The fight with Sou'nga is coming again, and the Lord of Hell is its wielder. We need your fire power sword-smith. Help us like you did Touga-sama all those centuries ago, and his sons not long ago."

"T-Touga-sama?! You can't know Inu no Taishio, you're too young!!"

Sachi gave a guilty grin. "Through his journals my otoo-san saved I learned about him. And in the first war with Sou'nga I fought with Inu no Taishio…or my incarnation anyway…"

That caught Toutousai's attention. "Incarnation? Like Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, but you can't be Kagome's; still too young."

"Iie…I am in fact Midoriko's reincarnation," she answered and swept aside her smoldering bangs to reveal the ebony mark upon her brow; the same as the miko of old. The mere sight of it made Toutousai's eyes bug out more; he was quite an expressive person. "We need your fire to kill the zombies Sou'nga creates."

The sword smith pondered the request. To Sachi he pondered it more extensively then she would have expected. She expected him to say flat out no, but Toutousai was actually weighing his options. Which meant this was far more serious then Sachi thought it was and was taking it, even if she was taking it seriously.

"Come now Toutousai," spoke up an elderly voice from nowhere. "The Master asked us to help in this war when the time came. We can't say no now."

The sword smith looked up and eyes a rusty sheath at Sachi's side. "Saya…you actually want to fight?"

"Of course not!!" cried the voice just as a ghostly figure came out of the seal on said sword sheath. "I don't want anything to do with this Toutousai; no more then you do! We promised the Master though, that when Midoriko showed up again that we'd help!! We can't say no!"

"Saya's right Toutousai," spoke up Myoga as he leapt to Sachi's shoulder to speak directly to his fellows. "If we promised the Master we have to; be thankful we're not the ones going to Hell."

"We're not?" spoke Saya and Toutousai in unison.

"Iie, we'll be here, on this plane. Sachi-sama and the others will be in the Neither World fighting Sou'nga. We're fighting zombies…again."

"Doesn't sound like we'll win though," stated Toutousai scratching his chin and staring at the ceiling.

"Speak for yourself," snarled Inuyasha, eyes blazing.

"The same here," scowled the miko as her eyes smoldered with ire. "I'm going slaughter Kyousou and destroy Sou'nga since I'm the one that has to." Then those emerald-indigo eyes fell on Saya and his sheath that once housed the sword from Hell. "I may need Saya though, he may prove useful."

"W-What!?" panicked the elderly spirit.

The young woman smiled warmly, using her wiles to sway the youkai. "Come now Saya-san. If you were able to help, you would be a hero!"

A red tinge showed in Saya's cheeks as he gazed up at the young and beautiful miko. "Well…if it helps…"

"Excellent!" chimed the miko as she beamed back at her companions and loved ones. "Toutousai and Myoga can go back to the Western Palace and work with the rest of the troops to fight the zombie army. Arigot-"

Sachi was abruptly halted in her thank you as she gasped and cringed while gripping her chest. Her breath was coming in labored shaky gulps as her body began to shake in excessive convulsions. Friends and family were instantly around her, holding her and crying out her name in concern and fear. The episode last only for a minute or so, but even that seemed like forever. Once done, it left Sachi in an exhausted and sweating heap from her agony and the effort not to scream.

"Sachi," called Inuyasha as he held her propped up against his chest, while Genken held her hands. "Talk to us Sachi; what's wrong!!"

Finally after catching her breath the exhausted miko answered. "The poison attacked my first seal. I was able to hold it off, but I won't be able to do it a second time; we need to hurry."

"What's this about poison," inquired Saya as he floated closer to the teen.

It was Miroku who answered. "Sachi was poisoned. Kikyou shot her with a poisoned arrow and that poison attacks and unlocks the seals holding a youkai's power in so they can retain their humanoid form. Sachi though, has multiple youkai within her making her more dangerous in her truest form. Once completely turned its unlikely that she would have the control to turn back, that's what Kyousou is hoping for."

Saya drifted toward the recovering girl. "This is interesting, but I know something that may help, and give us more time."

"You have something that will cure Sachi?!" cried both friends and family to the reincarnation miko.

The spirit scowled. "I said help, not cure. Only Kyousou can cure the miko and he won't do that."

"What are you thinking Saya?" question the flea youkai.

Saya pointed to a shelf on the far wall, covered in dust and soot. "Toutousai, can you get the vial on the top shelf; it's completely sealed and full of a thick green liquid."

Sachi grumbled as the forging youkai stood. "This sounds promising…"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl-child. "Do not complain if this concoction works onna."

The miko glared right back as she made it unsteadily to her feet. "I'm not complaining, just stating that a thick green liquid does not sound the least bit appealing."

"Here yea go Saya," spoke up Toutousai as he held up a hand sized vial.

The ghost nodded to Sachi. "Drink that and it should help keep your seals in place; for a while longer anyway."

Sachi took it and stared, brow cocked in question. "What is it?"

"It's a potion adult daiyoukai use on their pups," stated Myoga from Sachi's shoulder. "It's used to keep the pup from transforming into their humanoid form too soon. If they change to early and without good training the outcome would be painful to undo."

Sachi held it up, eyeing the pea-green goop in the vial as the inu lord came to look over her shoulder. "This Sesshomaru took this at Inu no Taishio's orders as a pup."

Myoga snorted. "It is yours Sesshomaru-sama; what's left of your dosage anyway."

Emerald-indigo eyes bugged out as Sachi turned to eyes the inu daiyoukai. "Um…just how old are you Sesshomaru…? Cause…if it's yours, then this thing is as old as dirt!"

"Sachi!" snarled out Genken, glaring at his disrespecting offspring. "Had you been a full daiyoukai, and born here you would have been given the same. The herbs used in that potion keep very well, so though old, it would taste as if it was brewed today."

"You mean taste revolting?"

Another glare as thrown at Sachi.

"Drink it Sachi-chan," encouraged Sango. "It can't do any more harm."

"Sango's right Sachi; can't hurt," spoke up Miroku while the rest of them nodded.

Scowling, but still nodding, the miko picked off the wax and pulled the cork out. The smell wafting out of the vial was rancid. Sachi felt her stomach do a nauseating flip-flop before covering her nose and mouth as she held it away.

"I'm so not drinking this crap!!"

"You will drink it onna, or this Sesshomaru will make you."

From his dead serious expression Sachi knew that Sesshomaru was very serious, course when was he ever not? Gulping, she plugged her nose further before throwing her head back to gulp down the continence of the vial. When the thick liquid touched her tongue the young redhead nearly gagged, but forced it down. Swallowing the rancid thing in quick gulps, the vial was empty after what seemed forever to Sachi.

She chucked it aside once down, hacking all the while. "That stuff tastes as bad as it smells! Like burnt grass, old decarbonized beer, and some kind of herb I don't know; don't wanna know!! Did it always taste that horrid?!!"

The daiyoukai Captain chuckled at his daughter. "Hai, it's always tasted that bad. Though, I would like to know how you know what beer tastes like." A crimson brow was raised accompanied with a cold glare.

Sachi fumbled for words at her otoo-san's questioning stare. "T-this is neither the time nor place for this otoo-san; we'll discuss this later! Right now we need to go our separate ways!"

A multitude of nods agreed.

"So where do we go?' inquired the forger.

Sachi eyed the three servants. "We could use Momo to get to the portal, but after that, Jaken, Myoga, Ahun, and you, Toutousai can go back to the Western Palace. The rest of us will go to Hell."

Then together in a grim fashion they left for the last place Sou'nga had been when on this plane. What Sachi found there was extensive in what once had been damage. The crater was enormous, even from the sky, but beautiful now covered in grass, and small saplings and bushes. The waterfall, lake, and river glistening with purity; it was ironic that such a gorgeous place was made by evil intentions.

The trip there had been surprisingly quick and awkwardly silent. Now the group stood before the stories tall waterfall and the lake. Its sounds rumbling in their ears as the mist dampened their clothing and hair.

"Arigotou Toutousai-san," grinned Sachi as she turned to the older youkai. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Sachi," he said handing off Saya and his sheath.

Myoga leapt upon Sachi's shoulder and gave a respectable bow. "Till we meet again Sachi-sama; be careful."

She smiled warmly. "Same here; keep yourself out of trouble." And the flea and youkai jumped to land atop Toutousai's cow's head as Sachi went to the two headed dragon. "Take care of Rin for me Ahun; keep my little onee-san safe." The miko spun on the imp. "That goes for you too Jaken, because if you don't I'll give you a punishment worthy of Sesshomaru!"

The imp said nothing as he clutched his staff with nervous sweat breaking out on his brow.

The goodbyes, farewells and wishes of good luck said, the group of loyal servants took to the open and now clear blue sky that burned with the colors of twilight.

Once gone, the young unblessed miko turned to the inu lord of the west. "If you would Sesshomaru-sama…"

Spinning on his heel, the stoic and deadly killing perfection strode to the lake's edge. Unsheathing Tensaiga gracefully, the sound echoed beautifully off the rocky cliff faces. The blade pulsated as it glowed a gorgeous shade of blue; shocking them all. With one swift and precise sweep of the life giving weapon, a rift appeared before them. It was like a black scar cutting across the picture perfect landscape. That jagged ebony scar widened slowly to become big enough for a person to easily walk through.

All were hesitant and silent, but the daiyoukai. There were no promises of anything pleasant beyond the portal to the Neither World. Sesshomaru of course led; unafraid and determined as Miroku and Sango followed with Kirara in her arms. Sachi followed the taijiya, while Inuyasha followed her and Genken followed up at the rear. All was silent except for the peaceful sounds of the jovial birds and the warm breeze rustling the leaves of the foliage; the constant roar of the waterfall in the background.

Sachi looked back one final time to make sure the image of the Sengoku Jidai was branded permanently to her memory, who knew if she would ever see it again. So turning back to the object at hand she hesitated no more.

And into darkness she strode.

A/N: sorry about the very late update. So much for hammering out a bunch of chapters over Christmas break; my bad. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And just to be evil…cuz I love to be…there's a really big surprise in the next chapter; you meet someone you'd never had expect. If you want to guess you can, but I ain't tell'in u guys noth'in! (insert manic laughter) so keep watching for the update!

BLAZE

**PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM…IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!! 8D**


	40. Sins of the Unblessed Father

Disclaimer: this Blaze does not own Inuyasha and co. (a death glare from a certain daiyoukai"

**Last Time:**

All was silent except for the peaceful sounds of the jovial birds and the warm breeze rustling the leaves of the foliage; the constant roar of the waterfall in the background.

Sachi looked back one final time to make sure the image of the Sengoku Jidai was branded permanently to her memory, who knew if she would ever see it again. So turning back to the object at hand she hesitated no more.

And into darkness she strode.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 40-Sins of the Unblessed Father**

Upon entrance all expected the darkness that surrounded them, not surprising when they were going to Hell. However, that wasn't the whole case, the group of ningen, miko, hanyou and daiyoukai, all plummeted into empty oblivion. This was much unexpected.

The particular dark drop didn't last long, but long enough for a few individuals to let out cries of surprise. The fall wouldn't kill a hanyou or daiyoukai, but would if that person was ningen. Fortunately for Miroku, Sango and Sachi, that Kirara quickly transformed and caught them before they met ground. It was the daiyoukai and hanyou that met the dry burnt earth of the Netherworld.

Genken gracefully landed with bent knees, never feeling any pain as the earth shattered beneath the force of his landing. Sesshomaru as well landed in a way befitting a lord; letting his knees bend to absorb the shock as a small crater about him. Inuyasha on the other hand, never the most graceful individual landed flat on his back, shattering the ground with his body. As the dirt settled about the inu hanyou, every one muffled snickers, or tried to.

"That's graceful of you Inuyasha," Sachi chuckled as Kirara landed next to the daiyoukai Captain. Everyone joined the soft mirth expect Sesshomaru who didn't even crack his signature arrogant smirk.

The silver eared young man growled as he struggled to a sitting position. "Shut' up Sachi! I was distracted by trying to find you; you vanished out of nowhere!!"

The red haired teen stood at her sitting companion's feet smiling. "I guess I can believe half of that, but you're still a graceless oaf though."

He snarled. "Listen here wench!!"

"Now Inuyasha, is that any way to speak to your onna? Has your okaa-san's lessons on manners already lost to you, boy?"

At the sound of the new baritone voice, all started growing stiff in shock. The voice was recognizable to all; all but one and her back was to the powerful male. The aura was familiar yet foreign to the modern miko and gazing at her friend's and otoo-san's faces, her suspicions were confirmed. The chance of that happening though; was there a possibility of such a thing? They were in Hell however…were the dead went.

Forcing herself to swallow and nervously lick her lips, Sachi stood straight and slowly half turned. With emerald-indigo eyes wide, the young girl took in the strong, proud and tall figure; her breath stolen.

His features were astounding, like an angel carved out of stone and come to life. Pale and handsome, he looked so intimidating in his full pristine armor, silk hakama and hair; an indigo and maroon obi tied about his waist. Full armored shoulders led to a very familiar piece of clothing Sachi knew well. His hair blended well into the whiteness of the fur cloak, framing his gorgeous youkai marked face.

"O-too…san…" stuttered Inuyasha, first to regain his voice taking he took to his feet and stepped passed Sachi to the daiyoukai behind her. "T-that…that really you?" asked the wide eyed hanyou.

A smile of humor spread across the inu-daiyoukai's face flashing ivory fangs. "Course Inuyasha my boy; don't you know you're otoo-san when you see him?"

"Touga…?" gapped Genken as he came to stand next to Inuyasha. "That really you?"

"M-Master…?" squeaked Saya as he floated closer in shock.

"Why so mistrusting my friends?"

"You could merely be an illusion of Inu no Taishio created by Kyousou to deter us from our objective," smoothly and calmly stated Sesshomaru as he stood by his half-sibling's side. "If that is the case, Kyousou has clearly underestimated us."

Molten gold clashed with frigid amber and the Inu no Taishio smirked. "I trained you well pup, but I am no mere illusion, just a dead old daiyoukai."

"Touga-san!" cried Genken and nearly leapt upon his friend and foster like brother when he went to embrace him. "Dear Kami! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again! Dead or alive!!"

Touga laughed with masculine mirth, but it was marry, true and beautiful in the empty vastness of the Netherworld. "So am I Genken! You're so old though; do I see grey hair in that mane you're so proud of?"

The Captain pushed his lord aside. "I am not old Touga-sama!!"

Saya floated toward the Captain's hair. "I think I see one." Saya was lucky he was already a ghost or the look he received from Genken may have killed him.

"Otoo-san," spoke up Inuyasha, stepping closer still now only few feet from his sire. His voice had gained the old youkai's attention, and merry gold met awed honey.

"Inuyasha…" Touga breathed smiling. "My son…you've grown into a great man," he said ruffling the top of the pup's head, mindful of the cute triangles of flesh. "A little rough around the edges, but I'm sure that young girl over there can smooth those out."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened a little, before he grew angry and shoved the heavy hand from his head. "Keep your comments to yourself old man! You have no say in who I have my interests in! And that's all you can say to me when we fist meet, really meet!!? What the hell is up with that!!?"

The only thing Touga did was smirk and laugh at his youngest before his eldest struck his half brother upside the head, and forcing him roughly aside.

Inuyasha snarled and glared up at Sesshomaru from where he landed on the ground. "What the hell was that for asshole!?!"

The Ice Prince gave a look that could kill. "Silence half-breed," he nearly snarled. "This Sesshomaru will not have you in my way."

The smile on Touga's face vanished to become a mirror image of Sesshomaru's. "You think of challenging me pup? You may have found someone to protect Sesshomaru, but you still cannot defeat me."

"This Sesshomaru will," came the very certain, confident reply.

In silence, the pair stood as minutes passed. Neither moved, just stared as everyone became too nervous to nearly breathe with the thick tension that continued to grow. That was till Genken put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Touga-sama," murmured the Captain sternly. "Sesshomaru-sama, there's no time for challenges left undone. Kyousou and Sou'nga must be destroyed before time runs out. And time is running out."

The golden eyes of Inu no Taishio fell on his friend. "True Takani-san, but what time do you speak of?"

The sternness in Genken's face became deep worry and concern. "It's' my daughter Touga-sama, she's the key to the defeat of both Kyousou and Sou'nga, but she has only so much time before she becomes uncontrollable."

Only then did everyone notice the still stationary miko still captivated in her awed shock. Sachi's wide eyes were only for Touga as were Saya's over her shoulder. Touga stared back truly taking in the slim modern girl. Here was the savior of the world and she was struck dumb by a lone man. And her shock only deepened as Touga walked up to her and stopped a foot from her.

"Takani Sachi, reincarnation of Midoriko-sama…I suggest you breathe before you turn blue in the face."

Sachi started and took a giant breath in when she did in fact notice she was not breathing. Then the blush of embarrassment came, coloring her pale cheeks; she dodges the inu lord's eyes.

"Touga-sama!" She spoke strongly as she kneeled and bowed so low the miko's brow nearly touched the dire dead earth. Saya floated out of his sheath and bowed as well. "It's an honor and privilege to be in your presence!"

"It's good to see you again Master," chimed Saya in his aged voice.

Raising a brow, the old inu-daiyoukai looked over his shoulder at Genken, who rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics. "She's so humble Genken, you sure she's yours?

The fiery inu scowled simply stating. "Her okaa-san."

Smirking Touga crouched down and forced Sachi to look him in the face with two fingers beneath her chin. As molten gold met warm emerald, the Inu no Taishio gave a charming smile that reminded the miko of Inuyasha's.

"A beauty like Midoriko and your okaa-san; you have a hard road ahead of you child."

Sachi's eyes grew hard and determined. "I'm ready; that bastard died here and now."

"You're determination will serve you well young Sachi. I'm very proud to know you carry on my sword style."

The modern teen beamed with pride. "Domo-arigotou Touga-sama," she murmured bowing her head once more. "I-" she started but her words were cut short as she grew rigid.

"Sachi?!" called all but Sesshomaru.

Eyes wide in pain, Sachi clutched her hand to her chest. Her breath came in quick shallow gasps as her whole body quaked. The convulsions only continued and became fiercer as Sachi continued to be in agony no one could save her from. The shrine maiden of the future just cringed biting her lip to keep silent as she body pulsated with a youkai aura. Those resounding pulses continued and sped up in sequence till the redhead gave and airy cry and several things exploded.

One was her arms; exploding out, the ningen flesh was painfully shed to reveal the skin of a dragon beneath. Those glistening scales of scarlet appeared trailing up her arms from fingers to elbows; claws of razor ebony replacing nails. Blood dripped from the scales and claws to vanish in the parched earth. The second explosion came from Sachi's feet; now instead of ningen feet, the fiery girl had ebony panther feet. Everyone knew from the first observed transformation that that fur traveled up to her knees and faded to skin.

"Sachi…"whispered Inuyasha as he kneed and held his koishii's quivering form.

Her gasps had become less labored now, allowing her to speak. "The first seal is broken, but I should…be able to stop the next. We don't have much time though; we need to hurry…"

"Right," sternly stated the inu hanyou. "Let's get you back on Kirara." With his help, Sachi was able to make it to the awaiting fire neko's back. Sango stood nearby looking after Sachi as her koishii stood next to the youkai males.

Glaring, Inuyasha looked at the three other men. "We leave now. Old man, you know the way to that bastard Kyousou's place?"

Touga nodded, and pointed over his shoulder ahead of them; the evil castle was not too far away. "Kyousou and Sou'nga are there, waiting for us. They won't challenge us till we reach there. Once there though, all hell is sure to break loose."

Inuyasha grave a curt nod and strode forward with sure strides. Kirara and her rider falling into step with the hanyou. Behind them went the houshi and the taijiya. Sesshomaru as well was soon to follow, his strong large strides soon making him the leader of the pack. Touga and Genken followed in last, falling into step with each other.

"So that was what you meant by time Genken-san."

"Hai, Touga-sama, Sachi was poisoned by the dark miko Kikyou. Now I have no choice but to watch my only girl-child waste away to the youkai I surrendered her to," he said the strain of regret keen in his words.

A hand fell on the Captains shoulder in reassurance. "It was not your fault my friend."

Shocked eyes looked up. "But I knew-"

"Knew your child would be the one to save Japan and quite possibly the world," inquired the elder inu lord. "Nothing is for certain till we prove it such. You loved your second mate, and gave her a child to show your love; no one can hold that against you."

The fire haired Captain looked brokenly at the ground. "In the end though…Sachi was…just like Midoriko told me she would be."

"And I say again, nothing is for certain. You tried to save Sachi from her fate," Touga said and his grip tightening on his friend's shoulder. "You did what you could, and though cruel and harsh at the time, your act prepared her for this."

Sighing, Genken nodded reluctantly. "I just wanted her to live a happy normal life; I caused her so much pain."

"And I haven't with mine?" chuckled Touga as his eyes wandered between his two very different, and skirmishing sons; Genken chuckled as well. "Every parent wants their children happy Takani-san; wouldn't be a parent if you didn't." The ancient and deceased daiyoukai pointed to his and Genken's pups. "Look at them, what do you see?"

Raising his eyes from the red-brown earth of Hell, the inu Captain eyed the two young pups. He saw how stern and protective Inuyasha was with Sachi, but saw him warmly smiling and speaking with her to ease the tension of the situation. Sachi in turn was smiling and even laughing at something the hanyou said. All of this was done in a very obvious loving fashion. Happiness and love radiated off the pair.

Smiling himself, Genken looked up at his dead friend and leader. "They're happy…and in love."

"Could we old men ask more for our children?" smirked Touga.

"Iie," smiled Genken.

"The future brings many things as you should know, but the future is what we…what they make of it."

Nodding, the fire wielding inu found himself smiling more and a slight spring to his step. Looking from his daughter to the old lord and back, Genken sped forward to speak and be with his long lost daughter. And they soon were in an easy conversation, not strained with awkwardness over their lack of time together. It appeared as if they had only been apart for a few days rather then 10 years.

Touga gave a smirk as he too looked at his pups. Sesshomaru was his warring, power seeking self; frigid and emotionless. The youngest, his brasher, reckless self full of a sense of freedom and unyielding fire. Inuyasha would make a fine man, already ways even with his faults. It was odd though to the Inu no Taishio, neither of them had inherited his more playful sense of humor; such a pity.

;__;

"That castle is further away then I thought," mumbled Sachi, glaring at the castle of emanating evil that now stood half a mile away from them, she hoped. "It seems like it's been hours since we began walking."

"Walking?!" gapped Inuyasha eyeing Sachi with an irritated look. "You haven't done any walking at all wench! So stop you complaining!"

Emerald-indigo eyes narrowed. "I was just stating, you jerk, that we seem to have been at this all day! I would prefer to walking, but no! If I did you'd have me right back up here!! And don't you call me wench, you doggy eared pup!"

"Pup!?" snarled out Inuyasha glaring fire.

"Now, now Inuyasha," spoke up Miroku putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's save our energy for fighting Kyousou and Sou'nga."

"Hai," agreed Sango. "Petty arguments won't help anything."

"Since when has Inuyasha not been petty," questioned Saya, everyone snorted at that.

Both hanyou and miko scowled and looked away in a huff.

Two pairs of baritone laughter filled the air. Genken, who had not long ago returned to his old lord's side, chuckled at the scene his daughter made. The other deep source of mirth came from said old lord. Both children glowered at their otoo-san.

"NANI!?!" they yelled.

Genken snorted again, though struggling to keep it in. "Oh nothing; nothing at all darling."

Touga grinned, revealing sparkling fangs. "We're just finding that the two of you pups remind us of ourselves when we were young; constantly arguing."

Sachi raised a brow. "You were young? I thought you were as old as dirt to begin with."

The inu Captain's mirth halted with a chilling glare. "Not funny girl."

"I think it is," snorted Inuyasha and leaned in closer to Sachi. "Nice one Sachi."

The redhead beamed. "Arigotou Inu-kun."

Their laughter at their otoo-sans' expense filled the air. Soon even Sango and Miroku were laughing along, seeing the humor in it all. The mirth of the group boosted their moral; tension dissipating with it. That was till Sesshomaru shattered it with two simple frigidly spoke words. Words that gave them their cause, but ones they did not want to hear at all.

"We're here."

Those two simple words shattered everything in their fragile world.

Everything.

A/N: yippy, another chapter up! I know this one doesn't particularly go anywhere, but something had to go here. Makes the wait for the final battle that more suspenseful. And who know or guessed that Inu no Taishio was going to come up? I know I got a review that someone said that they assumed. I was hoping to hint at it but then blow u guys away with his sudden appearance. Who was surprised?! Well hope you enjoyed it, till next time.

BLAZE

**PUSH THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! **


	41. Knives in Our Unblessed Hearts I

Disclaimer: don't own cuz if I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction for it? NO!!

**Last Time:**

Their laughter at their otoo-sans' expense filled the air. Soon even Sango and Miroku were laughing along, seeing the humor in it all. The mirth of the group boosted their moral; tension dissipating with it. That was till Sesshomaru shattered it with two simple frigidly spoke words. Words that gave them their cause, but ones they did not want to hear at all.

"We're here."

Those two simple words shattered everything in their fragile world.

Everything.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 41-Knives in Our Unblessed Hearts I**

Before them stood an old tattered gate, paint peeling and flaked away to reveal the aged wood hidden beneath. There was more aged wood reveled then there was then the radiant orange paint. The stairs at the gate's base were just as ancient in appearance and just as neglected. The dirt covered and crumbling stairway of once beautiful alabaster stone, led straight to the castle's main gates that sat upon the hill. The white plaster and wood palace stuck out from the black ominous cloud background; it was the only thing in the area that was in good condition.

This was the place that it would all end; for good or ill.

And standing before the gate were three youkai males. Lieutenant Garyuu stood front and center while Kekkon stood on his left and Tetsuya on his right. The advancing group halted some ways from them, knowing the danger they presented.

The dragon lieutenant grinned. "I see someone new has come with your group Sesshomaru-sama, though I'm not surprise."

The Naraku lookalike stepped forward glaring. "Inu no Taishio, I was wondering if you were going to show your shameful face."

Snarls rang in the heated air as youkai and hanyou alike barred their fangs in defense of the insulted; Sesshomaru merely gave a death glare. Kekkon only smirked at Inuyasha's group and the others quickly expressed ire.

"What do you three want?" asked Sachi in a clipped tone from a top Kirara. "Kyousou couldn't have sent you to fight us, when he wants to fight us himself."

"Iie, we're not here to fight," spoke up the dragon youkai as he eyed the modern miko's changed appearance to only smile at it. "We are merely guides right now…though you'll fight us later."

The ring of medal rang in the air. "Why wait!?" roared Inuyasha and went to charge, but his collar was snatched up by his father. "Let me go old man!!"

"You really are a brash young man."

"Screw you old geezer!!"

Sachi rolled her eyes at the pair, but her attention was soon drawn to her brother; stern and at battle ready tension. "Tetsuya…" Jet black eyes flicked to her before returning to stare straight forward. "How far are you to be our "guides"?"

"Till the courtyard."

An honest straight forward answer; some things never changed with people even when themselves changed.

Looking to her group, Sachi used her eyes to ask the question of advancement. They gave curt nods but they were uneasy as much as Sachi was herself. She knew there was a catch to this. Kyousou was not a simple man; he liked to make you think one thing, but his objective was completely different. The young miko knew this all to well, a lesson she learned repeatedly; there was more then meets the eyes with the ruler of the Netherworld.

"Alright," Sachi said slipping form Kirara's back. "Lead the way brother."

The dark youkai narrowed his eyes but turned on his heel and strode to the archway. The Lieutenant followed after with a devilishly grinning Kekkon. It was that deviant grin that set Sachi's caution signals to go off. She halted just a step before the gateway. Everyone stopped behind her, while the ones before her halted and looked back at the redeeming group from the steps.

"Coming?" inquired the dragon man.

The modern miko glared; face stern. "What are you planning!? There's a catch here, Kyousou doesn't do things so simply. So I suggest you tell us what's going to happen when we step through this archway."

Kekkon kept grinning while the other two daiyoukai remained expressionless. It was apparent that Sachi's observation was not appreciated. They had been planning something, what it was remained uncertain.

"Keen observation sister," finally spoke Tetsuya. "But neither were we told what will happen when you do."

Inuyasha growled as he sneered. "So Kyousou doesn't even tell his cronies his plans; you assholes aren't trusted much are yea?"

"Silence, you half-breed piece of shit!" seethed Kekkon. "Our Master likes surprises, and likes to keep everyone in the dark. So hold you tongue pup…before you loose it," he growled lowly proving his threat was rather a promise.

Touga surged forward, snarling ruthlessly. "You want to fight my pup you treacherous scum, you'll have to get through me…if you even can."

"Well isn't daddy protective," mocked the Naraku lookalike.

Inuyasha stepped around his father. "Stay out of it old man!" he snarled. "That asshole is mine!!"

"If you want to fight us," interrupted the Lieutenant. "Then come at us then."

Inuyasha the far more irrational one in the group spray forward in a blur of silver and red. Before anyone could stop him, the inu-hanyou was at the aged archway to vanish beyond it in a colorful shimmer of a barrier.

"INUYASHA!!!" screeched a devastated Sachi stretching out a scaled hand as if she was going to pull back his vanished form. "Inuyasha…"

"Dear Kami," breathed Miroku.

Sango gripped her weapon's strap, an expression of horrified shock on her face. "Is he…?"

"Dead?" finished Garyuu. "Iie, he was just sent off somewhere. You all have to face something before advancing to the palace to fight us."

Genken laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "A challenge then?" he asked eyeing his deserting son.

"Hai," was the deadpanned answer.

Everyone was anxious at that. They had to face something they themselves didn't know, and neither did the other three youkai henchmen. By the sounds of it each individual had a challenge they had to face, and then face an opponent after. The group's outcome was not looking good.

Garyuu grinned, flashing fangs. "Enter if you dare, who knows what awaits you. I'm sure it's not pretty though," he snickered, Kekkon joining; the dark daiyoukai remaining emotionless and expressionless.

Putting her battle face on, Sachi stepped forward. With determination strides, the crimson haired girl stopped on the brim of the barrier. Bros furrowed in a scowl, Sachi raised a hand and pushed forward. In a shimmer of pigments her hand vanished beyond the invisible barrier. Looking over her shoulder, Sachi eyed her otoo-san and gave the smallest of smiles and nod.

The inu captain returned one.

Turning back to the barrier, the miko was ready. "I'm coming for you Kyousou." And Sachi stepped forward to vanish as well.

Soon everyone was reluctantly following; braving the unknown.

;__;

Her world was dark; very…very dark. To the point where if she held up her hand to her eyes she couldn't even see it then. But she put her hands out before her, and hesitantly stepping and making her way forward. And slowly at her advance, crimson light began to come into few.

Running to it, the scarlet light of sunset lit up the surrounding area. The young woman found she was running a path through the forest. It was peculiar but not threatening; merely a harmless forest. So she continued in a slight relaxed run; happy that she was in her armor. Everything was normal; harmlessly normal and peaceful…no more fighting. That was a blissful realization.

Breaking through a barrier of trees and bushes, she met a clearing with a house in it. It was a house much like what she lived when in the old slayers village. Smaller and quant, but sturdy and warm; this was the home she lived in with Miroku and their two children.

"Sango?" called a voice that was all too familiar. "Sango you out there darling? Could you help with the children, they're fussing again."

Beaming, Sango ran to the door flap of the little home. Her loving husband and children were waiting for her inside. Her heart swelled with love as she pushed aside the door flap and went inside, the fire giving moderate light to the peaceful home.

Upon entrance her smile fell, her brown eyes growing wide and glassy as her body began to shake uncontrollably and break out in a cold sweat. Her whole world was falling down around her; shattering into pieces to land at feet in horrid fragments of their former glory. There was no stopping it; it was inevitable now, because the once brave and powerful taijiya found her husband and children dead on the floor of their home. Sango's world, full of happiness and love that she dreamed of had died with them. Collapsed in their own pools of freshly spilt blood, with weapons adorning Miroku's and her small children's bodies proved the cause of death.

Sango's legs could no longer hold her, and she slumped to the floor.

The Who that had killed her beloved Miroku and her beloved children towered above them, standing in their blood. The identity of the person was clear as day even with his back to her; she knew him anywhere. And seeing the blood trenched weapon in his knowing hand broke Sango's aching heart further. All she could scream through her mournful and devastated tears were two words.

"WHY KOHAKU!!!?"

She never saw the sickle coming through her tears.

;__;

He stood in a clearing, staring up at the fluffy clouds lazily flowing by. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the earthy scent of the surrounding forest and wildflowers. Even the scent of dinner wafted to him; his beloved wife was cooking dinner with his cherished daughter.

He sighed outwardly. "Peace at last."

"Miroku-kun," called Sango from the kitchen door to the Shinto temple as she walked to him, daughter's hand in her own. "We've come to fetch you for dinner."

"Otoo-san," cried Kachi as she broke away and came running at him, arms swept wide to give him a running hug.

The monk went to kneel but a sudden vicious pain in his right hand stopped him. Gripping his wrist as he struggled to keep from crying out in pain, Miroku looked at it. Horrified realization crossed his face as he stared at his hand.

"The Wind Tunnel…" he hissed under his breath.

The black void in his right hand was returning. He had finally been getting used to the fact that he didn't have his Wind Tunnel now; didn't have to worry about his untimed demise. The winds roared in his ears as it sucked not only his freedom away, but most certainly his life and the surrounding area.

Everything flew and was ripped away. Nearby trees were uprooted and the ground all round Miroku was sucked in. Looking to his wife and child, his grey-violet eyes widened in further horror. Sango had Kachi in her arms as she struggled to get away from the powerful winds of his accursed hand. But the winds were now to strong, and the grass giving the once taijiya not enough grip to pull herself away.

"SANGO!!!" he screamed over the unnerving howl of the winds. "KACHI!!!"

"MIROKUUUU!!!" cried Sango over the wind as her grips slipped and her and their daughter went soaring toward the oblivion in their loved one's right hand.

"OTOO-SAAAAN!!!" screeched young Kachi fearfully and in vain hope that her father would save her and okaa-san.

Before his very eyes, they were lost to him forever.

Miroku let out a cry of appalled anguish; the hair-raising scream resounding over the clearing and surrounding forest. His body was enveloped in unbelievable pain that was beyond words to describe before the darkness came. All Miroku heard over the wind and his screaming was his wife crying his name and his daughter calling for him.

And he thought bearing the Wind Tunnel was unbearable. That in no way measure up to this; no way in Heaven or Hell.

;__;

"Where…" he asked aloud, but no one answered him.

The heart wrenchingly familiar person didn't answer him. The brunette onna just continued to sit on the chair in a hunched over fashion as her shoulders shook with sobs. The pale woman held her face; her harsh cries pulling on his heartstrings. He had watched this once already; he had been there the first time. Why did he have to relive this horror again?

"Why are you doing this!? How can you leave today!!" the woman sobbed out. Her breath disrupting the candle flames of the ready birthday cake resting atop the dinner table. "Today of ALL DAYS!!! IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY DAMNIT!!!!"

That was the first time Genken had heard his wife curse. He went to comfort her, but his own voice interrupted his actions.

"I have to Rose!" he cried brokenly coming out of the bedroom with a packed suitcase that was only for show. "This isn't where I belong! Neither of us belongs here!!"

"Then why did you ever come," she seethed behind her hands.

"Otoo-sama," politely protested Tetsuya coming from his room, his crimson hair tied back for traveling. "Onegai, not today…any day but today."

The sight of this tore at the watching Captain's heart. He could not hold back the tears of guilt and anguish of centuries old. Seeing his second and beloved wife like this and gazing at his once honorable son was becoming steadily more unbearable.

"Dear Kami," he breathed out brokenly watching past tears as Sachi came rushing in from the back door. There was a bright, joyous, and priceless smile on her face, her yellow sundress flailing about her. "Not this…anything but this…"

The child smiled, too young to understand the gravity of the situation. "Is my cake and presents ready okaa-sama, otoo-sama?!"

Emerald eyes like a pair of flawless jewels gazed innocently between her red-eyed, devastated mother and her father struggling to maintain his stoic expression as he dodged her gaze. Sachi then gazed at her brother with a confused expression as he looked brokenly between her and their otoo-san.

"What's wrong? We don't have to have my birthday, its okay."

Genken kneeled by his daughter missing the innocent girl that brought even more tears to his eyes. "Sachi…my dear Sachi…" She never heard his words.

Rose sat up fully from hunching over the table. "It's not that sweetheart," she brokenly spoke leaving her seat to embrace her confused child. "Never that…it's just your otoo-sama and onii-sama have to leave."

The still puzzled child blinked her big round eyes and looked at her father and older half brother. "You're leaving?"

The suit wearing, ningen looking daiyoukai looked away devastated. "Let's go Tetsuya." And sliding open the front door motioned his full blooded youkai son out.

The young child detached herself from her further weeping mother. "Otoo-sama! You and onii-sama are coming back soon!?"

The on watching Genken cringed; his heart shattering into shards that even his eyes wouldn't be able to see to pick his heart up again. "…iie, iie…you fool…I'm such a damned fool…" he muttered as he held his head not wanting to watch but unable to keep from hearing.

Looking down only to look away quickly, the mainly stoic youkai hesitated to answer his young daughter. Never knowing his next words would haunt and condemn her so completely. A hushed silence fell upon the home as Genken of the past and future gripped the door so hard that the sturdy frame was about to shatter.

"Iie…Sachi," he answered calmly nearly flatly even, but his emotions could still be heard beneath his words. "We're not coming back. Sayonara." And stepping into the twilight evening, he closed the shoji door with a harsh snap.

Genken wanted to thrash his old self to the point of death; it wouldn't fix things though. Glancing back at Sachi in her little yellow sundress, the age old daiyoukai never saw such a devastated look. Sachi at age six, looked like she had just lost more then just her worthless stupid otoo-sama and kind older and half onii-sama. Genken found his daughter looking as if all the beauty in the world had just walked out that damn door. And to her, it very well might have.

"Gomen nasai Sachi-kun!" he cried into his hands.

Then the scenery changed right before his unworthy eyes. "Where am I now?"

He knew he was still in the future by the assembly of advanced technology. And the appearance of the small Japanese styled apartment was not difficult to place. It was unfamiliar though, Genken couldn't remember this apartment. So why was he here? Course he might have recognized it more if it was in better condition; it was trashed beyond belief. It looked like a tornado had come raging through the place.

"Or a teenager," he said aloud in a humorous voice, but he didn't feel it. Genken just felt heavy and hollow.

Standing in the middle of the living room he let his senses out to get his bearings, the daiyoukai was assaulted with the scent of blood, Rose's blood; his wife's blood.

"Rose!" he cried and ran to the source. What he found made his heart stop and his stomach churn. "Oh Kami have mercy…Sachi saw this…" he whispered huskily, fighting back more tears that wanted to flow in crushing waves.

What had once been Takani Rose was now a bloodied beaten mess of a corpse. She was slumped awkwardly in her own blood with a gapping hole in her chest, where her heart could have been. A great number of deep gashes marring her once flawless beautiful flesh. The sight was horrid, and even made the great Captain feel sick upon the sight and Sachi…she found her mother like this.

The front door opening notified Genken of his daughter's entrance. Looking at her from where he kneeled invisible and unheard, he saw a completely different girl. Not completely different, because there was still innocence left in her eyes, only greatly diluted by his abandonment. And this new Sachi wore more boyish clothing, baggy boy pants and a plain faded black boy's t-shirt. There was a black baseball hat upon her head with a skull and crossbones on it. Even her beautiful mane of fiery red was not untouched by his action. The one mid-back hair was now cropped short ending at her chin in an overly spiky fashion. Those darker jeweled eyes looked around in a panic and soon bolted to where he was, actually right through him; he was nothing but a disembodied spirit here.

Sachi stopped dead in horror at the sight of her okaa-san bloodied beaten form. Tears swelled and soon overflowed from the young girl's eyes as she collapsed at her mother's side.

"…okaa-sama…" she cried into her bloody cold body as she wept and sniffed.

At the tender age of ten, the concept of death was not lost to Takani Sachi.

A chuckle of dark intent flowed through the dark blood drenched air. Genken instantly recognized it and sprang into a ready position. Kyousou however, was not aiming for him, but his child; his innocent and broken daughter.

The monster from Hell slashed down at his pup without any hesitation or restraint. His claw like appendage slicing her chest from right shoulder to hip. Sachi screeched in horrible pain as she was slammed back from the force. She was ready when the second strike came and dodged well for being injured. Genken was proud of his daughter's abilities, even in the horror of the situation as she ran from the apartment leaving behind only her scent of salty tears and smoldering roses.

"Gomen…gomen nasai my child," he whispered as the scenery changed again, yet not the setting. "Dear Kami!! She went through this again!!?"

Before him lay a couple, beaten to death with slashes marring their bodies all over; their hearts ripped from their chests. The inu youkai took note of all this as he watched Sachi come into the kitchen. Older by a year or two, her eyes were slowly loosing their remaining innocent luster and darkening with heavy burdens of death.

So Genken watched on in heartbreaking anguish as he saw his daughter face the death of more and more people she cared for or not so much. Gazed on helplessly as he slowly lost his bright child to the darkness and sorrow he had left her to; saw her carry burdens and see horrors no child ever should. Genken watched her begin to carve her pain into her flesh; every single cut a death she had to bare. A painful memento of the people she could not and would not forget.

Guilt of the deepest gut wrenching kind gripped the so called honorable Captain of the House of Moon. Sachi was now abandoning all hope at the massacre of her school and taking to the streets to survive. Soon to be followed by becoming an assassin, using the skills he taught her and more. Now stoic, and with deep sorrow filled emerald-indigo eyes she left; abandoned that career under the cover of darkness to try again at happiness to only meet with tragedy once more. So many times Sachi had tried to commit suicide, every time she either failed and lived or found the courage lacking. Perhaps deep down she knew she had something important to do? Genken could only hope for that. Or perhaps she was thinking she was not worthy of even the pleasure of the putrid void of death?

Genken watched tragically on through his solemn tears as Sachi found Inuyasha and further faced burden he bore her to. All the while he watched Genken her life he saw the hateful gleam in those now flawed jeweled orbs. Sachi constantly hated him for leaving; abandoning her that day. She no doubt in her innocence waited for him; endlessly waiting, but soon lost hope like she did in everything else. She blamed him for everything; she had every right to.

"Gomen…" he wept, hating how hollow those words were in the face of her tragic life. Collapsing to his knees as he stared at an assassin garbed Sachi; stoic and battle ready, she would have made a great warrior.

"Gomen nasai…my pup…I know I can't be forgiven…" the tears continued to flood, the sound they made hitting the ground echoing in his keen ears. "I'm so, so sorry…I love you so…so much my little flame. But I don't deserve even an ounce of your love. Oh Kami…I'm so sorry!!"

The pain he bore without even knowing for years weighed down on him as heavy as the earth itself. Hurt more then just thousand blunted needles stabbing his already aching and breaking heart. It was excruciating and beyond bearable, but it was no way near the amount Sachi bore and somehow remained standing. He was an ungreaful, dishonorable beast of a father. Not only did he now bare Sachi's life as his burden, he bore her burdens as well; his hands were not only stained with her blood, but the blood of those that had died at her hands.

"SAAAAACHIIIIII!!!!!!!"

;__;

Fire, ashes, blood and death tainted the air he breathed. But it was crisp and chill with winter's harsh grasp. Snow layered the ground and surrounding forest, but he didn't care about that. No his ancient amber eyes were only for the onna before him and the new born child she held.

"Izayoi," he whispered taking in the gorgeous ningen hime that captivated his heart, till the crying child grabbed his attention. "Inuyasha…even as a new born your whining and complaining knows no bonds."

Touga gave a sad smile at the family he missed out on. Watched as time fast-forward to when Inuyasha was a mere toddler. The sight of his son wearing the robe of the Fire-Rate was comforting, but that feeling quickly passed. The inu eared boy was asking some people to play kamadi, to be rejected and called half-breed.

"Half-breed," Touga seethed, the word alone leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. He watched as his youngest son ran after the ball. "Had I lived Inuyasha, you would have learned that word much later and raised as a worthy prince."

Inu no Taishio watched on regretfully as the young, innocent wide-eyed hanyou asked his own mother the meaning of the horrid word that would scar the rest of his life. The tears Izayoi shed were not lost to the ancient and deceased man. It was the hime's first time crying on the boy's behalf, and it was most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Time continued on before Touga, he watched on in a practiced calm expression. Inside though, he was being torn apart; quickly being consumed by rage, regret and guilt. His heart ached at the discrimination Inuyasha had to face as a hanyou and with no father. Touga's eyes burned with the tears he had caged deep within him. His façade was cracking though, and it shattered completely as a scene stopped abruptly before him.

Inuyasha stood atop a snow capped hill over looking a large mansion set in a state of inferno. It was much like the night he was born, but this was far more tragic. The silver haired boy of possible ten was trenched in blood. The blood was his from his beaten appearance as well as his mother's; the majority of the blood being Izayoi's. Inuyasha was as well covered in ash and soot from the burning mansion; the scent of burning roses clinging to him like a second skin.

"Okaa-san…" Inuyasha whispered brokenly, tears creating sorrowful trails down the black smeared face. "…I love you…sayonara…"

Touga scowled to hide his pain and fight the salty tears. "Kami…" he cursed. "I could have saved them both from so much…the Fates are cruel to take me from them both."

Reluctant Inu no Taishio watched as the time passed on. Saw how much Inuyasha strived to survive; running from both youkai and ningen alike for merely being who he was. He was nearly killed several times as a child from starvation and over exposure to the elements alone. It was only the rare occurrences of kindness that saved him those times. Touga watched his son grow from a shining child to an untrusting and foul mouthed feral young man.

So many things could have been different; thing could have been learned later so Inuyasha didn't become the scared child he was. Inuyasha's life was full of limitless tragedy; the death of Touga himself, not as tragic as it was unfortunate, Izayoi's untimely death, the constant rivalry his two son's had was tragic into itself, and Kikyou's first death and betrayal. Kagome's tragic demise that came far too early at Naraku's hands and the deep depression that steamed from it. And the transformations, Touga could have done so much more to prevent them, then merely give Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. He should have been there for him; been the father he should have to both his sons. Touga was very proud of his youngest son, Inuyasha faced all with a fiery temper and fists and sword raised. Still none of it would get him the otoo-san he wanted; the approval. No matter of anything would fill the empty portion of Inuyasha's soul as long as he remained in the dark about how proud his father was of him.

Inuyasha was deprived of far too much.

Touga let his face fall into his hand in distress as his long clawed fingers dug into his silver bangs. He squeezed his eyes shut to fight the tears he knew lurked deep within, trapped deep beneath damnable daiyoukai pride. Still…a single tear did find its way down the great inu general's marked cheek. Marking his pain, but even that single tear and no greater amount could express the pain his heart was experiencing. Far more painful then any battle wound he had received in his very long life. It was beyond mere words to describe.

"Inuyasha…my son…gomen, gomen nasai…"

A/N: ok, who's depressed? (raises hand) question 2, who's crying (hand drops)…I'm a heartless bitch aren't I (gives a sheepish grin). Hope you all enjoyed the chapter even if it's terribly depressing and angsty. And if I did make some of you readers cry I deeply apologize, but that was what I was going for. Now we know just what happened on Sachi's birthday; in detail.

And to those that may get pissy for having two really proud daiyoukai, Inu no Taishio especially cry, even a little tear. Think about it! Who wouldn't cry at seeing their kid's tragic lives flash before their eyes!! Ha hem( coughs into hand) there's my ranting of the day.

So please remember to review, cuz I really want to know what you readers thought of this chapter!

BLAZE-chan

**REVIEW DANG IT!!! OR I'LL GO CRAZY ON UR BUTTS!!!! ^_^**


	42. Knives in Our Unblessed Hearts II

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters…so there!

**Last Time:**

The pain he bore without even knowing for years weighed down on him as heavy as the earth itself. Hurt more then just thousand blunted needles stabbing his already aching and breaking heart. It was excruciating and beyond bearable, but it was no way near the amount Sachi bore and somehow remained standing. He was an ungrateful, dishonorable beast of a father. Not only did he now bare Sachi's life as his burden, he bore her burdens as well; his hands were not only stained with her blood, but the blood of those that had died at her hands.

"SAAAAACHIIIIII!!!!!!!"

---

Touga let his face fall into his hand in distress as his long clawed fingers dug into his silver bangs. He squeezed his eyes shut to fight the tears he knew lurked deep within, trapped deep beneath damnable daiyoukai pride. Still…a single tear did find its way down the great inu general's marked cheek. Marking his pain, but even that single tear and no greater amount could express the pain his heart was experiencing. Far more painful then any battle wound he had received in his very long life. It was beyond mere words to describe.

"Inuyasha…my son…gomen, gomen nasai…"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 42-Knives in Our Unblessed Hearts II**

Where was he?

That was the first question running through his head. He stood on the breast of a hill where the surrounding forest line stopped atop the snow covered hill. Everything was snowcapped; dressed in the fragileness of winter. The air was crisp and harsh, his breath coming out in vaporous clouds. He had never been one to appreciate natural beauty let alone beauty at all, but this view. The sight was breathtaking, and not just because it looked vaguely familiar.

Inuyasha had always liked winter, even as a child braving the harsh cold and lack of food he still liked it; he was born in winter. Now it seemed to match his personality; harsh, rugged, wild with an untouchable beauty. Course that was Sesshomaru's personality as well, he was just more cruel than harsh, and where Inuyasha was rugged, the daiyoukai lord was frigidly smooth like ice.

Huffing, the hanyou let thoughts of his half-brother go as he took in the scenery. Inuyasha stared at the mansion below, amber eyes taking it in; narrowing in concentration. The place was indeed familiar; the wide open grounds, the heavy wooden buildings, the garden with steam rising from it.

A crisp gust of wind blew, filled with the scent of cold snow and roses.

"Roses in winter," he whispered in shock.

Everything from his childhood with his okaa-san flashed in the hanyou's mind. The smiles she gave him, the love and tender care of a mother. Inuyasha's okaa-san was called the Rose Hime for a reason; she knew how to grow roses all year round; her whole family did. By using naturally heated water of the hot springs they build irrigation system to keep the whole garden warm.

To Inuyasha, there wasn't anything more thrilling then to be there again. Grinning, he sprang down the hill in a dead out run. He was home after so many years; this place was home, his original home.

Leaping over the wall easily, the inu-hanyou thought back on how he used to have trouble scaling that wall to go out and explore. Now he was trying to get in, and it was effortless. In the garden the smell of roses was strong and so was the scent of his okaa-san.

"Okaa-san!" he called, joy in Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" answered a soothing, calm, and near musical voice through the mist of the rose garden. "That you darling?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he ran further into the oddly thick mist. He searched her out, youkai eyes flashing across the terrain. Something was wrong though, it was too quiet; mist unnaturally thick. Perking his ears up more, Inuyasha listened…and heard nothing.

He scowled. "Okaa-san, where are you!?"

An innocent voice floated through the air. "Over here darling, just following my voice."

And he did follow it, with anxious determination. Sprinting forward Inuyasha called again.

"Okaa-san!"

He broke through the thick cloud to be met with the horrifying realization of the truth. Amber eyes widened as his body shook. The whole garden had changed, ripping away all thoughts of hope and joy of the naïve hanyou. Inuyasha's whole world was turned upside down and mutilated beyond all words.

Raging fires lapped at the mansion's walls, and clung to the roofs; destroying all with its devastating tongues of scorching heat. Screams of the innocent servants molded with the cries of those fighting. Ningen blood drenched the air, and the scent of burning flesh accompanying it. The whole scene was a horrendous, a living nightmare; a nightmare he had lived through. Seeing it again even if it was possibly farce woke fears in the inu-hanyou that he had long past overcome.

He was so naïve to thick so.

In a panic Inuyasha rushed forward; franticly searching for the hime of the house. His mother was there somewhere and in danger if he didn't help her. They were there for him; a disgusting half-breed and the onna that carried, birthed and nurtured him. These ruthless ningen would kill everyone; destroy the mansion and garden, all in attempt to find him and his okaa-san.

'_Like hell they will,'_ he snarled to himself and dove into the burning mansion, following his okaa-san's scent of roses and summer. "Okaa-san!!"

"Inuyasha!" she cried stumbling from a room to the main hall; her many layers of kimonos still on at this time of night. "Inuyasha, you must run," she rushed out taking his shoulders in a strong grip for such a small ningen onna. "You must live!!"

He hardly ever remembered running; battle or otherwise once he was able to stand on his own, he wasn't going to start now. "No! I'm not running, not with out you!" Those words were so familiar to him, and an image of raven haired young girl flashed through his mind; he quickly dispelled it. "I'll get you out of here alive okaa-san, just like otoo-san would want me to!!"

Scooping his okaa-san into his arms, Inuyasha was on his way through the smoldering house. He had to get her out; the Rose Hime was still too young to die, still had a son to look after. Coming soon to a burning shoji door, the hanyou kicked it out, revealing the burning garden beyond. The scent of smoldering roses assaulted his sense; branded efficiently to his brain. That very scent of smoldering roses making Inuyasha's nose burn and his eyes water. Placing his mother on her feet, Inuyasha raised his arm to his face to hide nose and mouth behind his haori sleeve.

"Inuyasha look out!!" screeched Izayoi.

He whipped his head around just in time to see a horse and rider coming toward him before hitting him and flinging him far into the garden. With a cry Inuyasha landed in a patch of burning roses. The heat flowed across his face making it itch, but still remained unharmed while wearing his robe of the Fire-Rat. His problem was he couldn't see through the flames, soot and dense smoke. The roar of the fire was loud, distorting his hearing; the smoke making breathing hard and painful. Yet through all that, Inuyasha still heard a cry of pain; he knew his mother's scream anywhere.

"DAMN IT!!"

Every fiber of his being was on fire now; every inch coursing with burning fury and the attempt to protect. Springing from where he was, flames parting at his advance, Inuyasha found the cause to his okaa-san's suffering.

Men, mere ningen men with katanas in there hands stood over the defenseless onna. There was no honor in this for samurai. From what Inuyasha knew that samurai were above wounding an onna without cause; he had more honor then that.

But Izayoi lay on the ground bruised cheek and bleeding from a number of slashes about her person. The many layers of colored silk were scorched, torn and disheveled. Fear and pain flowed off his okaa-san like the ocean's constant tied.

He growled low in his chest. "Get. Away. From. HERRRR!!!!"

With youkai sped the inu eared hanyou sprang.

However, Inuyasha found his world changing, becoming distorted and larger. He leapt upon the nearest man, but the ningen flung him aside effortlessly. Flicking Inuyasha away like the samurai was dealing with a pestering fly rather then a deadly hanyou. Inuyasha had never been so weak and easily hindered; never since he was a mere child.

'_I'll show them,'_ he sneered in his head as he reached for Tetsusaiga, but what he grabbed was air; pure emptiness.

Looking down at his waist Inuyasha found no sword. All he could do was stare at his hands helplessly. He wasn't completely defenseless without his sword, he was weaker however, and ran a risk of going berserk. Now all Inuyasha had were his claws; his tiny, kid-dull claws.

It hit him then. Inuyasha wasn't just staring at his empty hands; he was staring at his empty child hands. Eyes wide, he looked up to find a disgusting oily samurai standing above him, like a towering youkai. A vision of the pains he felt at the torture from samurai in the past made his little body shake.

"Disgusting half-breed runt!" yelled the fallen warrior as he kicked Inuyasha in the chest forcing him further into the garden and away from his mother.

The young Inuyasha hit the ground with a child's shrill cry. He rolled through the flaming flowerbeds and the ashes and embers left after. There were tears in his eyes but he forced them down as he made it to his small feet. Glaring, he found his opponent coming toward him with weapon drawn and evil leer in place.

A child's growl came from his throat.

The samurai chuckled wickedly. "You low live piece of shit! You're Hell's spawn so it's Hell I return you filthy brat!!!" And he brought down his katana.

Even as a child Inuyasha was quicker then a ningen, so dodging was no challenge, it was killing that was the hard part. With his claws as dainty as they were made slaying difficult, he would try though. For okaa-san he would do anything; any child would.

"Die half-breed!!"

He roared return; a childish shrill of a war cry. But Inuyasha's meager war cry was drowned out by the samurai's dying cry of agony. Inuyasha had successfully slit the man's throat.

Now he was covered in ash, dirt and the blood of his enemies. His concern was for his mother and once he was safe Inuyasha ran to her. Sprinting through the maze of a flower garden, he passed corpses and battling people, flaming roses and the heat that burned his eyes and nose. Inuyasha's whole body was like a tight spring, waiting to be sprung; all his senses on high alert. Everything he did seemed to be done so fast, as if on fast-forward with Kagome's old movie-talking-box thing. Pumping more power into his legs, the little inu-hanyou ran to his mother; he would save her, he needed to save her.

Breaking through mist, smoke and fire Inuyasha found her.

The colors of her kimono layers were stark against the dark grass. Even smeared and charred as they were the dye was still bright. The hime's complexion glowed from the amber radiance of the flames dancing about her; sparking in the ebony shine of her long done-up mane. Izayoi lay there on the ground in a mess of disarrayed silk. Brown eyes were wide and staring; staring straight into his innocent amber ones. Eyes that had once been full of hope, happiness and love now showed nothing but horror of a waking nightmare. Even as Inuyasha stood there, too shocked and terrified to move, even her last expressions seemed to melting away in death. There was nothing in his okaa-san's eyes but lifeless emptiness, hollowed out by Death. Inuyasha had failed so many times to save the woman he loved, now he couldn't even save the onna that had birthed him; her own son couldn't save her.

"Hey! There he is, get him!!!"

More voices were heard as footsteps followed. In a state of panic Inuyasha scurried under the mansion's foundation. It was dangerous, but the armored samurai couldn't get him under there, and neither did the suffocating smoke that clogged his lungs and stung his eyes. But his sorrowful tear took care of that. The image of his slain…murdered and obviously ravaged mother was branded into his brain; an image that guaranteed tears. As he shuffled further under the house, those large childish tears left streak marks upon his soot covered face. Inuyasha could barely see two feet in front of him because of the blur, but some how he remained pushing on.

"Okaa-san…okaa-san…okaa-san…"

He kept murmuring it aloud, hoping it wasn't true.

"_She's not dead; she can't be dead…"_

He kept on doubting what he saw as he made it to the front of the mansion. Everyone was scurrying about as all the remaining ningen attackers were getting on their horses and leaving. As quickly as they had come they had left, leaving a murdered mother and an orphaned child behind; mission left half done. Inuyasha pondered if he wanted to run after them asking them to kill him too since he had nothing left to live for. His mother was dead, what else was there for a disgusting half-breed but the love of a mother?

But he remained silent where he was as he watched the last warrior bandit vanish beyond the distorted gates of the mansion. Once completely gone he crawled out from under the mansion and walked out into the deserted courtyard; was he the only one alive. From the blood and bodies laying about him, Inuyasha assumed so. All he could do now was stare up at the mansion that had once been home as it and the surrounding buildings burned.

He's whole world was catching fire.

His home…family, reduced to ashes and pointless but cherished memories.

His one happy place would be his one true nightmare.

Inuyasha's world was falling apart and he could do nothing.

Everything he loves reduced to nothing.

"Inu−"

Inuyasha's already haunted honey eyes went to the shoji door of the font of the mansion; voice, a very haunted, ghostly voice of a tortured soul coming from inside.

"−yasha…"

A cold sweat broke out over his whole body. Fearful tremors shook his small childish body like a sapling's weak limbs in an unyielding gale. Tears flowed from his wide, horrified eyes, but he didn't notice. No, young Inuyasha was too occupied with seeing the walking slain onna at the burning mansion's door.

Ebony hair that he loved was charred falling from its pins. The once pristine silk she wore was torn, burned and exposing her pale marred skin. And nothing made Inuyasha's heart shake then the image of seeing the stab wound that most certainly killed her; a simple stab wound to the heart.

"…inu…yasha…you left me…you killed me…" she droned on, voice hollow and eerie as she hovelled forward, blood dripping from her outstretched arms.

Pale lips quivered as the dead onna's words. "O−okaa−s−san…" he stuttered, fangs clacking.

The wicked creature stumbled toward him. Murmuring his name, saying how he had left her; could have saved her, saying that he had killed her. The dead hime was saying, repeating just what Inuyasha was thinking, but desperately not wanting to admit.

"…you killed me…your own okaa-san…couldn't safe me…worthless son…" she said stumbling down the stairs.

How could he safe her? He was just an innocent weakly of a child.

"…foil brat…half-breed…couldn't even save…your own mother…"

His body shook. Was that really how okaa-san thought of him? Was he nothing but a worthless half-breed child that abandoned his mother?

"You ungrateful child!" she screamed a few feet from him now. Her once happy brown eyes now crazed, wide and glazed over with death and madness. The wounds she had sustained bleed, staining the silk crimson. "I should have killed you at birth!!"

That wasn't true, he didn't believe that. Yet, the tears became a constant down fall of large salty drops as he shook and sobbed. "okaa-san…" he whimpered out. He just wanted to be hugged; to be told everything was and would be ok. "…mommy…mommy, please…."

"Cursed child! Worthless unblessed son!!!" screamed the hime as she kneeled before the young and paralyzed Inuyasha. "Why!?!" she cried blood staining her dead lips. "Was I not good to you!? You'd slay your own okaa-san in such a heartless manner!!?"

He didn't do it! They did! Those honor-less ningen men; they did this. Those were the words he wanted to speak; deny everything, but his lips wouldn't move. No matter how much Inuyasha wanted to he couldn't find his voice.

"How could you!!?"

He didn't do it!! He was only a child; a child that loved his mother with all his heart.

"YOU KILLED ME INUYASHA!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

;__;

The moon…

The moon was the first thing she noticed in the strange place she was in. The full silver orb's reflection could be clearly seen in the water she stood in; so motionless as if it was rather mirror than water. It was the coolness of the liquid against her bare fee that told her that her first assumption was correct.

It was strange. She should have been fearful, or in a slight panic even at seeing the place; she wasn't though. She instead was surprisingly calm; relaxed in some odd way. She shouldn't have been feeling that way, she had something important to finish. What it was she couldn't come to care really, this place was too tranquil to taint with meaningless worries, failures and death; there was no such thing in this place.

Yet there was something missing, she didn't know what it was. She knew she had to search for it; there was just nothing to search for in her empty word. It was just her, the moon and the dark water.

A malevolent chuckle echoed through the darkness. "Really Sachi," droned a sneering man's voice. "I thought you were going to be more of a challenge to break."

"Who's there?!" she yelled going into a fighting stance, her simple white yutaka easy to maneuver in. "Show yourself!!"

"Why my dear Unblessed Child, do you really not remember me? We're so close you and I; constantly on the war path. We're two of a kind you and I little girl."

Sachi sneered as racked her brain for the memories the voice mentioned. Nothing was forthcoming though, she was giving herself a headache from just trying.

"Do you need some stimulation miko?" sounded the mocking chuckling voice from everywhere. "Then I shall give it to you."

Like a force striking her in the stomach, Sachi was suddenly flung into a new world.

She was standing in a kitchen, a rather chaotic kitchen. Pots and pans, shattered plates and bowls were littering the tiled floor everywhere. Glass shards twinkled eerily in the moonlight. The place was familiar, so she chose to look around. Stepping around the corner of the counter, Sachi stopped dead in her tracks.

There lying on the floor in puddles of their own blood were two people. Hearts ripped from their chests, as the rest of their bodies sustained an array of deep slashes. Two elderly faces stuck in an expression of petrified horror; eyes once full of joy now empty of all life.

Sachi's scream of horror shook the house to its very foundations.

"Fuyu-san…Yaen-san…" she wept devastated.

She remembered now; the constant presence of death in her life. Remembered how her very much unblessed life was tragic from the very beginning; the abandonment of her precious father and brother, traumatizing death of her mother. She could remember the scars upon her soul as she was transferred from home to home, slaughtered her whole school. Death was all that followed. Reduced to just a mirror of herself as she lost all hope in life and drenched herself in blood. Sachi bathed herself in her enemies' blood; constantly on the war path as a merciless assassin. She would not, could not change; how could you change from that?!

"But that's…that's not me…" she whimpered out dropping to her knees as she cradled her head. "…that's not me…I'm not a monster…"

"Of course you are young Sachi," droned Kyousou from the darkness as the kitchen scene returned to the former moonlit plain of water. "Who do you thick shed all this blood you're in?"

Her eyes shot open as wide as saucers as she took in the liquid she kneeled in; pure white yutaka changing color. To Sachi's horror it wasn't dark water; no it was dark red blood. The very source of life was soaking into the cotton of her clothing, soon to drench her completely.

"…ahh…ahh…ahh…" she heaved for breath, her voice making small childish cries. "AHHHHH!!!!"

Her scream split the air like a banshee's cry from Hell. Sachi's anguish howl rippled the sea of blood she knelt in. Yet there was no one there to see her shatter as she threw her head back, crying to the empty navy sky. It was only the moon who bore witness, and its cold lifeless presence did nothing to quell her pain.

Glistening tear of bitterness trailed down her pale freckled face as she continued to hold her ruby head. Sachi continued to weep for herself as well as the lost souls she slew. Why couldn't it just go away?

"Noooo!" she screamed again. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!!"

Kyousou's haunting chuckled flowed over her like an icy wave. "Do you really think apologies mean anything to the damned souls you cut down?"

Sachi cringed, covering her ears against the painful truth.

"No, I didn't think you did," he sneered.

All she could do was sob harder and crumble to nothing before the monster that crafted her.

"Do you want to know what a damned soul really longs for Unblessed Child? Of course you do, your curiosity is bursting at the seams I'm sure."

No. She didn't want to hear anymore; no more, she couldn't handle any more.

He chuckled, making her tremble in fearful despair.

"They desire the death of the one that killed them. Their very souls howl out for their killer; searching for it. Once found, and it's always found dear child, they will drag that person into the deepest pits of the Netherworld. Where they will suffer a pain and anguish unimaginable for all eternity; doesn't that sound nice…and fitting, Sachi?"

Her body shook of its own violation as her wide eyes open to look up and straight forward. Tears still cascaded down, but they were more of fear now from what lay in front of her; surrounding her. Standing about her in the sea of blood were the damned souls. The poor souls she had slain and the ones that had died because of her, just knowing the poor half-Japanese girl condemned them.

"Murderer…murderer…"they moaned with their bloody mouths, reaching out for her with gory fingers.

Sachi cringed; panic stricken now by the beaten and dismembered bodies around her. "No, no, nooo! It wasn't my fault!! He drove me to do it; that man was the one that killed you, not me!!!"

"…murderer…killer…heartless monster….blood thirsty youkai…," they cried and moaned on. "…murderer…murderer…MURDERER!!!"

Sachi shook her head as she hugged herself, denying words whispered. "That wasn't me; that was someone else… it wasn't me…"

"LIAR!!!" they screeched as they quickened their pace to get at her.

Mouths were open to reveal razor lined maws. Fingers curled and ready to shred her apart with claws. Her ghosts wanted her dead; dismembered, to wander the pits of the Netherworld blind, maimed and beaten to an inch of her sanity.

Oh Kami…she hadn't been so afraid in her life.

"No…no…go away; stay away from me…"

"They can be killed again Sachi," whispered the haunting voice through the darkness of the hell she was in. "Slay them again and fear nothing ever again…except myself of course." Kyousou snickered at his own joke.

In her hand she held her faithful sword; her grasp upon its hilt strong. All around her the souls cried out their pain and anguish with revenge in their hollow sunken in eyes. They needed, more like craved redemption. But so did Sachi, she needed; craved redemption from this curse as much as them. She had something left to do though; didn't know what it was but, it was important. Important people were waiting and counting on her.

Slowly, Sachi stood with her deathly grace. Sword clutched tightly in her pale motionless hand.

"I'm sorry for this," she murmured, head bowed; crimson hair covering her eyes. "Truly sorry, but I cannot join you now…but I will; I promise. My soul is too dark and deformed to rest beyond Heaven's gates. So when the time comes I will join you in complete submission. Right now though…" her head shot up showing relentless and unyielding eyes of a youkai. "I HAVE WORK TO DO!!!"

Sachi charged.

The corpses; the lost souls charged in return.

Like she had never stopped, Sachi cut every last one down. She reduced every last one to severed appendages that no longer resembled anything human.

More blood of the damned joined the ocean of shed life. Leaving only one standing and that was Sachi, face and body splattered with blood.

"Well done Sachi," droned Kyousou from nowhere and everywhere as he clapped.

"You're next bastard!!!"

"Really? I doubt it little one," he chuckled, very clearly amused.

Sachi snarled and spun around ready and waiting for the monster to attack from his hiding place; he never did. Instead a very recognizable voice shouted out behind her; even when it was strained with pain.

"Sachi, how could you!!?"

She blinked. "Inu…yasha…?" she murmured slowly spinning to face him, what she found took her breath away.

There her hanyou stood, no longer strong and true but, bloody and most likely dying. Inuyasha was slashed to bits; a large slash across his chest from shoulder to hip and a gapping hole in his torso. The hole itself was bleeding profusely even as he held it as he slouched slightly forward in agony. The look upon his face was as disturbing as his form was. Inuyasha was staring at her with an expression of devastated betrayal, amber orbs quivering with unshed tear. Sachi's heart clenched at the sight.

"How could you kill them," he asked softly; pain and misery thick in his voice.

She blinked in confusion. "W−what?"

Inuyasha growled, but it turned into a groan. "Look around you bitch! Look at what you've done!!"

Doing what Inuyasha asked of her, Sachi looked around and she took in the terror of it all. In the sea of blood lay not the damned corpses but rather her slain friends. Sango lay in a broken position, more then one of her limbs broken or severed; her neck gapping from a slit throat. Miroku lay collapsed from far from his wife. Maiming his back were numerous claw marks and his face struck in an expression of terrible agony; right hand ripped from the joint. Kirara lay on her side in her larger form. Blood stained her cream coat from slashes; one of her two tails ripped off and laying not a few feet from her body. Kirara's ruby eyes were wide and glazed over, flashing eerily as they caught the moonlight. Then there was Shippo, his beaten and mangled body resting in death at her very feet. Those once bright joy filled green eyes were now gouged out; a stab wound right through his heart and out his back the killing blow.

She covered her mouth to keep her gagging reflex under control and muffle her horrified screams. But looking at her hands, she found them bloodied, stained with gore. There was no doubt in Sachi's mind, this was her closest friends' blood; her family's blood.

"Oh…dear Kami no…"

Inuyasha struggled to hobble forward, but soon fell to his knees. "I thought we meant something to you? How could you kill us…Sachi," he asked as blood trickled from his lips.

"Inuyasha…I−

"Urusei," he snapped to only cough and spit out more blood. "You have no right to say a damn word you heartless bitch!!" He fell forward into the bloody sea; dying before her by wounds she didn't remember inflicting. "The woman I love…is nothing…but a monster… the same as Kikyou…"

Amber eyes fell half shut as a sigh left the body.

Sachi's eyes widened in panic as she slowly walked to her hanyou. "…Inuyasha? Wake up Inuyasha…this isn't funny…Please wake up; don't die on me! Don't die on me…you weren't supposed to die, it was supposed to me!!"

Bitter tears flowed from her sorrowful eyes, smearing the blood speckled across her face. Her fragile body shook she stared unblinking as she kneeled at the depravity before her. The evil actions she had done of her own creation…but she couldn't remember…

"…Inuyasha…" she sobbed shaking him before yelling at the sky. "INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

A/N: AHHAAA, FINALLY!! Finally I got a new chapter out, been a while I'm afraid. Hope all you enjoyed it outside it being extremely depressing and angsty. But yes, we finally know the details of Inuyasha's past and why Sachi's scent pissed him off so much in the beginning.

And just for a side note, I apologize, but I mostly likely won't be updating too terribly soon. The end of the semester is coming up and I got a crap load of projects and finals to study for, oh yippy right? But don't be looking for an update too soon. Look on the bright side though, I might be able to right more chapters so I can type them right off the bat then writing then typing.

BLAZE out,

REMEMBER TO PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!! CUZ I'LL BE PISSED IF YOU DON'T!!!!


	43. As the Unblessed Lay Sleeping

Disclaimer: if I or you for that matter owned any of this, do you think we'd be writing crap like this and having no lives….IDON'T THINK SO!!!! ^_^

**Last Time:**

"The woman I love…is nothing…but a monster… the same as Kikyou…"

Amber eyes fell half shut as a sigh left the body.

Sachi's eyes widened in panic as she slowly walked to her hanyou. "…Inuyasha? Wake up Inuyasha…this isn't funny…Please wake up; don't die on me! Don't die on me…you weren't supposed to die, it was supposed to me!!"

Bitter tears flowed from her sorrowful eyes, smearing the blood speckled across her face. Her fragile body shook she stared unblinking as she kneeled at the depravity before her. The evil actions she had done of her own creation…but she couldn't remember…

"…Inuyasha…" she sobbed shaking him before yelling at the sky. "INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 43-As The Unblessed Lay Sleeping**

"Well…that was certainly entertaining."

Eyes snapped open, but not all. Rather then the horrifying nightmares they had been living, they were instead in courtyard that had been their original objective. Parched russet earth was at their feet, not darkness nor blood. Everything was normal.

The first ones to fully stand instead of staring wide eyed were the daiyoukai. Touga, Genken and Sesshomaru strode forward in a furious flurry of silk, fur and armor. Eyes narrowed at the man sitting atop the gangway above the stairs, sake in hand.

Kyousou gave a smile, ruby eyes flashing manically. "Did you not enjoy my little game Genken?"

The fiery youkai snarled lividly. "I saw what you did to my daughter!! I'll rip your heart out!!!"

Touga laid a hand on his foster-brother's shoulder, restraining him slightly. "Calm Genken-san; his time will come," stated the ancient warrior flatly. "But we must check the others. They may need assistance with getting their bearings."

The ruler of Hell gave a soft "Hai, Hai; please do. I'd hate for them to be damaged too severally."

The inu-youkai growled, but turned to tend to the others since Kyousou was being his mysterious self and allowing them. Touga and Sesshomaru first went to the hunched over Inuyasha, his breathing labored as he remained on hands and knees.

"Inuyasha…" droned the Inu no Taishio shacking his youngest son's shoulder. "It's over Inuyasha; you need to snap out of it."

The hanyou remained staring at the earth wide eyed. "…I killed her…it's all my fault…okaa-san…"

"Wake up pathetic half-breed," deadpanned the inu Ice Prince and kicked the hanyou without any restraint.

Inuyasha gave a cry as he hit the ground, to only groan as he regained his feet. "What the hell Sesshomaru!!? What the hell was that for!!?"

Touga smirked. "That wasn't necessary Sesshomaru, but it did the job." The elder inu turned to his still scowling pup. "Inuyasha, do not blame yourself for Izayoi's death; she protected you till death. She wanted it that way."

The honey eyes inu-hanyou stared at the ground at his otto-san's feet. He understood it perfectly; he would do the same for his friend and Sachi. It was just…watching her die…and so many others would forever haunt him.

Finally Inuyasha nodded. "Let's check the others."

Dropping the subject the inu-hanyou rushed to the near by form of Miroku. The houshi lay on his back, starring wide eyes up at the ominous sky. His grey eyes were haunted looking and unseeing of the material world; he muttered only two words.

"…Sango…Kachi…Sango…Kachi…"

Inuyasha nudged his friend with his foot. "Oi Miroku! Snap out of it will yea!!" The houshi remained where he was muttering only those two names. "Alright then, we'll do this the hard way!" And the hanyou bent at the waist, looming over the young ningen man, and slapped him across the face.

The young man blinked, haunted look leaving. "Huh?" he murmured and felt his cheek only to flinch. "Nani?"

Inuyasha straightened looking down. "Get up Miroku; it was only a vision or spell of some kind."

The disoriented houshi sat up with a start. "Sango!" he cried and searching the courtyard for his wife, found her on her stomach, eyes close and rushing to her. "Sango!? Come on wake up Sango!" he cried shaking the taijiya's shoulders. "Please wake up!!"

Slowly with a soft groan Sango roused. Her lids fluttered open to reveal the haunted coffee orbs beneath. "Miroku…? Are we dead…" she droned.

Miroku gave a soft smile as he helped Sango to sit up and quickly embraced her there after; holding her as close as humanly possible. "Iie," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "We're alive; it was nothing but Kyousou playing his games. They were only nightmares."

"How are the others?"

Miroku looked up at the rest of his companions. "Inuyasha is fine, as you can see, as are Genken-dono, Touga-sama and Sesshomaru-sama."

The hanyou huffed. "Takes more then that to keep me down!"

Genken and Touga shook their heads as a smirk spread across their features.

The taijiya quickly regaining her bearings looked up in concern at her husband. "And Sachi-chan!? How's Sachi?!"

Eyes grew grim at that. All had thought the modern warrior miko was practically impervious to mental harm as well as physical. Sachi certainly made one think that way with her behavior concerning injuries, or lack there of. But they all looked across the way, they now knew otherwise. Of all of them, it appeared it was Sachi who had taken the hardest hit.

She was kneeling, hands dead at her side, gazing at the parched earth. The crimson mane had fallen from its high ponytail to cascade all around her, nearly hiding the wide haunted gaze beneath. Sachi's once determined eyes were now hollow and extremely fearful; a dark sorrowful emerald. Falling from them slowly were salty tears. It was very seldom anyone saw Sachi cry and when she did; all knew it was far worse then any of them thought.

Shaken by her expression, Inuyasha crouched before her. "Sachi…?" he droned, concern evident in his voice. "Sachi…can you hear me?"

There was no response from the girl, not even a blink; nothing.

"Sachi," Inuyasha nearly whimpered as he reached out and cupped Sachi's pale freckled cheek. "Koishii…?" he murmured, his thumb stroking away tears. "Come on Sachi…wake up! Snap out of it, do something damnit!"

Saya, floating out of his seal took in the zombie like Sachi. "Ah…Inuyasha, I don't think you're getting anywhere…"

"That's enough Saya," droned Touga glaring at his ghost servant, making said servant squeal and return to his sheath.

"…come on Sachi…please snap out of it…" droned Inuyasha still unsuccessful.

A shadow fell over the pair and Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to find the daiyoukai Captain there. Genken's eyes looked down on Sachi with a sorrowful burden in their depths. Takani Genken kneeled by his daughter, and stroked her fiery mane like he had when she was a child.

"Kami Sachi…" he breathed. "What did he do to you…?"

A dark chuckle sounded; all knew who it was.

"Did I break the poor thing? Such a pity; I was hoping to have more fun with her before I accomplished my victory."

Eyes turned and spat fiery dagger at Kyousou who still sat calmly where they had first found him. In a leisure yutaka of plain indigo and deep purple cotton, his drink still in hand. The dark brown nearly black mane was undone and wild matching the twinkling ruby orbs of the feral animal before them. A daunting smirk distorted his hauntingly handsome features.

Inuyasha growled frightening low, face set in a vicious expression of intense fury. "YOU BASTARED!!!!" he roared charging. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!"

"Inuyasha, no!" called Touga but it was too late.

The brash inu-hanyou had already leapt into the air. Cracking of his clawed fingers shook the heavy tainted air of the Netherworld. As quickly as he had gained altitude, Inuyasha was drinking it up as he dive bombed the ruler of Hell. Claws glistening, the young spirited male let out a thunderous roar as he came down.

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha was directed else where. No one saw anything; daiyoukai barely glimpsed it. The hanyou was forced back up into the air by some sort of strike. Soon to follow were attacks from left and right, lastly came the attack from above. The sheer force of it all caused the silver haired young man to slam into the ground and roll back to the place he had started; right in front of an unresponsive Sachi.

"Inuyasha!" cried Sango and Miroku as they rushed forward.

The hanyou huffed as he spat blood from his mouth, whipping away the rest with his sleeve. "It's noth'in; I'm fine."

"That was foolish half-breed," droned Sesshomaru stepping forward and looking down at his younger half sibling with distain. "The underlings were waiting for you to make such a move." And frigid eyes returned to the newly arrived daiyoukai.

Goryuu, Gonzo, Kurokusomone and Kekkon stood before a grinning Kyousou.

Gracefully Kyousou stood. "Well, since your opponents have shown up you'll have to fight them to get to me." Turning away the dark tyrant of the Netherworld picked up a glowing Sou'nga and gave a fleeting wave as he vanished inside the palace. "Sayonara."

The shoji door snapped and all henchmen drew their weapons. Three of the four wore a leering grin; Kurokusomone did not. In the depths of his dark eyes there was only a dull excitement.

Kekkon raise his dual bladed katana to point at the raising hanyou. "Time to see if your bit is as loud as your bark, half-breed!"

"Just you wait Kekkon," snarled Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I'll be wiping the floor with you!!"

The deviant daiyoukai chuckled. "Strong words from such a small runt."

"I'll take the ningen," chimed Gonzo playfully. "They're sure to scream a lot; I like my prey screaming."

Miroku and Sango grew instantly alert and on edge at the crazy blonde's words. The taijiya gripped her Hirikostu as the houshi held his crescent staff before him; golden rings chiming. Neither of them said anything, just prepared themselves to fight a battle beyond all others.

"Guess that leaves you to me Sesshomaru-sama," smirked the dragon youkai as he drew his katana from his back. Sesshomaru answered accordingly by drawing Tokijin.

Father and son only stared darkly at each other; no words were needed. Words long ago had lost their meaning.

"Touga-sama," spoke Genken eyes still remaining on his traitorous pup. "If you would, please look after Sachi."

Face in a façade fit for battle the Inu no Taishio nodded. "Of course old friend," and kneeling by the disoriented miko picked her up gently in a bridle style embrace. Holding her like she was made of porcelain, and she very well could have at that moment. "Fight well Genken-san; can't have Sachi losing you only after just finding you."

The fire inu grinned happily over his shoulder at his friend and child. "Of course old friend."

And so the line up was made. Genken, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha with Miroku and Sango facing Kurokusomone, Goryuu, Kekkon, and Gonzo. They were standing in a line facing each other, but in an instant that changed. From stern and strained silence, to the chaos and deafening of battle.

Miroku and Sango were being forced back by Gonzo's staff, but attacked simultaneously to use their numbers to their advantage. Sesshomaru and Goryuu's swords clashed and sparked; the screech of metal on metal enveloping the air. Inuyasha and Kekkon resorted to running about cursing and cussing at each other, using hands and feet rather then their swords right then. Genken and the dark youkai Tetsuya were in a stalemate, katanas clashed together in an X formation; both their faces in an expression of fury and determination.

This left Touga in the background, using a large burnt orange bolder as cover; the only cover there was actually. He hugged Sachi to his armored chest, her eyes hooded as she let out soft whimpers.

Everything seemed to be going from bad to impossibly worse.

;__;

"Wind Tunnel!!"

At Miroku's unleashing of the void, Sango leapt to be behind him and out of the line of destruction that was guarantied.

Gonzo appear annoyed by the weapon rather then fearful. Retrieving from his haori, Miroku narrowed his eyes at the daiyoukai. He knew Sango was asking the same question when Gonzo two round purple balls. It was those things that were what the ningen were worried over, and they had no clue what they were.

"Take this you annoying pest!!" screamed the blonde over the powerful gale, and flung the round objects at the cursed houshi.

The round purple balls were half way to him when they exploded. In a matter of second the round spheres of purple became purple clouds that were quickly sucked into the Wind Tunnel. It was only after the clouds were fully within his hand, did a knee weakening wave of pain hit Miroku.

"Ahhhhh!!!"

"Miroku!! What wrong?!"

The houshi groaned in pain as he gripped his right arm, dodging his wife's worried glances. "My arm…"

Gonzo chuckled as he stepped forward, resting his boe staff on his armored shoulder. "Those were poison bombs, houshi," he sneered yet still maintaining that happily manic manner. "So now we won't have to worry about that Wind Tunnel of yours."

Miroku glared to hide his pain. It was Sango who stood strong and true. No hesitation was in her strong brown eyes as she strode forward; a true fearless warrior and taijiya.

"Hirikostu!!"

The giant bone boom-a-rang was let loose, whistling as it cut through the air. It happen so unexpectedly Gonzo barely had managed to leap aside. But he did not go unscathed; Hirikostu graced his shoulder on its return to its owner. The wound wasn't deep, but deep enough to bleed and cause the blonde manic youkai to scowl.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

The female taijiya just grinned before she charged, swing her giant weapon about. Sango didn't let up in her advance; she pounded on Gonzo pushing him back with all her ningen strength. Her foe wasn't happy with the fact that he was on the defensive because of a ningen onna.

"Kirara, NOW!!!"

In a flurry of flames the neko transformed and rammed into the unaware Gonzo. The playful blonde was forced right into the air.

"HIRIKOSTU!!!!"

The enemy daiyoukai didn't even have the time to growl and curse before the boom-a-rang plowed right into him, slicing Gonzo across the chest. The inu daiyoukai gave a pained cry and plummeted to the parched earth, kicking up dirt to form a cloud that eclipsed Gonzo completely.

"Is he dead?" questioned Miroku as he stepped up to Sango's side.

She gave a stiff shrug. "I don't know, but its doubtful so be on your guard. How's your hand?"

Slowly he brought his hand up. Pale skin now retained a purple blue, almost bruised hue; luckily only in the hand thus far. "It's painful, but the poison seems to stay in the hand. Should he still be alive I can fight."

"How pathetic," droned an angered voice from the disappearing cloud of dirt and stone. From it came a battered but still breathing Gonzo. "You think you can defeat me!? A daiyoukai!!?"

Miroku and Sango went into their fight stances. Kirara at her companion's side hissed and growled with hackles raised.

"Look at his chest Miroku," whispered Sango with her eyes narrowed on the target. "The armor's cracked and could be easily broken."

The houshi gave a small nod. "I see it, and would you be thinking of wanting me to force my staff through it."

"It's the only way to kill him quickly."

"Indeed, our only hope is to attack all at once and distract him to wait for an opening."

Sango smiled t her husband. "Come on Kirara!" And the taijiya and fire neko charged fearlessly.

Spear clashed with sword and black and forth the battled waged. It was apparent that Gonzo hadn't expected Sango to be so strong for a ningen onna. And Sango further proved to be a surprise worth reckoning.

"NOW KIRARA!!!"

The blonde youkai's eyes went wide as he spun just in time to have a giant fire neko pounce on him. The snarling creature bit and tore at Gonzo's face and chest. Struggling continued on for a time before the blonde youkai was able to throw Kirara off, but not without injury to both. The once bubbly manic daiyoukai was now sporting deep slashes across his face and chest. Kirara now carried a gouge under her eye, but not a serious injury to Sango's relief. But what surprised everyone was the fact that at the neko's feet was Gonzo's breast plate.

"Well done Kirara," chimed an exhausted Sango, dirt and sweat clinging to her face. "Now Hirikostu!!"

Gonzo growled low. "That won't work on me this time!!!" And with staff in hand, the youkai blocked the attack, flinging aside the giant bone weapon. "Annoying onna!!!"

"Hey!"

Gonzo spun about at Miroku's voice, and found him atop Kirara and in the air.

The houshi glared. "That's my wife you're calling annoying!" And he charged with staff raised.

The daiyoukai was unprepared for such a brazen attack, however he did react fast enough to partially dodge. As Miroku and Kirara rushed passed, the crescent staff went through the left side of Gonzo's chest, rather then his heart. Even wounded as he was the one traitorous beast was able to fling aside the both of them. Tumbling about in the russet colored dust, Miroku and Kirara landed not far from Sango.

"He still alive?" questioned Miroku groaning as he stood with the help of his wife.

Sango shook her head. "He's still alive, for now," she said as both looked up at the coughing and hacking daiyoukai; blood flowing from his fanged maw. "You pierced his lung not his heart, but we can use it to our advantage none the less."

Miroku nodded as a though struck him. "I have an idea."

Gonzo growled low and painfully as he snapped the head of the staff off and pulled the rest of it through the back. "Pathetic ningen," he wheezed, blood still trickling. "Like I said before, you can not deaf me!"

"I disagree!" yelled Miroku. "WIND TUNNEL!!!!"

The voids destructive gale swept across the courtyard, further demolishing it, catching Gonzo unsuspecting in his weakened state; never did he stand a chance. With a roar of outrage Gonzo vanished within the void of Miroku's hand. Once securely close, Sango, Miroku and even Kirara let out a sigh of relief.

The houshi smiled at his wife, holding his right hand. "Now that's over, the rest is up to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama and Genken-dono."

Sango was about to answer when a strong low voice rang out.

"Dragon Strike!"

Blue lighting enveloped the demolished yard as a cry of a dragon shook air. All around them crakes appeared as the lightning from Sesshomaru's attack racked over the ground. The daiyoukai Lieutenant never stood a chance against the overwhelming power of Tokijin. Goryuu let out a scream and was reduced to nothing from the sheer power.

Everyone stopped and stared at the inu-youkai lord. Sesshomaru was expression less as usual even when the rent in his sleeve blossomed red against the white.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he leapt to his fee from where he had stumbled from his older half sibling's strike. "Watch what you're aiming at with that thing!!"

Frigid golden eyes turned on Inuyasha. "You should worry about your own opponent little brother, not mine."

The inu eared boy's eyes widen as he spun about. Looming over him was Kekkon, making Inuyasha think back to the final battle with Naraku. The blood lusting youkai towered over Inuyasha and for some reason, his body wouldn't move, no matter what he told it. Inuyasha was motionless and staring up at his enemy, who's weapon was raised for a killing strike.

"INUYASHA!!!!" roared Touga eyes wide in unbelieving horror.

Panic gripped the great General as he took the image of his youngest son about to be struck down. Nothing would be more painful then just meeting his son only to lose him again. Inu no Taishio felt his heart quiver for the first time in so long.

A/N: Hello to you all! I apologize about the agonizing wait for this chapter, but as I said before, life was demanding my attention; still is. Luckily I was able to squeeze in this chapter and I hope you like it. Nothing overly special though, but I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, because it felt like that to me. If you don't though then I don't care. Well till next time, which will be sooner then the wait for this chapter but not too soon, finals are a bitch! ^_^

this BLAZE is out

P.S.-I should let you all know, that this story is officially done being written! Unblessed is 48 chapters long; look everyone it's a novel! I should rename this story the** "Unblessed Chronicles"**.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE-LINE RIGHT NOW!!!!**


	44. Unblessed Left Behind

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue; all good

**Last Time:**

Frigid golden eyes turned on Inuyasha. "You should worry about your own opponent little brother, not mine."

The inu eared boy's eyes widen as he spun about. Looming over him was Kekkon, making Inuyasha think back to the final battle with Naraku. The blood lusting youkai towered over Inuyasha and for some reason, his body wouldn't move, no matter what he told it. Inuyasha was motionless and staring up at his enemy, who's weapon was raised for a killing strike.

"INUYASHA!!!!" roared Touga eyes wide in unbelieving horror.

Panic gripped the great General as he took the image of his youngest son about to be struck down. Nothing would be more painful then just meeting his son only to lose him again. Inu no Taishio felt his heart quiver for the first time in so long.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 44-Unblessed Left Behind**

Kekkon's sword came down.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wider still, before clenching shut; waiting for the blow he knew he could not block. To the hanyou's surprise though, it never came. Lifting a lid hesitantly, Inuyasha saw what had stopped Kekkon's strike. Molten gold eyes bugged out in astonished realization.

"Sachi…?"

She stood strong and true, like any warrior should. A crimson scaled hand stopping the katana that was supposed to kill him. Inuyasha smelt Sachi's blood, but his eyes were only for her appearance, because once more it had changed.

Sachi no longer had ningen ears, but coming from the top of her crimson crown were black inu ears. Blood stained her hair, proving the act of the seal breaking was painful. Beneath her eyes, trailing down to a point were those ebony streaks, as if she was crying obsidian tears. Her tail swished angrily at her back in ebony fur. All the seals had been broken, except one. The two pairs of ebony wings still remained unseen, but obviously not for long; Sachi was running on borrowed time that was running out.

"You…"breathed Sachi in a soft hiss. Her side was to Kekkon, Sachi's left hand halting the blade. Slowly she turned her face to the war mongering youkai, her expression chill and stoic; the fact many of her seals were lacking shook the Naraku look alike. "Stay away…from my mate."

And with what looked like an effortless shove, forced Kekkon flying back into a stone wall. Leaving a crater in the wall where he had struck; Kekkon collapsed to the ground limply.

"Sachi?" softly spoke Inuyasha; worried how stable the unblessed miko was.

Cat like eyes of amethyst turned on the hanyou. Sachi's face was pale and strained with maintaining a façade of normalcy. Inuyasha caught on what she was doing, but remained silent and Sachi gave a reassuring smile. Fangs were prominent in that smile; large and deadly and her smile fell upon feeling it.

"I'm alright Inuyasha; don't worry."

The hanyou nodded as he huffed and placed Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "Kekkon was mine, yea know wench; who said you could interfere?"

"She was protecting her baka koishii," snapped Touga coming up behind his youngest and lightly slapping him up side the head. "Show some appreciation; you were about to become mince meat pup, because you were being a baka and turning you're back on an enemy!"

"Was not!!" Inuyasha loudly protested. "I've been through worse! And don't call me pup old man!!"

Sachi gave a soft girlish giggle at the display, earning her surprised looks by both father and son. "Touga-sama…?" she began hesitantly looking about the devastated courtyard. "Where is otto-san and onii-san?"

Touga's expression went from smiling to a sour frown at Sachi's question. The inu-daiyoukai pointed skyward without a word on his part.

Gazing up as directed, Sachi found her father and brother battling in mid-air. Neither one was holding back as they fought and the sight saddened the modern girl. She had silently hoped and prayed that the two would have resolved their argument before it had come to blades being drawn. Now it seemed father and son were to battle till one came out the victor. Sachi just hoped as she watched the last of her family, it didn't end up the winner was the only one alive.

Inuyasha, seeing Sachi's pained expression placed an arm about her shoulder for comfort, drawing her closer. "They'll be fine. Genken have never lost a battle except to Sesshomaru."

"You should be worrying about yourselves!!" roared Kekkon now on his feet and conscious, but unstable. "NIGHTMARE'S GALE!!!!" And in a sequence of movements Kekkon brought his blade down.

Ready this time, Inuyasha shoved Sachi behind him. Like the many times before, the hanyou raised the Tetsusaiga above his head.

"Nice try bastard!!" he roared. "BACKLASH WAVE!!!!"

Bringing down the giant fang, Inuyasha's attack met Kekkon's. Yellow swirls clashed and swallowed the blackened purple gales and pushed them back. The inu-hanyou grinned triumphantly as Kekkon realized the certainty of his demise. The red eyed youkai let loose a roar of agony as his body was reduced to nothing; not even ash.

"Hmph," huffed Inuyasha arrogantly sheathing his fang. "That bastard is taken care of."

"Inuyasha…" breathed Sachi in awe. "…that was the Backlash Wave…?"

He turned to her nodding. "Yea, you've never seen it before have you. What yea think of it?"

"It's gorgeous! I had no clue it was that powerful, or large!!" The warrior miko turned to the grinning creator. "You sure know how to make'em Touga-sama! Toutousai-dono too!! Now I want to see the Wind Scar!"

Touga chuckled at Sachi's childlike antics in the face of everything. "You'll have to ask Inuyasha about that, but not now. We have other things to worry about I'm afraid Sachi; your miko powers may be needed."

Turning and facing her friend, Sachi noticed their injuries. Miroku held his Wind Tunnel bearing hand and grimacing. There were other minor injuries and Sango seemed to be only minimally injured, they were just extremely exhausted by appearances. Sesshomaru was pristine as ever except for the rent in his sleeve and the blood from the wound beneath marring the ivory silk.

Nodding in silence, she strode to the group watching the remaining battle; the one she wanted to watch but refused to do so. Kneeling by Miroku, she took his hand and held it between her own. Closing her eyes in concentration, a purple-pink glow formed between Sachi's scaled hands and around Miroku's. Not long had it begun the light died and Sachi released the now in perfect condition hand. The houshi gave a content sigh.

"Arigotou Sachi-chan," breathed Miroku.

Sachi nodded and smiled. "Was there anything else serious?"

Sango held out Kirara. "She has a cut under her eye; I'm worried she'll lose it."

"Not to worry Sango-chan," murmured the miko and the light show was back on only to soon back off once more. Amethyst eyes turned from the now healed neko to Sesshomaru. Standing, Sachi slowly made it to his side. "May I, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked hand of crimson scales hovering over the gapping wound in his arm; hiding the fact that her now scaled hands were in fact burning from using her miko powers as a near full bloodied daiyoukai.

The icy lord was quiet; clash of battle heard easily overhead. "You may miko," he said finally and flatly.

Sachi healed the wound just as father and son plummeted from the sky.

Stone, clods of earth and fine russet dust clouded the courtyard. The silence following the explosion was agonizing; everyone was anxious to know the out come or if the battle had ended yet. Slowly the cloud dissipated and revealing a pair of daiyoukai, unmoving in their battles stances. Genken with his blade held level at his head, pointed downward, both hands gripping the hilt. Tetsuya; Kurokusomone, held his rather longer blade slightly above his head and off to the side. Both of them were in perfect stances for a quick succession of slashes or tabs. As if made from stone, neither moved; perfect stillness.

Sachi recognized it instantly. Her heart leapt and not in a good way.

"Why aren't they moving?" inquired Miroku.

Inuyasha gazed up at his otoo-san, a question in his honey eyes. "Is that…?"

The Inu no Taishio nodded solemnly.

"The Zone," exclaimed Sachi, a pained look upon her face; emerald eyes quivering.

Miroku looked at the miko confused, as he was the only one not adapt with a sword.

Sango rested a hand on his shoulder. "Every swordsman has an area about them that they can attack/defend in, the area depending on the length of the weapon. It's rare but…"

"The Zone…" Sachi wheezed. "…is when one swordsman is just barely outside his opponents or vice versa. The possibility of them both just being out of each other's range stands as well. But barging into a swordsman's range of attack is suicidal, leaving them at a standstill…."

"Till they strike simultaneously and end it in an instant," finished Touga.

Sachi bowed her head, forcing her palm into her brow as if it would stave off the pain of an impending headache. "…never have two opponents lived when The Zone was reached; one always dies…"

All understand now the unblessed girl's agony. No matter what, Sachi was about to lose someone precious to her. Making it worse was the fact that she had just found them after so long. The tears she was already shedding did not go unnoticed, just unmentioned. All instead watched the two daiyoukai in their impasse, every nerve stretched tight to the threatening point of snapping.

Then they vanished…to only clash once more.

;__;

Everything was motionless; expressions were but flat narrowed looks in their stalemate.

Genken saw it just as Tetsuya…Kurokusomone saw it. In any impasse the participants needed a natural sign for them to move forward. And there, floating down from the sky were dual pieces of both father and son's clothing. While battling in the sky they had sliced away a portion of each others clothing; now it would be the starting flag for the end.

The black and ivory clothing touched the parched earth.

In and instant both sped forwards, diminishing the space between them in milliseconds. Now face to face, father and son saw just how much they regretted their choices. The pain and anguish they felt in their action was clearly evident in their pain filled eyes.

"You fool…" wheezed Tetsuya, black eyes narrowed in a grimace. "You'd torture her further!" His voiced raised as it was, caused blood to flow from his lips as coughs racked the younger youkai's body. "…why…why didn't you block old man…?"

Genken grinned through his own act of coughing up blood. "I should…" he heaved, unable to catch his breath. "…be asking you that question…boy…" he wheezed; pausing for breath he couldn't get. "…you'd take better care of her then…I…ever did or could…"

Tetsuya snarled out of mental pain rather then physical. "Untrue!" he cried only to hack up more blood. "I never knew what you were doing…till it was too late…you protected while I betrayed otto-sama," he smiled at calling his father accordingly. "…you should have blocked, now she has to see both of us die…hasn't Sachi-kun see enough death…?"

Genken was unable to answer as Sachi's horrific screaming split the air.

Both father and son grimaced before quickly withdrawing their weapons from one another's bodies under a silent understanding. They were both impaled through their torsos and through their backs; stomach and lungs impaled. Genken and Tetsuya alike knew there was no saving them as they hit the ground.

"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Sachi as she leapt to her brother's and father's sides. Kneeling between them, the last Takani hovered over them as she wept. "You bakas!! You both can't die!! I'LL BE ALONE AGAIN!!!!"

Tetsuya lifted a hand to cup his weeping sister's cheek. "Onee-san…" he breathed, barely, as blood filled his lungs and stomach. "I'm very happy…to see your face one last time…gomen for not being there…when─" he coughed again, agony etched on Tetsuya's blood splattered face. "…when you needed me most; not much of a big brother am I?"

Tears trailed the young teen's face. "Iie, onii-san, you were ─**are** the best big brother I could ask for," Sachi hitched out as she raised a hand to hold Tetsuya's hand to her cheek. "…don't die…onegai, don't die! I can heal you!!"

He shook his head; there was no saving him. With Sachi more youkai then ningen she would only end up killing herself to save him, Tetsuya knew that. "I was lost in darkness…for so long… Spark-kun, until I found you that…day," he grimaced; groaning in agony.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

Sachi still sobbing was practically crumbling on Tetsuya's chest; one hand holding his to her cheek while the other lay on the fatal wound to stop the bleeding. But a smile did grace her sorrowful face as she thought back to the happier times.

"Spark-kun…you haven't called me that since you left…Spark-nii …"

He smiled at the nickname he had been given when nicknaming Sachi as a child; Big Brother Spark, she called him. "…it's nice…" Breathing was becoming more difficult; his eyesight was failing as well. "…to see you again…Sachi…but I─ ahhh," Tetsuya cut himself off with a snarl of pain. "…I─I…I have to say─"

"Don't you say it onii-sama," Sachi cried, slightly snarled, clenching her fists in her older sibling's ruined and blood stained kimono. "Don't you dare say it Tetsuya!! I love you to much to hear you say that to me!!!"

_Love you so it hurts my soul /Can you forgive me for trying again?_

At her word's his heart leapt at that; Tetsuya had longed to hear those words again. From Sachi's words he found strength to stroke his sister's crimson hair; the shade he missed dearly. "…be happy Sachi," he whispered, barely audible now. "…you deserve it…sayonara…onee-san…otto-san…"

Through all that Genken had been able to stay conscious, his still beating heart moved by his son's last words. "Sayonara my son," he wheezed out, eyes glued to the ominous sky as a tear escaped the corner of his eye. "See you there…"

_Your silence makes me hold my breath / Time has passed you by_

If everyone thought Sachi was sobbing before, she further broke into full out, body racking convulsions of sobbing as the last breath left her brother in a shallow sigh. Desperately she clenched at his ebony armor; pounding on it as it were to wake him from his stupor. Sachi just ended up collapsing on the dead daiyoukai's chest in sheer devastation.

_Oh, for so long, I've tried to shield you from the world /Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

"…wake up onii-san…" she brokenly shocked out shacking him. "…onegai…wake up; I just found you…you can't leave me like this…onegai…onegai!!"

_Here I am left in silence_

A blood covered hand gripped Sachi's quivering wrist, the devastated child gazed over her shoulder to find it to be the other dying man in her life. Blood flowed from his mouth, gut and other number of injuries. At the mere sight of him Sachi further broke into a crying heap as she crawled to him, her whole body weighed down with every traumatizing even that had happened thus far.

Sweeping aside sweaty crimson bangs that were like her own, Sachi wept over her father, her tears landing on Genken's face. "Don't leave me otto-san; onegai," she pleaded brokenly as if it would work. Since when did pleading ever save the dying? "You weren't supposed to die…not like this…"

"Oh Sachi," Genken breathed, reaching up and stroking away tears the best he could with weak numb hands. "…my sweet, sweet girl…you're so much like you're okaa-san…I wish─" He was cut off as an episode of hacking racked his body; he trembled in agony. "…wish I could stay…so many things I wanted to tell you…"

_You gave up the fight /You left me behind /All that's done's forgiven_

"You can!" Sachi cried out, but it came out more so as a sobbing whimper as she gripped her father's hand with her own. "I can heal you, I know I can! You just have to hold on a little longer, kay? I know you can hold on, who do you think I got this stubbornness from?!"

Genken smiled to have it form into a cringe and a snarl. "Not─" he wheezed. "…this time little one…my time is up…you'll kill yourself if you even try…" The daiyoukai Captain found his lids feeling heavy, along with his body; he was so…tired.

"NO!!" Sachi cried forcing him to keep awake. "You can't die!! I just found you god damnit!!! I forgive you for leaving; I do, just stay with me…_please_…onegai…"

_You'll always be mine /I know deep inside /All that's done's forgiven_

Tears fell from Genken's eyes as he used the last of his strength to pull his child to him in one final embrace. "…I'm so proud of you─ahh─Sachi," he said, speaking through pain and fighting death with the last bit of his will. "…grown to be…a very beautiful and strong woman…"

Silent tears were shed as Sachi heard her father's heart faltering beneath her ear. Cringed and clung to him like the last strand of sanity he was to her. Salty drops fell on his soiled haori to stain the silk fibers. His breathing was shallow, wet and rattling with the blood that was slowly filling them; his lids quivered and slightly closed, but still the War-Inu fought on.

"_Don't leave daddy…please don't go,"_ she whispered hoarsely in English, voice nearly gone in her misery. _"…I love you daddy…please don't die…"_

_Watched the clouds drifting away /Still the sun can't warm my face /I know it was destined to go wrong_

Genken smiled past the pain, hooded eyes only for his daughter. _"I'll tell your mother hi…goodbye Sachi…I love you…"_

_You were looking for the great escape /To chase your demons away_

Lying on his chest as she was, Sachi heard her father breathe his last, heard his heart thrum one last time before rendering silent for eternity. Even then she proceeded to stroke his face, poke, even pull hair and pointed ears in order to rouse him. Nothing worked as it had when she was little; nothing of her huskily uttered words of desperation reached him where ever he was. Still Sachi tried, kept repeating in her head as she stared at that unresponsive face, that it was all just a very, very bad horrific dream; just one of her many nightmares.

"…come on daddy…wake up," she wheezed, shacking her old man. "…daddy," she whined. "Open your eyes daddy; please!! Onegai…" She sobbed wholeheartedly into Genken's unmoving chest. "…I need you daddy; I don't want to be alone…please wake up daddy…"

_Oh, for so long, I've tried to shield you from the world /Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own/And Here I am left in silence_

Touga kneeled solemnly by his old friend and foster brother to easily close his unseeing eyes. "Gomen nasai Sachi," he whispered, turning to stare at her flushed, tear stricken daiyoukai face. "But he's gone; they both are─"

"NO!!!!" she screeched into the cooling and blood stained chest of her lifeless father. "HE'S NOT DEAD!!!! THEY CAN'T BE GONE; I JUST FOUND THEM!!!!!"

Sachi shook her father's armored chest further. "Wake up daddy!! Open your eyes; I never said you could die daddy!!!" She pounded on his chest, eyes shut tight as the flood gates continued to flow. "I LOVE YOU DADDY!!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!!!!!"

_I've been so lost since you've gone /Why not me before you? _

All that happened was Genken's limp arms fell from around Sachi.

_Why did fate deceive me?_

"DAAADDDY NOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed as she bent over her knees, slamming her fists against the ground with all her might to create craters.

From behind her, wrapping warmly around her was Inuyasha's arms, as Sachi continued to sob in to her hands with all her might. Her whole body shuddered in her misery; everyone was grief-stricken; moved by the clarity of love that was displayed in the Takani family's last moments. All except Sesshomaru shed tears and mourn the newly dead. The Ice Prince did however carry a slight expression that was tinged with sour outraged at the outcome of the battle.

_Everything turned out so wrong /Why did you leave me in silence?_

Inuyasha embraced and swayed Sachi back and forth, struggling to comfort the distraught miko. "I'm here koishii…" he whispered in her ear; over her sobbing and through tears. "…shh…shh…" he coed, turning the onna he loved to sob into his chest; Sachi clung to him desperately. "I'm here Sachi…"

"Oh Sachi…" whimpered Sango turning her face into her husband's chest. Miroku held his wife close as he let her hair catch the tears he wept into them.

"Rest in peace old friend," murmured Touga, putting Genken's sword in his hand and adjusting his body in a more formal burial fashion. Sesshomaru surprised them all by having the courtesy to do the same with Tetsuya; perhaps the dark daiyoukai had earned a portion of the Lord of the West's respect in his final battle and hour. Miroku murmured a prayer for them both.

_You gave up the fight /You left me behind /All that's done's forgiven_

All eyes were on Sachi who still swept loudly and uncontrollably into her inu-hanyou's chest. Those sobs slowly settled into hoarse whimpers, but the waterworks remained constant. Silent weeping finally and was the action Sachi took to mourn the last of her long lost family. But at last Sachi lightly pushed away from Inuyasha, turning away from him slightly.

_You'll always be mine_

Turning her head, her deep violet-indigo eyes sorrowful, Sachi took in what had been the last of her family. A whimper caught in her throat as she raised her pained eyes to the fortress before her. Her sworn enemy lurked within its dreary walls, the man planning everything that had happened out flawlessly; Kyousou, the unblessed miko's puppet master.

"…you monster…" she breathed, making it sound more like a pained curse.

"Sachi," Inuyasha whispered, holding her scaled hand in his own.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "…daddy…onii-sama…" she choked out before raising her eyes fully to the malevolent colored clouds.

_I know deep inside_

The broken girl screamed her infinite misery to Hell's skies.

_All that's done's forgiven_

A/N: there, another update and you all didn't have to wait so freaky long. But I'm sure I'm not the only one feeling extremely depressed here (tear) I killed off my own characters; I must be heartless. Please don't forget to review, only four chapters left so keep watching for those updates. And Japanese Word of the day is **"onegai"** aka…the word for **"please"** or there abouts…who could've guessed!

BLAZE

p.s.: the song is _"Forgiven"_ by Within Temptation….─I obviously don't own but it's a great song ^_^


	45. Truth Behind Unblessed Truths

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and Co…yea, like hell I do *pouts*

**Last Time:**

Turning her head, her deep violet-indigo eyes sorrowful, Sachi took in what had been the last of her family. A whimper caught in her throat as she raised her pained eyes to the fortress before her. Her sworn enemy lurked within its dreary walls, the man planning everything that had happened out flawlessly; Kyousou, the unblessed miko's puppet master.

"…you monster…" she breathed, making it sound more like a pained curse.

"Sachi," Inuyasha whispered, holding her scaled hand in his own.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "…daddy…onii-sama…" she choked out before raising her eyes fully to the malevolent colored clouds.

_I know deep inside_

The broken girl screamed her infinite misery to Hell's skies.

_All that's done's forgiven_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 45-Truth Behind Unblessed Truths**

Inuyasha shivered as the blood curdling scream died and helped Sachi sit back up from where she had crumbled to the ground. "Come on Sachi," he whispered. "There will be time to mourn them properly when this is over, but you need to get yourself together…" Inuyasha felt horrible saying that, but it had to be said.

"Inuyasha is right Sachi," stated Touga as he kneeled before the miko, holding her tear stricken face in his hands. "For now you need to concentrate on your…our goal. Use your onii-san and otto-san's deaths as motive to get you to destroy Kyousou. If you don't kill him here and now, more families and lives will be torn apart, just like yours. Children will grow up knowing only death…just like you did."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, staring down at the broken miko. "Stand up miko; this Sesshomaru did not train you to wallow in misery and be useless."

The hanyou gave a deathly growl while Inu no Taishio glowered up at his eldest son. "Ah, arigotou Sesshomaru, for those encouraging words," he said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yea, real encouraging…asshole…" cursed Inuyasha.

Even in the moment of her last family member's death, the bickering sons and father made Sachi smile and laugh softly. "You guys really know how to cheer up a girl," she whispered, giving a small watery smile incased in sadness.

The older two daiyoukai glowered at Sachi's comment; Inuyasha's brow ticked at her comment. "Glad we amuse you Sachi…"droned the hanyou; clearly by the tone of his voice he wasn't glad about it at all.

The Ice Prince just narrowed his eyes frigidly, Touga remained silent but pouting.

Sachi gave a soft smile and nearly unheard chuckle, but all fell or became silent as she took to her feet, staring up at the castle before her. "Come on, we have a war to win." And though with determined steps, Takani Sachi strode forward, all seeing the strain and difficulty that taking every footstep took.

Touga stared after the girl-child as he too took to his feet. "Knock her down…and she comes right back up…" He gazed down at the body that had once housed his foster-brother's soul. "…just like you Genken."

So the whole party followed the warrior miko into the foreboding mansion.

Sachi pushed the shoji doors aside harshly with an eerie snap. Her amethyst eyes sweeping quickly over the unlit entrance; Kyousou wasn't there. His aura was further away, deeper into the castle's grounds. Unmoving, dark and impatient; the Master of Hell was waiting for her. Who was she to keep him waiting? Sachi was just as impatient to impale him on her blade, as he was for him to impale her on Sou'nga.

"He's in the inner-courtyard," deadpanned Sesshomaru as he gracefully swept past the young fire haired woman like he owned the place.

The miko-youkai he passed gave a deep and hair-raising hissing snarl. The daiyoukai lord looked over his shoulder as he raised a brow at the snarling mix-breed creature.

"I know perfectly well where he is Sesshomaru-**sama**," Sachi seethed. "This monster is my prey; don't interfere!!" And she boldly shoved past the tall and frigid figure of the Killing Perfectionist. Everyone followed after in shock and unease, all knew Sachi's control was steadily depleting.

"Sesshomaru, my boy," Touga said a chuckle in his voice. "You really need to learn how to deal with women if you plan on finding a mate."

Inu no Taishio smirked as he took up the tail of the group, Sesshomaru following him in ire filled silence. Sachi was at the front making her way through the mansion with a purpose to find her enemy. Navigating the mansion, the miko soon found herself before a large pair of shoji doors; a painted scenery of a bloody battle upon it. Every last of them felt the heavy, near suffocating aura of Kyousou beyond it. He was waiting patiently yet impatiently for them, especially Sachi; the long awaited prey.

"The end…" Sachi whispered as she took hold of the doors, but not opening them. "…is finally here; beyond these doors…"

Sango laid an encouraging hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can beat him Sachi; we all know you can. Finally, you, your family and those precious to you can be at peace."

Sachi smiled fondly at her good friend. She couldn't help but think_ 'At last'_ to herself. Turning to the doors, taking a deep steady breath and putting her warrior face on, Sachi flung open the doors.

On the other side of the sliding doors was a courtyard much like the one they had just left, except far bigger. The open area with large slabs of heavy stone as the floor, was more an arena then courtyard. The unoccupied mansion surrounded it and standing stationary in its center was their foe; her foe.

Kyousou stood in the arena in full armor. Dressed in a haori and hakama of deep purple, the armor was adorned with spikes of crimson; they showed brightly. Strapped to the King of Hell's back was Sou'nga, orb on the hilt glowing an eerie shining scarlet. Upon the mad daiyoukai's face was a fang filled smirked, the pale face surrounded by wavy tresses of deep chocolate. Those scarlet eyes Sachi despised so wholeheartedly were only for her as she strode down the steps and as she made her way to him.

"Kon'nichiwa Sachi-kun," grinned Kyousou, flashing fangs.

Sachi stopped some yards from her adversary; youkai eyes narrowed. "Kyousou," she droned in a frigid hiss.

The Lord of Hell gave a frown. "Kyousou-san at least my Unblessed Child, after all we've been through together I should be given at least that honorific."

"What **you've** put me through; you bastard! You're lucky that I'm even calling you by name at all asshole!!"

Kyousou gave a nonchalant shrug. "Just vulgar language…but as you wish Sachi-kun. Perhaps you should worry about the fact that your last seal is on its way to breaking. I'd hate for you to be so insane that you wouldn't be able to comprehend the truth."

The warrior miko snarled as Inuyasha strode forward and brandished his mighty fang.

"What truth you conniving snake!?!"

Sou'nga and Kyousou both gave a chuckle as the hanyou became the target of their eerie scarlet stare. "Why the whole truth and nothing but. You all have at least heard that much by making it here…and after _soooo_ many years too." An unsettling leer spread across the Lord's face. "Do you all really think it was just a chance of fate that the onna Kagome had fallen down the well? Ever ask _why _the Shikon was made into existence rather then _how_? Was it really possible to have a ningen man give up his body up to youkai to get a body in return?"

Sachi blinked in confused shock; the questions rang true to her. "What are you getting at?"

Kyousou smirked as Sou'nga gave an eerie echoic chuckle. "Sachi, who do you thick was behind the plot of the Shikon to begin with?"

The fiery haired miko hid her dismay with a glare. "Midoriko fought your summoned youkai Sou'nga, it began with you!!"

The Devil sword broke out in it manic demonic laughter. "True I encouraged your old self to make the Shikon no Tama, but Kyousou was before that Unblessed Child. He wanted the miko that housed the power to make the Shikon."

Inuyasha growled everyone stern behind him. "What the hell is the point!!?"

"The Point," droned out the daiyoukai annoyed with the dumb hanyou no doubt. "As Sachi knows now, is that all what you thought was the monster Naraku was in fact me! Naraku was my puppet as much as Kagura and Kanna…even little Kokako were his."

Sango flinched at that, Miroku grasped her hand in reassurance.

The hanyou and his friends paled at the realization. "You mean…" droned Inuyasha. "Everything was you…?"

Kyousou grinned proudly. "Of course! The instant Midoriko condemned me to Hell I swore revenge against her and all she associated with. By killing the current ruler of the Netherworld I gained all his powers; never thought of that did you Midoriko," the youkai sneered.

Sachi tisked as she snarled, unanswering.

"With my new power I was able to leave Hell for a time, travel through time too; very convenient I might add. So from the very beginning I plotted out the return of Midoriko. Through Kikyou, through Kagome and pulling Naraku's puppet strings as he was pulling his own. It was me, all alone," he leered, ruby eyes glinting sinisterly with malice and murdering intent. "Killing off everyone and everything you all knew! All along I had you all dancing in the palm of my hand!! You didn't even come here of your own inclination, I MADE YOU COME HERE!!!! HOW DOES IT FEEL SACHI, TO KNOW THAT ALL ALONG THAT YOU FOLLOWED MY EVERY COMMAND FLAWLESSLY!?!?!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" roared Inuyasha charging blindly in his outrage. Sachi behind him was reduced to shocked devastated silence, till his cry woke her.

"Inuyasha…NO!!!" she cried terrified for her Koishii's life.

Kyousou didn't even bat an eyelash as he flung side the inu-hanyou with just his bare hand. Flicked Inuyasha aside like a pestering bug, leaving him to skid across the stone painfully. The ruler of Hell just looked overly bored all alone.

"You're such a nuisance little Inuyasha," deadpanned Kyousou as the young man made it to his knees, using Tetsusaiga as a brace. "Continue to irritate me and you won't get to see my surprise."

Everyone one but Sesshomaru scowled; any surprise from Kyousou wouldn't be good or thought so little of. Sachi growled as Kyousou gave a daunting grin at her.

"What now?!" seethed Inuyasha roughly as he made it to his feet.

The King of Hell chuckled, Sou'nga matching it making an eerie harmony. "Did you honestly believe that, that onna Kagome's family would just up and leave their home? Leaving everything behind to leave in the care of an elderly houshi?"

The modern girl went instantly pale as realization struck her like a bunch to the stomach. "You didn't!?"

"Kill them?" he smiled. "No, but I did however," he said waving a hand to for a black hole out of the air and three bodies fell from it. "Decide to keep them."

The three newly arrived figures groaned as they pushed themselves to their knees; dirty, slightly pale and thinner but not sickly, and unbound as well. Inuyasha was shocked to see them and relieved to see Kagome's family in their relatively good condition and in clothes of the time. It also infuriated the hanyou that Kyousou had kidnapped them; he had never even known. Looking at Sachi, Inuyasha saw that she was just as furious.

"Kyousou…." She droned frigidly unsheathing her sword. "I'll make you pay for all the lives you've ruined!!!"

The beautiful monster spread his arms out as he gave a daunting smile. "Then come, my little Unblessed Child."

And Sachi charged with such speed she vanished. A look of glee spread across Kyousou's face as he drew a gleaming Sou'nga and met Sachi's blade at she appeared once more. Metal met metal; sparks flying as the force of their strikes kicked up a rather strong breeze. The screeches and cries of Sachi's and Kyousou's swords meeting made every youkai flinch. They battered, blocked and dodged continuously, neither one wounding the other or gaining any ground.

All watched transfixed in worried awe.

"Inuyasha!" called the Inu no Taishio, breaking the hanyou from the sight of Sachi fighting. "Grab Kagome's family you baka!!"

He scowled at his father, but did as asked. Inuyasha knew they needed to get out of the line of battle, when Sachi got riled up destruction was sure to follow. Running forward Inuyasha kneeled by the Higurashi family. All looked up at him in shock, then relieved tears swelled in their eyes. Bright smiles of happiness spread across their faces; Inuyasha saw Kagome's smile in her mother's face.

"Inuyasha…" breathed Kagome's okaa-san, eyes twinkling with joy. "…we knew you'd come…"

"Inuyasha!" chimed Souta latching himself to the hanyou's chest. "I missed you! I was brave…didn't cry; not once…"

The rather taken back hanyou looked down at the boy attached to him. Even as Souta said the words, the salty scent of tears could be smelt on the wind. Souta had been scared no doubt, and was brave for his family no doubt; Inuyasha would let him believe he didn't smell those tears of relief. So he awkwardly patted the young boy on the head; he saw so much of Kagome in him.

"That's good Souta, now stay brave for me some more, we're not out of danger yet." Looking up Inuyasha found Kagome's Jii-chan looking at him with more admiration then he had ever before. "Jii-chan," he said nodding. The old man had survived his captivity, which surprised Inuyasha, the old man had more life in him then the hanyou had ever thought.

The ningen man gave a smile. "Good to see you again Inuyasha-san."

Inuyasha was more then a little startled by the honorific, but smiled back was composed. "Come on, you need to get to a safer place." Flinging Souta onto his back, where the kid clung tight, Inuyasha grabbed mother and grandfather around the waist, leaping away to the waiting group of friends and family. Not once did he look back at the destructive battle between Sachi and Kyousou. Both their auras were strong and unsettling, telling him that they were battling all out, and hard; Sachi's last seal quickly disintegrating.

Quickly making it to Sango and Miroku battle ready sides, Inuyasha set all three down. Looking up stern yet gravely at his close friends he nodded his head slightly. "Keep them safe Sango…Miroku and stay back; ningen won't stand a chance here. Kirara, help guard them." The neko nodded and transformed into her larger self.

Nodding quickly the married couple and fire neko ushered the family of three out of harms way. Standing, Inuyasha took his place next to his father, taking in the battling pair. Like he expected, the portion of the courtyard Sachi and Kyousou battled was in chaos. Craters, gashes, upturned slabs, even Sachi's thorny vines littered the area; fire like the fury in her eyes burned as well. Inuyasha wanted to just jump in and take Sachi away; the feeling that something was wrong nagged at the back of his mind.

"We can not interfere," stated Touga solemnly; he didn't like just standing there doing nothing either it appeared.

Sesshomaru growled. "She will break soon, stand here if you wish. This Sesshomaru will not stand by and do nothing in this battle."

Inuyasha huffed. "Arrogant prick," he breathed. "If Sachi changes all of us need to help restrain her."

An iron hard eye gazed at the hanyou from the corner of an eye. "You will restrain her beast half-breed, this Sesshomaru duels Kyousou."

Touga rolled his eyes. "I will help Inuyasha, you alone could not handle her and neither can you handle distracting Kyousou if Sachi transforms."

"Feh! Like hell I can't old man! Just watch me!!"

The Inu no Taishio gave a vicious silencing glare; only the clash of swords and cries of attacks were heard. "You will do as you are told Inuyasha. You are the only one that could possibly break through to Sachi! I will not risk you dying by Kyousou or Sou'nga!!"

Silver ears were drawn instantly back as a shiver traveled down Inuyasha's back. The very power his otto-san voice and eyes gave off was staggering. This was the Lord of the West of old, as he was leading his men; Sesshomaru, though strong still was not near the Inu no Taishio's strength. Hiding his unease, Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms as he watched Sachi in ire filled silence.

The modern teen had sustained some injuries by then. The blossom of scarlet blood on her shoulder and side proved she was wounded; how extensively unknown. Kyousou too had been injured by Sachi's skilled attacks. A slash lay across his chest, cleanly cut through the armor, mirroring Sachi's scar. A stab wound rode on his left thigh, bleeding profusely, meaning it was deep. Blood ran down his pale cheek from a small nick. Other then that nether were in totally bad shape, except Sachi was sweating profusely as dirt began to collect on her; she was trying hard, and not succeeding.

Kyousou saw an opening in Sachi's guard, caused by her exhaustion no doubt. "Weak child!!" he cried and a quick slash that was dodged, the daiyoukai kicked Sachi in the chest; forcing her to fly backwards.

Her cry was heard as she skidding and tumbled across the stone ground. Sachi finally was able to use her momentum to regain her footing. The redhead was crouched low; one hand gripping cracked stone, the other clutching her katana. Wobbling, the miko made it to her feet much to her onlookers' relief. But all relief vanished as a giant echoing pulsation rippled through the air.

"Shit!" cried Inuyasha.

Eyes wide and blank, with mouth agape; Sachi's paling face was stuck in expression between horror and unbelieving shock. Her body began to pulse again; stronger and in quickening successions. She was trembling from head to foot now and her inu engraved weapon clattered to the ground.

"No…no…no…not now, not when I'm so close…" shehissed as she clutched her aching skull; everything was beginning to hurt. "Kami…help me…okaa-san, otto-san, onii-san…help me," she hissed out in pain as her body pulsed, forcing the miko to her knees and curling in on herself in agony.

Blue and black swirls of her aura formed about her, appearing as dancing dark flames. The ripping of skin and cloth made everyone cringe as two pairs of obsidian wings burst forth from Sachi's back. She screamed out, but Sachi herself never noticed. She was too distracted by the pain that felt like very cell in her body was splitting apart; a slow but constant pain filled sensation of ripping. With the pulses of her dark aura, they quickened to an almost constant thrum. Sachi threw her head back, flaming hair floating about her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Everything exploded then. In an energy wave of tremendous strength, Sachi's built up aura was forced outward. The three inus were able to remain on their feet from the force, but barely, the cries of the ningen told them that they weren't so lucky. The extensive wave from Sachi's demonic aura kicked up a cloud of something that was not dust but rather mist; steam even. It was too thick at first to penetrate even with youkai eyes, but they could hear. The deep, blood chilling growl seemed to shack even the ground. It was a sound of a beast befitting Hell; a creature Hell itself would cower from. Touga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stood in tense silence, waiting for the mist to clear and reveal just what gave birth to such a haunting growl. When it did though, even Sesshomaru was surprised by what stood towering above them.

The creature before them wasn't the Sachi they recognized. It was only the fiery orange-crimson colored coat that was their only indication that the beast was Sachi. Other then that, there was not even a hint of the girl within the giant creature; even the eyes were different. Inuyasha only saw the urge to shed blood and create chaos in the youkai's eyes. Sachi wasn't even in there anymore.

The towering beast stood not too far from them, growling low, with hackles drawn back in an unsettling snarl; maw lined with razor sharp fangs. The fiery red-orange fur coated the beast standing not much shorter then when Sesshomaru was in his true form. Black blended into the fur different places; the muzzle, tips of the large tufted ears, around the amethyst and ruby eyes, the forepaws looking like ebony socks, and the tips of the three bushy kitsune tails.

The whole creature seemed to border on the lines of inu and neko, making her appear more kitsune, but other features showed it wasn't just that. The back legs now were the sparkling scaled hunches of a ruby dragon. The giant duel pairs of ebony wings sprouting forth from the creatures back; nearly sweeping the ground in their length. Flames danced at all her paws, as steam flowed from the snarling maw. It appeared as if the creature's body heat was evaporating all the moister in the air. The creature was beautiful as well as enormously deadly, and frightening due to the fact that it held no regard for what it was doing; the animal was practically insane.

"…dear Kami…" breathed Touga, eyes wide.

Inuyasha took a startled step backward; body shaking with a fear he couldn't put in words. "…that's Sachi…how can…it can't be…"

"Her truest form," deadpanned Sesshomaru, gripping Tokijin. "We finally see the monster lurking beneath the shell."

"She's not a monster," came Inuyasha's instant outcry, but it came out rather saddened, hesitant and weary rather than angry. "…she's just…"

A hand was placed on the hanyou's shoulder. "Look hard Inuyasha," encouraged Touga eyes grave as well. "…you'll find the onna you love beneath that feral beast. Look behind the wild, blood thirsty gaze, and past the exterior of the mix of daiyoukai. And you'll find the weeping girl within Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gazed from his father to the feral creature near them; towering over them. Staring into the amethyst cat-like eyes surrounded by the color of freshly shed blood, the hanyou searched. As the Inu no Taishio said, he looked beyond what he actually saw. Past the fur, flames, and fury Inuyasha found his beloved koishii.

Sachi was curled in on herself, crying her burdened heart out; weeping for the help she knew she wouldn't get. The young girl was lost in the vast darkness of the many daiyoukai she housed. Whimpering out all their names as Sachi flailed her fists against the black floor to get out. The once determined girl was lost and giving up to the creature within; falling to the floor on her side in defeat.

Inuyasha flinched back from the image; the feeling she stirred in him made Inuyasha feel raw and helpless. "…oh…Sachi…"

Touga stepped back from his sons. "We have work to do Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, distract Kyousou; I know your just dying to."

With an irritated glare Sesshomaru did so, drawing his Tokijin and charging a distracted Kyousou. The ruler and Sou'nga both seemed to be just as surprised by Sachi's tremendous transformation as the rest of them. Kyousou barely managed to block Sesshomaru's strike, and into battle they went.

Inuyasha looked back at his otto-san when his aura kicked up a notch. The hanyou found him in the mist of his transformation. Silver hair was unbound and swirling about him, along with the heavy fur cloak. In a swirl of crimson flames, the Inu no Taishio stood in his truest form; a giant inu with silver fur.

"Hurry Inuyasha," came the growling voice out of nowhere. "Get on! She's noticed us; she's readying for an attack!!"

Not needing to be told twice, Inuyasha leapt upon his father and clung to the fur atop his head. Only then did he look at Sachi, to see her slowly striding forward as well as circling them; tails twitching in anticipation. Fangs barred in a snarl and a growl vibrating in her chest the multi-breed creature leapt.

"Hold on Inuyasha!"

Clutching fur in his hands, Inuyasha felt the muscles in his father tighten as he crouched and went to leap in return. The two giant bodies met with a thunderous crash. Loud snarls, growls and the snapping of fang filled maws ensued and filled the air. The sounds shook Inuyasha's body as he crouched down in the ruff of his father's neck. The neck was the worst place to be when beasts like Touga and Sachi fought, because they always went for the neck. Inuyasha had no where else to hang on to though, that didn't risk him falling off.

"She's a feisty one son," chuckled Touga as he snapped at Sachi's hunches, cutting the skin below fur slightly; she gave a cry. "But a pup, should know when to yield!!!"

Lunging, Touga latched his mouth around the smaller neck of Sachi. Using his body weight, the older more experienced inu forced the younger mix-breed to the ground. Taishio loomed over a hunched Sachi, her trapped beneath him with no escape. When she struggled to raise or push him off, Touga would growl in warning and tighten his grip about the nap of her neck.

Still Sachi or the daiyoukai within her growled and continued to not give in.

"Inuyasha!" Touga called mouth still full of fiery fur and the metallic taste of blood. "Get to her now! Wake her up; do something!! She'll only listen to you!!!"

Inuyasha knew as much, so he leapt down to Sachi's ear. The hanyou took a deep breath before speaking, unsure of what to say. He had never been a person to use words in such situations.

"Sachi…" he said, still uncertain; she continued to struggle against his otto-san. "…I know you can hear me; I know you're in there…somewhere, so just listen." He took another breath before speaking. "You need to control yourself, get a grip on your beast…I know you can! You're as stubborn as your otto-san and as unyielding as your onii-san!!"

The only response he was given was a series of growls.

"Come on Sachi!! I know you can beat this! You were never one to go down without a fight, so fight now!!"

"Keeping going Inuyasha," encouraged Touga, grip still strong. "I think you're getting through to her!"

Inuyasha clutched the coppery fury in his hands in distress. "Snap out of it Sachi!! This is not you; not the girl I know, not the miko Sango and Miroku know, not the onna Shippo calls okaa-san!!! Remember us Sachi!!! REMEMBER THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH!!!!"

It happened far too quickly. Touga had a strong grip on Sachi, but a sudden thrash from her wings flung the inu off. Surging to her feet nearly caused Inuyasha to be dislodged. So holding on for dear life he waited it out, but even with his strength, his grip didn't hold.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself flying through the air, looking down at the dancing beast below. And soon he was falling back down to the creature below him; ready and waiting.

Touga flipped to his feet. "INUYASHA NO!!!"

Honey eyes took in the rapidly approaching creature that was his beloved. Inuyasha knew this was the last image he would have of her.

"TAKANI SACHI!!! WAKE UP KOISHII!!!!"

Eyes shut tight against the pain Inuyasha was certain he'd feel before death, he waited. All he felt thought was stillness; motionlessness, and hearing only the deep breathing of something large. That breath nearly overwhelming the steady thrum of his heavily beating heart. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he found his father in his true glorious form gapping at him where he was stationary in mid-air.

"Wha─"

"You're such a pain Inu-kun," sounded a deep but feminine voice.

Inuyasha blinked, uncertain and unable to turn his head from where he hung from a certain something that was unidentified. "…Sachi…?"

**A/N:** AH HA!!! Done with this chapter, finally. Kinda made you all wait for it sorry, been busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review…REIVEWS ARE MY FRIENDS!!! Along with the readers that supply them :D

**BLAZE**


	46. Unblessed Beast, Cursed Beast

Disclaimer: saying I owned Inuyasha and Co. would mean I was stealing…so I'm not stealing

**Last Time:**

Eyes shut tight against the pain Inuyasha was certain he'd feel before death, he waited. All he felt thought was stillness; motionlessness, and hearing only the deep breathing of something large. That breath nearly overwhelming the steady thrum of his heavily beating heart. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he found his father in his true glorious form gapping at him where he was stationary in mid-air.

"Wha─"

"You're such a pain Inu-kun," sounded a deep but feminine voice.

Inuyasha blinked, uncertain and unable to turn his head from where he hung from a certain something that was unidentified. "…Sachi…?"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 46- Unblessed Beast, Cursed Beast**

"…Sachi…?"

A rumbling chuckled vibrated the air. "Who else would it be baka!?" Inuyasha was suddenly flung up and found himself plopped on top of the creature's muzzle, starring into gorgeous amethyst orbs. "What? I frightened you that much in this form?"

The hanyou shook his head. "No! It's just…you're talking without moving your mouth and you're sane again."

Sachi chuckled, youkai eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Uresai! It's a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time wench!!"

"Aww, there's my stubborn hanyou," Sachi said, large ears perking up. "All that desperation in your voice was making me worry Inuyasha."

The silver haired young man huffed unanswering as he glared into eyes as big as he was tall.

"As entertaining as this is to watch you two," spoke up Touga as he stepped up to Sachi's smaller form. "But Sesshomaru is finding that Kyousou is a foe even he is having difficulty fighting." The legendary inu gestured to the dueling pair below.

Both Kyousou and Sesshomaru bore wounds; Kyousou more so then the daiyoukai lord. The inu-youkai had wounds gracing his arms and legs, but shallow. A few bruises and scuffs marred Sesshomaru's porcelain face. To Sachi he had done well; wearing down her enemy as she was subdued.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed in ire at her foe. "Arigotou Touga-sama for helping Inuyasha restrain my Beast, but I have another battle to win. Inuyasha…"

"Yea?" he questioned as he stood, hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Tell Sesshomaru that when the time is right I need you both to strike with Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike. Can you do that for me?"

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Sure…I guess, if I have to, but why?"

Sachi gave him a _"you're serious?"_ look. "Your swords must combine to defeat Sou'nga. Once done with that I will finish Kyousou and Sou'nga off permanently."

"The signal?"

"You'll know when you see it, or I'll just scream at you; now off my nose!!"

Grinning, the hanyou leapt to the ground, standing by his otto-san's left fore-paw. "Be careful Sachi…"

Sachi gave a fang filled grin as she stared down at Inuyasha. "Aren't I always?"

"Like Hell you are!!"

Nothing more needing to be said, Sachi turned and bound to where Kyousou and Sesshomaru were fighting. Kyousou forced the Ice Prince back with a harsh push of the Sou'nga, giving him time to raise it above his head and twirl it around. Gradually a purplish ball that glowed with a crimson light within formed.

Sachi charged forward knowing perfectly well what it was.

"DRAGON TWISTER!!!!!"

The giant form of the miko leapt upon the raging twister before it reached the eldest son of the Inu no Taishio. In a flurry of copper colored fur and swirling purple/crimson gales the Dragon Twister exploded outward. Lifting up debris and bringing forth a dusty cloud of stone and dirt. When it finally settled it reveal a disheveled but further uninjured Sachi. The multi-bred girl snarled and snapped at the rather surprised Kyousou.

"So you're sane are you?" he leered.

She growled low as she dipped her head. "What do you think?"

"Miko," deadpanned Sesshomaru as he walked out from behind the neko-inu-ish creature. "This Sesshomaru need not your pathetic protection."

"Oh shut it you," she snapped at him, slamming a paw down close to him; he didn't flinch one bit, she hadn't expected him to. "My battle…my enemy…my business!!"

Kyousou chucked as Sou'nga soon joined in, but it was the cursed blade that spoke. "Like a quarreling couple. But having you in that form dear child, is rather unfair, perhaps it's time you all saw…OUR TRUE FORM!!!!"

In a burst of light and a thick unsettling aura Kyousou and Sou'nga were now merged into one. An elongated agile dragon covered in scales glistened with shades of purple and scarlet now stood before them. Its arched neck reared back as the clawed front paws scored the air. A swaying tail barring a sharp spear-like head thumped against the ground; tainted Sachi with the more than likely injure it would inflict. The creature screamed out in hopeful triumph.

"COME UNBLESSED CHILD!!!!"

The only answer Sachi gave was a resounding roar and the thumping of her wings.

They took to the skies.

Kyousou and Sachi crashed together in mid air above the mansion, their bodies meeting created giant claps of false thunder. In close courters they clawed, nipped, twisted and slashed; did anything and everything to just inflict injury on the other.

The Lord of Hell finally managed to wrap his long agile tail around Sachi's mid-section and ribcage, squeezing painfully like a boa constrictor. "You can't beat me Sachi! Just give up now and I'll kill you quickly!!" A snap was heard as he contracted more.

A hideous roar of pain left Sachi's maw before she growled low and loud. "LIKE HELL I WILL!!!" she screamed and twisting about, snatched up a coil in her fanged mouth.

The dragon gave a scream of pain that held an intertwining pair of voices, and then the fury came. "WENCH!!!"

Sachi grinned with the blood of the monster she was biting, tainting her muzzle; painting her fangs crimson. "Don't you forget it!!" she yelled and with all her strength snapped right through the limb.

"AHHHHH!!!" With Kyousou's scream of agony, he released his captive in a spray of blood, tail no longer attached. "YOU BITCH!!!"

Sachi chuckled, but the tail still had lift in it. In a sweeping blow, the spear head slashed open her side. Through fur, skin, muscle and right to the bone. She cried out and dropped the limb, barely taking note of where it was falling.

'_Watch out below,'_ she thought, thrashing her wings to keep in sight the still withering and furious Kyousou. Readying herself she charged again.

Sachi latched herself to the dragon's back, the spikes on his back biting her belly but not cutting. Digging her ebony claws and already bloodied fangs into Kyousou and Sou'nga's sides and belly, she held on. The merged monsters roared out once more in pain as they plummeted to the ground. Never one to give up the ruler of Hell curled around his long neck just enough to latch his jaws around Sachi's right shoulder, where it met with the column of her neck.

"GAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

In the echo of her cry, they hit the ground.

Stone slabs were shattered beneath their combined weight or were just upturned by the shockwave. Sachi hoped that everyone had hidden in the mansion; the courtyard was just unable to contain Kyousou's and Sachi's battle.

"Still alive child?" droned Kyousou and Sou'nga; voices now separate rather then combined, giving the miko the assumption Kyousou was in his humanoid form.

Pushing herself to her feet, Sachi found herself in her own humanoid form. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, caked in dirt and stone dust. Blood stained the cloth from her range of injuries, but none as profusely as her shoulder and side. The bit and the gash from the speared tail were deeper then Sachi had fist predicted.

Huffing for breath, Sachi squeezed an eye shut against the pain. "Yea, I'm alive," she said as evenly as possible. "What about you? Still in one piece?"

From the cloud of dirt and stone came a battered and wounded Kyousou, Sou'nga clutched in hand. Ruby eyes narrowed in anger and contempt, were borrowing into her. Sachi thought she was in bad shape, but the Lord of the Netherworld was far worse.

Armor was cracked in places if it wasn't missing entirely. The deep purple robes were beyond possible repair and hanging limply off his form. Blood flowing from his wounds stained the cloth black. The blood alone flowed freely, which was no surprise when Sachi had used his form as a cushion to soften her strike into the ground. And his leg, there was a large chuck of it missing; where she had bitten through his tail. How he could remain standing like that Sachi didn't know, but she was more worried with the intensity of the furious aura aimed at her.

'_This is it,'_ she thought bring her katana forward as Kyousou did the same. _'Help me Midoriko…Kagome…help me finish this at last; together!'_

A mingling of two soft voices whispering encouraging words enveloped Sachi's mind. Telling the modern girl that they were there, and would be till the very end.

Resolve overwhelmed Sachi; eyes of deep amethyst strong and determined. Her aura flared and danced about in a blue-purple flames mingling with ebony. Sachi was going to end it then and there, no matter the consequences.

"Come my Unblessed Child!! Let's end this!!!" And Kyousou charged, aura flaring and hostile.

"DIE KYOUSOU!!!!!" Sachi screamed, springing forward.

They met in an explosion of their overwhelming auras. Sachi pressed her blade against Sou'nga; battling for the advantage. The once mingling ebony flames became proper blue and purple, even pink shades of a miko's holy aura; battling the dark scarlet daiyoukai flames. It was the dueling aura that inflicted the damage rather than the blades themselves. Kyousou lashed at by Sachi, cut and burned by the purifying aura. Sachi was mostly clawed at by the youkai aura, but the heat of it was doing her no good. Both of them were bleeding profusely now, both steadily weakening, but Kyousou more so…or so Sachi hoped.

The daiyoukai snarled, barring fangs in a pained grimace. "You can't defeat me miko," he seethed.

Sachi squeezed shut an eye in effort to keep fighting as she snarled in return. "I will…just watch me…" she snarled out; low and soft but retaining its determined resolve and venom for her foe. "…there's nothing stopping me…"

"What about your precious little life?" he leered to cover his obvious pain.

Sachi glared viciously, finding new strength despite it all. "…in order to kill you…I'd die if I had to!!"

Kyousou glowered. "THEN DIE PATHETIC CREATURE!!!!!"

"YOU FIRST!!!! INUYASHA…NOW!!!!!!!!"

The awaiting hanyou and daiyoukai stared tensely at Sachi and Kyousou. Both seemed to be worried, Inuyasha more so then Sesshomaru with good reason.

The inu-hanyou clutched his sword. "But you're in the way Sachi!!"

Still fighting and not looking at him, Sachi answered in a loud determined roar. "DO IT NOW YOU TWO!!!!!"

With effort, Kyousou looked at the half brothers; sneering. "Ha! They're useless little girl!"

Sou'nga glowed, his dark laughter surrounding them both, strengthening Kyousou. "You think I will fall for the same trick twice!!? Do not take the Sou'nga lightly!!!"

"Shut up," seethed Sachi, pressing and manipulating her aura to swirl around the cursed sword. "Inuyasha, just DO IT!!!! I'LL BE FINE!!!"

Inuyasha was still reluctant to do so, as was Sesshomaru at his side. He was no doubt calculating the outcome of the Sachi actually surviving the destructive force. But it was Kyousou who acted first. With some effort and struggling concentration he managed to manifest a large ball of his aura and fling it at the brothers.

"INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU!!!! PLEASE DO IT NOW!!!!!!"

The oncoming ball and Sachi's earsplitting scream did it for them.

Raising his Tetsusaiga up over his head, Inuyasha flung it down with all the strength he possessed. "BACKLASH WAVE!!!!!"

Kyousou's sphere met the swirling winds of the Backlash Wave. Following soon after was Sesshomaru's deep calm voice, flowing over the howling gales.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Blue lightning combined with the golden gales totally overwhelmed and ripped apart Kyousou's attack. Once done there it barreled toward Sachi and the ruler of Hell. Kyousou looked dumbfounded while Sachi gave a small smile as she watched the blue-yellow snake like whirlwind. The combined strike hit them with a tremendous force that was painful to the point that there was nothing else that seemed to exist. Yet miraculously, through it all Sachi did not lose her concentration.

Using the last of her miko powers, Sachi wrapped her aura around Sou'nga as the combined strike whipped about them. She made sure every inch of the sword was enveloped by her. With that done, the next step was to crush the cursed steel with her will, but with that she needed Saya's help.

"Saya…" she groaned out, struggling to keep the pain at bay. "…make a shield around the Sou'nga…" she murmured hoping that he heard.

Without a word from the ghost, a shimmering shield formed tightly around the blade. The miko smirked in triumph.

"Sachi…" growled out Kyousou still fighting vigilantly. "…if I die…I'm taking you with me…"

She gave a defiant glare. "…as long as you're dead…"

He glared; Kyousou had been hoping that such a threat would have dampened Sachi's resolve. That wasn't the case.

Just as Kyousou attacked, so did Sachi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

**A/N: **Sorry everyone for the rather long wait. I had a multitude of things going on and time was lacking to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it, besides the annoying cliffy of course. I tried my best with this epic/final battle; I always feel that my battles scenes are never good enough. Hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review. There's only one chapter left…and a possible epilogue…maybe, thinking about it, and still not written.

Till next time…Cheers!

BLAZE

REIVEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS GOOD! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D

And oh look! 100 reviews…YIPPY!! I finally hit a hundred!!


	47. Sentiments of the Unblessed Child

Disclaimer: I own Sachi…she all mine…the rest of the gang *sigh* I wish! And I don't own the song, Placebo owns that…Running Up That Hill is the song.

**Last Time: **

"Saya…" she groaned out, struggling to keep the pain at bay. "…make a shield around the Sou'nga…" she murmured hoping that he heard.

Without a word from the ghost, a shimmering shield formed tightly around the blade. The miko smirked in triumph.

"Sachi…" growled out Kyousou still fighting vigilantly. "…if I die…I'm taking you with me…"

She gave a defiant glare. "…as long as you're dead…"

He glared; Kyousou had been hoping that such a threat would have dampened Sachi's resolve. That wasn't the case.

Just as Kyousou attacked, so did Sachi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 47 – Sentiments of the Unblessed Child**

_They say death is hard, I disagree. Death is easy, simple and far more peaceful then people know. It's life that's hard; grueling and utterly painful beyond words. I would know better than most, I've been there…many times over. But not once has it been this close; just hanging above me like a heavy haze. _

_I'd been here before…_

_But even staring into another's face I found myself not crying because I was leaving, possibly, but because of my success. Everything was safe now…everyone was safe; the one I loved most was safe…_

_I smiled…and cried tears of joy…_

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha screamed his koishii's name as all image of her and foe was eclipsed from view due to Sesshomaru's and his attacks and the sudden wave of miko power. He had heard her scream, but unsure if it had been out of pain or a battle cry. It worried the him as he stood there uselessly as wave after wave of power kicked up a strong wind. The light was near blinding now and Inuyasha had to cover his eyes slightly with his haori's sleeve.

Inuyasha watched anxiously as the combined attacks whipped about Sachi and Kyousou.

Then suddenly right before their very eyes a giant wave of miko power swept over the open courtyard. An eerie calm settling over everything; no howling winds, no sound, nothing moved but a person's intake of breath. For before them swirled an orb of holy light where Sachi and Kyousou stood unseen. The sphere glowed with hues of pink, blue and purple as it swirled in ringlets. No sound, just silent movement as the orb spun faster and faster.

Inuyasha was awestruck, and he knew everyone else was as well.

As quickly as the silent calm came it went in an outward explosion of everything. A wave of uprooting light shoved the inu-hanyou back as well as Sesshomaru and the Inu no Taishio. Slabs of pure stone flew up like they weighed as much as a feather, only to be rendered into pieces. Dirt and stone littered the air in a thick suffocating cloud. Cracking of wood could be heard, meaning the mansion was sustaining damage, even at the distance it was.

He just curled and clung to the ground with desperation. It reminded Inuyasha of the battle with Kaguya and how he got the Backlash Wave chucked back at him.

Slowly the roaring let up; the noise of debris hitting the ground the only sound. The cloud was dense, making him cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve to keep from inhaling and coughing. He gazed over the courtyard, or what had once been a recognizable courtyard. Through the dust and dirt he could see that everything was practically destroyed; the front of the mansion was the only thing remaining of the building, but it was in deep disrepair. But Inuyasha's eyes were quickly drawn to the place he last saw Sachi; it was only just beginning to come into few. What he found, was not his koishii, but rather a crater, the same size as the orb previously seen.

"…dear Kami…" he breathed ignoring his half-brother stepping up to his side. "…Sachi…" and he bolted for the edge of the giant hole.

In a flash of red and silver Inuyasha was up and over the upturned slabs of stone and boulders left behind. Coming to the crater's edge he gazed anxiously in. The swirl marks were engraved into the crater's sides, looking like glistening glass. As if the heat from the orb had melted it into a reflective crust. At the center of it, hunched forward in clothes that resembles rags rather than robes. Blood dripped from an array of slashes marring her body as the wound in her side flowed liquid life. Sachi was no far from being a diced miko. Her breathing was harsh and labored; shoulders raising and falling with every heave.

Amidst the chaos of Hell and life's long battle, Sachi stood alone; foe defeated, not even a spec remaining of Kyousou or Sou'nga.

Inuyasha's heart clenched at the sight. "SACHI!!!" he cried.

The battered figure jerked suddenly as if suddenly brought back from an unknown threshold. Slowly and tiredly, the girl raised her head to gaze up at the hanyou calling her. Her face pale and marred with the evidence of battle, was in fact smiling; a pure and genuine smile. Once dark and burdened eyes now burned and shined with something long lost to them.

Sachi was looking up at him with a smile he had never seen before, and with eyes he had only seen in pictures of her as a child. Inuyasha found his breath had been entirely taken from him as he stared. As tattered as Sachi was, there was nothing in the world as beautiful as she was right then.

"…Inuyasha…" she whispered and not a second later, Sachi was coughing and hacking into her hand; blood splattering across the calloused hand. Gripping her chest in agony, her weak knees buckled and she went down, hard.

"SACHI!!!" he cried in horror and leapt to the bottom of the crater as others took his place upon the edge. "Sachi? What's wrong?!" He cried again landing by her side and taking her limp body in his arms; praised against his leg. "Come on Sachi; talk to me koishii!!"

Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal pure orbs of flawless emerald. "…h-hey there Inuyasha…" she said with a warm smile. "How's everyone...I may have over done it a bit…"

He smirked; glad to hear her voice strong though shaky. "Everyone's fine, you don't have to worry. You need to concentrate on healing yourself Sachi, can you do that?"

Only then did that smile fall; sorrow and defeat evident on the warrior girl's face. Inuyasha suddenly grew very worried and tense at the expression.

"Sachi…what's wrong…?"

Eyes lowered. "Inuyasha…I have nothing left…I'm all out of spiritual power; I couldn't heal myself if I tried…"

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?_

Horror crossed the hanyou's face as amber eyes widened and wavered with an array of emotions as they took in the injuries sustained. Not many of them were serious, but the sheer number of them was the problem; then there was Sachi's side to consider.

"No, no…no…NO!!!" he cried as he grew frantic.

Sachi smiled, tears swelling in her eyes. "…it's alright Inuyasha…"

_You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?_

"You are not dying Sachi!!" His eyes were stern and ordering. "I won't let you damn it!!

The miko he held smiled warmly, yet sadly up at him. "Inuya—gaaa!"

Sachi's words were quickly cut off as more coughing racked her fragile and wounded body. To Inuyasha's horror more blood flowed from her paling lips. She continued to cough and hack up blood, soon rolling on her side to drench the ground with her blood rather than him. Finally it ended and Sachi collapsed pale, exhausted and heaving for breath.

"Sachi…" his voice worried and devastated; coughing up that much blood was never a good sign. "…stay with me kay?" Inuyasha didn't even care enough to notice his otto-san next to him.

The redhead gave a tired smile and reached to clutch his hand. "…I love you Inuyasha…you've been so good —"

"Don't say it," he snapped, tears burning his amber eyes; tear he wouldn't shed, not yet. "…don't say your goodbyes Sachi!!"

"Inuyasha," spoke Touga, laying a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Without her spiritual powers she cannot live. Sachi's body is dying from the inside out. There's nothing you or I can do…goman nasai…"

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill_

"IIE!!" he roared hugging his koishii closer, whispering in her ear. "You're not dying…I won't watch you die Sachi…I don't want to see another woman I love die…" On the word _die_, his voice cracked mournfully. "…it wasn't supposed to end like this…"

"…Inuyasha…" came Sachi's soft voice; weakening steadily. "…I knew it would end like this…"

He jerked his head back, staring wide eyed. "You d-did?! Is this why you left Shippo with that silver kitsune? Fought with no reserves!!?"

Sachi nodded as she cringed as adjusted herself in her love's arms. "I said my goodbyes to everyone but everyone here…it won't be long now…"

_You and me be running up that hill_

"NO! You're not dying Sachi!!!"

Inuyasha's answer was another episode of blood filled coughing. Sachi even vomited up the continence of her stomach, it was nothing but blood. The unblessed miko was indeed falling apart.

"…Inu—yasha…" she murmured placing a hand on his cheek, streaking it with her blood. "…don't forget me…but don't hold on to me…"

"You're insane!"

She chuckled lightly at that. "…it's selfish of me…to ask you—to wait but…wait for me. But find someone…to love...you deserve, so much…more—"

"That's enough from you," he yelled, or tried to, his voice coming out only as a whimper. "…onegai, don't say it…" he said holding the hand on his cheek, a tear finally escaping.

"I accomplished what I needed to…he was too strong…for me to defeat him…without dying. Taking care of them Inuyasha…onegai…"

Burrowing his nose in her hair smelling of roses and fire, Inuyasha memorized it; crying into it. "I will…don't worry about us…koishii."

With her diminishing strength, Sachi moved Inuyasha's face so he was just above her. He found himself staring into those emerald pools he could drown in. Tears flowed from his eyes as he took her in, every last detail noticed and memorized. Inuyasha would not let the woman in his arms become forgotten, she shouldn't be the one dying; it should've been him. Sachi just cupped his face as the hanyou continued to drink her in, clawed fingers running through her fiery mane.

"…I love you Inuyasha…" she whispered, salty droplets building in her eyes and soon were trailing down her dirt and blood covered cheeks.

Feeling her pull him down, Inuyasha let her. Felt the still warm lips against his own, caressing him lovingly with all her might; expressing emotions through act rather than words. Words were only words in the end, but what emotion lay behind them was what gave them their worth. And Inuyasha felt and saw their worth as he brought Sachi closer, deepening their last kiss further.

"…I love you too Sachi…" he whispered softly against her lips, but the emotion he put into the kiss showing just how much. _'It should be me who's dying…but I'll wait for you, you know I will…'_

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,_

Soft lips smiled beneath his.

_Be running up that road _

Then the girl Inuyasha held finally went completely limp.

Jerking his head back, eyes wide in horrified denial, Inuyasha saw Sachi's hands hit the ground. "…Sachi…" he croaked. "Sachi!!? Wake up!!" he cried shaking her, her head only fell back and turning away from him; a single tear slowly making its way across pale dead skin. "NO!! Damn it Sachi, don't do this to me!! Wake up koishii, please…YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!"

_Be running up that hill,_

The limp body of his beloved warrior miko did nothing. Emerald eyes eternally closed, leaking one final tear. And there written across her battle ridden face, was a pure soft upturn of her lips; an eternal smile, holding a hint of sorrow. Even in death Inuyasha found Takani Sachi beautiful beyond words.

"…iie…iie…" he whimpered out as he hugged her close, rocking back and forth, running his hands through her hair; brow pressed against Sachi's own. "…don't go Sachi…I need you with me…please come back...come back …"

_Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...  
You don't want to hurt me,_

Touga's grim face looked upon the scene mortified as well. He had only met the girl, but found her much to his liking. Takani Sachi was and would have been good for his youngest son; now it made no difference. The Inu no Taishio laid a heavy hand on Inuyasha's quaking shoulder.

"…gomen nasai, Inuyasha," he spoke softly, his own sorrow evident in his voice. "But she's gone…there was nothing you could have done."

Deep dark eyes of haunted amber opened, gazing up the cursed dark sky with resentment, but tears flowing from Inuyasha's eyes. "It should have been me. Why do I have to be the one to watch the woman I love die? Is it too much to ask to just live happily and grow old and die with the one you love? WHY IS IT MY FATE TO BE UNHAPPY!!!!?"

_But see how deep the bullet lies.  
__Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby_

"Inuyasha, you're fate isn't to be unhappy, but to live on."

Looking up, father and son found a figure materializing from nowhere as it walked forward. It began as a translucent figure of sapphire, wavering and flowing like a thick fog. Yet slowly as it came forward it formed, revealing a young onna with black hair and brown eyes. Her clothing white and green and not of the time; the young girl gave a soft smile. She was no longer see-through; whole and unwavering.

"K-Kagome…?" murmured the teary eyed hanyou. Hadn't he seen enough; felt enough of the agony of not being able to save the ones he loved? Now he had to stare at another old love that died in his arms.

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

Kagome smiled warmly, brown eyes twinkling. "Hello Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again, but I would have preferred under better circumstances."

Amber eyes narrowed in misery. "What are you doing here? Taking Sachi's soul where ever it goes!? Well I won't let you!! Tensaiga can bring her back!!"

The sorrow lined smile fell. "Iie, her soul has already left Inuyasha; we are here to console."

The inu eared young man looked questionably at the deceased modern girl. "…we?"

In a swarm of light, appearing out of nowhere came none other than the calm faced Midoriko.

"Hai…we; Kagome and I have come to give you our condolences and to tell you not to despair."

"Despair!!?" Inuyasha roared in outrage. "My koishii is dead damn it!! How do you expect me not to despair!!!?"

Both miko's faces fell.

Kagome came forward and kneeled before her old friend and love. "To tell you not to wallow in grief of Sachi's death like you did my own. She knew what she was doing; she knew what sacrifices had to be made. She knew if she didn't win then you and everything else would be lost. She thought her life would be better spent dying to win, then die and fail."

Inuyasha looked down at the eternally smiling face of the girl he held; the one he wanted so much to switch places with. "She knew she was gonna die, so did you two…if it came down to it…"

Kagome and Midoriko nodded solemnly.

"Now you're telling me to accept it!? Are you two insane!!!?"

_You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy_

Touga squeezed his son's shoulder. "They are telling you to understand Inuyasha. Sachi died so you all could live out your lives rather than die in this forsaken place. Your life is not done yet, so live on and be happy; for Sachi. That was Sachi's last gift to you, don't waste it."

Still wanting to argue the case, Inuyasha found that he could not. He understood plainly enough, didn't mean he had to like it, and he didn't. Sachi had given him a chance to live on, be happy in her stead; to see her again. His life and heart were now hers as well, he could understand that.

"Midoriko…" he murmured standing with Sachi bridle style in his arms, crimson head thrown back in her lifelessness. "…will I see her again?"

The ancient miko was silent for a moment, dark eyes taking in the body once habituated by a fiery soul of a young woman as well as her own and dangerous youkai. "That is up to her. Redemption for the unblessed miko Takani Sachi will be a long time in coming."

"But she did nothing wrong!! She was forced to do those things!"

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,_

Midoriko shook her head. "She chooses to redeem herself from them none the less. Time will only tell if she will be reincarnated in your life time or not. It could very well be that Takani Sachi is to repent for the rest of time."

Inuyasha scowled angrily yet painfully at the crater's floor. "So you're telling me not to hold my breath."

Kagome sighed as she stood, taking her place by Midoriko's side. "Sachi told you to wait, but as well as move on Inuyasha, respect her wishes."

"How long you wait," spoke the creator of the Shikon, the source of all their problems. "…is up to you." Then she turned to the young woman. "It's time we leave Kagome-san, as well as the living."

The ebony haired girl nodded, solemn once more. "Hai, Midoriko-sama; Inuyasha this is sayonara for good, please take care of yourself and everyone else."

The hanyou nodded hugging the stilly warm body. "Sayonara Kagome, and I will. I'll tell everyone else you said goodbye and to be well."

"Arigotou Inu-kun," she said smiling as her and Midoriko's forms faded on last time, never to be seen again by the living.

Touga nodded to the onna ha had long ago fought with. "Farewell Midoriko-san."

She returned the gesture with her translucent head. "Touga-san…Inuyasha."

Then the pair was gone, truly gone.

_Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill,_

Touga looked at his distraught son. "It's time for you all to leave, let us return to the others."

Wordlessly the hanyou followed his otto-san as he leapt out of the large crater. With Sachi still in his arms, Inuyasha found himself landing in the courtyard with friends and family; all anxious with anticipation. He just stared at the ground as he walked forward, tears unable to be held back. The heaviness that was Sachi, limp in his arms, was as heavy as the burden on his shoulders.

_Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh..._

He heard the horrified gasps from Sango, soon followed by the taijiya's sobs. Miroku's raspy voice soft in an emotional prayer for the dead; Kirara's sorrowful cry as well, make them all shiver. Kagome's family gasped and grew silent as well, most likely told Sachi's story in a shortened form by Miroku and Sango, and her significance to Inuyasha himself. Sesshomaru was stone faced, but rigid as ell at the realization of Sachi's demise. Almost all anticipating Tensaiga's pulsing beat to redeem the lost soul of the young girl; none came, Inuyasha hadn't been expecting it. It appeared the Sachi; the unblessed modern shrine maiden was really beyond all their reach.

_'C'mon, baby , c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now._

Touga stepped forward. "It's time for you all to leave, what damage Sou'nga has caused above is sure to be extensive."

The sorrowful group nodded, eyes dodging the hanyou and the limp burden in his arms. Sesshomaru stepped forward and unsheathed the Sword of Heaven, slicing the air so the black scar like rift appeared to take them all back. One by one they left, giving goodbyes to the great daiyoukai general. Even Kirara with her burden of the two bodies of the other descends of the Takani line on her back gave a bow. The Higiurashi family gave soft farewells before following the fire neko. Now remained only Inuyasha what remained of what was precious to him.

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

Amber eyes met and the silence seemed to go on forever.

"Tell the houshi to check his hand, that void of his is sure to be gone for good this time," grinned Touga but the emotion lacking in it; a mere fake smile.

Inuyasha nodded. "Arigotou for all your help otto-san…I'm glad to have finally had the time to speak to you, even if it wasn't for a long time…I still have so many things to ask.

"No, the time here during this battle is more precious then any time we could have had. Some things are just best going unanswered my son."

Tears pricking his eyes, Inuyasha bowed far deeper than he had to anyone else. "Sayonara…otto-san, I'm glad you got to meet Sachi…she admired you so much…"

Touga smiled honestly this time. "So am I, and I admire her as well, but it's time to go Inuyasha."

Speechless with misery the inu hanyou walked into the darkness of the rift, the onna he loved and still did eternally asleep in his arms.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,_

Touga watched heartbreakingly as the departure of his sons, and brave souls that accompanied them. He knew his sons knew their father was proud of them; that was all that mattered. He wished things had turned out different, but there was nothing that could be done as he watched the rift close. Had things been different those young men wouldn't have turned out the same.

He sighed. "Didn't you want to say goodbye," he asked not bothering to look over his shoulder at the figure hidden behind him and his flowing fur cloak.

"No," came the soft solemn answer. "My goodbye was good enough my appearance would have made leaving all the more difficult…he would have stayed…"

_Be running up that road,_

Inu no Taishio sighed once more as he gazed over his shoulder at the smaller statured individual there; forlorn in the outcome of battle. It surprised him really to see this certain someone here, instead of somewhere else more befitting.

"So this is what you have chosen."

It was not a question, but rather a statement…yet the person acknowledged as such.

Ruby lips smiled softly. "Hai," came the soft whisper as eyes turned to stare up at Touga with twinkling orbs of emerald. "I **will** see him again."

_Be running up that hill,  
With no problems_

Touga smirked and huffed lightly. _'Inuyasha,'_ he thought amusingly. _'This girl is one tough onna…'_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

~Fin~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And there we…are the final chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and the whole story of Unblessed. After so long I am happy to be finally done with it, but sad at the same time, I had too much fun writing this story. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed and giving me encouragement the whole time. Thank you so much. I'm very proud of this fic and epic proportions…well maybe not epic, but it's the longest fic I have. So till next time! And feel free to check out the rest of my fics if you like; an authoress can't have enough love XD

So this is goodbye!

**~BLAZE~ **


End file.
